


What You Need

by hummerhouse



Series: The Lavinia Series [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Complete, Fivesome, Foursome, Het, Kidnapping, Kinks, Language, Multi, Murder, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 200,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine.  The original female character, Lavinia Daniel aka Hamato and other original characters contained in this work of fiction are mine.  No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 202,529<br/>Overall fic Rating: NC-17<br/>Overall fic Warnings/Kinks: TCest, polyamory OC/Turtles, language, graphic violence, sexual kinks, adult situations, angst, kidnapping, murder, attempted non-con. No lead character death.</p>
<p>~~This is a book length work of fiction and my first creation for the TMNT fandom.  This book was first posted in 2011 and is a very adult rated work.  <b>What You Need</b> is Book 1 in the Lavinia series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Summary: After Mikey carts Lav off to play, Don remembers the first time they met her and the battle that ensued. 

            **M** ichelangelo stood just behind the couch, his left hand gripping the back, and looked over the two seated in front of him, who were oblivious of his perusal.  The woman tapped the paper on her knee with a pencil as her hair cascaded around her shoulders and hid her face.

            The pencil stopped; then rapidly pressed to the paper.  She looked up at the Turtle across from her and tossed her hair back so Mikey could see the small smile on her face as she handed the nearly complete crossword to Donatello.

            He watched Donny nod and heard his murmured, “Should have guessed - and nine down is Usury”.

            Mikey listened to her soft intake of breath as she took the paper back and filled in the new word, because Don was correct (of course he was, it was _Donatello_ ).  Mikey watched her bite the end of the pencil - the green pencil - and lost it.

            All day he had been so _patient_ ; through training, through practice, meals, through her meditation with Leo, and then her helping Don repair things.  Now she was doing a crossword with Donny.

            Leo and Raph were out with Casey - and Mikey was HORNY!  Had been all day, one of those days where he woke up randy and couldn’t settle down.  It wasn’t fair that his woman - their woman – was sitting there doing a friggin’ crossword. 

            Mikey had a choice of course; his hand, which was on the bottom of the list, Donny, or her - Lavinia.  He was horny enough to fuck them both, but really, he wanted her.  Been thinking about it all day, because, what the shell, he’d fucked his brother many times in the last few years, and it was good - but this was _Lavinia_.  She could make a fence post go cross-eyed and his dick felt like one right about now.

             It was time to take matters into his own hands (no pun intended), so he stepped around the end of the couch.  Wordlessly, he pulled the crossword from her hand, the pencil from between her teeth, and handed them to Don.

            Lav leaned back on her left arm and looked up at Michelangelo.

            “You need something Mikey?” she asked in that soft, husky tone her voice dropped to when she knew damn well what one of them wanted.

            It sent shivers up Mikey’s spine and then down, down, straight to his cock, which was half hard behind his shell.  It caused a huge grin to spread across his face as his tail twitched.

            “Yeah, you,” he told her.

            She didn’t bother to reply to that, because she knew well enough when to tease, and when things were serious - and Michelangelo’s face told a desperate story.  So with a soft chuckle, she put her hand into his and left the couch; turning to tell Donatello goodnight.  Don watched them climb the stairs, noticing that Mikey was moving a little like a robot, which Don attributed to a painful stiffy concealed beneath his shell.  He saw them go into Mikey’s room and watched the door shut.

            Donatello sat a minute in the silence that followed, alone, because sensei was meditating in his own room.  Donatello looked at the crossword and decided to save it for tomorrow.  Doing them with Lavinia was one of his small pleasures, since no one else in his household showed the slightest interest.

            Don didn’t resent Mikey’s carting her off though, because she _had_ spent quite a few hours today just with Donatello.  With her knowledge of electrical engineering, she always helped cut through Don’s incredibly long list of things needing to be repaired.

            That is when she had the time to spend with him.  When Leo gave her the time, because she was his student, and she was very dedicated to Leo - worked her _ass_ off, for Leo.  Donny sighed, not in frustration though.  All things being equal, he was pretty happy with their lives right now.  Really, since Lav had come to live with them, just a few months ago.

            Life as a mutant ninja turtle was always, umm, challenging? Interesting?  Life in the last few months was also exciting, stimulating, intoxicating - well, he could think of a lot of words, but did they really describe anything?

            Don got up and headed into his lab.  He was trying to get a CAD drawing of their lair completed, something that laid out all the electrical, plumbing, security and the various other things that comprised their home.  The CAD program was new to him and he was having fun with it.  Beat trying to sketch everything out by hand.

            BUT - he tried to concentrate; he usually had no problem doing that.  Only now he could hear Mikey, through the closed door, through the closed lab door.  Mikey was _not_ quiet, even in his sleep, and he was absolutely the loudest when sex was involved.

            Mikey enjoyed sex like he enjoyed life - loud, boisterous, energetic - and he had stamina.  Real staying power.  Don knew that first hand; had spent some sleepless nights finding out that Mikey could go round after round in the sack.  Shell, thinking of that, thinking of Lav, hearing their sex - Donny was getting, well, hot.  Hot and hard.  SHELL! 

            He put his hands to his head and stared at the computer screen in front of him, trying to _focus_.  Leo’s favorite reprise - focus Donny.  Practice with another weapon, refine your forms.  Donny could think of only one form right now.  Lavinia’s.  His mind wandered.  Damn, he remembered when he first saw her - crossing a street, at night, bad neighborhood - doing a job that no one else would do that evening.

            They had been looking for her because of Raphael.  Raph had met her the night before and knew where she would be this night.  They were only going to watch her, because, well, Raph had been _eloquent_ in his descriptions.  Raph was positively verbose about the encounter.  After they got him to talk.

            When Raph walked into the lair he looked like he was in a trance.  He wandered into the kitchen, snagged a bottle of water from the fridge (not beer), sat down at the table and stared at the wall.  Don was a little scared at that; he was sure Raph was hurt.

            Don trailed him into the kitchen, followed by Mikey and Leo.  Surprisingly, Raph didn’t bite them - didn’t bite Leo.  Because he’d left the lair in the first place due to a fight with Leo.

            Donny asked, “Are you okay Raph?”

            Raph just kind of rolled his head a little in Don’s direction and said, “Uh, huh. Sure.”

            Don’s mouth snapped shut at that while he studied his brother, and tried again.  “Something happen, Raph?”

            Raph nodded once, still wearing that same blank, slightly mystified look, before opening his mouth and then closing it.  He remembered the water and took a swig, then looked at it kind of surprised, shrugged and took another drink.  Donny walked around behind him, checking for blood; bruises.  Raph didn’t have a mark on him.

            Mikey chimed in, “Uh, Raph, you’re kinda freakin’ me out, dude.” 

            Raph glanced at his little brother, and then shot a look at the oldest; who was in the kitchen doorway.

            Leo stood with his arms crossed, head down a bit; the look he got when he wanted to intimidate Raph, the look that pushed Raph’s buttons. They’d had a fight and it wasn’t resolved (they never were), but Raph had come home earlier than usual so Leo probably figured he came back to finish the fight.  Escalate.  But Raph acted like he wasn’t angry anymore.

            Leo’s expression shifted and he lowered his arms.  Now he looked a little worried.  He caught Donny’s eye and raised an eye ridge.  Donny pulled out a chair next to Raph, sat down, and leaned close to his brother. 

            Don watched Raph’s face, which was always good to do since his bro could go from zero to pissed in five seconds, while he said, “You want to tell us something, we’re right here for you Raph.”

            Raph sighed, once, deep, and opened up.  “I got a date for Friday night.”

            His brothers looked at each other.  They looked at Raph.  Don said, “O~kay.  Anybody special?” 

            It was then that Raph surprised them all.  He said, “Yeah, a woman I just met.  Tonight.  Gonna hook up again Friday.”

            Hook up.  Donny felt anxious at those two words.  He watched as Mikey shifted from one to the other foot and then a scowl started to crawl across Leo’s face.

            Mikey jumped across the kitchen to claim the seat on Raphael’s other side.  “So, what does that mean?  Going to the movies, take in a show, maybe grab a bite at a nice bistro?” Mikey, a little breathless, paused.

            Raph came back to normal a bit at that and popped Mikey on the back of his skull.  “Shell, no.  Just meet up again, get ta know each other.”

            “So~o.  Who is the lucky lady?” Don asked before Raph and Mikey could break into a full scuffle.

            “Her name’s Lavinia.  Ya’ know that building we been going ta for practice?  She owns it.”

            Leo took a couple of steps towards the table.  “She owns the building?”

            “Yeah.”  Raph started to glower as he looked at Leo, but it stopped halfway onto his face.  His mind was apparently completely occupied with whatever had happened to him.  Leo was wearing a neutral expression; wanting information, not a fight.

            Don stepped in again.  “What else do you know about her, Raph?  Where did she get the money to own a building in New York City?  How did you meet?”

            So Raph told them everything about his meeting with the mystery woman, down to the most minute detail of how she looked.  That was a lot of talking for Raphael.  What he didn’t say, what the brothers guessed, was how the meeting had made him _feel_.

            Because there was a lot of sexual tension rolling off him during his story; passion that was palpable.  Being near Raph when he felt like that was very, very hot.

            They all fell silent when his story ended.  Don didn’t know about his other two brothers, but he would have gladly taken Raph right there, on the table.  Or let Raph take him.

            Mikey finally broke the silence.  “I wanna see her.”

            Raph sat up straighter.  “What?”

            “I wanna see her.  You know she’s gonna be out tomorrow night…uh, make that later tonight dude, since it’s like, after one a.m.  So, why can’t the rest of us take a look at your lady friend?  She doesn’t have to know we’re looking.  We’re ninjas!”  Mikey used his most persuasive tone, opening his big blue eyes to their fullest.

            Raph just stared at him.  “Why?  Why do ya’ think ya’ gotta see her?”

            Mikey shrugged.  “I dunno.  If you’re suddenly gonna go all hot over some woman, I think we should be able to see her.”

            Raph got that dangerous look on his face.  “Oh yeah?  Ya’ got some problem with me seein’ a woman?”

            “Sorta.  Come on Raphie.  How’d you feel if I waltzed in and said I met a woman and got all poetic about how she looks?  You know we all got a thing now that works.  You know, sex.  Us.  So if you’re gonna go get a girlfriend, we sorta have a vested interest.”

            Well, Mikey always did have a way of cutting right to the gist of things.

            “Fine.  Okay?  Ya’ wanna see her, ya’ figure out how.  She didn’t say where she was gonna be ‘n I don’t know the name of her clinic, or hospital or even her last name.  You’re so all fired up, ya’ figure it out.”

            Donny was out of his seat before Raph had finished his sentence.  This was exactly what computers were for.  His brothers knew him pretty well, because they trailed along behind him as he headed for his lab.

            Don’s fingers were flying across the keyboard almost before he settled into his chair.  “Okay, let’s just plug in the address of that building and cross-reference it with the city tax assessor’s office…”  He waited a moment for the information to come back.  “Got it, Lavinia Daniel.”

            “Wow, Einstein.  Ya’ got her name.  Now what?” Raph demanded.

            “Oh, ye of little faith.  Now we run through the medical register….lots of Daniels, but only one Lavinia!” he announced triumphantly.  “Hmmm, she doesn’t have her own practice.  She is licensed to work out of several area hospitals, though.  I think I can even get a picture.”

            Scrolling through a list of medical professionals, Don found the bio for Lavinia Daniel, along with a photo.  He rolled his cursor over the photo, and clicked to enlarge it.

            There she was, the woman Raph described.  The woman Raph had met.  She was…gorgeous.

            “Damn,” Raph murmured.  “That picture don’t do her justice.”

            Don looked over his shoulder at his brother, whose eyes were glued to the computer screen.  “ _Is he kidding?”_ Don thought.  “ _Does she look better than this in person?”_

            Now he wanted to see for himself, just as Mikey did.  Don minimized the photo and started to read through the biography that was listed.  There was very little personal information about her, just that she was a pediatric surgeon, but it did list the charitable organizations with whom she was involved.

            It also had the name of the mobile medical van and listed the associated clinic.

            Don grabbed his shell cell, and dialed the number for the twenty-four hour clinic.  When a woman answered, Don asked, “The mobile med van is supposed to come out tonight.  My son needs his medication.  Can you tell me where it’s scheduled to be?”

            It was just that simple.  The woman told him an address in the lower eastside, she even told him the van would arrive around 6:30 and wouldn’t leave until at least 11:00.

            So that’s how the four Turtles wound up on the rooftops overlooking the medical van the next night.  It was kind of goofy, actually.  They were way too far up to get a good look at her.  But Leo was being cautious, not wanting to be seen, and Mikey was being insistent, so this was the compromise.

            Raphael was just quiet.  He hadn’t said much since they left the lair.  Don, who knew his moods pretty well, decided it was due to nervous anticipation.  Why he was so nervous when all they intended to do was look, Don didn’t know.

            Suddenly there she was.  She came around a corner carrying a medical bag, crossed the street to the van, and tossed the bag in through the driver’s side door.  The vehicle was more like a trailer, with a separate cab pulling a long trailer body.  A side panel was extended upwards, and she walked over to slam it shut, and locked it.  She checked the door in back, found it secure, then went back to the cab and climbed in.

            They spent all of about five minutes looking at her from five stories up.

            Maybe that was good enough.  Even in that light, and from that distance, Don could tell she was…different.  Her shape, the way she moved, her carriage - his eyes were riveted on her the entire time.  When the cab door opened, the inside light reflected off the gold and bronze highlights in her long hair.

            “I bet it’s really soft,” Mikey whispered.  Don looked over at him.  “You know, her hair,” Mikey added.  He had a dreamy look on his face.  Don saw Raph looking at Mike, too.  Raph was frowning.

            “Guys, we’ve got trouble,” Leo broke in.

            Don looked back down at the street.  Lavinia had already started the van when a half dozen youths dressed in black leaped out of the shadows and grabbed onto the trailer.  Some climbed onto the roof, while others pulled at the doors.

            Lavinia put the van in gear and pulled away from the curb with a jerk.  The motion tossed a couple of goons loose.  The others jumped off of their own accord when they couldn’t get the trailer open.

            They stood in the street looking after the med van as she pulled away from them.  Then one of them pointed up the street, said something to his colleagues, and they ran around a corner out of the Turtles view.

            The med van stopped in the middle of the street, and the driver’s door popped open.

            “What the shell..!  Get back in the van and just drive off!”  Raph yelled, but she was too far away to hear him.

            “What is she doing?” Don asked, watching as she ran down the street in the direction of the gang.

            Raph leaped down from the roof, caught a metal railing halfway down, and flipped into the alley below.  Leo was just behind him, followed quickly by Don and Mikey.

            Lavinia was in the middle of the street, unarmed, fighting all six when the Turtles turned the corner.

            The gang wasn’t unarmed.  A couple of them had pipes, some had chains; the rest carried knives.  But she was completely untouched, a whirling dervish of activity, her feet lethal enough at that range to send several of them sprawling.

            She ducked under a pipe aimed at her head, flipped back once to come under the guy’s arm and hit him just above the elbow with her forearm.  The bone cracked and the pipe went clattering to the ground as the thug screamed in pain.  She jumped up and kicked him in the back straight into two of his friends, and they all went down in a pile.

            Raph skidded to a stop.  “Hey, maybe she don’t need our help,” he said with a touch of pride in his voice.

            One of the thugs drove at her with a long knife and she spun away from him.  His momentum carried him forward past her and she chopped down hard with her hand into the back of his neck.  He went down without a sound, unconscious.

            Then one of the pipe carriers came at her, low and slow.  She toed the first guy’s pipe up from the street and caught it in her left hand.  Twirling it once, she crouched as her attacker made his run.  Their  pipes clanged together, came apart, struck again.  Then her speed increased and she moved her pipe onto the guy’s arm, his wrist, his hand.  He dropped the pipe and she tapped his head just hard enough to drop him.

            Reaching down, she picked up his pipe.  Three attackers were still standing as she turned to them, a pipe in each hand.  She spun them a couple of times, then held them out.  No one moved, and she motioned with a pipe, telling them to come ahead.

            A sound from behind the gang caught her attention and she looked up.  So did the Turtles.  Another group of black clothed youths were running down the street towards Lavinia.

            The first three jumped at her then and the Turtles joined the fight.

            It didn’t last all that long.  Donny took out several with his bo; saw Mikey spinning his nunchucks and beating back a couple.  He could hear Raph cursing and then the sound of his fists grinding against someone’s nose.  Heard the whistle of Leo’s katanas as his oldest brother disarmed a couple others.  Heard the pipes in Lavinia’s hands as they popped a wrist.

            Then it was over.  The gang started running away, pulling the injured with them, save for the one guy Lavinia had knocked unconscious.  His pals left him lying in the street and disappeared.

            Lav dropped the pipes to the ground, and looked at the four Turtles.

            “Hello, again,” she said to Raph. “Didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

            Raph grimaced, a little embarrassed, then asked, “Why didn’t ya’ stay in the van?”

            “Oh!” she said, remembering something, and sprinted past them.  Lying propped against a wall was an elderly woman.  Lavinia ran over to her and kneeled down, reaching out to touch the woman’s neck.

            The Turtles ducked into a nearby alley, out of sight.  Don heard the woman groan, then Lavinia said, “It’s okay.  They’re gone.  I’m afraid you fainted.”

            The woman responded, “What awful boys.  Why did they attack me?  I haven’t got any money.”

            “I don’t know,” Lavinia answered.  “Come, get up, I’ll help you.  Do you live here?”

            “Yes,” the woman told her.  “In this building.  Thank you, young lady.”

            “Let me walk you to the door.  Lean on me, you’re still a little unsteady.”

            Don heard the sound of their footsteps as they made it to the stairs, and the sounds of Lavinia helping the woman up to the door.  A key scratched against a lock, and the door creaked open.

            “Lock yourself in and don’t go near any windows, all right?  I’m sure they’ve gone, but it’s better to be safe,” Lavinia called after her.

            A few minutes later, Lavinia was standing at the head of the alley, peering into the darkness.

            “Are you guys in there?” she called softly.

            The Turtles came out of the shadows and approached her.  Raph said, “Ya’ jumped out to save that old woman.”

            “Yes.  I think they’re after blood.  I have some in the van, and when they couldn’t get to it, they saw a chance to draw some ‘on the hoof’ as they say.  This has been going on for a few weeks now.  I’m sure it’s been in the news,” Lavinia told them.

            “Oh, right.  They’ve been calling them the ‘Vampire Crew’.  You know guys; they tear their victim’s throats and take off with the blood.  They’ve killed a couple of people,” Mikey piped in.

            “That was these bozos?”  Raph asked.

            “That’s my guess.  Hopefully, the police can get more information from our unconscious friend over there.”  She pointed at the silent form, still lying in the middle of the street.

            “This probably isn’t the safest neighborhood for you to be working in alone,” Leo commented.

            “Can’t be helped.  Some of these children need regular medication they can’t get anywhere else.  We have a small clinic set to open a couple of blocks from here, but it’s not quite ready yet.  So here’s where I’ll be for a least one more night.”

            “Why don’t ya’ come earlier, when it’s still light?  That way ya’ don’t meet up with these guys again,” Raph suggested.

            Lavinia laughed.  “Oh, they won’t be back.  They like easy strikes, and you guys made it way too hard.  By the way, thank you all for jumping in and saving my bacon.”

            Don said, “You really didn’t look like you needed our help.”

            Lavinia shook her head.  “A lady takes what a lady can get.  I was way outnumbered, and I’m really glad you guys showed up.”

            “Hey, ya’ stay with the van tomorrow night, ‘kay?  No wandering off,”  Raph insisted.

            “Yes, sir.”  She laughed.

            He pressed, “I mean it.  Give me your word.”

            “I promise I’ll stay close.  If I can,” she told him.

            She smiled around at them and Don’s mind went completely blank.  That smile felt like warm sunshine flowing over him.

            They heard a siren then, followed closely by a second.

            “Guess someone called the police.  You guys better scoot,” she said.

            “What about ya’?”  Raph asked as his brothers backed into the alley.

            “I’m good.  I’ll wait for them so I can tell them about this guy.  Hey, don’t forget about Friday,” she called as he moved back into the shadows.

            “I won’t,” Raph told her.  He ran back to the manhole cover Don had dislodged, and jumped down into the sewers with his brothers.

            Don came out of his memory, pulled back at the sound of Mikey yelling, “Yes, yes ~ ooh, I like that!”

            He felt the tingle in his gut; felt it travel to his toes.  Shell, how did Master Splinter meditate through that stuff?  Don wanted desperately now to just _join_ them - but the look Mikey had given him had been his selfish little turtle look.  He really didn’t get that look too often.  Really, mostly when he wanted a particular sex partner for a particular reason.  Mikey had kinks and once he got a notion about something, he carried through with the tenacity of a pit bull.

            Well - now Donny could be just as devious, and he was patient.  Because once those sounds stopped, it meant Mikey was sated.  At least, for a little while.  And while Mikey basked in the afterglow, Donny would invite himself into Mikey’s room and appeal to one of Mikey’s kinks.  That would get him invited into the bed.  So he just had to wait it out for a _little_ while longer.  He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,448  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: violence, adult language, and adult situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph, Casey, and Leo take out a bunch of Purple Dragons, and Raph reminisces about the first time Lavinia patrolled with the Turtles.

            Raphael, Casey and Leonardo were perched on a rooftop.  They’d been out for a couple of hours since discovering which neighborhood basketball court was the target for a recruiting drive by the Purple Dragons, and staking it out.  They were rewarded for their efforts when a dozen members of the Purple Dragons had piled out of a van and swept over the court, actively intimidating the teenage b-ballers.

            Fuck, Raph loved the chance for a real brawl.  Casey was worked up for a fight - Case really hated the Purple Dragons, way more than other gangs.  And Leo was on a Lavinia inspired crusade to stop gangs from recruiting kids. 

            That was okay by Raphael.  He liked to fight next to “Fearless”.  ‘Cause Leo could do some serious damage when he wanted to, and motivated Leo was a force of fuckin’ nature.  Having him like that was perfect, their team work was perfect, even bone head Casey couldn’t screw up the perfection of their attack.

            And they did attack.  Leo took out the street light and the court lights in rapid succession with some well-placed shuriken.  Casey had pulled down his hockey mask, yelled, and jumped right in the middle of the group, swinging his stick.  Raph swept in, fists flying - sai hilts crushing a couple of noses, tip catching one Purple Dragon in his fleshy upper arm as the guy swung a bat at him.  They didn’t use killing moves - no guns were drawn, so this was a ‘teach them a lesson’ fight.

            Leo was good at this, could be almost sarcastic with his katana, using the flat part to pop a wrist, crack a knee - disable not maim.  Used the razor sharp edge to cut through leather straps and chains.  Took out part of the fence and wrapped a couple of Dragons in it.  Humiliating stuff.

            He did it from the shadows; his second home.  Flowed into the shadows, through them, with them.  He scared the bad guys worse than Raph and Casey combined.  ‘Cause at least the bad guys could see Raph and Casey.  They never got to _see_ Leo.  He ghosted in every encounter.  The street gangs had even begun rumors about the twosome who had a _spirit_ protecting them.  Made Raphael laugh, ‘cause fuck, Leo didn’t even come out with them all that much.  His fighting style made Raph pretty hot; he’d never admit _that_ to Fearless.

            So, the fight ended pretty fast, the message got delivered, and the three of them had gone back to the rooftops to look for another fight.  Raph was keyed up, he’d gotten Leo out of the lair for a short time and he wanted some more action.  But the gangs were quiet tonight.  At least in this part of town.

            Raph remembered their first night on patrol as a clan, five instead of four.  Lavinia’s first patrol as one of them.  He’d felt protective, still did when she went out with him.  It took a long time getting to that point.  Leo was worse than Master Splinter had been when they were all young and inexperienced.  No topside, no humans, no one sees them, hears them.  No fights.

            Leo tried to isolate Lav as soon as she became his pupil, even though the outside world already knew her.  Lots of people knew her, or at least knew _of_ her, for fuck’s sake.  She’d even met the president of the US of friggin’ A.  She wasn’t a famous rock star or anything, hell, she tried to be as much in the shadows, behind the scenes, as possible - a fuckin’ Leo Jr. - before she’d even met Leo.

            Raph glanced at his brother, next to him on the roof ledge.  Leo’s face was as unreadable as always; immobile and watchful.  No arguments between them for a few days, and even then nothing really serious.  Not like the kind they had two or three years ago - where Raph wanted to pull off Leo’s mask with Leo’s face still attached.

            Raph went back to his thoughts, ignoring Casey, who prowled from one edge of the roof to another.  Casey had no fuckin’ _patience_.  Hadn’t been taught stealth, deception, patience, from the time he was two.  ‘Cause he was a human, and hadn’t needed those skills to stay alive.  Of course, Raph reminded himself, his so called skills in patience weren’t all that ‘honed’ either.  His emotions got the better of him.  Forget all that ‘sit-and-wait’ shit.  Let’s just hit something, somebody.

            Then he’d met Lavinia.  He tamped down his rawest emotions for a while, afraid he’d scare her off.  Learned something about himself while doing so.  That he didn’t need to just strike out.  He could just talk it through.  But it had to be to the right person.  And he could talk to Lav, she had that way about her that made him wanna spill his guts, and he _knew_ he could trust her to keep his shit to herself.

            He also found out that his rawest emotions didn’t scare her.  When he finally trusted she wouldn’t leave because of them and his quicksilver anger.

            He had lost it one night with Leo, of course, and they’d come to blows.  Lavinia watched them fight awhile.  Stood with Mikey and Don until Don and his bo broke them apart.  Donny didn’t usually do that, usually waited for Master Splinter to have had enough of the ruckus to come out and deal with it himself.  But Don had gotten scared that their fight would make Lav run for the hills.  That night she showed them all she was made of stronger stuff.

            He’d finally come to his senses enough to glance at her.  She didn’t look like she was gonna leave the dojo, didn’t move at all as a matter of fact.  Just stood there lookin’ from him to Leo, and well, fuck, had a little smile on her face.  Her eyes were glowing too.  In fact she’d looked, what - turned on?  Wishful thinking he’d been sure.  But he right then stopped stressin’ about what his emotions might do to her.

            Raph loved that about her - she was spontaneous - never reacted quite the way a guy expected.  And she saw good or the potential for good in people (and Turtles).  She also saw evil for what it was - acknowledged it, didn’t hide from it, was quick to strike it.  Understood in their world, evil happened and destroying evil meant sometimes something, someone, died.  Could herself kill; just as they all had, even Don, who _hated_ takin’ a life.

            Because she had that deep spiritual attitude about evil, she wasn’t plagued by nightmares like the Turtles were.  Oh, she had some - her life hadn’t been all that easy either - but she wasn’t haunted by her dreams, in her dreams.  And best of all, when she slept with Raph, or with them as a group, nobody else had nightmares either.  Her presence healed their subconscious while they slept, even as her hands healed them when they were injured or ill.

            Her first patrol had been similar to this one, they’d chanced upon a gang trying to hustle recruits down behind a bowling alley.  They all knew how she felt about kids; her whole human persona was centered on healing sick kids, keeping kids safe.  She _hated_ gangs.  So banging some heads together that night seemed like a great idea.

            Fuck, she could fight.

            With all the training in the dojo, and the sparring, they all kinda forgot she could fight _before_ the Turtles came along.  They were outnumbered four to one, but that was good odds for them.  These were no foot ninja, and not even Purple Dragons, just a group lookin’ for new turf.

            So Leo had decided she could play and she played all right - played her tonfas on some round skulls like they were drums.  Went in so fast and furious Raph almost didn’t get the chance to stretch his muscles.  He was pretty sure Don didn’t even get a chance to swing his bo.

            When it was over the five of them had high tailed it outta there.  Raph could see she was as jacked up on adrenaline as the rest of them got after a good fight.  Those green, green eyes of hers had that light shinin’ behind them, the light she shined on Raph when he did somethin’ that made her feel good.  The light that made Raph’s cock stand up and take notice.  Only she was still a virgin then, and they couldn’t do nothin’ but take a cold shower when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,115  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult language, situations, and concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: A night out with Raph and Casey makes Leo recall how the Turtles came to be more than just brothers.

            Raphael was very still and quiet on that ledge; in fact he looked a little like one of the gargoyles decorating the older buildings.  Leonardo glanced at him, just quickly enough to gauge his mood, then back before Raphael sensed Leo’s eyes on him.  Leo was averse to breaking the mood - even Casey was more like white noise in the background, something Raph was used to and could tune out.

            Leo found he liked the quiet comradery and was glad he’d agreed to join his brother and Casey.  Liked coming topside with these two sometimes because Raph got to lead, took charge; was in his element.  When it was just he and Raph, Leo took the lead; that was his job in the family.

            When Casey was with the two of them it was enough to change the dynamics, even to allow Raph to show off for his big brother.  Kept their relationship from becoming too one-sided and having Raph _feel_ controlled.  Raphael didn’t like to be controlled (well, there were occasions….).  Raph didn’t like someone telling him what and when he could do things.  Never had, never would.

            But Raph had gotten better in his more subordinate role in the team, more accepting of his place.  They still fought; Raph would always push back when he disagreed with one of Leo’s decisions.  It was just _now_ Raph was doing better with the whole ‘team’ concept.  Understood a team couldn’t have two alpha males in the lead.

            Leo was pretty sure that was due to Lavinia’s influence.  Leo had engineered it that way, after all.  Lavinia had helped Raph see the bigger picture when he’d never wanted to before.  To have the red banded Turtle watch Lav follow Leo’s orders, obey Leo’s commands, _and no one else’s_ , just as Donny did had tipped the scales.  Now Leo didn’t have to struggle so hard to keep his team working.

            His team - his work in progress.  Master Splinter had stepped aside to allow Leo to completely take charge of their family.  Master Splinter was old, and tired so often, and wanted to enjoy his golden years in harmony.  He wanted simply to be surrounded by his sons, their woman, their friends - without having harder duties thrust upon him.

            Master Splinter had trained Leo since childhood to do this job; to take it from their sensei and own it so that Leo could to keep the family together.  Master Splinter also wanted to be around as a mentor while Leo took on the job full time, in order to offer guidance and advice, if it was wanted.

            Leo had decided a couple of years back to allow their relationships as brothers to change to another level.  It was something they all wanted, and Leo couldn’t refuse something they needed.  Because Master Splinter had mutated as an adult rat and they had mutated shortly after hatching, Master Splinter didn’t have, wouldn’t have, their needs.  Their father wouldn’t experience the hormonal shifts; he was beyond that.

            So Leo had spoken to Master Splinter about this decision.  About how they understood that they wouldn’t ever have female companionship, that humans would never be interested in them _that way._ AsDonny had explained in logical terms (precise even while blushing - Don so cute), their biological urges, imperatives, were not to be ignored.

            Master Splinter nodded and quietly asked Leo to let him meditate on the question.  Sensei had spent a couple of days doing so.  When he was ready, he requested the presence of all of his sons.

            Leonardo had worried for two days awaiting this talk.  Raphael had stormed around saying, “Screw it, gonna do what we have to.”

            Raph cornered Leo in the kitchen the day before Master Splinter announced his decision.  Raph backed Leo against the wall and kissed him.  The kiss was searing; unexpected.  Leo kissed back when the initial shock wore off.

            Before Raph could go any further, Leo pushed him away.

            “Why’d ya’ stop?  I can tell ya’ liked it,” Raph asked.

            “Raph, we have to do Master Splinter the honor of at least hearing his decision before going any further.  We owe him that as our sensei and our father.”

            Raph looked at him searchingly and asked, “An’ if he says no?”

            Leo was quietly resolute, looking Raph in the eye as he said, “This is my team; Master Splinter has trained me to lead, to watch over and protect my family, and to do what is best for my brothers.  I will have to disagree with him.  I will have to remind him that he gave over this responsibility to me and it is ultimately my decision.”

            Raph smiled then, his face lighting up, his smile crooked and so amazingly magnetic.  “Okay,” he said.  “Then I got the patience to wait him out.”

            Raph punched Leo in the arm and walked out of the kitchen.

            Their father stood in front of his sons as they kneeled and studied them without speaking for a few moments.  Mikey fidgeted finally and Master Splinter spoke.  “My sons, I have thought very long and hard about your choice.  I have decided that it _is_ your choice.  I must have faith that I raised you four to make good decisions.”

            He looked around at them before continuing.  “However, you must all promise me that you will share each other as you have shared everything in your lives.  My greatest fear has always been the loss of one of you.  I will not think of your going into a conflict, into a battle, worrying more about one of your brothers over the others.  Your lives will not be easier, you have many enemies.  I want your promise that you will always work together as a team and look out for the welfare of each of your brothers equally.”

            They had all promised this to their father; had promised it to each other.  A little over a year later, they had met Lavinia.

            Leo’s head dropped further at his memories, Casey forgotten.  Only Raph’s strong presence remained in Leo’s conscious mind.  Raph so bright next to him, a smoldering flame, damped down now as he waited with Leo for something to happen.  Ready to burst and fully ignite at a moment’s notice.

            So contrasting to Leonardo’s composed, colder demeanor.  Fire and Ice.  Lavinia was their Earth, where they could meet and merge without destroying each other.  That’s what she’d become for them.  That’s what they’d needed her to become; what Leo needed her to become.

            His team, his clan.  So completely whole and solid.  They trained, fought, lived, loved - all five together and it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,342  
> Chapter Pairing: Mikey/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex and adult situations .  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey enjoys having Lav to himself for a little while. The afterglow daydreaming includes vampires.

            Michelangelo was _really_ glad Donny had given them doors when they’d become sexually active.  Bad enough to know Master Splinter could sense what they were doing (as if he wanted to), but to have him glance accidentally through an open door?  Gahh!  So not cool! 

            Mikey pushed Lav into his room and shut the door behind them.  Lavinia glanced at the bed and turned towards Mikey.  “The bed is - clean!” she exclaimed in surprise.

            Mikey grinned.  “What, a turtle can’t shake the stuff off his bed?  Besides, I knew I’d be sharing it…”

            He darted forward and pulled Lavinia into him.  She tilted her face up to his, brushed her lips against his beak, then turned slightly so her lips pressed to his mouth.  Mikey’s mouth opened against hers, forced her lips apart and he pressed into her with his tongue.  She twisted her own against his, danced and played in his mouth.  Mikey savored her mouth, the feel, the taste - a little like sweetened cinnamon.  Her hand came up to curve around his cheek, the other slid to hold his muscular neck.

            Mikey’s hands were around her waist.  He pulled her abdomen to his plastron, then he slid down to cup her ass and squeezed, loving the round firm fullness of it.  Mikey churred as he ground against her and pressed the lower part of her warm, warm body against his scutes.

            Mikey slid his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and tugged down, hooking her panties along the way.  They fell in a heap at her feet and she kicked them aside as she pressed into him again. 

            The hand on his face slid down his chin to his neck, over his chest, and rubbed the center frontline of his plastron down past his lower scutes.  She slid her hand knowingly between his thighs, and massaged them before she touched the tip of his tail, then she ran her fingertips along the underside until she reached his slit.  Lav brushed lightly against the opening, then slid her fingers back along his tail.

            Mikey had been holding himself in but started to breathe raggedly as she brought her hand back to his slit and pressed against the skin with the flat of her hand, rubbing harder until he groaned and released his fully erect and now throbbing cock into her waiting hand.

            Their mouths were still locked together in a feverish kiss, until Mikey grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled upwards. “C’mon babe, everything off,” he ordered.

            Lav released his cock long enough to hold her arms up in the air so the blouse could be pulled over her head; then her hands returned to her prize  She pulled and stroked his dick, which was painfully hard and beginning to leak as she trailed her hand up and down his shaft.

            Mikey churred, then groaned loudly, “Oh, yeah, that’s good.  B-bra now, okay?”

            He unclasped her bra to free her breasts and then he released her butt to cup his hands beneath her large, firm tits.  Her nipples were jutting out at him, rock hard gems, symbols of her arousal.  Mikey passed his thumbs across them and was rewarded when she shuddered and moaned.  He did it again, knowing how sensitive her nipples were and she trembled, arching towards him.  She squeezed his cock, ran her fingers up the underside along the length, and then thumbed the head.

            Locking both his arms beneath her ass, Mikey lifted her and walked the last few steps to the bed.  He tossed her down and followed, landing with one leg between her thighs.  She lost her grip on his cock, and he grabbed both her hands in one of his before she could reclaim it.  He wanted to slow this down and enjoy it.

            When Lav moaned in protest Mikey told her, “N-no more of that right now, sweetheart.  You can have it back later.” 

            Mikey pressed Lavinia’s trapped hands into the bedding above her head.  His mouth moved to her throat, and he started kissing and sucking the warm soft skin as Lavinia twisted beneath him.  Mikey wanted so badly to mark the skin, to leave a claim behind; a small brand of passion.  He knew it wasn’t possible, but he always tried.  He sucked harder, making her groan and shift her head further aside.  His other hand caressed one breast, teasing the nipple, and she started to rub her trapped leg against his erection.

            Mikey pulled his mouth from her neck and saw the bruise he left there.  Just for a second it colored her skin a rich dark red; then it started to fade and disappear, her own mutated genetics healing the injury.  Glancing back up, he saw her deep green eyes gazing back at him, and his clouded with renewed lust.

            With a loud churr, Mikey licked his way down to her chest and captured a nipple in his mouth.  His tongue was expert at pressing, stroking, and circling the flesh.

            As his tongue flicked across her nipple, her moans grew louder and she arched her back, gasping, “God, Michelangelo!”

            Mikey released her nipple and grinned up at her.  “Soooo, you like that?” he asked.

            Lavinia’s eyes were shut, and she opened them part way to lock her green, glowing orbs on his brilliant blue ones.

            “S-stop teasing me - oh!” she cried out as Mikey ran his teeth over the nipple, and then sucked harder, pulling it up into his mouth.

            He was going to make Lav say it.  He loved to hear her say it….

            She held on for another heartbeat, two…then whispered, “In me, Mikey, now!  I want you inside me.”

            Mikey churred and pressed his other leg between her thighs.  She spread her legs wider for him, bringing them up and over his shell.  He could feel Lav’s warmth as he pushed against her opening with his cock.

            Slowly he slid into her wet, tight pussy.  It was so _sweet_ to feel the muscles inside her squeezing him as he pushed in deeper.  Soon he was in to the hilt, and he held himself there, moaning deeply at the wonderful heat, and then reached up to capture her mouth again.

            Lavinia was on fire now, and even though he didn’t move, she used those incredible muscles in her vagina to squeeze and pulse and pull his cock.  Nothing _ever_ felt so good.  It took all of his ninja control to _hold on_ , even as he could feel the volcano burn through his gut, into his loins.  He started to churr again, the sound rumbling through him, vibrating into her.

            She pulled her mouth free, tried to get her arms down out of his grip, then whispered against his mouth, “Now, now, go!” and moved her hips up to him.

            Mikey released her hands and braced himself, sliding almost all the way out, and then back again, fast.

            Lavinia gasped and tightened her legs around his carapace.  He started to pump into her, franticly thrusting in and out.  Lavinia gripped his biceps and moved her hips to meet him, moaning with each thrust. 

            Mikey was more vocal.  “Yes, babe, ohh, SHELL!  That‘s gooOOD!” he shouted as her inner muscles snapped at his cock.

            He slid in and out, feeling the satiny smooth walls pressing around his turgid member.  The sensations bounced over his entire body, then started to spiral downwards, focused into one intense zone of pressure.

            Mikey could feel his climax was close; he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  He started to move faster, harder, losing some of his rhythm as he reached for his peak.  When he looked down at Lav he could see her eyes were fever bright and he knew she was close too.

            He felt her knees tighten; heard her pull in air before she stopped breathing and saw her head press back against his pillow.  Then Lav bucked wildly under Mikey and that was totally all it took to push him over.

            “Please-oh, yes, I need, neee..YES…!

            Mikey climaxed with one final wild thrust, and exploded his come into her, holding his cock as deeply buried as he could.  The minutes passed as his ejaculate continued to spew forth, the ecstasy prolonged by his turtle genetics.

            Then he was empty and Mikey had time to take two quick, shuddering breaths before his cock started swelling again.

            That was part of Lavinia’s gift, her power - the energy from her orgasm so strong it radiated back through Mikey and now his dick was once more engorged.  He began moving inside her again, plunging his cock deep enough to hit the cervix.

            Lav’s body still shook from the power of her climax and her inner muscles clamped around Mikey‘s cock hard as he pushed into her. 

            The pressure built again, rolling through his system as the second wave assaulted his senses.

            He lost awareness of himself in this second onslaught, crying out nonsense to his lover.  “Y-yes, babe!  I lo~ve when you do t-that!  Again, Yes…Yes!”

            Mikey threw his head back and closed his eyes.  So close, so close….

            He screamed as he shoved in again, hard, and came, his semen filling her once more.  His hips moved in short, static bursts, encouraging his release until there was no more and he collapsed.

            Mikey caught and braced himself on his elbows, just enough energy left so he wouldn’t fall and crush Lavinia.  He took time to breathe; rested his forehead against hers, and they breathed together.

            Then their eyes met and he kissed her deeply, slowly.  Mikey climbed from between her legs and rolled onto his back next to her.  Both their chests were heaving from the workout, and neither spoke for a few minutes.

            Then she said, “Darn Mikey, kill me next time.” 

            Mikey started to laugh, rolling onto his side and putting an arm around her waist.  “I love you, Lavinia,” he said, and kissed the soft side of her neck.

            Her eyes were shut. “Mmmm, I love you too, Michelangelo.”

            He rested at her side, content.  He was by no means done, but she was so relaxed.  And he liked to watch her face - the slight smile lifting the corners of her lips.  He knew that she knew they were not gonna sleep yet.

            _“This is heaven.”_   Mikey thought. _“Complete awesomeness.”_  

            Then his mind drifted to a memory of Lavinia, held down by a freak who thought himself a vampire.  Complete with coven; or whatever they called groups of vampire-wanna-be’s.

            Wow, weird place for his mind to go right now.  Must be that “cosmic balance of the universe” thing.  Thoughts get too happy, gotta dash back to reality.  Uncool.  So okay, they were mutant Turtles and their girlfriend (clan sister) was a mutated human.  Guess by the draw of the straw they gotta have less than normal lives.

            But, whoa, freakin’ vampires and ritual murders and blood-letting.  Right out of one of his horror movies.  The guy leading the whole group finding out Lavinia had mutant powers because of something he read in a bazillion-year old book.

            Good thing Donny was on their team.  Putting a tracer in her hair jewelry _and_ in her dress was brilliant.  ‘Cause when the freak found the hair thingy and tossed it out the car window, he didn’t think to look for a second one.

            So the Turtles could follow her.  After they took out a whole _army_ of goth weirdo’s.  Goth weirdo’s who could fight _and_ thought they were vampires.

            The whole thing was supposed to be a turtle trap to catch Volod, the vampire guy who was after Lavinia.  The police couldn’t do it; they even had a task force dedicated to stopping the killings that had begun way before the Turtles ever met Lav.  In fact, one detective had made himself a real pest when he found out Volod wanted Lavinia.

            Mikey shifted closer to Lav and ran his lips across her shoulder.  She tilted her head to the side, showing him her neck, an open invitation.  He leaned in closer and nibbled at the skin where her neck and collar bone met.  He _really_ understood why a vampire would want a bite from that.

            Only Volod hadn’t wanted to bite Lavinia.  He wanted to . . . to have sex with her.  Wanted to steal her virginity in a different kind of bloodletting.  Because the freak thought her power would cure him so he could go out into the daylight.  That her power would make him invincible.

            Don had called it delusional.  Had said that the guy was a schizophrenic personality who probably really believed he was a vampire.  Lavinia had said he might have photosensitivity.  When Mikey had asked what that meant, she’d said he was allergic to sunlight.

            Whatever.

            All Mikey knew was that Lavinia had gotten impatient with hiding in the lair.  She said she had a hospital to build, clinics to open, rounds to make.  She couldn’t stay away from all those responsibilities.  Even Leo couldn’t keep her in the sewers forever.  The worry of that weight was killing her and they’d finally realized that they would have to share mutant Lavinia with the human person who was also part of her.

            Leo’s rules were strict.  One of the Turtles escorted her out of the tunnels to her destination, and she met one of them to come back to the lair.  After it was daylight, and before it got dark.

            Volod left messages on her answering machine at her apartment.  He had found out her name from the police report after they arrested the lone goth-teenage-vampire guy she’d knocked out the first night Mikey met her.  She let them listen to the messages, let Don make a copy, before she turned them over to the police detective.

            That detective was stuck on Lavinia, too.  She sure had an effect on men.  She sure had an effect on mutant ninja Turtles.

            ‘Cause for Mikey, it was love at first sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,140  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Don recounts Lavinia’s backstory, and thinks about the demon called jealousy.

            Donatello glanced around his lab at the heaps of salvaged wiring and computer parts, electronics in various stages of disrepair, at experiments and notes and the other clutter of his daily life.  To him it was organized chaos.

            Save for Lavinia’s corner.  He’d set up a small desk for her in his lab, in the safe zone near his computers.  Far away from the chemicals and his other experiments.  On it were her laptop, a table lamp, a cup full of pens and her laptop bag.  Her bag contained medical files she needed to sign or review, patient x-ray images, and the paperwork pertaining to the children’s hospital she was helping to build. 

            Actually, she was the orchestrator of the project.  Main fund raiser, planner, and driving force.  A really smart, savvy business woman who preferred to have things run her way.  Topside, in the human world.  Down here with them, she was a mutant ninja.

            Don was always amazed at the people she knew.  People who were rich and powerful; the real thing, not the puppets seen in the news.  She knew the puppeteers.  Knew them because she had a gift that they needed and couldn’t get anywhere else.  She could keep them alive.

            It was so simple and made such common sense when she’d explained it to the Turtles.  Lavinia called herself an ‘empath’.  Her DNA was genetically mutated, probably at birth.  Not only could she heal herself, but she could touch and heal others as well.

            So she marketed her unique gift for her own financial benefit, just as any entrepreneur would.  She chose her clientele carefully; chose people who could pay well and be motivated to keep her secret.

            Lav did this by telling them that as long as they kept this information to themselves, she would be available to “help” them or any of their family.  That if something happened to her, they could kiss healthy, long lives goodbye.  Lav had explained that she was unique, and even if they were tempted to have her dissected, they needed to remember that her genetic anomaly might not be discoverable, and then she’d be gone.

            It was dangerous, daring - and it had worked.  It had been working for years.  She was a very wealthy woman.

            But Lavinia also used a lot of that money to deal with her own demons.  The ones she’d been running away from for years.  She had been an orphan, raised in a government facility, experimented on until someone had helped her escape at the age of six.  She’d been running ever since and had never wanted to have any personal relationships; never wanted to have any ties.

            She did want to help children.  So she took a lot of the money she received and started building hospitals, clinics, orphanages - anyplace a child could go to be saved.  She traded on her influence, used her contacts to pressure people into helping her.

            Lavinia moved around the world on this mission.  She kept moving; the proverbial rolling stone.  Until she settled in New York to work on her latest project.  In New York, where the Turtles were determined she would stay.

            To Donny she was the perfect woman.  His perfect woman.  Intelligent, beautiful, talented, driven, caring and loving.  And it helped that while she didn’t find human men all that attractive - said they were frail, flawed - she found mutant Turtles very alluring.  What did Raph always say about turtle luck?  Well, it had finally turned in their favor.

            Though for a while things had looked a little - rough.  Because when she’d come to live with them and Don had found himself falling for her, he’d realized that Leo had his own agenda.  Realized that the two brothers who had so unselfishly given of themselves to their family, who were never at odds with one another, wanted something for themselves; the _same_ thing, Lavinia.

            For Don, Leo was the ultimate leader; brilliant strategist, consummate fighter, completely fearless, always in control, and a sensitive lover.  During a battle, there was no other voice in Don’s head save Leo’s.  Leo’s command voice.  Doing exactly what Leo said, being where Leo said to be, that was Don’s world.  Don would never have contemplated going against Leo’s wishes, going against _Leo_.  That would have meant Don was wrong, because Leo couldn’t be, he never was.

            Only Don came to realize that jealousy was a living thing that could eat its host.

            Want was a desire, need was a more tangible thing.  Don knew pretty quickly that he needed Lavinia.  He knew that she was the thing missing in his life.  No matter how much he loved his brothers, there was always a void.  Being ninja’s, being lovers, being brothers - he still had a blank space that needed to be filled.  Sharing all those things with his bro’s didn’t change the fact that there was no other commonality.  Donny just plain needed to be understood.

            Lavinia understood him.  The core Donatello.  She understood how he felt, she understood the things he said, she even understood the things he didn’t say.  She could make intuitive leaps that knocked him flat with her understanding.  She took away a lot of his worst fears, also.

            Her gift meant that Donny didn’t have to worry about Master Splinter’s health anymore.  That Don didn’t have to worry about any of their own health issues, because she could cure them of anything.  No more stitches or needles, untested medicines and side effects, no more viruses or even food poisoning.  The only things she couldn’t heal were old age and death.  They just had to make sure not to get dead.

            Don found he hadn’t wanted to share her.  He could appreciate she was there to learn from them and to rejoin her clan.  He enjoyed sparring with her; enjoyed weapons practice.  Her tonfas against his bo staff.  It didn’t bother him to watch her spar with Raphael or Michelangelo.  It did bother him when she worked with Leo.

            Unfortunately, she worked with Leo the most.

            Leo was her teacher, her guide - her Master.  Don had hated that most of all.  It meant that Leo had complete control over her, over her time, over her attention.  And he had seemed to be trying to exert control over her physically.

            Don thought his jealousy was making him imagine things.  The little extra touch to her body, the lingering hands on her arms - surely this was necessary to Leo’s lessons?  But then Don had studied Leo’s face at other times, times when Leo was watching Lavinia.

            Sometimes Leo’s mask slipped and Don had a split second to look behind it before Leo raised his shield.  When Don looked at the face behind the mask he saw lust and desire painted there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,399  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language  
> Chapter Summary: Introducing Lin Zhu, who is giving the mob a run for its money. Raph reminisces about the fight with Leo that leads to Raph meeting Lavinia.

            Raphael watched a big black car turn off the main street and into one of the alleys.  Big black cars were always promising.  Even Casey was bright enough to understand the big black car thing.  He’d stopped pacing to stand and watch the car’s progress down the alley.

            Leo moved with that amazing ninja speed of his and was already across the way on the adjoining rooftop, running bent over and keeping his eyes on the car.  Raph jumped over to join him, and a second later, Casey was bringing up the rear.

            They crouched in a corner against a low wall as the car stopped.  A door in the building at the end of the alley opened and a little guy stepped out, looking around him nervously.  His hand lifted to touch the tie he was wearing as he moved towards the car.  Before he got too close, the driver’s door opened and a large muscular man got out.  Raphael could recognize a bodyguard anywhere.

            Now just whose body was he guarding?

            The three on the rooftop watched silently as the tableau below them unfolded.  Leo had picked a spot that was near enough for them to hear voices, if they weren’t pitched too low.

            The bodyguard stopped the little guy with an outstretched hand, then glanced around the alley, and at the door the little guy had exited.  He even glanced up at the rooftops.  Wasn’t no way he’d see them, but Raph was kinda surprised the guy even looked.  Usually, these big muscle bound guys didn’t worry about what might come at ‘em from the high ground.  Should worry, though, ‘cause that’s where ninjas came from.

            The bodyguard apparently felt the alley was secure enough.  He stepped back and opened the car’s back door.  The man who stepped out was tall, broad shouldered and Asian.

            Raph hissed, “Isn’t that…?”

            Leo whispered, “Yes.  We need to hear this.” 

            Casey looked at the brothers, confused.  “Who?” he muttered, straining to see over Raph’s shoulder. 

            Raph glanced at him and said, “Lin Zhu.  Now shut up.”

            Casey shrugged, still confused, but he knew they’d fill him in later.

            The man from the building was obviously frightened.  Beads of sweat on his forehead were easily discernable from the rooftop.  He cleared his throat, then cleared it again.

            “I..I’m honored that you took the time from your busy schedule to come and collect this yourself, Mr. Lin.  You really didn’t have to.”

            Lin answered, “Oh, but I did Mr. Rose.  We seem to be having a communication problem.  Possibly if you speak with me directly, we can clear up the confusion.”

            “No confusion.  I’ve got everything here.”  Rose reached into his jacket, but the bodyguard’s hand clapped over his arm instantly.  Rose slipped his hand out slowly, and the bodyguard reached into the pocket and extracted an envelope, which he handed to Lin.

            Lin opened the envelope and pulled a yellow slip of paper halfway out.  He tilted it to catch the light from the single bulb over a door and then he pushed the paper back into the envelope before speaking.

            “My father was expecting a much larger tribute.”  The timbre of his voice was well modulated; even.  But Rose jumped like he had been hit.  He started to shake, and pulled at his tie.

            “No. No. I’m sure that is the agreed upon amount.”

            Lin shook his head twice.  “See, Mr. Rose.  This is what I meant by confusion.  You are late with the tribute, and it is clearly not the amount set forth by our agreement.”  Lin turned his head a bit, as though studying something and then spoke again, “What should we do about this?”

            Rose was trying to back away.  Lin’s voice had never changed, his stance completely non-threatening, but the little man was terrified.

            “Look, I’ll get the rest.  I will.  Things have been a little bad lately.  There’s some vigilante out there who’s been knocking down my guys every time they go out to collect.  I mean, I keep hearing about green men, and my guys show up bleeding.  We haven’t had a good heist in over a week…”

            He trailed off as Lin stepped towards him.  “Tell me about the green men.”

            Rose licked his lips.  “Dunno much.  Just the guys say every time they try to knock over a store, or collect protection, some green reptile looking creature’s show up and beat the shit outta them.  I make my best money selling powder, but I can’t even push that right now.  My guys can’t get any kids to run the stuff for them.”

            Lin’s head was down.  He was perfectly immobile for several minutes.  Rose had stopped shaking and was starting to get a cunning look on his face.

            Then he hit the ground.  One minute he’d started to relax, the next, Lin had swept his feet from under him and pinned him to the dirty concrete.

            Lin dug into the little man’s chest with one knee.  His other foot was planted squarely on Rose’s left hand.  “Do you know why I am going to let you live, Mr. Rose?”

            Rose groaned, “Please, Mr. Lin, anything you want, I’ll do anything...”

            “Good.  I want information.  About the green men.  Everything, no matter how idiotic it may sound to you.  Every little detail, whether you consider it relevant or not.  I also want to know if anyone has seen a woman with the green men.  Is that clear?”

            Rose nodded; kept nodding as though his head couldn’t stop.  His eyes were wide, pupils dilated in fear.

            Lin said, “And I want the rest of the tribute.  You have two nights.  Send it this time.  Do not make me come for it, or for the information I require.”

            “No, no I won’t.  You’ll have it, all of it.  And everything I can find out.  I swear!”

            “And as a little reminder…”  Lin stepped down hard on the man’s trapped hand.  Raph could hear the bones snap just before Rose screamed.

            Lin moved up and back in one fluid motion.  His bodyguard opened the car door and closed it after Lin, who had entered without a backward glance.  Then the bodyguard got into the car, started it, and backed out of the alley.

            Leo moved away from the edge of the building and ran to an adjoining rooftop.  Raph and Casey followed without a word.  After they had put a couple of buildings between them and the alley, Leo stopped.  He looked at Raphael, and Raph looked back.

            Casey fidgeted, then blurted, “Geez guys.  What the fuck?”

            Raph shrugged.  “Well, Case, ya’ know…just our turtle luck runnin’ true ta form.  Ain’t bad enough we got crazy ass Karai, insane Bishop, Hun and the Purple Dragons, and that fruit loop Stockman ta worry about.  Seems like we sorta inherited another one from Lavinia.”

            Leo snapped, “Not her fault.”

            Raph snarled back, “I know that.  But we gotta deal with it.  Or do ya’ want her ta deal with it the way she used ta?”

            “She’s past that now.  She has a home, Raphael.  No more running.  Are you still worried about that?  After all we’ve been through in the last eight months?” Leo asked his brother.

            Casey interrupted.  “Will one of ya’ guys tell me what this is all about?  Or do I need ta go back ta that alley and give that Rose guy a busted head ta match his busted hand?”

            “Chill, Case.  Fer cryin’ out loud.  We’re tryin ta tell ya’,” Raph told his best friend.  “Look, ya’ know how Lav collects money for her charity, ta help get that kid’s hospital built?  Well, she went ta a dinner meeting a couple weeks ago, and that Lin character was there.  An’ he sorta, ya’ know, started comin’ on ta her.  So she backed him down like she always does with the wolves.  Only he don’t know when ta quit.  Even had somebody followin’ her.  We kinda had ta discourage the guys a couple times so they’d know ta back off.  I guess we got seen a little bit.”

            “That shouldn’t have happened,” Leo said.

            Raph growled, “Ok, so we ain’t all shadow people.  Fuck that, Leo.  Lav told us the guy gave her a bad vibe, ‘s why she wouldn’t take his money.  An’ looks like she was right.  So, ya gonna tell her, or what?”

            Leo shook his head.  “I don’t know yet.  Let me think about it.  The last time something like this happened, she used herself as bait in a trap.  I don’t want a repeat.”

            Raph didn’t ask anymore.  He didn’t want a repeat either.  The first time had scared the fuck out of him.  Fearless, Jr. he was gonna start callin’ her.  That’s what comes from havin’ a woman who can’t really be injured.

            “So what now?” he asked his older brother.

            “We go home.  That’s enough for one night, I think.”

            “Yeah.  What about ya’ Case?  Pullin’ it in, too?”

            Casey grinned sheepishly.  “Guess so.  April’s probably sittin’ up waitin’ ta see if I come home in one piece.  So, like, I’ll catch ya’ later, ok?”

            “Sure,” Raph answered, and watched the bone head trot off.

            He and Leo turned in the direction of their home.  Running the rooftops next to Leo, Raph couldn’t help but be impressed as he always was in how supple his brother’s movements were.  Leo didn’t waste any motion, his body lithe and radiating power.  When he did his kata’s, his forms flowed together in a single movement.  Smooth, like some jungle cat.  And he would get that focused, determined look on his face. 

            These were the things he loved about Leo, one of the reasons he loved to fuck Leo.  ‘Cause being that determined about everything meant he was equally as determined when they had sex.  That made it pretty powerful stuff.

            Didn’t mean there weren’t still times when he wanted to knock Leo’s block off.  Shell, the brothers had discovered that becoming sexually active with each other hadn’t changed who they were fundamentally.

            Sure, it took the edge off, and it brought them closer in some ways, because, shell, after a good fuck everyone was mellow enough to talk about some deeper stuff.  Like how Raphael’s emotions sometimes got the better of him.  But he never talked all that long, he mostly just fell asleep.  So yeah, he still had those big fights with Leo.

            Like the night he’d met Lavinia.  Maybe Master Splinter was right about Fate.  Like what he’d said that time about how _“the fabric of fate weaves an interconnecting pattern”_.  It sure the fuck did.

            Leo had a stick up his ass that night.  Casey had called to see if Raph wanted to hit the alleys, and fuckin’ Leo had grabbed the shell cell and had the nerve to tell Case that Raph wasn’t going out.  Leo had hung up before Raph could get his hands on the phone.  So of course Raph got in his face, ‘cause now he was pissed.  Fuckin’ boiling, as a matter of fact.

            Where the fuck did Fearless get the idea he could tell Raph when he could ‘n couldn’t go anywhere he damn well felt like going?

            Leo got that smug look and told him, “Because I’m the leader.  You have _not_ been practicing, you’ve missed too many training sessions because of your late nights.  It’s time you got serious or the next time we meet some Foot patrol you’re going to get your shell handed to you.”

            Raphael wasn’t sure which hacked him off more - the “I’m the leader” shit, or Leo havin’ the nerve to say he thought Raph wouldn’t hold up his end of a fight.

            So he jabbed a finger into Leo’s chest and got in his face.  “Fuck you, Fearless.”

            Leo said, “Not right now, Raph.”

            Fuckin’ stupid thing to say if he didn’t wanna make Raph boil over.  But maybe he did.  ‘Cause he’d sure as shell pushed Raph all day. 

            So Raph grabbed Leo’s biceps tight and squeezed, growling, “Yeah, maybe ya’ do want it Leo.  That why ya’ want me home tonight?  Ya’ need a good dickin’?”

            Leo broke his hold and shoved Raph back.  Raph came at him then, low and fast, throwing him to the ground, but Leo rolled with the momentum and regained his feet before Raph could pounce.

            Then they were fighting.  Landing blows, coming together, pulling apart, shifting, looking for advantages.  Raph had weight, reach and muscle.  Leo had speed and technique.

            Leo feinted with his left to Raph’s body, but Raph knew Leo’s style, and glanced at his right, expecting the blow from that side.  Leo spotted the opening, and pulled the left up into a vicious, bruising uppercut.  Raph saw it coming and pulled his head to the side, trying to block it with his shoulder but he was just not fast enough.

            Raph went down hard.

            Oh, he pushed himself to his feet fast enough.  And in one fluid movement, he also pulled his sais.

            Leo’s eyes narrowed, and he circled Raph.  “You really want to do this, Raph?”

            Raph scowled.  “Ya’ wanted ta start something Leo, now I’m gonna finish it.”

            Leo’s hands came up to grip his katanas, withdrawing them in a single slow, deliberate movement.

            For a breadth, nothing happened.  Sounds came to Raphael’s ears; their breathing, Don and Mikey coming in to watch them, the sound of the television droning away in the background.  And the roar in his ears that rose in volume as his anger rose.

            His movement drew Leo and their weapons clashed, metal singing against metal.  A block, thrust, charge, parry, swing - the dance they did, each barely missing.  Leo so fuckin’ fast with those razor sharp blades.

            “STOP!”

            Out of nowhere, Master Splinter appeared next to them.  It was back off, or strike their sensei.  Raphael backed away; Leo lowered his katanas.  And his eyes.

            “My sons. This is unacceptable…” he began to say and that was when Raph snapped.

            The voice in his head said, “ _Too fuckin’ much_.”  Raph interrupted his father and said, “I’m outta here.”

            As he sprinted out of the door he faintly heard Master Splinter trying to call him back.

            He ran the roof tops for a while, trying to run out his anger.  At some point he just stopped, on a familiar roof, he realized.  He was atop a building they’d been coming to for a couple of weeks.  Didn’t even know why this particular building had been drawing them.  It just had, and they’d all sparred up here in the open air.

            Raphael stood looking down into the street below.  Finally, he just shouted, one long, painful shout, tearing at his throat, fierce, primal; full of hurt.

            Then he said aloud, “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

            “Not a thing.”  A soft voice from the shadows answered him.

            Raphael spun on his heel and his sais flew into his hands.  Walking slowly towards him was a woman.  First thing he noticed was she was fuckin’ beautiful.  Then he noticed she was armed.  A holster was belted around her slender waist, and she carried a pair of tonfas strapped into it, one on each hip.

            She was head to foot in black, except on her arms, where the skin was bare.  She was solid, lean, muscular, with rounded hips and full breasts.  Her hair was a light color, sort of like honey, though it was hard to tell in the dim light.  She had it pulled back into one long braid, tied with a green ribbon.

            The woman stopped just out of his reach.  She was careful to keep her arms away from the tonfas, holding still in a non-threatening way.  She also stood slightly sideways, in a more defensive posture.  Playin’ it safe, despite what she said, he realized in amusement.

            “What’re ya’ doin’ up here?” he asked.

            “Watching you,” she replied.

            Raph pressed, “Why?”

            She cocked her head a little to the side and answered, “Because I’m interested.  I’ve been watching the four of you for some time.”

            “The four of us…” he trailed off.  “ _Oh, yeah, I guess we been on this roof a lot lately,”_ Raph told himself.  He started again, “Ya’ been followin’ us?”

            “No,” she said, “this is my roof.”

            Raphael digested that.  “Ya’ live in the building?” he asked, wanting to know.

            Her laugh was a soft whisper of sound.  “That too.  I meant, I _own_ this building.”

            “ _Okay”_ , he thought first, then, “ _Really fuckin’ weird.”_

             “So, how come ya ain’t said anything until now?” he asked.

            A small smile twisted the corners of her mouth up.  “I was waiting for you to come up here alone.”

            Raph swallowed.  Thought that over.  “Again, why?”

            “I’ve watched you guys fight.  You’re good, really good - all of you.  Maybe I’ve been hoping someone would practice with me, spar with me.  It’s been a long time since I’ve met anyone who’d give me a challenge.  I’m getting rusty,” she told him.

            “Me, ya’ said.  Ya’ been waitin’ for me,” Raph insisted.

            She shrugged.  “It was partly deductive reasoning.  The one in blue - he’s cautious.  If you were all together, he’d have told you guys to disappear.  And you wouldn’t ever have come back.  If I’d gotten him alone, he would have melted into the shadows without giving me a chance to speak.” 

            At her pause, Raph urged, “Go on.”

            “The purple one is too wary.  He would have weighed the options and chosen to avoid the meeting.  And the orange one - well, I wasn‘t sure he‘d take me seriously.  So, that left you.”

            He pushed, “I got the vote why?”

            Her smile intensified.  “You don’t scare.  If something comes at you unexpectedly, you meet it head on.  I knew you wouldn’t leave.  Besides…” she added faintly, “red’s my favorite color.”

            Raph let that sink in for a minute.  Then he pointed a finger at the tonfas and asked, “Ya’ any good with those?”

            She met his eyes.  “Yes.”  Simple, direct, no further explanation.  She probably was, Raph decided.  He also decided he wanted to find out.

            “Ya’ want ta have a go with those right now?”

            She shook her head.  “Not…not yet.  Could we go hand-to-hand first?  I really do need the practice.”

            “Hey, your party.”  He got into his stance and watched her do the same.

            Then he attacked, not hard - he wanted to see what she could do.  Her reactions were fast, she countered him, brushed his strikes aside.  He saw she was using Aikido, had a good technique that took advantage of her lesser strength.  But she also didn’t stick to that style rigidly.  Sometimes she would surprise him with an unorthodox move.  He found he was enjoying himself. 

            Pressing in on her, Raphael lunged up under her defenses and shoved hard into her shoulders.  It put her down on the ground at his feet.  Rolling onto her side, she hooked her left leg around his right ankle and mule kicked him dead center in his plastron, simultaneously sweeping the caught leg out from under him.

            Raph went down in surprise, and twisted to grab at her ankle, but she’d already flipped backwards away from him and regained her feet.  As she came at him, he rolled quickly over and up, swinging his arm at her head.  She ducked, skidded sideways, and back flipped out of his reach.

            “You’re playing with me,” she accused him, one eyebrow arched.

            “Hey, ya’ been watchin’ me remember?  I don’t know nothin’ about how ya’ fight,” he told her.

            “Okay, I’ll try to show you.”  She came in again; striking quickly at his face, neck, and armpit.

            Her legs kicked at his knees, the muscle on his outer thigh, his instep.  Sensitive spots.  He had to work harder to block her strikes.  Raph punished her arms and legs as they came at him.  And it didn’t seem to faze her.  Shell, yeah, this was good.

            He noticed she’d come in to strike, stay a few seconds, then back away. “ _Found a weakness,”_ he realized.  “ _Won’t stay in close ‘cause I’m too strong_.”

            So the next time she got close enough, he pressed in closer.  Got the pleasure of seeing her eyes go wide even though it cost him a nasty sting on the side of his neck.  Then he caught her right elbow, squeezed and straightened her arm, pulled her close and swept her feet out from under her.  As she fell back, he went with her - locking her caught arm between his own arm and body.  He straddled her thighs and caught her left arm, pinning her wrist to the rooftop.

            She struggled under him for a minute; tried to bring her legs up to catch some part of him, but she had no leverage.  Finally, she stopped moving and stared up at him.

            They were both breathing hard.  Raph stared down at her, her breast heaving, her mouth slightly open, her green, green eyes staring back at him.  Almost a reflection of him in their color.  He felt a tingle of something pass through him; a current, like nothing he’d ever felt.

            _“Fuck,”_ he thought, _“I’m getting excited.  She’s makin’ me hot”._

            She must have noticed; would have to have been blind not to notice.  She told him quickly, “I yield.”

            He didn’t release her right away.  In fact, he felt sort of - hypnotized.

            It wasn’t until he felt her trying to free her arms and heard her repeat, “Hey, I said I yield” that he let her go and got up.

            Raph offered her a hand and for a second, he didn’t think she’d take it.

             “ _Fuck, I screwed up,_ ” he thought.  Then she took his offered hand and let him pull her to her feet.

            “I was right,” she said.  “You’re out of my league.”

            Raph chuckled and said, “Don’t sell yourself short, lady.  You’re plenty good.”

            “Lavinia,” she said.

            Raph raised an eye ridge.  “What?”

            “My name.  You know, as opposed to ‘lady’.  I’m Lavinia.”

            “Nice ta meet ya‘.  The name’s Raphael.”

            “Hmm, Raphael,” she repeated it softly, slowly, like she was tasting it.  Just the way she pronounced his name sent a shiver down his spine.

            _“Shell,”_ he thought, _“how’s a little thing like her sayin’ my name get me so messed up?”_

            She nodded towards his sais and asked, “You up for a little weapons practice?”

            “Ya’ sure you’re ready for that?” Raph countered.  “I don’t wanna hurt ya’.”

            Lavinia laughed, “You won’t hurt me; you’re too good.  Besides, you _can’t_ hurt me.”

            “An’ what exactly does that mean?” he wanted to know.

            She pointed to a sai and opened her hand, asking, “Could I have one of those a moment?”

            Puzzled, Raph pulled one of his sais from his belt.  He flipped it to extend the hilt to her.

            Lavinia held it up and looked over the weapon.  “Nice.  A good balance.  Solid.” 

            She ran a finger up to the tip, caressing the metal.  Raph felt like she was caressing him; felt a stirring of something deep inside.  And realized he was holding his breath.  He exhaled silently.

            What she did next was completely unexpected.  She brought her other arm up, and jammed the tip of the sai into her wrist.

            Raph jumped forward and pulled the sai free.

            “What the fuck…” he yelled, grabbing her injured arm.

            And then he looked down.  Not even the tiniest drop of blood colored her wrist.  The hole in her skin was slowly closing.

            Raph held her arm and watched the injury disappear.  It was fast, one minute a gaping hole, the next, nothing.  He ran a thumb over the skin.  Completely unblemished.

            She pulled her arm back.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be so dramatic.  I don’t tell my secret enough to know how to prepare someone for my ‘gift’.”

            “What are ya’?” Raph demanded.

            Lavinia sighed, “I’m a mutant.  I’m guessing you are too, since I’ve never seen any giant turtles before.  I’ve been like this since I can remember, so I suppose I was born this way.  I don’t have any parents to ask.”

            Raph studied her.  Processed the information.

            “So, ya’ stab yourself ta prove you're not makin’ up a story?"

            " _Well_ , yes," Lavinia admitted.  “I know your secret, now you know mine.  Keeps it all balanced.  I hope you aren't going to sell the information to the news media."

            Raph laughed, "Yeah, sure.  Giant green mutant ninja turtle strolls into channel 6.  Sounds like the beginning of some bad dirty joke."

            She laughed, too.  "So, what do you say?  Weapons practice?"

            Raph grinned.  "Sure, now that I know I won't hurt ya'."  He pulled the other sai and crouched into position.

            "Hey, it does hurt, so maybe I should have said you can't injure me."

            Lavinia grasped the handles on her tonfas and pushed down swiftly.  A soft _snick_ and the holster released the weapons into her hand.

            “ _Specially made,”_ Raph thought.  He watched her spin the tonfas in her hands and settle the wood along her arms, in a defensive stance. 

            Her tonfas were made of dark wood, maybe mahogany.  There was an inlaid piece of metal along the backs of each, something etched into the metal which looked like Kanji.  He couldn’t read it in this light, but he knew these were old, and handmade, and very unusual.

            Raph moved forward and jabbed with the sai in his right hand.  She flipped a tonfa up and batted him away.  He came in low, to the side with his left, she blocked that strike also.  Her tonfas flipped and twisted; fast, very fast, as she countered with a blow meant for his head.  He deflected the blow, caught and pushed away a jab to his chest with the head of her tonfa.  The next one was aimed at his jaw, and he leaned away from it.

            Her tonfas were arcs of whistling menace as they turned and whirled at him.  She countered every jab, batted away every thrust of his sais.

            She twirled the tonfas at his head, jumped and kicked him in the chest.  He leaned back and let the kick graze him, twisted into her attack, jabbing at her first with one, then the other sai.  He started to move faster, to put more muscle into his strikes, feeling more confident with her prowess.

            Yeah, she was good with them.

            He tried to catch the wood between the prongs of his sai, but she slid them free, undeceived by the tactic.  She gauged her distance from Raph, danced back from him and spun her tonfa.  Swung another blow to his head, putting her hips into the motion.  He dodged back, caught and blocked another blow aimed at the sensitive unprotected spot on his side.

            He was smiling now; exhilarated.  He tested every move she had, enjoying the movement of her weapons as they spun so fast the wood was just a blur.  He moved his sai with her rhythm; pressing just beyond her abilities so she had to push herself.

            Yeah, she was _damn_ good with them.

            Then the moment came again.  She tried to maintain her distance, keep up with his speed.  But he was backing her up, leading her where he wanted her to go.  They were moving too fast so she couldn’t look behind her.

            It was a mistake a more experienced ninja like himself wouldn’t make.  Whoever had taught her was very, very good.  But her training had obviously never been finished.

            There was some sort of low building on the roof top and Raph backed her into it.  Before Lavinia realized her error, she was too close to the wall to properly move the tonfas.

            Raph watched her eyes as she recognized her mistake and tried to dart around him.  She had one chance and he was pleased that Lavinia thought quickly enough to understand it and move so fast.  Only Raph also knew that she had only one option.  He drove in fast as she started to leap, and he slammed her into the wall.

            He spun his sai towards her, pressing the hilt sideways into Lavinia’s wrists and slapped her knuckles into the wall.  The force opened her hands and the tonfas fell from them, hitting the concrete with a clatter.

            Raph pushed his body into her to prevent those long legs of hers from doing any damage.  Lavinia was stubborn; tried to struggle against him for a long moment before settling down and meeting his eyes.

            His face was so close to hers that their breath washed over each other.

            Neither said a word.  The smile was still on Raphael’s face as he waited.  Lavinia had to say it, even though he could tell she didn’t want to.  The look in her eyes told Raph she hated to lose.  Raph understood that look.

            Finally she spoke, “I…yield.”

            He found he hadn’t wanted her to say those words after all.  Lavinia was warm against him, warm and soft.  And she smelled really good - clean, like sunshine.

            His eyes moved over her face, down to her neck.  Her neck was long and slender.  He could see her pulse jumping there.

            They were both breathing hard and Raph was pretty sure it wasn’t all from exertion.

            His eyes moved back up to hers.  “Ya’ know what ya’ did wrong?”

            “Yes,” Lavinia all but whispered.  “I told you I was rusty.”

            “Well, ya’ were right that ya’ need ta practice more.”

            They were both silent again.  Still, Raph didn't release her.

            This time she didn't struggle.  Lavinia’s eyes were locked on his, a question behind them.  Waiting.  Damn, he thought, no female ever made him feel like this.  His mouth was dry.  He looked at her mouth, studied her lips.  Wanted to touch them.

            Then he noticed a blush climbing over her face.  Lavinia tensed against him and he understood that she somehow knew what he was thinking.

            Raph released her arms and backed away slowly.  Lavinia brought her arms down and rubbed at her wrists while she watched him.  Then she leaned down to retrieve her tonfas and snapped them back into the holster.

            When she looked back at him the blush was gone and she seemed composed again.

            "Would you..." Lavinia started and then stopped to dart a pink tongue across her upper lip.  "Would you want to do this again sometime?  To help me practice," she added quickly.

            Raph didn't have to think _that_ over.  “Yeah, sure.  Tomorrow night?" he asked, striving to sound nonchalant.

            Lavinia was walking towards a set of steps that led down to a door.  He fell in step next to her until she started down.  When she reached the door she turned to look back up at him.

            “Can’t tomorrow, or the next night.  I’m sorry.”  Lavinia smiled at him and explained, “I have to drive our mobile medical van.”

            Raph asked, “You a nurse?”  He didn’t know nurses made enough to buy buildings, but then he really didn’t know about havin’ a job anyway.

            “No.  I’m a doctor.  I helped set up the mobile med van to go into some of the poorer communities in the evenings - when parents are usually home.  They can bring their kiddos to us for some free care.  Usually, we do have male RN’s or EMT’s drive the van, but ours quit to go work in Jersey.”

            She flipped a hand into the air.  “We won’t get a new one until Friday.  So I can meet you again Friday.”

            Friday.  Raph never thought two days could sound so long.  “Sure, I’ll meet ya’ up here Friday night.  ‘Bout eleven sound good?” he asked.

            “Perfect.  And I’ll bring something for us to drink.”  Lavinia’s eyes sparkled up at him, a delighted smile on her face and Raph felt his heart flip over.

            She turned around and pressed her palm against a glass screen mounted next to the door.  Raph heard a snap as the door opened for her.  Lavinia looked back at him as she entered; then slowly closed the door.

            On the way back to the lair, Raph realized that for the first time in his life - he had a date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,364  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations, language, violence.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo recalls his first glimpse of Volod, the evil leader of the Vampire Crew. They almost lose Lavinia to him during a massive battle.

            Leo’s mind was working as he and Raph headed back to the sewers.  Apparently, Lin Zhu wasn’t just another rich, over indulged playboy.  He was the titular head of some Asian mob; ostensibly working for an absentee father.  Did the father know what the son was doing?  Did it matter?

            The problem at hand was what to tell Lavinia.  And tell her he must, because she was bound to meet the guy again at some function.  Lin was traveling in her circles now, trying to buy himself a cover of respectability.  He’d already made it clear he had more than a business interest in her.

            When these guys fell for Lav, they fell fast.  It wasn’t a problem if they were ‘good guys’.  She dealt with the ones who could take no for an answer quickly and painlessly.  It was the other ones, the ‘crazies’.  Like that Volod character.

            He was just another gang leader, Leo told himself.  Recruited a bunch of lonely kids and runaways and made money off their work.  The difference with this guy, he also had them out collecting blood.  What he did with it, what he told the kids he did with it, was anybody’s guess.

            Maybe he did drink it.  He was definitely crazy.

            The night Leo first saw the group the news called the ‘Vampire Crew’ was the night he also saw Lavinia in person for the first time.  After Mikey insisted they all get a look at her.  When Raph had come home with a dreamy look on his face.  No, not quite that.  Raph had looked…hopeful.

            Raphael never looked hopeful.  He woke up with the attitude that somebody had pissed in his post toasties or was planning on it.  And if he couldn’t have his cereal without piss, you’d better believe he’d make someone else eat it.

            They’d gone out for their look at this new woman in Raph’s life and run into a fight.  A fight she’d gotten herself into, trying to save an old woman’s life.  Raph had told them she could fight; that she had martial art skills.  She did.

            She had really advanced skills.

            Leo had watched her move, seeing something vaguely familiar in her technique.  He could see where she needed more training also, but for this type of fighting, even if these were Foot soldiers, she would have been just fine.  They’d only jumped in because of the sheer volume of her opponents.

            After the fight they’d had to fade before he’d gotten the chance to really talk to her.  The police were coming.  Raph had tried to talk her out of coming back to that neighborhood again the next night as she planned, but she had laughed his concern away.  Her assailants wouldn’t come back again, she told him.

            They’d ducked into the sewers before the cops showed up.

            The walk back to the lair was made in silence.  Each of the brothers seemed to be lost in thought.  They had never been this quiet after a fight.  Even when they’d rescued April they had been loud; excited.

            Something about this night was different.  Something about this fight had been different.  Something about this woman opened possibilities.

            As they entered the lair, Raph swung on them.  “We’re goin’ out there again tomorrow, right?”

            Mikey responded, “She said she’d be okay.  She said they wouldn’t come back.”

            “Don’t care.  ‘S not all right ta let her go alone.  We need ta be there,” Raph insisted.

            He didn’t say, _‘I’m going’_ Leo noticed.  He’d said we - as a team.  That might have been Leo’s first intimation as to how Lavinia could help him, something that stirred in his subconscious that would come back to him.

            It came back the next night.  They had gone out together to the roof top above the parked med van.  There never was any question that they would.  She was drawing them just as she’d drawn them to practice for two weeks on her building.  They couldn’t do anything but flutter like moths to her flame.

            The whole neighborhood was quiet.  Very quiet.  The van was locked up and there was no sign of Lavinia.  _“Did something happen?”_ Leo wondered.

            Then Mikey pointed and said, “Hey, there she is.”

            She was coming out of an old tenement.  Behind her, a little girl and her mother stood talking to Lavinia.  Lav had a medical bag in her hand, which she set down as she kneeled in front of the girl.  She said something, and the girl smiled and nodded.  She touched the girl’s head, picked up the bag, shook hands with the girl’s mother, and walked down the stairs to the street.

            When the door shut, Lavinia paused and looked around her.  Then she opened the bag and pulled out the holster with her tonfas in it, and belted it on.  Either she was always this cautious, Leo thought, or she hadn’t really believed nothing would happen tonight.

            “Didn’t she promise to stay close to the van?” Don asked.

            “Yeah.  She also said ‘If I can’,” Raph replied.

            Leo was frowning.  A movement further down the street had drawn his attention.  As he watched, several dark shapes moved from an alley and crept along the walls of the building between Lav and the med van.

            “Guys,” he started to say, but Raph had seen them too.

            Then Mikey said, “Oh, oh.  More trouble.  Other side.”

            Sure enough, another group had detached itself from the shadows down the street behind her.

            The two groups were converging, and Lav was between them.

            “Shell,” Raph muttered.  Leo grabbed his arm before he could jump down as he’d done the night before.

            “Wha’ the fuck…” Raph snapped, but Leo interrupted him.

            “To the side, Raph.  Flanking maneuver.  You and Mikey with that group.”  He gestured.  “Don and I will take the other.  Go.”

            Silently, they leaped to the ledge, onto the fire escape, then down to the street.

            The first group of attackers was about a half block from her when Lav sensed them.  Dropping her bag, she snatched the tonfas from their holster and spun to meet the onslaught.

            Leo had never gotten to see her fight with them - had only Raph’s description to go by.  He stopped for just a second in amazement as he watched the weapons practically leap into her hands.  Watched as she sprang and flipped in mid-air like a panther, spinning the tonfas and dropping the first two assailants.

            Then Don was past him, his bo staff out and sweeping into the gang.  Leo’s katanas were in his hands, and he joined his brother.

            There were a lot of them.  The second group had caught up and were coming at Lavinia.  _“Why so many?”_ Leo wondered, as he flattened his opponent.  He saw Donny sweep two off their feet and smack them hard enough to knock them cold.  Leo worked fast, plowing straight up the middle through the group to reach Lavinia.

He saw a flash of red and orange just beyond her and knew his brothers were working their magic.

            A strike from her tonfa laid a gang member out right at his feet as Leo broke through to her.  She saw him as she swung the tonfa to block a bat, and shouted, “Just had to join the party, huh?”

Leo laughed softly, clipping the guy closest to him and sending him crashing into two of his partners.

            “You throw such good ones,” Leo told her.

            “Just don’t forget they’re kids.”  She tossed over her shoulder at him as she backed towards Leo, her weapons dark flowing arcs in the street light.  They were kids, Leo noticed.  Mostly.  Probably just teenagers, but dangerous all the same.

            Then Don swept in, bowling over the guy in front of him.  Just a second later, Raph and Mikey were with them.

            “Wow, the gangs all here,” Lavinia said.

            “Didn’t think we’d let ya hog all the fun did ya’?” Raph asked as a nose crunched under his fist.

            Mikey’s spinning nunchucks whistled as he blocked a blow.  “Aww, come on, this all they brought?”  Mikey jumped back as a pipe swung at him.  He flipped back twice and kicked another guy into the pipe wielder.

            “Spoke to soon, Mikey,” Don observed.

            A third group suddenly rushed into the melee.  Leo had enough time to think again, _“Why so many after one woman?”_ and then he was fighting.

            Something whistled through the air and missed Lavinia by inches, crashing into the nearby wall.  It shattered and rained glass on the pavement.  Leo just had time to register that someone had shot at her, when another missile hit its target.

            Lavinia cried out and lifted a hand to her chest.  An object protruded from her skin just below the collar bone, and she crumpled to the ground.

            “NO!” Raph shouted and charged into the guy who was trying to pick her up.  He turned savage, standing over her and beating back anyone who came near, stabbing at them with his sais.

            There were too many.  They kept coming in waves, from all directions.

            Donny yelled, “We’ve got to get her out of here!”

            Leo looked over his shoulder and saw an alley twenty feet away.  He remembered it had a manhole to the sewers.

            “Guys, into the alley.  Now!” he ordered.  Clearing a path to Raph, he told his brother, “Get her, I’ll watch your back.”

            Raph slipped his sais into his belt and scooped up Lavinia’s still form.  Leo’s katanas kept the attackers back as Raph ran to the alley.  Mikey and Don plowed through anyone who tried to block his way.

            Leo reached down to grab Lav’s tonfas and sprinted towards the ally.  As Leo ran to join his brothers, he heard someone shout, “Get them!  Don’t let her get away!”

            He paused just a second in the opening to the alley and tried to find the voice behind that command.  He caught a glimpse of a giant of a man wearing a swirling black leather coat, carrying a katana on his back and a sheathed tanto at his side.  Then Donny was calling him.

            Leo ran to them as Don flipped the cover from the manhole.  Mikey jumped down and Raph lowered the unconscious woman to him.  Then Raph jumped after her.  Don leaped through next and Leo went last, pulling the cover over them.

            Raph was holding Lav again when Leo leapt from the ladder.  Don leaned over her, checked her pulse, and pulled back an eyelid.

            “She’s unconscious, but her pulse is good.  We need to get her back to the lair,” Don said.

            Raph rasped, “What about that thing in her chest?”

            Donny looked at it quickly.  “Don’t want to touch it here.  It’s not your average tranquilizer dart.”

            So they ran.  Through the sewers as fast as they could.  At one point, Raphael yelled, “Hey, she’s moving!”

            Don stopped him and pressed his finger to her wrist.  Her head moved, and she moaned.  Leo saw her eyelids flutter.  Then a soft tick came from the device embedded in her skin, a dial turned, and her head fell back.

            “Damn,” Don muttered.  “Go, go guys - fast!” he shouted, and he was running again.

            Leo looked over as they ran and saw Don’s face - he was concentrated, focused on something.  He watched Don’s lips move, heard him counting faintly under his breath.

            They reached the lair a little over ten minutes later.  Don led them straight into the infirmary, calling instructions as he went.  “Raph, on the cot.  Mikey get me towels.  Leo, hand me the scissors.”

            Raph set her down gently on the first of the two cots in the room.  Her long hair cascaded over the pillow, falling over the edge of the cot.  Leo saw the bronze, red and gold highlights blink under the fluorescents; a rich tapestry.  He handed Don the scissors, and brushed hair away from the wound.  It was very, very soft.

            Mikey was back with an armload of towels.  They watched as Don snipped her blouse away from where the device was embedded.

            It was a wicked looking thing; about three inches in diameter, with tiny flat vials full of liquid lining the edges.  A dial in the middle seemed to contain a small timer.

            Don spoke, “Leo, about twelve minutes since she started to wake in the tunnel, right?”

            Leo nodded.  “Yes.  A little over.”

            “I timed it,” Don said.  “Fifteen minute intervals.  It’ll inject another dose into her in about two minutes.”

            Mikey asked, “You can’t like, pull it out, right?  The damn thing has claws!”

            The device was attached to her skin with small curved claws, about ten of them.  Pulling it would rip her up badly.

            “Maybe I can cut each one loose.  It’ll take time.  This stuff that’s being injected into her - I don’t know what it is, or what kind of damage it’s doing,” Don said, his eyes glued to the device.

            Then Lavinia started to move.  She groaned once and her shoulders twitched.  Her lashes fluttered up just a fraction, and Leo could see a flash of green from under them.

            She tilted her head to look at Raph, let her gaze slide over Leo, back over to Mikey, then she stopped as she looked at Don.  Her lips moved and Don leaned in close.

            “Say again,” he told her.

            Words, stronger now, reached them.  “Pull.  Pull it out,” she said slowly, slurring the words.

            Don protested, “If I do, it’ll tear you up.”

            Her head moved again as she made a last effort.  “Trust….”

            The dial started to spin and Don made a decision.  He grabbed a towel from Mikey and clamped his other hand around the device.

            Leo said, “Don, are you s…”

            He didn’t get to finish the sentence as Don pulled, as hard and fast as he could.

            They heard the skin tear, saw a flash of blood before Don clapped the towel over the wound and pressed down.  Lavinia had jerked up with a low cry when Don pulled the thing loose, then fell back, still and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,557  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: and adult situations and concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey thinks about how life changes, family grows, and the deadly aftermath of their first encounter with the Vampire Crew.

            Mikey shifted closer to Lavinia, soaking in the warmth that emanated from her body.  He could never get enough of her - how she looked, how she felt, how she always knew what to do to make him happy.

            How she always knew what to do to make them all happy.

            Not just the sex, though Mikey really enjoyed that part of it.  Straight sex, group sex, really kinky sex; shell, that made life exciting!

            It was the woman thing.  The feminine touch.  All over the lair.  She kept things clean, way cleaner than _they_ ever did.  Put these canvas slip covers on the couch and chairs that were coated with something so they wouldn’t stain when Mikey got too excited and spilled something.  She vacuumed and dusted and washed the bedding ‘n stuff.  They still had chores to do; no way Master Splinter let them off the hook on that, it was just that Lav did extra stuff that made the lair _smell_ clean.

            And the kitchen...well, the kitchen was hers.  She took over the cooking pretty much right away.  They used to take turns and still did if she was gonna be gone at mealtime, but if she was home, she cooked.  Mikey liked to help ‘cause he learned a lot and he could get her to make stuff he’d read about in magazines or saw on TV.  They never ate so well.  Plus, the kitchen was like, almost the cleanest room in the lair.

            Okay, this was the sewers.  They always had rodent ‘n bug problems and everything hadda be sealed or stored in the fridge.  She just sorta pulled the kitchen apart and re-built it to withstand critter attack.

            She got Raph to pull the fridge ‘n oven away from the walls and sealed up holes behind them.  Lined all the shelves with some kinda sticky plastic paper.  Spread around some powdered acid stuff.  Boric she called it.  Safe for Klunk, not safe for bugs.  Lavinia also got Mikey to help her lay out a roll of plastic flooring that stuck to the concrete and went partway up the walls.  No cracks or crevices for things to hide in, and real easy to clean.

            Donny even fixed the wobble in the kitchen table, and made sure there were six chairs to go around it.

            Six.  Because that’s how many were in their family now.

            Lavinia was a lot like Don.  When she wanted something done, it got done.  She got stubborn about stuff, too.  Just like Donny did.  She and Don, they spoke the same language.  Sometimes it seemed like they were the same person.

            Made the time Leo and Don were competing for her _really_ interesting.  Funny to think of _Donny_ messing up Leo’s plan.  Donny rarely ever went against Leo.  Don was content to have Leo lead.  Wasn’t on this though, not about Lav.  Guess that’s where they were more turtle than human.  Mating instincts kicking in.  It was spring when they met her, so that sorta made it worse.

            Made it worse that a nut case was after her, too.  They didn’t know anything ‘bout the guy in those first few days the Turtles were getting to know her.  Neither did she.  Couldn’t figure out how someone knew to shoot her with massive doses of tranqs, ‘cause a plain old dart wouldn’t have worked.

            They had a whole weekend with her before more crazy stuff started.  But she had to go to work the following Monday.

            Leo had begun layin’ down the law to re-order her life ‘n she was letting him.  That’s how Mikey wound up takin’ her through the sewers to an alley close to her office early Monday morning, before a lot of people were around.  He got her topside without incident, and Lavinia was supposed to meet him back there at seven p.m. to go back to the lair.

            That plan got changed around noon when Lavinia called Don’s shell cell.

            Don yelled for Leo, and the way his voice sounded brought Mikey and Raph.  Don shoved the phone into Leo’s hand.

            “It’s Lavinia.  Something’s wrong.”  Don’s eyes were wide.  He pushed the button to switch on the speaker.

            Leo said, “Lav.  I’m here.  What’s is it?”

            Lav’s voice was soft and urgent, “I can’t meet at the alley.  I’m pretty sure the police are going to be following me.”

            They all heard the quiver in her voice.

            “What happened?” Leo asked.

            “I can’t talk over the phone.  That detective is here now, with my assistant.  He could come in at any moment,” she replied.

            “Then one of us will meet you at your apartment.  Just go straight there when you can,” Leo told her.

            “I will.  I’ve got to go.”  The connection went.

            “I’ll go,” Mikey volunteered quickly.

            “Mikey…”  Leo started, but Mike interrupted him.

            “I was supposed to go anyway, ‘cause she’s in danger, right?  No less danger at her apartment.  I can handle it, Leo.”

            Leo looked at him.  Mikey stood straight, pulled his shoulders back and put on his most responsible face.  Opened his blue eyes wide and held Leo’s.

            Leo sighed and Mikey knew he’d won.

            “Okay, Mikey.  But you stay alert and focused.  No messing around.”

            “Hey, no problem.  I’m the Turtle Titan, remember?  I’ll get her back here without being seen.  No worries.”  Mikey beamed.

            He’d had to wait until there were enough shadows from the impending sunset in order to scale her building.  Once on the roof, he tapped on the door to her apartment, but she didn’t answer.  He didn’t want to try her cell in case the police were still with her, so he found a comfortable spot to hide and waited.

            In his imagination, a dozen Foot jumped over the ledge just as she appeared.  He’d beaten them all back single handedly and made them run in fear.  She’d thrown her arms around his neck and whispered, “Oh, Mikey.  That was _so_ brave.”  And then she’d kissed him.

            The door opened right about then and broke into his daydream, which was probably a good thing.  ‘Cause in that dream she was about to do more than just kiss him, and Mikey didn’t wanna try to hide a stiffy.

            “Hello,” Lavinia called tentatively.

            Mikey came out of hiding.  “Hey,” he said in what he hoped was a normal tone of voice.

            “I’m so glad to see you,” she told him.  “Come inside.”

            Lavinia held the door for him so he had to pass close to her.  He got a whiff of her scent; he didn’t know if it was perfume or natural, but it was heady stuff.

            Her apartment was big.  Lots of space with very little in it.  A dining table which looked like it was a makeshift desk occupied an area near a wall of windows.  A big screen TV on a wall, a couple of couches and chairs.  The only thing she had a lot of were books.  Bookshelves lined the walls and they were completely full.

            “Mikey,” she called from another room, “I’m going to throw some things in a bag.  Can you check the fridge and freezer for things to take back to the lair?  I don’t want food to spoil since I’m hardly ever here now.”

            He found the kitchen and started pulling things from the refrigerator.  Milk, eggs, fruit and vegetables he placed on the countertop.  In the freezer were different kinds of packaged meats, and he grabbed things at random.  He had to gauge how much they could carry.

            Lavinia came in with a gym bag slung over her shoulder.  She’d changed from her business suit into black jeans and a dark green blouse.

            “Can we carry all this?” she asked.

            “You have something’ we can put it in?” Mikey wanted to know.

            She grabbed a large backpack from where it leaned against some cupboards.  After a few tries, they got everything in so the eggs were safe.

            “It’s pretty heavy,” Lavinia said, trying to lift it from the counter.  “All that frozen stuff.”

            “Hey, no problem,” Mikey bragged and tossed it over his shell.  It really wasn’t too heavy for him, considering the stuff Donny usually made him haul back from the junkyard.

            The look she gave him was very gratifying.  She looked impressed and - something else.  It flashed, then disappeared.  He hoped it wasn’t his imagination, ‘cause he enjoyed that look.

            “You ready to go?” he asked.

            “Oh, I’m so ready,” she replied.

            He didn’t ask what that meant.  There’d be time for that later.  They went back up to the roof and Mikey unwound a rope from his waist. He popped open the collapsible grappling hook, attaching it to the ledge.  Mikey tugged hard to make sure it was secure and then tossed the rope over the side.

            “This’ll get us to the fire escape five floors down this side of the building,” he explained.  “I’ll pull it back and we’ll use it again to get to the alley.”

            He went first; then watched her rappel down to him.  She was quick, strong and sure footed.  And the view while she came down wasn’t bad either.

            They made it to the alley without incident.  Mikey moved the manhole cover to the sewers and she went down the ladder.  He had to take the pack off and hold it in one hand to descend, but once they were both safely in, he put it back on.

            They only had to walk through a couple of short tunnels to reach the sewer slider.  He took his pack off, gathered her bag, and secured them behind the seat.  After he got on, Lavinia slid in behind him, pressed tight against his carapace because of the baggage.  He didn’t mind.

            Lavinia’s arms slid around him to grip the edge of his shell as he started the engine.  His shell was sensitive enough to enjoy the sensation, and the feel of her breasts pressed against him.  Mikey decided to take a longer route to get home.

            The guys were anxiously waiting when they got to the lair.  His oldest brother gave him a look, but Mikey held up the backpack.  “Hey, she wanted to bring some food.”

            “We should put it away before it all starts to thaw,” Lavinia said, moving towards the kitchen.

            Leo stepped in front of her.  “It can wait a few minutes longer.  Tell us what happened.”

            That’s when she started to shake.  She’d been holding it back all this time, hiding it so Mikey didn’t even realize something bad had happened.  Leo had.  Somehow his bro’ had seen through her happy face down to the stuff she was hiding.  That’s one of the things Leo was best at.

            Leo reached out and gripped her shoulder.  Don moved up, took her arm and told Leo, “Shock.  She needs to sit down.”

            Leo nodded and let Don guide her to the couch.  Don quickly sat down next to her, and Leo parked himself on the table, directly facing her.  Mikey grabbed the space on her other side, which left Raph standing.  She was dry swallowing and shaking so hard Mikey didn’t think she’d be able to talk.

            Then Raph, tactful as ever, rumbled, “Whadda we do, slap her or shove a drink down her throat?”

            Lavinia’s head popped up.  “You’d better not do either,” she snapped.

            Raph grinned.

            “I’m not having hysterics,” she stated, “this is just the first chance I’ve had to react.  That boy is dead.”  She started blinking, and a big tear rolled down her cheek.  She brushed it away angrily.

            Raph wasn’t smiling anymore.  Leo leaned forward.  “From the beginning,” he instructed.

            Lavinia glanced up at him.  “That detective got to my office maybe thirty minutes after I did this morning.  He said there was something I needed to see, that it was urgent.  So I went with him.  He took me to the morgue.”  She stopped again and drew in a deep breath.

            Don’s hand came down on one of hers, and she started speaking again.

            “N-not my favorite place, the morgue.  Those clients are past my help.”  She grimaced at her own bad joke; then continued, “It was the boy, the one I turned over to the police last Wednesday.  Very dead.  His throat was r-ripped out.”  She stopped again and shot a look at Leo, at Raph.  Mikey didn’t know what it meant, but his bro’s apparently did.

            “Detective Sandoval wanted me to see his chest.  That’s why he brought me there.  The boy’s chest.”  Her eyes widened, seeing it again.  Mikey put a hand on her bicep and started stroking her skin.  Lav shot him a grateful glance that made his heart jump in his throat.

            “Someone had carved a message in his chest.  The coroner said it was done after he died, so he didn’t feel it.  The slashed carotid killed him.  He was bled out and transported to an overpass.  They strung him upside down for the morning commuters to find.”

            Leo prompted her when she stopped, “What was the message?”

            Lav’s eyes were moist again.  “For the Dr.  With love.  I’m waiting.”

            The room was silent.  Mikey continued to stroke her arm and watched as Don tightened his grip on her hand.

            Two large tears fell over her lower lids and rolled down her face.  She was looking down at her hands, at Don’s hand holding hers.

            “He was only sixteen.  _Sixteen_.  That shouldn’t have been his life.  He didn’t deserve _this_.  It’s my fault.  _My_ fault,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

            Okay, so she’s a lot like Leo, too.

            Leo didn’t mention he’d killed his first man at fifteen.  He spent a lot of hours meditating, probably some of that was dealing with those demons.  Death.  For Mikey, death was a given.  He didn’t really dwell on it.

            “Lavinia, _look at me_!” Leo’s command voice.

            Slowly, her eyes came up to meet his.  Pretty sure she didn’t want to, but that wasn’t a voice easily ignored.

            “How was it your fault?  What could you have done?” he demanded.

            Mikey thought,  _“Been there, done that, right Leo?”_

            She gaped at him and then stuttered, “H-he was killed because I caught him.  P-punishment…”

            “You didn’t dictate his killers’ action,” Leo interrupted.  “You didn’t know this would happen.  All you did was take a dangerous kid off the streets.  The system let him out to wait for his day in court.  He made the choice to go back to his friends.  He should have known.  Not your fault.”

            Lavinia seemed to digest this, the look on her face uncertain.  Mikey didn’t know if those few sentences from Leo would erase the guilt, but it helped.  Probably no one but Leo could have said them and made her believe.  That was another of his gifts.

            “Why are the police following you?” Leo asked, breaking into her thoughts.

            Lavinia tilted her head and said, “Because they want me in protective custody.  I told Detective Sandoval no.  I think he put some men on me anyway.  What I do, who I am; I can’t have that.  It’s too late to call the mayor; I’ll have to do it tomorrow.  He can call Sandoval off.”

            No one asked how she’d get through to the mayor.  It was a given she would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,383  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Don acts on impulse and is rewarded by the results. Lavinia is reunited with her ‘brother’.

            Don sometimes wondered what had made Leo first decide on his bold plan to seduce Lavinia.  Did Leo feel the same need for her that Don felt right away, was it the idea of such a challenge, or was he stimulated by Raph’s desire and the need to dominate Raph?

            He was pretty sure whichever proved to be the correct answer, it had begun that night they’d brought her to the lair.  The night Don yanked the tranquilizer dart from her chest; just on her word and an impulse.  Don rarely acted on impulse; things usually didn’t turn out well when he did.

            It had that night.  Things started to fall into place as soon as he pulled that tranq out of Lavinia.

            Don looked at the thing in his hand with disgust, and placed it into the towel Mikey was holding.  He was calm now that the decision on what to do had been made and he told Leo, “Get the sutures, I need to stitch it quickly.”

            Before Leo could move, Raph said, “Check it first, Don.”

            Don looked at him.  “If I move the towel, she’ll bleed out before I can sew it up.”

            “But the towel ain’t red, Donny,” Raph calmly replied.

            Don looked down.  The towel should be soaked.  It wasn’t.  Slowly, he lifted an edge and peeked under it.  To his amazement, there was _no_ blood.

            He lifted the towel away and they all watched as the last of the wound sealed itself.

            Nothing was left to show she’d been shot.  No discoloration, no blood.  Just clear, smooth, unblemished skin.

            “I told ya’, she’s an empath,” Raph said.  “Thought that’s why ya’ went ahead ‘n yanked that thing off.”

            Honestly, Don didn’t know why he did it.  Common sense dictated he remove it surgically.  Something in her eyes had implored him when she said to pull it.  Something in that one word, ‘Trust’, had made him decide on a more drastic, less logical move.

            He didn’t know if she would have said trust me, or trust you.  Did she trust him to do what needed doing after one look at him?  Why didn’t she ask Raph?  She’d looked at him first; knew him best.

            Don checked her pulse again.  It was strengthening.  At his touch, she moaned and moved a little.  Raph’s hand came down on her arm to keep her from rolling off the cot.

            _“Or maybe he just wants to touch her,”_ Don thought.  His own hand seemed to move of its own accord as it swept over her forehead and pressed against her brow.  It was warm; dry.  She wasn’t feverish.

            Lavinia stirred again and her eyelids flickered.  Don moved his hand and leaned over her.  Her eyes opened slowly.  Her gaze locked onto Don and she blinked; then smiled.

            “Thank you,” she said; her voice strong.

            “How do you feel?” Don asked her.

            “Good, now,” she answered.  “I think my body has cleared the drug completely.”

            She tried to sit up, but Raph’s hold kept her on the cot.  She looked up at him, smiling.

            “I’m okay now, Raphael,” she told him.

            Raph’s voice was husky as he asked, “Ya’ sure?”

            “Oh yes,” she replied, so he moved his hand to cup her elbow as she raised herself up.

            Sitting on the edge of the cot, Lavinia surveyed the damage.  Her skin was unmarked, but she rubbed the spot anyway, as though there were some lingering pain.  She ruefully fingered the ragged edges of her blouse, hanging loose from that shoulder, and took the ends to tuck them into the top of her bra.

            “Damn,” she muttered, “I really liked this top.  I don’t suppose anyone knows who shot me so I can return the favor?”

            “Ya’ got guts, I’ll give ya’ that,” Raph observed, chuckling.

            Mikey laughed and hopped around.  “There was probably ‘bout a thousand of them all around us.  Fortunately, you had the Battle Nexus champion come to your resc….”

            Raph threw a roll of bandages at Mikey’s head, interrupting him.

            “Guys,” Leo said; his tone serious.  He turned to Lavinia.  “Do you know a man who stands around six and a half feet tall, has a bald head and dark skin?”

            “Sounds lovely,” she said.  “No.  Was he there?”

            “I think he was the shooter.  I think he’s also their leader.  I caught a brief glimpse of him as we ran for the alley.  He had some sort of tattoo running from his face to his neck.  He was carrying swords.”

            “Think he’s one of the Foot?” Raph asked.

            Leo shook his head.  “No.  He was dressed in black, but no Foot emblem.  And his thugs didn’t fight like ninjas.  They were mostly inexperienced kids.  It was just sheer volume.  He was after you specifically,” Leo told Lavinia.  “The mass attack was in case we were there.  Last night must have taught them a lesson.”

            “How to deal with mutant ninja turtles in two easy lessons.  One, attack.  Two, get your butt kicked.”  She laughed, then grew sober.  “I suppose the best answer _was_ to shoot tranquilizer darts.”

            Don indicated the object still nestled in the towel with a nod of his head, and said,  “I can analyze the liquid in there to tell you exactly what they were shooting you with.”

            “You have equipment to do that?” she asked, looking around the infirmary for the first time.

            “Um, yes.  Not in here; in my lab.  This is just a sick room we set up for the times we’re ill or injured,” Don explained.

            “A room _Don_ set up,” Leo said, looking proudly at his brother.  “His lab is pretty amazing, too, considering the conditions we grew up under.”

            Don felt himself flushing under her direct gaze.  It was really warm and intense.

            “Where exactly am I?” Lavinia asked finally, then added, “I only know Raphael’s name.”

            “Geez, I’m sorry,” Donny answered.  “You’re in our lair.  In the sewers.  My name is Donatello.”

            Mikey jumped forward.  “I’m Michelangelo.  The handsome one.”

            Leo smiled.  “My name is Leonardo.”

            “You’re all named for Renaissance artists,” Lavinia observed.  “That’s extremely coincidental.  So was I.”

            They all looked at her and then at each other.  This experience was getting stranger and stranger.

            Lavinia finally broke in, “I’ll give you odds that’s elephant tranquilizer.”

            Don frowned.  “What makes you think so?”

            She shrugged and said, “It’s the only thing strong enough to knock me out for any length of time.  That is probably why the thing was designed to keep administering doses.  Which also means it must have been designed for me.”  She broke off and caught her bottom lip between her teeth.  Her eyes moved down to the floor, as though she were deep in thought.

            Raph said quietly, “But ya’ said your gift was a secret.”

            She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him.  “It is Raphael.  That’s what I don’t understand.  There are some people who know it, but believe me, they’ve had the information for a long time and they’re highly motivated to keep the secret.  Plus, they don’t have any need to resort to this kind of tactic if they need to contact me.”

            “So someone else found it out.  Somehow.  Gotta be a way ta figure out who,” Raph insisted.

            Don spoke up, “You know, elephant tranquilizer, if that’s what this is, is highly regulated.  It’s not as though you can go to the pharmacy and pick up a dose or two.  There has to be a paper trail connected to this stuff.  And no two batches are going to be the same.  I can isolate the elemental components of this liquid and try to find a match.”

            “Oh, you’re right!”  Lav looked at him, eyes sparkling.  “We can play CSI with this stuff.  Even if it was stolen, someone would have reported it, right?  Who would have it other than the manufacturer or a place where they keep elephants?”

            Don’s head started to swim from the look she was giving him.  _“Hold it together Donatello.  Raph already staked a claim,”_ he told himself, to which his mind answered, _“Well, she certainly has some say in the matter.”_

            Mikey jumped in.  “So, you guys mean like a zoo, right?  Do we get to go to the zoo?  I love to look at the elephants.”

            Raph snorted.  “That’s ‘cause they eat like ya’ do.”

            Mikey retorted, “Do not.  They eat straw, and hay, and like fruit.  I don’t eat that stuff.  Well, maybe the fruit part.  But not the rest.”

            Leo cleared his throat, drawing their attention.  “We might be getting ahead of ourselves.  The police are involved.  They have the boy from last night.  Maybe you should give this information to them and let them solve this case.  They probably have detectives working on this already.”

            “They do,” Lavinia acknowledged.  “They have a whole task force.  I met the lead detective when I told them what happened last night.  But Leonardo, I can’t tell them about this.  How do I answer when they ask why someone was shooting elephant tranquilizers at me?  How do I explain how I escaped with an intact injection device?”

            “Tell them they dropped it and you picked it up.  That you don’t know why they had it.  There could be usable fingerprints on this thing that they could run through a database.  It could help them find the group’s leader quickly, and put a stop to the killing,” Leo insisted.

            Lavinia looked at him.  Leo, resolute, looked back.  Lavinia sighed.  “You’re absolutely correct.  I’ll do as you say.”

            Don watched in fascination as she succumbed to Leo’s will so quickly.  Leo, exerting control over her, and she so accepting of it.  Don felt a flash of something - rebellion?  He was suddenly swept by the overwhelming urge to exert his dominance.  Where did that come from?  Leo was their leader after all.  And his argument was perfectly logical, strategically sound.  Why did he resent it?

            Don couldn’t help saying, “Could I get a sample of it first?  I’m the only one who’s touched it, and we don’t leave fingerprints.”

            Leo glanced at him.  “I suppose that won’t hurt, so long as you leave enough for the police to analyze.”

            Lavinia hopped off the cot.  “Could you also, please, remove any of my blood…?”  Her eyes were begging Donny.

            He nodded his understanding.  “So they don’t know it hit you.  So they don’t get your DNA.”

            “Yes.”  Lavinia gave him another searing look, the green of her eyes flashing through him.

            _“We understand each other,”_ Don thought.  Out loud he asked, “Why isn’t there any residual blood on you?”

            “I absorbed it back into my body.  My body makes use of anything with its own energy signature,” she explained.

            “So~o, you want me to show you around?” Mikey asked impishly.

            “I’d like that,” Lavinia answered, turning to follow Mikey into the lair.

            “Hey, this is the pocket tour,” Mikey told her, leading her into the large open area.  He waved his arms towards the upper floor.  “Up there’s our bedrooms, well, three of us anyway.  Leo’s is down here.”  Mikey hooked an arm through hers and pulled her towards the kitchen.  “This is the kitchen where I cook and slave to feed my unappreciative bro’s.”

            Raph growled, “Can it, Mikey.”

            Lavinia giggled.  Encouraged, Mikey tugged her into the dojo.  “This is where we train, like all _day_ sometimes.  That’s why I’m so ripped.”  He flexed a muscle for her to see, earning another laugh.  “Over there is Raph’s punching bag.  He pounds on it ‘cause he gets frustrated I beat him so much when we spar.”

            Raph snarled, “Mikey.”

            Leo called, “Stop baiting him, Michelangelo.”

            Mikey grinned widely.  “Okay.  So, like, we do spend a lot of time in here.”  He led her from the dojo back into the open space, pointing again.  “That door takes you up in an elevator to our garage.”

            “A garage?” Lavinia interrupted to ask.

            “Oh, yeah.  We’ve got the Battle Shell, and a van, and Raph’s motorcycle and…”

            “Mikey, not the whole list,” Don said.

            “Don built all of it.”  Mikey finished with an impudent look at Donatello.

            Lavinia paused to cast a look in Don’s direction and commented, “You seem to be very busy.”

            Don felt a flush creeping onto his cheeks.  “Well, there are always things that need to be done around here.”

            Mikey continued, “Yeah, maybe he’ll show you the tunneler and sub, if you ask him real nice.”

            “Mikey, are you going to finish this tour sometime tonight?” Don asked.

            Mikey smiled innocently at Don.  “Almost done.”  He tugged her arm again and took her into the TV room.  “This is like, my _favorite_ place, ‘cept for my bedroom.  Don put this together, too.”

            He pressed her down onto the couch and grabbed the remote to flick on several of the televisions.  Mikey then bounced into the cushion next to her.  “See, we can watch different shows all at once, or play video games, or watch DVD’s.”

            Lavinia shook her head, a look of astonishment on her face.  “In the sewers,” she said.

            “Sewer Sweet Sewer.  That’s my motto,” Mikey chirruped.

            “Since when do you have a motto, shell for brains?” Raph asked, sinking heavily into one of the chairs.

            Mikey waved a hand at him.  “Everyone has a motto, Raphael.  I bet I can guess what yours is.”

            Lavinia jumped in with another question, “And what about that room over there?  Behind the shoji?”

            “That is our Master’s room,” Leo answered.  “I’m afraid he’s been ill, or we would introduce you to him.”

            As if he’d heard the conversation, Master Splinter’s door slid open, and their father stepped out slowly.  He walked towards them until he had come fully into the soft light, and stopped to survey their visitor.

            Lavinia’s face went completely white.  Don watched her stand slowly, as though pulled up by a set of strings as she turned to look at their sensei.

            “The years have changed me greatly, sister, but I believe you can sense who I am.” Master Splinter said.

            “S-Splinter?” Lavinia gasped.  “It is - Splinter?”

            “Yes Lavinia - it is I.”  Master Splinter moved towards her, hand outstretched.

            “Oh, my God!”  Lavinia leapt around the couch and crossed to him, throwing herself onto her knees and flinging both arms around Master Splinter.  Tears were streaming down both their faces, as their father returned the embrace warmly.

            All four Turtles watched in stunned amazement.

            “How?” she whispered into his neck.

            Master Splinter drew back gently so he could look into her face.

            “Shortly after you left us, Master Yoshi brought me with him to New York.  The mutagen which transformed my sons also affected me as I sought to rescue them.”

            “A mutagen did this?  To all of you?” she asked.

            “Yes and that is a story for another time,” he said, patting her shoulder.

            “Your sons.  Then they learned Bushido from you,” Lavinia said.

            “Yes, I am their Master.  As Master Yoshi was yours.”

            “Master Splinter.  Can you tell us what’s happened?” Leo requested.

            “Of course.  This must be very confusing to you all.”  He looked over at his sons.  “The Ancient One did not impart Master Yoshi’s entire tale to you, Leonardo.  Four years before our relocation to New York, Master Yoshi befriended a young orphan girl, a foreigner.  At Tang Shen’s urging, they gave her a room in the Ancient One’s home.  The Ancient One made it clear that she would be Master Yoshi‘s responsibility.”

            He looked down at Lavinia, then back at his son’s.  “Master Yoshi agreed to train her in the martial arts, the way of Bushido, even as he continued his own training with the Utroms.  Master Yoshi and Tang Shen soon learned of the girl’s special abilities, but thought it wise no one else know.  They did not even impart this knowledge to their good friend Mashimi, because the girl had taken a dislike to him.”  Master Splinter touched the top of Lavinia’s head.

            He continued, “With good reason.  Master Yoshi and Lavinia - then a young girl of seventeen - were both away the night Mashimi betrayed them and killed Tang Shen.”

            “I might have been able to save her,” Lavinia murmured.

            Master Splinter stroked her hair.  “I hope you have not been worrying over this all these years.  Do not dwell on possibilities.  Fate acted in the matter and you were _not_ there.  Everything has happened for a reason.”

            “Yes, but Master Yoshi and Tang Shen were like parents to me.  The closest thing to that I’ve ever had.”  She smiled up at Master Splinter as she said, “And you like a brother.  Do you remember the game we used to play with the carrot slices?  And the secrets I whispered to you?”

            Master Splinter’s face softened with his memories.  “I do.  Those were very happy times for us all.”  He cleared his throat and looked over at the Turtles.  “After Master Yoshi avenged Tang Shen’s death and escaped the Shredder, he returned to the Ancient One’s home to gather his belongings.  However, before we left for New York, Master Yoshi sent Lavinia away.  He feared that Mashimi might have told Shedder something of the mysterious orphan girl which would cause Shedder to have an undue interest in her.  She did not want to leave us.”

            He paused and drew her to her feet.  “You did what your Master commanded, and that is correct.”

            “But he was killed.  I read of his death.  Might I not have been able to save him had I stayed with you?” Lavinia wanted to know.

            “No,” Master Splinter answered forcefully.  “He wanted you away from all of it, so Shredder could not use your gifts for evil.  Master Yoshi’s oath to protect the Utroms did not extend to you.  Those were his wishes.  It gave him peace to know that part of his clan still lived.”

            “His clan?” Raphael rasped out.

            Master Splinter nodded.  “Yes.  Lavinia Daniel is her American name.  In Japan…”  He looked at her, and she turned to the brothers.

            “In Japan, my legal name is Hamato,” Lavinia said.

            “No fuckin’ way,” Raphael croaked.

            “Language, Raph,” Leo said automatically.

            Don could see Leo was trying to process the information.  For his part, Donny was perfectly happy with the chain of events.  It made many things fall into place in his mind.

            Mikey bounced off the couch.  “Shell that makes her our clan sister, right?”

            “Yes, Michelangelo.  It most certainly does.”  Master Splinter chuckled, then coughed.

            Lavinia spun back to him.  “But you are unwell.”

            Master Splinter shook his head.  “It is merely old age, Lavinia.  Not a thing you can cure.  That is also the natural progression of things.”

            Lavinia smiled as she said, “There is, however, such a thing as aging gracefully, Splinter.  I can’t cure old age, but I can fix some of the underlying problems.”

            With that she placed both her hands on Master Splinter’s shoulders and closed her eyes.  For a moment, all was silent; then a green glow began to emanate from Lavinia’s hands and engulf Master Splinter.  He drew a deep breath and shut his eyes.  He began to stand straighter; the tired, sick look leaving him.

            The green glow faded and Lavinia released him.  Master Splinter opened his eyes and breathed deeply twice more.  When he spoke again, his voice was rich and vibrant, no hint of the pneumonia that had plagued him remained.

            “Thank you, child.  I had forgotten how good it feels just to breathe without effort.  Now I too have a duty to perform.”

            He took her hand and turned her to face the Turtles.  “This is all that remain of the Hamato clan.  You swore an oath to Master Yoshi; to this clan, which can only be broken by death.  He did not release you of this obligation when he sent you away.”

            “I understand,” she responded softly.

            “As your Master Yoshi is gone, you must answer to the present leader of this clan.  That is not I.  Do you know what you must do?”  He released her hand.

            Don watched, mesmerized, as Lavinia walked forward and knelt with lowered head before Leonardo.

            “Master Leonardo,” she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,591  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph and Leo hide from the Foot. While waiting, Raph remembers Lav’s first practice session with them.

            Raph and Leo were crouched in the shadows beneath a water tower, listening.  Leo had suddenly veered off the route back to the lair, a low hiss letting Raph know to change direction.

            Raph heard the sound of light footfalls after Leo called his attention to them.  His damn bro’ had ears like a jungle cat, too.

            They watched as more than twenty Foot ninja spread out over several rooftops, obviously looking for them.  Fuckin’ Karai was getting to be a real pain in the ass.  He wondered what it was gonna take to get his brother to stop giving her chances and just take her head off.

            Maybe havin’ a mate would finally do it.  Lav said whatever Karai was in the past, she was evil now.  Lav didn’t tell Leo what to do about it; she hadn’t told Master Yoshi what to do about Mashimi, either.  Everyone knew how that turned out.

            The brothers watched as Karai’s soldiers began to disappear, continuing their search in another direction.  Fightin’ this group wouldn’t do anything but encourage Karai.

            Raph and Leo hunkered down to wait for their enemies to get tired of their search and move on.  Raph watched his older brother pop the kinks out of his neck as he settled himself more comfortably against the support beams in their hiding place.  Outwardly, he looked calm, but Raph knew he was completely focused on the sounds around them.

            The general studying his opponent.  And Raph, studying him.  He never was gonna understand Leo, but that was fine.  Fine and dandy.  ‘Cuz they had Lav now to keep them balanced.  That was the one thing she was better at than the rest of them.  Balance.

            Raph had been anxiously looking forward to his first date with Lavinia after his experience with her on her rooftop the night they’d met.  However, events had occurred to mess up that date with Lav.  Turned out okay, though, ‘cuz she belonged to them now and he was gonna make sure that never changed.

            The first weekend she stayed with them at the lair; well, that was it for Raph.  Right then he knew he wanted her to be part of their family.  A permanent part of his life.  Not anything he’d ever hoped for in the past.  Lots of fuckin’ women in New York; not any with an interest in a mutated turtle.

            Not any until Lav came along.  Doin’ things with her was different than with other women he knew.  He only felt friendship, or sometimes annoyance, with April, Angel, Renet and other women through the years.  He didn’t lay awake at night with his dick in his hand thinkin’ about any of them.

            Sure the fuck did when he was thinkin’ about Lav.  Made it damn hard to sleep at night with a ragin’ hard-on.

            Funny thing, she wasn’t teasin’ him.  He knew about that stuff.  Raph watched the night clubs and saw women comin’ onto guys, pushin’ up against them, and then laughin’ at the poor slob as they’d walk away leavin’ him standing there with his cock tenting inside his pants.

            Or the prostitutes who’d talk shit to a guy gettin’ him all worked up, then drop him like a hot rock when he said he didn’t have any money, usually with a curse word and a ‘Fuck you’.

            Raph was pretty sure Lav was interested in him as more than a sparring buddy that first night.  But she was more like the girl-next-door type; wholesome, straight forward and completely natural.  Wasn’t her fault she was damn sexy, and it wasn’t her fault he’d get so tense thinkin’ about what he’d like to do to her.

            Turned out, she just didn’t have that kinda experience with men.

            Her first weekend staying at the lair was damn intense.  Don pulled another miracle and fixed up a room for her, so she didn’t have to sleep in one of theirs.

            Raph rolled out of his bed early Saturday morning.  A lot earlier than usual, ‘cuz most mornings he’d wait for Leo to come remind him about practice at least twice.

            He walked out to the hall in front of his room and stretched before tying his mask into place.  That’s when he heard sounds coming from the dojo.

            Not the sound of Leo running through his katas.  Sounded like a couple of voices, one male, one female.

            Raph didn’t bother with the stairs.  He bunched his powerful leg muscles and leaped down to the floor below, bending his knees to cushion the landing.

            When he got to the dojo’s entrance, he saw Leo and Lavinia running through first stage katas together.  Without a word, Raph joined them.

            About five or ten minutes later, Don and Mikey appeared.  Leo shot a glance at each of his brothers as they stepped into the dojo.  It must have been a surprise to him, everyone showing up early and without a fuss, but he didn’t show it.

            Leo stayed focused on his student.  She hadn’t worked through her forms in front of a Master in a long time and Leo had to make some minor adjustments, but she was damn’ good, considering.  Her movements were fluid, supple, and very flexible.

            Leo put her through every one.  Then he put her through them again.  The other three Turtles followed right along without a grumble.

            She was so willing and eager, too.  Leo would stop her sometimes, move up to shift an arm, demonstrate a kick.  Lav would follow him with the most intense concentration, doing it again and again until they were both satisfied.

            Pretty sure the rest of them weren’t such good students for Master Splinter.  ‘Cept maybe perfect son Leo.

            Raph watched her out of the corner of his eye.  He was putting a lot of concentration into his own forms this morning, because he didn’t want to screw up in front of her.  He noticed Mikey and Don were working pretty hard too, probably for the same reason.  Kinda showing off for the new girl.

            “Okay, that’s enough for now.”  Leo stopped them.  His brothers relaxed; stretched.

            Lavinia bowed and said, “Yes, Master.”

            _“Well, shell,”_ Raph thought, _“ain’t that peachy.”_

            “So, like, time for breakfast.”  Mikey started towards the kitchen, until Leo’s voice brought him back.

            “Not yet, Mikey.  We need to get in some sparring practice.  It’s been awhile since we’ve all been here together.”

            That was Leo’s way of reminding everyone they’d been slacking off.

            “Raph, you’re with Mikey.  Don, you and Lavinia.  No weapons,” Leo directed.

            Raph grinned.  Mikey was a workout; knew which buttons to push to get under Raph’s skin.  That and his scary agility got the better of Raph plenty of times.  But the times Raph kept his temper under control, he got Mikey good.  Today was gonna be one of those days.  No way Mikey was getting to him today.

            The bonus was Don and Lav.  Don was plenty good with that bo in his hand.  Could be damn good in hand to hand combat too, ‘cuz he was pretty strong from years of swinging that heavy stick and from pulling around all the heavy stuff he got from the junkyard.

            They would kinda forget just how strong Don was ‘cuz most times he was such an egghead.  He was also a very giving guy, a pushover for a good fuck, ‘cuz he was always willing to be topped.

            Willing, ‘cuz he was strong enough to back a guy off if he wasn’t up for it.

            Only thing about Don was he didn’t practice his skills enough.  Would bow out to finish some project, or not show up ‘cuz he was working on something.  Leo tried to keep him in the dojo, but Don had a way of getting out of it.

            He looked pretty eager right now.  Raph couldn’t wait to see what Lav would do to him.

            They faced off and bowed.  Mikey started right in saying, “Sure you don’t wanna give up now, Raphie?  I mean, it’s kinda early for you to be up.  I know how you need your beauty sleep.”

            Raph blocked a blow meant for his head, swung at Mikey, who danced out of the way.

            “Whoa, Raph, that woulda been a good one if it wasn’t so slow.”

            Raph tuned him out.  They kept sparring, both taking blows, but Raph was landing quite a few more than normal.  Raph had stopped paying attention to Mikey’s jibes ‘cuz he was keeping an eye on Don and Lav.  For some reason, that was giving him an edge on Mikey.

            It wasn’t doing the same for his brother.  Raph saw right away that Mikey was watching the other two also.  In a real fight, a distracted Mikey wasn’t a good thing.  But right here and now, it was fuckin’ great.

            It was obvious right away that Don was at a loss.  He got into his stance, then watched Lav do the same.  Neither of them moved for a minute, then Lav sprang at him.

            She came at his neck first, and when Don blocked those blows, her feet were there, striking at his legs.  Don kicked her feet aside and tried for a sweep.  She bounced up and over his leg, somersaulted out of his range, then changed direction and flipped back.

            Don spun to meet her just as she flew up and planted one, then the other foot dead center into his plastron.

            He went down, but scissor kicked and spun on his shell out of Lav’s way as she stomped down at him.  Then he was up and coming at her like he had a purpose.

            Lavinia leaned back from a blow and ducked under a second.  She tried swinging a blow at his head which he sidestepped; then she arced a kick at his head.  He moved aside as it brushed past his face and she spun around into a crouched position, trying for her own sweep.

            He jumped back, then dove at her while she was down.  Lav curled up and rolled away from him, caught herself on her hands then sprang over and up onto her feet.

            Don pressed her again, coming in with a low swing which she blocked, then another.  She spun, tried to back fist him, but Don caught her arm.  He gripped and wrenched it down behind her back, but she followed the motion and swung around to his side, twisting out of his grip.

            Lav tried a kick to the back of his knee which he deflected.  She was too close; tried to back away when he swept down, grabbed the leg and yanked up hard enough to pull the other foot out from under her.

            She went down on her back and he landed on her hips.

            Lav struck at his pressure points with her thumbs, but Don grabbed her hands and forced them flat at her sides, setting a knee on each.  She tried to buck him off, he was just too heavy.  She even tried bringing her knees up into his shell, but his placement meant she couldn’t get her bottom up enough.

            Raph and Mikey had stopped sparring to watch the tableau.  Don sitting on her like that was pretty fuckin’ hot.  Lav was wearing a skimpy little sports outfit, and it left very little to the imagination.  Raph was wishing he was Don right about then.

            He noticed Leo didn’t call he and Mikey out for stopping their practice.  Leo was pretty engrossed in the scene as well.

            After a few minutes of her struggling, Don leaned over and asked, “Do you yield?”

            She bit her lip and tried to get her hands out from under his knees.  Raph smirked; he could have told them she didn’t like losing.

            Don didn’t seem to be bothered much at her not giving up yet.  In fact, he was starting to look  damn comfortable.  Leaning low over her, with her chest heaving inches from his plastron, Don looked like he was pretty happy she wouldn’t yield.  His eyes were holding hers in a fairly intimate way, and the smirk left Raph’s face.

            That’s when Leo stepped in and said, “He’s won, Lavinia.  You have to yield.”

            Her face flushed, and she told Donny, “I yield.”

            Don got off of her real slow and then offered a hand to help her up.  When she took it, he accidentally pulled too hard, and she came up against his plastron.  At least, Raphael thought it was an accident.

            “Now I think it’s time for breakfast,” Leo announced.

            Mikey snapped out of it at the word breakfast.  “Man, I’m starved!” he shouted.

            Lavinia laughed and walked past him, calling, “I hope you like pancakes.  I set the batter before I started practice.”

            “No way.”  Mikey fell into step with her.  “I love pancakes.”

            Raph snorted.  “Ya’ love anything ya’ don’t have ta cook.”

            “Actually, I love anything you don’t cook,” Mike shot back.

            Lav touched Mikey’s elbow and drew his attention.  “I can make some sausage to go with it, if you like.”

            “I like.  What are the rest of these guys gonna eat?”  Mike hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards his brothers.

            Lavinia shook her head, smiling.  “I’m pretty sure there’s enough for everyone.”

            There was.  Don’t know where she learned to cook, but it musta been for a small army.  It was damn good too.  Best pancakes any of them had ever eaten.  She made tea and coffee, and even squeezed some oranges for juice for Mikey.

            Mikey never took his eyes off her.  Even when he was eating, his eyes followed her around the kitchen.  She was kinda spoiling him, but that coulda been ‘cuz he was so enthusiastic about everything she did.  No complaints; everyone got spoiled that weekend.

            She also got into the habit of makin’ Leo’s tea and giving it to him.  She’d bring everyone their morning beverage of choice, but she always got Leo’s first, even if they all showed up at the same time.

            She left to take a shower after she washed up the breakfast things.  Wasn’t like no one offered to help clean up, but she was so efficient, everything was washed and put away before anyone had gotten up.

            Almost before she was out of earshot, Mikey piped up, “Can we keep her?”

            “Mikey, she’s not a cat.”  Leo got up to rinse his cup.

            “No~o.  But she’s our clan sister, right?  So maybe we could fix it so she’d wanna stay here.”

            Don swirled his coffee.  “I think you’re just enjoying the extra attention.”

            “Didn’t see _me_ sittin’ on her, Donny,” Mikey retorted.

            “Okay, guys,” Leo broke in.  “Let’s just see how the weekend goes, shall we?”

            When Lavinia came out of her bedroom later, she was carrying her laptop.  Lav asked Don if he got a wireless signal in the lair and Don said she could set up in his lab.  She spent the rest of the afternoon in there.

            Donny left the door open.  To avoid interruptions, he usually didn’t do that, but he was tryin’ to be mannerly.  That was the thing about Don, he was always real courteous with the ladies.

            Whenever Raph strolled past, he’d see them working on their computers, or leanin’ over one of Don’s projects.  Everything all innocent looking.  Raph was relieved; it looked as though Donny was treating Lav like another April, sorta’ like a sister.

            Funny thing about looks, they could be deceiving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,535  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations and concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo contemplates the Karai situation. He also thinks about the day his clan grew and he became ‘Master’.

            “Man, I don’t like this shit.  Skulkin’ in the shadows.  We need ta do somethin’, Leo,” Raph hissed at his brother.

            Leo remained perfectly still, only his eyes shifted to look at Raphael.  He knew what Raph wanted to do; his hot tempered brother had made that perfectly clear on many occasions.

            “Raph.  Keep it down.  This isn’t the time or place.  We have other issues to deal with right now.”  It was a delicate reminder of Lin Zhu.

            Raphael took the hint, though he growled his displeasure.  Leo watched him crouch further into the shadows and thumb the hilt of his sais. 

            Leo narrowed his eyes, but Raph stayed put, not giving in to the temptation to pull his weapons and attack.  It was hard on Raph, learning to deal with Leo’s decisions.  It was always going to be hard for him to give Leo respect as the leader of their clan.  Raph held back because Leo _was_ the leader, and clan leaders dealt death to other clan leaders.

            That’s what Raph wanted; what he argued for constantly.  He wanted Leo to kill Karai.

            As a ninja, assassination was an accepted, an expected way for clans to fight.  Leo had had to kill many of his enemies, including Shredder at least once, but none of them had been by stealth.  He didn’t want to kill Karai that way.  Better to face her in battle.

            He would pick the battle, not Raphael.  Certainly not Karai.  His training had taught him many things, one of which was the strategy of attack.  Blunt aggression such as Raph advocated was wasteful, and it could cost them their lives.

            He would attack on Foot home ground to rescue one of his family.  He would not walk into a trap. 

            Lavinia knew how he felt.  He was sure she would be happy if Karai were taken care of permanently.  But Lav had read Sun Tzu with Leo; had studied the passages, and they had talked many hours about the teachings in Leo’s favorite book.  And they had talked of Karai.

            One brief skirmish with Karai had told Lav many things about her.  The thing Lav had wanted Leo to understand most was what she considered the most glaring conclusion.

            Karai had been in love with Leo.

            Leo hadn’t wanted to believe it and didn’t know if he did even now.  But Lavinia was sure of it.  She had told Leo that he needed to understand this if he was ever going to find a reasonable solution to the Karai problem.

            Leo had ignored Karai’s desires.  Leo had destroyed Karai’s father.  Karai had discovered that Leo had a lover.  Karai was a woman scorned.

            Leo wouldn’t have wanted Karai even if he had understood how she felt about him.  When he had thought her honorable, he had been impressed by her skills.  But not attracted to them, or to Karai.  She was simply too brutal; too used to dealing with things as her father had.

            He had given up ever thinking about women in terms of relationships.  Leo was content with his brothers and they with him.  The thought of a woman coming into his life, into their lives, was beyond comprehension.

            Then they had met Lavinia.  And on the third night that any of the Turtles had ever known her, she had called Leo ‘Master’.

            Leonardo had subconsciously known what was about to happen.  He knew that when Master Splinter had said ‘leader’ he meant ‘Master’.  He knew that when his father had said ‘that is not I’ he’d meant Leo.

            Momentarily, his brain fogged.  He felt as though he were in a feverish haze as he watched Lavinia walk towards him.  He was completely addled when she addressed him as “Master Leonardo.”

            And then Raphael had snorted.

            Leo snapped out of his daze to glare at Raph.  Raph glared back.

            “Uh, uh.  No way,” Raph protested.

            “Raphael,” Master Splinter admonished his hot tempered son, “you will show respect.”

            Raph fell silent, glowering at his brother.

            Leo looked back down at the golden head bowed before him.  Then he looked over at Master Splinter, unsure of what he should do.

            “Do you wish to release her from her oath, Leonardo?  It is in your power to allow her to leave the clan with her honor intact,” Master Splinter told him.

            _“No I don’t.”_   Floated through Leo‘s mind.  He wanted her to stay…

            “She came to me askin’ for more training,” Raph asserted.

            “May I speak, Master?” Lavinia asked.

            Leo forced himself to answer calmly.  “Of course,” he said.

            Her eyes still downcast, Lavinia said, “I don’t wish to be released from my oath.  I never wanted to leave the Hamato clan.  This is the only family I’ve ever had.”

            Family.  Such a simple concept, and yet so complex.  She touched something deep in Leonardo with those three sentences.  Honor and family.  These were things in which he intensely believed.

            “Then stand up,” he told her, a bit gruffly.

            She stood as ordered, gradually bringing her eyes to him.  He could see that she was worried and a little afraid.

            “Hamato Lavinia, I do not release you from your word of honor,” he pronounced.

            Leo watched as Lavinia’s worry and fear faded.

            “Yahoo!”  Mikey jumped in the air, pumping his fists.  A smile spread across Lavinia’s face.

            “This is incredible,” Don said.  “I mean, I believe in Fate and Destiny and all that, but the statistical probabilities of our ever meeting are so completely off the charts; and then to find that you are actually part of our family?  It’s amazing.”

            “That’s what I said, Donny.  Yahoo!” Mikey repeated, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

            “So, how’s this gonna work, _Master Leonardo_?” Raph asked sarcastically.  “Don’t suppose you remember she’s got a whole life outside of this dojo.”

            Leo cocked an eye ridge at her.  “You do understand that rejoining this clan entails long hours of training and practice?  We have a schedule for our team training, and you’ll require extensive individual work to bring you closer to our level.”

            “That‘s all right,” she said.  “I don’t have to punch a clock or anything.  I work for myself so I can be completely flexible.  I wish I could let my outside life go completely but I’ve too many commitments; too many people counting on me.”

            “As long as that doesn’t interfere with your clan commitment, I think we can figure something out.”  Leo’s mind was already working, a half congealed idea trying to form.  A plan…

            “I know what that means,” Mikey interrupted.  “She’s gonna have to stay here.  Like, move in, right?  She can stay in my room.”

            “Over my dead body,” Raph stated.  “Last time April had to move in with us, she took your room and you bunked with me.  Ain’t happenin’ again.”

            “April?” Lavinia asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Umm, yeah.  She’s a human friend of ours.  More like a sister.  She and Casey, her boyfriend.  I can tell you about them sometime if you’d like.  It’s a pretty long story,” Don said.

            “You note he said April has a boyfriend.  That means we’re available.  Well, at least I am, if you’re interested.”  Mikey batted his eyes at her.

            “Mikey..” Raph rumbled dangerously.

            Lavinia laughed; the sound washing over Leo like a cool tide.  She was having a definite effect on him and on Raphael.  Mikey, who wasn’t shy, was making his interest all too clear.  He couldn’t tell about Don.  Donny could be tough to read.  But he was sure his intelligent brother wouldn’t have a problem being around someone who was so obviously well educated.

            Another brick clicked into place.  He was her leader; her Master.  When the others might argue, wheedle, or fight with him to avoid lessons, practice, training, and meditation; Lavinia would not.

            Leo glanced at Master Splinter.  His father was examining him, a smug expression on his face.  Was it possible his sensei had engineered this?  Leo still had no idea, after all these years, the level of perception his father achieved during meditation.

            “I don’t want to disrupt your entire household.  I do have an apartment of my own,” Lavinia said.

            Three sets of voices raised in protest were overridden by Leo. 

            “You will have to stay here a good part of the time,” he said.  “We’ll work something out so you won’t be a disruption.”

            “Yes, Master,” she acknowledged.

            “And Lavinia,” he told her, “call me Master in the dojo.  Outside of there, Leo is just fine.”

            “I can do that, Leo.”  She nodded.

            “She can have my room tonight, anyway.  You just gotta give me time to, you know, shift some things around,” Mikey said quickly.

            “Yeah, like almost everything, or she won’t be able ta get in there at all,” Raph said.

            “Oh, but I can’t stay tonight.  I have to take the med van back.  It’s still parked out there.  I mean, at least, I hope it’s still parked out there,” Lavinia said.

            “Those goons might also still be parked out there,” Don observed.

            “The obligation is still mine,” she told them.  “Besides, I have to turn that tranquilizer dart thing over to the police and explain how it came to be in my possession.  And I can’t really stay here without any of my things.”

            She fingered the torn part of her blouse, a light blush crossing her cheeks.  Leo felt a hot rush slide over him; whether at her clothing in such disrepair, or at the fact that she was so shy about it, he didn’t know.

            Leo said, “Then right now we need to get you back to the surface.  Don, if you’re going to get a sample from the dart, do it, then wrap that thing in something so Lavinia can carry it.”

            “I’ll put it in a plastic bag to avoid any more cross contamination,” Don said, hurrying back to his lab.

            While they waited for Don, Lavinia walked back to Master Splinter and began to speak to him in a low voice.  He took one of her hands between his, smiling up at her and responding warmly.  That she was special to him was obvious from his tone and his body language.

            The most overwhelming thought came into Leo’s mind at that moment.  He wanted her.  He wanted _this_.  The feeling that a circle had closed, a family completed.  Such _warmth_ , such precious beauty, in this drab cold space.

            It invaded all the darkness of living underground, all the hardship they’d grown up with; all the sense of anxiety that normally filled Leo’s world.  It pushed aside the shadows that constantly threatened to swallow him even as he sought their shelter.  She could keep those shadows in their place; she had that power over the shadows, that power over the Turtles.

            He was a good leader; a good general.  He knew a potent weapon when he saw one.

            They took the sewer sliders back.  Lav was fascinated by them; fascinated when told Don had built them.  She told Don she was amazed at his ingenuity in both design and functionality.  Donny blushed.

            Lavinia rode with Leo.  His slider was larger and had the second seat.  Raph wore a thunderous expression during the ride back, but there wasn’t much he could argue regarding the seating.

            The alley they chose was closer to the van, on the opposite side of the intersection from the one they’d used for their escape.  At the bottom of the ladder, Leo stopped them.

            “I’m going up to look.  Everyone stay here and stay quiet.”

            He climbed the ladder and pushed back the manhole cover silently.  Leo listened for a moment.  When he didn’t hear or sense anything, he leaped out and moved to blend into the shadows.  His check was brief, but thorough - no one was about.

            When Leo got back to the manhole he was pleased to find that his group had followed his directions.  Even Mikey had restrained from his usual banter.

            Leo leaned over and hissed, “All’s clear, come on up.”

            Donny appeared first.  As soon as he exited, he turned and reached a hand down to Lavinia.  Once she was clear, Raph and Mikey quickly jumped out.

            “Ya’ sure we ain’t walkin’ into an ambush?” Raph asked.

            Leo shot him a look before replying, “Yes, Raph.  I’m sure.”

            Don dug into his bag and handed Lav the baggie containing the dart.

            “Do you have your keys?  If not, I can start the van without them,” Donny offered.

            “I’ve got the keys, Donatello.  I put them in my pocket.  I wonder if my medical bag is gone,” Lavinia said.

            “It’s gone.  I looked when I was scouting the area.  Was there anything personal in it?” Leo wanted to know.

            Lavinia thought a minute.  “No.  It was all basic medical stuff, but I’ll have to report it because I had some antibiotics and pain killers in there.”

            “I’m surprised the police aren’t already here.  Wouldn’t someone have called them?  Our fight was loud,” Don asked.

            Lav laughed once, sardonically.  “In this neighborhood?  No.”

            “Ya’ sure you’re okay ta go?”  Raph shouldered his way between Leo and Don to ask.

            Lavinia looked at him, her face relaxing into a slight smile.  “I’m sure, Raphael.  Really.”  She reached out and brushed her fingertips across his forearm.

            Raph went completely still.  After a moment he swallowed and nodded.

            Lav turned toward the alley entrance.  “I should go.”

            “But you’ll come back, right?” Mikey asked; his voice hopeful.

            “I will if someone comes to get me.  I’ll never find the lair on my own.”  She turned to glance back at Raph.  “I believe I still have a Friday night appointment.”  Her smile was shy as she caught Raph’s eyes, then quickly looked away.

            Raph’s tone was low and hungry as he said, “Yeah, ya’ do.”

            All four Turtles joined her at the mouth of the alley.  Lav fished in her pocket and withdrew her van keys.

            Before she stepped out, she suddenly turned back to Don and her hand moved over to touch his bicep.

            “Donatello.”  She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  “Thank you.  For the trust.”

            Lav spun on her heel then and raced across the street to the van.  In one fluid movement, she unlocked the door, flung it open and got in.  The motor started up, and with a quick wave, she was gone.

            Don was frozen, a big smile suffusing his face.

            “Wow, Donny.”  Mikey slung an arm over his brother’s shoulder.  “Scored the first kiss.  Sweet.”

            “Mikey, shut up,” Raph snapped.

            “No really, Raph.  Bet ya’ thought she was gonna plant one on _you_ first.  Woman always go for the nice guy in the end.  Don’t you ever watch those chick flicks?  Dude, you have so much to learn,” Mikey teased.

            “All I know,” Raph said, smirking at his younger brother as they jumped back into the sewers, “is I’m the one that’s gotta date with her.”

            Leo didn’t say anything as they made their way to the sliders.  He had a definite plan now; a course of action.  And step one meant Raph wouldn’t be keeping that date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,097  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Mikey/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, Het, threesome, bondage, adult situations and concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Don invites himself to Mikey and Lav’s party; Don brings Mikey a party ‘favor’. Mikey remembers the first time he sparred with Lav.

            Mikey was working on Lavinia's neck in earnest now and running his hands over her body.  She rewarded him with a series of low moans, letting him know he'd touched her just right.  She rolled over to face him, stole his mouth from her neck, and played her tongue across his.

            Her hand caressed his carapace, tracing the grooves, scars, and little imperfections.  She could put just the perfect amount of mutant electrical energy into her fingers as they moved across his shell so that he felt every stroke.

            It was so erotic that it cut to the bone, making him quiver and churr.  Then she moved her mouth from his and ran her lips over his chin.  She nipped at it and then moved down to just beneath his chin to begin licking and sucking on his skin.

            The feeling stole his breath.  Her hand on his shell brought his cock to life.

            Someone tapped on his door.

            Mikey could barely pry his eyes open from the rush of the dual sensations.  The door opened and he had to blink to make out the intruder.  Lav didn't bother to look; she continued plying Mikey with her attentions.

            It was Don.  He put his head inside and gave Mikey a tentative grin, asking, "Can I come in?"

            Mikey groaned as Lav touched a particularly sensitive spot on his shell.  "M…maybe later, 'kay?"

            Don's hand came forward; the dim light glinted off something dangling from his fingers.  "Found this on the internet and thought you might like it."

            Mikey sat up straighter, the movement causing Lav to lose her purchase on his neck.  She rolled over to look at Don.

            And gasped.

            Don had been hiding them for a while.  He wanted to wait for just the right time.  He did get them for Mikey; for one of Mikey's kinks.  Okay, one of Mikey's biggest kinks.

            Mikey loved bondage, and he really loved chains.

            Don had found a pair of fairly unique handcuffs on a bondage website.  The chain between the cuffs was exceptionally long; the cuffs themselves wrapped in leather.  Don found out they'd custom wrap the cuffs in your choice of colored leather.  So Don had ordered them in orange.

            Mikey watched the cuffs swing from Don's hand, his blue eyes wide.  His brain fogged, completely mesmerized by the long length of chain and the orange leather wrap.  His dick bounced up, fully erect, between his legs.

            Lavinia's gasp got his attention.  He put a soothing hand on her hip.

            "It's okay, babe.  It's all good.  Don just got lonely.  Right Don?"

            Donny walked into the room, taking that as his invitation.  He pushed the door shut and crossed to kneel next to the bed.  Handing the cuffs to Mikey, he caught Lav's face between his hands.

            "It's just Mikey and me.  You don't have to if you don't want to."

            Mikey felt the tension in her body leave as she looked into Don's dark eyes.  Don's gentle eyes.  He loved Donny so much.  Don knew what to do; how to get past Lav's barrier.  Mikey had wanted to try cuffs out on Lav, but no way would she have let him do it.  Not without Don.

            She'd tried just about everything else he and his bro's had come up with.  Tying her up was a treat 'cause she was so flexible.  But the cuffs - that one still spooked her.

            Volod had put cuffs on her.

            Mikey caught Don's eye.  Don told him, "Let her hold them."

            Lav rolled onto her back and Mikey put the cuffs into her hands.  She ran her hands gingerly across the leather and slid the chain between her fingers.

            Mikey's cock jumped and throbbed.

            "S-say you'll let us.  Please Lav," Mikey begged, his lust urgent; painful.

            She looked from him to Don again.  Donny lowered his hand to her thigh and began stroking it.  Such soft skin, so smooth.  Solid without the bulging muscles his brothers had.

            "Okay," she told him, barely more than a whisper.  She turned to look at Mikey, repeating a little stronger this time, "Okay."

            Mikey churred as he took the cuffs back from her.  Don turned her head back in his direction and put his mouth on hers.  He held her tongue in gentle intercourse while Mikey carefully snapped one of her wrists into the cuffs.

            Mikey lifted the arm above her head and threaded the other end of the cuff through the wall pipe near the top of his bed.

            Don took her other arm, broke their kiss long enough to lift that arm above her head, and returned to kissing her.  Mikey snapped the cuff over her free wrist.

            Lav's eyes fluttered at the sound and she pulled against the restraints.  The clang of metal against metal was loud over the sounds of their heavy breathing.

            Mikey groaned out, "Oh, shell yes!" as he rubbed his cock against her leg, lowered his mouth to her nipple and teased it with his tongue.

            She shook at the feeling and moaned against Don's mouth.  Don put his free hand to her other breast, rubbing back and forth over her taut nub with his calloused fingers.  Her body squirmed in response and her legs fell open.

            Don dipped his hand between them and stroked the patch of golden hair.  She arched her back as Mikey slid a hand beneath her ass to caress the valley between her butt cheeks.

            "Babe, I love your ass," Mikey crooned as he slid his finger down to her tight, puckered hole and pressed slightly.  Her hips bucked upward in response, straight into Don's hand.  He inserted a finger into her wet, hot pussy.

            Don's cock responded, sliding free to stand fully erect.  His kiss became more urgent as his finger delved deeper into the moist, tight folds of her vagina.  The sounds from Lav's throat vibrated through Donny and he churred in return.

            Then Mikey reached over and took her chin, turned her face to him and enveloped her mouth in a searing kiss.  Precome leaked from his cock and left a sticky line over her leg where he was pressed against her.

            "Don," Mikey panted, pulling back from her lips.  "D...Don.  On your shell."

            Mikey helped Lav turn over and rise up on her knees.  Her arms were stretched over her, caught by the cuffs, but the chain was long enough so Don could crawl beneath her.  He lay on his back, his hard dick standing straight up, leaking and needy.

            Don reached across and got his hands on Lav's rib cage while Mikey placed his own hands on her waist.  Together they positioned her over Don; straddling him.  Don locked his elbows to keep her floating just above him.  Lav's breasts dangled like inviting fruit in front of his eyes.  He tipped his head forward and latched onto a nipple, suckling it.

            "Umm.  Don..." she called at his touch.  Then Mikey shifted Lav so she was just above Don's cock, and slowly lowered her onto it.

            "Damn," Don croaked as she impaled herself on his shaft.

            Mikey grabbed for his lubricant and quickly squeezed a generous amount onto his finger, and as soon as Lav had settled completely down on Don's dick, Mikey moved his finger to her ass.

            Lav squealed and jumped, pulling off Don a bit, and then settled back down.  Don churred and moved his hips to rock his dick inside her snug pussy.  She moved forward and back just a little as Mikey’s finger probed her hole; widening her.

            “Ohhh.  Mikey...”  She pulled at the chain holding her cuffs, making the metal jangle against the pipes.

            Mikey’s eyes glazed at the sound and his finger began to move faster, his hips moving in rhythm to the pace his finger set.

            Lav moved up on Don’s cock, then slid down again, finding her own rhythm as Mikey’s finger explored her.  Her eyes were shut as she concentrated on fucking Don’s pulsating organ; sunk tightly inside of her.  Don continued to hold her up as he watched her tits bounce and her arms pull against their restrictions.  The sight was mind blowing and completely hot.

            Mikey slid his finger out and quickly lubed up his cock.  He reached across and pressed Don’s legs further apart so he could kneel in the space between them.  Mikey grabbed Lav’s hips to freeze her movements; then lined his dick up with her hole, and slowly slid the head inside.

            The shudder that ran through her body made the muscles in her pussy clamp hard around Don’s cock.

            “Oh, ungh!  Yes, good Mikey.  Give her more!” Don cried.

            Mikey grinned.  He leaned forward over Lav’s back and sank his dick further into her ass.  Her vaginal muscles responded again, contracting against Don’s organ and squeezing tight.

            “Damn, Mikey,” Don grunted.  “S-start moving.”

            “Yesss.  Please.  Mikey – more,” Lavinia begged in unison.

            Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist, and snapped his hips forward, driving his cock into her ass.  Her head jerked back, long hair flying out and flicking Mikey across his shoulders like a whip.

            In and out he stroked, the velvet tightness of her ass massaging his shaft.  Don thrust his hips upward in response, matching Mikey’s movements.

            Don was churring loudly, his eyes watching the bounce of Lav's breasts above him.  Her vaginal muscles were grabbing and squeezing him with each slide of his cock.  The sound of Mikey's passion washed over him.

            Don's breathing hitched, his eyes slid slowly closed as he felt his orgasm overtaking him.

            "Ngh!" Don cried and with one final thrust upwards he exploded, his come splashing into Lavinia with driving force.

            "Yes...Yes, Donny, yesss!"  Mikey felt Don's climax ripple through Lav's body.

            Lavinia shuddered; whispered over and over, "Donny...Mike.  Oh, damn, harder, Mikey.  Harder, please, yes faster...."

            Then Lav drove herself down onto Don's cock, crying out her pleasure as her own orgasm ripped through her.  Her ass clamped tightly around Mikey's cock, the chain on her handcuffs ringing loudly against the wall pipe.

            "Mmph!  Little more, oh, shell.Shell...Ahhhh!  SHELL!"  Mikey yelled as he came, driving himself as far into Lavinia as he could manage. 

            Lav was panting, head down between her outstretched arms, body suspended by virtue of Donny's strong grip.  Her body vibrated with barely suppressed energy.

            Both brothers waited, breathing hard.

            And then their cocks swelled, filling out into proper erections once more; hot and rigid.

            Mikey pulled back and shoved his cock into her ass again.  He felt Don doing the same below him, driving up into Lav’s cunt.  To Mikey, it seemed as though he could feel Don’s cock push against his own inside their mate’s body. 

            Don matched Mikey’s rhythm as he felt the pressure building again, the exquisite tightening in his core, just as he...

            “Lavinia...Ungh!” Donny gasped, shooting his second milky load into her.

            She pulled back on the handcuffs, making the chain jangle against the pipe; against itself.  The sound tore through Mikey, who increased his tempo, driven almost mad by lust.

            “Oh, babe, that’s it.  P...pull those chains.  Come on, again, agaaain, a..again, AGA....Ahhhh!”  Mikey’s cock burst into liquid fire, shooting his seed into Lav’s ass.

            All three were spent; panting and unable to move.  Donny’s arms trembled, so he lowered Lav onto his plastron and wrapped them around her.  He felt her breath against his neck as she fought to control it; felt her heart beating against his.  He tightened his hold on her and squeezed his eyes shut, lost in the overwhelming feeling of love for Lavinia; for Mikey.

            Mikey moved down with Lav when Don lowered her, unwilling to pull out of her just yet.  He rested his lower half against her rear, but held his own weight off of her and Don.  Mikey was drained and happy.

            After a few minutes, he finally pulled out of her and rolled over next to his brother and Lavinia.  Damn, those cuffs were a sweet gift.  Donny really was the best brother.  Mikey nuzzled Don’s arm and saw his smart brother turn to look at him.  Mikey leaned in and pressed a kiss to Don’s mouth, Lav’s hair tickling his chin.

            The sound of their kiss made Lav turn her head, resting her cheek on Don’s chest as she watched the brothers mouths play against one another’s.  They could hear her sigh of contentment as they let their tongues explore the wet warmth inside each other.

            They broke the kiss finally, and Mikey leaned his cheek against Don’s arm as he looked across Don’s chest into Lav’s eyes.

            “You happy, babe?” Mikey asked.

            “Very happy, Michelangelo.  Just one thing…” she broke off.

            Worried, Mikey lifted his head.  “What, Lav?  Anything you want, just say the word.”

            She shook the chains connected to her cuffs.  “Um, my arms are going to sleep.”

            Don burst out laughing.  Mikey jumped up.  “Oh, damn, Don.  How do I get these things off?”

            “In my obi, Mikey.  The compartment.  The key’s in there.”

            Mikey dipped his fingers into the small compartment inside Don’s belt and found the key.  Quickly, he removed the cuffs from Lav’s wrists, then rubbed at her arms as she lowered them to Don’s shoulders.

            “Much better,” she said, leaning over to kiss Mikey.

            “Sooo, can I keep the cuffs?” Mikey wheedled, giving Lav his best smile.

            Lav giggled and dug her face into Don’s neck.  “Yes, Mikey.  Keep the cuffs,” she said, her voice slightly muffled.

            “I love being a turtle.”  Mikey sighed, relaxing next to the pair.  Don grunted his agreement, too spent to form words.  Lav still lay on top of him, his arms around her.  Mikey, who lay on his side to accommodate the confines of his double bed, placed his arm across one of Don’s.

            Love was awesome, Mikey decided.  Love for his sensei, for his bro’s; for Lavinia.  Mikey hadn’t thought much about becoming so emotionally committed to the woman who’d come to stay with them almost a year ago.  He mostly lived in the moment and things sorta took care of themselves.

            Like when he rescued Klunk.  Poor stray cat, out in the snow, needing a home.  Mikey scooped him up without thinking too much about what having a cat to care for would mean.  It just felt like the right thing to do, so he did it.

            Having Lavinia living in the lair just seemed like the right thing.

            What it might mean had started to hit him that first weekend.  Actually, on the Friday before.  In the early morning hours, after they’d gotten Lav safely back to her van.

            Don and Leo had gotten into a discussion about where Lav would sleep.  Mikey’s offer to let her have his room had been summarily dismissed.

            “The space down the hall from my room.  Why can’t we convert that into a bedroom?” Leo asked.

            “Leo, that’s pretty small.  It’s more like a closet,” Don explained.

            “That’s because all those pipes run through it.  Without the pipes, wouldn’t it be a fair sized room?” Leo insisted.

            “Well, yes.”  Donny stopped talking and he got that look on his face.  The one that meant his big brain had gone into overdrive.  No point interrupting; he’d snap out of it eventually.

            “You know,” Don said after a few minutes, “some of those pipes are obsolete.  Nothing actually goes through them.  We could cut them off at the wall and seal the openings.  I could turn the water off on the others long enough to re-route the pipes, and then those could be removed too.”

            “So how long would that take?” Raph asked.

            “With help?” Don wanted to know.

            Leo answered, “From all of us.”

            “I could do it in a day.  It’d be a lot of work, but it could be done.  You know…” Don trailed off and got that look on his face again.  Mikey felt that a long day of back breaking labor was in his future.

            “What Don?” Leo prompted.

            “I could turn a corner of that space into a small bathroom.  Nothing fancy, but it would give her a little privacy.”

            That’s how Lav came to have her own room; plus bath and shower.  Funny how it just happened to work out that she’d be right next door to Leo.

            Saturday morning Mikey found out she could cook.  That was a bonus, ‘cause by the time they’d gotten through their first training session together, Mikey was noticing a lot of things he liked about Lav.

            Some of those things had ‘caused Mikey to have to take a cold shower.

            Late Saturday afternoon, she joined Leo in the dojo for meditation.  Everyone was supposed to spend a couple of hours in meditation every day, but Leo was the only one who actually did.  Lav’s first Saturday with them, Mikey didn’t have to be reminded.

            Neither did anyone else.

            Leo kept the lights low in the dojo when they meditated.  Just a few candles flickered as they sat on either side of Lav, who was in her lotus position facing Leo.  She looked completely calm, eyes closed so that her long lashes shadowed her cheeks.  Her hands were resting one on each knee, the mirror image of Leo.  Both appeared to be deep inside themselves.

            Mikey never did meditate that afternoon.  He was too busy watching Lav and Leo, like matching bookends, both so enticingly attractive.

            Man, he needed to snap out of it.  Cold showers were a bummer.

            Somehow he managed to make it through those couple of hours without giving himself a massive woody.  ‘Cause as soon as they were done, Leo said they were gonna have a little weapons practice.

            Mikey got paired up with Lavinia.

            He knew darn well she could use those tonfas.  Good thing they’d done a lot of practicing with other weapons, ‘cause Mikey had gotten fairly good with tonfas also.  The whole spinning weapon thing was kinda suited to his personality.

            When she snapped those wooden batons out of her holster and settled them along her arms, he came at her, his nunchucks whistling at her head.  She batted them away like they were flies, and jabbed at him with the heads of her weapon.

            Mikey barely jumped back in time.  She switched from defensive to offensive tactics so fast he knew she’d spent a lot of years with those weapons in her hands.

            So Mikey changed his tactics.  Bouncing out of her range, he told her, “You know, I just gotta stay back here to beat you.  I mean, I got a further reach than you, so it stands to reason that I’m gonna win.  Wanna yield now?”

            “That what you say to the Foot ninja when you fight them, Mikey?  Any of them give up yet?”  Lavinia called back.

            Mikey grinned.  “Well, there was this one time…”

            Lav dropped into a roll and came up close to Mikey’s legs, swinging her tonfa at the muscle on his thigh.  She clipped him with a good shot and threw herself sideways as he swung his nunchucks down at her.  He missed her by a hair and dove after her, trying to press for an advantage.

            She back flipped away from him, spun and twisted in mid-air and slashed down at him.  Mikey caught her tonfa on his nunchuck, knocking it aside, then pivoted to bring his other nunchuck into her arm.

            Her tonfa was there to block his strike.  Lav came back in, close to his body, jabbing up at him.  Mikey snapped the wooden handles of his weapon together and thwarted her attack; then hit at her with them.  She stopped the blow and tried for a kick to his thigh, at the same spot where she’d hit him before.

            Mikey turned before she could connect, flipping back as she gave chase, her tonfas spinning at his head.  She missed his jaw with one strike and tried for a sweep.  Lav jumped away as he leaped over her legs and tried to clip her with his nunchucks.

            “I’m just playin’ with you.  You have some talent, but I’m hardly trying here,” Mikey taunted her.

            Lavinia smiled.  “Well, after all Mikey, I did come here to learn.  Doesn’t bother me if you don’t want to give it your all.  You’re going to feel bad if I end up beating you.”

            Raph called from across the dojo, “Go ahead and kick his butt, Lavinia.  Maybe he’ll stop talking.”

            Mikey came at her again, swinging his weapons; then dodging hers.  ”Does my talking bother you Raph?  Some people like to hear the sound of my voice.”

            “I like your voice just fine, Mikey.  It’s not bothering me if that’s what you’re going for,”  Lav told him, and proceeded to prove it.

            They battled for several more minutes, Mikey pressing in on her as he tested her knowledge.  He was putting a fair amount of effort into this fight, more than he’d thought he’d have to.  That was okay, though.  He was having fun.

            Mikey worked in close, spinning his weapons fast to pressure her into losing her center.  Lav responded by swinging her right hand tonfa down at him while she came at his side with her left.

            Turning his body at the last second, Mikey took the left hand hit on his shell and caught the other tonfa in his chain, jerking it out of her hand.

            Lav somersaulted after it, trying to put some distance between them but Mikey followed, giving her no chance to retrieve the lost weapon.  Lavinia gouged at him with the remaining tonfa, but Mikey jumped back, swung his nunchucks and connected solidly with first her weapon, then her hand.

            She dropped the tonfa and whirled to escape him.

            Mikey reached out and caught her shoulders blades with his hands, pushing hard.  Lavinia fell forward onto her chest and arms, sliding a couple of feet.

            He tackled her as she tried to get up.

            Mikey put his weight on her rear, leaned over her to grab her hands and forced them to her sides.  Holding her he waited as she fought him, enjoying the feeling of her butt rubbing against his tail.

            Considering the kind of day he’d had, maybe that was not the best choice.  He suddenly felt his dick trying to come to life.  He really, really didn’t wanna give his brothers that kind of a show.

            He didn’t wanna give _her_ that kinda show either.  Lavinia just wouldn’t stop fighting him.

            Mikey’s voice was an octave lower as he told her, “Why don’t you just yield?  I’m pretty sure you’re not going anywhere.”

            Lavinia stopped writhing and lay still, breathing hard.  Finally she said, “Fine, I yield.”

            He jumped off of her fast and helped her get up.  Backing away, Mikey made a show of retrieving her tonfas. 

            She smiled her thanks and said, “Next time you’re going to have to work harder for that win.”

            “You’re on,” he said with an impudent grin.

            After that they watched Raph and Don work their weapons against one another; then Raph took on Leo.

            Mikey noticed Lav seemed to perk up when those two went at it.  Her eyes were just a bit brighter; her posture straighter.  He hoped his brothers didn’t notice, ‘cause he didn’t want their practice to turn into a real fight.

            Both of them tryin’ to act all alpha in front of Lav would have done it.

            Fortunately, the practice ended peacefully enough.  Leo got the advantage over Raph, who for one gracefully yielded.  Maybe he didn’t want to lose it in front of their guest.

            Lav went straight into the kitchen after weapons practice and made dinner for them.  Don told her she didn’t need to do that because they usually took turns cooking.  She just brushed him aside, telling him she’d feel better about all the stuff they were teaching her if she could contribute something.

            Later that evening she sat on the couch with Raph and Mikey to watch some TV.  Mikey found this old horror movie and it turned out she was a big fan of that genre.

            They had a great time reciting the lines along with the film, even though Raph kept rolling his eyes at them.  He coulda just got up and gone elsewhere, that’s what Raph usually did when he didn’t like Mikey’s viewing choice, but Mikey was pretty sure he knew why Raph didn’t leave.

            ‘Cause the three of them together on that sofa was kind of a tight fit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,880  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Don discovers something unique about the Turtle’s DNA.

            Don squeezed his arms tighter around Lavinia and enjoyed the answering squeeze in return.  She still lay atop him, breasts against his plastron, and he wasn’t about to move her.  The extra benefit of a quiet contented Mikey lying comfortably against him was just this side of heaven to the intellectual turtle.

            It was made all the better because it could potentially go on forever.

            Donny loved his brothers so very much.  As brothers; as more than brothers.  The fact that they would be together for an untold number of years made their bond that much stronger.  Somehow, knowing that it was only the four of them to share infinity made them cherish what they had so much more.

            It made them cherish their friends as well, because they knew at some point they would watch all of them grow old.  Grow old and die.  But not the four mutant Turtles.

            They’d stopped aging at eighteen.  Don had their DNA profiles.  Between sixteen and eighteen they’d hit a growth spurt.  A big one.  Don gained nine inches in height and now stood at 5’11”.  Leo was the shortest at 5’10”, Mikey stood 6’1”, and still amazingly agile.  And Raph was a brute at 6’2” and solid muscle.  Muscle on muscle.  Don shivered through a delicious memory - Raph pinning him face down, reaching around to stroke Don’s cock, his own pushing at Don’s opening…

            Don shook his head to clear it.  He’d run their blood twice and got the same results twice.  He spent two sleepless days and nights running calculations and finally had to admit the truth - they were probably going to live a _very_ long time.

            They’d had a family conference to discuss his findings.  Leo had asked in his calm way, “How long, Don?”

            Don couldn’t answer that definitively.  Hundreds of years possibly.  Then he’d told them it wasn’t the same for Master Splinter.  The mutagen extended his life appreciably, but he was a rat whose normal life span wasn’t very long.  Master Splinter nodded at the information, closed his eyes and sighed.

            Master Splinter had asked, “My son, what of illness; of injury?”

            Don told him they’d still get sick, could be injured; all of these things could lead to death.  They just wouldn’t age.  Old age wouldn’t be what eventually killed them.

            They each had a different way of dealing with the news.  Leo had spent hours in meditation; hours in practice.  Raph hit his punching bag.  A lot.  Don had to finally pull him away to bandage his bloody knuckles.

            And Mikey sat in front of the TV and played video games; a non-stop marathon, without pausing to eat or drink.  Don eventually made him a sandwich and pulled the controller from Mikey’s hands.  Mikey’s face was a picture of misery when he’d looked over at Don, fresh tears flowing over the tracks of old ones.

            Don wrapped his arms around Mikey and held him.  He murmured over and over, “We’ll always have each other Mikey, always, I swear…”

            He hoped he could keep that promise.

            Somewhere in that period, they’d all gone from brothers to lovers.

            Their libidos had really gone into overdrive when the growth spurt occurred.  Incest seemed the only solution to a perpetually long unsatisfying life.

            It felt right.  Opening up so completely to his brothers, trusting them with his life, how could he not trust them with this?  The closeness of their sex took away the pain of knowing they’d lose friends over time, that they four would only have each other - that they had to _hold_ on to each other.

            And the sex was amazingly good.  Because they understood their bodies so well, they knew what to do for each other.  They liked to experiment - especially Mikey.  They also found out how exciting a foursome could be; how incredibly _hot_.

            Somehow it seemed that their sex drive wasn’t aging either.

            They were nineteen now, and their libido hadn’t slowed down.  It was quite conceivable it never would.  That part of them didn’t age either.

            Finding out Lavinia didn’t age was absolutely perfect.

            She was older than they were in actual years.    But essentially the same thing had occurred to her.  Aging stopped somewhere around seventeen, and she’d somehow made it all these years on confidence and maturity because she looked so young.

            Her sexual maturity hadn’t moved at all.

            Lavinia had never had a sexual encounter; had never kissed anyone.  So hard to believe given how she looked; how her sexuality was such a powerful thing.

            That really explained the moving around she’d done.  Don’t stay in one place too long and no one can get close to you.

            She’d had to kill her first man when she was thirteen.  He’d tried to rape her.

            It was after the Japanese janitor at her first home helped her escape.  He had been her only friend - a very kind man with no family in the States.  He spoke little English, and was only allowed near the ‘special’ children because he couldn’t talk to them.

            Except that Lavinia could learn language through touch.

            The government agency, possibly an offshoot of one of Bishop’s groups, didn’t know the full extent of her powers.  She was so young that she didn’t either.  But one day she just reached out and grabbed the old man’s hand.  She said he was the kindest person she had ever ‘sensed’.  He smiled at her and shook his head.

            She asked him why not in perfect Japanese.

            They started speaking a lot after that.  In secret.  And he came to find out what was happening to her.  So he made a plan to set her free and even at six she was mature enough to understand.

            He got her away from that place and sent her overseas to his family in Japan.

            He sent money every month for her care.  As long as the money came, she was well cared for, even sent to school.  It lasted for almost five years.  Then the money stopped coming.

            This foster family had never been warm to her.  The old man must have known how his relatives were, because he had told her to _never_ tell her secret to anyone.

            When the money stopped, so did the proper treatment.  They began sending her out to work; cleaning homes, working in factories, odd jobs in business establishments.  She got up before dawn, and got to the straw mat which was her bed well after it was dark.

            But she didn’t look like a little girl anymore.  She was filling out.

            At thirteen she was sent to a man’s home and told to do anything he asked.  She didn’t understand that they’d decided to sell her into sexual slavery.

            They didn’t understand that she was dangerous.

            Don blinked his eyes, realizing he’d been dozing off.  He could hear Lav’s measured breathing against his neck, the warm comfort of her body on top of him.  Mikey was sleeping also, but that was deceptive, he could get by on cat naps, springing back with all the energy of a barely contained super nova after thirty minutes of shut eye.

            He kissed the top of Lav’s head and received a murmur of “Donny” in response.  So gratifying to have someone care about you so much they could acknowledge you even in their sleep.

            Funny what he’d been dreaming about.  He didn’t want to say ‘we are going to live forever’ because that wasn’t technically accurate.  He didn’t _know_ how long they were going to live.  As much as he adored Mikey, Don would get very annoyed at times with his little brother’s insistence on knowing the exact number of years they were all going to be around.

            Maybe he should have lied and made up some number to appease Mikey.  Don didn’t know all that much about psychology, but he did know his bro’.  Mikey needed a number to wrap his mind around, something to ease the uncertainty.  Something to help assuage Mikey’s not so irrational fear of living forever without one of his brothers if one of them should die.

            Mikey had stopped asking that irritating unanswerable question on the first Sunday after Lav had come to stay in the lair.  Around lunchtime that day as they sat around relaxed after gorging themselves on roasted chicken, a meal Don could still remember, the subject of their particular mutation had come up.

            That’s when the Turtles had shared their story of the ooze and the Utroms with Lavinia.  And that’s when Don had explained how they weren’t aging.

            It was a pleasure explaining it to Lavinia.  She was a doctor; a surgeon.  She understood everything he said, couched in the technical language that made it so much easier for him to explain.  Lav asked him some very intelligent questions about his protocol, his testing methods, even about the machinery he’d used to extract their profiles.

            That’s when she told them she wasn’t going to age either.  It had something to do with her own special genetic mutation; her healing power.  She didn’t know her birth parents and had no memory prior to four years of age.  At that age she was already living in the secret government facility.

            Lavinia told them the story of the man who had helped her escape.  About living in Japan, and about being sent out to become a prostitute.

            That’s when the Turtles first came to understand how difficult her life had been.  Lav downplayed the hardships; downplayed her fear, but they had lived with that kind of hiding, so they understood.

            They were just lucky to have each other.  She’d been on her own.

            Until she met Master Yoshi and Tang Shen.  Lavinia had been on the streets taking care of herself for about six months when they found her.  From the way she explained how they had immediately made her feel warm and cared for the Turtles could tell she loved those two dearly.  Four years with them had made for the strongest imaginable bond.

            It was the bond of family, and she had longed for it from the day it was lost to her.

            Raph had asked her how she escaped the man who tried to rape her.  It was then she said, in a totally emotionless voice, “The easiest way possible.  I killed him.”

            She didn’t explain how; they didn’t ask.  Some parts of her story she skimmed over, so obvious she had subjects she wouldn’t elaborate.  The part about sex she left out completely.  They didn’t find out until several days later that she was absolutely virginal, in every way.

            None of that had mattered to Michelangelo.  For him all the different coincidences of her existence paralleling their own meant something very simplistic.  His fear of being alone for all eternity vanished that Sunday.  Lavinia was meant to be with them forever, so that none of them would die from illness or injury.

            Mikey had made it very clear to their leader, Lavinia’s Master, that it was Leo’s responsibility to make it happen.  And Donny had backed him up.

            At the time, if Don had known how Leo planned to do just that, Don might have thought it over a little more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,582  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph’s memory takes him to the day Casey met Lavinia. It was not long after that when they received Volod’s first message.

            Raph had waited as long as he could stand.  He hadn’t seen any Foot ninja in the last half hour, so what the fuck was Fearless waitin’ for?

            So he hissed at him, “Are ya’ waitin’ for a fuckin’ invitation or what?”

            Leo’s eyes glinted at him from the darkness.  “I’m waiting for it to be clear to the east, so we can break that direction.”

            East.  Man, what was goin’ on in Leo’s head?  “East is away from the lair, Leo.  Why ya’ wanna go east?”

            Leo sighed, like he was about to explain something so fundamental a child should understand.  Leo never got how that pissed Raph off.  Raph wasn’t stupid, he just wasn’t the roundabout stealth kinda fighter Leo was.  They were just... _different_.

            “They’ve seen us in this area before, Raph.  If we keep being seen they’re going to triangulate the sightings and get a fix on the lair.  That’s why they are still patrolling outward in a circular pattern, trying to drive us to the closest sewer entry.”

            Okay, so Raph hadn’t thought of it that way.  He was just mad at being hunted like a rabbit; mad at acting like a rabbit.

            “Whatever.  Can we get on with it?” Raph demanded, keeping his voice low.

            His brother slowly stepped into the moonlight.  “Yes.  But we go down, to the streets.  Head east for a couple of miles without anyone spotting us, and drop into the sewers from there.”

            Raph grunted.  “Great, just great.  That’s gonna make for one long night.  One long, wet, cold night.”

            “Can’t be helped,” Leo told him, leading the way down the fire escape to the street.

            _“Sure it can, Leo.  Just fuckin’ kill Karai.”_   Raph thought it, but kept it to himself.  They’d already had this discussion, and it was like a spinning top.  Just kept goin’ in circles.

            Spinning.  Like Mikey’s nunchakus, or Lavinia’s tonfas.  Raph replayed in his head the first time those two had gone against each other in weapons practice.  He’d thought Donny sitting on her was hot, watching his nut ball little brother push her down and park himself on her ass had given Raph a great mental picture to jack off to later that night.

            ‘Cause he’d seen Mikey’s tail rubbing against her.

            Raph had gotten to spar with her Sunday morning of that first weekend.  He was surprised when Leo called them together.  Maybe his big bro’ wanted to see if a couple days with them had improved her hand-to-hand skills.

            She had gotten better.  Hell, just reviewing old techniques and knocking the rust off them had helped.

            He still beat her, but it took longer and he had to work a bit harder.  And when he got her down, well, shell, he sat on her.

            Seemed to be the thing to do.

            Only she was tricky that morning.  As soon as she was down, she told Raph, “You’ve got me.”

            He leered at her.  He tried to make it a grin, but last night’s self-pleasure was still in his mind, so it was a leer.  Then he stood up and held his hand out to her.

            That’s when she swept his feet out from under him, and plopped down on his plastron.

            She dug her knees into the pressure points just below his armpits on his unprotected sides and grabbed his hands, pushing them into the mat.

            Now Lav was smiling down at him.  And he was fuckin’ likin’ it.  Until Mikey piped up.

            “Wow, Raph.  You sure were open for that one,” Mikey said, snickering.

            “Fuck ya’, Mikey.  Don’t ruin my moment,” Raph rumbled from deep in his chest.

            Lavinia blushed.  Raph could tell she was trying not to, but that reaction was just beyond her control.  Would she blush if he kissed her, he wondered?

            She asked him, “So, do you yield?”

            “What happens if I say I do?  Maybe I’ll get up ’n knock ya’ back down like ya’ did ta me.”

             “Oh, but I didn’t yield,” she told him, eyes opening wide.

            “Yeah, ya’ di...” he trailed off, thinking about her actual words.

            “No, she didn’t, Raph,” Don chimed in.  “She said ‘you’ve got me’.  Which you did.”

            “That’s the same thing,” Raph argued.

            “But I didn’t yield; I just made a statement of fact,” Lav told him, still leaning way over him and holding her knees tight against his sides.

            “Technically, she’s right,” Don said.

            Leo might have been a rock, standing off to the side, keepin’ his mouth shut.  Was this the kinda stuff he was teachin’ her?

            “Ya’ wanna play that way, okay.”  With that he drove his powerful legs into the mat and flipped her off of him. 

            She started to roll away, but he’d anticipated that and dove on her before she managed to get up.

            He pinned her down, ass on her thighs, both of her hands captured in his own.  Raph expected her to be mortified at being caught again.

            Lavinia was laughing. 

            Raph looked down into her face, and started to smile, too.  He couldn’t help it; her laugh was infectious.

            “What’s so funny?” he managed to ask.

            “Sorry.  The absurdity of my trying to keep you pinned just hit me,” she admitted.

            “Yeah.  That was good.  So now I know ta watch how ya’ word things.  This time, I want a good ole’ fashioned ‘I yield’,” Raph told her.

            “I yield,” she said, obliging him.

            Raph smirked.  “Maybe I won’t let ya’ up yet just ta teach ya’ a lesson,” he said.

            The blush crept over her face again.  Raph could sit here there day looking down at her.

            Leo interrupted, “Let her go, Raph.  She yielded.”

            Raph had a sharp retort ready, but the look on Leo’s face, the look on _her_ face, made him swallow it.  Instead, he stood and pulled her to her feet, looking for all the world like it was his idea.

            At lunch she shared the story of her life, and he found out about the assholes who tried to sell her for sex.  He figured that’s what made her blush, remembering that close call when she was barely a teenager.

            That she had killed the man who’d tried to rape her didn’t bother him one iota.

            Raph spent part of that afternoon messin’ around with his motorcycle.  Something was off in the timing, so he worked on it until he found and fixed the problem.  He was headed into the kitchen to wash the grease off his arms when he heard a familiar voice from the tunnel entrance, calling his name.

            Casey had dropped by.

            “Yo, Raph.  Ya’ here buddy?” Casey yelled, makin’ all the noise of a herd of buffalo.  “Raph! Where the fu...whoa.”

            Raph popped out from the kitchen in time to see Casey spot Lavinia.  She was running the vacuum around the space that served as their living room, trying to clean up Mikey’s spilled popcorn.  In a tank top and shorts, she was quite a sight.

            Casey sure saw it.  His mouth was hanging open as he ogled her.  She hadn’t heard him come in; the vacuum was old and really loud.

            Raph walked over and punched Casey in the arm.

            “Fuck, Raph!  Geez, what was that for?”  Casey rubbed the spot on his arm and glared at Raphael.

            “Man, ain’t ya’ ever learned it ain’t polite ta stare?”

            Casey ignored the jibe.  “Who the hell is that?” he demanded.

            Raph smirked as he answered, "That's Master Splinter's sister."

            He really enjoyed the look on Casey's face when he told him that.  It was fuckin' priceless.

            "Are ya’ shittin' me?  She don't look nothin' like Master Splinter."

            "You're a bonehead, Case.  Come here."

            Raph walked Casey over to Lavinia and caught her eye.  She leaned over and switched the vacuum off, tossing her hair back as she came up.  Lav was smiling as she moved over to join Raphael.

            "Hamato Lavinia, meet Casey Jones," Raph announced.

            Casey tried to act like he had a little class.  He rubbed the palm of his hand across his shirt and then stuck his paw out.

            "Um, pleased ta meecha." he said.

            Lav took his outstretched hand and told him, "I'm very glad to meet you too, Mr. Jones.  Raphael has been telling me about you."

            Casey looked a little embarrassed.  "Aww geez.  Don't call me Mr. Jones.  Casey'll do."

            “Casey it is.  Please call me Lavinia, or Lav.  Miss O’Neil didn’t come with you?  I’d like to meet her,” Lavinia said.

            “I think April’d like ta meet ya’ too,” Casey returned, sounding self-satisfied.  He eyed Raph.  “How come ya’ didn’t tell me about Master Splinter’s sister before this, Raph?”

            Raph shrugged.  “We didn’t know until just the other day.  Kinda took us all by surprise.”

            Casey squinted at his bud.  “That why ya’ ain’t been out the last few nights?”

            “Somethin’ like that.  Kinda had our hands full.”  Raph kept his expression neutral.

            “I’m afraid that’s my fault.  I seem to have gotten the Turtles mixed into one of my problems,” Lav confessed.

            “Oh, yeah?  That ain’t nothin’ new for these guys.”  He poked Raph in the arm.  “Ya’ wanna go out and bas...I mean, patrol with me tonight, Raph?”

            Raphael flicked a look at Lavinia, and told his friend, “Umm, not tonight Case.  Got some stuff ta take care of.”

            “I’ll let you guys talk.  It was nice meeting you Casey.”  Lavinia walked into the kitchen, and a minute later, an aromatic scent filled the air.

            “She’s cooking?” Casey asked incredulously.

            “Yeah, she cooks.  Good enough so I ain’t missin’ a meal ta go out and _bash_ some skulls, Mr. Tact.”

            “Ya’ know, okay.  What’s really goin’ on?  An’ don’t try lyin’ ta me, ‘cause after all these years, I can tell.”

            Raph stared at Casey.  Casey stared back, an impudent grin on his face.  Finally, Raph sighed and told Casey the story, from the time he’d met Lav on her rooftop, up to the present.  Well, he told Case most of the story.  He left out the fact that she was pretty much givin’ him a perpetual hard-on.

            Somehow, he didn’t seem to have to tell Casey any of that.  Casey’s grin just kept getting bigger as the story progressed, to the point that when Raph finished, he had an almost irresistible urge to wipe the smile off his friend’s face with a fist.

            “What the fuck is so amusin’?” Raph demanded.

            Casey spread his hands out.  “Nothin’.  Ya’ just seem to be leavin’ out the fact that she’s a really good lookin’ woman stuck in the sewers with a bunch of horny Turtles.”

            “Shut up Casey,” Raph growled menacingly.

            “Oh, yeah, ya’ guys are taken’ care of in that department, right?  No way a hot ninja chick’s gonna get ya’ all randy.”

            Raph grabbed his buddy’s arm and yanked him further away from the kitchen.  “Keep your fuckin’ voice down, will ya’?”

            “Oh, ho.  Hit a nerve.  What is it, you’re hot an’ she’s not?” Casey jeered.

            “She ain’t that kinda woman, Case.  She’s...refined.  So shut up.  I mean it.”

            Something on Raph’s face or in his voice got through to Casey.

            “Okay, Raph.  I’ll leave off.  How long she gonna be stayin’ here?  Just so I can tell April, ‘cause she’s gonna want ta meet Lav.”

            Raph answered, “Don’t know for sure.  We’re still working that out.  She’ll get ta meet April.”

            “All right then.  I’m gonna book.  Look me up later if ya’ change your mind.”  Casey headed out of the lair, throwing Lavinia a salute as he went.

            She leaned in the kitchen doorway, drying her hands on a towel.

            “Didn’t he want to stay for dinner?  I made more than enough,” she asked Raph.

            “Nah.”  Raph walked over to her.  “He’s got some stuff ta take care of.”

            “Just like you?  I’m sure I’m safe enough down here, Raph, if you’re sticking around just to watch over me.  I’m not meant to interrupt your life,” Lavinia told him, her face serious and concerned.

            Raph’s heart skipped a beat.  It was kinda nice to have her looking at him like she really cared how he felt.

            “Don’t worry ‘bout that.  I just wanna hang with family tonight, that’s all,” Raph told her as nonchalantly as he could manage.

            She smiled at him.  “Okay.  If you’re sure.”

            Lavinia turned back into the kitchen and began pulling things out of the cabinets.  He watched her for a while, watched how she moved about doing things; efficient with no wasted motion.

            Warm.  That was it, everything about her was warm.  The warmth spilled over into their home, into their lives.  Two days was all the time she’d spent with them so far, and everything had changed.

            Raph was thinking hard about warmth right about then.  He and Leo had made it to the street unseen, and were making their run for the relative safety of the sewers.  It was November, in the forty’s, and it was starting to sprinkle.

            Cold and wet.  He sure had called it.  Sometimes he hated being right.

            Thinking about Lavinia helped a little.  When he got back to the lair, first thing he was gonna do was wake her up and get warm.  In her bed.

            That first Sunday had ended well.  A good dinner with the entire family and no bickering.  Raph was mellow, there was a boxing match scheduled to be televised and it was gonna be between two fairly decent middleweights.  Mikey was put on notice; the TV was Raph’s.

            That’s when he found out Lav liked the sweet science.  She liked it a lot.  She knew the stats on both of that nights contenders; she knew about the contenders and title holders in all the weight classes.

            The entire family watched the boxing match, and Lavinia sat next to him on the couch for the second night in a row.  For the second night in a row, he went up to bed with a stiff tail.

            He might have tried to do something about it sooner but for the fact that she would blush and back off anytime he started to hint at anything _physical_.  Or she’d act like she didn’t understand what he was hinting at, which left him nonplussed.

            Raph found out the next week that maybe she really didn’t catch his hints.

            Monday night was bad.  She found out the kid she’d turned in was killed by the guy that was after her.  That character left his calling card carved into the boy’s chest, and Lav was seriously upset.

            The next day she’d gotten hold of the mayor, who’d called the chief of police, who’d called the chief of detectives.  Lav agreed to come in and speak to them, so Don gave her a lift in the Battle Shell, dropping her within a block of City Hall.

            She was going back to her apartment afterwards, to give them time to filter the information down through the ranks that she wasn’t to be followed.  Leo would pick her up from there and bring her back to the lair.

            When they arrived around ten, she still looked upset, and she was carrying a cassette in her hand.  Leo took her straight to Don’s lab.  Raph and Mikey paused in the game they were playing and followed.

            “It was on my machine when I got back to the apartment,” she was explaining to Don when Raph walked in.  “It’s from him.  Leo said you might be able to get some information from this before I turn it over to the police.”

            Don took the cassette from her and popped it into one of his machines.  A deep baritone voice filled the lab, and Donny adjusted the volume a bit for clarity.

            _“Lavinia.  Your taped voice is luscious.  Is your live voice more so?  I desire to find out.  Did you receive my gift?  It was sent with utmost sincerity.  If you were home, I would request that we meet.  Alas, you have been missing for several days, and my sources are unable to find where you have gone.  Trust me, my love, when I say that destiny means for us to be together.  Do not postpone the inevitable.  I can always provide more gifts to prove my ardor.  I will of course attempt to reach you at another time.  The Grimoire foretold our meeting.  The Grimoire is not to be disobeyed.”_

            With that the tape ended.  Donny rewound it, found a blank cassette of his own and proceeded to make himself a copy.  No one spoke while he was doing that.

            Donny handed the cassette back to Lav and asked, “Did you notice the accent?  It sounds Romanian, maybe Hungarian.  No traffic background noises, so wherever he called from, it’s not on a main street.  I’ll have to filter the track a bit to see if I can pick up any discernible sounds that might give away his location.”

            “That’s probably what the police will do with it.”  Lavinia tucked the cassette into her purse.

            “What’s a Grimoire?  He kept referring to a Grimoire,” Mikey asked.

            Lav shook her head and looked at Don.  Don typed the word into his computer and began to skim the text that came up on his screen.

            “Apparently it’s a book used by warlocks, witches or vampires.  It’s supposed to contain instructions on summoning demons or spirits for the purpose of forming a deal.  Black magic.  It says some books are supposed to contain their own magical powers.”

            “This guy has a book tellin’ him about Lavinia?” Raph asked incredulously.

            “He probably has an old text that is generalized enough for him to manifest certain physical properties onto Lavinia.  Could come from a psychosis of some sort,” Don explained.

            “I understood that completely, Don,” Raph commented sarcastically.

            “I think he said the guy’s a nut job,” Mikey interpreted.

            Don shook his head and looked at Leo.  “I’m more concerned that he offered to provide Lav with more ‘gifts’.  His last one was a dead kid.”

            “I can’t have any more dead children on my hands,” Lav spoke purposefully.  “I’ll give this cassette to the police tonight and spend tomorrow at my apartment.  If he wants to reach me that badly, I should accommodate him.”

            “You shouldn’t play into his hands, Lavinia.  If you stay here, we can keep you safe,” Leo said.

            “At what cost?  Suppose that just frustrates him and he dumps some more bloody messages on my doorstep?  Maybe if I talk to him I can dissuade him from his idea that I’m part of some hidden message in a book.  Or I could find out something to help the police catch the guy.”

            Leo stepped around to face her directly.  “Are you suggesting you put yourself in harm’s way?  I won’t condone that Lavinia.”

            They stared at each other without speaking.  Lav was clearly of two minds.  Doing this her way was a lifelong habit.  Going against her Master was fundamentally against her nature.

            “What do you think I should do?  I have too many obligations out there to remain down here forever.”  Lav searched Leo’s face as she made her plea.

            “I’m not suggesting you never go back up there, Lavinia.  I am saying I won’t let you sit alone in your apartment waiting for something to happen to you.  I doubt he’ll kill anyone to get your attention until he’s found you’ve received his taped message.  Don, tell me about psychosis.”  Leo kept his eyes on Lavinia as he asked Don his question.

            “There are a lot of different kinds, Leo.  The term is given mostly to the more severe forms of psychiatric disorders,” Don informed them.

            “Like having hallucinations, delusions or impaired insight,” Lav contributed.

            “There could be a functional cause behind his psychosis, maybe schizophrenia,” Don said.

            Lav responded, “If he thinks he’s some sort of vampire, then his psychosis could be in the context of a mania, a more grandiose delusion.  Maybe he does have some sort of blood disorder, or there was some significant change in the reelin during his brain’s formation.”

            Don argued, “But I haven’t seen any studies showing neuronal irrigation changes to do more than decrease the size of the cerebellum.”

            “Don they’ve also shown that those rats they studied had a disruption in the normal laminar organization in several brain regions.”

            “Stop.”  Leo put his hand up.  “You two are getting off track.  I don’t want to know the science behind the psychosis, I want to know what to expect.”

            Donatello and Lavinia looked at each other.  Don shrugged his shoulders, and said, “Not enough data, boss.”

            “We know his whatever you call it is bad enough that he’ll kill people and take their blood,” Mikey commented.

            “So he’s dangerous and smart.  He hasn’t done anything yet to get himself caught. That means he’s taking a big risk coming after you,” Leo said.

            “And that means I may be the key to getting him caught,” Lav added.

            “Guys, that just puts us back where this argument started,” Raph grumbled.  “Suppose we do this, ya’ go up with an escort like usual.  Go back ta your apartment at night, an’ one of use will pick ya’ up from there.”

            This ended up being the solution they all decided on.  If the guy tried to contact Lavinia, she’d have a bodyguard, and it wouldn’t be police.  Police had to follow rules, ninja Turtles didn’t.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 6,950  
> Chapter Pairing: OT4 Brother on Brother Uke!Raph  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, OT4, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo thinks about Raph; his temper and his passions. Leo uses trickery and sex to switch places with Raph on date night. Lav experiences death.

            Raph had been right about one thing.  It was cold and it was wet.  They hadn’t even made it into the sewers yet, because even though they’d avoided the Foot, there were other obstacles.

            Leo and his brother were hidden behind a dumpster in the alley from which they’d planned to drop into the sewers.  The manhole cover was only a few yards away.  Unfortunately, so were the police.

            They’d heard the sirens approaching.  Two police cars had suddenly appeared at the entrance to the alley after the Turtle brothers had gotten there.  He and Raph had jumped behind the dumpster, crouching in the shadows while the uniformed cops rushed from the cars and tackled a couple of guys as they came around the corner of one of the buildings.

            The cops were holding the men in the alley, searching through their belongings, which left the Turtles stuck until the cops had concluded their business.

            Such was the life of a mutant ninja turtle, but it still pissed Raph off and he had no problem letting Leo know about how pissed off he was.  That he was keeping it in at the moment didn’t lessen the fact that he was seething, and as he was right behind Leo the eldest could feel it.

            Having Raph seething behind him was mostly bad.  There were occasions, however, when it was really good.  When it was incredibly hot.  Tonight might not be a bad occasion, if they could get back to the lair relatively soon.  Lav could take enough of the edge off Raph’s mood, and Leo could take Raph.

            That would be a great end to a night that hadn’t started out so bad.  Raph’s passion was one of the things that kept the two brothers at each other’s throats, but it was also the thing that gave their lovemaking so much intensity.

            Leo found that throwing Lavinia into the mix meant the tiger’s teeth were capped, not removed.  Raph would still bite, literally; he would still claw and growl, but his fight lasted so much longer.  So tantalizingly long.

            Utilizing Lav that way was something Leo had worked towards right from the outset.  Raph had met her first, but Leo was her Master.  He was also the clan leader, which meant that Raph’s Friday night date with Lavinia never happened.

            Leo took his place.

            Explaining why the switch was necessary had almost led to another major fight.  They had spent the entire Friday transforming what was basically a storage room into a decent bedroom.  Everyone was tired, but Raph was kept going by the sheer anticipation of seeing Lavinia again.  Seeing her alone.

            They were all four in the showers when Leo announced he was going to bring Lavinia back to the lair for the weekend.  Raph’s head stayed down under the spray of water for a few minutes, his body rigid.  Then he slowly stepped back, lifting his head and turning to look at Leo, who was toweling the water off of himself.

            The look he gave Leo would have killed a lesser turtle.

            “What the fuck does that mean?” his hot tempered brother asked in his lowest, most menacing voice.

            Don and Mikey were washing each other and enjoying a little foreplay under the warm water when they heard Raph’s tone.  Quickly rinsing themselves, they jumped out of the shower and grabbed a couple of towels before stepping back out of range.

            Leo was calm and precise as he said, “It means I’m going in your place, Raph.  This isn’t about you having a date anymore, it’s about the reformation of our clan.”

            Raph’s hands closed into fists.  He stepped out of the shower, water running off of him unnoticed and defining his incredible musculature.

            “I can ‘reform’ our clan just as well as you can, _Fearless_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

            “That’s not your place, Raphael.  It’s my job as leader and as Lavinia’s master.  Tonight is the time to set some ground rules, one of which is that she will be with us the entire weekend.  I’m going to find out exactly what kind of schedule she keeps during the week, and guide her to design her life around her clan.  I don’t know if she understood clearly what will be expected of her, but it’s my place to make it clear.  Not yours.”  Leo emphasized those last two words.

            Don walked over to Raph and handed him a towel.  Raph yanked it out of Don’s hand and started to dry himself.

            Don moved to stand next to Raph and murmured to him, “Raphael, I know you were looking forward to tonight, but Leo may be correct.  Ultimately, we want her with us, don’t we?  Don’t you?  If she is as independent as she seems, Leo may be the only one with the power to make those changes.  If he can get her to stay with us, then you’ll have a lot more chances to be alone with her.”

            Mikey stepped up to Raph and took the towel from him.  He knelt down and started to dry Raph’s legs, running the material slowly over Raph’s thighs.

            “Tonight won’t matter bro’, if Leo can get her to come stay with us.  She thinks she’s got a date with you, so maybe she thinks she won’t be comin’ here.  And we want her to come here, don’t we?” 

            Mikey looked up at Raph and widened those fascinating blue eyes of his, giving his brother his biggest smile.  Simultaneously, his hand dipped up and into Raph’s slit, pulling his cock out from its hiding place.

            Raph’s cock was half hard already, and Mikey began pumping it.  Don gripped Raph’s face to pull him into a searing kiss and then lowered his hands to stroke along Raph’s sensitive ribs.

            Leo’s eyes narrowed, a slight smile coloring his lips.  He was glad he had recruited Don and Mikey to help him with Raph.  Of course, he had manipulated them just a bit, telling them that Raph might forget himself with Lavinia and mess up the small hold they had on her.

            That had done it for Mikey, thinking Raph might scare her off.  Don was easier, this was a request from Leo and that’s all Don needed.

            Seducing Raphael was their idea and it was a good one.  Raphael understood feelings much better than logic.

            “You…mmph..you gonna bring her tonight then?” Raph asked, eyes half shut with lust.  His cock had filled out into a proper erection under Mikey’s talented hands.

            “Yes.”  That single word was all Leo could manage as the sight of his brothers began to bring his dick to life.  He moved over to Raph and stole his mouth from Don.  Together, they pushed Raph to the floor.

            Donny let his own cock drop down, wrapping his hand around the growing organ while he reached into the medicine cabinet for the lube.  Raph was on his carapace, Leo’s mouth pressed to his as Leo knelt near his head.  Mikey shifted to the other side and quickly swallowed Raph’s cock.

            Raphael moaned and churred into Leo’s mouth.  Then Don pushed a finger into Raph’s hot puckered hole.

            “Damn, Don!” Raph muttered around Leo’s mouth.

            Donny chuckled and shoved his finger in farther, reaching for the sweet spot.  He knew he found it when Raph’s hips jerked. Don began rubbing against it again and again.

            Raph’s churring increased.  Mikey was moving his mouth over Raph’s dick, licking and sucking it; teasing the head with his tongue.  Raph’s cock was leaking precome and twitching unbearably.  Mikey lapped at the precome, pressing his tongue to the slit to make Raph groan.

            Don stretched Raph’s hole, sliding his finger in and out.  Then he removed his finger, lubed up his cock and slowly pressed it past the tight ring of muscle.

            Raph wiggled his hips, trying to push himself further onto Don’s dick while also trying to push more of his cock into Mikey’s mouth.  Mikey took the hint and deep throated him, taking all of Raph’s giant member into his mouth and contracting his throat around Raph’s cock.

            “Oh Shell!” Raph murmured.

            Leo moved his mouth from Raph’s and let his cock slide free.  It was hard and needy and Raph’s mouth was right there.

            “Suck me off,” Leo whispered to Raph, rising to kneel over his brother.

            Raph took Leo’s cock into his mouth eagerly.  Normally, he didn’t care to be topped, nor be the one giving a blowjob.  But he did like being the center of attention, especially this kind of attention.

            And he was gonna show Leo that he could hold out a lot longer than Fearless could.

            Leo knew what was going on in Raph’s mind.  How could he not, after all these years?  They never did anything together that wasn’t a competition of some sort.  But tonight he would give this victory to Raph; this little battle.  It meant that he would win the war.

            Donny increased the speed of his thrusts and started pushing in harder.  Mikey reached over, grabbed one of Raph’s hands and wrapped it around his own neglected cock.  Raph pumped Mikey’s dick in rhythm to Don’s thrusts, his mouth sucking on Leo’s erection.

            “Mmm.  Raphie.  You feel so~o good,” Don crooned, his head falling back and eyes closing.  He pushed in hard and came in a hot rush, filling his brother.

            Through half closed eyes Leo watched Don orgasm and he churred.  The sensation on his dick, watching his brother shoot his load into Raph, his own satisfaction at manipulating the entire thing…

            “Umph!” Leo climaxed, spilling into Raph’s mouth.  He felt Raph’s throat tighten around his organ as his brother took all that Leo offered.

            Mikey’s hips moved to plunge his cock into Raph’s hand and his mouth bobbed up and down on Raph’s erection.  Raph churred from deep in his chest, raising his hips up to fuck Mikey’s mouth faster and faster.

            “Fuck, Mikey.  Swallow me d…down!” Raph groaned, freeing his mouth from Leo’s flagging erection.

            Leo fell back onto the floor, panting and watching Don climb from between Raph’s legs to collapse against the wall.

            “Come on Mikey.  F...finish m… Ngh!” Raph yelled; his cock exploding in a fire burst straight down Mikey’s throat.

            Mikey’s climax was a split second later, shooting his seed in thick ropes across Raph’s hand and onto both their plastrons.  Mikey licked and sucked Raph for a little longer; cleaning up the last dregs of his sex before pulling back and collapsing.

            Raph lay there, breathing hard, his eyes closed and a smug smile spread across his face.  The water was still running from their shower, so Leo rose on shaky legs and made his way under it to slowly wash their sex off his body.

            A few minutes later, he left all three of his brothers still sprawled on the bathroom floor.  Leo had a date to keep.

            Lavinia was expecting Raph at eleven, so Leo got to her building a little before that time.  Moving into the deepest shadows, Leo pressed himself against the wall of a small structure and then silently waited.

            Promptly at eleven the door to her apartment opened, and Lavinia stepped out.  She was dressed in solid black, the only touch of color was a green head band wrapped around her forehead and woven into a single thick braid of hair that hung down her back.

            Climbing the few stairs to the roof, Lavinia stopped to look around.  Her hands fell to the grips of her tonfas as she stood perfectly still and listened.

            “That isn’t Raphael, is it?” she asked softly of the darkness.

            Leo moved into the light.  “No,” he responded, just as softly.

            “Has something happened?”  Her brows knit faintly.

            Leo shook his head and told her, “Raph wanted to be here.  I overruled him to come in his place.  I thought it would be better.”

            “Have I done something wrong?”  Her voice caught, the hurt look that crossed her face made a small knot form in Leo’s gut.

            “You haven’t done anything wrong,” he hastened to tell her, moving a couple of steps closer to her.  “I... _we_ want you to come stay with us tonight.  Stay with us this weekend.  There’s so much I need to know about your level of skill and your abilities.  I need to know where you left off in your training.  I can do that better if you stay at the lair.”

            She relaxed noticeably.  “I can do that.  I just need to pack some things.”

            When she started to turn back to the door, Leo moved forward and placed his hand on her arm.  She looked at him, puzzled.

            “We needn’t leave just yet,” he told her.  “You were prepared to practice here with Raph.  We can do that for a while.”

            “I’d like that.”  She perked up, eyes shining in the moonlight.  “I intended to take Raph into my dojo.  It’s more comfortable to fall on the mats than on the concrete roof.”

            “Where is your dojo?” Leo asked.

            “Just there.”  She indicated the low structure which took up fully half of the roof.  “Let me show you.”

            Lavinia led the way to a door and pushed aside a panel hidden in the wall next to it.  Her hand on the glass sheet behind the panel produced a soft glowing outline of her palm print, and the door slid open.

            “Thermal scanner,” she said by way of explanation, stepping inside.  Leo followed her.

            The space was huge.  Once inside the door, the room spread out into an open dojo area, with mats and a wall of mounted practice weapons.  Another area contained a small gym, with a treadmill, weights, and other exercise equipment.

            Further back was an entertainment area with a sectional sofa and large screen TV mounted on the wall.  To the left of that was a small kitchenette, a long countertop separating it from the living area.  Leo could see that a hallway ran past the kitchen.

            Lavinia saw his look and told him, “It leads to a bathroom.  I spend more time here than in my apartment.  I keep that mostly for show.  For entertaining.  I don’t bring people in here.  This space…it’s my personal life.  My...connection.”

            She was looking at Leo earnestly, wanting him to understand.  He did.

            “This _dojo_ is who you really are,” he finished for her.

            “Yes,” she responded warmly.

            Leo moved to the wall with its collection of weapons and took down two bokken.

            “How long since you’ve practiced with these?” he asked her.

            “Against someone?  A very long time,” she admitted.

            Leo tossed one to her and she caught it deftly.  He bowed to her, and brought his weapon up into middle level stance.  She followed suit.  Lavinia tapped her bokken against his as a signal to begin.

            Leo took a quick step towards her, striking first.  Lavinia parried his swing, letting it slide off her bokken.

            Watching her closely as they sparred, Leo could see that her balance was excellent, her posture correct.  He watched her foot placement, her hold on the blade as he moved through the various stances; remaining aggressive in order to study her defensive techniques.

            Finally he increased his tempo, striking at her more quickly.  She defended against his blows, but her lack of training began to show as her technique became less defined.  With a final lunge, Leo brought his bokken to within an inch of her throat, and froze.

            Lavinia lowered her weapon, acknowledging defeat.

            “You did well for someone who hasn’t practiced against an opponent for a while,” Leo informed her.

            “I felt so slow,” Lavinia admitted, “and I’m sure my stance was off.”

            “We’ll work on it.  The katana isn’t your weapon, but you should learn to use one.  I’m sure Master Yoshi explained that to you.”

            Smiling, Lav said, “Oh yes.  He was adamant that one should learn as many weapons as possible.”

            “Then go back into your chudan,” Leo told her.

            Lavinia lifted her bokken and assumed her stance.  Leo stood to the side, observing her posture.  He then stepped forward to made a small adjustment to her foot placement by setting his foot against hers and pushing out slightly.

            Stepping behind her, Leo leaned over her shoulder and lightly touched her elbow.  Her body went rigid as soon as he got close; as soon as he was inside her personal space.

            Leo didn’t move, waiting for her to relax.  Little by little her body grew less tense as she got used to his proximity.  He drew his fingertips over her arm, running them from her elbow to the back of her hand, slowly closing his hand around hers.

            She started to tense up again, so he murmured, “Relax.  I need to adjust your hold.”

            Lav nodded once, allowing Leo to turn her hand just a bit.  He stayed close to her, almost touching her back as he played his fingers across hers, changing her grip on the bokken.

            He could hear Lavinia trying to control her breathing.  It was obvious she wasn’t used to being touched; wasn’t used to being so close to anyone.  Leo wanted to change that; he _had_ to change that if he was going to achieve his goal.

            Step one had been to take Raph’s place tonight.  Step two would be to get her used to his touch.

            Leo spent a bit of time working on the five kamae with her.  If his hands lingered longer with each touch, she couldn’t know it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

            She was a good student, listening to his instruction and working hard to please him.  He was learning from her as well.  That was possibly the thing that created a true master, Leo realized.  To learn, then to teach, then to learn again.

            After a couple of hours, Leo decided it was time to stop.  His brothers would begin to wonder where he’d gotten to, they might even begin to worry.  Especially Raph.  Leo couldn’t depend on the bathroom debauchery to keep Raph sated all night.

            Besides that, working so near Lavinia was beginning to bring back the ache that his earlier release had taken care of.

            He was behind her again, his hand on her shoulder, leaning in close enough to feel her hair on the side of his face.  The feeling was sensual, like a soft caress.  His eyes shut momentarily, and he worked hard to suppress a shudder.

            That’s when he stepped back and got control of himself.  He would not go too fast.  Timing was everything and she wasn’t ready for anything overt.

            “It’s getting late, Lavinia, we should get back to the lair.”

            “Hmm?”  She was concentrated, still in her stance.  “Oh.  Yes, Master Leonardo.”

            Lav replaced the two bokken on the rack.  Leo watched her, thinking how strange it sounded to be called ‘Master’.  How long would it take to get used to that?

            She looked at him over her shoulder.  “You can call me Lav if you’d like.”

            Leo nodded, liking the sound.  Then his eyes were drawn to her tonfas, still in their holster.

            “Lav, tell me about your weapons.”

            She glanced down at her tonfas, and then extracted them from the holster.  Her eyes ran over them lovingly as she said, “I got them while I was with Master Yoshi.  We spent about three years working with various weapons before he told me it was time for my true weapon to choose me.”

            “Choose you?” Leo asked.

            Lavinia smiled.  “That’s what he said.  We traveled two days on foot to a little village to see a weapon’s master.  I never heard his name.  Master Yoshi just called him ‘weapon’s master’.  He was the oldest person I’ve ever seen.”

            She stroked her hand across the wood on her tonfa.  “He stood and looked at me for several minutes without saying anything.  I was waiting for him to ask me to try several weapons, but he just turned around, knelt to reach under a large cabinet and pulled out a big wooden chest.  It was really dusty, and I remember thinking that if a weapon was in there, it must be so neglected as to be nearly useless.  I was a little disappointed.  But he opened that chest and pulled out these tonfas and I saw that they were absolutely perfect.”

            “Did he say anything to you?” Leo wanted to know.

            “Very little.  First he put them into my hands very slowly, watching my face as he did so.  They felt…right.  As soon as I touched them.  Do you know what I mean?”

            Leo did.  It was how he felt the first time Master Splinter had given him his katanas.

            “I do.”

            Lavinia beamed.  “Like they were alive.  Even the handles seemed to fit my hands like they were made just for me.  And the entire time I spun them; laid them across my arms, he kept nodding.   Over and over.”

            Leo turned his head, looking for the first time at the inscription.

            “Was the kanji on them when he gave them to you?” he asked.

            Her face became serious.  “Yes.  I’ve never seen any like this pair.  None with inlaid metal, none with any type of inscription.”

            Leo read them aloud, “Truth in Spirit.  Beauty of Mind.”

            “Yes,” Lav said in a soft undertone.  “He told me these tonfas had chosen me because I embodied the magic inscription etched into the metal.  Magic.  They might be, at that.  He told me that the tonfas would always do my bidding if I did not stray from this path.  The path the message indicated.”

            Leo’s brow knitted.  “What bidding did he mean?  The ability to use a weapon is a skill learned over years of practice.”

            “So I was taught.  But these tonfas.  Master.  They do something extra, something you’ve not seen.”  Her face was grave as she said those words.

            Leo told her, “Then show me.”

            And he thought, for just a split second, that she might not.  “Master Leonardo, you have to understand, what I’m about to do, I…I have to go to a different mental place.  This part of the tonfa, it’s meant for only one thing.  I’ve only had to use it this way once, and the memory is…painful.”

            “Lavinia, you can have no secrets from me, do you understand?  As your Master, I must know everything.”

            “Yes Master.”  

            Leo watched her grip tighten and saw her eyes suddenly become darker, so dark that the green was nearly lost.  Then he heard a faint snap and blades popped out of the tonfas, shorter ones on the front head, and longer, more dangerous looking ones on the rear head.

            Never had he seen tonfas do that.  He let his surprise show.

            “How?” Leo asked.

            Lav’s voice was deeper; huskier, _sexier_ , when she answered, “Magic.  A lost forging technique.  Someone’s single attempt at experimentation.  I don’t know.  Maybe the weapon’s master knew, but he didn’t say.  The only thing I know for sure is I’m the only one who can make the blades appear.”  With that, she snapped the blades back into the tonfas.

            “And I’m not even sure how I do that,” she added.

            Leo stretched out a hand.  “May I?”

            She put the tonfas into his hands.  He turned them, looked over the inscription, inspected the ends.  Then Leo wrapped his hands around the handles and tried turning them.  Nothing happened.  He pushed slightly, pressing his fingers along different spots, but nothing happened.  She was right; they wouldn’t come out for him.

            It must have to do with the mental place she went to before the blades appeared.  The place that scared her.

            “The killing place,” he said out loud.

            Lav jumped as though she’d been hit.  “Yes,” she hissed.  “How…”

            Leo recognized the look in her eyes when they’d changed.  He’d seen it reflected back at him in the mirror when he returned from a patrol where he’d had to kill someone.  The look frightened him on a level where ‘Fearless’ didn’t apply.  Because the look came into his eyes when he’d _enjoyed_ the killing.

            Leo handed her tonfas back to her, ignoring the half asked question.  Instead he said, “We really should head out now.  Did you say you needed to get some things?”

            Lav blinked at the change in subject.  “I do.  From my apartment.  I should throw some things into a bag if I’m to spend the weekend at the lair.  And I’ll need my laptop.  I’ll be quick, I’m used to packing on the run.”

            “I’ll wait here, then,” he told her.

            Lav bowed to him and sprinted out the door.  While she was gone, Leo looked around the living space.  There were mounted shelves containing art objects and collectibles.  Some seemed very old, others appeared to have been made by children’s hands.

            Leo found a photo in a frame, and pulled it out into better light to study it.  The photo was of Master Yoshi and Tang Shen on either side of a cage containing a rat.  Master Splinter, pre-mutagen.  Leonardo smiled.

            Then she was back, a satchel slung over one shoulder, a laptop case over the other.

            “I don’t suppose we’re going down to the lobby and out the front door?” she asked with a smile.

            “Tonight you get your first lesson on scaling buildings in New York.”  Leo grinned.

            “Since I’ve got a fire escape, that shouldn’t be too hard,” she retorted impishly.

            “Your fire escape is on the most well lit side of the building, with a straight view from the building across the way,” Leo informed her.  “Not the best choice for a ninja.  We’ll chance it though, since it’s so late.”

            Lavinia followed him meekly out onto the roof and to the fire escape.  Leo paused before stepping into the moonlight, scanning the building next door but seeing nothing.  He reached out, took the bigger bag from Lav and draped it over his shoulder.  He then preceded her over the side and onto the fire escape.

            They traveled back to his home on a slider.  When they docked, Leo jumped out and reached for her hand, holding it tightly as he helped her step onto solid ground.

            “Careful, the floor here is slippery,” he told her, cupping her elbow and pressing against her side a little as he helped her cross to a dry spot.  She didn’t freeze up at his touch, and he smiled just a little.

            Going back to the slider, Leo grabbed her bags and they proceeded into the lair.

            All three of his brothers were waiting for them.  Mikey looked impatient, Don worried, and Raph looked…peeved.  Not mad at least; that was a good sign.

            “We were beginning to wonder if something had happened to you two,” Don said, partly statement, partly question.

            “We spent some time practicing before we left,” Leo stated.  He barely heard Raph’s low growl, and swept on.  “Don’t you guys want to show Lavinia your surprise?”

            Lav asked, “Surprise?  For me?”

            Mikey yelped, “Yes!  It’s great, and we all worked our tails off, me especially, and you’ll really love it.”

            Don was laughing, the worry gone from his face.  “Come this way and we’ll show you.”

            Lavinia followed them down the hall, past Leo’s room.  Mikey ran ahead and flung the door open when she got there.

            Lav gasped as she stepped inside.  The room was a good size, clean and bright due to a fresh coat of paint on the bricks.  There was a bed against the wall to the left of the door, the mattress brand new thanks to Raph’s three fingered discount.  Don had put together a frame of wood and welded metal, and there were clean linens, new pillows, and blankets.

            To the right was a small dressing table with a slightly broken but serviceable mirror, and beyond that was the bathroom. 

            Lavinia walked through the bedroom slowly, taking in everything.  She stepped into the bathroom and looked over the lavatory, sink, and shower stall.

            When she came out, she was smiling broadly, her eyes just a little dewy.

            “I can’t believe this room.  It’s so beautiful.  You guys did this just for me?”

            “Well, sure,” Mikey answered.  “We want you to stay.”

            Lavinia flung her arms around Mikey’s neck, squeezed him, then moved to repeat the hug with Don, Raph and Leo.

            “Thank you,” she told them, expressing so much in those two simple words.  Leo didn’t know about his brothers, but he felt her warmth all the way down to his toes.

            “Maybe you should get some sleep now.  Practice starts pretty early in the morning,” Leo said, pulling his brothers towards the door.

            Raph finally found his voice and said, “That means before dawn for _Master Leonardo_. The rest of us try to keep decent hours.”

            “I’m rather of an early riser, too.  Sorry.  I’ll try not to wake anyone,” Lav said, laughter in her voice.

            “It’s probably good your room is down here next to Leo’s then,” Donny commented.

            Lav looked surprised.  “It is?” 

            Leo herded his brothers quickly from the room, telling her good night as they went.  He glanced back as he pulled the door behind them.  She was staring after them with a quizzical expression on her face.

            Rising at five-thirty, Leo pulled on his pads and tied his mask in place.  Moving out into the lair, he heard sounds from the kitchen.  When he looked in, he saw Lavinia stirring something in a bowl.  Steam was rising from the tea pot, and the strong smell of oranges filled the air.

            “You are an early riser,” he said, leaning against the door frame.

            She turned quickly at the sound of his voice.  “Leo, you startled me.  I think I need to work on my ninja hearing.”

            “That’s okay.”  He walked further into the room.  “I tend to move very quietly from force of habit.”

            “Would you like some tea?  Or do you prefer coffee?  I noticed you’ve plenty of both.”

            “Tea is fine.  The coffee is Donatello’s drink of choice, though Raph likes it to.”  He moved towards the tea pot, but Lavinia reached it first, pouring a cup and handing it to him.

            “Do you take it with sugar or milk?” she asked.

            Leo let his fingers slide along hers ever so slightly as she placed the cup in his hands.  She blinked, but the expression on Leo’s face was purposely neutral as he walked to the table.

            “Just a little sugar,” he told her, stirring in a spoonful from the container sitting there.

            “Splinter was awake when I got here,” Lavinia informed him as she placed the bowl she’d been stirring into the refrigerator.  “He told me he doesn’t sleep much.  I made him some tea and we talked for a few minutes.  He’s very proud of you four.”

            Leo looked at her over the rim of his cup.  She had poured herself some tea and was sipping it as she leaned her hips against the counter.

            “We try to be everything he expects of us.  He is our father,” Leo finally said.

            Lavinia smiled.  “And a very strong individual.  You four must have been quite the handful.  Four more diverse personalities I’ve never seen.”

            Leo had to laugh at that.  “You don’t know the half of it.  Shall we start our practice now?  I want to run through katas with you.”

            They were doing that when his brothers joined them.  On time and without being prompted.

            Leo monitored everything she did that weekend, carefully directing her time without seeming to do so.  He chose who she would practice or spar against, orchestrated things so she was never completely alone with any of them.  Except for himself.

            He was as careful with his touching, moving into her personal space as the occasion allowed, letting his hands linger a bit longer than necessary when he made contact.  Sometimes she would glance at him, puzzled, but he was always careful to maintain a bland expression.

            She spent a lot of time with Donny that weekend also.  His lab offered the best wireless reception, and they found they had a lot of interests in common.  Leo sat at dinner and listened to them discuss theories, scientific discoveries, many things Don’s brothers wouldn’t understand if Don tried to explain it to them.

            Don showed up on time for every meal that weekend, and he ate well.  Leo let a touch of self-satisfaction surge through him before he tamped the feeling down.  His brothers were responding exactly as he’d hoped; exactly as he’d planned.  It is the sage commander who knows his men, knows their wants and needs.

            Leo was a sage commander.  His own desire for Lavinia aside, he could see what it was about her that attracted each of his brothers.  Since he had the power to do so, he would dangle her in front of them.  Leo would use Lavinia to draw his brothers to him to do his bidding.

            The weekend ended too quickly.  None of them left the lair, not even Raph, although Casey had come by on Sunday to try to lure him topside.  Leo arranged that Mikey would escort Lavinia to her office on Monday morning, and then return to pick her up from there in the late afternoon.  He told Lavinia he didn’t want her out after dark unless escorted by one of them. 

            “You do know I’ve spent my entire life alone and taking care of myself, don’t you Leo?” she asked him softly.

            “You’re not alone anymore.”  He was blunt, with just the slightest edge to his voice.  Right then he decided it was time to assert himself over her, to push his will.  “Everything we do, everything you do, is a function of this clan; affects this clan.  I am its leader.  Your movements will be dictated by me.  I have to know where you’ll be at any given time.  Do you understand?”

            She looked at him, her mouth a straight line.  He watched as stubborn independence warred with her need to obey.

            Finally, she responded, “Yes, Master Leonardo.”

            He felt her aura withdraw from him just a little, and it _hurt_ , but that couldn’t be helped.  Two steps forward, one step back.

            Sunday night after everyone had retired, Leo sat in the middle of his room surrounded by candles.  He couldn’t sleep; the look Lavinia had given him haunted his memory.  It was hard being the leader.  Sometimes meditation helped ease his mind enough to allow sleep to come.

            It was after midnight and Leo was still meditating when he heard the scream.  Leaping to his feet, he darted out of his door and turned towards Lavinia’s.  Another scream echoed through the hall as he pushed his way inside.

            She was lying on her back with her eyes shut, thrashing about in her bedding, her arms up and batting at the air.

            He heard someone else enter the room and glanced around to see Raph.  Their eyes met, and then Leo jumped to sit next to her, his hands coming down on her shoulders.  She slapped at him, her eyes opening wide but completely unseeing.

            “Lavinia.  Lav…stop.  It’s a dream.  It’s okay, I’m here,” he crooned to her, trying to ease her out of the nightmare.

            Raph sat on the edge of the bed next to her legs and put a hand on the blanket atop her knees.

            “Hey, Lav.  C’mon babe.  Me and Leo gotcha.  Wake up.”

            Lavinia’s head went back, pressing hard against the pillow as her mouth fell open.  She gasped for air, one hand still struggling with an invisible assailant while the other suddenly clapped to her neck.

            Her legs kicked up and she would have toppled Raph if he hadn’t turned and grabbed them.  Her mouth was opening and closing, but she had stopped breathing.  Both hands were now clasped to her throat, and her eyes were glazing over.

            Leo leaned over her face and commanded in his deepest tone, _“Lavinia, wake up!”_

            Lav’s eyes snapped shut as she pulled in a long, shuddering breath.  Her body stopped its wild thrashing; her hands released their grip on her own throat.

            Her grip had been so hard she’d left hand prints.

            They faded and she began to blink.  Her chest heaving, Lavinia sat bolt upright and looked wildly around her.  A stream of tears moved from the outer corners of her eyes, tracing a line over her cheekbones.  Lav pressed both hands between her breasts, which were straining against her thin cotton top.

            A flash of possessiveness swept over Leo, who struggled to push it under control.  He lifted a hand to her hair and pulled it back over her shoulder; then ran his thumb over the line of tears, wiping them away.

            “Nightmare?” he asked gently.

            Surprisingly, she shook her head no.  Leo glanced up at Raph, who was slowly releasing her legs.  Raph gave his brother a puzzled look.

            “S-something else,” she finally answered.  “Like a…a vision.”

            “A vision?  Like seein’ the future?” Raph asked.

            “No.”  She sat up straighter, her hands falling to her lap.  “It was like I was seeing something that was happening to someone else, but I was seeing and feeling it as though I was sharing their body.”

            “Do you know who it was?” Leo inquired.

            “N-no.  Not really.  But there was something familiar about them.  I could tell it was a man.”

            Leo watched her face closely.  “Have you ever had a ‘vision’ before?”

            Lav nodded.  Looking down at her hands in her lap, she finally answered, “Not often.  But sometimes, if someone I’ve recently touched experiences something traumatic, I also go through it.  Only if it occurs while I’m sleeping.  And only if it’s really bad.”

            “Really bad,” Raph echoed.

            Leo compressed his lips and forced himself to ask, “Can you tell us what happened?  When we came in, it looked like you were struggling with someone.”

            She looked up into his eyes.  The terror was still in hers, lurking in the background.  Leo resisted the urge to pull her into his arms.  Instead, he reached over and set his hand over one of hers.

            Lav seemed to draw comfort from the gesture and relaxed a little.

            “There were people holding me down.  I couldn’t see their faces.  But I felt...desperate; terrified.  I had to get away, but I wasn’t strong enough.  Then I saw a - a _claw_.  Maybe a claw; something curved, maybe talons.  Three of them.  But they were metal.  I could see someone was holding them.  Someone big.  I tried to push them away; to kick.  The claw just came down on my throat.  My throat….”

            She trailed off as her free hand reached to touch her neck.  Leo curled his fingers over her hand. 

            Raph leaned towards her and murmured, “It’s okay now, you’re safe with us.”

            She glanced at him and her eyes softened.

            Raph told her, “Go on.  Tell all of it an’ get it out of ya’.”

            Lav drew a breath and continued, “My throat - his throat was slashed.  I could feel it; the terror and the panic.  I couldn’t breathe anymore.  I saw eyes; big, gleaming, hungry eyes.  Black and silver coming towards my face.”  She stopped, shuddered, and squeezed her shoulders together.

            “And then I heard your voice, ordering me back,” she told Leo.

            The look she gave him explained that everything was right between them again.  Leo felt a weight lift.  Now he knew that he could assert himself; be dominate, and though she might get angry, Lavinia wouldn’t hang onto the anger.

            He held her eyes and squeezed her hand tighter, allowing himself a moment of enjoyment at just touching her.  Then he remembered Raph was there and released her hand.

            Leo noticed Raph was watching him with narrowed eyes.  Striving to appear casual, Leo stood up and told Lavinia, “Try to go back to sleep.  There isn’t anything any of us can do about your vision tonight. You need to rest.”

            She did look exhausted, as though the vision had pulled energy out of her.

            “Hey, I can sit in here with ya’ if that’ll help,” Raph offered gently.

            “Thank you Raphael, but I’m all right now.  Leo’s right, I need to try to sleep.”

            She was laying back against her pillow as they left the room.  Leo watched her lids close slowly before he backed into the hall.

            Raph whispered roughly in his ear, “What was that about?  You think she really saw something?”

            Leo shrugged and said, “Yes, I do.  I think she can perceive things in her sleep, the way we do when we meditate.”  He walked back to his room, trailed by his brother.

            “That means somebody she knows is dead?” Raph asked.

            “I think so.”  Leo eyed Raph.  “You know this makes it even more imperative that we don’t let her run around topside alone.”

            Raphael grunted as he headed towards the stairs and his own room.  “Yeah, Fearless, I think ya’ made that clear ta her already.”

            Leo walked into his room and slowly blew out the candles before stretching himself out on his own bed.  He thought about how Lavinia had fought during her vision, about how she had stopped breathing.  How she could have _died_.  His voice had brought her back; his voice had broken her trance.

            The sudden surge of possessiveness came over him again, the urgent desire that left his head spinning.  He pushed it back, fighting to control it.  She wasn’t going anywhere.  He would make sure of that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,590  
> Chapter Pairing: Mikey/Don/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, het, threesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph asks Lav for a favor. Mikey is both observant and artistic. Mikey, Don and Lav move their fun to Lav’s larger bed.

            Don felt Lavinia shift to roll off of him and he opened his eyes.  She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room.

            “Mmm…what are you looking for?” he asked, trying to focus his sleep fogged brain.

            “A clock.  What time is it?”  She sounded worried.

            Mikey sat up, awakened by their voices.  “The clock’s on the night table.”

            Lav reached over, pulled a bag of chips aside and found the clock. 

            “It’s after two in the morning,” Lav announced in a distressed voice.  “Where are Leo and Raph?”

            “This isn’t late for Raph, sweetheart,” Don told her, caressing her back with his hand.

            “It is for Leo, unless something happened to them.”  She looked at Don pleadingly.

            Don sat up and said, “I’ll call them.”

            Mikey told him, “Dude, see if you can figure out where they are first.  The ringing phone might not be a welcome interruption.”

            Donny nodded, reaching over the side of the bed for his shell cell.  He flipped it open and pressed the buttons which gave him his brother’s location.

            “Well, they appear to be together.  Leo’s phone is off.  I’ll call Raph.   Don’t worry,” he said quickly, “I’ll make it vibrate instead of ring.”

            He manipulated the shell cell and waited.

            “What?”  Raph’s voice was loud in Don’s ear.  Don pressed the speaker button and held the phone out.

            “Where are you guys?  Lav got worried,” Don said.

            “We’re in the sewers headed home.  We had ta dodge some Foot ninja and play hide-n-seek with the cops before we could get here.”  He sounded irritated.

            “Leo’s with you, isn’t he?” Lavinia asked.

            “Yeah, babe, he’s right here.  Where are you guys?” Raph wanted to know.

            “In my room,” Mikey told him.

            “Oh, yeah?  Well, Lav’s bed is bigger, so move.” 

            Mikey chuckled, “What’s the matter big guy, you cold?”

            Raph growled, “Yeah.  I’m cold, I’m wet and I’m pissed.  That answer your question?”

            “Sure does.  I guess you want her to stay awake, huh?” Mikey teased.

            Raph ignored Mikey.  “Lav, stay up for me, okay?  Please,” he said as an afterthought.

            “Of course I will, Raphael.  Be careful.”

            “No problem.  Later.”  Raph hung up.

            Lav got off the bed and reached for her clothes, which were scattered around the room.  Mikey jumped up and wrapped her in a bear hug.  “Leave them there, Raph doesn’t want you in them anyway.”

            “I need to wear something to go downstairs, Mike.  Splinter might wander out of his room.”

            “So, he knows what you look like naked,” Mikey responded, leaning down to nibble at her bare shoulder.

            “There is a difference between your artwork and the real thing, Michelangelo,” Lav retorted while nuzzling into his neck.

            Don grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed and tossed it around her shoulders.  “There, that’s a compromise.  Come on, Mikey, before you start something else.”

            The three went downstairs together, Lavinia holding the blanket tight around her.  They saw Master Splinter seated in front of the TV, sipping a cup of tea.

            He glanced up as he heard them and asked, “Where are your brothers, Donatello?”

            Donny paused as the other two made their way to Lav’s room.  “I just spoke to Raphael, Master Splinter.  They are on their way home.”

            “Good.  Make sure you have towels in Lavinia’s room.  The weatherman said it is raining.”  He chuckled and turned back to the television.

            Don entered Lav’s room and saw Mikey sprawled on the bed, but no Lavinia.  A minute later she walked out of the bathroom carrying a handful of towels.

            Lav set the towels on the dresser and told Don, “Raph did say they were wet.”

            Her concern caused a flood of desire to flow through Donatello and he pulled the blanket from her shoulders, enveloping her in his arms.  His mouth captured hers, his kiss urgent, his tongue greedy.

            Mikey watched their interaction through hooded eyes.  He didn’t have a sketch like this; an aggressive Donatello intrigued him.  Mikey could see the lines in his mind, just how he could draw the set of Don’s shoulders, the crease in his brow.  How his hands pressed into Lav’s bare back; the curvature of her spine as she pushed herself into him.

            His muse hit him like this sometimes, and he kept sketchpads scattered all over the lair for that very reason.  He reached under Lav’s bed and found one, grabbing a pencil off of her bedside table.

            Mikey had been told by his brothers, his sensei and their friends that his artwork was very good.  He didn’t doubt them, he was a fairly confident person, but having Lav tell him so did a lot for his ego.

            He painted some, but enjoyed pencil sketching the most.  Something about making the pencil do so many different things to achieve a certain look appealed to him.  He had made a really nice sketch of Lavinia in a kimono for Master Splinter.  His father had gotten Don to make a frame for it, and it was given a place of notice on the wall in their sensei’s room.

            Another of his sketches hung in the living room, on the wall near the TV screens.  He’d created that one the day after the Turtles had their first fivesome with Lavinia.  It was so totally hot that he never wanted to forget that feeling, so he captured it in his sketch.

            The drawing depicted Lav laying on her side with her legs drawn up a bit, her left arm out straight to hold her upright and her right arm draped across her stomach.  She was completely naked.

            Leo was kneeling near her legs, looking down at her.  Raph kneeled just behind her, slanting over Lav’s shoulder.  Don was directly in front of her, sprawled on his plastron and she was smiling at him, listening to something he was saying to her.  Mikey was on his rear close to her head, as near to the warmth she gave off as he could get.

            He’d looked up at that point and really noticed the scene, and his mind took a snapshot that refused to leave him alone until he put it on paper.

            Donny framed that one for him, too.  A really ornate wooden frame, with a glass front to preserve the paper.  His bro’s loved that sketch almost as much as Mikey did.  Lav loved it too; she got misty eyed when he showed it to her.  When he announced that they had all decided to showcase it in the living room, she was…concerned.

            “Really, Mikey, out in the open for all the world to see?  I’m naked, Splinter will see it, so will April and Casey and…”

            Mikey shushed her.  “It’s totally okay, Lav.  It’s _art_.  And you’re beautiful; I _want_ everyone to see it.”

            He did too; he wanted badly to be able to show it to the world.  Not that he ever could, but it meant a lot to him.  It told everyone who saw it that they might be mutated Turtles, but they could possess something unique and precious.  That they were a solid family who loved each other and shared everything.

            That sketch reminded him of what they’d gone through to get to that point of togetherness.  How hard it had been at first because of that Volod character and the detective, and Lavinia herself being so stubborn and independent.

            She was no match for Leo, though.  It hadn’t taken Mikey all that long to understand what Leo was doing.  The _seduction_.  Mikey didn’t have Don’s giant brain, but he did have insight into how people behaved.  Mikey noticed things and held onto them until they made sense.

            Watching Leo train Lav was pure art of another kind.  How he would slip past her guard, all of her personal defenses, without her really knowing what he was doing.  Leo tried to keep it a secret from his brothers; tried to behave as though he was training her in ninjitsu.  No way was Mikey falling for that; he’d seen all the touching, the way Leo would stay so near Lav whenever they were in a room together.

            Raph had finally caught on at some point, and Mikey had talked to him about it, mostly to keep Raph from blowing up.  He had to do some fast talking, but Raph came around to his way of thinking finally.  Because what they knew about Lavinia made them both realize that Leo was the only one who was gonna be able to get to her.  They just had to make sure he’d share.

            During all that drama, they still had to deal with Volod and Detective Sandoval.  Lavinia had a lot of pull at City Hall, but it didn’t seem to matter to Sandoval that he’d been told not to follow her.  ‘Cause he kept trying, and they spent a lot of time dodging him.  Had to give the dude credit, he was trying to catch a killer and she looked like the best way to get that done.

            Mikey looked up from his sketchbook and grinned.  Don was pulling Lav back to bed so Mikey had to shift out of his way.  Don’s cock was out and standing at attention, with Lav’s hand wrapped tightly around his shaft.

            The orange banded Turtle liked seeing his brother like that, Don’s brain cells all locked up and his dick in control.  Mikey crawled towards them and pulled Don back onto his shell for the second time that night, smothering him with kisses.  Lav was kneeling between Don’s thighs, head down as she licked and sucked his penis.

            “Lav, baby, shift this way, ‘kay?”  Mikey took her hands and pulled her up from Don’s cock.  Don groaned as her mouth left his shaft, his hands scrabbling for her.

            Mikey batted them down.  “Geez dude, be patient.  I’m just gonna turn her around.”

            Mikey spun Lav so that she was hovering upside down over Don.  Her spread legs put her pussy right above Don’s head, and Mikey pushed down on her ass until she was lined up with Don’s mouth.  Taking the hint, Don leaned up and lapped at the lips around her opening, making her moan.  Lav sank a little lower so that Don was able to stick his tongue inside her warm cunt.

            Lav lay her front half down on Don’s lower plastron and once more wrapped her mouth around his cock.  It was twitching; fully erect and leaking precome.  Don churred and moaned against her pussy as she flicked the tip of her tongue across his slit.  Lapping up his juices, Lavinia slipped her lips over the head and sucked on it.

            No way was Mikey gonna be left out.  He maneuvered them this way for a reason.  Mikey reached across to the night stand to grab the lubricant he knew was tucked into the drawer.

            Spreading a liberal amount on his finger, he slowly pushed into Don, stretching his hole.  Don moved his hips at the feeling, rocking up towards Lav’s mouth.  She slid her mouth down over his cock, taking in as much of the large organ as she could.  Lav deep throated him, swallowing around his dick just the way he liked.

            Don pushed his tongue further into her in response, moving it around and rubbing his chin against her clit.  Her hips jerked at the feeling, and she whimpered around his cock.

            The sound of their wet sucking was making Mikey hot and hard.  He let his cock drop down into his hand, and pumped it, the head already damp with precome.  He pushed another finger into Donny, and scissored them, opening his bro’ up wide.  Unable to wait any longer, he removed his fingers and lubed his cock quickly.  Gripping Don’s thighs, he pulled them further apart, and slid himself in with one fluid motion.

            “Oh God, Don~ny!  You’re so tight!” Mikey croaked, feeling his brother clamp around him as Lav sucked and pleasured Don’s dick.

            Don was churring nonstop at the dual sensations of Lav’s warm, wet mouth on his cock, and his brother fucking his ass.  His tongue ravished Lav’s pussy, her taste so addictive and sweet.

            The first time he went down on her he didn’t know what to expect.  His only experience was sucking cock, and although each of his brothers had a different taste, it was still basically masculine.

            Her vagina was pure delight, like a sweet treat after a meal.  And what it did to her, his tongue buried deep inside her mound; well that was enjoyable also.

            Right now she was sucking his cock in earnest, licking along the shaft, tickling and teasing the head and driving him out of his mind. 

            Then Mikey hit the sweet spot in his ass.  Donny grunted, and brought his legs up to wrap around his brother’s shell, trying to pull Mikey in harder.

            Mikey chuckled and increased the tempo of his thrusts.  He was pretty sure the other two were getting close, he could tell that by the volume of Lav’s moans and whimpers.  For himself, shell….

            “Donnnn.  D-Donny!  Mmm...I ne~ed you, oh Please...”  Mikey could feel the pressure building. 

            Looking down he saw Lav swallow Don’s cock as deeply as she could manage; saw the side of her neck move as her throat contracted around his organ.

            Don’s hands were up around her ass, pulling her pussy against his mouth, one of his fingers pressing against her anus.  Then her hips bucked; once, twice and a low powerful cry issued from deep in her chest.

            Mikey felt her climax ripple through him.  He saw Don’s hands clench tight on Lav’s ass, his fingers digging into her skin.

            Don came in a hot rush, shooting his seed down Lav’s throat; the orgasm making his hips spring up to push his cock further into her mouth.  Lav swallowed around him, taking his come down and letting none of it escape.

            Don’s climax made his muscles clench and lock on Mikey’s dick.

            Mikey’s head went back and his eyes slowly closed as he moaned, “Yes, yes, right there s-shell, please Please PLEASE!”

            One final hard push and he came, an explosion that filled his brother with his hot milky semen.

            Mikey’s heart was pounding so he took a deep breath; then another.  He could see Don’s hands tighten again on Lavinia’s rear, and then Mikey felt his own dick hardening.

            Don started thrusting upwards with his hips, fucking Lav’s mouth.  The motion tightened his ass around Mikey’s cock, which was a solid erection again, painfully needy.

            Mikey drove into his brother as hard as he could, slamming over and over against Don’s prostate with punishing force, gasping and churring and calling Don’s name.

            He hit his second climax with a low, plaintive whine, grinding his cock in as deeply as he could.

            Don felt Mikey’s come flow into him, flood him, and Don shuddered.  His cock in Lav’s mouth was throbbing and burning with need.  Lav pulled him in until the head bumped against the back of her throat and she swallowed.

            “Umph!” Don cried, his climax splashing into Lav’s mouth.  She sucked and swallowed until he stopped moving; then slowly pulled away and rolled over onto her back.

            Mikey collapsed on the end of the bed, against Don’s feet.  He reached up and put a hand on Lavinia’s head, and stroked Don’s calf muscle with the other.

            “Think we warmed up the bed enough for Raph?” Mikey asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,383  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Tired of being hunted, the clan designs a trap, using the one thing Volod wants most as their bait. April meets Lavinia.

            All Don could manage was a weak, “Uh, huh.”

            He wrapped his hand around Lav’s ankle; solid, real and reassuring.

            It was still sometimes a surprise to him that she would come home to them after spending a day in the outside world.  Up there she had every material thing a woman could want.  He asked her once why she stayed with them, because he was trying to wrap his mind around the concept that being with the Turtles was her choice.

            She said she loved them, and you couldn’t buy that, no matter how much money you had.

            That Lavinia wasn’t afraid of much they came to find out fairly quickly.  Her greatest fear was that she might lose one of them.  She also had a fear of being sent away from her clan again, although they had assured her that would never happen.  And she was afraid that innocent people might die because of something she did, or failed to do.

            That was why the Volod situation had given her the crazy idea to use herself as bait for a trap.

            It became clear fairly soon that Volod was obsessed with her.  His persistence was interfering with her freedom of movement.  Volod was watching her; Detective Sandoval was watching her.  She’d had to skip several fund raising functions, and her ability to travel to other hospitals to perform surgery had been curtailed.

            It was after a phone call from a colleague that the whole thing had come to a head.

            “Damn!” she exclaimed, snapping her cell phone shut and throwing it down on a chair.

            Raph stopped working on his wooden dummy and stared at her.  Mikey was spotting Leo at the weight bench and they both froze.  Don was on the couch and he watched as she hit the back of the chair, then put her head down on her arms.

            None of them had ever seen her lose her temper.  Don got up and stood next to her.

            “Lavinia, are you okay?” he asked.

            “I’m fine,” was the muffled reply.

            The other three Turtles walked over and stood looking down at her.  Don tentatively touched her shoulder and said, “Lav?”

            “Donny.  I’m fine.”  She kept her head down.

            “No.  You’re not.”  It was Leo.

            Her head came up at the sound of his voice.  Her face was flushed, the anger pushed down but not gone.  She took a deep breath, fighting for control.

            “It was just a call from another surgeon I work with.  I was scheduled to do transplant surgery on a ten year old when the organ became available. They had to do the transplant without me.  It didn’t take.”

            “I’m sorry, Lav,” Leo told her softly.

            “I know Leo.  It’s not your fault.  It’s not mine either, so don’t worry that I’m going to try to own some more guilt.  But you know what?  It will be my fault if I keep my head in the sand and let him continue to control me.  If that’s the way I have to live, then I might as well just let him have me.”

            “That won’t solve anything.  He’ll keep killing, whether he has you or not,” Leo explained.

            “Guys, this problem ain’t any different from the ones we always deal with,” Raph put in.

            Lav turned to look at him.  “What do you mean?”

            Raph flipped a hand up and said, “Look, we’re mutants, right?  So we can’t just call the cops to come take care of our enemies.  We just handle that ourselves.”

            “The police have a purpose, Raph,” Leo said.

            “Sure they do.  But they ain’t infallible.  Just ask Nobody.”

            “Nobody?” Lav asked.

            “Friend of ours.  Wears a cape, just like the Turtle Titan.  You know, us hero types,” Mikey offered by way of explanation.

            “Can it Mikey,” Raph told him.  He continued, “The point is, why don’t we get this guy ta show himself ta us, and we’ll get rid of him.”

            “And just how do we get him to show himself?” Leo asked, his voice dipping ominously.

            Raph smirked.  “Well, he don’t like me.  How ‘bout I just tell him ta face me?”

            “It’s not you he wants,” Lavinia said, “it’s me.  If you want a trap to work, you have to bait it correctly.”

            “You suggested being bait before, Lav.  None of us liked it then, either,” Don said softly.

            “That was when I was going to sit alone and wait for him.  Suppose we set up a trap, with all the contingencies covered, and real ninjas to watch my back?” Lavinia coaxed, looking back and forth between them.

            No one said anything for a few moments.  Finally Leo spoke, “I don’t know if I’m… _comfortable_ with that.”

            “Would you rather wait for a time when he chooses the ground on which to do battle?  When he can surprise us?  When he has the gathered strength and we defend from a point of weakness?” Lav questioned pointedly.

            Don couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him as he said, “Maybe you shouldn’t let her read Sun Tzu, Leo.”

            “Leo, dude, this hiding down here in the lair thing isn’t really working any more.  There are too many things going wrong topside.  Didn’t we sorta like, make it our business to protect New York?” Mikey asked.

            That was Mikey’s way of reminding Leo of how they’d stepped in to help Karai put an end to the warfare that had been tearing the city apart a few years ago.  Then, Leo had been positive the fighting was their fault for having killed Shedder, and that it was their responsibility to put a stop to it.

“You know what you’re asking to do isn’t going to be one hundred percent foolproof?  There is always a chance something unforeseen will happen,” Leo told Lavinia.

            “I know.  But the better the planning, the smaller the chance.  If something unforeseen does happen, then let me be prepared for that too.”

            Don could tell she had Leo.  He wasn’t the kind of Turtle to sit and do nothing when innocent people were in danger.

            “All right, then let’s plan this right now, and put an end to the killing.  Have you thought of how we reach this guy?  He hasn’t exactly left a phone number,” Leo said.

            “We don’t have to reach him, we just have to find a way to let him know where I’ll be.  Something that won’t sound like a trap.  Like say, an announcement in the paper about a fundraising gala for the new hospital.  He’ll have to know I’ll attend something like that.”  Lavinia looked concentrated, liked she’d been thinking about the idea for a while.

            “That’s too big Lavinia.  We couldn’t watch every possible way in or out of that type of function.  And we don’t exactly blend in,” Leo said.

            “You could watch if it were out of the city.  Say in Scarsdale,” Lavinia said.

            Don stroked his chin.  “You know, Leo, Scarsdale would be perfect.  Not too long a commute, and a lot less populated.”

            “I have a friend with a place in Scarsdale.  Her house sits on ten acres.  No one would see you, but you could see everyone,” Lav explained.

            “Not everyone that’s inside,” Raph reminded her.

            “Hey, maybe it’s time for Lav to meet April.  Casey and April could help,” Mikey said.

            “They could be our inside ears.  We could work Casey in as a waiter, so he could move around with the guests and the help.  Would your friend go for that?” Don asked.

            Lav nodded.  “Oh sure.  She’s a little over the top; she’ll go for anything that sounds like an adventure.  And she can be discreet.  If she wasn’t, no one would ever let her in on things.  She’s got too much money,” Lav said by way of explanation.  “I love her to pieces, but she never knows what to do with herself, so she’ll be happy to help with this little project.”

            “Even on such short notice?” Leo inquired.

            “That’s not a problem,” Lav said.  “The problem is getting the guests invited.  The proper way to do it is to invite people a couple of months out, because their calendars get filled very quickly.  We’ll have to see what we can do in a week.  I don’t want to wait much longer than that; too many people might be killed by Volod in the interim.”

            “Could April go with you as a guest?  She knows how to handle herself and she’s worked with us on covert operations before.  April will know what to keep her eyes open for, and I could wire both Casey and her for sound,” Don said.

            “Then maybe it should look as though we’ve known each other for a while to anyone who might be following me.  Could I meet her at her home?  Make it look like I’m visiting an old friend?” Lav asked.

            Raph told her, “Yeah, that’d work.  We have an alternate way ta get inside her place, so no one will see us.  But how ya gonna get there safely?”

            “I have a car service I use regularly.  And a driver I trust.  He can also drive us to Scarsdale and back.  He’s an ex-army ranger so he knows how to handle himself.”

            “Don, call April and see if she can meet with us at her place tomorrow night, and make sure Casey will be there.  I want some sort of tracking device for Lav, in case she gets separated during the party.  Lavinia, give Don the address of your friends place so he can get a satellite photo of the grounds, I need to see the topography.  And call your friend to make sure she can do this,” Leo directed.

            Don got April and Casey lined up and then he set to work on the tracking device.  Tracking devices.  He decided he’d rather have a backup than to rely on a single one.  After talking to Lav, he fit one of the trackers in a jeweled hair clip.  The other one he wove into the bodice of the gown she planned to wear.

            The Turtles arrived at April’s shop before Lavinia did, and waited upstairs in her apartment.  They’d waited for daylight to get Lav back to her apartment, and she’d arranged to be picked up by her driver from there.  Don had put the jeweled clip in her hair himself, to give it a test run.  It appeared to be working just fine.

            While they waited, April sat on the couch next to Casey and started asking questions.

            “So Casey told me a little about your new friend.  How long have you known her?”

            “We’ve known her for a little over a week.  Master Splinter’s known her for years,” Don explained.

            “And she’s his _sister_?” April looked confused.

            “She’s his clan sister.  Hamato clan.  Just like us.  She was Master Yoshi’s student,” Mikey told her.

            “But that would make her, well, a lot older than Casey described.”

            The Turtles exchanged looks.  Don spoke up, “April, she’s, umm, well, she’s a mutant, like us.  I mean, not exactly like us.  She has a mutated genetic structure.  She doesn’t age.”

            April stared at him, letting that sink in.  “So she isn’t going to grow old, same as you guys.”

            “Ri~ght.”  Don stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.  April was looking at the four Turtles with a very thoughtful expression.  Don wondered just exactly what Casey had told April.

            Raph was staring at Casey through half shut eyes.  His friend was studiously avoiding looking anywhere near Raph.

            The doorbell rang just then, and April jumped up to go downstairs.  They heard Lav’s voice greeting April as though they were the best of friends, and April’s friendly answering response.

            When they got upstairs, the Turtles stood up.  Casey looked confused, but hastily rose to greet the newcomer.

            Lavinia had changed into a dress of some lightweight material, with a short skirt and a low cut top.  Don swallowed.  She’d been staying with them for a week, and she could still manage to leave him speechless.

            Leo spoke first, “April, I’d like you to meet Hamato Lavinia.  Lavinia, this is our good friend April O’Neil.”

            The two women shook hands solemnly; then started laughing.

            “That was pretty formal considering the show we just put on,” Lav said.

            “Let me bring out something to drink, and we’ll talk about this plan you guys have cooked up,” April said, sounding more at ease.

            Lav followed her to the kitchen and helped get the drinks.  The guys could hear both of them talking in an animated fashion while they were out of the room.  Don felt better.   April and Lav appeared to be getting along just fine.  He’d been a little worried that April wouldn’t like her, or might even be jealous of sharing the Turtles with someone new.

            They spent a couple of hours hashing out every conceivable angle of the trap.  Lav and April were talking as though they really had been friends for years by the time Lav got ready to leave.  April walked Lav to the door and saw her out to the waiting car. 

            The brothers waited for April to come back upstairs to tell her good-bye, because they were going to the apartment to get Lav.  Don was the last to enter the tunnel in the basement, and he turned back to talk to April alone for just a minute.

            “April, thanks for helping us out once again.  I don’t know what we’d do without you and Casey.”

            April waved it away.  “Don, you know you guys are family.  Anything I can do is a pleasure.  Can I ask a personal question, though?  You don’t have to answer.”

            Don frowned.  “Sure, April, anything.”

            April paused, then asked, “Are you guys, um, interested in Lavinia?”

            Don kept his face completely neutral as he said, “What do you mean?”

            “I think you know what I mean, Donatello.  I can see things.  I don’t want any of you to get hurt is all.”

            “We’ll be okay, April.  Honestly.  Please don’t worry.”  Don turned and trotted after his brothers.

            After a minute, he glanced back over his shoulder.  April was still standing there, an apprehensive look on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,170  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph and Leo race to get home. Raph has a conversation with Volod that exposes one of Lav’s secrets.

            Raph snapped shut his shell cell with a satisfied sigh.  Having someone waiting for him at the end of this long, cold, wet tunnel made the night’s misadventures easier to deal with.

            “Are they waiting for us to get back?” Leo asked.

            Raph grunted, “Yeah.  Lav got worried ‘n made Don call to make sure we wasn’t dead.”

            Leo gave his brother a look.  Probably to see if Raph was being sarcastic.

            He was, kinda.  Raph didn’t like folks making a fuss over him, not even Lavinia, even though he knew that was her nature.  Or was it nurture?  Don tried to explain to him once about the difference between men and women in how their brains processed the home environment.  As soon as Donny started using the two syllable words, Raph tuned him out.

            “So you told her to stay up and wait for you?” Leo pressed.

            “What about it?  The end of this night was kind of a bummer and I wanna get laid.  That okay with ya’?” Raph snapped.

            “Not trying to start an argument, Raph.”

            Raphael stared at Leo, who was walking next to him in the dim light.  Narrowing his eyes, Raph noticed just the slightest _bulge_ in his lower plastron.

            “Fuck, Leo, getting chased over half the city give ya’ a hard-on?” Raph snickered.

            His brother shot him a mean glance.  “Save it, Raph.  Maybe the idea of someone warm, willing and waiting makes me happy.”

            “ _Happy_.  That what ya’ call it?  Well, I got dibs, ‘cause she’s waiting up for me.”

            “Not if I get there first,” Leo called, breaking into a run.

            “Ain’t gonna happen.”  Raph jumped forward, driving his legs hard to overtake Leo.

            Fuck, Leo was fast.  Raph was a lot stronger, but Leo could make light try to catch him.  “ _That’s okay_ ,” Raph told himself, “ _I’m way more motivated tonight.”_  Besides, when they got to Lav’s room, Raph would just overpower his bro’ to get to the prize.

           Lav was a prize.  She gave a guy exactly what he needed.  Somehow, she seemed to always know what that was, even when Raph himself didn’t.

           Raph was proud of his masculinity.  Being a dominate, alpha male was who he was.  Having sex with his brothers, while absolutely fuckin’ great, gave him just the slightest twinge of mental conflict.  He didn’t wanna be gay, he told himself, he just didn’t have a choice.

           After he’d had sex with Lavinia, he was pretty smug.  ‘Cause he fuckin’ loved it, and you couldn’t love havin’ sex with a women if you were gay, right?

          He tried to broach the subject with Mikey a few days later, but Mikey was sulkin’ ‘cause Lav hadn’t gotten with him yet.  So Raph hung around Don’s lab, looking for the opportunity to bring it up.  Don wasn’t mad at him anymore after their little falling out, Lav had fixed that, but hangin’ around while Don did things with gizmos and stuff was a bore.

           Don could tell Raph wasn’t there just for his company.  With a big Donny sigh, he pushed back in his rolling chair and eyed his brother.

           “Raph, are you waiting around here for some reason?  Because you’re distracting me a bit, and I’d rather not blow my fingers off.”

            Raph shrugged.  “I dunno, Don.  Maybe I just wanted ta get something off my chest.  Not like I can talk ta Leo, and Mikey is…kinda pissed at us.  Ya’ know?”

            Don nodded.  “About Lavinia.  The sex thing.”

            Raph perked up.  Nice thing about Don, he got right to the point.  “Exactly.  Ya’ know how he’s always pickin’ at me, tryin’ ta get under my skin ‘bout that, ‘bout us bein’…” he trailed off.

            Don picked up his train of thought.  “Incest?  Or gay?”

            Raph leaned a hip against Don’s desk.  “Well, I guess havin’ sex with Lav means I ain’t gay,” he said with a smirk.

            Don tilted back in his chair and smiled at his brother.  “If you need a title Raph, I think it’s called bi-sexual.  When you go both ways.”

            “’S okay.  I can live with that.”  Raph strolled out of Don’s lab, satisfied with himself.

            Of course, getting to be bi-sexual meant getting past that damn asshole Volod.  Raph never wanted to sink a sai into someone so badly, ‘cept maybe for Shredder.  Just how did a guy go about lettin’ a woman know how he was feelin’ about her if she was constantly lookin’ over her shoulder for a killer?

            It was a full week after Raph met her that he finally got the chance to be alone with her again.  She had to deal with the dead kid on Monday; Leo had picked her up from her place on Tuesday.  Wednesday she had rounds at one of her hospitals, so Raph was going to meet her at the apartment after dark that night.

            She was waiting on the roof when he arrived.  Man, she looked good enough to eat in a tight green dress and heels that made her legs look even longer than they already were.  He blinked as he had a sudden vision of them wrapped around his shell.

            Raph suppressed a shudder and asked with a cheeky grin, “Ya’ plannin’ on climbing down ladders wearin’ that?”

            “No.”  Her cheeks colored a little.  “I was planning on changing, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

            “I’m here, so go ahead ‘n change.  Need any help?  I bet I can figure out how ta work a zipper.”

            “That’s okay, Raph,” she said hastily.  “I can work my own zippers.  My stuff’s in the dojo.”

            She pressed her hand to the glass panel and the door slid back.  Once they were inside, the door closed softly, and Lav turned to Raph.

            “You know, you guys should be able to get in here whether I’m around or not.  Give me your hand.”

            Raph stuck his hand in hers.  Her grip was firm, her hand warm and soft against his battle scarred one.

            She pushed a button on the wall and a keyboard slid out from a hidden panel.  Above the keypad was another glass screen.

            Lav placed his hand against the screen, and immediately his imprint showed on the glass, imaged in red, yellow and green.  She typed something into the keyboard, and an electronic voice said, “Accepted.  User name Raphael.”

            “You can have your hand back now,” she told him.

            Raph took his hand off the glass and watched the imprint fade.

            “What’s that do?” he asked.

            “It’s a thermal scanner.  Like a key, but the only thing you have to carry around is your own hand.  I told the computer that your individual heat signature has access to the door here and the one to my apartment.”

            “So what if someone chops off my hand?” he asked impudently.

            “Well, that would be too bad for you and whoever tried to get in.  Your hand has to have blood coursing through it or the door won’t respond.”

            “Nice gadget.  Show it ta Donny sometime, it’ll keep him entertained for hours.  Ya’ imprint Leo’s hand too?” he asked as an afterthought.

            She glanced at him.  “No.  Just you.”

            That made him feel a whole lot better.  And just a little more bold.  She didn’t give Master Leo access to her home, her dojo, her _bedroom_.

            “Ya’ in a hurry ta get back ta the lair?”  He sauntered to where she bent over a duffel bag, pulling out jeans and a blouse.

            “Not if you aren’t.  Why?  Do you want to spar a bit before we leave?”  She glanced at his hands, which were draped over the hilts of his sai.

            “Maybe.”  He got close to her, and she stepped back.  He stopped and tried to read her.  Did she give him a key to her place because she wanted him, or because she thought he might need to get in?

            Damn, figurin’ out women was fuckin’ tough.

            Just then, a phone rang.  Not his shell cell, nor hers.  It was the phone on the kitchen counter.  Lav glanced at it, frowned, and hurried over to pick it up.

            “Hello.”  A minute passed, and then Lav spun to look at Raph, her eyes wide.

            Raph crossed the room quickly, watching as she pressed the speaker and record buttons simultaneously while telling the receiver, “I don’t know your voice.  To whom am I speaking?

            The voice was the same deep baritone as from her previous recording.   _“You may call me…Volod.  It is extremely pleasant to find you are at home.  My two previous messages were received, I trust?”_

            Lav grimaced as she answered, “Received, but not welcomed.  What do you want?”

            _“I thought that was clear.  I want you.”_

            Raph felt the first curl of fury start to form in his gut.  His hands tightened into fists, a deep scowl pulling at his beak.

            “I’m not available,” Lavinia replied.  “Furthermore, I don’t like mad men.  I’ve known a few.”

            Volod laughed.  _“Mad men.  I can understand how you would come to that conclusion.  Please believe me when I say I am not mad.  Nor truly a man; I am something more, which I believe you can truly comprehend.  You and I are actually quite similar.”_

            “We most certainly are not.  I don’t kill people for fun,” Lavinia shot back.

            _“Nor do I.  I kill for blood.  Human blood.  To sustain myself; it is an act of self- preservation.  Avoiding sunlight is another.”_

            “You think you’re a vampire,” Lavinia said.

            _“No, I do not.”_   He sounded cross.  _“That is for American movies or folklore.  What I am transcends mythology.  I am simply different.  As are you.  You think you are a secret, an anomaly, with a gift which you keep hidden.  You are not hidden from me.  My men told me they had given the old woman a killing cut in order to collect her blood.  Then you came and the old woman lived.”_

            “I’m a doctor.  And you’re men were boys who didn’t know what they were doing, thank God.”

            _“God was not involved.  You were.  Do you know the Grimoire?”_ he asked.

            “Some kind of book about magic.”

            Volod’s voice dropped even lower.   _“Not about magic.  It is magic.  The Grimoire is our bible.  It tells how I may attain my true power, the power to walk in sunlight.  The power which will let me reach more disciples in order to build my empire.  Do you know how it says I will attain this power?”_

            “No.  I don’t really care.  I want you to stop killing people, that’s all I care about,” she responded.

            Volod continued as though she hadn’t answered.   _“It says that I must possess the woman with the gift to heal.  That she walks among the humans as one of them, but is not one of them.  It promises that she has the gift of beauty and spirit; both of the gifts needed to attain the riches of power.  Her magic must blend with mine.  That is why I offered you the tribute of the dead boy.  My disciples should have known who you were immediately.  His was punishment for my followers to heed.”_

            “That text could apply to any woman who’s been to medical school.  And you should know from the oath I took, that offering me dead children will simply enrage me.”

            _“Then do not force me to offer you anymore.”_   The threat was palpable.  _“Come to me of your own free will and give me your hymenal blood.  You are the healer.  The light of energy glows around you; I have seen it.”_

            “I have no interest in you.  Nor in your threats,” Lavinia stated flatly.

            _“Is that because of your large green friend?  The one who rescued you from my men; the one who is standing beside you even now?  Tell me, does he think he will pick the fruit that is meant to be mine?”_

            Raph reached across Lavinia and pulled the handset from her.

            “I’m right here, ya’ wack job.  There ain’t nothin’ about this woman that’s meant ta be yours.  But if ya’ want a piece of me, just say so.”

            _“You are very interesting, you and the other three…_ Turtles _?_   _I suppose it is destiny that we mutants should meet.  But I hope you are not entertaining the notion that Lavinia has something to offer you.”_

            “What, ya’ worried ‘bout me ‘n Lav?  Ya’ outta be.  She’s real special and so am I.  Like ya’ said, us mutants should be together.  We’re just leavin’ _you_ out,” Raph mocked.

            Volod chuckled darkly.   _“She is leaving you out as well.  Didn’t she tell you?  She doesn’t give herself to men.  Nor to women, if your mind runs along those lines.  She is quite deliciously unsullied, a waiting feast.”_

            Raph glanced towards Lavinia, who had turned pale.  Was Volod sayin’ what he thought he was sayin’?  The way Lav’s face looked, Raph was beginning to think so.

            “Well, ya’ sure as hell ain’t gonna be feastin’ on her.” 

            _“My friend, that is not your call.”_

            “That’s where you’re wrong,” Raph growled into the phone.  “It is my call.  And ya’ and me, we ain’t friends.”

            _“Lavinia, my sweet.  This one is very bad tempered.  Surely your very nature urges you to spurn his attentions,”_ Volod said.

            Raph jumped in, saying, “Ya’ ain’t talkin’ ta her anymore, you’re dealin’ with me now.  It’s your attentions she don’t want.”

            _“Do you know, I believe I’ve grown weary of your interference?  She is meant to be with me.  She is meant to be untouched, a virgin.  I’ll not brook any attempt to change that.”_

            There it was, out in the open.  The word that answered a shit load of questions.  Virgin.

            “Why don’t ya’ meet me someplace and tell me that ta my face?” Raph demanded.

            Lav gasped and started shaking her head vigorously, mouthing the word ‘no’.  Raph was too pissed off to worry about what he was saying.

            Volod answered, _“I’ll meet you anywhere you say, if you bring Lavinia with you.”_

            “You’d like that wouldn’t ya’?  Ain’t gonna happen.”

            _“You are simply postponing the inevitable.  The Grimoire decrees that the virgin with the power to heal shall submit her virtue to the dark lord in the quarter of the earth’s new birth.  Lavinia is mine.”_

            “So I guess if she ain’t a virgin, ya’ don’t want her, that right nut job?”  Raph grinned at the phone.

            That got to Volod.   _“W-what?  How dare you…”_ he spluttered.

            “’S what I thought.  ‘Cause there’s a real simple way ta get ya’ outta her life for good.”

            Silence.  Lav took a step towards Raphael, fear prompting her to reach for the phone.

            Raph put his palm out, stopping her.

            “Hey, wack job, ya’ still there?”

            Volod spoke, his voice deep and dangerous, _“If she is tainted, then your life and the life of your kin shall be forfeit.”_

            “No!” Lav interrupted.  “You leave him out of this.  He hasn’t touched me.”

            “Lav, I got this okay?”  Raph pinned her with his eyes.  Back to Volod, he said, “Look, head case, the woman ain’t yours; ain’t gonna be yours.  An’ ya’ know what, worse people than ya’ have threatened ta kill me and I ain’t dead yet.”

            _“Then our discussion has come to a stop.  Lavinia, if you wish to fulfill your destiny, remain where I can reach you.  Otherwise, I will have to reach you in other ways.”_   The connection went.

            Raph dropped the phone down on the counter top and turned to study Lavinia.  She examined him in return, the color in her face slowly returning.

            “So…” he started and then stopped.

            “Why did you infuriate him?” she demanded.  “Now you’re in danger.”

            “I’m always in danger,” Raph said bluntly.  “And one thing I’ve learned from Mikey, people don’t fight so good when they’re mad.”

            “If he agreed to meet you, what would you have done?” Lav asked.

            “I’d have solved this problem, once and for all.”

            “Or gotten yourself killed.”

            Raph grinned.  “Always that chance.  What, ya’ ain’t got confidence in me?”

            He couldn’t help the tone; half defiant, half challenging.  Lavinia was taken aback by it and he saw the shutter come down.  Shit, him and his big mouth.

            Raph moved up close to her and muttered, “Hey, I’m sorry Lav.  Sometimes my mouth just takes over.  I didn’t mean no disrespect.”

            Lav blinked, looking up at him and meeting his eyes.  “No, I’m sorry.  It’s not my place to judge you, or question what you do.  I…I just forget you’ve dealt with these sort of people before.  Please.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

            The urge to just pull her into his arms was almost too much for him.  But he heard that word again.  Virgin.  It kept replaying in the back of his head.

            “Damn, Lav.”  He cleared his throat.  Her fuckin’ eyes were gettin’ to him.  How the hell could someone’s eyes reach down into your gut and yank hard enough to pull on your cock?

            “Let’s just go back ta the lair, okay?  _Master Leo_ will wanna know what just happened.”  Raph walked away from her towards the door.

            Lavinia changed her clothes quickly.  Raph had her bag draped over his shoulder and when she leaned in to tuck her high heels into it, her scent carried up to him.  It struck a primal nerve that left him suddenly shaky.  He put on a cockeyed grin to cover it up.

            They were just about to enter the lair when Lav touched his arm to stop him.

            “Raph.  Before, what you asked, about my confidence in you.”

            “Forget it.  I was messin’ with ya.”

            “I won’t forget it.  I need you to know that whatever else I may think about your brashness, I have the utmost confidence in you.”

            She walked past him and entered the lair.  Raph stood, mouth agape.  Shell, she was somethin’ else.

            They had Don play the cassette for the rest of the Turtles to hear.  Then Leo asked him to run it through a second time.  Lav kept her eyes downcast through each playback, flushing each time Volod mentioned her virginity.

            “Don, anything?” Leo asked as the second playback ended.

            “Maybe a little more than last time, just because he was on longer.  I’m pretty sure I heard a bell in the background.  I’ll run it through and bring down their voices; maybe I can identify the sound.”

            “We can’t give this tape to the police, Lavinia, it has Raph’s voice on it,” Leo said.

            Lav looked up at him.  “I know.  I’d just as soon not play it for anyone else anyway.”

            Leo examined her face before he asked, “Lav, I’m sorry, but we need to know if his assertion is true.  It’s important, or I wouldn’t pry.  Are you a virgin?”

            Lav dry swallowed as her cheeks colored.  Keeping her eyes on Leo, she nodded and said very softly, “Yes.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,380  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo moves forward with his plans, undaunted by Lav’s revelation. Will Donatello, of all Leo’s brothers, offer him a challenge?

            This was what a good part of his life with Raphael boiled down to – competition.  Everything was competitive; Raph couldn’t let go of a challenge to save his life.

            They raced through the sewers at break neck speeds, dodging or jumping over obstacles as they encountered them.  Neither giving an inch, neither backing down.  There was a time some years ago when he wished Raph wouldn’t be so…Raph.  When Leo wished Raph would stop trying to wrench leadership from him and just do as he was told.

            Raph was aggressive, passionate, full-blooded; and Leo finally came to understand he didn’t want Raph to be any different.  Leo wanted to be the best that he could be, and Raph gave him that.  Raph made him fight for everything.

            Leo didn’t bother to explain that it was Raph who was making his dick hard.  Thinking about Lav just added to the ache; to the desire to be home.  Home with his family.

            _His_ family; father, brothers, mate.  He had a mate.  His heart sang with joy from the sound of that.  No moderation there, _that_ feeling he allowed himself to revel in.

            It was scary too, having another life to care for; to lead.  Master Splinter felt Leonardo could handle this and Leo wanted to.  He had wanted this since he was a toddler; had trained his entire life for this.  Leo wanted to be the leader.

            The way he’d wanted Lavinia.  He’d made a plan, started to implement his strategy, then he’d found out one very important detail.

            She was a virgin.

            This explained why Raph had walked into the lair that Wednesday night looking punch drunk.  It wasn’t just that Volod wanted Lav, or that he’d threatened to kill the Turtles if they interfered; that wouldn’t make Raph blink.  Raph had just figured out that the woman he was lusting after hadn’t ever been touched by a man.

            Lavinia answered Leo truthfully when he straight out asked her.  That was one thing about Lav; she didn’t lie, not to the Turtles anyway.  Not ever.  She could be deceptive; she could evade the truth, tell part of the truth, or just keep her mouth shut.  But no lies.

            After she said yes to Leo’s question, Don pulled a chair over and pushed her into it.

            “Wow, how does that happen?” Mikey asked.

            “Way to be tactful, Mikey,” Don snapped.

            “Shell, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, Lav.  Honest.  It’s just you’re so beautiful and you’ve been all over the world.  I figured, like, you could have your pick of men,” Mikey blurted out.

            “Enough already,” Raph growled.

            Leo kneeled in front of her and touched her knee lightly.  She lifted her eyes and forced herself to meet his.

            “Don’t be upset, Lavinia.  We’re your family now.  This is private and we’ll keep it that way.  I promise.”

            Lav’s lips twitched into a small smile and she nodded.  “I don’t know why this makes me uncomfortable.  Talking about it.  I’m a doctor, for heaven’s sake.  It’s just…a personal decision.  I’m not willing to sleep around.  I think there should be something more profound; more meaningful between couples before they take that step.  I’ve never been willing to commit to what it would take to get to that point with someone.”

            “Your motivations are your own, Lav.  You’re talking to mutant Turtles, I think we can relate,” Leo told her comfortingly.

            “But Lav, how could he know?” Mikey asked.

            They all looked at each other.  Lav shrugged and murmured, “Maybe his book _is_ magic.”

            Don snorted.  He was sitting in front of his computers, working on the cassette.  “I don’t believe in magic.  There’s a rational explanation for everything.  His references are vague and generalized.  It’s your basic law of probabilities.  Some woman was bound to fit that description.”

            “Yeah, Einstein.  A woman with the power ta heal, who ain’t human, and who produces a healing light.  An’ the fact that her tonfas say “Beauty” and “Spirit”.  Oh ‘n don’t forget, who also happens ta be a virgin.  Ya’ like to spout percentages, tell me what percentage you’d give those probabilities,” Raph stated.

            “So you add it up and the answer is magic?” Don asked incredulously.

            Leo could see that Lavinia was all in.  He took her hand, stood up and pulled her to her feet.

            “Come with me.  I think you need some sleep.”  He picked up her bag, and without a backward glance, left the lab.

            Leo held onto her hand as he guided her through the lair and to her bedroom.  He knew he was taking advantage of the fact that her defenses were down.  In a fight, he made use of every opportunity; he would do no less to achieve this goal.

            Lavinia was quiet and compliant, lost in whatever fog having her deepest secret revealed had left her in.  Leo led her into her bedroom, shut the door behind them both, and placed her bag gently on the floor.

            Careful to show no more than mild concern, Leo pushed her to sit on the edge of her mattress. Going down to his knees in front of her, he slowly slipped off her shoes, placing them under the bed.  Her bare feet were delicate and smooth; unlike their feet, which were calloused from years of walking around unprotected.

            Leo allowed his hands to linger on them, cupping the curve of her arch, running a thumb over the top of her foot and stroking her toes.

            “Leo?”  Her words were faltering; unsure.

            Leo moved one of his hands up to her ankle and circled it with his finger and thumb.  He let his hand drift under the leg of her jeans to caress the skin at the point where it curved into her calf muscle.

            Her breathing hitched, but she didn’t move.  Leo felt that surge of raw need again, the possessive urge that was his most basic instinct.  He fought it down, pushing away the demon because she wasn’t ready.  He couldn’t afford to scare her off now.

            Leo looked up slowly, releasing her feet, and said, “Try to sleep.  Tomorrow we’re going to work on some new katas.”

            “All right.”  Her voice was barely there.  She was staring at him, confused.  Leo stood up and strode to the door.

            He looked back as he left the room.  Lavinia’s head was down, her eyes closed.

            Leo went to his own room.  He wasn’t in the mood for his brothers just yet.  He needed to process what he had learned tonight, and he needed to think about what had just happened.

            He was bolder tonight than he had been in a week.  Leo remembered how she had said his name, a question there, but never insisting on an answer.  Accepting his hands on her, an intimate touch that she didn’t pull away from, or tense under.  Was it because she was vulnerable, or because she was used to him touching?  Was it possible that she liked it?

            Was it possible she knew what he was doing, and was consenting to it?

            The only way to know was to press on, despite what he had learned tonight.  Maybe because of what he had learned. 

            Leo lay on his bed, his hands under his head, and stared at the ceiling.  Lavinia was a virgin.  Shell.  He clutched his arms in an attempt to control the flood of emotions.  Never been touched by a man, never been kissed by one, never…

            He felt tightness in his chest; his toes curled and the muscles in his legs clenched.  His tail twitched, shook, then lay flat.  He broke out in a sweat, trying to hold back his physical response.

            How could this happen, that providence had sent them a woman who was so obviously meant for them?  That she came to them, to Leo, _pure_?

            Leo stood up in one fluid motion.  Lying here wasn’t helping, the longing was just getting worse.  He had to go back to the lab and check in with Donny anyway.

            He didn’t want his brothers to see his need though, so after checking on their whereabouts, Leo dashed into the showers and stood under the coldest stream of water he could stand.

            He found Lavinia in the kitchen the next morning as usual.  She was washing flour from her fingers when he walked in, and her smile was bright as she greeted him. 

            Lav took a pan from the table and walked over to place it in the refrigerator.

            “Do you want tea before we begin practice?” she asked from inside the door.

            Leo moved quickly to stand directly behind her.  “No,” he answered.

            Lav whirled around to find him blocking her path.  Her eyes went wide, and she grabbed at the door.

            Leo’s face was bland.  “Is there any orange juice this morning?”

            “Oh, um, yes.”  She reached back to grab a pitcher and handed it to him.  Leo took it in both hands, brushing hers as she released it.

            “Thanks.”  He walked over to the cabinets, pulled down a glass and filled it.

            He could feel her relax again.  For the rest of the day, he worked to find ways to be near her, staying inside her personal space.  During practice, when he made needed changes to her forms, he let his hands linger, let them caress, before pulling back.  She was flustered, he could see that, but she was also unsure.  Each time, she would shrug it off and return to their lesson.

            When she was in Don’s lab after lunch, Leo wandered in to ask Don about the cassette he had finished processing.  Lavinia was seated next to Don, head close to his, as he pressed his headset to her ear.

            “Do you hear that?” Don asked her as Leo came near.

            “I think I do.  Yes, it sounds like a ship’s bell,” Lavinia responded.

            Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched them, but they both acted completely natural.  Lav didn’t respond to Don’s nearness the way she did with the other three Turtles.  Maybe that was Don’s aura; it was especially calm and gentle.  Or possibly the lack of sexual tension, which was palpable when she was anywhere near Raphael.

            “I was just coming in to ask if you’d discovered anything,” Leo interrupted.

            They glanced up but didn’t change position.  No guilty moving apart.  Leo felt more at ease.  He placed a hand on the back of Lav’s chair, and leaned over her shoulder.

            “What is it about a bell?” he asked.

            Don looked at him and suddenly Leo felt something in the atmosphere shift.  It was a minute change, and if Leo weren’t so adept at sensing such things, he might not have noticed.  But when he looked back at Don, everything appeared to be usual.

            “That’s pretty much it.  The guy must be working to keep the background silent when he calls.  All I’ve gotten so far is that faint sound of a ringing bell.  Lav and I agree, it sounds nautical.”

            “Okay Don.  Good work as usual.”  Leo stepped back.

            “I’m sorry, Leo.  I wish I could have gotten more,” Don told him.

            “Mmm.  Don’t let him be late for dinner, Lavinia,” Leo said as he turned to leave.

            “I won’t.  Donny knows he’ll hurt my feelings if he misses a meal,” Lavinia said in a teasing tone.

            Leo felt the atmosphere shift again.  Don’s expression hadn’t changed, neither had Lavinia’s.  Was it his imagination that Don seemed to preen at Lav’s banter?

            He watched them at dinner.  They talked easily, as they usually did, and there was absolutely nothing covert in any of their interactions.  Leo had allowed Lav to spend a lot of time alone with Don.  Surely if something were going on between them it would show.

            Don was good at hiding things, though.  Better than any of them.  But he didn’t think Lav would be, not if there were more than friendship involved.  Leo just didn’t see anything.  So he let it drop.

            He had other fish to fry.

            When Lavinia stepped into the dojo after dinner had been cleared away, she found the room dark, save for one lit candle.  Leonardo waited for her in the center of the darkened space.  His weapons were in their sheaths against a wall, and he gestured towards them.

            “Put your tonfas there,” he instructed.

            She opened the buckle on her holster and slid it from her hips.  Walking over to his katanas, she set her own weapons on the floor next to them and then looked at him.

            “Stand here.”  He indicated a spot a few feet directly in front of him.  She came to stand where he indicated.

            “Keep your arms loose and at your sides unless I direct otherwise.  Keep your eyes closed unless I direct otherwise.  Do not move,” he told her.

            She nodded once and did as he said.

            For a few minutes the room was silent.  Leo didn’t speak as he studied her.  She was relaxed, trusting; waiting for an instruction, waiting for a command.

            “I want you to simply listen for eight seconds.  Then I want you to tell me what you’ve heard.  Start now.”

            As Lavinia followed his command, Leo moved towards her silently.  He came to a stop within six inches of her, and waited.

            Lavinia spoke, “I hear the fire on the candle wick popping.  I can hear the water moving through the pipes.  I hear a muffled sort of vibration coming from the walls.”

            When she stopped speaking, Leo said softly, “Did you hear _me_?”

            Her head jerked up just a fraction, and her eyelids flickered but stayed shut.  Obeying.  A ghost of a smile ran across Leo’s mouth, but he controlled it.  His face became immobile.

            “No,” she admitted quietly.

            “I can hear you,” he said.  “I can hear you breathe.  I can hear your heartbeat.  This is what we must control.  A ninja should be silent.  You must be able to get this close to an enemy without betraying your presence.  Just as you must learn to use your other senses when you are in the dark.  When your eyes are of no help to you.”

            He reached out with his left hand and gently took hold of her fingers.  Pulling her hand towards him, he barely touched the backs of her fingers to his lower plastron, drawing her hand up over his abdomen slowly.  Her eyelids flickered again but stayed closed.

            Leo guided her fingers up his body, over the pectoral scutes, stopping as they reached his heart.  He pressed her palm against his chest and held it there with his hand.

            “Can you feel my heartbeat?” he asked her quietly.

            She said nothing for a moment, then, “Yes, barely.”

            “You must learn to slow your heartbeat; to contain your breathing.”

            Leo lifted his other hand to softly trace her hip with his fingertips.  Using just a feather of touch, he slid his fingers up to her waist, over her side, past the outer edge of her left breast.  He saw her teeth catch and release her lower lip.

            Leo moved his fingers up over her heart, just where the swell of her breast started and placed his own palm there, a mirror of his action with her hand.  Her heart was beating fast.

            “Take a deep breath in, and hold it,” he instructed her.

            Lavinia pulled air in through her nostrils, holding her breath as she was told.

            Leo mentally counted off five seconds and then said, “Release it.”

            She exhaled through her mouth.  Her heartbeat began to steady.

            “Again,” he told her.

            Lavinia again breathed in, holding it for his count.  This time he made her hold her breath until he counted off eight seconds, then he allowed her to release it.

            Her heartbeat was now steady, regular.  Leo spoke, “Your heart has to beat.  What you must learn to control is its rhythm, its speed.  A part of doing that includes regulating your breathing.  Drawing and releasing air slowly, silently.  Do you understand?”

            “Yes,” she whispered.

            Leo moved closer still.  His chest was within a half inch of touching her breasts.  He felt her heartbeat jump and then steady quickly; following his instructions.

            Leo tipped his head slightly to the left, and tilted it down towards her.  He let his eyes drift over her face, memorizing the planes and angles.  Lav’s skin was smooth and tight, with just a hint of a freckle or two near the bridge of her nose.  The lashes over her closed eyes were long and thick.

            His eyes drifted down to her jaw line, followed it to her chin, and swept back up to study her mouth.  The center of her lips were slightly parted, the lips themselves full and soft looking; the color of a dark pink rosebud.

            “Can you hear me breathing?” he asked, so close to her face his breath lifted a stray piece of hair.  Lav caught her bottom lip in her teeth again, and then released it.

            “No,” she answered.

            Leo tore his gaze away from her mouth and watched her eyelids again.  Her eyes were motionless behind the lids; concentrated.

            “I want you to hear the sounds in the dojo again.  Once you find them, move outward, into the lair.  Tell me what you hear.”

            Lav tilted her head down a fraction of an inch.  Leo saw the candlelight reflect off the gold in her hair; so rich and soft.

            “I hear the television.  I can hear voices - Michelangelo and Raphael - faintly, not enough to distinguish words.”

            “Keep going,” he urged her.

            She listened again; then spoke, “I hear footsteps, I recognize them - Donatello.  He’s going into Splinter’s room; I can hear the door sliding open and shut.”  A faint smile touched her mouth.  “I hear Klunk scratching in the litter box.”

            “Go farther,” he said.

            Lavinia paused, and then said, “I can hear the refrigerator; the hum of the motor.  A dripping sound; water echoing from the sink.  I can hear more water, moving through the pipes in the lair.”  Her head tipped to the side a bit, lifting an ear towards the lair.  “I hear Donny’s computers.  He’s left a Bunsen burner on; I can hear the hiss of the flame.”

            As she spoke, Leo took another small step forward.  Now their bodies touched in the front.  She gave no indication that she’d noticed, so concentrated on fulfilling her task.

            Leo was pleased.  Again he prompted her, “Go out, beyond the lair.”

            Now her brow furrowed imperceptibly.  She was silent, focused.  “I can hear the water moving in the sewers.  There’s a smaller sound; claws, rats scurrying.”  She paused; spoke again, “I hear more water coming down.  From the drains.  I can hear rain - it’s raining - it’s a different sound than the water trucks make to clean the streets.”

            Leo felt a presence at the doorway to the dojo; heard the movement as someone stopped there.  Lavinia didn’t; her conscious mind wasn’t in the lair anymore.  She wasn’t even really listening as much as _perceiving_ sound.  It was something that had taken the Turtles a long time to learn to do when they were younger.  She was an excellent student and a fast learner.  He wouldn’t brook an interruption now.

            He didn’t move or look towards the door, but he knew both Mikey and Raph stood there.  Leo could hear their heartbeats; he had memorized the individual sounds of his brothers.  For their part, they didn’t speak or make any other sound.

            Leo realized they were watching; probably wondering what Leo and Lav were doing.  This was not how Master Splinter had taught them ki.  This was how Leo chose to teach it to Lavinia.  She was an empath; he knew she would learn more, learn faster, from touching Leo.

            Leo wanted her to touch him.  He wanted to touch her.

            “I can hear people walking in the rain.  The sound of automobiles, tires on wet streets, horns.  Music.”  The radiating heat from her body grew stronger, the electric tingle of her life energy, her healing power, pulsed into Leo.

            He commanded her, “Enough.  No farther out.  Come back now.  Come back slowly.  Back away from the outside world; into the sewers.”  His voice began pulling her back, turning down the dial on the energy she exuded.

            Leo moved her backwards, past the water rushing into the drains, past the water flowing in the tunnels.  He brought her slowly back into the lair, back into the dojo.

            As he pulled her back, he heard another brother join the two at the door.  Donatello.

            Whilst he could feel mostly curiosity and some faint undertones of desire coming from the brighter banded Turtles, with Don he felt - something vague.  A whisper of something deeper, then it was gone, just as had happened that afternoon.  Masked by Don, who was very good at concealing his feelings.  Leo wondered why Donny wanted to shut his aura; close it, to his brother.

            Did Don want something from Lavinia?  Did he . . . want Lavinia?  Leo knew Raph and Mikey did.  Raph’s desire was open, easy to read.  Easy to deal with.  Mikey was optimistic, eager, but not quite sure what to do.  Also, easy to deal with.

            Leo could use this to work them; to make them work with him.  Their desire honed like a weapon, his weapon.

            He could make use of his power over her with Don as well.  That was if he’d guessed correctly, and Don wanted her too.  Did Don know what Leo was doing?  He was incredibly smart.  That wouldn’t make him shut down, though.  He would shut down only if. . . .

            Did Don want Lavinia to himself?

            A deeper dread crept into Leo’s subconscious and his thoughts flicked over it, tasted it.  Would Don _fight_ him over this?  Would he compete for her attentions; her affection?  Was he already doing just that?

            Leo realized he had no idea of what they did, what they talked about, how they _touched_ , when Don and Lav were alone together.  Things around the lair got done, so he’d assumed they just worked on projects.

            Could Donny be working on Lavinia as well?

            Leo was of two minds.  In one, he smoldered - she was his, they all needed to realize it and capitulate.  In the second, his competitive nature felt stimulated.  If this was to be a contest, he would win.

            Because he already had the upper hand.

            After Lav had retired to her room, Leo decided to push it a little further.  His brothers were occupied with their own pursuits, so Leo approached her closed door quietly.  He listened for a moment and could hear her moving around inside.

            Leo tapped lightly on the door, then turned the knob and walked in.  Lav was at the dressing table, wearing only a silk robe.  Her leg was on the chair and she was smoothing lotion over her calf.

            “Leo!” she exclaimed, startled.  Her hand came up to pull the material tighter around her neckline, but not before Leo got a tantalizing look at the bare swell of her breasts.

            “Sorry, I’ll knock louder next time.  I have something I want to share with you, if you can spare the time?” Leo stepped closer.

            Lav looked a bit unsure, but said, “Um, yes.  Right now?”

            “Now would be good.  You don’t need to dress, it’s just next door in my room,” Leo assured her.

            She hesitated, but Leo’s expression was purposely bland, so Lav followed him from her room into his.

            This was her first time to be inside his bedroom.  His room was Spartan; uncluttered.  Leo slept on a large futon, the bed crisply made, sheets tightly tucked in.  He gestured for her to sit down, which she did slowly, nervous again, on the very edge of the bed.

            Leo made sure there was space between them as he sat down next to her and reached for the book that was atop his bedside table.  It was his favorite, a worn copy of Sun Tzu, The Art of War.

            “This is the book I was telling you about,” he said, handing it to her.  “It is not so much about war, but about our approach to conflict, any conflict.  It tells us how important awareness is; knowledge is – knowledge of ourselves, knowledge of others.”

            “Knowledge of our surroundings?” she asked, with just a hint of a smile.

            “That too.  Knowledge of every detail gives us the best hope of achieving a given outcome.  Here, let me show you.”

            For over an hour they sat quietly, paging through the book, reading and discussing passages.  Leo carefully moved closer to her, leaning over to brush his shoulder against hers as he pointed out a particular section, and when finally close enough, he let his leg rest against hers.  He placed one hand on the bed behind her, and put his weight on it, so that his upper body pressed into her side.

            She stayed relaxed.  She was calm and tranquil, enjoying the book; enjoying Leo’s company.  He watched her as she read; let his eyes caress the curve of her neck, the hint of flesh which showed as her robe stretched open across her bosom.  The material had slipped off of her knees as they sat together, and her thighs were bare, so that his leg touched her skin.  It was warm and unbelievably soft.

            Finally she yawned and closed the book.  When she turned to him, their faces were just inches apart.  She didn’t recoil or blush; she just gently smiled and told him, “I enjoyed that.  Thank you for sharing it with me.”

            “You’re welcome.  Come again tomorrow night; we can continue where we left off.”  His eyes bore into hers, a silent command.

            “Okay.”  She gave in easily enough.  He was elated and it was enough for tonight.  Standing up, he took the book from her hand and helped her stand.  His hand held her fingers an extra second or two, then released them.

            “It’s nearly midnight.  Let’s get some rest,” Leo said.

            At the door, Lav turned back and said, “Goodnight, Leonardo.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,868  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language, masturbation.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey witnesses a battle of wills between Leo and Lav after another bloody message from Volod.

            Mikey knew what kind of mood Raph was coming home in and the orange banded Turtle was excited.  He should have been exhausted, or at least tired; after all he had already come _six_ friggin’ times.  But Turtles being what they are, and mutated Turtles being more so, getting another hard-on wasn’t a problem.

            Besides, he wanted Raph to see his new cuffs.  They were back in his room and Mikey was gonna get them; then sit and wait for Raph to walk through the door.  He might even hang them off his cock and pose for Raphie boy as he came in.

            He sat up and looked over at Donny and Lav.  Donny had curled up on his side and put his head on Lav’s stomach.  He was dozing as she stroked his shell.  Her eyes were shut, and Mikey couldn’t tell if she was asleep or resting.  It was strange, but she could be asleep and still performing such a soothing gesture if she thought Don needed it.

            Mikey tried to creep out of bed without disturbing them, but Lav’s eyes opened and she tilted her head back.

            “Mikey?” she asked.

            “Got an errand, babe.  Be right back,” he assured her.

            “Promise?” Lav batted her eyelashes at him.

            “Oh shell, yeah,” Mikey answered, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

            Mikey trotted upstairs to grab the cuffs, lingering just a moment to caress the leather and jangle the chain.  These could quickly become his favorite piece of bondage gear.  He wondered if he could figure out a way to get them on Raph.  Shell, that’d be sweet.  Or maybe even on Leo.

            _Mmm_.  His mind created an image of Leo, bound in the cuffs, kneeling for Mikey to use him as he pleased.  A barely contained lion, fierce and quivering . . . _Mmmm_.

            Mikey shook his head.  He was gonna have to wait for his brothers to get home before he got wound up again.  He didn’t know how far away they were, and he didn’t wanna be in the middle of fucking Lav when Raph got home.  That would sure piss Raph off.

            Raph was not so good at waiting.  Mikey on the other hand, was known to have a great deal of patience when he wanted something.  Yep, Mikey could wait and wait until just the right time.  That’s what made him so good at pranks.

            They had to do a lot of waiting that week before they sprang the trap they hoped would catch Volod.  After they had the meeting with April and Casey on Sunday night, Lavinia spent a few hours on Monday at her office.  She reached her friend and convinced her to agree to the fundraiser for the following Saturday.  It was a challenge, ‘cause it meant they had to call people to issue the invitations.

            Then Detective Sandoval stopped by.  Lav’s secretary said he’d kept calling the whole time Lav was with the Turtles, and the secretary had explained to him that sometimes Lav didn’t come to the office for weeks.  Lav’s secretary had been with her for several years, and was completely devoted as an employee and a friend.

            Sandoval insisted she tell him where she’d been.  Lav told him to back off.  It was a stand- off, ‘cause he didn’t have any power behind his demand but he was persistent.  And Lav wasn’t gonna tell him a damn thing except that the bad guy hadn’t tried to reach her again.

            Okay, so it was a lie, but deception was an acceptable weapon for a ninja.  Lavinia just didn’t like to lie, so it made her feel kinda bad.  Mikey found that to be an agreeable trait of hers.  She made him feel right away he could _trust_ her completely.

            Tuesday the article about the fundraiser was in the social pages of the newspaper.  It got a big play because Lav’s friend had plenty of money, and everything she did was noticed.  There was even a picture, buried in amongst several, of Lav and her friend Molly at a previous fundraiser.

            Wednesday Lav had a lunch meeting with the building contractor who was working on the hospital.  Afterwards, she stopped at her office and found Sandoval waiting for her.

            Mikey met her in the alley behind a department store to bring her back to the lair.  They had to shift around the city, finding ways to get her home because Sandoval was still tailing her.  He was good at not being seen, but he wasn’t a ninja.

            Mikey knew right away that something had happened.

            “Hey Lav, what’s wrong?” he asked her as soon as they made it to the slider.

            “Mikey, Volod left another message.  Please, can we go back to the lair?”  She was pale.

            “Sure, fast as I can.”

            He put the slider into gear and felt her arms go around him, tighter than usual.  She even laid her head on his shell.  He knew she was upset, and her holding onto him like that made him feel way protective.

            First thing she did when they got home was look for Leo.  If he hadn’t been there, Mikey was sure she would have waited for him without saying a single word to anyone else.

            ‘Cept maybe to Don.  If Don had got her alone she might’ve spilled it, ‘cause they sure were tight.

            Leo was polishing shuriken in the dojo when Lav walked in.  Mikey followed her as she fell on her knees before her Master and retrieved her personal cell phone from her purse.

            She pushed some buttons and then handed the cell to Leo.

            “He left me a text message.  On my unlisted cell phone number.  After Sandoval came to my office this afternoon.”

            Mikey walked behind Leo to read the message.  It said, _“Another gift for u.  U should’ve been home to receive it.  Ur cop spends more time at ur home than u.”_

            Leo looked up.  “This came while the detective was at your office?”

            She nodded.  “Sandoval brought me a small box that he found lying next to my apartment door.  He used gloves to pick it up and he wouldn’t let me touch it when he came to show me the contents.  It held an ear and a thumb.”

            “He opened the box without your permission?” Leo asked.

            “He didn’t need permission.  The box was covered in blood and the tag with my name on it was written in blood.  Probable cause.”

            Mikey said, “Hey, but now they can trace this message, right?”

            Lav shook her head.  “I’m afraid not.  He used a throw away phone.  Now I have to throw this away and get a new number.  My clientele don’t need the police snooping into their phone calls to me.  With this mess, Sandoval can get a court order for my phone records – home, office and cell.”

            She looked hard at Leo and said, “In the past, I would have packed up and disappeared.”

            Mikey felt panic wind its way up his spine at her words.  “No way, Lav.  You can’t run off now.  Master Splinter said you gotta stay with us, remember?”

            Leo was staring into her eyes when he said, “Don’t worry, Mikey.  Lavinia isn’t going anywhere.”

            They were looking intently at one another.  Mikey didn’t know if it was a war of wills; if so, he was pulling for his brother.

            Mikey had been watching Leo and Lav interact for more than a week.  He knew what Leo was after; what Leo wanted.  Shell, as if the rest of them didn’t want it too.

            This was Leo’s biggest test.  Right here would decide if Leo could break her, make her into something the Turtles needed her to be.  Or if she would revert to her old self-protective habit and just _run_.

            Mikey felt sweat gather on his brow as the minutes rolled on.  They weren’t speaking in words, it was deeper than that.  Like when they meditated.  Those two always seemed to go deeper than anyone else could manage.

            Lav blinked first.  She finally said, “I did say running was what I would have done in the past.  I guess that’s not an option anymore.”

            Leo said, “No, it’s not.  Now you stay with us and we fight together.  No more running, Lavinia.  Not ever.”

            And Lavinia told him, “Yes, Master.”

            Mikey never told his other brothers how close they came to losing Lav that week before the party.  When she gave in to Leo, she was telling him he had the control; that she was giving it to him.  That she was giving _herself_ to Leo.  Maybe she didn’t understand all of the implications right then and there, but Mikey did.  So did Leo.

            After everyone retired for the night, Mikey lay on his bed and relaxed enough to let his cock drop down.  The staring contest between Leo and Lav was extremely hot.  Thinking about it, about how she had given in, had given him a raging erection that he’d had to hide for the rest of the day.

            So nice to relax and stroke himself slowly, run his hand up and down his shaft.  He closed his eyes and pretended it was Lavinia holding him, pumping him to fullness, even wrapping her soft lips and warm mouth around his dick.

            The thought made his toes curl and he emitted a low churr.  He should have gone to Raph or Don to help him take care of this.  But he didn’t wanna try to tell them what had gotten him so excited.  He could see her eyes, the deep green that cut right down to your toes, looking straight into Leo’s amber cat’s eyes and Mikey pretended it was his eyes she was staring into.

            She would whisper, “Mikey, I need you.”  And Mikey would stick his cock as deeply into her as he could.  He bet she was soft down there too, soft and tight, ‘cause she’d never had anyone inside of her.

            That thought made his cock jump and throb, precome leaking from it freely and slicking his hand.  He closed his eyes tight and held onto the mental picture; he even imagined himself squeezing her ass as he pistoned into her faster and faster.

            Would she moan or was she a screamer?  Would she call his name when she climaxed?   Yeah, Mikey liked that – she would call his name; over and over as she shook under him, crying out, “More, Mikey, more…”

            He churred and started pumping himself faster, the image of her bucking under him bringing him closer to the edge.  Sooo close…Mikey’s head went back and he sobbed, “Lavinia!”

            Mikey came hard, moaning and grunting, his hot come splattering across his hand and plastron.  His legs shook from the force of his orgasm and his toes clenched at the pleasure of his release.

            Then he lay there, content, drifting in the soft cloud just before sleep overtook him.  Leo would take care of this also.  Leo got her to stay and Leo would make sure Volod was taken care of for good.

            Leo would take care of Lav’s virginity, too.  Mikey was sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,089  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: April tries to help Don sort through his feelings. The trap is sprung at a big, lavish party, but it backfires on the Turtles.

            Don drifted in and out of sleep, his head pillowed on Lav’s stomach.  The rise and fall of her breathing and the soft touch of her hand on his shell was soothing; comforting.  He thought lightly of several things he could be working on but he decided they could wait.  Lav would help him tomorrow after practice.

            Sometimes April would come by and the three of them would work on projects together.  April and Lav had gotten to be really great friends.  What April cared most about was that the Turtles were happy.  April really did consider them to be family.

            April talked to him several times during the week before the fundraiser-slash-trap.  On Thursday April came by via the underground tunnel to pick up the mini microphones that she and Casey were going to use.  Lav was going through kama katas in the dojo and the women greeted one another hastily before Leo pushed Lav back to work.

            Leo had been working Lav hard that day.  They all knew about the newest message, and the human parts that had been delivered.  Leo told Lav she would not be leaving the lair until Saturday, the day of the party, and Lav had meekly said, “Yes, Master.”

            Something significant had happened between them on Wednesday, and Mikey knew what it was, but he wasn’t telling.  Don knew he was fighting Leo for Lav’s affections; he’d known it for sure since the ki lesson in the dojo.  For all the time Don spent alone with Lav, he still felt the pull Leo had on her, and it was strong.  Way stronger than Don’s, no matter how hard he tried.

            It was making Don a little dejected, and April keyed to it right away.

            “Um, Don,” she asked softly as he fiddled with the miniature microphones. 

            They didn’t need any more adjustments, but Don felt the need for April’s companionship and they were an excuse to get her to hang around a bit longer.

            “Yes?” he answered, glancing up.

            “Would you like to talk about it?” April inquired.

            “About what?” Don asked, in what he hoped was his most casual voice.

            “About what’s bothering you.  It has something to do with Lavinia, doesn’t it?”

            Don shrugged.  “What makes you say that?”

            “Because Donatello, all you’ve talked about this week is Lavinia, and this afternoon you haven’t said one word about her.”

            “I guess I’m just worried about the chance she’s taking.  Things could go wrong.”

            April studied Don as he spoke, and then said, “I think she realizes that.  What else?”

            “What else, what?” Don asked.

            “Come on, Don.  Remember what I asked you the other night?  What I said?  If you’re interested in her, have you done anything to find out if she’s interested in return?”

            “It doesn’t work like that for us, April.  We’re Turtles, she’s not.”  Don tried to keep the hurt from his voice, but it bled through enough for April to hear it.

            “Has she said that?  That she doesn’t want you?”

            “I can’t ask her that, April.  Besides, Leo’s her Master.”  He stopped.  He hadn’t actually meant to bring that up at all.  The concern in April’s voice had ripped that out of him.

            April understood immediately.  “It’s not that she isn’t interested in Turtles, is it Don?  You like her in a certain way and apparently, from what I’ve seen, so do Raph and Mikey.  And if I’m hearing you correctly, so does Leo.  I love you guys like brothers, Don.  If you feel that strongly, don’t give up.  Not even if it’s _Leo_.”

            “Thanks, April.”  Don sighed.  “I’m just being a little selfish that’s all.  Everything will be fine.  Don’t worry about us.”

            He refused to discuss it any further, and she finally gave up.  After she left, Don shut himself in his lab.  Dinner time rolled around, but he didn’t really notice.  He’d sunk himself into a project just to stay busy, and as usual, lost all sense of time.

            And then Lavinia popped in.  He hadn’t spent a moment with her all day, or much in the past couple of days, and her presence suddenly made him feel awkward.

            “Don, dinner is on the table.  Please come eat with us,” she requested.

            “Umm, in a little while, I promise.  I just want to get this one thing finished.”  He didn’t look up.

            Instead of leaving, Lav walked closer.  “Can I help?”

            Don hastily replied, “No.  It would take longer to explain than to just finish it myself.  Really, I won’t miss dinner.”

            She looked at him without speaking for a moment, and then said, “Are you mad at me?”

            He spun around sharply.  “No, oh no.  Lav, why would you think I was mad at you?”

            “I’m an empath, remember.  I’m getting a negative feeling from you.  If I’ve done something, please tell me so I can try to fix it.”

            Her eyes looked so _sad_ as she said those words that Don forgot his own depression and stepped forward to put his hands on her arms.

            “I’m not mad at you at all, Lavinia.  I’m not.  I’m worried about this plan, and anxious, and a little fearful.  I couldn’t be mad at you, not ever,” Don said.

            “Don’t say that, I might hold you to it,” she told him with a big smile.

            “Any time, Lav.  Come on, I just realized I’m starving.”

            Lav spent the evening with him after dinner.  Maybe she did sense something was bothering him and her solution was to stay close.  Whatever the motivation, he was happy with it.  Leo popped into Don’s lab periodically, for no apparent reason.

            At some point, Donny recognized Leo’s anxiety as being familiar.  It was the same thing Don felt when Lav spent so much time with his eldest brother.

            Don was elated.  If Leo was worried about them being alone in Don’s lab, it meant Leo wasn’t so sure of his hold on Lav.

            At least, that’s what he hoped it meant.  Don had been worried that the Wednesday incident involved something physical between Leo and Lavinia.  But surely, if something like that had happened, Leo would be much more at ease.

            Lav left Don around ten to go read in Leo’s room.  That was part of their nightly routine; a habit they had gotten into the week before.  Lav had told Don that sometimes they read a book together and discussed it; sometimes they each read their own book.  She said it was because Leo’s room was quiet, and since the books were mostly his, it just made sense that they stay there.

            Don so wanted to tell her she was naïve, but couldn’t do it.  Her naiveté was charming for one thing; for the other, the ramifications might result in her leaving them.  Don would rather Leo have her than risk her going away.  It just boiled down to that.

            Leo was a bear on Friday.  He rode them all hard at morning practice, keeping them longer than usual, and then called them back for more practice after lunch.  They sparred; went through weapons katas, weapons practice, and then he had them practice with other weapons.

            Mikey finally complained.  He was working with an ekku at Leo’s insistence, and stopped in the middle of his kata.

            “Dude, when am I ever gonna have to beat someone with an oar in New York City?  Like, isn’t it enough to use a bo?”

            Leo glared at him.  “Traditional weapons mastery is a requirement, Mikey.”

            “Well, sure, but in the real world no one wanders around with an oar on their back.”

            “The rowers out in the harbor would beg to differ,” Lavinia offered.

            Mikey looked over at her.  She was working with a tekko, running through her katas for a second time.

            “So when are you gonna actually have to fight with horseshoes, Lav?  Out in central park?”

            “Mikey, focus.”  Leo’s voice was low and ominous.  “Tomorrow night we may have a real fight on our hands, and we can’t count on our opponents being unskilled teenagers.  Anything and everything can be used as a weapon, and I want you used to fighting under those conditions.  This is a team, and I expect you to show some discipline.”

            Mikey straightened up at that and went back to his kata.  Whether it was Leo’s admonishment, or the reminder of Lav’s peril, Mikey was the picture of the perfect ninja for the remainder of practice.

            Leo’s words got through to Don as well.  He hated working with a katana, but he bit his lip and practiced with it anyway.  Leo had to adjust his stance and his grip a few times.  Then he sparred with Leo and actually held his own for a few minutes.  He was never going to be good with a blade, but if something happened to his bo, he could at least hang on to another weapon and protect himself.

            Protect Lavinia.  It was obvious Leo was being so hard on them, riding their asses, because he wanted them to be able to protect her. 

            Saturday finally rolled around.  Morning practice was a little grim; no one was in the mood for frivolity, although Mikey tried a joke or two.  As for the practice, they were good…all of them.  Good and sharp.  Leo was grudgingly pleased and released them a little early.

            After lunch it was time for Lav to go back to her apartment; to dress for the party and wait for her driver, who was picking her up there.  The Turtles were taking her in the Battle Shell to a taxi stand so she could arrive at her apartment building in a normal manner.

            Raph loaded his shell cycle into the back of the Battle Shell.  He would follow Lav’s limo from her apartment to April’s place, then on into Scarsdale.  The others would stay back in the Battle Shell, at a safe distance so as not to be seen.

            Just before they let her out at the taxi stand, Leo squatted down in front of her and called the other Turtles over.

            “Does everyone remember exactly what they are supposed to do?” he asked for probably the hundredth time.

            “God, Leo, we got it.  Enough already.  Either this works or it don’t.  We ain’t gonna let anything happen to Lav,” Raph griped.

            Don reached over and adjusted the jeweled clip in her hair.  It was a nervous gesture; she would dress her hair just before leaving for the party and place the clip herself, but he needed to touch her.

            Lav got up and stepped out through the side door.  “Don’t worry guys.  They don’t stand a chance against the Hamato clan,” she said with a smile.

            Then she was gone.  Raph pushed the shell cycle out of the rear doors, mounted and drove it to an alley where he could see the front entrance of her building.  He was fully clothed so as not to attract attention as a giant motorcycle riding turtle.

            Don drove to April’s and parked a few blocks away.  Because Karai still had her people watching April’s place, the Turtles took positions on three different rooftops with vantage points to watch for the arrival of Lav’s limo.

            The limo slid up to the curb at April’s exactly on time.  Lav’s driver got out, opened the rear door and leaned in to help Lavinia out of the car.  She stepped into the street light and Don, who was watching through his binoculars, gasped.  She was absolutely stunning.

            He’d seen the dress she was going to wear, but he hadn’t seen her in it.  It was a light green material, cut to hug her curves and then flow around her legs, with a slit up to her thigh on one side.  It dipped low in the front, with thin straps that showed off her shapely shoulders and strong, lean arms.

            April came out almost as soon as Lav rang her bell.  She was dressed in black, a simple gown that accentuated her athletic figure.  Don suddenly felt very proud of the ‘turtle women’.  They were way above average, even on a human scale.

            Don noticed a car pull into the curb a block behind the limo, with its lights out.  He turned his binoculars on the driver, and then hissed into his headset, “Leo, Sandoval’s following her.  He’s a block back.”

            “I’ve got him, Don.  Hold on,” Leo said.

            Don watched the limo pull away, and a few minutes later, Raph went past on his motorcycle.  Sandoval’s car didn’t move.

            The three Turtles met at the Battle Shell and started the commute to Scarsdale.

            “What did you do to Sandoval?” Don asked curiously.

            Leo chuckled and said, “He’s got four flat tires.”

            “How long’s that gonna hold him?” Mikey asked.

            “Long enough for us to get there first and get situated,”  Leo answered.

            Which they did.  They didn’t see any other vehicles following the women, nor anything out of place when they arrived at Molly Kincaide’s home.  Lav had told them there was another driveway just past the main entrance which would take them around to the back of the house, so Don pulled the Battle Shell in that way and parked out of sight of the main house.

            A few minutes later, they heard the shell cycle coming down the drive, its lights out.

            Raph pulled off his helmet while the other three brothers climbed out to join him.

            “Thank the stars there’s plenty of trees,” Raph said, pulling off the tight clothes and tossing them into the Battle Shell.

            “Let’s get in closer then,” Leo instructed.

            They got close enough to the house to see inside.  The house was brightly lit and full of people.  Light spilled out onto a large back patio and partway across a grassy courtyard.  Waiters carrying trays filled with food and drink dodged expertly through the throng, and music from a small orchestra provided encouragement for those who wanted to dance.

            Mikey’s eyes were wide and full of longing.  Don felt sad for his little brother.  This wasn’t the kind of thing Don would enjoy, but Mikey was a sociable creature.  He would have been right at home with this sort of thing; would have been the life of the party as a matter of fact.  Right now he looked like the poor kid at the toy store with his face pressed against the glass.  Sometimes life just wasn’t fair, Don thought, and his heart tugged painfully as he looked at Mikey.

            “Are you guys in position?” April’s voice came through the microphone to ask.

            “Good here, April.  Where’s Casey?” Leo asked.

            “I’m here.  Why am I always stuck wearing these monkey suits?” Casey complained.

            “’Cause you’re a damn monkey.  Keep your eyes open buddy,” Raph told him.

            “No problem,” Casey answered.

            They settled in to watch.  The grounds were quiet.  Inside, more guests arrived; the crowd grew livelier as the drinks flowed.  They heard snatches of conversation over April and Casey’s mikes; frequently Lav would stop to introduce someone to April.

            Lav had decided that she would introduce April as an antique buyer and locater, something April already did and was good at.  From the vein of her various conversations, it appeared April was picking up some nice rich clientele.  At least something good was coming from the evening.

            And then April hissed, “Guys, I think we’ve got a problem.”

            They all tensed and started to speak at once until Leo held his hand up.

            “April, tell us what’s happening,” Leo said.

            “A man that fits the description you gave me; he’s _here_.  As a guest.  He just took Lavinia out onto the dance floor.  Leo, she doesn’t look too happy, either.”

            “A big guy with a tattoo over half his face?  How does he fit into that crowd?” Mikey asked.

            “He’s really well dressed.  He looks like he has money, you know?  Hang on; I’m going to see if Molly knows who he is.”

            “No darling, I’ve never seen him before.  Very mysterious looking isn’t he?  And kind of yummy.  Damn Lavinia, she always attracts the most interesting men,” Molly lamented, loud enough for the Turtles to hear.

            April excused herself and moved away from the crowd.  Her voice, a moment later, was anxious as she asked, “What should I do?  Do you want me to get Casey to grab the guy?”

            “No April, not in that crowd.  You don’t know what Volod is capable of, and he might hurt Lavinia.  Can you work your way near enough to them to hear what’s being said?” Leo asked.

            “Yes. Hold on.”  They heard April ask someone to dance with her, and then nothing for a few minutes.  Don’s hands were clenched tight and he had to concentrate to relax them.

            “He’s taking her out.  They’re going out the front door.  She’s not even fighting him.  All I heard was her telling him to keep somebody back,” April whispered a few minutes later.

            “Exact words, April.”  Leo was concentrated.

            “She saw me move close to her and she said ‘I’ll go, just keep them back.  Don’t hurt these people.’  Then he grabbed her arm and they left the dance floor.  Wait.”  They heard April’s breathless voice, calling quietly to Casey.

            Then Casey said, “Guys, they’re out the front door.  He has a car waitin’.  Let me grab him now.”

            “Casey, go back inside.  Now.”  It was Leo’s command voice; deep and urgent.  “There’s a problem out here.  Get everyone away from the doors and windows and lock that place down.  Tell April.”

            “Wha…Why?” Casey spluttered.

            Don looked up and saw what Leo was watching.  There were at least thirty or more assassins dressed all in black making their way from the wooded area around the house towards the party.  These were not teenagers; they were older men, heavily armed with katanas, kamas, yari and other assorted weapons. 

            “Case, do what Leo says.  An’ call the police,” Raph growled.

            They heard a scream as a female partygoer on an upper balcony spotted the assassins.  Then they heard Casey’s voice yelling at people to come inside, and April’s as she ordered people to close and lock the doors.

            Mikey’s nunchucks were out and spinning as he ran for the nearest set of attackers.  Raph and Leo were side by side, throwing themselves into a group bunched together.  Don pulled his bo, had time for a quick prayer for Lavinia, and then he set upon the assassins.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,539  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language, violence/gore, kidnapping and attempted non-con.  
> Chapter Summary: The Turtles find themselves in a deadly fight against assassins, a crazed kidnapper and time.

            Goddam Leo was quick.  His brother was quite a ways ahead of him and this wasn’t the rooftops, so Raph couldn’t count on any shortcuts.  Leave it to Leo to choose to race Raph when conditions were more in Leo’s favor.

            That was just it, too.  Another reason why Master Splinter had chosen Leo to be their leader.  ‘Cause Leo studied this kinda shit, shell, Leo lived for this kinda shit.

            Ninjitsu was Leo’s fuckin’ bible and he had learned to use every advantage, even against his own brothers.

            That’s how he got to Lavinia.  Her strength was in always understanding every situation and dealing with it head on.  She dealt with Raph’s aggressive advances by backing away from them.  Don, who was gentle and put no pressure on her made it easy, she didn’t have to do anything.  And Mikey’s playful approach she managed with laughter and avoidance.

            Leo didn’t give her a weapon to fight with.  She didn’t understand what he was doing because he wasn’t _overt_.  It was carefully planned; carefully orchestrated.  Little careful pieces of a bigger puzzle with an overall picture she wasn’t ever allowed to see.  Wasn’t no way to defend against something like that, and by the time Leo let her look at the picture, shell; she was already a part of it.

            ‘Course it wouldn’t have happened at all if she really hadn’t wanted them in return.  Somewhere deep inside was that longing for family.  Maybe watching the brothers interact on the rooftop of her building brought back that longing.

            None of that explained why she was attracted to mutant Turtles.  She just was, and that as much as anything else was what had gotten her to show herself to Raphael.  That had led to her living with them, which had led to her becoming their mate.  This in turn led to this race between him and Leo, to see who would reach her bed first.

            Racing to get to Lavinia.  He had to do that to rescue her from Volod.  Race through an army of assassins first.

            Volod walked into that fundraiser as though he belonged with those people.  No one thought to stop him.  He had walked right up to Lavinia and waltzed her out to the dance floor.  He had then proceeded to tell her that if she would come with him quietly, the assassins he had hired wouldn’t burst through the doors and slaughter everyone who was there.

            Lav did her level best to warn April before she willingly walked out of the front door with the bastard.

            She didn’t know Volod had told the assassins to kill everyone anyway.  He didn’t want any witnesses to remember him as the man who’d kidnapped Lav.  He had no intention of ever letting anyone see her again.

            The Turtles had spent many years fighting Shredder, so they completely understood Volod’s mindset.  As soon as they saw those men with their weapons headed towards the house, they knew what was going to happen if they didn’t step in.  Probably Volod counted on that too; he had to know Lav wasn’t going anywhere without her bodyguards.

            Especially after the conversation he and Raph had.

            It was a good thing April and Casey were inside the house.  Those people would have run outside tryin’ to get to their cars and would have gotten themselves killed.  April found Lav’s driver in the kitchen, and got him to help she and Casey herd everyone into an interior part of the house.

            That was so that no one could see four giant mutant ninja Turtles doing battle on the lawn.

            They didn’t have time for finesse and these guys didn’t deserve any mercy anyway.  Even Donny seemed to understand that.  Mikey beat them to the first line of assassins and swung his nunchucks with deadly force.  The first man turned towards him, brandishing a long knife, and Mikey knocked it out of his hand and smashed his skull in with a sickening crunch.

            Leo drew his katanas as he dove into the fight.  They whistled in the night air, connecting with deadly accuracy.  Blood flew in all directions, the blades slicing through muscle, sinew and bone.  His was an expertise these men weren’t used to; no one offered him enough resistance to slow him down.

            Donny’s bo cleared a path to the house as he moved himself between the main force of assassins and their intended prey.  He caught a man straight in the gut with his bo as the man rushed towards him, sending him backwards into another assassin.  The bo came up quickly, then back down again on the man’s head and he collapsed.  Don swung his bo around in a one eighty; then flipped it back again with the ease of one who has practiced for hours with a bo staff.  His immense shoulder and wrist strength made the weapon deadly.

            Raph snarled and cursed, wielding his sais as they were intended.  The hilts crushed bone, the shaft pierced flesh.  His target was the bodies’ center mass, and he didn’t miss.  He left his victims either dead or quivering mounds of flesh whose life blood gushed onto the grass.

            He caught a kama blade in the wing of his sai and pulled the offender forward into his other sai; then pitched the man aside as Raph sped towards his next quarry.  He was getting closer to Don and watched as Don drove his bo upwards under a chin with such force it snapped the man’s neck.

            Then he heard Don yell his name and spun to see a gun come up.  He didn’t think, didn’t have time to think, he just threw his sai.  It sank up to the hilt in the man’s chest and the gun dropped to the ground unfired.

            “Thanks bro,” he yelled to Don.

            “Anytime,” Don called back, trading blows with an assassin who also carried a bo.

            Raph leaped over a man coming towards him and retrieved the sai he’d thrown.  He saw Mikey cave in an assassin’s rib cage with a staggering blow, the ribs giving forth a loud crack as they broke.  Then Mikey gleefully twirled his nunchucks into another man’s face, demolishing it with one blow.

            Damn, his little bro’ was scary mean with those weapons when he wanted to be.

            Raph tackled the nearest man and threw him to the ground, stomping on his neck with a foot driven by heavy muscle.  The crunch was gratifying.

            And suddenly there were no more.  Raph looked up to see Leo decapitate his last remaining opponent.  The ground was littered with bodies.  He and Leo were coated in a thick sheen of blood; Mikey was splattered with it.  Only Don was relatively clean, his bo held attackers far enough back to keep most of the blood off of him.

            They raced back to the Battle Shell.  Don got behind the wheel and started the engine as Raph jumped on his shell cycle.

            He heard Don’s voice in his helmet say, “Follow us, I’ve got a lock on Lav’s tracker.”

            Don drove at breakneck speed down the drive and onto the main road.  Volod had at least a fifteen minute start on them, and Raph hoped the range on that tracker wasn’t too limited.

            About five miles out, Donny slowed and pulled over.  Puzzled, Raph pulled alongside and flipped up his visor as Don leaped out and started looking up and down the road.

            Then Don walked across to the high grass on one side of the street, reached down and picked up Lav’s jeweled hair clip.

            “Fuck!” Raph yelled.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

            Mikey was wide eyed as he stood in the door of the Battle Shell.  “Oh, damn Don.  He found it and tossed it out.”

            Don was calm as he shrugged and said, “Had a feeling this might happen.”

            Raph wanted to bite his face.  “Shit, Don, how the fuck do we find her now?”

            “We keep following the second tracker,” Don said in his usual matter of fact way.

            “Second what?” Raph sputtered.  “You stuck a second one on her didn’t you brainiac?”

            “Yep.  Let’s go.”  Don jumped back in and started to drive.

            That damned wonderful, fuckin’ smart brother of his.  Raph couldn’t believe how they could have been blessed with Don.  How many times had his big brain saved their asses?

            They drove for miles.  Wherever the shell Volod was takin’ Lav, it was out a ways.  It was mostly open country around them now, only the occasional building or home flashing by.

            Finally, Don slowed again and turned off the main highway onto a narrow dirt road.  Raph pulled out to the side of the Battle Shell so as not to eat dirt.  The road wound a ways in, going up for a mile or so; then dipping back down.  Don stopped when they came within view of a metal structure that was sitting dead center of a big open field.

            “She’s in there,” Don’s voice in Raph’s helmet again.

            “Okay, let’s go get her,” Raph replied.

            Leo’s voice sounded next as he said, “We’re going to ram the door, Raph.  Bring your bike back inside and secure it.”

            Oh shell, yes.  Raph was afraid Leo might wanna go slow and reconnoiter before goin’ in.  Guess he figured same as Raph that Lav didn’t need to be alone with that character for much longer.

            Don made his run straight for a door that was set in the middle of the large metal building.  The guard that was posted outside raised his gun and fired at the Battle Shell as Don bore down on him, bullets bouncing off the heavy grill mounted on the front.

            Don ran the man down.

            The Battle Shell blasted through the door and ripped sheet metal off the sides of the building.  Don stopped just short of rear ending a big black limousine parked in the gigantic open area within the interior.  Raph jumped from the Battle Shell before it had completely stopped and leaped over to yank open the car’s door.

            No one was inside.  Leo joined him, looking at the dirt floor near the rear passenger side of the car.  He moved around to the other side of the car, following what looked like drag marks.  His brothers joined him.

            There was a dead body next to the car, blood pooling around its head.  One of Lav’s high heeled shoes lay nearby, the heel broken and covered in blood.

            Raph grunted, “She got one of the bastards.”

            “She got two,” Mikey called from a little farther out.

            Another man laid face down, his head bent at an unnatural angle.  Around him were the remnants of what looked like a major struggle.  Shelves had been tipped over, boxes knocked down and crushed, tools scattered in every direction.

            “Guess he didn’t realize he caught a wildcat,” Raph observed.

            “Where is she?” Mikey asked.

            The place was deadly quiet.  The space was one big room, with a staircase against one wall that led upwards, and various doors leading off the main area.

            “They could be anywhere.  The tracker just shows one big dot, right here.  She’s close,” Don said.

            “LAVINIA!” Raph yelled, unable to contain himself any longer.

            Suddenly doors began to open, and a stream of men rushed at them.

            “Way to go, Raph,” Mikey yelped, pulling his nunchucks.

            They were fighting again, fighting men and time.  Raph’s anger and anxiety built with each passing moment.  Blood was flowing again, covering the first layer that coated him, making him sticky.  He watched Leo’s blades glitter in the overhead lights, saw the flash of orange as Mikey’s nunchucks twirled.

            He thought he heard a scream.  Looking around as he pulled his sai from another dead body, Raph took a deep breath and bellowed, “LAVINIA!”

             His cry was answered by a high pitched scream from above.  Spinning on his heel, Raph raced for the staircase.

            A shot rang out and dirt from the floor flew onto Raph’s legs.  He looked up at the balcony above him, and saw one of Volod’s assassins pointing a rifle down at him.  With a wicked cry, Raph flung a sai at the man, his aim straight and true as the heavy metal struck the man in the chest and sank in deeply.  The assassin slumped to the ground, dropping the rifle.

            Raph spotted a door just off the balcony and he leaped for the stairs, bounding up four at a time.  Another man rushed down to meet him, swinging a pistol towards Raph’s mid-section.  Raph struck the man’s arm to the side, and drove his other sai into the guy’s middle, putting his shoulder into it.

            The sai sank up to the hilt and the man looked wildly into Raph’s eyes, the gun falling from his lifeless fingers.  Raph wrenched his sai loose, and flung the dead body away from him.  Raph reached the top of the staircase; rage, fear and bloodlust overwhelming his senses.  Reaching down, he plucked his other sai from the dead man on the balcony, a thick spray of blood flowing over his hand.

            Wiping his hand across the man’s shirt, Raph threw his head back and roared, “LAVINIA!”

            He heard his brothers below him, fighting with more of Volod’s troops and the sound of another pistol rang out.  Above those sounds, he heard a woman scream.

            Racing to the door, Raph lowered his shoulder and slammed his heavily muscled body against the metal.  The door was solid; thick, but the door frame was made of wood.

            Raph heard a loud cracking sound, and then Lavinia screamed, “RAPHAEL!”

            Raph threw himself against the door again, the heavily corded muscles of his legs driving with all his strength.  The wooden door frame shattered and the door fell inward.

            Lavinia was on her back on a bed, one arm and one leg shackled to the frame with hand cuffs.  Leaning over her was the gigantic bald headed man Leo had described.  Lav was fighting him with every bit of power she had, her dress shredded, and her hair in complete disarray.  Volod was shirtless and covered in gouges; long strips of flesh had been peeled from his body by her nails.

            He turned to glare at Raphael.  A series of tattoos covered the right side of his face, flowed down his neck and across his upper body.  He jumped off of the bed, moving fast for a man of his size, and reached across to a low table to pull a katana from its sheath.

            Snarling, he drove at Raphael, the blade aimed straight at Raph’s throat.  Raph flipped a sai up and brushed the katana aside.  He struck at Volod, but the man jumped back from him, bringing his katana up overhead and swinging it down at Raph’s head.

            Raph caught the blade with his sai, twisting his wrist and wrenching the katana off center.  He saw a glint of metal from the corner of his eye, and brought his other sai up to catch the hidden tanto as Volod drove it towards his side.

            Volod slashed at him again and Raph dodged to the side, feeling the blade slide just over his shoulder.  Raph surged forward, both sais driven by hard muscle, and Volod spun away from him.

            Raph heard Mikey explode into the room.  Volod turned and tried to dash back to his captive, but Raph struck at him, driving him away from Lav and Michelangelo, who was now at her side.

            Cursing, Volod whipped his katana cross ways, but Raph flipped back.  Volod jumped forward, slashing again.  Raph caught the blade with his sai and pushed back, hard.  Volod fell backwards and then scrambled to his feet as Raph drove a sai at his head.

            Volod thrust his tanto at Raph’s belly, and Raph slammed the hilt of his sai down on the man’s hand.  The tanto fell to the floor and Raph kicked it away with his foot.

            Mikey was ramming the ends of his nunchucks into the cuffs, trying to get Lav free.  Her eyes were glued on Raph and Volod as they fought.

            Suddenly Leo dashed into the room.  He was covered in blood; blood dripped from his katanas.  He strode to the bed and sliced through the cuffs holding Lav’s arm and leg; then he turned and darted towards Raph and Volod.

            Volod’s blade came down at Raph’s head again and Leo caught the weapon on the back of his own.  The two blades sang against each other as they came apart and then Volod made a dash for a door that was hidden between two dressers at the back of the room.

            Raph jumped after him.  At the sound, Volod spun and swung his katana in an arc at Raph’s head.  Raph ducked under it and sank the shaft of his sai into Volod’s gut, plunging the metal in with such strength that the tip stuck out of Volod’s back.

            Raph heard Leo’s heavy breathing behind him as he watched Volod slide slowly to the floor.  The katana rolled out of Volod’s hand and he grabbed at Raph’s arm, wrapping his hand around Raph’s wrist.

            Raph stepped in closer, pushing harder on the sai as Volod’s knees buckled completely and his body hit the ground.  Standing over him, Raph stared at the man, watching his eyes shut.

            Donny burst through the door, yelling, “We’ve got to get out of this building.  It’s wired to blow and somebody triggered the timer.  I can’t disarm it.”

            Mikey started to lift Lav off of the bed, but she told him, “I can walk, let go.”

            Raph yanked his sai free, shoved both his weapons into his belt and spun towards her.   “We ain’t gonna walk, we’re gonna run.”

            With that, he threw her over one shoulder and bounded out of the door.

            Not bothering with the stairs, Raph leaped over the side.  Lav groaned as the air was knocked out of her on landing.  The other three Turtles followed Raph’s example and then they all ran to the Battle Shell.

            Jumping inside quickly, Raph tossed Lav onto a seat as Don climbed up front and started the engine.  He threw the vehicle into reverse and jammed his foot down on the accelerator.  The Battle Shell raced backwards, ripping through the remainder of the overhead door and caused the front frame of the metal building to tip precariously.

            Don whipped the wheel around, using his steel corded wrists to hold the heavy vehicle down on all four wheels, and then slammed it into drive.  Raph put an arm out across Lavinia to hold her in her seat as the Battle Shell jumped forward.

            The building behind them exploded in a ball of orange and red flame, the concussion momentarily lifting the back of the Battle Shell off its wheels.

            Don raced away from the scene, pushing the Battle Shell to its upper limit on speed.  The first chance he got, he spun off onto a side road, putting distance between them and the first hint of sirens responding to the blast.

            “Don, pull over as soon as you can,” Leo instructed.

            Don pulled to the side, near a small copse of trees.  He killed the engine and turned in his seat.

            Everyone was breathing hard as they looked at each other.  Lavinia was curled up on her seat, trying to pull her gown together to cover herself.  Don moved into the back with the others and opened an upper compartment, extracting a blanket which he then tucked around her.

            She gave him a grateful glance.  “Thanks Don.”

            “Are you all right?” he asked, kneeling in front of her.

            “I’m good.  Is it really over?”  She was looking at Raphael.

            “Yeah.  Nobody walks away from a gutful of sai,” Raph informed her.

            “He did.”  It was Leo.

            He was carefully swiping a cloth over his katanas, removing the blood, and he didn’t look up as he spoke.  He never looked up when he cleaned those razor sharp blades, not wanting to lose a finger.

            Raph narrowed his eyes.  “He was right there when Don said a bomb was gonna go off.”

            “I know that.  I was standing next to you.”  Leo replaced one of his katana in the scabbard and started cleaning the other.  “I looked back as we left the room.  His body was gone.”

            “Well, he couldn’t have gotten far.  If the sai didn’t kill him right away, the blast sure as shell did,” Don said.

            Leo replaced the other sword and stood up.  “That’s why I had you pull over.  I’m going back to make sure no one left that building alive.”

            “Dude, are you going on foot?” Mikey asked.

            “Yes, I’ll cut cross country.  It’s probably only three or four miles straight across from here.”  Leo pushed the back door open.

            Raph jumped up.  “I’m going with ya’.”

            Leo waited for him to jump out of the back, and then told the other three, “Stay here unless someone comes.  If you have to, leave us and go back to the lair.  We’ll find another way home.”

            With that, he slammed the door shut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,748  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations, violence.  
> Chapter Summary: A charred body in a tunnel signals Volod’s demise. Leo holds Lav in his arms for the first time.

            Raph was falling behind in their race to the lair.  Bulking up had cost his hot headed brother some quickness, but the trade-off was fair enough to Raph.  When they sparred, it was Raph who came out on top more often than not.

            Raph still had amazing ninja speed, and sometimes his brothers forgot that.  Mikey was the most athletic of the group, frequently showing how easy physical things were for him while the others struggled.  And Don…what couldn’t Don do?

            Raph got mad at Don sometimes, during a fight especially, when Don would lose track of the fight because his brain got distracted and Raph would have to save his shell.  Or those times when Don didn’t use all of his physical force to incapacitate an enemy because he didn’t like to hurt people.

            But when Don had to fight, he fought well.  He was strong, agile, and determined.  He also followed commands quickly; unhesitatingly.  And Don’s brain had saved them more times than they’d ever had to save him.

            It was Don’s brain that Leo had to race in order to win Lavinia.  It was the first time in his life that Leo had to pit his own ingenuity and cunning against Don’s intellect.

            If they hadn’t been trying to win over a living, breathing woman, if it had been something more inanimate, Don would have had the advantage.  Having to deal with the ebb and flow of real human emotion was more suited to Leo’s abilities; it was something he had learned to understand as a leader and commander.

            The night they had pulled a half-naked Lavinia away from her would be rapist Leo had learned a little more about emotion.  His own.

            Bursting through the door to find Lav cuffed to a bed, her clothing ripped and fear blowing her pupils wide caused a cold fury to grip Leo’s heart.  He sliced through the chains that held her and turned his attention to Volod.

            To Raph and Volod.  His brother was doing battle with the madman and Raph’s own rage was a fiery pyre.

            Volod’s katana moved and dipped, cutting the air inches from Raphael.  Raph reacted from instinct and years of training, weaving away from the deadly menace and pressing forward with his lethal sais.

            Raph glanced away from Volod once, as Leo freed Lav, and Volod took advantage of the lapse to swing a killing blow at Raphael’s head.

            But Leo was there to deflect the strike.  He and Volod looked at each other across their crossed blades, and whatever Volod saw in Leonardo’s eyes, he didn’t want any of it.

            When he turned to run, Raph gave chase and it was Raph who struck the killing blow.  Or so they thought.

            Don ran in to tell them about the explosives, so there was no time to do more than get Lav and get out.  Leo did spare a glance back into the room, looking for a large book he’d seen on one of the dressers.

            The book and Volod’s body were both gone.

            They got out just in time, as the explosion completely destroyed the building and its contents.  Anyone trapped inside was consumed by the resultant flames if they hadn’t already been shredded by the blast itself.

            Leo hadn’t wanted to frighten Lav by telling her Volod’s body had disappeared.  But he had to know, so he made Donny stop the Battle Shell in order to go back to the site and look for tracks.

            Lav was surprisingly calm when he told the others that Volod’s body wasn’t where they left it.  She said nothing when he told them that he was going back to make sure there were no survivors.

            Raph on the other hand was pissed.  They set out together at Raph’s insistence.

            “What the shell are ya’ tryin’ ta prove, Leo?  Ya’ know damn well that no one coulda’ walked away from eatin’ my sai like that,” Raph fumed. 

            They were trotting across the fields back towards the burning building.  They could see the light from the fire in the distance, the sky colored orange from the glow.

            “That doesn’t mean someone didn’t come and pull him away, Raph.  He had a lot of followers who were willing to do anything for him.  Even take a chance on getting blown to bits.”

            “Or maybe ya can’t stand the fact that I’m the one ta kill the guy an’ not you, _Master_ _Leonardo_.”

            Leo didn’t spare a glance at his brother.  He knew that’s what was making Raph mad, the idea that Leo was trying to take his glory away from him.

            Should he try to explain that undercurrent of dread that still clenched at his guts?  Explain to Raph, who had seen enough strange things in his life to understand that Leo just wanted to be _sure_?

            He finally said the one thing he knew would make Raph understand.  “Raph, how many times did Shredder come back from the dead?”

            Raph’s mouth snapped shut.  He snorted, ran for a ways in silence, then grudgingly acknowledged, “Okay, so ya’ got a point.”

            There were several trucks engaged in trying to put out the fire when the two brothers arrived.  Staying low in the tall grass, they watched the firemen battle the blaze as arson investigators pulled up to the scene, accompanied by police.

            Leo didn’t go anywhere near the fire scene.  If someone had managed to escape, they would leave tracks far enough away for Leo to find without having to reveal himself to the police.

            He and Raph searched for nearly an hour, working outwards in a circular pattern.  When Leo found what he was looking for, it was so well hidden he almost missed it.

            There was a hatch buried in the ground.

            The dry ground around the hatch was covered in tracks, so there was no way to tell when they had been made.  Leo signaled to Raph, and with weapons drawn, they silently pulled back the hatch.

            The acrid smell of burnt earth, wood, leaves, and the more pungent odor of burnt flesh assailed them.  Smoke drifted out of the hole which led down into the darkness.  Leo crouched over the opening, pulled a pocket flashlight from his belt, and shown it down into the blackness.

            There was a short ladder, and then solid packed earth leading away into a tunnel.

            He looked up at Raph.  “Stay here and watch my back.  I’m going down.”

            Raph nodded, hands on the hilts of his sais.  Leo lowered himself onto the ladder and moved down the rungs until his feet touched the ground.  Turning, he used his flashlight to illuminate his way as he walked further into the tunnel.

            About twenty feet in he spotted the body.  Smoke still drifted up from it, the burn so severe that none of its features remained.  The head was lying towards Leo, as though the person had been running to escape the blaze.  The tunnel had acted like a chimney, the flame rolling out along the walls and incinerating anything in its path.

            Leo stooped over the remains.  It was a man, and the height and weight matched Volod’s.  The body was shirtless and the stomach showed signs of having been ruptured by some type of piercing weapon.

            Leo stepped back and looked around.  There were no others bodies in the tunnel and no sign of the book.  He heard the sounds of voices further back; the investigators had discovered the tunnel opening at the other end.  He turned and ran back to where Raph waited.

            He waited to tell Raph what he’d found until they were a couple of miles away.  Then they proceeded back to the Battle Shell.  It was still parked where they’d left it, unnoticed by anyone.

            Lav was sitting up front with Don.  Her eyes were dark as she turned to watch Leo and Raph climb back inside.

            “Did you find anything?” Mikey asked.

            “Yeah.  Leo found Volod’s burned up dead body in a tunnel,” Raph said, pitching himself into a seat.

            “How’d he get there?”  Mikey turned to Leo.

            “Crawled would be my guess.  The fire shot up the tunnel and burned everything, so there wasn’t much to see,” Leo told him.

            “Can we go home now?” Raph growled.

            Leo glanced at Lav.  She had turned in her seat to face forwards, her eyes staring out of the front windshield.

            “Yes.  Don, have you talked to April or Casey?”

            Don started the Battle Shell and began the drive home.  “I did while you two were gone.  Everyone at the party is fine.  The police showed up just after we left and found a bunch of dead bodies.  Sandoval was with them.  April said he wanted to know where Lavinia was, but Miss Kincaide told him she’d left before the attack began.  The local police think it was two rival gangs both trying to hit the party simultaneously and only managed to take each other out.”

            Don chuckled.  “April said Miss Kincaide is quite a character.  She actually seemed to enjoy the adventure, and decided that April wanted her to keep Lav’s part of the arrangements to herself.  So when Sandoval got pushy, Miss Kincaide told him that when a woman is going off to have a clandestine meeting with her boyfriend, it wasn’t any business of the police.”

            “Molly can’t stand that there’s not some romantic entanglement involved in all of this.  She’s a walking romance novel,” Lavinia put in, not turning in her seat.

            Her voice was flat; emotionless.  Leo was watching her back as they drove, and she looked tense.  Something was bothering her, and he needed to know what it was.

            Back at the lair, Lav was distant and quiet.  The Turtles headed off to the showers immediately to wash off the telltale blood, no one wanted Master Splinter to see the after effects of the evening’s activities.

            Leo decided to chance being seen in his bloody state by their father in order to talk to Lav alone for a moment.  She had turned down the hall towards her room when the other Turtles raced upstairs.

            He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  “Lav, you’re very quiet.”

            She gazed at him, expressionless.  “I just want to take a shower too, Leo.”

            Lav started to turn away, but Leo tightened his grip on her shoulder.

            “Lav…”  He stopped to consider his words.  “Lav, he didn’t – _harm_ you, did he?”

            Lavinia blinked at him, understanding.  “No, Leo.  He didn’t get the chance.  It’s just...I feel…”  She trailed off, then tried again.  “I just want to take these torn things off and forget tonight.”

            “Okay.”  He would let her get away with that right now.  Everything was too fresh; when she was calmer he would get her to tell him what she was feeling.  Leo wouldn’t let her keep secrets from him; that he would teach her soon enough.

            The warm shower felt good as it played across his sore muscles.  He didn’t know how Don had managed this, but they always had plenty of warm water.  At times like this, it was a wonderful thing.

            He rinsed out his mask and pads, wringing the blood out of them, and watched it mingle with the blood which had covered his body as it slid down the drain.  It wasn’t the first time he’d come home caked in someone else’s blood, but his sensei still didn’t accept that he sometimes had to kill, and killing with a katana was messy work.  So he hid it the best he could, making sure to never display himself to his Master while in such a bloody state.

            In his own room, Leo lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.  Without his gear, he felt completely naked.  Essentially, they were all naked all the time, but having never worn clothes, it didn’t seem that way.  Only when his mask and pads were removed did he feel totally bare.

            From his bed, Leo could hear the water run through the pipes whenever Lav was in her shower.  He could hear it now; had been hearing it for the last half hour.  Something was wrong.

            He left his room and crossed the short distance to hers.  Leo didn’t bother to knock; he opened the door and went in.  Carefully shutting it behind himself, he moved to the bathroom door and looked in.

            Steam rolled out at him.  He could see Lavinia’s silhouette behind the shower curtain.  Her head was down against the shower wall, her body shaking.  The water was hot, too hot; it had to be scalding her, but she wasn’t trying to get out.

            “Lav,” he called softly.

            She didn’t move; probably didn’t hear him.  He grabbed a towel and walked closer.

            “Lavinia.”  Louder this time, and deeper.  Her head jerked upwards, and she grabbed the edge of the shower curtain to peek out at him.

            “Leo?” 

            “Get out now, Lav,” he instructed her gently.

            She looked at him as she held the edge of the plastic curtain tightly.  Her body was outlined clearly behind it, every curve, every line his to see.  Lav finally turned and shut the water off.  Her hand snaked out and Leo put the towel into it.

            Lav wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out.  Her skin was rosy from the heat of the shower; her face flushed.  Leo picked up another smaller towel, stepped close to her and began to dry her hair.  She stood completely still, her eyes on his face as he rubbed the towel vigorously over her hair, squeezing the excess water from it.

            “What were you trying to do, burn yourself?” he asked finally, putting the towel aside.

            “No,” she answered in a small voice.  “Clean, I needed to be clean.  From where he touched me…”  She trailed off, looking miserable.

            Leo’s arms went around her and he pulled her tightly against him.  He felt her hands come up and press firmly against his shell, accepting and returning his embrace.  Her face was pressed into his neck, her breath warm against his skin.

            “He’s gone, Lavinia.  Gone for good.  You don’t have to be afraid.”

            “Not afraid,” she murmured, tickling his skin with her breath.  “Never afraid when you’re here.”

            Leo’s heart jumped.  He brought his hands up to cup her face as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

            “I’ll take care of you now, Lav.  I promise.  You have my word.”

            And she said, “Yes.  Please.”

            Leo’s mouth closed on hers at those words.  It was awkward for a moment, until he figured out the angle so they would fit.  Lav was willing, yet the kiss was chaste, and Leo realized she didn’t know what to do.

            The word swelled in his brain.  Never been kissed.  It made him _hungry_ , and one of his hands moved to twist itself in her damp hair so he could grasp the back of her head.  He held her as he shifted closer, moving his lips over hers, pushing them to open.

            Her mouth opened for him.  His tongue swept in, seeking hers and finding it.  She was tentative, darting forward to touch and back again.  Leo was firm; his tongue followed hers, captured it, twisted and pressed against hers.

            Gods, she tasted incredible.  She felt incredible.  She was even warmer than he’d imagined, than he’d even dreamed.  She was every forbidden thing that he’d ever wanted; every wonderful thing that mutated Turtles who live in sewers weren’t allowed to hope for.

            She was _his_.

            Lav shivered against him and he remembered where he was.  He remembered his plan.  This wasn’t the time to go further.  Tonight had been too emotional for her, and she wasn’t in the right mental place for anything else.  Enough for her to know where Leo wanted to take this.  Now she needed to think about it, he needed her to want him when she was calm and rational.

            When it would really mean something.

            He released her slowly and stepped back.  Lav looked at him, waiting for him to say where this would go.  Trusting him.

            “No more tonight.  It’s time to rest,” Leo told her.

            “Leonardo.”  Not a question this time.  Just his name because she needed to say it.  He smiled at that and let the golden comfort of it wind around his heart.

            “Lavinia,” Leo said in return.  “Good night.”

            He left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,767  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav)  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, fivesome, bondage, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey plays a prank with his new handcuffs. Things steam up in the bedroom when Leo and Raph return.

            Mikey raced downstairs, gleefully clutching his new pair of handcuffs.  Master Splinter had retired for the evening, probably to avoid whatever sounds might drift out of Lav’s room when the other two Turtles got back to the lair.

            Sounds were part of the fun, at least for Mikey.  The different sounds his brothers made during sex, the sounds Lav made, just got Mikey hotter.

            Raph was all porn, unless his mouth was otherwise occupied.  Raph said whatever he was feeling and the hotter the sex, the more pornographic Raph would get.

            With Don it depended on how aggressive he was feeling.  Since he usually let one of his brothers take the lead, his was mostly quiet moans and whimpers, or low mutterings.  Or pleading.

            Leo was concentrated force, overwhelming and mostly silent.  Kinda like when he fought.  When he did say something, it was in a low, intimate whisper that cut down inside your defenses just like his katana.  If a guy worked really hard, if the sex was intense enough, well then you could get some really _good_ sounds out of Leo.  Really _hot_ sounds.

            Mikey was just loud.  He knew it and didn’t apologize for it.  If something felt good he just naturally had to shout his enjoyment.  And they all churred; couldn’t help that sound, they _were_ Turtles.

            Lavinia fit the sound to the occasion; it had something to do with being an empath.  She picked up on the feelings of whoever her partner was.  Lav would always let you know if you were doing something she liked.  She made all those great sounds; the moans, whimpers, groans, shouts and cooing.  And she’d say your name when she climaxed, in this really special voice that would just push you right over the edge.

            This was Mikey’s world and as far as he was concerned, he had the best of everything.

            He entered Lav’s room as quietly as he could.  Don was still asleep on Lav’s stomach, and her hand continued to stroke his shell.  Mikey’s eyes narrowed; they were kinda pretty like that…kinda, yeah kinda the same.

            Don and Lav were the most willing givers in their family, always wanting to do stuff to make others more comfortable.  A really horny Turtle could always count on one of them to be agreeable.

            Mike stroked his hand over the chain on his new cuffs.  If one of them had looked over at him just then, they’d have seen the look he would get when he was about to pull something on someone.

 _Hmm_ , Raph and Leo were on their way home.  No way Leo heard Raph ask Lav to stay up and not know what Raph wanted.  No way was Leo gonna come home cold and wet and let Raph have all the fun. 

            And no way was Mikey gonna be the one to get between those two when they were competing for something.

            BUT…unconscious Donny and sleepy Lav equaled F.U.N.

            When truly motivated, Mikey had incredible ninja stealth skills.  He crept over to the bed without disturbing Don or Lav, holding his cuffs ready.

            Such a wonderful metal bed frame Donny had welded for Lavinia.  So very solid.  Don would never admit it, but Mikey was sure he made it that way with an ulterior motive.  Mike passed the chain on his cuffs through a metal bar, bringing the cuffs themselves around either side of it.  Lav’s left leg and Don’s right were close together and in one swift movement, Mikey snapped a cuff each onto their ankles.

            “Mikey, what…”  Lav sat up and tugged at the chain.

            Don grumbled at being awakened, and tried to turn to stand.  His movement pulled Lav towards the end of the bed.

            “Ow!” she yelled.  “Don, don’t move.  Mikey has us cuffed together.”

            “He _what_?”  Don looked down at his captured leg, and then turned to glare at his baby brother.

            “Wish I knew where I put my camera,” Mikey said, an impish grin on his face.

            “What is the big idea, Michelangelo?” Don demanded.

            “Two for the price of one,” Mikey chortled.  “Wait ‘til Raphie boy gets home.  He won’t believe his good fortune.”

            “Mikey, open these cuffs,” Don insisted in his best no nonsense voice.

            “You know what’s really gonna be fun?  Leo’s probably got the same idea as Raph,” Mikey teased.

            Don and Lav looked at each other.  Don said, “Oh, shell.”

            Lav pleaded, “Mikey, where is the key?”

            Mikey put his hand on his chin, taking on an exaggerated look of concentration.  “Now let me think, where did I put that key?”

            That’s when they heard the unmistakable sounds of two very competitive Turtles rushing into the lair.

            “Too slow, Raph!”  It was Leo’s voice, close to the door.

            “No way, Leo!  I called it first!”  Raph’s growl, a little further away.

            Mikey threw himself into a corner of the room just before the door was flung inwards.  Leo glanced around quickly, saw Lav on the bed and pounced.

            Raph skid around the corner; hit the door frame and bounded into the room just behind him.

            Both brothers were dripping wet.  Lavinia yelped, “Towels!  Get the towels!”

            Neither paid attention as they pummeled each other and fell snarling onto the bed.  Don rolled over atop Lav and she curled into a ball beneath him, trying to stay away from their flying fists.

            “Move Don, ya’ already had her all night!” Raph grumbled, shoving his elbows into Don’s side.

            Don grimaced and held his position.  “Damn, Raph, I can’t mo…”

            Leo tackled Raph, pushing him away from Lavinia, and then tried to pull Don out of the way.  The bed was getting wet; Don and Lav had cold water dripping off of them.

            “Come on Don.  What’s with you?” Leo kicked at Raph as he tried to grab Leo’s arm and twist it behind his back.

            “We can’t move!” Don and Lav screamed simultaneously.

            The two combatants stopped mid-fight; frozen.

            “Why not?” Leo asked.

            Lav lifted her leg and shook it.  The chain on the cuffs jangled against the metal bed frame.

            “What the shell?”  Raph looked down and spotted the cuffs which encircled both Lav’s and Don’s ankles.

            Mikey was rolling in his corner, laughing hysterically.  Raph got up slowly and walked over to his orange banded brother.  He stood over Mikey ominously.  Leo joined him.

            “Ya’ got somethin’ ya wanna tell us, Mikey?” Raph asked darkly.

            Mikey looked up at the two brothers standing over him.  His blue eyes were wet from his laughter, and he tried hard to get a hold of himself.  But Raph and Leo were both soaking wet and covered in bruises from their tussle, and it was just too funny…

            “Bah hahahaha!  Oh m…man!  T…that was too g…good!”  Mikey fell back on his shell, his hands gripping his midriff.

            “You have a key for those things I trust?” Leo asked threateningly.

            “He claims he doesn’t know where it is,” Don said.  He and Lav were trying to dry themselves with a sheet, which was itself wet and slightly mud spattered.

            “Ya’ better hope ya’ know where it is nut ball,” Raph growled lowly.

            “Really, I h…have to think,” was all Mikey could force out before he was rolling with laughter once again.

            “Could you guys toss us a couple of towels?” Lav asked, then added slyly, “It appears Mikey is the only Turtle who doesn’t need one.”

            Leo’s head snapped around and he caught Raph’s eyes.  Too late, Mikey caught the look and tried to bound to his feet.  Raph swooped down and grabbed Mikey’s left arm in a steel grip and Leo caught his right.

            Mikey kicked between them, thrashing as they dragged him into Lav’s bathroom.  Leo reached into the shower and turned the cold water on full.

            “Come on guys, it was just a joke.  I’ll find the key, I will…just let me go,” Mikey pleaded.

            “Oh, we’re gonna let ya’ go all right,” Raph said, and they shoved Mikey into the stall.

            “Ahhh!” he yelled as two sets of powerful arms held him under the icy spray.

            Raph and Leo backed off, leaving Mikey shivering, and went back into the bedroom.  They found the stack of towels Lav had brought out and tossed a couple to Don and Lavinia, then proceeded to towel themselves dry after removing their wet gear.

            They heard the water shut off in the bathroom and a bedraggled Mikey tottered out.

            “Very funny.  I read somewhere that a guy can have a heart attack from the shock of ice cold water hitting him suddenly,” Mikey griped.

            Leo tossed a towel at his face, which he caught neatly.

            Raph strode over to the bed and grabbed a handful of chain.  “Never seen these before.”

            Mikey perked up again.  “Donny got them for me.  Sweet aren’t they?”

            Leo moved over to the bed and examined the cuffs, then looked down at Lavinia.  No matter how many times he saw her naked, it still sent a shiver down his spine.

            “How did they talk you into this?” he asked.

            Lav kicked her foot.  “This part, he didn’t.  Mikey got us while we were dozing.  They did talk me into it earlier though.  If I don’t trust you guys by now…”  She left the rest unsaid.

            Leo crawled quickly past Don and engulfed Lav in a smoldering kiss.  Her arms came up around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her.

            “Oh, fuck,” Raph moaned.

            Watching Fearless kiss Lav always got to him.  His tail twitched and straightened.

            “Move over, Leo, I wanna get warm.”  Raph clambered over Leo and shoved his brother.

            Leo saw Donny’s dark eyes as he pulled back to let Raph smother Lav’s mouth in a fierce kiss.  Don was rolled onto his side, watching Lav’s mouth open wide for his brother, and Don’s face was a picture of lust. 

            Leo grabbed Don’s face between his hands and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.  Don’s tongue was moist, warm and very sensual.  Leo’s left side was pressed against Raph’s right as they loomed over the trapped pair.

            Leo’s erection came back full force at the familiar feel of his brother’s willing mouth.  His hand swept over Don’s plastron, feeling the smooth unblemished scutes, and drifted lower to caress Don’s thighs.

            Don churred, letting his legs fall open, and Leo’s hand dipped between them to touch Don’s slit.  He could feel the bulge of his brother’s hidden arousal and let his fingers reach inside, where he found the head of Don’s cock as it began to slide free.

            “Drop down for me, Donny,” Leo murmured.

            Donny moaned and his cock slid from its hiding place.  Leo wrapped his hand around the shaft and began pumping Don’s dick.  It quickly filled out into a proper erection; hard and hot.

            “That’s good, Donny,” Leo soothed and Don churred louder at the feel of Leo’s hand stroking him.

            Beside them, Raph pressed Lav’s shoulders into the bed and slid down her body so his mouth could capture a nipple.  Lavinia gasped and threw her free leg over Raph’s shell, pulling him down closer to her.  Her cuffed leg she tossed over Don’s ankle and their legs twined together.

            Lav’s vulva pressed against Raph’s plastron and he felt the warmth he had so been waiting for move into his body.  He worked his tongue against her nipple, moving a hand down to catch the other between his rough fingers.

            Lavinia ground her pussy against him in response and sighed, “Raph~ael.”

            Raph shuddered and his toes clenched.  When she said his name that way, it tore right through him.  His cock sprang to life; full, hard and throbbing.

            From the side of the bed, Mikey muttered, “Oh shell, that’s so _hot_.”

            His hand was wrapped tightly around his own cock, which jutted straight up and pulsated.  He could feel the precome already starting to dribble from the tip.

            “M…Mikey wants somebody to fuck,” Raph stuttered, lifting his head from Lav’s breast.

            Lav moaned and turned her head to look at Mikey.  “Over here, Mikey, next to me.”

            Mikey scrambled past Don and Leo and knelt near Lav’s head.  She twisted her body, reached around to grab Mikey’s dick in her hand and began to stroke it.

            “Closer, Mikey, a little closer,” she instructed as Raph licked his way down her stomach.

            Mikey inched towards her head and she leaned over to lap at the underside of his cock.  Her tongue caught the juices dripping heavily from the slit and swept them up.

            Mikey moaned, “Geez, Lav.  That’s good, babe.  That’s go~od!”

            Leo’s cock ached with need as his hand played over Don’s dick, pulling and stroking it.  Leo’s fingers slid across the slit and dipped into the precome.  Don twisted in his grip, thrusting his hips upwards in response.

            “Leo, please...” Don whimpered.

            Leo enveloped Donny in another kiss, playing his tongue across Don’s, and then drew back to look into his brother’s eyes.

            “Tell me what you want, Don,” Leo husked.

            “You, L…Leo.  F…fuck me, please.  Now,” Don begged.

            Leo reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed up the tube of lubricant that was lying there.  He spread some across his finger and pressed it to Don’s tight puckered hole.

            Don was still somewhat slick from earlier, and Leo’s finger slid right in.  Leo churred and began pumping his finger inside Donny, enjoying the satiny tight warmth.

            Raph licked down to the lips of Lav’s vulva, parting them with his tongue.  Lav shivered in response, the leg over his shell pressing down harder against him.  Raph pushed against her clitoris and flicked his tongue over it.

            “Mmmm,” she hummed, her mouth vibrating on Mikey’s dick.

            “Oh, yeah!” Mikey churred loudly, pumping his hips and fucking her mouth.

            Raph ran his tongue down to her opening and pushed inside, making Lav grind her hips in response.  She had one hand still wrapped around Mikey’s cock, squeezing and stroking him while she swallowed his dick.  The other hand clutched at Raph, the fingers sliding off the top of his head.

            She pulled back from Mikey’s cock long enough to plead, “Raph, now!  Please, just . . . now Raph!  Fuck me!”

            Raph twirled his tongue around one last time, and then rose up on his knees.  He grasped his cock and directed it against her opening, looking up to see Lav’s mouth on the head of Mikey’s cock.  With an evil chuckle, Raph snapped his hips forward and drove his dick inside of her.

            The force propelled her mouth straight down on Mikey’s cock and she instantly deep throated him.  The head of Mikey’s dick hit the back of her throat and he shuddered as his toes curled at the sensation.

            Leo felt the bed move as Raph thrust into Lavinia with great force and his own cock jumped in response.  He pulled his finger free of Don’s ass, slicked his cock with lubricant and lined himself up.  He slid into Don slowly and smoothly, enjoying the tight feeling around his shaft.

            Donny churred and moaned in response.  His hips bounced up to meet Leo’s thrusts, his free leg came up to wrap around Leo’s shell.

            Mikey watched as Leo fucked Donny and Raph fucked Lav.  His eyes were half shut from lust and the feeling of her warm mouth sucking him.  He wanted more.

            “C . . . change,” Mikey croaked out.

            “What?” Leo managed to ask.

            “You and Raph.  R…right now.  Switch off,” Mikey urged.

            Raph finally heard him through his lust filled haze.  “You’re crazy.”

            “No.  It’ll be hot.  You d . . . don’t wanna come yet, do you?” Mikey goaded.

            Leo pulled out of Don.  “Do it Raph.”

            Raph grunted, and slowed his thrusts.  Lav moaned her protest around Mikey’s cock.

            “Yeah, do it quick.”  Raph pulled out and scrambled over to Don while Leo ducked under to get to Lavinia.

            Don was panting.  Raph wrapped his hand around Don’s dick, squeezed, and started pumping it.  Raph’s dick was wet from Lav’s juices, so he lined up and pushed himself quickly into Donny.

            Don jumped at the change in rhythm, and then hummed at the unexpected pleasure of it.  “Oh shell, that’s k . . . kinky,” he managed to murmur.

            Leo slid just the head of his dick into Lavinia and waited.  She sighed, pulled her mouth off Mikey’s cock and looked pleadingly into Leo’s eyes.

            The connection made, Leo plunged his cock fully into her and began a smooth rhythm, feeling the muscles snap around him.  Lav returned to worshiping Mikey’s cock, licking her way along the shaft and dipping the tip of her tongue into his slit.

            Mikey churred at the feeling, his head tipped back and his eyes wide open.  He could feel her body bounce as Leo drove into her, her mouth dipping down over the head of his penis and sliding down to fully engulf him.

            “Ya’ like Raph fucking ya’, doncha Donny?”  Raph thrust harder, bumping against Don’s prostate.

            Don groaned, hissing, “Yes.”

            “Damn right ya’ do.  My cock hits just the right s . . . spot don’t it Donny boy?”  Raph grabbed Don’s free leg and threw it up over his shoulder.

            The angle changed so that Raph was now driving a little sideways and it made Don feel the press against his prostate even stronger.  He churred and keened at the feeling.

            “Yes, Raph, yes, yes.”

            “No one gives ya’ a dickin’ like I do, huh Donny?”  Raph’s eyes were slowly shutting as he eased back on his thrusts just a little, beginning to pump Don’s dick faster.

            “N . . . no one… ungh!”  Donny’s orgasm hit, his dick spraying come across their plastrons, splashing out to strike Lav and Leo.

            “’S right, Donny, come f . . . for me…ngh!!”  Raph climaxed, driving hard into Don’s body.

            Lavinia clenched down hard on Leo’s cock and bucked against him.  She moaned loudly around Mikey’s dick, vibrating the head as it touched the back of her throat.

            Mikey yelped, “Yes, Yes, YES!”

            Lavinia twitched through her climax as Mikey filled her mouth with load after load of his creamy seed, and she swallowed all of his come.

            Leo’s climax followed quickly, his cock bursting and splashing come into Lav; a flood of warmth that flowed around his shaft.  He pushed his dick into her as deeply as he could, relishing in the feeling of her feeding off his energy; soaking up his semen into the tissues of her body.

            Mikey yelled, “Switch again, quick!”

            Only ninjas could have understood what he said and moved so quickly after that kind of a fuck.  Raph and Leo moved with the precision of a well-honed team, crossing each other to settle into their respective partners just as Lav brought their cocks back to life.

            Don was wet and slick with Raph’s come as Leo pushed past his tight ring of muscle and began thrusting into him.  Lav’s leg was still tightly entwined with Don’s and Don’s dick sprang back to life.  Leo palmed it, stroking it as he drove into Don’s ass.

            Mikey’s cock grew hard inside Lav’s mouth and he moved his hips forward.  She began to suck him again greedily, her tongue twirling around his member.

            Raph plunged hard into Lavinia, spreading her as his cock pushed into her tight pussy.  Lav flung her leg up high, pressing her calf into his neck.  Raph churred low and deep, the sound reverberating down through his cock.

           “You’re sooo tight, baby.  Sooo fuckin’ good.  I wanna fuck you over and over….” Raph crooned, his eyes shut as he thrust hard and fast into Lavinia.

            Lav swallowed, sucked and swallowed again, creating a vacuum as Mikey’s dick bumped the back of her throat.  Her hand crept up past his dick and she pressed a finger to his anus.

            Mikey came again in a blinding, mind numbing rush, screaming, “Lavinia!”

            The sound flowed over Leo, who pumped Donny’s cock faster.  Donny clenched around Leo’s dick, and clenched once more as he hit his climax again, the come running over Leo’s fingers in hot sticky strands.

            Then Leo came in Donny, pressing in hard as his come rushed out to fill his brother.  Don churred and wiggled his hips at the feeling.

            Raph’s head went back, his eyes closed, “M . . . me, give it to me babe.  That’s right…ungh!”

            Raph’s penis seemed to burst, shooting out his seed as he continued to pump all of it into her.  Then he slumped over, palms down on the bed so as not to crush Lav, and let his head rest between her breasts.

            Mikey crumpled backwards, his cock sliding from Lav’s mouth, and she fell back against the mattress.

            Leo came down on Don’s plastron and hugged his brother tightly, unwilling to pull out just yet.  Don’s arms went around Leo’s shell, and he listened contentedly to the sound of their plastrons scratching against each other as they breathed hard from their exertions.

            Mikey opened his eyes slightly and looked over his little family, all piled together on Lav’s bed.  What a great feeling of accomplishment, he thought, patting himself on the back.  He decided that in a few minutes he would remind them this was all his idea.  After he caught his breath.

            His eyes drifted around the room and caught on Leo and Raph’s masks piled carelessly together on the floor.  Colors.  His eyes found where he had tossed his own mask earlier in the evening, and then he located Donny’s.  Perfect colors befitting each Turtle’s personality.

            Then his eyes found Lav’s color.  Not a mask; the ribbon she used as a head band and tie for her hair.  Her color.  Green, like a turtle.

            They had asked her about it one day as they sat around the living area, sprawled and relaxed after a good meal.  Why she wore so much green.  Why her head bands were all green.

            “Master Yoshi gave me the green ribbon,” she explained.  “He said it was my color.  The color that chose me, the one most suited to my ki.  Green.”

            So many years ago that was.  Way before they existed.  It seemed like Master Yoshi knew the future, considering the way things seemed to spiral together.  He trained Lav and Master Splinter.  Master Splinter trained them.  Lav found them so she could continue to train and have her family back.

            A family full of green Turtles.  Funny, she was green too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,562  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Don theorizes about Lavinia’s gifts and when an opportunity presents itself, he takes advantage of it.

            Don turned his head and made eye contact with Michelangelo.  “Now, you _do_ know where the key is, don’t you?”

            Mikey let a slow smile curve his lips.  “Sure I don’t.  I mean, do.”

            “Which is it, shell for brains?” Raph asked.  He lay next to Lav and had wiggled part of himself beneath her, enveloping her in his arms.  He was mellow, warm, and dry.

            “Which is what?” Mikey replied mischievously.

            “The key!” Don and Leo said together.

            “Of course I have it.  Keep your shell on.”

            “Michelangelo,” Lav purred; her voice low and seductive.  “Please give Don the key to these cuffs.”

            “Hokay.”  Mikey crawled to the edge of the bed, leaned over and found his belt.  Digging into one of the little pockets he pulled out the key and placed it into Don’s outstretched palm.

            Don sat up, disturbing Leo, who moved into the warm spot Don’s body had left on the mattress.  Lavinia reached over and slipped her hand into one of his.

            Don worked the key in his cuff and pulled his ankle loose.  Looking down, he noticed how close Leo’s leg was.

            “Don’t even think about it, Donatello,” Leo muttered, without opening his eyes.

            Don chuckled.  He hadn’t thought he’d get away with it, but the idea had been fun.  For all that Leo looked half asleep; Don knew he couldn’t possibly grab his big brother’s ankle fast enough.

            He quickly unshackled Lavinia’s ankle and tossed the cuffs across the bed to Mikey.  His brother caught and pulled them to his chest, sighing as he rubbed the leather over his scutes.

            Don didn’t know Mikey would have such a reaction to those cuffs.  He might have bought them for Mikey sooner if he’d known.  But he also knew Mikey’s first thought would be to try them on Lav, and she wouldn’t have gone for that before now.

            It took her a while to get over being taken by Volod and cuffed to his bed.  That she’d put up one hell of a fight was evidenced by the two dead men she’d left behind during her struggle.  Volod had been huge, and he’d had some martial arts skills of his own.  Getting her down and managing to snap those cuffs on her was a foregone conclusion. 

            Lav’s ego had taken a bit of a beating from that whole affair and in the day’s following it she’d spent nearly every spare minute in the dojo.  With Leo.

            The news had coverage of the blast that had destroyed the storage building.  They found dead, burned bodies inside when they’d knocked the fire down.  The news station had a field day with that tragedy, because it had coincided with the attack on the home of a wealthy socialite where other dead bodies had been found.

            The general take followed along the same lines as law enforcements public stance; that two rival gangs had gone at it and had wiped each other out.

            Sandoval managed to round up some teenagers who had been part of Volod’s cult.  They had reverted to petty theft after being left adrift by Volod’s disappearance.  The kids told Sandoval enough so that he found the main safe house for the Vampire Crew along with plenty of evidence to link the gang to several murders.

            Lav had to spend some time at the police station.  Sandoval was trying to find the leader of the Crew, and a couple of the younger kids had told him about Volod.  When the kids described Volod to him, Sandoval realized that every detail matched that of the man who’d escorted Lavinia from Kincaide’s party.

            Lav told him she’d gone outside with the guy because he wanted to discuss making a large donation to her hospital fund, but that she’d separated from him and caught a ride back to the city with a friend.  Of course, Sandoval told her the story was screwy, but Lav had too much influence, and the Detective couldn’t actually prove anything.

            He did tell Lavinia that they’d pulled a body from the burned building located a few miles from her friend’s house, and that the body fit the description of the Crew’s leader.  That it also fit the description of her would be benefactor.

            Lav had feigned surprise; then relief, telling Sandoval that she supposed now the whole thing was cleared up and she wouldn’t have to look over her shoulder anymore.  It was a subtle reminder that Sandoval should stop following her.

            Lavinia began to leave more of the oversight of the hospital’s construction to her assistant.  Lav still brought in the money; her gift gave her more access to the people with the funds to get the job done.  And Lavinia still made rounds of the area hospitals, working with sick and injured children.

            She didn’t cure the kids outright; she couldn’t afford to do that because people would begin to notice.  She told Don that she had the ability to send what she called a ‘wave effect’ into an unhealthy system.

            Her healing energy rolled throughout a person’s body, cascading through it to restore vital functions and building slowly to repair tissue and cells.  The process could take a week or more, but every day the children would get better.  And no one was any wiser.

            The subject was fascinating to Don.  He talked with Lav for hours trying to understand how her gift worked.  He had a theory that some of it had to do with naturally occurring electrical currents which existed in the body of every living thing.  He hypothesized that hers was a recycling current, which explained why her blood was absorbed back into her skin when she was injured.

            It also explained why other certain male bodily fluids were likewise absorbed.  Of course, he didn’t find this out until much later, because she was still a virgin and didn’t know it either.

            Don liked it when Lav spent time in his lab with him.  He liked it a lot.  Don made space for her to have a small office inside his sanctuary.  His brothers normally didn’t come into Don’s lab very often; things in his lab tended towards the dangerous and explosive.

            So did Don’s temper if he was interrupted while at work.  They all knew to avoid Don’s temper.  It was slow to fire up, but once there, he could make someone wish they’d never been hatched.

            Nothing physical; it was all words.  Words were Don’s weapon, delivered in a slow, precise and deadly way.  But not to Lavinia.  She could spend hours with Don even when he was his most concentrated and not upset him.  On the contrary, she proved to be a big help to him.  She also had the same concentrated intensity as Donatello.

            Don noticed the change in the relationship between Lav and Leo the day after that party.  Something had happened between them, not the thing he was most worried about, but _something_.  He began to see certain little things.

            Like when he turned a corner and saw Lav against the dojo wall, Leo close to her with his hand pressed to her cheek.  Their gaze was intimate, her own hand lightly touching the back of his.

            Or during her katana lesson, when Leo would come up behind her and slide his hands down her arms to grip her wrists.  Instead of releasing her, he retained his hold and went through the motions with her, his mouth inches from her face.

            It wasn’t Don’s imagination anymore; Leo was seducing her.  Even Mikey and Raph had caught on, though Don had a suspicion that Mikey knew beforehand.

            Don had worked hard to make her feel relaxed in his company, but he hadn’t tried anything physical.  He hadn’t really known what to do next to let her know how he felt.  Leo didn’t have that problem.  Leo was bold.

            The thing was Don saw how Lav reacted to Raphael’s presence.  The sexual tension was like static; it hung in the air around the two of them.  Raph was also bold, bolder than Leo even, but he lacked the delicacy.  Raph wanted Lavinia and he made sure she knew it.

            Lav for her part, seemed to be just as drawn to Raph.  Fascinated by him.  Even as his masculinity frightened her, she couldn’t run away and she couldn’t, she _wouldn’t_ , shut him out.

            She also seemed to need Don’s company.  It was her choice to spend so much time with him, to spend so much time _near_ him.  She even seemed to delight in the time they spent together; at least Don hoped that’s how she felt.

            It was one of those times when they were alone together that something happened to make Don finally push the issue.

            They had been having a small disagreement about something insignificant, something to do with true alterations in gene and chromosome structure.  Donny had a printout of a sample he’d done of their turtle DNA from several years earlier.  He wanted her to see it; to prove the point he was making.

            He looked through the drawer of his desk, but it wasn’t there. 

            “Lav,” he said as he pawed through the messy contents of his desk, “could you check the filing cabinet?  I think I might have put it in the bottom drawer.”

            “Sure, Don.”  He heard the drawer slide open and swiveled in his chair.

            Lavinia had the drawer out, her agile fingers moving across the contents.  “It’s not here, Don.”

            “I’m pretty sure that’s where I put it,” Don said, distracted by the sight of her bent over the drawer.

            She’d come straight in to see him after she’d left work wearing tight, light colored slacks that absolutely hugged her curves.  There was also a hint of an outline to certain parts of her anatomy where the slacks tightened when she bent.

            “Hmm, maybe the next drawer up.  Shall I look?” Lavinia asked, considerate of his privacy.

            “Uh, okay,” Don told her, not really caring about the printout any longer.

            She pulled open the next drawer, stubbornly seeking the paper which would solve the matter.  Lav would get like that sometimes, her quick intelligent mind jumping to a challenge.

            She stimulated Don into deeper thought, urged him to debate issues, and caught him out on occasion.  She had told him she reveled in his intellect; that his sharp, agile mind and quick wit forced her to be smarter and that she loved his company.

            Loved, she said.  Not liked.  Maybe just a turn of phrase, but Don was used to her being precise, and the difference meant a lot to him.

            It meant everything to him.

            Don was so completely smitten with Lav he couldn’t hide it from April.  Hadn’t really wanted to actually, because he had to work so hard to conceal the fact from his brothers.  Fortunately April was keeping it to herself.  She’d always been good about keeping Don’s secrets.

            “Are you sure you kept it?” Lav asked.

            “I’m sure I did.  I wanted it for reference when I rechecked our DNA at a later date,” he said.

            Don got up from his chair and walked to the cabinet.

            Her head was still bent over the files.  “I’ve looked through this drawer Don.  It’s just not here.”

            Lav pushed the drawer shut and turned around just as he reached her.  Don realized she hadn’t heard him coming, because she’d started to move in his direction.

            They collided.

            “Oh!” she exclaimed and her hands came up to his shoulders.  His went by instinct, wrapping themselves around her waist.

            Don was looking directly into her eyes and he dropped his shield completely.  He wanted her to know how he felt.  He wanted her to know _now_.

            Don watched her eyes search his as she pushed gently back from him until she came in contact with the filing cabinet.  He followed her movement, refusing to release her, relishing the feeling of his arms around her.  She didn’t say no; didn’t say yes.  The question was there, though.  Donny knew it was his move.

            He made it.  Leaning down, Don brushed his lips against hers lightly, then pulled back a bare inch.  She trembled at the touch; he felt it go through her body.  His eyes sought hers again, found them, and returned the question.

            She tilted her head up and her mouth crossed the distance to touch his.  The kiss was chaste and very gentle.  Then Don moved closer to her, tightened his hold on her body and his mouth became insistent.  There was an instant of hesitation; resistance, before she relaxed, pressed into him, and opened her mouth.

            Her arms moved up from his shoulders and crossed behind his neck.  He felt her breasts pressing into his plastron; felt her suddenly erect nipples against his scutes.  The play of her tongue over his went from exploration to urgency; fiery and erotic.  He moaned against her mouth; then churred, feeling the vibration run through his core and transfer into her body.

            Suddenly she pulled back, away from his mouth, away from his touch.  He tried to come to her again, but she put her arms out to hold him away.

            “Donny, Don.  I’m sorry.  That was wrong.  I shouldn’t have done that,” she started to apologize, looking both contrite and sad.

            The look hurt Don’s heart.  He put his hand to her chin so she had to meet his eyes.  “No.  Don’t be sorry.  I wanted this.  I did.”

            Her eyes dropped but Don tilted her face up further so she’d have to look at him.

            “Lav, you have to know how I feel.  I know you do,” he pleaded.

            “Yes,” she whispered.  “Not so simple.”

            Matter-of-factly Don said, “Because of Leo.”

            She started at the bluntness of his statement, and then answered truthfully, “Yes.”

            Don released her chin and reached for her hand.  He looked at it, so small and delicate compared to his large, scarred, and calloused one.

            “I can’t...”  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “I won’t ask you to choose.”

            She nodded.  A moment of silence followed in which Don felt his heart breaking; until she quietly asked, “Do I have to?”

            Don was completely surprised.  He head came back up so he could again meet her eyes and he squeezed her hand.  “W . . . what?”

            “You guys don’t - choose.”  She was blushing now.

            Donny was pretty sure that was the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard.

            He leaned down and touched her lips again; then stepped back.

            “You set the pace, okay?  Take your time.  I can wait.  I can wait as long as it takes,” he promised her.

            When Don thought about it later, he wondered how she knew about them.  About their arrangement.  None of them had done anything in the open since she’d come to stay.  But she did know, and she accepted it as being completely natural.

            Her words had even hinted that she wanted to be a part of that also.  Don was elated; his worry about Leo quashed by that one momentous encounter.  Could they make this work?  Could they possibly _all_ have Lavinia?

            Right then he decided he needed to find a way to talk to Leo about this.  It was important enough that it could potentially change their lives forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,254  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Casey and Raph drink a few beers while Raph vents his frustrations.

            Casey had only gone a little ways home when he saw the Foot ninja patrols.  He ducked down behind an air shaft and watched them scatter across the rooftops, going in the direction from which he’d just come.  Fuck, he didn’t have his cell with him or he could warn the guys.

            He listened intently, knowing that if Raph and Leo were in a fight, he’d hear it.  Casey waited for fifteen minutes and when no sounds reached him, he knew they’d either ducked the patrols, or had gotten into the sewers ahead of them.

            Casey waited a few more minutes before he started back to April’s again.  He sorta did and sorta didn’t like her sittin’ up waitin’ for him.  He was still trying to get used to being in a relationship as serious as the one he was in with April.  Women could be hard to understand, but the nice thing about April was she usually told him right out what she thought.  She was definitely one in a million.

            He sure was glad when his buds found one of those also.  It was kinda awkward being with April, holdin’ hands, kissin’, and stuff like that with them lookin’ on.  Made him feel kinda bad even though they’d worked out their own sex issues.  Somethin’ he couldn’t explain to them was that lovin’ a woman was way different than just sex.

            Maybe what they had was more than that too, but how the hell would Casey know?  As close to them as he was, some things just wouldn’t make sense.  Ever.

            One thing sure did, and that’s how they started to feel as soon as Lavinia popped into their lives.  Casey could read Raph’s face like a newspaper as soon as Raph introduced them.  Raph was hot as hell for her.

            Casey chuckled, thinking back on those first couple of months after she started livin’ with the Turtles.  He would go a week or so without seein’ Raph only to have him pop up, look for someone to beat up, and drag his shell back home in the wee mornin’ hours.  He didn’t say much during those occasions, but he didn’t have to.  Casey knew he was workin’ through some deep shit, and he knew it had to do with Lav.

            They talked about it, sorta, exactly one time.  That time Raph had come by, tapped on the window to get Casey’s attention, and told his bud to meet him on the roof.  Casey wanted to know if he should tell April they’d be gone awhile and Raph said no, he just wanted to get away from the lair.

            That meant no head banging tonight.  Wasn’t anything new, sometimes Raph didn’t wanna do anythin’ but sit on a roof out in the open air.  So Casey didn’t think much of it, just climbed the ladder and joined his friend.

            Raphael sat next to Casey on the ledge overlooking the city.  Casey had brought a couple of six packs up from the apartment and handed a beer to Raph, twisting the cap off his own and swallowing half of its contents in one swig.

            Raph opened his and drank the entire bottle down.

            “Whoa Raph.  Rough night at home or what?” Casey asked.

            “Somethin’ like that,” Raph acknowledged, grabbing a second bottle.

            Casey cocked an eyebrow at him and took another drink.

            “You wanna talk ‘bout it?” Casey prompted.

            Raph shrugged his shoulders.  “Dunno.  Kinda personal.”

            Casey didn’t say anything.  He drained his bottle and reached for another, watching as Raph chugged down his second.  Raph’s shoulders were down, a dejected look on his face.

            Casey tried not to smirk; he knew that look from experience.  So he kept his voice neutral as he commented, “Woman trouble.”

            When Raph glanced at him, Casey was careful to keep his face turned towards the street below.  He was sure Raph _had_ come to talk, but Raph wouldn’t open up if he guessed anyone thought he’d want to.  That was Raph’s way.  So long as he figured Casey didn’t give a shit one way or another, he’d talk.

            They spent several silent minutes drinking beer and staring out at the city.  Finally Raph sighed.

            “Fuckin’ Leo.”

            Okay.  Most of their conversations when Raph showed up pissed were about his oldest brother, but it wasn’t what Casey had expected.

            “So, you’re fightin’ with Leo again.  Nothin’ new.”

            “Yeah.  Sure.  Nothin’,” Raph growled, starting on his fourth bottle.

            “Well, shit Raph.  If you’re pissed at Leo, let’s go beat up some thugs or somethin’.  Ya’ know, get it outta your system.  Ya’ don’t usually try and get hammered out here in the open like this.”

            Casey was thinking he’d have to put Raph on the couch tonight.  Raph enjoyed a beer or two, but a lifelong habit of staying sharp to stay alive usually limited his consumption.  Anytime he got drunk, he’d either be home, or Casey would make him stay over to sober up.  Those times were pretty rare.  Raph had a hard enough time controlling his emotions without adding alcohol to the equation.

            Except that his bud didn’t look like the beer was having much of an effect on him.

            Then Casey had one of those rare flashes of insight that sometimes came over him.

            “Unless ya’ want me ta call Lavinia to come sober ya’ up.”

            The growl that elicited from Raph let Casey know he’d guessed correctly.

            “Your fight with Leo got somethin’ ta do with her, huh Raph?”

            “I met her first,” Raph snapped.  “She came ta me.”

            “So what, Leo’s movin’ in on your territory?”

            “Master fuckin’ Leonardo.  He tells her somethin’ an’ she does it.”

            Casey’s shoulders came up.  “Ain’t she sorta got to?  Ain’t that how it works with ninjas ‘n clans ‘n stuff?”

            Raph shot his friend a withering look.  “This is America, Case.  Yeah, we gotta be respectful and shit.  In the dojo.  Our personal lives ain’t supposed to be under such tight control.  Shell, even Master Splinter lets us live our own lives ‘s long as we practice, keep up our skills and work as a team when we gotta.”

            “So what then?  Spill it Raph.  Lav don’t seem ta me ta be the type that likes bein’ controlled.”

            Raph shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

            “It ain’t like that,” he said.  “It’s more . . . what the fuck is that word when somethin’s more under handed; not so obvious?”  He took another sip and snapped his fingers.  “Subtle.  That’s it.  Subtle.  Like he’s got a master plan.  Ya’ know, pullin’ the strings just so ta make it seem like he ain’t all that interested.  Acts like stuff he does is ‘cause she’s his student.”

            Casey broke in, “Maybe that’s all it is Raph.”

            “Fuck no,” Raph breathed out sharply.  “I _know_ him Case.  I _know_ him.  When she’s with me, he _hovers_.  Like some kinda fuckin’ bird.  Not so’s she’d notice, ‘cause he’s subtle.”  Raph nodded, pleased with his word, and continued, “An’ he’s started ta like, get into her personal space.  A lot.  Touches her when he don’t need ta.”

            “Sure ya’ ain’t just imaginin’ things?  Maybe you’re jealous ‘cause she calls him Master.”

            “Fuck ya’, Case.  Even Mikey noticed.  He been watchin’ them too.”

            “So whatcha sayin’ Raph?  All of ya’ Turtles got the hots for the same woman?”

            Raph stopped his beer halfway to his mouth.  “What do ya’ mean?  All of us?”

            Casey mentally kicked himself.  He never, ever could keep a secret when he was drinking.

            “Nothin’.  Just followin’ your train of thought’s all,” Casey said lamely.

            “Casey.  Ya’ want me ta bash your head in?”

            “Shit Raph.  I promised April I’d keep this shit ta myself.  It ain’t like she knows anythin’, she just guessed.”

            “About Don.  It’s about Don, ain’t it?  ‘Cause that’s who April talks to.  Spill it right now.”

            Casey gulped.  “Just don’t tell April I told ya’ okay?  She thinks Don’s completely gone over Lavinia.  Like, beyond havin’ a crush.  The real thing.  An’ they spend a lot of time together...”  He stopped when he saw Raph start laughing.

            Raph was laughing hard, as though he couldn’t catch his breath.  Casey waited until it tapered off.

            “What’s so funny ‘bout that?” Casey demanded.

            “Hot damn.  That’s good.  Fuckin’ Leo worried about me, ‘n old quiet brainiac’s movin’ in.  And Leo’s helping by encouraging her to spend time with him.  Oh shit, that’s funny.”

            Casey said, “Ya’ know, Raph, ya’ don’t make no fuckin’ sense.  Leo after her makes ya’ real pissed, but Don doin’ the same thing cracks ya’ up.”

            “Ain’t worried ‘bout Don.  Ain’t worried ‘bout Mikey either, for that matter.  I figured out damn fast he’s moonin’ over her.  Mike’s easy ta read.  Just fuckin’ Leo.  Always gotta be better than everybody.  Always gotta be first.”

            Casey’s mouth dropped.  “So what?  This like another competition between ya’ two?  Winner gets the girl?”

            “Ya think I’m some kinda perv?  That it, Case?” Raph asked in a dangerously lone tone.

            “No, no,” Casey insisted.  “Just, you guys kinda - well, share everything.  Even sex.  Ya’ worked that out.  Now ya’ got a woman livin’ with ya’ ‘n she might be interested in ya’ guys that way.  So what’re ya’ gonna do ‘bout it?  You’re already pissed that Leo’s makin’ moves on her.”

            Raph mulled that over while nursing his beer.

            “Didn’t think much about it, I guess.  Figured - kinda thought - she’d end up with me.  Stuff she said when we met.  But that wasn’t no promise.  I dunno.  Didn’t feel so, so _possessive_ ‘bout my bro’s.  The whole sex thing ‘cause we do share.”

            He stopped and Casey could tell he was embarrassed.  They didn’t talk about the Turtle’s arrangement.  Casey and April knew about it and had come to accept it as a part of what had to be normal for a group of mutated male Turtles who had normal sex drives and no females.

            They let the silence linger, drinking more beer and listening to the nighttime city sounds.

            “Ya’ think she would?  Ya’ know, wanna get with all of us?” Raph asked finally.

            “How do I know?  Ya’ know her better’n me.”

            “She talks ta April, don’t she?  Girl talk?” Raph insisted.

            Casey eyed his friend.  Raph was looking at him intensely.

            “Ya’ come here tonight ta see if I can tell ya’ what she’s been talkin’ ta April about?  Geez, Raph, that’s somethin’ ya’ need ta work out with Lavinia yourself.”

            “I don’t know how ta talk ta a woman ‘bout that shit.  She shies away from that stuff anyways, ‘cause she’s a v....”

            Raph stopped himself and drank more beer.

            Casey leaped on his words.  “She’s a what?  A virgin?” he asked incredulously.

            “Oh shit, Case.  Shut the fuck up.”

            “Hell no.  Ya’ brought it up man.  That’s rich.  All four of ya’ guys sniffin’ after a virgin.  That’s too good.”  Casey was laughing.

            “Casey,” Raph rumbled, “leave it alone.  I’m warnin’ ya’.”

            “She don’t know what ta do and ya’ guys . . . wonder if April knows.  She sure didn’t tell me.”

            “Glad ta know she can keep some things ta herself.”

            “Fuck ya’ too, Raph.  I bet Lav didn’t tell her.”

            “Whatever.”  Raph snapped his mouth shut and stared out across the rooftops.

            Casey respected his silence and sat sipping his beer.  It was getting warm, but Casey didn’t really care.  Raph was getting this stuff off his chest and he was Casey’s best friend.  Sort of like family, since Casey really only had April.

            “So what happens if it turns out she is interested in all four of ya’?” Casey ventured to ask.

            Raph didn’t answer for a few minutes; maybe really thinking it over for the first time.  Casey figured it would be hard to think through stuff like that with Leo up in your face.  Casey liked Leo just fine, but he could bet all this perfect ninja, fearless leader stuff could get to a guy.  It’d probably get to him if he had to live with Leo.  And if Leo was determined to get into Lav’s pants, well, Casey wasn’t sure if there was much Raph could do about it.

            “Humans got different rules than us, Case.  Ya’ know that.  ‘S usually one guy, one girl.”

            “She ain’t all human,” Casey stated bluntly.  “She’s a mutant just like ya’.  If she’s still a virgin after all this time, then she don’t operate by the same set of rules anyway.”

            He let that sink in and watched Raph work on it.  Then Casey told him, “Ya’ need ta talk ta Leo.”

            “What?” Raph said, surprised.

            “Yeah.  Ya’ know, talk.  Not fight.  Figure out exactly what he’s doin’.  Don’t just assume he’s tryin’ ta piss ya’ off.”

            “We don’t talk, Casey.  Not like me and ya’.  He does his shit, I do mine.”

            “Not even after sex?” Casey asked.  He didn’t want to bring it up, but it was all he could think of.  “Hell, everybody talks after sex,” he persisted.

            “Man, Casey, ain’t anything sacred ta ya’?” Raph growled.

            “Hey, I’m just tryin’ ta help.  Screw ya’ if ya’ can’t handle it.”

            “Ya’ sayin’ I’m scared ta talk ta Leo?” Raph hissed.

            “Are ya’?” Casey countered.

            “I can fuckin’ take it if he can,” Raph told him.

            “Well, then,” Casey said.

            “You’re a bone head, ya’ know that Case?” Raph asked.

            “Yeah, whatever, ya’ wack job,” Casey answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,866  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Raph  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph’s impatience leads him to confront his older brother about Leo’s intentions. Leo in turn learns some things about his family. The conversation between the two becomes physical.

          Raph was feeling damn smug.  Leo might have beaten him to the bedroom, but Raph was the one with his arms wrapped tightly around Lav.  He’d fucked her, gotten nice and warm in her fire, and he wasn’t lettin’ go anytime soon.

          He saw Lav’s hand in Leo’s.  That was a given, if Leo was close they were gonna be touchin’.  Raph wondered sometimes if Leo had wanted to keep her to himself, would she have gone along with that.  He wanted to ask her, _“Say Lav, if Leo wanted ya’ ta leave with him, would ya’?”_

          Stupid thing to wonder.  Stemmed from his own insecurities, and he damn well knew it.  Maybe in the beginning she might have, though he doubted it.  Leo just happened to be the one to cut through her defenses and give her what she needed – security, safety and a family.

          That family included Raph, Don and Mikey.  Havin’ a woman like her fall for one of them was way beyond any dream Raph ever had, but her fallin’ for all of them – shit, even Don couldn’t calculate the odds on that one.

          She had worried about feeling something for four brothers; worried that her presence would mess up their family.  They had to go through a lot of lessons in trust to get her past that notion. 

          Those lessons had been fun and completely hot.  And judgin’ from Mikey’s new toy, the lessons weren’t over yet.  Not by a long shot.

          Raph might try some of those lessons on big bro’.  He liked to make sure Leo didn’t get too sure of himself when it came to his power over Lav.  Raph knew Leo would dangle her as bait if he thought he needed to, and Leo knew his brothers had figured that out a long time ago.  So had Lavinia.  Leo had pulled that ‘it’s all for the greater good of the family’ shit on her and of course she bought it.

          Raph shot a glance over Lav’s head to look at Leo.  He was layin’ there lookin’ damn happy with himself.  Raph snorted and Lav turned her head towards him.

          “You okay, Raph?” she asked, soft and low.

          Her eyes were locked on his, studying him.  Reading his emotions.  It was fuckin’ crazy how she did that; didn’t matter how a guy tried to keep his feelings hidden, she found them anyway.

          “I’m great, babe.  Ya’ feelin’ sleepy?”  He nuzzled into her hair, enjoying the soft feeling across his face.

          “A little.  Rough night?” she murmured.

          How to answer that.  Rough night with the gangs, or rough night with Leo?  She could be asking either, or both. 

          “Nothin’ we couldn’t handle.”  Raph kept the Lin Zhu episode to himself.  Leo had made it clear he would decide if it was something she needed to be told.

          Raph, however, couldn’t keep from tellin’ her, “We just had ta outrun a Foot patrol that was looking for us.”

          Lav’s gasp brought Leo’s head around and he glared at Raph.  Raph for his part, grinned at Leo, satisfied with himself.  Yeah, let Leo keep tryin’ to hide shit from her, just so he could make himself look better.

          Raph had already told fuckin’ Leo to ask Lav what she thought about this game of hide and seek he was content to play with that sick bitch Karai.

          “She’s not going to stop, is she?” Lav asked softly, not really needing an answer.  Raph was gonna give her one anyway.

          “No, she ain’t.  She ain’t got what she wants yet, has she Leo?”

          “Raph, leave it alone,” Leo said, his voice dark and intolerant.

          Don and Mikey both shifted on the bed, slowly losing the post coital sleepiness that they’d been enjoying.  This was going to turn into a bad fight if it kept going along these lines.

          Lav turned to face Raphael completely, taking her hand from Leo’s and putting it against Raph’s face.  Her other hand slid around his neck and she placed her mouth a bare inch from his.

         “How much do I love you, Raphael?” she whispered; her long lashes tipping back from her eyes so they could look deeply into Raph’s.

          Raph was taken aback by the question.  “Shell, Lav, what kinda question is that?”

          “I want you to tell me that you know the answer.  Forget all the other stuff.  Those are just challenges for us to get through.  What matters is that you know how much I care about you.”

          Raph’s need to bait Leo subsided.  He was drowning in this woman’s eyes, and not for the first time.

          “Ya’ love me a lot,” he husked.

          She nipped at his mouth.  “Damn right I do.”

          Raph moved his mouth toward hers and she pulled hers away, teasing him.  With a groan, Raph caught the back of her head in his hand, and crushed their mouths together.

          His eyes rolled back in his head.  God, what she did to him, driving all thought from his head, leaving him glazed over with lust and need.  She was good at manipulating him, all of them, when she wanted to be.

          She manipulated Leo a week after the incident with Volod into letting her patrol with them.  As a clan, a unit, a team.  She told him she wanted to test the skills he’d been teachin’ her in a real life setting, like the one she experienced tryin’ to fight off Volod and his minions.  Her emotions were still raw from that, and Leo let her talk him into that patrol because she needed to heal.

         Beatin’ on that gang seemed to help her some.  It only succeeded in givin’ Raph a massive boner.  He guessed Leo wasn’t gettin’ any either, ‘cause they both wound up in the showers at the same time, and there wasn’t any steam rollin’ out of Leo’s stall.

         Raph was kind of surprised at that.  He knew Leo had done somethin’ with Lavinia, ‘cause he could see the way they had started to touch each other.  Raph wasn’t happy Leo had moved in on her, but shell, Raph wasn’t havin’ any luck.  He figured what the fuck, Leo wanted to be leader, so let him fuckin’ lead.  Just so Raph didn’t get left out, ‘cause she had made contact with him first.

          Watchin’ Leo take a cold shower right next to him made him wonder what exactly was goin’ on with those two.  Mikey had said somethin’ to Raph about Leo havin’ to go slow when they’d talked about their big brother and Lavinia.  Just how slow was he gonna’ go with this thing, for fuck’s sake?

          That shower helped for all of about twenty minutes.  Alone in his room, Raph started picturing Lav beating back some poor doofus in an alley; saw the muscles in her legs roll as she coiled and sprang like some kinda wild cat.  His mind conjured up a mental picture from earlier, when he’d seen Leo pressed up next to Lav at the kitchen sink, his hand slowly rubbing up and down her back.

          Shit on this.  He was gonna go talk to Leo right the fuck now.

          Leo’s door was open just a crack.  Raph crept over silently and peered inside.  Leo was sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded by candles.  His eyes were shut as he meditated.

          Raph eased the door open enough to slide his massive bulk inside.  He made absolutely no sound as he crossed the floor and then stopped to study his brother.  No way was Leo meditating, he looked way too tense.  And he absolutely knew someone had come into the room.

          Raph waited to see if Leo would acknowledge him, but his oldest brother kept his eyes shut, attempting to ignore the intrusion.  Raph wasn’t havin’ any of that; he was always aware of Leo if he got close, and he knew damn well Leo was aware of him.

         He knelt behind Leo, looming over him.  Raph’s warm breath misted against Leo’s neck.

         “Ya’ know I’m here.”

         Leo sighed, but didn’t open his eyes.  “What do you want, Raph?”

         Raph’s voice when he answered was deep.  “Ya’ gotta ask?”  He slid a finger along Leo’s collarbone and let it drift down Leo’s center line.

         “I thought you took a cold shower.”  Leo’s eyes were still closed.

         “Mmm.  So did ya’, but ya’ ain’t relaxed enough ta meditate, are ya’?”  Raph tipped his head sideways and ran his teeth across Leo’s neck.

         Leo shuddered and said, “Raph, no…” 

         Raph’s voice was husky with need as he pressed his mouth to Leo’s ear slit.  “Yes.  We both need this.”

         He could tell Leo was having to work to control his breathing.  Raph knew just were to touch Leo's plastron, where to stroke his carapace.  Raph let his hand dip to slide along the scutes below Leo's belt, rubbing his palm roughly against them and then applying a little more pressure.

         Leo's breathing hitched, then he hissed, angry with himself for giving Raph that much.  Raph chuckled darkly and bit Leo's neck, on the curve at his collarbone, not quite hard enough to break skin.

         Leo let a low moan escape his lips, and shuddered under Raph's teeth.  "Raph, don't.  If Lavinia finds us, hears us..."

         Raph wrapped an arm around Leo's chest and pulled his brother tight against his plastron.  "I locked the door.  And she's with Don; I checked on my way down here.  'N ya' ain't Mikey, so I think we can manage ta keep the noise down."

         Leo was tense, so Raph let his hand drift further down, his fingers touching Leo's thigh.  Leo's legs were still crossed, and Raph slid his hand across the inner thigh, running it back up to stroke the crease between thigh and groin.

         "Raph, don't.  Really.  I don't want to do this now."  Leo's voice broke as Raph touched his tail.

         "Yeah, ya' do.  I can feel how much ya' want this.  Ya' know you're just as frustrated as the rest of us."  Raph flicked his tongue across Leo's cheek.

         Leo turned his head to lock eyes with Raph.  Leo's amber eyes were dark and intense as he asked, "Frustrated?"

         "Yeah.  With.  Need.  I know what you're doin' Leo.  With Lav.  Mikey knows.  Pretty sure Donny knows."

         "Don...knows?  You know...what?" Leo hissed.

         Raph crushed his mouth to Leo's, fighting down the leader’s resistance and pushing his tongue into his big brother’s mouth.  Not one to submit easily, Leo's tongue stabbed back at Raph's, struggling to control the kiss.

         Raph pulled back to say, "Ya' want her ta stay.  You're seducing her 'cause ya' wanna fuck her."  His words were brutal because he didn't know any others.  "Ya' got some kinda plan ta wear her down, okay, I can deal with that 'cause I ain't gettin' anywhere.  I wanted ta get in her pants the first night we met, 'n Mikey ain't made no secret about how he feels.  So ya' do what ya' gotta do, but ya' just remember what Master Splinter said.  We share _everything_."

         His next kiss was harder; more demanding as he fought to hold Leo even as his brother pulled out of his grasp.

         Leo spun around to face Raph.  He didn't jump to his feet, instead kneeling in front of his younger brother, bringing them closer to eye level.

         "Raph, this thing with Lavinia."  He stopped and Raph watched him clench and unclench his fists.  Raph's eyes narrowed.

         "It's not just about sex for me."  He finally forced the words to leave his mouth.  Raph knew he was makin' himself vulnerable sayin' this, but he also saw that Leo needed him to understand.

         "It ain't just about that for me either," Raph admitted.  He saw the surprise in Leo's eyes.

         Raph laughed without humor.  "Yeah, so guess what, Raph wants a woman in his life.  Go figure.  Ya' think you're the only one that can dream?  Ya' think you're the only one ta realize this is probably our only shot?  Damn it, Leo, she's perfect for us 'n we'd have ta be some kinda fools not ta wanna hang onto that."

         His brother suddenly pounced, knocking Raph backwards onto his shell.  His mouth against Raph's was fierce, pent up sexual desire driving him to take everything he could from Raphael.

         "Oh fuck yeah, Fearless.  That's what I want.  But not like this..."  Raph twisted, throwing Leo sideways and rolling on top of him.

         They extinguished candles as they tussled; as Raph pinned Leo's arms to his side with his superior strength and weight.

         Leo struggled even as Raph returned the burning kiss, even as Leo tried to regain control.  That excited Raph more, and he moved his mouth over Leo's neck, atop the pulse at his throat.  Raph kissed him, licked his throat and then bit at the skin, pulling it into his mouth.

         Leo sucked in a breath and groaned, "N-no marks..."

         Raphael's eyes were glazed with lust but he understood.  Yeah, this would stay between the two of them.

         Raph moved down Leo's body; squeezed his shoulders, stroked the muscle on Leo's biceps, and followed the line of veins that stood out on Leo's forearms.  His brother’s arms didn't have the same kind of strength as Raph's, but they were more sinewy; toned from years of moving his katanas.  Raph loved the feel of them as Leo pulled to regain the dominant position.

         Raph's knees pressed into Leo's hands as he let his own hands move back over Leo's plastron.  He ran his fingertips over every nick, every scar, memorizing them as he had a hundred times before.  Leo moaned at Raph’s touch, as gentle as it would ever get as Raph catalogued in Braille his older brother’s life through the marks on his shell.

         His hands moved over Leo’s exposed sides, thumbed the ribs and then roamed down to stroke his brother’s thighs.  Leo’s legs were shut tight, not giving anything away, and Raph chuckled at the resistance.

         “Not gonna make this easy tonight, huh Leo?  Still gotta be the leader even now?”  Raph slid back on Leo’s body, taking his knees off Leo’s hands and reaching to grab them before...

         Leo shot upwards in the split second before Raph could pin his arms again, using momentum and skill to grab Raph’s shoulders and tumble him backwards.  Raph hit his shell on the floor hard; his head thumped the ground right behind it with a resounding _smack_.

         With a loud groan, Raph felt Leo on top of him, his knees already between Raph’s legs, his hands gripping pressure points on Raph’s arms to keep him from moving.  Raph blinked to clear the fog, cursing himself for forgetting how fuckin’ fast Leo was.

         Comfortable that Raph was momentarily immobilized; Leo reached down between Raph’s thighs and rubbed his tail.  Raph’s hips squirmed as he felt the manipulation of his tail drive a spike of desire straight to his dick.  Then he felt Leo’s fingers at his slit, coaxing his cock out.  Raph closed his eyes and concentrated on holding himself in, but fuck if he could withstand Leo’s expert touch.

         Raph’s cock dropped down, half hard already, into Leo’s waiting hand.  Leo’s chuckle was deep, deeper than his normal speaking voice and Raph felt his dick harden even more at the sound of it.  Leo squeezed his cock, stroked it, and ran his thumb across the tip until Raph was fully engorged and wet.

         Leo churred; then rose up on his knees and reached between his own legs to let his erection free.  His cock was hard, jutting proud as it showed itself to Raphael.  Leo looked to see Raph’s eyes on him, and he pumped his cock while Raph watched, knowing Raph’s eyes were glued to his thick member.

         Leo bent over Raph and whispered, “Sorry bro’, the lubes across the room and I’m not getting up to get it.  We’ll just have to make do.  I’m sure you won’t mind.”

         Raph’s mind was too hazed by lust to fully grasp what Leo was saying, but something cut through the fog a little as he watched Leo dip a finger into his precome, swirl it around and then press the digit to Raph’s tight asshole.

          _“Shit, shit,”_ Raph thought as Leo slowly pushed his finger past the outer ridge of muscle and then kept going until he was all the way inside Raph’s body.

         Leo began stroking him from the inside, working the finger around to loosen Raph as much as possible.  Raph didn’t get topped much, and he felt everything Leo did to him, felt it more when Leo began to press into Raph’s prostate.

         Raph’s hips jerked in response and he churred.  Leo chuckled again, moving his finger against that same sweet spot, earning him a churr and a curse.

         Leo pumped Raph’s cock faster and removed the finger from Raph’s ass to gather up some of Raph’s freely leaking juices.  He rubbed Raph’s precome onto his cock as Raph watched, overcome by the erotic imagery.  Leo even leaned in to rub their cocks together, causing a long shudder to run through the lower half of Raph’s body and make his toes curl.

         Then Leo pressed the head of his dick against Raph’s hole and began to push himself inside his brother’s body.  Raph tensed at the pressure, the pain flaring up as he tightened around the cock that was trying to penetrate him.

         “Relax, Raphael.  Relax, I’ll go slow,” Leo murmured as he stopped moving.

         Raph took a deep breath in and let it back out, slowly relaxing against the inevitable.  Leo pumped Raph’s cock faster, and then began to push more of himself into Raph’s ass.

         Raph concentrated on Leo’s hand, on the feeling of Leo pumping his dick.  Fuck, he wanted to be inside Leo, but this was good too.  He felt the burn as Leo pushed in all the way and began a gentle rhythm, letting Raph get used to his girth.  Raph wouldn’t have been so gentle, so considerate.  Wouldn’t be the next time he got Leo down.

         Leo was churring now, his eyes closed and head down as his hips moved to thrust into Raph’s body.  His hand kept up the tempo on Raph’s dick, pumping harder as he himself shoved harder into Raph’s ass.  Forget gentle now, Leo was lost in his need and moving faster.

         Raph groaned out, “Fuck yeah.  That’s good, Leo.  C’mon, harder, you can do that can’t ya’?”

         Leo snapped his hips forward in a brutal lunge at Raph’s challenge, driving his cock hard against Raph’s prostate.  Raph grunted, and then churred as Leo moved faster, as Leo’s hand moved faster.

         Raph was cursing, growling, churring nonstop and his legs came up to wrap around Leo’s shell.  He pulled Leo harder against himself, wishing he could move his arms as he felt the tension building inside him.  He wanted Leo to come first; he wanted that much of a win.

         “Go Leo.  Fuck me harder, faster.  Come in me,” Raph rumbled, challenging his brother.  Leo pumped Raph’s cock harder in reply, issuing his own challenge.

         Raph’s head went back, the double sensation of Leo’s hand on his dick, of Leo’s cock in his ass pulling him towards his peak.

         “Ahhh, shit, Leo!” Raph cried out as his orgasm overtook him.  He sprayed come across Leo’s hand, splattering both their plastrons.

         A split second later, Leo moaned, “Raph...” as he hit his own climax, shooting his come into Raphael’s ass and filling him.

         Leo’s thrusts slowed as he milked the last drops of his come into Raph’s tightness.  He held his cock deep inside his brother’s body, shuddered against him, and collapsed.

         They were both breathing hard and Raphael finally started to feel his arms again.  He flexed them, and then wrapped them around Leo for a moment, enjoying the closeness now that the competition was gone.

         Leo sighed, pulled out of Raph, and rolled off of him.  Reaching over, he grabbed a sheet from his bed and cleaned himself, tucked his cock back into hiding, and then handed the sheet to Raph.

         “We never even made it to the bed,” Leo observed wryly.

         Raph smirked and said, “Yeah, that mat ya’ call a bed.  Doin’ it right here on the floor is about the same.”

         “You weren’t complaining.”  Leo chuckled.

         “Shit, it don’t make any difference ta me when I want some.  Ya’ better be thinking about what you’re gonna do if ya’ get Lavinia ta this point.  I don’t think rollin’ on the floor is gonna cut it.”

         Leo got very quiet.  After a few minutes, he asked, “What you said earlier, about you, Mikey and Don.  Have you talked about this?”

         “About what you’re doin’ with Lav?  Just me and Mikey.  He came ta me actually, kinda hintin’ that you were doin’ more than trainin’ her.  That’s when I started noticin’.  We didn’t say nothin’ ‘cause Lav seems _happy_ , so why screw it up?”

         Leo’s forehead creased.  “And Don?”

         Raph put his hands behind his head, looking up at Leo’s ceiling.  Leo sat up and looked at his brother.

         He asked again, “And Don?”

         Raph sighed before saying, “I don’t know Leo.  He won’t talk about Lav.  Something’s different about him though, ever since Lav came.  Mikey says it’s like when he had that crush on April, but not like that.  Ya’ know Mikey, see what sense ya’ can make of it.  I just know Don’s bein’ deep about this.  Like the kinda deep that maybe ya’ should have a talk with him.”

         “He and Lavinia spend a lot of time together,” Leo said thoughtfully.

         “Ya’ should know, ya’ let her spend more time with him than the rest of us.”

         “That’s because I thought she’d be safe,” Leo admitted.

         Raph snorted, “I knew ya’ was keepin’ her away from me for a reason.  God, you’re such a control freak.  Leo, don’t go pullin’ her away from Don all of a sudden, either.  He’ll know, she’ll know and you’ll fuck up this family.”

         Leo looked at Raph in surprise.  “You worried about family, Raph?”

         Raph growled at him, “Shit, that’s a surprise ta ya’?  Thought ya’ had me all figured out big bro’.  Yeah, I worry ‘bout us.  I kick Foot butt, Purple Dragon butt and anybody else’s butt who tries to mess with us.  An’ I’ll kick your butt if ya’ fuck this up.”

         “Okay, then I won’t,” Leo said, somewhat facetiously.

         “S good then.”  Raph rolled over and got up.  Stretching to his full height, he popped a kink out of his back and looked down at Leo.

         “I’m goin’ ta bed.  Guess ya’ don’t want Lav ta find me in your room in the morning.”

         Leo shook his head.  “Not quite yet.  Let’s get her into my bed first.”

         “Don’t include me in that.  I won’t fuck with your plans, but if somethin’ happens and I get my chance, I’m takin’ it.”  He opened the door and peered out before exiting.

         Turning before he pulled the door shut, Raph told Leo, “May the best turtle win.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,329  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo’s talk with Raph leads to one with Donatello and he discovers that the genius wants to discuss some things as well. Their talk is interrupted by a frantic call from Michelangelo.

         Leo watched as Lavinia expertly circumvented Raph’s attempt to start an argument.  The night was still a sore subject to Raphael.  First a threat to Lav in the form of Lin Zhu, and then another reminder that they couldn’t roam carefree in the city in the form of Karai’s Foot ninja.

         After nineteen years, Leo figured his brother would know by now that they were always going to be in danger of one sort or another.  They were mutants; not normal, and if history taught anything, it taught that being different wasn’t safe.  The same held true for Lav and it was fortuitous that they’d found each other.

         Not that her way of handling danger hadn’t worked up to now.  But running away wasn’t a forever solution.  Leo had taught her that and Leo had given her an alternative.  Lavinia hadn’t just accepted the alternative, she had accepted Leo.

         He rolled over at that thought and pressed himself against her bare back.  Raph was holding her in a tight grip, his mouth on hers as though he wanted to drown there.  Leo let his hands wander over her back, down her sides and over again to caress her butt.  Then he moved a hand across to touch Raph’s thigh, enjoying the contrasting feel of their skin.

         Leo glanced up at his other brothers.  Mikey stroked his new cuffs, his eyes half closed watching Raph ravish Lav's mouth.  Donatello lay on his side, propped up on one arm, staring at Lavinia's face.

         How could Leo not have read his face before, when Lavinia was so new to them.  It was full of need, desire and _longing_.  Had Don been that good at hiding his emotions, or had Leo's own emotions gotten in the way?  Was it that he had such confidence in his ability to control Don that he didn't think it necessary to acknowledge that Donny had wants of his own?

         Of all the Turtles, or anyone for that matter, to come talk to him about Don it had to be Raphael.  Raphael who had come to him one night with an agenda of his own, but who ended up telling Leo some things he needed to know about his family dynamic.  Raphael, who was most worried about holding their family together, had told Leo that all three brothers wanted this woman.

         Leo, who was lost in his own desire, the taste of Lavinia still fresh on his mouth, hadn't wanted to _share_.  And that was the demon Leo had to fight against; one of the strongest enemies he'd ever faced. 

         He thought the Ancient One had shown him not to fight himself; shown him that it was futile.  But for Leo, that part was the other half of his whole.  To be a great leader, he had to question everything he did.  To be a great leader, he also had to understand when it was time to let go of something.

         He wasn't just going to give her away, either.  If she had made it clear that she only wanted to be with Leo, he would have been very happy with that.  His brothers would have had to deal; would have had to learn to be happy for him.  He knew they would have, too.  Eventually.

         After his talk with Raph, he decided he needed to have one with Don.  Now that he knew that what he was sensing from Don, from the shift in Don's aura when Leo was around, was an emotional rivalry.  Leo chose to try to have this talk one late afternoon while Lav was at hospital, performing surgery.  She had taken a last minute call that Leo hoped would keep her out long enough for he and Don to clear the air.

         Turned out, Donatello had wanted to talk about it too.

         Leo stood in the door to Don's lab and watched his brother tapping away at his keyboard.  He didn't like to interrupt when Don was working, but if it had been important, Don's door would have been shut.  So Leo waited for Don to sense him.

         It was only a couple of minutes before Don looked up.  "Hey, Leo.  Sorry to make you wait.  I wanted to finish a thought."

         Leo pushed himself up from the doorframe.  "That's okay."  He walked a couple of steps inside and asked, "Don, could we talk?"

         Don spun in his chair and gave Leo a searching look.  "Yes, I think we should."

         Leo turned to close the door gently, surprised at Don's open invitation.  It had seemed to Leo that Don had been going out of his way to avoid being alone with his older sibling.

         Don pushed a chair in his direction, and Leo sat down.  The brothers looked at one another, and Leo cleared his throat.  "Don, about Lavinia."  He saw Don's muscles tense up, ever so slightly.

         Leo swept on.  "I have feelings for her.  I think you do, too.  I absolutely don't want something like that to come between us, not when we might be able to work through it."

         "I'm willing," Don admitted.  "I, um, I already let her know how I feel Leo."

         Leo showed his surprise.  "She never told me."

         Don chuckled and said, "Then you haven't learned yet that she won't betray a confidence.  She didn't exactly burst with joy at my revelation.  But she didn't turn me down either Leo."

         "Did she tell you about...us?" Leo asked.

         Don shook his head.  "She wouldn't.  She didn't have to, I can see you two have gotten close.  I don't want you to think I'm trying to back door you, bro'.  What happened between Lavinia and I was sort of an accident.  I kissed her and she kissed me back.  It was only a couple of minutes, but she's the one who backed off."

         Leo sat and processed the information.  His feelings were conflicted, shifting from jealousy to possessiveness to relief.  He knew how difficult telling this was for Don, but he was being straightforward and honest about it.

         Leo sighed.  He would do Don the honor of behaving as rationally.  "Thanks Don.  I've noticed she seems to be very drawn to you.  I worry that she's responding to me because I'm her Master.  That's not what I want to happen.  If she is more naturally inclined toward you, I need to step aside."

         "Then you're a bigger man than I am Leo," Don stated matter-of-factly.  "I know I couldn't move out of the way so easily.  In fact, I didn't tell her I would when she said we had to stop because of you."

         Leo's head jerked up.  "She said what?"

         Don nodded.  "Leo, she won't go any further with anyone because of you.  Not because you're her Master, either.  She wants you.  I told her I wouldn't make her choose; not that I wouldn't stop trying.  Do you know what she said to me?"

         Leo shook his head.  This was all taking him by surprise.

         "She said that we don't choose, so why should she?  She blushed like crazy when she said it, so I didn't need to ask what she meant.  So how does she know about us, and the bigger question, is she saying she's willing to be a part of what we have?"

         "Master Splinter," Leo murmured.

         Don raised an eye ridge.  "What about Master Splinter?"

         “He must have told her something - enough - for her to figure it out.  None of us have done anything overt since she arrived.  I think sensei is trying to engineer something for us,” Leo answered.

         “Fatherly interference?  Trying to arrange our love lives?  He watches a lot of soap operas,” Don said.

         “More than just that, I think.  He’s not only trying to make our lives better, he’s trying to take care of Lav.  We don’t know what he sees when he meditates.  Maybe he’s seen this entire thing laid out in a pattern and he’s slowly weaving it together.”

         “By telling her we have an incestuous relationship?” Don was incredulous.

         “By telling her that she can love us all without hurting any of us.  That’s what _we_ do, Don.  Master Splinter wanted her to know that she won’t cause us pain if she doesn’t want to choose.”

         Don’s face broke into a grin.  “Well, shell, Leo.  That means she said something to him about...about how _she_ feels.”

         Leo’s face was intense.  “Yes, it would seem so.  Don, do you think we can do this?”

         “Leo.  I think we have to try.  I don’t... _want_ to have to try to live without her.  She belongs with us.”

         Leo stood to pull Don out of his chair and into a tight embrace.  It felt good to just hold his smart brother; to let this thing that had been between them melt away.

         With his head resting against Leo’s shoulder, Don said, “Uh Leo, there’s something else we need to talk about.”

         Leo tilted his head back without releasing Don.  “About Lav?”

         “About sex with Lav.”  At Leo’s puzzled look, Don rushed on, “We’re not exactly built on a human scale, bro’.  I’ve measured us.”  He blushed, making Leo smile.

         “I hadn’t thought about that, honestly,” Leo said.  He frowned.  “Don, how big do human males get?  Could we _hurt_ her?”

         Before he got the chance to answer, Don’s shell cell rang.

         Don reached over to his desk and flipped it open.  “Hey Mikey.  What’s up?”

         Mikey’s voice was hushed and excited, “Guys, I’m sitting at the hospital.  Lav didn’t know how long this was gonna take, so I parked my bike near the loading dock.  She just came out a side door with a huge dude who looks a lot like that Volod character.”

         They heard the sound of Mikey’s motorcycle engine.

         “Stop them Mikey,” Leo jumped in.

         Mikey said, “I didn’t have time.  I grabbed the phone as soon as they came out because he’s holding a blade against her side.  It’s under her lab coat so no one could see.  The wind caught it and flipped it back or I might’ve gone and gotten her killed.”

         “What are they doing now?” Leo demanded.

         “He shoved her into a waiting car.  I’m gonna follow with my lights off.  You guys catch up to us.  I’ll keep you posted on where we are.”

         Leo shoved the shell cell into Don’s hands.  “Get your gear, I’ll call Raph,” he ordered.

         Leo found Raph sitting on the couch, flipping through a racing magazine.  “Raph, let’s go.  Volod grabbed Lav at the hospital.  Mikey’s following them.”

         Raph’s mouth and the magazine dropped simultaneously.  He jumped off the couch while spluttering, “What the shell?  He’s dead.”

         Leo was running for the elevator, where Don stood waiting.  Raph was right behind him.

         “I guess it didn’t take,” Leo responded.

         At the Battle Shell, Raph snatched the keys from Don’s hand.  “I’m drivin’.”

         Don didn’t argue, he climbed into the passenger seat and called Mikey while Leo jumped into the back.  Raph pressed the button to open the garage doors, and swung the Battle Shell out into the street on two wheels.

         “Mikey, can you still see them?” Don asked.

         “Yeah, they're a couple blocks ahead.  I don’t wanna get too close or they’ll see me.”

         “Okay, just keep them in sight.  I’m tracking your cell.”  Don punched in Mikey’s frequency on the dashboard screen, and a small blip showed them where he was.

         “Are they headed to the docks?” Leo asked, standing behind Don’s seat, with his hands braced against the ceiling.

         Raph was driving fast, whipping the Battle Shell around corners, trying to close the distance between them and Volod.

         “It looks that way,” Donny answered.  “You know, I was pretty sure that was a ship’s bell I heard in the background on that last tape.”

         “Fuck Don,” Raph snapped as he swung around a slow car, “the docks are miles long and full of ships.  Ya’ better hope Mikey don’t lose them.”

         Raph was driving like a maniac, and Leo hoped they wouldn’t come across any police cruisers.  All they needed now was a high speed chase.

         “Guys, they turned off the main thoroughfare.  This place is a maze of docks.  They’re going slow, so I’m ditching the bike and following them on foot,” Mikey told them.

         “Mikey, are you sure?” Don asked.

         “Yeah, no sweat.  I can go faster on top of the buildings than they can dodging freight containers with their car.  Keep tracking me.”

         Raph had gotten to the street exit which led to the marina.  He followed it at a slower pace, watching Mikey’s signal, backing up at least once when he made a wrong turn.  Finally, they saw Mikey’s bike pulled over near a low warehouse.

         Parking the Battle Shell, the three Turtles jumped out and raced towards Mikey’s signal.

         “Hey, guys.”  Mikey’s voice was a low hiss.

         “We’re here Mikey.  Where are you?” Don whispered.

         “Stay on the main dock for about a quarter mile, then take the pier off to the right.  It’s in the older section, not so many boats.  Not so many lights either, so watch where you’re going.”

         There weren’t any buildings either.  Keeping to the shadows, the Turtles ran bent over to avoid being seen.  It wasn’t necessary after a bit, the pier was deserted, one of the older ones that looked as if it hadn’t been used much in years.

         Except for the faint tire tracks in the dust along the wooden planks.  They were fresh and told Leo they were on the right trail.

         Mikey and Don had stayed connected after the last call, and Mikey spoke quietly, “We’re here.  It’s a big old trawler at the end of the pier.  He just dragged Lav out of the car.  She’s putting up one hell of a fight.  Don’t talk anymore, I’m going up and over the side.”

         “Shell, Mikey, wait for…” Raph began, but the connection went dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,378  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, kidnapping, language, violence/gore.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey trails Volod after he seemingly comes back from the dead to kidnap Lav again.

         Mikey was excitable.  It didn’t take much to get him wound up – a new video game, a new comic book, a new sex toy.  He watched Raph fiercely kissing Lavinia and saw Leo begin to stroke them both.  While he watched, he moved his new cuffs up and down his plastron, the leather and chains scraping against his scutes.

         He was watching for any opportunity to jump in and snap those cuffs on someone.  A couple of someone’s would be more fun.  Don was close to Mikey, completely immersed in the ongoing show, but he was too far away from the action.  If Mikey was gonna have some more kicks, he’d have to catch two of the three who were in the current pile.

         Mikey crossed Leo off the list pretty fast.  The only times they’d tied or chained Leo when he was conscious it had taken all three of his brothers and a butt load of tricks.  It was definitely some of their hottest sex romps after they got Leo down, _fuck_ he was pretty all trussed up and snarling.  Mikey just didn’t have enough help right now.

         So it was gonna have to be Lav and Raph.  He just had to wait for the right moment.

         They all knew what Mikey could do when motivated.  They still acted like he was the little brother who had to be protected, but Mikey was the Battle Nexus champ, fair and square.  That night on the trawler, Raph had wanted Mikey to wait for them, ‘cause he didn’t have enough faith in Mikey’s abilities.  He should have known that sneaky was Mikey’s middle name.

         Mikey slipped over the edge of the trawler using the shadows on the water side.  Lowering himself into the icy water hadn’t been fun, but he didn’t need to get seen.  There were plenty of boxes and barrels to hide behind, so he ducked down just as Volod pushed Lav onto the deck.

         There were eight or nine men waiting for them, not including the driver who followed behind Volod.  This group was like nothing Mikey had ever seen before.  No little boys here, these were men, all heavily muscled and strange looking.  Almost feral.  They wore black leather mostly; one sported a shirt of chain mail. 

         They were armed, but not with guns or conventional weapons.  A couple, like Volod, carried katanas while one had a broadsword.  One of them had a giant ax; the head looked like it might easily weigh thirty pounds.  Two had spears and another held matching kamas.  He couldn’t see all of their weapons; what he saw was enough.

         When Volod pushed Lav, she spun on her heel and swung a foot at his face.  He jumped back from her and she dove headfirst into the driver, hitting him in the groin.  He screamed and went down clutching himself while she rolled over him, her hands diving into his jacket and coming up with a jagged edged hunter’s knife.

         “You’ve gotten better my sweet,” Volod muttered softly.  He was smiling, watching her as she crouched and moved towards the edge of the trawler.  “I really have to do something about your hands.”

         Lav made a dash for the side and Volod darted across to intercept her.  Spinning, she slashed across at his chest but he turned to the side and brought a hand down on her wrist.  Squeezing tightly, he forced her hand open so the weapon hit the deck.

         Lavinia swung a hand at his eyes, but only succeeded in tearing a wicked scratch across his cheek as he caught that hand also.  He lifted her off the deck by her arms so that her feet dangled helplessly.  She tried kicking, but couldn’t put enough strength behind them because of her position.

         Mikey moved closer, looking for a chance and waiting for his brothers.  If she could hold on just a bit longer, the cavalry would arrive.  If not, Mikey would put up as much of a fight as he could alone.  He was more of a strategist than Raph or Don, not as good as Leo, but he was more natural at it.  Mikey didn’t need to study a bunch of books to know these odds were not good.

         “Put me down!” Lavinia screamed in Volod’s face.

         “Of course.  At once,” Volod said sarcastically as he handed her to one of his men.

         The man shoved her down hard onto her knees on the wooden deck and she winced in pain.  He pulled her arms behind her back, twisting her hands up between her shoulder blades and then kept the pressure there to stop her struggles.

         Volod grabbed a length of rope and approached her.  “This would be so much more enjoyable if I did not have to tie you up.  I would ask for your word that you would not try to escape, but you have been playing with ninjas, and ninjas have no problems with lying.”

         He leaned over her and swiftly tied her arms tightly together.  While his man continued to press her shoulders to keep her down, Volod moved to grab a large hook connected to an overhead cable.  He swung it to where Lavinia kneeled and lowered it to catch onto the rope.  Volod then signaled one of his helpers to pull on the other end, and the hook dragged upwards enough to keep Lav’s arms locked in a painful position.

         That’s when Mikey saw a shadow move across his field of vision.  He concentrated and spotted Raph, then Don.  He couldn’t find Leo and didn’t expect to.  His big brother was there somewhere.

         “As I told you before, there is a ritual to perform before we arrive at the pleasant part.  At least, it will be pleasant for me,” Volod told Lavinia in a nasty tone.  “Bring me the book.”

         One of his men came forward with a large, ugly brown book and placed it reverently in Volod’s hands.  Volod looked up at the full moon, muttering under his breath as he opened the book.  Continuing to speak in the lowest of voices, Volod turned pages without looking, until his hands found the page he wanted.

         Looking across the book at the man behind Lav, he instructed him, “As soon as the passage is read, lower her onto her back.”  He looked down at Lav.  “I am afraid I shall have to cut your clothes off.  I would suggest you do not move while I am doing so, or I may cut you to.”

         “Like hell you will,” she snarled at him.

         Mikey’s eyes went wide as Lav pulled her body down away from the man behind her.  The hook forced her arms up and the crack of broken bones echoed in the night air.

         Lav screamed once and then sprang to her feet, dragging her broken arms off of the hook.  She slammed her shoulders into the surprised man and ran for the water side of the trawler.  Straight into Mikey’s arms.

         She shrieked in fright and started to struggle until she recognized who was holding her.  Volod came at them, his katana drawn.

         Suddenly, Leo was there.  He jumped from nowhere to stand directly in front of Mikey and Lavinia, his katanas out and ready.  Volod swung at him, and Leo blocked the blow, sweeping across with his other blade.  Volod caught the strike with his tanto and leaped back to swing his weapons again.

         Leo followed him, his blades moving so fast they were gleaming flashes in the moonlight.

         Lavinia began to sink and Mikey caught her, lowering her carefully to the deck.  Her face was a mask of pain, her arms tilting within the ropes at unnatural angles.  Mikey fished in his belt for a knife and cut the ropes off of her.

         Mikey could hear Raph and Don fighting against Volod’s men.  Raph had immediately jumped for the biggest man; the one with the ax.  Don was holding off both spearmen and trying to duck kamas at the same time.  Raph sidestepped the broadsword, kicked another man aside, and rolled away as the ax came down where he’d been standing.

         “There are too many Lav, I gotta help my bros.  Can you move?” Mikey asked hurriedly.

         “Go Mikey, go!  My arms will work again in a minute,” Lav told him.

         Mikey jumped up, pulling his nunchucks from his belt.  Twisting his arms to increase the rotation of his weapons, he leaped directly at the man with the broadsword.  The man saw him coming and brought the sword around quickly to cut at Mikey’s body.  Mikey leaped easily over the sword and crashed his nunchucks against the man’s face.

         The bones in broadsword man’s face disintegrated under the power generated in Mikey’s nunchucks.  His skull crushed and jaw hanging loose, the man fell forward with a loud thud.  Blood ran out of his ears, nose, and mouth as he twitched in his death throes.

         Mikey ignored him.  He turned aside as he sensed a weapon coming at his shell and dodged away from one of the spear carriers.  Don had taken one of them down, breaking an arm and then crushing his larynx and was currently battling against a pair of kamas.

         The spearman tried again to skewer Mikey, but Mikey back flipped away from him, still spinning his nunchucks as quickly as he could.  With a quick turn, he brought one of his weapons down on the spearman’s arm, causing him to drop his weapon.  Mikey didn’t hesitate to finish him off with a strike to his temple, popping his head to the side with such force his neck snapped audibly.

         Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raph jam one of his sais into the car driver’s gut.  The ax man came at him and Raph turned towards him, wrenching the dead body around directly into the ax man’s path.  The ax came down into the already dead body and caught there.  Raph yanked his sai loose and drove both his weapons into ax man’s center body mass before the man could pull his ax free.

         Mikey had time to see Volod climb a set of stairs to the upper deck with Leo right behind him, and then he was dodging a manriki.

         The wielder pulled the chain back quickly; then spun the metal ball overhead, preparatory to launching it again at Michelangelo.  Mikey’s own nunchucks whirled at incredible speed, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  Mikey could damn well focus when he needed to, and he was doing that now.

         The ball flew at him again, so fast it was a blur.  Mikey swung his nunchuck and batted the manriki away from him, and then he closed the distance with the speed afforded him by powerful leg muscles.

         The man tried to draw the weapon back, saw he couldn’t in time, and opted to throw the other end at Mikey’s face.  Mikey ducked the missile without slowing down, and then pulverized the man’s skull.

         Donny was holding back both the man with kamas and another wielding a katana.  He was blocking blow after blow, the bo staff holding the men back.  Don’s strength and his steel cord wrists whipped the bo around so quickly that neither of his opponents could get close to him.

         Mikey saw Raph had taken on the other katana fighter, their weapons clashing against one another with a loud ring.  Mikey turned back to help Don, and as he did, he saw Lavinia.  She swooped down, grabbed up one of the fallen spears, and drove it straight through the man with the katana.

         The man fell forward, dragging the spear from her hands.  Lav jumped away as the kama wielder spun at her; then he turned again when he saw she was unarmed, and he raced back towards Donatello.

         There were three more.  One of them favored a big hunting knife and he came at Don’s side, holding it low.  Don sensed him, spun his bo in an arc overhead, and struck the man’s shoulder.  The knife man fell back with a cry, and Don finished the swing just as the man with the kamas tried to move close.

         Mikey saw another man pull throwing knives from a belt at his waist.  Next to him, the last man dangled a shogee, swinging the hook back and forth.  They moved in towards Don, neither wanting to interfere in Raph’s fight against a katana.

         Mikey jumped forward, his nunchucks spinning.  From the corner of his eye, he spotted Lav as she ran across the deck and snatched up the manriki from where it had fallen.  As Mikey engaged the shogee wielder, the man with the throwing knives pulled back his arm and Lavinia hurled the manriki straight at him.

         The heavy ball struck the man in his mouth, shattering his teeth and driving him backwards.  He dropped the knife and staggered, his hand coming up to what was left of his jaw.  Lav pulled the manriki back as he let out a gurgled screech and dove at her.  Letting the ball fly again, she caught him right between the eyes.  He dropped dead without another sound.

         Don caught the kama blades on his bo, leaning back to pull the man off balance.  The man carrying the hunting knife lunged at him again, and Don swung himself in a circle, pulling the kama man with him.  Don’s two adversaries crashed into each other and fell in a heap.

         The knife wielder recovered fast, rolling out of the bo’s reach.  He leaped to his feet, shifting his hold on the knife as the kama man came up on his knees and took a swipe at Don’s legs.  Don dodged backwards and the knife wielder lunged.

         Lav let go her manriki again and hit the knife wielder on his ear.  It was a glancing blow, but it pushed him away from Don, who returned his focus to the man with the kama.

         There was a loud cry from behind Mikey and he turned to see Raph slam the last katana wielder to the ground, Raph’s sais sunk deeply into his body.  Raph had blood on his shoulder and a cut on his cheek but Mikey didn’t have time to see how badly his brother was wounded.  The shogee was coming right at him.

         Mikey fell back on his carapace and the hook hurtled over him.  He rolled over and up as the shogee was yanked back with tremendous speed.  Mikey dodged the shogee again, trying to get close enough to use his nunchucks.

         He heard Raph yell and spun out of the way as his red banded brother launched his sai.  The metal tip sank into the shogee wielder with so much force that he flew backwards, his body sliding partway across the wooden deck.

         Mikey and Raph jumped past Don, who still battled the man with the kamas.  Lavinia was in a tug of war with the knife wielder as they reached her.  Mikey pulled the manriki from her and let the end go, which sent the man with the knife backwards.

         Raph bounded after him, his remaining sai crashing against the knife blade.  Lavinia turned and bolted for the stairs.  Mikey realized she was looking for Leo and he ran to catch up to her.

         She flew up the stairs with Mikey hot on her heels.  At the top, Volod and Leo still battled, the speed in which they yielded their katanas rendering their weapons nearly invisible.

         Mikey threw an arm around Lav’s waist, afraid she would rush into the fight.  She stopped of her own accord, knowing not to get in Leo’s way.

         The youngest brother had never seen Leo move his blade so quickly.  Volod swept across at him and Leo jumped back, swinging down at an angle as Volod’s katana came up.  Leo caught the man’s blade on his own and their steel slid against each other’s.  Then both backed away, holding their weapons ready.

         With a vicious yell, Volod charged and swung straight down at Leo’s head.  Leo ducked aside, his katana slashing upwards toward Volod’s unprotected side.  Volod lifted himself into the air, spinning head over heels and the tip of Leo’s blade passed him by a mere inch.

         Leo followed him, both katanas sweeping down and across.  Volod caught a blade on his katana, and the other with the tanto.  They stood toe-to-toe, pushing against each other and Volod snarled.  Leo was concentrated, his feet planted squarely as the bigger man’s weight bore down on him.

         Leo suddenly gave ground, spinning backwards on one heel which caused Volod to stumble forward, off balance.  He tried to twist his katana up, but Leo was faster, his blade slicing a long gash into Volod’s side.

         Volod fell and rolled away from Leo before regaining his feet.  Leo paced a circle around him, with Volod matching his steps, keeping Leo in front of him.

         “You cannot kill me like that, turtle man,” Volod taunted.  The flow of blood at his side had slowed.  “Your kin tried once before.”

         “How did you do it?” Leo asked, never taking his eyes off of the man.

         Volod’s lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl.  “Blood.  I told sweet Lavinia that I need blood.  It sustains me; it heals me.  I will drink yours before the night is done.”

         They ran together, both slicing with their katanas.  The metal sang together, high pitched deadly music.  Volod jabbed his tanto towards Leo’s ribs and Leo’s leg came up to kick it aside.  His foot caught the man’s wrist and the tanto sailed away from Volod’s hands.

         Placing both hands on his katana, Volod shoved Leo backwards.  Volod backed away slowly, measuring the distance between himself and his adversary.  Leo circled again, watching Volod’s movements and studying him for weaknesses, for tells in his form.

         “You cost me a most faithful assistant and a warehouse full of stolen goods the night you took Lavinia away from me,” Volod stated, his eyes glittering.

         “The body in the tunnel?” Leo slid forward, closing the gap between the two.

         “Yes.  I had to leave something for the police, and Serban most closely resembled me.  We ran into the tunnel together.  I had just enough time before the explosion to stab him and drink some of his blood.”

         The tip of his shoe moved to the side and back.  Mikey saw the look on Leo’s face and knew his brother had seen a giveaway sign.

         As Volod spun himself forward, his katana flowing across his body, Leo jumped high into the air.  Volod passed under him and Leo twisted in flight, thrusting a katana between Volod’s shoulder blades.

         Volod fell to his knees, the blade sticking out through his chest.  Leo landed softly, turned and moved to Volod’s side.  Volod tried to lift his katana, but his arm wouldn’t respond.

         He sucked in air and turned his head slightly to face Leo.

         “You think you have won?  This wound is nothing that blood will not heal.”

         Leo pulled his katana free and blood squirted out from the wound, splashing across Leo.

         Volod spoke again, slower this time, “What will you do with this woman, freak?  Do you think she will love you?”

         Leo leaned over and whispered something to the man.  Volod’s eyes grew wide as Leo lifted his katana and swung it down across Volod’s neck, severing his head from his body.

         Mikey tried to turn Lavinia away as Leo struck, but she wouldn’t move, her eyes glued to the scene.  As Volod’s body fell forward, the head rolled a few feet and came to rest against a pile of rope.

         The head burst into flames.

         Mikey heard Raph and Don come up behind him.

         “What the shell?” Donny gasped.

         Leo finally looked up and saw his audience.  Sheathing his katanas, Leo walked to where they stood together in a tight group, watching as the body itself caught fire.  The flames from the head ignited the rope, and then engulfed a piece of canvas nearby.  In minutes a good sized conflagration had spread over the trawlers upper deck.

         “We should probably leave now,” Leo told them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,246  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Don looks back at the night on the trawler and its various surprises.

         Donny relaxed as Lavinia adroitly steered Raph away from the argument he was about to start with Leo.  This wasn’t the first time she’d stopped a fight before it began, and it wouldn’t be the last.

         That seemed to be her place in the family.

         Being able to sense their emotions helped her give each one of them what they needed, when they needed it.  Quiet assurance, gentle touch, warm comfort, joyful interlude, faithful understanding, supportive balance or sensitive instinct - she supplied them with those things.

         She was their sister, friend, lover, family.  Forever.

         They had all played their part in making it happen.  That was a good thing, as Don couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in love with her.

         He watched as Raph and Leo sandwiched Lav between them, using their mouths and their hands to make her moan.  They were turning it into a contest, as usual.  Who could touch the most sensitive spot to get the loudest sound.  Lav was playing too, trying to stay silent between them.  It was pretty hard for her, judging from the whimpers coming from deep in her throat.

         Those were the sounds that got to Donny.  He knew those sounds were the most instinctual, the deepest, most basic reaction and they made him hot.

         Don tipped his head to the side and looked at Mikey.  Mikey’s eyes were glazed over as he rubbed the cuffs over his plastron, the chain tapping against his scutes.  Don watched him tip back to let his cock slide free from its hiding place as it slowly hardened.

         For that matter, Donny was beginning to get an erection himself.  No sleep tonight and Leo would still make them go through morning practice, whether they had rested or not.

         Leo rarely wavered from the routine he’d set for them.  Morning practice was mandatory; katas, sparring and weapons.  They sometimes did team exercises in the late afternoon, or meditation.  It wasn’t unusual for him to have them all practice again after dinner.

         They also did regular patrols like the one Leo, Raph, and Casey had gone out on tonight.  Last night.  Something had happened that they weren’t discussing in front of Lav, and it wasn’t the Foot ninja and Karai.  Don could tell.  He’d find out in the morning.

         Lav patrolled with them frequently now.  She even went with them individually; her skills had improved to the point that Leo didn’t worry as much.  They had all improved; feeling protective of her had given each of the Turtles more of an edge, a new layer of sensory perception.

         One thing though, they had to watch her a little too.  Lavinia was capable of doing some very unusual things when pushed.  Things that reminded Don a bit too much of Raphael.  Crazy, dangerous stuff.

         Like breaking her own arms to get away from Volod.

         Don knew what she had done as soon as he heard the sound.  He’d heard bones breaking enough times in his life.  He was just stunned that she would go that far.

         And then she ran across the deck fully intending to leap over the side and into the water.  How she planned to swim, Don didn’t know.  It was such a Raphael thing to do, rush headlong into something and think about it later.  If you lived.

         She was not a helpless victim that night on the trawler.  When her arms started to work again, she jumped right into the fight.  And then she went looking for Leo.

         Mikey was good and sharp that night, scary amazing the way he would get when really challenged.  He kept Lav from jumping overboard, fought and killed several crazies, and grabbed Lav before she got in the middle of Leo’s fight.

         Don could still see those crazy men; they looked like they’d walked out of different time periods, all with eyes that appeared as though they’d been dipped in mercury.  Don noticed the first time one of them opened his mouth that his teeth were filed, the canines whittled into sharp points.

         Volod was beyond comprehension.  Don had desperately tried for several days after that fight to find some scientific explanation for Volod’s spontaneous combustion.  He never did find one.

         Getting off the ship became a priority.

         The flames grew brighter as the fire found more combustibles to feed it.  Leo pushed his siblings and Lavinia towards the stairs as the heat began to rush towards them.  Lav was the only one who bothered with the steps, the brothers jumped.

         The trawler was old, the wood had dry rot in many places, and the fire started chasing them.  At the ships edge, Mikey scooped Lav into his arms and leaped over the side, followed by his brothers.

         Fire had broken out all over the trawler, rolling over the dead bodies on the lower deck.  Don looked around and spotted Volod’s car.

         “Over here guys!” he yelled as he pulled open the driver’s door.

         The keys weren’t inside, but that only slowed Don down minimally.  Ducking beneath the steering wheel he soon had the engine running.

         Raph climbed in next to him.  Leo and Mikey wedged Lav between them in the back.  Don spun the car around on the narrow pier, racing to put distance between them and the inferno which had begun to lap at the pier itself.

         Lavinia leaned forward as the car ride smoothed out, touching Raph's injured arm lightly.  Don glanced over and saw a long gash from bicep to elbow, blood dripping from it still.  There was also a gash on his cheek just below his eye, and Don had a horrible vision of a Raphael with only one eye, falling dead in front of him.

         He shivered and turned his attention to driving, trying to erase the memory that haunted him sometimes.

         “Can I fix that Raph, or would you rather have stitches?” Lav asked gently.

         Raph shot a look over his shoulder at her, his answer just as soft, “Nah, ya’ fix it babe.”

         April would have snapped at him for calling her that, but from the corner of his eye, Don saw Lavinia smile.  She pressed a hand against the wound, bringing forth the green healing light they were becoming familiar with.  The wound began to close slowly, and then disappeared completely.  Then she touched Raph’s cheek tenderly, and the gash was gone.

         Raph reached up and put his own hand over hers as it rested on his cheek.  She didn’t pull away; Lav kept her hand on his face, looking at him affectionately.

         They reached the Battle Shell and Don pulled alongside.  Mikey jumped out and rolled his bike into the back, slamming the rear doors behind him as Don pulled away from the dock.  They could see the red glow of the fire behind them as they started the drive back to the garage.

         Raphael turned to look at Lavinia, who was seated next to Leo.

         “Ya’ wanna tell us what was up with that crazy ass stunt ya’ pulled?  Breakin’ your own arms was one of the nuttiest things I’ve ever seen,” he lectured.

         “You should know,” Mikey joked.

         “I’d rather have broken arms than what he planned,” she stated flatly, and then added, “No one touches me unless I want them to.”

         Don glanced in the rear view mirror as she said that, and even from that vantage point he could see the fire and steel in her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,108  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav)  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, Het, bondage, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo’s been waiting half the night to get his hands on Raph and the opportunity finally presents itself. Mikey’s cuffs come in handy. Lav loses a bet to Raph and must pay up.

         Raph’s cock was rock hard; pressed between his plastron and Lav’s belly.  Leo had been rubbing Lav into a frenzy, but he’d also slyly been tweaking Raph’s tail, and pressing his finger against Raph’s entrance.  Sometimes his older brother turned into a fuckin’ voyeur, getting others wound up to put on a sex show for him.

         He had definitely done a good job, ‘cause Raph was falling into a mindless fog of lust pretty damn fast.  Lavinia was almost beyond coherence at Leo’s ministrations.  Throwing a leg over Raph’s thigh as they lay on their sides facing each other, her mouth and tongue were all over Raph’s.

         Raph rolled onto his shell and pulled her on top of him.  Lavinia rose up quickly and slid down to straddle his thighs, reaching for his cock.  Her mouth came down on the head of his dick in one smooth motion, licking the slit and sucking the underside of his shaft.

         Raph’s eyes closed and his hips lifted.  Lav blew across his cock, the cold air sending shivers down his spine and he felt his dick jump in her hands.  Then her warm mouth closed around it, pulling it in until his penis touched the back of her throat. 

         Lavinia slowly let her mouth slide back up to the head, her tongue trailing along the underside of his organ.  Raph groaned and his head went back against the mattress.

         He leaned forward to grab her hips and told her, “Ride me, baby.”

         Lavinia moved up and placed his cock against her opening; then eased herself down onto his stiff organ.  Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his thick cock penetrating her, moaning in ecstasy at the sensation.

         The fit was tight and once she had squeezed him in, she remained momentarily still, adjusting herself to his girth.  Then she lifted almost entirely off of his dick and quickly dropped back down.  She began to move faster and faster, fucking his cock; riding him.

         Twisting to reach behind her, she used one hand to pull his tail.  Raph churred in response, gripping her hips and helping to increase her speed.

         Slowly the other three Turtles crawled closer to them, eyes glued to the pair as they pleasured each other.  Leo’s amber eyes bore into Raph’s face.  Raph could feel him stare and opened his eyes to look back.  Leo’s expression reflected pure hunger, a leopard poised over its prey.  He pressed his mouth to Raph’s and kissed him ferociously.

         Don’s eyes were glued to Lav’s breasts as they bounced with her motion.  He kneeled close to her and put both his hands on her tits, gripping them tightly.  She squealed; then groaned and Raph felt her pussy clamp hard on his cock.

         Mikey slithered past Don to get behind Lav and between Raph’s knees.  He pushed one end of his cuffs under Raph’s thick thigh, happy that the chain was extra-long.  Mikey caught and pulled Lav’s arms behind her, snapping the cuffs on her wrists.

         Now she was bent backwards, trapped by Raph’s leg as she rode his cock.  The angle gave the brothers an unobstructed view of Raph’s dick moving in her.  They watched the slide of his cock push and pull against her labia; saw the wet film collect on his shaft each time she rose up.

         Don leaned forward and began sucking at her nipples, rubbing his hands over her breasts, his cock jutting upwards.  Unable to hold back any longer he threw a leg over Raph’s stomach so he could kneel in front of her.  With no preliminaries, Don shoved his dick between her tits and pressed her flesh tight against his shaft.

         “Don…oh, oh Don!” she called, purring as he began to fuck her chest.

         Raph had lost his grip on Lav’s hips when Don moved between them, and Leo grabbed his hands, forcing them over his head.  Leo held them down as he feverishly kissed his hot headed brother.  Raph’s hips jumped upwards each time Lav came down on him, driving his cock harder into her body.

         Mikey jacked himself behind Lav, watching her ass move in front of him.  He wanted to cover it with ejaculate; wanted to see his come dripping and rolling across the smooth taut flesh of her butt.  His eyes were glued to the cuffs holding Lav to Raph; he watched the chain pull against Raph’s skin.

         Donny came first, hitting his climax with a low keening churr that shook his body.  His come sprayed across Lav’s chest, coating her breasts, tiny droplets dripping from the tips of her nipples.

         Like a chain reaction, Lav climaxed next, chanting, “Raphael, Don~ny Raph oh Don…”

         Mikey’s hand sped up on his dick as he watched Lav squirm and twist through her climax, her ass quivering as she drove herself onto Raph’s cock.  The sight pushed him into orgasm, his come splashing across Lav’s butt.  Mikey pumped as much as he could onto her and watched it slide down into the valley between her cheeks to drip onto Raphael.

         Raph heard and felt all of them, even with Leo’s tongue taking advantage of his.  He groaned and churred into Leo’s mouth, pulling against his brother’s hold as the pressure at the base of his cock built.

         With one last hard thrust, Raph shot his come into Lavinia’s pussy.  His heels dug into the mattress as he pushed upwards with all his strength to plant himself as deeply as possible.

         Mikey and Don fell back, too weak to hold themselves close enough so that Lavinia’s climax could re-inflate their cocks.  Mikey finally passed out, his body exhausted.

         Leo moved behind Lav and pushed her forward enough so he could reach Raph’s ass.  He dipped his finger in Mikey’s come and pushed into Raph’s hole.

         “Fuck Leo!  What’re ya’ doing’?” Raph demanded; his cock hardening inside Lav.

         “You, I’ve been waiting for you all night,” Leo hissed, removing his finger and lining himself up with Raph’s entrance.

         “Oh, shit,” Raph cursed low, feeling Leo begin to penetrate him.  It sent a wicked good heat through his gut, his cock becoming fully erect in Lav’s pussy which snapped and squeezed around him.

         Lav could only bend just so far forward with her hands trapped around Raph’s thigh.  The chain was pressed tightly against his groin and he moved up to drive into her while Leo thrust into his ass.

         Leo rubbed against the chain with each thrust, rolling the metal on Raph’s skin.  The sensation was wild, and Raph could feel his climax building again.  Leo was leaned over Lav’s back, gripping Raph’s shell at a point just above her knees.  As Leo pushed against Lav she rose and fell on Raph’s cock, her rhythm matching Leo’s perfectly.

         “You two are…fuckin’…h-how…Ungh!” Raph cried out, his climax so hard he was blinded by a dizzying display of stars.

         Leo thrust faster and harder, nearing his peak.  With a grunt he came, spilling into Raphael, who felt the warmth suddenly flood him.

         They stayed that way, the three of them, for several minutes.  Raph was feeling a little lightheaded, and more than a little sleepy.  Morning practice was gonna suck, but he knew Leo wasn't gonna let them off the hook.  Even if they got no sleep.

         "Somebody wanna get Mikey's fuckin' cuffs off my leg?" he finally bitched, seeing Lav's trapped position.

         Leo pulled out of Raph, tucking himself in as he crawled over to a sleeping Mikey.  Shaking him, he asked, "Mikey, where are the keys to the cuffs?"

         "Hmm, wha..?  Dunno."  Mikey drifted off again, barely coherent.

         "Last time I saw it he had it in his hand," Don murmured, eyes shut.

         "Well, shit, search the sheets," Raph growled.  His own hands moved around close to him as he propped himself up on his elbows.

         Lavinia slid over Raph's leg, pulling the chain back with her until she lifted it from under the heel of his foot.  Her arms were still held behind her, but she wasn't bound to Raph any longer.  She leaned back against the metal frame and watched through half shut lids as Raph and Leo began feeling around on the mattress in search of the key.

         They rolled Mikey’s sleeping form over and looked under him, then had Don shift to make sure he wasn't lying on the key.  Finally, they looked at each other and Raph shrugged.

         "Mikey probably swallowed it.  That's the kinda shit he'd think was funny," Raph said.

         "Not when I show him how we'll get it back," Leo replied, eyes turning to Lav.

         She was sitting calmly.  "You guys are ninjas, just pick the lock."

         Raph hopped off the bed and grabbed one of his sais from the floor.  Standing beside her, he grabbed the chain and turned her so he could insert the tip into the keyhole, twisting until he heard the soft snick of the lock’s release.  He then quickly removed the other one and picked up the cuffs.

         "Think he'll notice if I throw these away?" Raph asked.

         "He'll notice," Lav said, "and then you'll spend every waking moment waiting for his revenge.  Not so good an idea."

         "Maybe we should just snap these on him then,” Raph snickered.

         "Seriously?" Leo asked.  "Do you want to get him wound up again?  Because I could use a little sleep."

         They contemplated the comatose Michelangelo.  Yeah, those cuffs would probably turn him into a wild ass sex machine, even now.

         Raph shook his head and tossed the cuffs under the bed.  Lavinia rolled off of the bed as he started to get back in and he asked, "Where ya' goin'?"

         "Shower," she said as she walked across the room.  "I'm sticky and muddy thanks to you guys."

         Raph spun towards her.  "Yeah, I could use one of those myself."

         Leo got up.  "I guess I'll join in on that."

         Lav shot them a smile over her shoulder and ducked into the small bathroom.  From the doorway they watched her bend over to turn the handle and adjust the water temperature.

         Raph felt a familiar tingle travel down his spine at the sight.  He didn't know about human men, but getting it up again was not a problem mutant Turtles had.

         It was getting it into her in the first place that had proved to be the challenge.  The first night he met her he thought she was sending him a signal that she wanted some of his action.  The signal seemed kinda mixed though, so he pushed the issue whenever he got a chance.

         She pushed back, not really giving him a no, but not giving him a green light either.  He was actually relieved to find out she was a virgin and wasn't just playin' with him.

         Lav hadn't been playin' with Leo either.  After Raph had a talk with his oldest brother, he decided to find out from Lav herself how she felt about them.  He just didn't know how to go about doing that.

            He got his chance a couple of nights after the trawler incident.  Lav was at her office for the day and had talked Leo into letting her make her way back to the lair unaccompanied, as she wasn't sure what time she would be finished.  She also said she wanted to go to the market, so having someone trailing along waiting for her was senseless.

            When it started to get dark, she called and told Leo she'd be back by ten.

            They had all looked at each other and Don said, "You know, we should start doing what we'd normally do or Lavinia is going to get uncomfortable."

            Raph jumped to his feet.  "Fine with me, then.  I'm going topside, I got shit ta do."

            The small family had scattered; each with his own agenda for the evening.          

            When Raph got back to the lair around midnight, he heard someone bouncing a basketball.  Walking over to the open area where they’d mounted a net, he saw Lavinia taking shots.  No one else was around.

            “Ya' get bored?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

            She hit her shot, picked up the ball and answered, “I like to stay in practice.  Where is everybody?”

            “Leo took Master Splinter ta April’s for a couple hours.  Don talked Mikey into a trip ta the junkyard.  Ya wanna play a game?”

            “Sure.  First to twenty-one?” she proposed.

            “You’re on.  I’ll even let ya' shoot first, just ta give ya’ a sporting chance.”

            They moved into the court and Lavinia crouched, dribbling the ball as he faced off with her.  As he moved up fast, she turned to protect the ball.  He brought his hands either side of her, widening himself to make her progress difficult and blocking her lane.

            She moved left, then pivoted right, coming under his defenses.  With a quick jump, her ball sailed true, through the net with a swish.  Lav caught it on the bounce and tossed it to Raph with a grin.

            "In your face," she taunted him.

            "That's how it's gonna be, huh?" he asked her as he dribbled the ball.

            "That's right.  Put up or shut up," she was down, watching his hands.

            "Well, if ya' want it that way, how 'bout a wager?" he goaded her.

            Suspicious, she asked, "Like what?"

            "Oh, the usual.  Ya' win, I do somethin' for ya’, if I win, ya' do somethin' for me."

            Lav hesitated and Raph chuckled, "Not so cocky now, are ya'?"

            Her chin came up.  "You're on.  If I win, you do an extra hour of meditation tomorrow."

            "Ouch.  Ya' wanna make it painful, don't ya'?  Okay.  An' if I win, ya' gotta kiss me."

            "What?"  She stood up straight.  He slid past her, dribbling fast, and sank his ball.

            Laughing, he grabbed the ball as it came through the net, and threw it to her.

            "Ya' gotta be better on defense than that if ya' wanna win.  An' you heard me.  If I win, I get a kiss."

            "Fine," she said, bouncing the ball against the floor while walking towards him.

            He leaped forward, but Lav spun around, blocking his grab.  He tried to reach around her, but she kept backing into him, keeping the ball away from his hands.

            Lav planted one foot, grabbed the ball between her hands and faked a jump shot.  Raph pulled his body up, swung his arms at the ball and Lav yanked it down fast, driving past him.  Her ball went up and into the net.  She bounced it to him with a wicked smile.

            "So ya' got skills.  See what ya' can do with this."

            He came at her but she lay back, denying him his step to the hoop.  Raph pulled back his lead foot and went up for a jump shot.  It swished in.

            Lav shook her head.  "Okay, so you've got more than brute force.  I'll be watching for that next time."

            Lav brought the ball down near her waist and took a short, hard step towards Raph, bringing the ball to the outside of one knee.  When Raph backed up to block her path, Lav went up for the shot, sinking it.

            "Tricky," Raph called, taking the ball from her.

            “Two can play that game,” she told him complacently.

            “It’s still a ways ta twenty-one,” Raph reminded her.

            They went at it for a while, staying in a dead heat.  He forced her to miss a couple of layup attempts, though she had a great outside shot.

            It just wasn’t enough to overcome his height and reach advantage.

            When he sank his twenty-first shot, Raph curled the basketball under one arm and told her smugly, “I’ll take that kiss now.”

            Lav approached and stood on her toes, aiming for his cheek.  Raph leaned back, tossed the ball down and kicked it aside.

            “Uh, uh.  I won, I choose where ya' kiss me.  I want it on my mouth.”  His eyes started to gleam.

            Lav looked into them, uncertainty clear on her face.

            Raph let a shadow of a smile cross his.  “Unless you’re chicken,” he said.

            That got her.  She stepped closer, placed her hands on his chest, and moved her mouth to his.

            As soon as her lips touched his, Raph pressed into her, sliding his tongue past her lips and her teeth.  Lavinia jerked slightly in response, but his arms moved around her waist and held her captive.

            He ravished her mouth.  So soft; so sweet.  Her tongue met his, defiant, giving back everything he gave.

            His churr vibrated deep inside his chest, running through him and into her hands.  Her hands started to move up to touch the skin above his plastron.  Lav’s fingers curled into him, gripping him and sending a tingling sensation through his body.

            _“Shell,”_ he thought, _“I want more.”_

            Raph crushed her against him, pushed harder into her mouth, forcing her head back further.  His head was swimming, desire pulsating throughout him, firing his passion further.  Raph felt his cock begin to harden as his tail twitched and he churred again in response.

            Lavinia broke the kiss and stepped back out of his embrace quickly.

            Raph didn’t want to stop, he wanted to keep it going.  He moved towards her, hands out, but she shook her head.

            Raph cleared his throat and croaked huskily, “For another one of those I’ll give ya' two hours of meditation.”

            “I’d rather earn those two hours than to bribe them from you,” she whispered in response, her lids half shut.

            It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see she wanted him.  “Forget the meditation then.  Ya' want ta kiss me, I can see it.”

            “Raph.  I don’t play those kinds of games.  Not with feelings.  I don’t want to destroy this.”  She waved her hand around the lair.  “This family, whole and healthy.  It’s most important to me.  I won’t do anything to mess this up.”

            “Not even with Leo?”  He hadn’t meant it to sound accusatory; it just came out that way.

            She stiffened.  “Leo is my Master, my teacher.  What are you implying?”

            “Damn, Lav.  Don’t ya’ think I know what happened between ya’ two?  Did ya' like it?”

            “That’s between Leo and I.  It hasn’t anything to do with you.”

            His hand curled into a fist.  “Are ya’ blind?  He wants ya’ for himself just as badly as the rest of us do.  Or did ya’ give him the ‘family first’ speech?  That’d work on him.”

            Lav turned and walked away.

            _“Holy FUCK! I gotta learn ta keep my mouth shut,”_ Raph berated himself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,111  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Leonardo decides the time has come to make Lavinia his mate.

         The shower was small and it was a tight fit for the three of them.  Don had given it a tall ceiling and mounted the shower head directly above the stall so that the water cascaded over them evenly.

         Lavinia was between Raph and Leo, facing Raphael.  Leo poured her shampoo into his hands and began to rub it into her hair.  Leo loved to wash Lav’s hair, to run his fingers through the silky strands any chance he got.  She wore it in a long braid down her back when she practiced or went on patrol, and he sometimes liked to pull it to control her during sex, much as he used his brother’s masks.

         Touching her, controlling her was something Leo had earned; something he had worked hard for.  His hard work had brought her to this place and his brother’s had all given him proper respect for that, though on Raph’s part, somewhat begrudgingly.

         Raph still hated it when Lav let Leo decide things for her.  She had gently reminded Raph on more than one occasion that Leo was the leader, not to mention her Master.  Lav had absolutely no problem voicing her thoughts on any decision he might make, but once Leo made up his mind, Lav followed him.

         Leo smiled.  He almost phrased that to himself as “did as she was told”.  She wasn’t that submissive by a long shot.  She had argued things with him before, but never out where anyone could hear.  Lav considered that to be disrespectful, even though she accepted it as normal when Raph or occasionally Michelangelo, did it.

         She was a proud woman, with a strong code of honor and morality.  Leo loved her.

         He had realized just how strong his feelings were the night he destroyed Volod.  Riding back to the lair in the Battle Shell, she had told Raphael, “No one touches me unless I want them to.”

         Leo had been touching her for weeks.  Leo had been kissing her for a week.  Every chance he got to be alone with her, he would gently pull her into his arms.  The kiss was always soft, intimate, and short.  Not hurried, but never long enough to make her think it would lead to anything else.  It was meant to make her feel safe.

         Cleaning the blood from his katanas in a moving vehicle wasn’t Leo’s favorite thing to do.  He didn’t like to leave them bloody for any length of time and he had already reached a decision about Lav that wouldn’t give him time to clean them at the lair.

         He noticed the look Mikey gave him as he wiped the grime from his blades.  Better to do this in the dojo, or in his bedroom.  Not while the Battle Shell jolted over rough streets, Don driving a little faster than normal in his hurry to get to the safety of the garage.  Mikey was really good at understanding the things he saw.

         Lav glanced at him, but didn’t say anything.  She shrugged out of her lab coat, which was dirty and blood splattered.  So were her clothes, her hands, even her face.  She grimaced as she looked down at herself, and sighed.

         Without looking up, Leo asked, “What is it?”

         “Seems I’m always covered in blood.”  The reply was enigmatic.

         Mikey, curious, asked, “Why didn’t you absorb their blood?”

         Lav shuddered and said in a low voice, “I don’t want it.”

         Such amazing control, Leo thought.  Someday he would get her to willingly tell him what she had meant by always being covered in blood.  He had finally gotten Donatello to tell him about the horror he had experienced in his trip to an alternate time line.  Leo would know when the time was right to dig out her secrets.

         He replaced his katanas as they reached the garage.

         Mikey leaped out of the back and rolled his motorcycle to its storage space, yelling over his shoulder, “I’m making a pizza.  Anybody else want some?”

         Don laughed.  “After you hit the showers.  Don’t let Master Splinter see you in the kitchen looking like you spilled a jar of spaghetti sauce over yourself.”

         Mikey looked down at his blood splattered body.  “Oh yeah.  Guess I better take care of this first.”

         Raph wrapped an arm around Mikey’s head and pulled it down against his chest, rubbing it hard with a rough knuckle.  “Come on nut ball, I’ll race ya’.”

         Mikey shoved an elbow into Raph’s plastron and bolted for the elevator.  They both nearly ran over Don, who had just entered.  The doors closed before Lavinia and Leo reached them.

         Leo grabbed her as soon as his brothers were out of sight.  He wasn’t gentle this time, spinning her and throwing her against the wall.  As her back slammed into the brick, Leo pushed his body against hers, crushing her mouth with his.

         His mouth was on fire with his passion, and Lav’s eyes opened wide in surprise.  His arms circled her body, his hands pressing her lower body firmly into his.  Lav returned his kiss finally, her mouth opening to return the hunger.

         Lav’s arms moved up around his neck and she pushed herself into his embrace.  Her tongue pressed against his forcefully; more than a kiss, it was an offering.

         Leo pulled his mouth from hers finally and she groaned.  Her eyes opened to look into his, so close he could almost feel her lashes.

         “Why...?” she protested, shuddering even as she pressed tighter against his plastron.

         “Meet me in your room,” he ordered, reaching up to remove her hands from his neck.

         She was quick to comprehend.  His brothers didn’t need to know.  Not yet.

         In the lair, Leo walked to the kitchen, where Mikey was already banging pans.  Lav walked past towards her room.

          Leo waited until Don and Raph joined them, and then he excused himself to go clean up.  Checking that no one was watching him, he darted down the hallway to his and Lav’s rooms.

         In her room, Leo spotted her shoes lying neatly on a shoe rack, her lab coat draped over the small chair at her dressing table.  He moved into the bathroom.  The water was running, getting warm, and she was standing over the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

         Lav turned when she heard him step into the bathroom.

         “What do you see when you look there?” Leo asked, moving close to her.

         Lav closed her eyes for a second; then opened them to say, “It’s not what I see, it’s what I hope not to.”

         Leo wrapped her in his arms.  “Don’t worry then.  It’s gone.”

         The death look, the look Leo understood so well.  It scared him any time he saw it staring back at him.  It scared her as well.

         Her eyes were searching.  “You...understand, don’t you?”

         He nodded, holding her tighter.  “Fighting as I do, protecting this family, saving our lives; honor is being true to myself.  That means I have to kill.  Knowing I have to kill is...hard.  I push that piece of myself into a separate place.”

         “I _know,_ ” she breathed out sharply as she spoke.

         Her breath blew across his cheek and he lowered his head to kiss her.

         The kiss was softer this time, but not gentle.  It was intense, a yearning need to feel himself inside her mouth, to feel her tongue against his.  Lavinia put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth wide for him.

         When he pulled back, Leo brought his hands up to hold her face.  He let his thumbs stroke the smooth skin then moved down over her jaw line.  She tilted her head back, her eyes on his face as he caressed her throat.

         Leo ran his fingers under the collar of the blouse she was wearing and then moved to the center to open the buttons.  Her eyes never left his face as he pulled her shirt off of her arms and tossed it aside.

         Her breasts were smooth mounds of soft flesh caught tantalizingly by her bra.  Leo brushed his fingers lightly over the skin as it curved into its confinement then ever so slightly let his hand move over her nipples that were pushing out at him beneath the bra.  Lav inhaled softly at his touch, and he continued downward, to her slacks.

         He opened them quickly and pushed them down over her hips.  When they hit the floor, Lav stepped out of them and kicked them away.

         Leo reached behind her and worked the bra clasps.  He pulled it away from her, adding it to the growing pile of clothing.  Leo looked down at her bare breasts, the first he’d ever seen up close.  His hands moved inwards from each side to caress them; to rub the nipples, which he found to be firm and hard under his calloused fingers.

         Lavinia’s entire body shuddered as he touched her breasts and she moaned lowly.  He moved his hands down to her panties and pulled them off of her as well.

         He didn’t touch her again; instead he began to remove his own things.  She stood and watched as he took off his pads, removed his belt and the sheaths holdings his katanas.  As he moved to pull off his mask, Lavinia reached up and pushed his hands aside.  Gently pressing against him, she untied the knot and removed his mask herself.

         Now they were both completely bare; open to each other.  Leo looked at her naked body for the first time and his head swam.  Calming himself, he pulled aside the shower curtain, took her hand and helped her to step inside.  He quickly followed.

         The water was warm as it cascaded over them.  Lav tilted her head back and let the water soak her face, her hair.  It ran in rivulets over her breasts, over her taut flat stomach, and soaked the hair around her vulva.  That hair was also a golden hue, and Leo couldn’t resist the urge for a quick touch.  Lav sighed when he pressed his hand there and then he drew it away.

         Leo’s body was reacting to the sight of her.  His stomach was tight, his legs tense and his toes curled.  He could feel his tail twitch, and the bulge that was his cock as it began to swell.  He spotted a bottle that said ‘shampoo’ and picked it up.  Leo had never used the stuff, so he put just a small amount into his palm.

         “Is this enough?” Leo asked and Lav opened her eyes to look into his hand.

         “A little more,” she told him.

         “Turn around.”  He squeezed a bit more of the shampoo into his hand and began to massage it into her hair.  The wet strands felt like silken rope as they slipped through his fingers.

         Leo soaped her hair and then rinsed it.  The bubbles ran down her back and slipped over her rear, which was round and firm.  He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms; then moved them back up her sides, exploring her body.  He rubbed his way down her back, down to her butt and then he held the cheeks and gently squeezed.

         “Oh. . . ” she murmured; then held herself completely still as his hands roamed back up and across her hips, reaching around to her front.

         His face was at her neck and he heard her breath catch as he slid his fingers down her pelvis, grazing the tuft of hair between her legs.

         Leo’s hands were on her thighs now, enjoying the solid feel of muscle under lustrous skin.  His lips gently brushed her neck before she leaned forward to pluck a bath sponge from its hook.  Taking up a bottle of body wash, she poured a generous amount into the sponge and worked up a lather.

         Turning, Lav looked at Leo with a smile, and pressed the sponge to his chest above his plastron.  With gentle strokes, she soaped his upper body, his neck, arms and down his scutes.  She reached behind him, pressing her breasts against his plastron in order to wash the back of his neck and his shoulders above his carapace.

         She turned him and rubbed the sponge over his shell.  Leo’s eyes closed, a strange sensation coursed through him as she seemed to somehow know how much pressure to apply to make him feel her touch.  Lav caressed his shell with one hand while the other moved the sponge.  He could feel her fingers dip into the grooves and crevices, each finger leaving a tingle behind to mark its path.

         When she got close to the lower edge of his shell, Leo grabbed her arms.  He wasn’t ready to have her discover the secrets below his tail and the one kept hidden between his legs.  Not yet.

         He turned back to face her and pressed a kiss to her mouth.  Leo let the water rinse away the rest of the soap from them as he made that kiss speak to her.  His hands rubbed the small of her back, and she placed her palms against his chest whilst her tongue danced with his.

         Leo switched the water off and reached out to snag two towels.  He toweled himself quickly; then took hers and began drying her, starting at her hair, and working down her body.  He knelt in front of her and pushed her legs apart to dry her thighs, letting the back of his hand brush against the mound between her legs.

         The touch seemed to electrify her, her body stiffening and stretching as the muscles in her legs tightened.  She whimpered softly and shivered.

         Standing, Leo took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.  They stopped to stand next to the bed and Leo once more wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply and completely.

         Then he pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed, and lowered himself to sit next to her.  Kissing her still, he gently pushed against her shoulders until she lay on her back.  He lay partly atop her, one hand resting on her hip, and held her mouth with his own.  Lav was a little stiff under him, so he didn’t move any part of himself, save for his mouth.

         When she finally relaxed, Leo pulled back to look into her eyes.  “Lavinia.  Are sure you want to do this?”

         “Yes,” she whispered.  “Yes, Leo.  This feels right.”

         He kissed her again at that, feeling his heart soar.  With the hand on Lav’s hip Leo began to rub in a slow circular motion.  He moved his mouth down to her neck and she tilted her head as he pressed kiss after heated kiss to her skin, licking down to her collar bone.

         His hand stroked up to her breasts and he cupped one, holding it a moment before teasing her nipple, which responded by expanding beneath his fingers.  She moaned and hissed, her head falling back against a pillow as her hips rolled against him.

         Leo never knew a woman’s nipples could be so sensitive.  Experimenting, he moved his mouth down to capture one.  The effect was immediate as Lav’s body quaked and she whimpered loudly.  He ran his hand back down her body as he licked and sucked the nipple, dipping his hand between her legs.

         Pressing his hand against her vulva, he felt the heat first and then how moist she was.  Her legs spread at his touch, and he let a finger slide between the lips to stroke across the length of her sex.  He ran his teeth lightly over the captured nipple and her hips bucked in response.  Leo could feel that she was wet for him, letting her juices soak his fingers; he pushed against her clitoris and earned himself a deep moan.

         “Lavinia.  I want to be inside you,” Leo lifted his head to husk into her ear.

         She looked into his eyes and answered, “Okay.  Yes.  I want you.”

         He remembered the unfinished talk with Don.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

         “You wouldn’t ever hurt me.  I trust you.” 

         He shook his head.  “No, you don’t understand.  I…I’m not built like human men.”

         The look she gave him made his heart flutter.  “It doesn’t matter.  You won’t hurt me.”

         “But I don’t know…enough about human females.  How much room…” he started to say and she pressed a finger to his mouth.

         Smiling, she said, “Just show me.”

         Leo rose up on his knees and crawled between her legs, which she spread wider for him.  She lifted herself up to her elbows and watched as Leo’s engorged tail came forward and he moved his hand between his thighs to release his cock.

         His dick was half-hard already.  Her eyes on him made his cock jump and fill out completely into a proper erection.  She stared at it without speaking and then began to pant just a little.

         “Oh, God, Leo.  You’re so…big!” she finally said.

         Worried, Leo told her, “If it won’t work between us, tell me.  I’ll be okay with that.”

         “No, no.  Leo please.  I want this.  I want you.  I’ve never wanted anything so _badly_.  Go slow, we’ll make it work.”

          Leo lowered himself on top of her, letting his cock rest against her vulva and stomach so he could kiss her again. 

         “I don’t know a lot about this, Lav.  But I know it will hurt the first time.  Just tell me to stop if you need to, okay?” he instructed her gently.

         She nodded, her eyes locked on his.  “I will.”

         He lifted himself and moved his cock to her opening.  Fighting back his excitement, he forced himself to be calm as he moved to push the head of his dick into her.

         Leo had never experienced anything as hot, tight and wet as Lav’s pussy.  It felt like he was pushing into a soft satin cocoon that constricted around him and squeezed just right.  He stopped with just his tip inside her, tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he slowly breathed out.

         He pushed back the need to go faster and slowly moved more of himself into her.  She was stretched tight around him, but his was sliding in easily enough.  Then the head of his cock touched an obstruction, and he knew he’d reached her hymen.  He hesitated and looked at Lav.

         She was tense again, her hands bunched into the sheets, eyes closed.  Leo didn’t push again until her body started to relax, then his hips went forward in one quick, short lunge.

         Lav cried out and grabbed at his arms.  He slid back again fast, pulling all but the head of his cock from her body.  Looking between them, he could see the blood on his shaft.  He looked back up and saw tears roll from the corners of her eyes.

         “Lav, Lavinia, darling…are you okay?” he asked, scared that he’d gone too far.

         She opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she calmed herself.  “Yes, don’t stop.  Please.  Don’t.  Stop.”

         He kissed her and eased himself back into her vagina.  The heat intensified as he slowly thrust more of his cock inside of her. 

         Lav lifted her knees and adjusted the angle of her hips.  Her face had relaxed and he heard a low hum issue from her throat.  Pain had given way to pleasure and he slid in further.

         “Oh, Leo, I like that,” she told him, panting lightly.

         Gratified, Leo churred and kept going.  Fighting his body’s need to begin pumping into her, he kept his inward slide slow and steady.  He wasn’t all in yet, but he was further than he expected to be.  Could her mutation allow her to adjust to his size?

         He would have asked her, but she wouldn’t know, so all he could do was continue.

         Leo pushed until he felt himself reach another obstruction, and realized he was all the way inside of her.

         He didn’t move.  The walls of her vagina felt so good around him, so tight.  Then Lav lifted her legs and crossed them over his shell, tilting herself up and pressing him closer to her.

         Leo began to thrust, pulling out and pressing in again in a gentle rhythm.  Lav moved her hips in response to his drive, her body instinctive in its reaction.  He felt muscles deep inside her begin to squeeze around him, to snap at his penis as it moved, and it was good, so good.  Leo churred and groaned, changing the speed of his thrusts.  Lavinia adjusted with him, her body in harmony with his.

         The pressure was building quickly; he could feel himself nearing his peak, the flood of sensation moving throughout his lower extremities.  Lav was moaning and keening beneath him, her head twisting from side to side.  Leo could tell she was nearing her climax.

         Leo began to thrust harder and faster, reaching now; wanting to give her release, wanting it for himself.

         “Lav, come for me.  S…show me you like this,” Leo whispered.

         “I l…lovvv…oh, oh Leonardo!” she cried out as her hips bucked against him, her hands reaching overhead to grab the metal frame on her bed.  Her body shook through her orgasm and she clenched tight around his cock.

         Leo lowered his head and snapped his hips forward, his own climax overtaking him.  His come rushed into her, forceful and strong, wave after wave filling her.  Leo shuddered and thrust a final time as his dick twitched out its final ejaculate, releasing all he had into her.

         Unwilling and unable to move, Leo labored to get his breathing under control.  Lavinia still shivered under him, her vaginal muscles clamping and unclamping in a regular rhythm.

         It was then that Leonardo felt a tingle, a small electrical jolt run through him.  His cock reacted to the feeling by twitching and jumping.  With surprising speed, his penis became completely and fully erect once more.  Leo moved his hips to gain relief, the need for release so much stronger this second time.

         He groaned and churred, the feeling exciting and different.  He began to thrust again, this time as hard and fast as he could.  Lav moaned, tightened her legs around his shell, and pulled him into her.

         Leo drove into her wet, tight pussy and felt the heady sensation of his orgasm run through him.  With one final hard thrust, he pumped his come into her again, sending it in a hot spray that he felt throughout his shaft.

         His enhanced physical conditioning was all that kept him from falling on Lavinia.  Even so, his arms trembled from his exertions.  Lav slowly lowered her legs, her eyes closed, the lashes moist.

         As much as he wanted to stay inside her, Leo forced himself to pull out.  Rolling onto his back, he saw that his cock was relatively clean, no blood and none of his own come.  A thin wet sheen of Lavinia’s juices still coated his shaft, but that was all.

         He reached down and tucked himself in; then turned to put his arms around Lav’s shoulder and pull her onto her side to face him.

         Leo rubbed his hand along the side of her face, stroking her cheek until she opened her eyes to look at him.

         “Thank you.  That meant a lot to me.  You mean a lot to me,” he told her, holding her eyes.

         Her lips twitched up into a small smile.  “And you to me.  I’ve waited a lifetime to find someone to make me feel whole.  To…to complete me.”

         “Am I that someone?” Leo asked.

         “Yes,” she answered forcefully.

         “Good.  Because I want you to stay here with us, Lavinia.  Stay here with us, be with us wherever we may go, forever.  Can you make that commitment?” he requested fervently.

         Her response was just as strong.  “Of course I can.  It’s all I’ve ever wanted Leonardo.  Are you guys offering to be my family?”

         “We already are, beautiful crazy woman.  Don’t you understand that?”

         “I’m beginning to.  I can be dense sometimes.  You still want me?” she teased.

         “Never any question of that.”  Leo leaned in to kiss her.

         After a few moments, he pressed her to put her head on his shoulder. With her snuggled deeply into his arms, her head resting on him, Leo felt contentment sweep through him. This was as it should be, Lavinia lying in bed with him, a part of his small family. He had done it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,835  
> Chapter Pairing: a glimpse of Leo/Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: Het, adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey observes his older brothers in the shower with Lav, and it triggers a memory of Leo’s first time with her. Lav confides in Mikey about the Purple Dragons.

         Mikey was dreaming.  It was one his favorite dreams, when he was pronounced the Battle Nexus champion, and the crowd was cheering as he waved.  In his dream, Raph came over and poked him in the armpit.

         Mikey rolled and grumbled on the bed.  In his dream he shoved Raph and lifted his hand to wave once more to his adoring fans.  Raph poked him again, this time with a sai.

         That hurt, and Mikey woke with a start.  Looking around a little wildly, Mikey saw Raph wasn’t even in the bed.  The only one there was Donatello, and he was fast asleep.

         Shell, his armpit still felt like someone was poking him.  Lifting his arm to rub at the spot, Mikey discovered the hand cuff key.  Chagrined, Mikey plucked it from its hiding place, vaguely wondering where his cuffs were.

         He heard the shower running and crawled off of the bed.  _“Hmmm, wonder if Lav and Raph are still cuffed together?”_ he thought, walking in that direction.

         Mikey leaned into the bathroom and saw Leo, Lav and Raph jammed together in the shower stall, jammed being the operative word.  Leo’s back was against the wall, with Lav’s legs wrapped around him, his cock buried deep in her pussy.  Raph was behind her, his dick thrusting into her tight little ass.

         Mikey groaned as he backed out.  He was still half asleep and the shower stall was just too damn small for him to be able to get in on the action anyway. 

         He stumbled back to the bed, his mind still struggling with the mystery of his cuffs.  Halfway there, he saw something orange underneath the bed, and he dropped to all fours.  Sure enough, there were his handcuffs.

         Groping around, his fingers finally grabbed his cuffs and he pulled them out.

         “Did you miss me babies?” he crooned, hugging the cuffs tightly to his chest.

         “Mmpf.  What Mikey?”  Donny sat up sleepily.

         Mikey’s head popped up over the edge of the mattress.  “Umm, nothing Don.  Go back to sleep.”

         “’Kay.”  Don rolled over and began breathing deeply again.

         Mikey crawled back into bed and rolled over onto his shell.  He put the cuffs on his plastron and placed his hands behind his head.  Staring up at the ceiling, Mikey could hear the water splashing in the bathroom, and then the sounds of two Turtles churring in chorus with Lav’s moans.

         If they kept this up, Mikey was gonna have another boner.

         Bathroom showers were beginning to play a pretty important role in their lives.  Mikey grinned to himself, remembering that a shower had led to Lav losing her virginity to Leonardo.

         ‘Course, they didn’t think Mikey knew.  He noticed Leo’s strange behavior in the Battle Shell coming back from the trawler incident.  No way would Leo work on his katana in a moving vehicle unless he had something else to do when it stopped.

         It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was.  Leo had that determined look on his face that said ‘I’ve got a plan’.  And sure enough, when they got back to the garage, somehow Leo and Lav didn’t quite make it to the elevator in time to ride down with the rest of them.

         Mikey had time enough for a quick rinse and back down to the kitchen to work on that pizza when Leo showed up.  Lav strolled by without glancing at them; then a few minutes later Raph and Don were in the kitchen.  Leo said it was time for him to get cleaned up, trying to sound all nonchalant, and he left his brothers.

         While Raph and Don argued about toppings, Mikey popped his head out of the kitchen in time to see Leo go into his hallway, not up the stairs to the showers.  Before his brothers noticed, Mikey was back to work on their pizza.  His mind, however, was elsewhere.  He was wishing Leo good luck.

         When the pizza was down, Mikey challenged Raph to a video game to try and run some adrenaline out of his system.  Both his brothers figured it was due to the fight they’d had, not knowing what Mikey knew.  No one commented on Leo’s disappearance; he wasn’t that big a fan of Mikey’s strange midnight pizza concoctions anyway.

         After Raph and Don drifted off to their rooms for the night, Mikey slipped down the hallway to Leo’s room and pushed the door open softly.  The bed was empty.

         Chuckling to himself, Mikey climbed the stairs two at a time and hit the sack.

         Of course, Mikey being Mikey, he needed to let Leo know he wasn’t a complete fool.  The next morning at practice, try as they might, both Leo and Lav behaved just a little differently to each other.

         So Mikey enjoyed himself by aiming barbs and innuendoes at them.

         “Leo, maybe you should show us that move where you _thrust_ with the katana.”  
         “Geez, Leo, she’s practiced that three times already, it’s not as though it was her _first_.”  
         “Hey, Lav, did you get enough _sleep_ last night?”  


         A big part of the fun was watching Lav blush, but even more fun was the scowl he earned from Leo each time.  Because after the first couple of verbal jabs, Leo caught on that Mikey knew. 

         When practice was over, Leo pulled Mikey aside.

         “What was that all about?” Leo asked.

         Mikey gave him his most innocent look.  “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout bro’.”

         Leo crossed his arms and stared back at Mikey.  Mikey opened his eyes wide.

         Leo sighed.  “Mikey, do you think you can keep this to yourself for a while?”

         “Yeah, sure Leo,” Mikey replied and then grinned evilly.  “What’s in it for me?”

         Leo stood looking at him, his mouth pinched the way it got when he knew he was gonna have to give in to something.  “What do you want?”

         “Nothing major, dude, ‘cause I figure the way you two are acting, you’re gonna give away your secret to Don and Raph soon enough.  I just want extra sparring time with her.  And don’t like, drag her away so fast when I get her to myself.  I wanna know if she likes me.”

         Leo rubbed his forehead.  He didn’t want to give in, Mikey could tell, but he was gonna do it.

         “Fine.  You spar with her in afternoon practice and tomorrow morning.  If you can talk her into spending some time with you, I’ll leave you be.  But no funny stuff and no making her uncomfortable.  Is that clear, Michelangelo?”

         Mikey’s head was bobbing up and down.  _“Yeah, yeah, Leo, whatever you say Leo, you’re the boss Leo.  You’re my freakin’ hero, Leo.  You’re a god, Leo.”_

         What he said out loud was, “No problemo.”

         For a little while, Mikey thought he was in control.  Raph and Don didn’t catch on for a couple of days, and Mikey got Lav to himself quite a bit in that time.  And for once in his life, he was very enthusiastic at practice.

         Actually, Mikey’s attitude probably helped keep Don and Raph from noticing how L squared (his new favorite name for the pair) were behaving.  His bros were so freaked out by his new zeal for training that they weren’t paying much attention to anything else.

         It was Leo _himself_ who gave away what he and Lav had become.  Their eagerness to be close to each other, hand holding they didn’t bother to hide, and the fact that she didn’t blush anymore when Leo touched her was such a giveaway Mikey really didn’t know why his brothers took even two days to catch on.

         Of course, the kicker was the afternoon he, Raph, and Don got back from a recon tour in the sewers.  They walked into the lair and there in the living room sat Lavinia, on Leo’s lap, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.  Caught right in the act of kissing.

          Raphael missed a step and almost fell flat on his face.  His jaw hung open in astonishment.  Donny’s face went completely, totally blank.  Mikey was surprised at their reaction.  Did they really think they had a chance to get to her first?  Against Leonardo?  Shell, even Mikey knew better.

         Mikey figured that was that for his extra time allotment with Lav.  Not having a bargaining chip would surely mean Leo would go back to monopolizing her.  But then Mikey figured out that as long as he kept showing up to practice on time and working really hard, Lav got to spend time with him.  At that point, Mikey knew Leo had played him.  And he didn’t care.

         One evening after dinner, Mikey had Lav seated at the kitchen table so he could do a sketch of her face.  He’d done a little sketching in the past, but she seemed to have brought back his muse.  They chatted while he drew, the lines filling in quickly under his pencil.

         Then she asked him, “Mikey, tell me about the Purple Dragons.”

         Mikey was taken aback.  “What about ‘em, babe?  They’re a gang.”

         “I know that,” she said.  “I want to know more.  How big are they, who do they report to, things like that.”

         Mikey set his sketch pad down on the table and studied her.  She looked at him in return, face unreadable.

         “Why?" he finally asked.

         “Is there some reason I shouldn’t know?”  Was her response.

         “Is there some reason why you should?”  Was his rejoinder.  He added, “Why don’t you ask Leo about them?”

         She glanced away from him and pursed her lips.  “I don’t want to worry him.”

         “Worry him with something about the Purple Dragons?  Maybe you should tell me what’s going on before I answer your question.”  Mikey was good at prying things out of people.

         Lav apparently decided that if she wanted answers, she’d have to supply some.  “My clinics are losing medical supplies and equipment.  They keep getting broken into just after a new delivery arrives.  The police can’t seem to catch anyone, and I don’t know how the thieves know when to break in.  The security cameras are blacked out each time.” 

         She paused and then continued, “It’s really beginning to be burdensome and costly.  I’m afraid I’m going to lose donor money if the problem isn’t resolved.  To top it off, night before last one of our trucks was hijacked and an entire shipment is gone.  There was some really expensive equipment for the new clinic in that truck.”

         “What makes you think it has something to do with the Purple Dragons?” Mikey asked.

         “A neighborhood boy told me.  He made me promise not to tell the police.  He said his brother is a Dragon and he heard him on the phone talking about stealing the truck.  If the police find out, the boy is sure his brother will get blamed.”

         “Not a good thing if he’s a Dragon,” Mikey commented.

         “I gathered as much.  The boy is really scared, Mikey.  But he’s trying to do the right thing.  So I want to know everything I can about the Purple Dragons to see if there’s a way to stop the thefts and keep that boys family safe,” Lav said, appealing to him.

         Mikey debated whether he should tell her.  They were all beginning to understand what she was capable of and it was a little scary.  However, he couldn’t seem to resist the look in her eyes as she pleaded with him for answers.

         So he gave in and told her everything; about Hun and how he’d once reported to the Shredder, how the Purple Dragons were under his control, about how he and Karai didn’t like each other but had a grudging working relationship.

         He told her the Purple Dragons had expanded beyond just a bunch of street thugs into an organized crime syndicate, and he told her not to mess with them.

         Mikey worded the last admonishment in his strongest terms.  “Lav, they will kill you as soon as look at you, especially Hun.  He is a nasty piece of work.  Do not mess with them.”

         Lavinia tilted her head to the side as he said this, just the tiniest smile etching her lips.  “Just what are you afraid I might do, Michelangelo?”

         It was that look that made Mikey wonder how much they didn’t yet know about Lav.  That look and the tone of voice.  It reminded Mikey of Leo, when his big brother went to that scary place in his head and bad guys wished they hadn’t been born.

         Mikey leaned across the table and said, “Lavinia, don’t do anything.”

         “Well,” she said, “I can’t make any promises.”

         “Then promise you’ll tell Leo about this,” Mikey urged.

         “I don’t particularly want to present you guys with another one of my problems,” Lav said.

         “You’re not presenting us with anything, Lav.  Hun’s been a thorn in our side for years,” Mikey assured her.

         Lav looked down at Mikey’s half-finished sketch.  “Maybe I’ll just let it drop,” she said.

         Mikey grinned.  “No you won’t.  Don’t even try that on me.  Tell Leo or I will.”

         Her head snapped up.  “Mikey, I told you all that in confidence.”

         “Uh, uh.  You didn’t say so.  Just remember, you’re the one who likes to play with words.”

         Her face flushed.  “Michelangelo, if you weren’t so completely adorable…”  She didn’t finish the sentence.  Rising from her chair she started to walk out of the kitchen.

         Mikey jumped up to follow.  “Where are you going?”

         “To talk to Leo of course.  You were right and I should have done so in the first place.”

         Mikey bounced along beside her.  “I like to hear about how I’m right.  I also like to hear how I’m adorable.  Or maybe handsome, or even hot…”

         They found Leo with Don and Raph in the garage.  Lav climbed onto a table, letting her legs swing as she told her story.  Don and Leo listened attentively.  Raph was doing something to his motorcycle and studiously avoided looking at her.

         That meant only one thing, that Raph had stuck his foot in his mouth during some conversation with Lav.  When Raph was the one that should apologize, he always evaded the issue.

         When she finished her story, Leo asked, “What would you have done if you were still on your own Lav?”

         She hesitated for a second.  Mikey could see Leo was still working his way through her secrets.  He could have told her she should give in on that too.

         “Honestly, I would have staked out one of the clinics after it received a shipment and waited to see who showed up.”

         Don frowned.  “And done what?” he wanted to know.

         Lav shrugged.  “Followed them back to wherever they were taking things and gotten back my stuff.”

         “You do understand these are violent people, don’t you?”  Leo held her eyes.

         “Yes,” she answered.

         Raph finally spun around, wiping grease from his arm.  “Hell, Leo, she ain’t afraid of hardly anything, are ya’ babe?  Especially if she’s got her _family_ ta back her up.”

         Lav’s feet stopped swinging.  She turned her head in slow motion to regard Raph, who was staring at her with an impudent look on his face.

         “Did I ask anyone to help me with this?” she said to him, her voice deeper than normal.

         Raph’s face reddened.  Something was eating him, and he had decided to push the issue.  Mikey guessed Raph didn’t realize she would fight back.

         “Nonetheless, we’re going to,” Leo pronounced.  Lav turned her attention back to him.

         “Are you sure, Leo?  If I think about this a little longer, I can probably figure out a way to have the police solve the problem.  I just needed to know more about the Purple Dragons.”

         “You have a leak in your organization, Lavinia.  Someone is telling the Dragons about your business.  Until you know who that someone is, you can’t put yourself out there with the police.  Hun will find out.”

         “Yeah, and besides, screwing with Hun is sorta a personal mission of ours,” Mikey informed her.

         “If we’re goin’ ta look for a fight with the Dragons, then Casey comes along,” Raph said.

         Lav gave him her attention again.  Raph told her, “Nobody knows as much about the Purple Dragons as Casey does.  He probably knows where they been takin’ your stuff.”

         “That’s true Lav,” Don said.  “Casey’s been fighting them since he was a kid.”

         “We don’t need ta stake out anything if Case knows where they got the stuff.  We can just go there ‘n get it back.”  Raph was carefully looking at his hands, swiping at them with an oil rag.

         Lav’s face softened.  “Are you sure, Raphael?”

         He glanced up quickly at her face, then a corner of his mouth lifted.  “Yeah, no sweat.  Beats sittin’ around here doin’ nothin’.”

         Okay, so he apologized, sort of. A Raph kind of apology. Lavinia understood.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,610  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Mikey  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest, bondage, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Don thinks about his brother's personalities and each ones reaction to Leo's conquest of Lav. Unable to sleep, Don turns to Mikey for assistance.

         Donny had started to doze back off again after Mikey woke him, but just as he was beginning to drift, he heard the sounds from the shower.  Reaching up, he grabbed a pillow and crammed it over his head, turning over.  Now he was facing Mikey, who had flipped onto his side and was snoring lightly.

         The cuffs Don had presented him with were draped over his shell, his arm cradling them as though they were some chain link teddy bear.

         Don rolled his eyes and thought, _"Oh great, I've given him something to obsess over."_

         As though that was ever a problem.  Mikey's obsessions were famous.  Pizza, comic books, video games, and being the Turtle Titan to name a few.  His obsession with Lavinia was one of them.

         Mikey was the only one of the four who hadn't thought he would be Lav's first.  He would have jumped at the chance were it presented to him, but Mikey was way too realistic. 

         Unlike Leo, who was ever the pragmatist.  He followed a particular line of action to a successful outcome, in this case, being the turtle that popped the proverbial cherry.

         Of his brothers, Raph was really the most complicated.  His emotions were always right there for the world to see, controlling him more than the other way around.  If Don were issuing labels, he'd have to slap at least three on his hot-headed brother; Pessimist, Cynic and Skeptic.

         With that kind of a mix rolling around inside Raphael, it was no wonder he wore his passions like a second skin.  And even though he would sometimes give in to doubts about his own self-worth, in actuality, his contributions to the team dynamic were incontrovertible.

         Don thought he and Lav tended toward the partly skeptical, somewhat optimistic.  Don was very skeptical when it came to factual things; ever the scientist, he wanted proof.  He was also optimistic in his tendency to take a favorable view of perceived outcomes.

         This was why he had never wanted to be the leader.  Don was absolutely sure that combination was what had gotten his brothers all killed in the alternate universe.  Better to leave leadership to someone who was more practical, to Leo.

         That’s what Mikey had done with regards to Lavinia.  He’d left it to Leo to take care of making Lav stay with them, to getting her to be part of the family, and to taking her virginity.  Mikey had been very, very happy knowing Leo would do all of those things.

         Don normally would have been right there along with Mikey, awaiting the inevitable outcome.  It was inevitable, after all.  Too many things dovetailed together to make it anything other than that.  And Leo’s own personality took care of the rest.  It was just that Don let his emotions cloud his better judgment; they made him feel selfish and greedy.

         He thought he had it under control after his talk with Leo.  It reared up again at the sight of Leo and Lav with their mouths pressed together.

         He spent the rest of that long sleepless night coming to grips with the sight and the knowledge that Lav was no longer a virgin.  Because of Leo, his brother.  What got him past that critical stage of hurt and denial was that deep inside, he really loved Leo.  Way beyond simple brotherly love.  And he knew Leo felt the same way about Don.  So in essence, Don wasn’t losing Lav or Leo, because Leo wouldn’t let that happen.

         Don was so overjoyed at that epiphany he showed up early for practice the next morning and worked extra hard.  When practice was over and Don had gone back to his lab, Leo joined him.

         “Don, I wanted to let you know how well you did at practice this morning,” Leo said.

         Don smiled at his older brother shyly.  “I figured I owed you that much for putting up with me.”

         “What do you mean?” Leo asked, concerned.

         “You know, for being kind of a jerk.  About you and Lav.”

         Leo walked over and ran his hand up Donny’s arm, touching tenderly.  His other hand cupped Don’s face.

         “You have never been a jerk, Donatello,” he said in the low, husky voice that always sent a shiver down Don’s spine.

         “W . . . we’re good then?” Don whispered.

         “It’s all good, Don.  Everything.”  Leo leaned in to kiss Don, softly and deeply.

         When he broke the kiss, Leo ran his thumb slowly across Don’s mouth and let his amber eyes capture Don’s dark brown ones.

         “Don, Donny.  Don’t worry about anything, okay?  I promise I’ll take care of everything.”

         Don’s voice was a lump in his throat.  He swallowed before murmuring, “Everything?”

         “Yes.”  Leo squeezed Don’s bicep for emphasis.   _“Everything.”_

         They heard Lav call, “Hey, guys, it’s lunchtime.  Come and get it before the grease sets.”

         Don and Leo looked at each other and burst out laughing.

         “Where do you suppose she got that from?” Don sputtered.

         Leo took hold of Don’s hand and pulled him towards the door.  “I don’t know.  You ask her while you eat.”

         It didn’t take long for Don to understand that Leo was using Lav to get him to the table for regular meals.  He knew that was a sore subject for his brothers and Master Splinter; trying to drag Don away from a project to eat something.  With Lav there, it was like he was able to keep working because he could just talk to her about his projects.

         They monopolized most meals with their conversation, frequently becoming so animated that Don would take to writing notes on the paper napkins.  His brothers and father would smile at him indulgently, and Don always left the table feeling happy.  Full and happy.

         The world might have been right side up for Don and Mikey, but for Raph it was a different story.  He and Leo must have had some kind of talk, because Raph wasn’t going after _him_.  His pessimistic side had already forewarned him that Leo was going to get to Lav first and his skeptical side kept him from believing that Leo would ever share.

         It kept him from blowing up when he first saw Leo and Lav in an intimate moment.

         But it became brilliantly clear Raph expected something more from Lavinia herself.  Maybe he thought it would be like a bolt of lightning, she would go from virgin to willingly offering herself to three other males in a matter of hours.  Raph didn’t seem to understand that she needed some adjustment time.

         That they’d had a minor dust up was apparent when Lav came in to the garage to tell the brothers about her problems with the Purple Dragons.  Raph grew sullen at her approach and he turned his back during her entire recitation.

         Whatever had caused the friction between the two came out when Raph finally turned and made a caustic comment, directed at Lavinia.  She met it with a low challenge of her own, barely disguised, and it had surprised the shell out of Raph.  It was becoming apparent to all of them that she wasn't the type to be walked on.

         Don was pretty sure Raph liked it.  His previously antagonistic attitude changed to one of grudging respect and he even offered up Casey's services.  Lav proved she was quick to forgive, her face betraying for an instant to anyone who cared to look, that she was becoming quite fond of Raphael.  Raphael had cared to look.

         "Think you can get hold of Case tonight, Raph?" Mikey asked.

         "Probably, if the bone head took his phone with him.  I'll get him ta ask around, see what he can find out."

         Lav grinned and shot a look at Mikey.  "Maybe they have a clubhouse.  Where they all hang out and sharpen their knives."

         Mikey cracked up at her reference to the movie 'Big Trouble in Little China', a favorite of theirs.  She was giggling and swinging her feet again.

         Don shook his head and rolled his eyes at Leo.  Maybe her hanging out so much with Mikey wasn't the best of ideas.  She was getting to be just like him.

         Raph had managed to reach Casey, who was out on a date with April.  He told Raph he didn’t know anything about the thefts, but he’d ask around and find out.  Just not tonight, if his pal caught his drift.

         Raph did.  He told Casey to let him know when he was going out so Raph could help him shake some things loose.  Since Lav was actually listening to the conversation, Raph avoided saying he’d help Casey beat the shit out of someone.

         When Raph hung up, Leo turned to contemplate Lavinia.  She kept swinging her long legs and stared back at him.  Her legs were actually starting to hypnotize Don; he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of them.  The fact that she was wearing a skirt didn’t help.

         “It may take them a few days to find out something,” Leo told her.

         “I understand,” Lav responded.

         “In that time it wouldn’t be prudent for someone to decide to go about looking for information on her own,” Leo stated.

         “One should always strive for prudence,” Lav said impudently.

         “One should also strive for understanding,” Leo said.  “As in, Lavinia, you are not to go about messing with the Purple Dragons alone.”

         “Not alone,” Lavinia repeated.

         Leo crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge.  Contemplating her, he asked Don, “Based on that response, what are the chances she will follow my directive?”

         Don grinned.  “Considering her desire for exactitude in verbal communication, I would say the chances are extremely minimal.”

         “That’s what I thought.”  Turning back to his lover, he told her firmly, “Lavinia, do not do anything about this situation without us.  I want your word.”

         Lav grimaced, and said, “Really, Leo.  I want to promise, I do.  But I’m conflicted.  If I’m offered a chance to do something on my own, I should take it.”

         “Then we’re going back to the escort system.”  He lifted a hand as she started to protest.  “That works out for both of us.  It keeps you from going off alone and it gives you backup if something does happen.  Fair enough?”

         She sighed and pursed her lips in a smile.  “Very fair, considering.  Old habits die hard.”

         “Following my rules means _you_ won’t.  Clear?” he said, his words carrying a double meaning.

         Lav tilted her head coquettishly.  “We’re clear.”

         Try as he might, Don could not go back to sleep.  The sounds from the bathroom were getting to him and he was waking up, in more ways than one.  Opening his eyes he saw Mikey’s cute ass just a hand span away.

         Shell, Mikey had _his_ rump once tonight, seemed only fair that Don turn the tables.  His hand snaked out and he rubbed Mikey’s butt, gently but firmly.  Mikey squirmed in his sleep, his tail twitching as he pressed back against Don’s hand.

         Encouraged, Don petted his brother’s ass, moving his hand across the soft flesh.  Mikey responded with a churr, rolling over onto his plastron.

         Taking that as a sign, Don inched his way to the edge of the bed and found the tube of lubricant.  He coated his finger, then moved back to position himself behind Mikey, spreading his brothers legs enough to crawl between them and tilting Mikey’s hips up slightly.

         Somehow Mikey was still asleep.  Don found that to be a little exciting, and his cock began to beg to be let out.  Don groaned, holding on as he carefully rolled his finger around Mikey’s tight hole.  He watched as Mikey’s cock made its appearance, slowly filling out.

         Mikey moaned and shifted just a bit, opening his legs wider and pushing his rump into the air.  Don pushed his finger in stealthily, going very gently past the snug ring of muscle.  Mikey’s eyelids fluttered, and he opened his eyes with a big sigh.

         “Damn, Donny.  When did you wake up?” he murmured, his voice still coarse with sleep.

         “Which part of me do you mean?  Your brothers have been going at it with Lav in the shower a while and I’m sorry, but it’s hard to sleep with a boner.  I was afraid I’d roll over and hurt myself.”

         “So why are you still using your finger?”  Mikey, ever the wise guy.

         Don churred, and let his cock drop down.  Removing his finger from Mikey’s ass, Don stroked his own cock to full erection and lubed it.  He leaned over his brother, letting his plastron scrape against Mikey’s shell, enjoying the sensuous sound and placing his dick against Mikey’s opening.

         Mikey wiggled up more, letting his legs open even wider.  Accepting the invitation, Don pushed in and filled his brother.  Mikey was tight; so tight and warm, and Donny began to push into him.  Mikey churred and panted, rocking with Don's thrusts, making Donny churr.

         Don reached to grab Mikey's erection, which was hard against the sheets, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

         "H . . . harder Don!" Mikey groaned, moving his hips.

         Don snapped forward, grinding his cock into Mikey's ass and hitting his prostate.

         Mikey yelped, "Yes, Don~ _ny_ , more, more."

         Mikey's cock was leaking freely, slicking Don's hand as he pumped.  Mikey's hand snaked under him, and grabbed at Don's, trying to make his brother increase his speed.

         Don took his hand off Mikey's dick, and twisted Mikey's wrist, pulling his hand away.

         "N . . . no, Mikey.  No hands," Don told him in a low mutter.

         "Don!" Mikey moaned.  "Please!"

         Don's eyes fell on the cuffs; Mikey’s orange leather wrapped cuffs.  Continuing his thrusts, he grabbed the cuffs and snapped Mikey's wrist into one, then grabbed his other wrist, bringing it behind his back.  Mikey struggled just a bit as he realized what Don was doing, but Don slowed his rocking, sliding in and out ever so gently.

         "Fuck, Don, okay, okay!" Mikey cried, putting his other hand behind his back.

         Don chuckled and snapped the cuffs shut.  With Mikey thus subdued, Don changed the rhythm of his thrusts, driving himself deeper and faster.  He felt Mikey pushing his cock against the bedding, rubbing hard against the sheets.  Don grabbed his brother's cock, and Mikey choked, sobbing his relief.

         Feeling Mikey squirm under him, Don increased the speed of his thrusts, squeezing his hand around Mikey's dick.  Don panted, gave out a low, throaty churr at the feeling of Mikey all around him; Mikey hot and willing and moaning Don's name, over and over.

         "A l . . . little harder, Mikey?" Don leaned over and crooned against Mikey's neck.

         "Yes, yes, Don.  H . . . harder," Mikey husked, driving himself back against Don.

         "You want to come?" Don teased him, tightening his grip on Mikey's cock.

         "Don!  Yes, yes, yes, yes..!" Mikey keened, moving his head back and forth.

         Don's eyes narrowed, sweat beading on his face as he pushed, and pushed and _pushed_ into hot, tight Mikey.  He pumped Mikey's cock faster, making Mikey gasp and plead...

         Mikey came, splattering across Don's fingers.  His come dripped onto the sheets, soaking into the mattress as he shook, the vibration traveling throughout his body and into Don's cock.

         It pushed Don over into a shuddering climax, his come spilling in a hot rush and filling his brother.

         Don was slow in pulling out.  Mikey was face down, hands trapped in his cuffs, breathing hard.  Don rolled over next to him, breathing in gasps.

         Someone started clapping.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 700  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph thinks about teamwork and his bond with Leo.

         When they were in sync, Raph and Leo could do the teamwork thing frighteningly well.  They could be two halves of a whole.  In the shower with Lavinia was a good example.

         Leo had picked her up and leaned against the wall, impaling her on his cock and then waited as Raph lined himself up and pushed into her ass.  They found their rhythm immediately; pushing as one, rocking into her.

         They exchanged no words, but their speed increased simultaneously.  They exchanged no looks, but each pumped harder concurrently.  This was years of training; years of brotherhood.

         This was their teamwork.  Together and of the same mind they were formidable.

         The pseudo-shower took off the rest of the edge for Raphael, leaving him relaxed and in a good mood.  Even better was the show they received upon exiting the bathroom.

         All three of them began clapping as Donny rolled off a hand cuffed Mikey.

         "Fuck yeah," Raph chortled.  "I think we should give that performance a two thumbs up, what do ya’ think, Lav?"

         Lavinia was smiling hugely.  "Oh, I'm biased.  I always give Don's performance high ratings."

         Don felt his face grow warm.

         "Hey, Mikey, how many does that make for ya’ tonight?" Raph called.

         Mikey mumbled something, his voice muffled by the bed.

         "What was that?" Leo asked.

         Mikey turned his head.  "I lost count.  Can someone, uh, get the cuffs off now?"

         Lav had put on her robe, and now she pulled it tighter around her.  "I'm not getting back on that bed until it has clean sheets."

         They looked at the crumpled, slightly wet, and muddy bedding.

         "You have a point," Leo conceded.

         Mikey twisted his body and looked over at them.  "I'll be glad to help change them if someone will take off these cuffs."

         Donny moaned and got off of the bed.  "So much for sleep."

         Lav went to the closet and pulled out fresh linens.

         Raph told Don, "You should be better at missing a little sleep than the rest of us brainiac."

         "Hello!" Mikey yelled, "about these cuffs . . . . "

         "Okay Mikey.  Keep your shell on.  Where is the key?" Leo asked.

         Mikey looked sheepish.  "Well, it was, like, under my armpit."

         "Eww," Donny said disgustedly.

         Raph growled, "If it's still there ya ain't gettin out of those cuffs with my help."

         "Well it's not," Mikey stated, and then he admitted, "I'm not sure where it is now."

         "If it's on the bed, we'll find it soon enough.  Someone help Mikey get up so I can strip off the dirty sheets," Lav requested.

         Raph walked over to grab Mikey's arm.  As he stepped back, his foot came down on something hard.  It was the key.

         "Found it," he said, and turned Mikey around unceremoniously, unlocking the cuffs.

         Lav went about efficiently changing the bedding, stripping off the dirty linens, using towels to pad the wetter areas of the mattress, and slipping on fresh sheets.

         Don grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the end of the bed, and all five of them crawled back in.

         “Shell yeah.”  Raph sighed in contentment.  He pulled Lav’s head down on his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

         The others settled in around them, a nice compact bundle, tucked in tight for warmth.

         The gentle rise and fall of Lav’s shoulders told Raph she had gone to sleep.  Mikey had started to snore, and Don was passed out.

         Raph glanced over at Leo.  His brother lay on his shell, hands behind his head, eyes almost, but not quite shut.

         Raph grinned.  Leo wouldn’t go to sleep until Raph did.  This wasn’t part of their competition, this was pure Leo; he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew Raph was safely sleeping.

         How many nights, Raph wondered, had Leo stayed up waiting for him to come home?  He didn’t wait up when Don was working on a project, because he knew Don wasn’t going anywhere.

         It was a long time before he realized Leo even did that, and even longer before he understood it wasn’t because Leo was trying to keep Raph on a leash.  Leo waited up because he _cared_.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,417  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo seeks advice from Master Splinter and then discusses potentially life altering decisions with Lav. Raph asks for Leo's blessing.

         Leo could feel the fatigue down to his bones.  He would have to get up in a couple of hours, and a power nap would help.  He knew damn well Raph wasn’t getting out of the bed when he had a sleeping, warm Lav on top of him.  The problem was that years of waiting and worrying about his hot headed brother had ingrained in him the need to hear Raph’s deep breathing in order to be able to himself sleep.

         Lav had changed Raph just a little.  He didn’t go out nearly as often and he didn’t stay out nearly as late as he used to.  And he didn’t go out nearly as much looking for the worst kind of fights possible.

         Leo was grateful for the change.  The burden of leadership wasn’t so heavy with Raph off his back.  Though Leo wasn’t sure if Lav truly understood Raph any better than they did, she did have the uncanny ability to know what Raph needed.

         Raph had needed her.   For Leo, letting go was hard.  So he did what he had done his entire life to resolve a personal dilemma.  He spoke to his father.

            "Master Splinter," Leo began.

            His father stopped him with an outstretched palm.  "Leonardo, you wish to tell me you and Lavinia have feelings for one another."

            Leo looked up in surprise.  "Yes, sensei."

            "And have these feelings progressed to a more physical level?"

            "They have, Master."

            Master Splinter nodded.  "Good.  It is what I had hoped for."

            "Master Splinter?  You... _wanted_ this to happen?"

            His father sighed.  "I sensed that Lavinia had come to New York, my son.  If there was a woman for my sons, she would have been my choice.  She is a _good_ woman, Leonardo.  A proud woman.  A woman who would settle for no less than the type of man you have become."

            "How...?"  Leo cleared this throat.  "Father, how could you have known we would meet?"

            "I did not.  I had only hoped that _you_ would sense her unique energy, and be drawn to her.  You just did not realize what was happening."

            "Nor, I think, did she."

            "No.  I fear she would have withdrawn had she suspected.  That you would be together was decided by Fate.  Other decisions, harder ones, will have to be made by you."

            "I don't understand, Father," Leo said.

            Master Splinter eyed his son before speaking, "What of your brothers?"

            Leo lowered his eyes for a moment.  "That is why I have come to you, sensei."

            "Yes, it is a difficult matter.  Did you think of them when you undertook this course of action?"

            Leo found it hard to answer, but he knew he couldn't lie.  "Only somewhat, Father.  I'm afraid I let my own desires drive me."

            "Possibly the best choice considering what was involved.  I have watched you, my son.  You handled a very delicate undertaking with gentle consistency.  The barriers she had built would have been insurmountable to anyone less adroit than you were."

            Leo, confused, answered, "Thank you, Father.  But I still have a problem to overcome."

            "Yes, you do.  I think, first, you must consider her wishes. Has she given you a reason to believe that she has feelings towards any of your brothers?"

            "She has, Father.  I have also seen her interactions with them.  Particularly Raphael and Donatello."

            "Raphael has his passions and does not hide them.  Donatello also has passions, which he is adept at hiding.  Tell me of their feelings for her."

            "You have seen Raphael, Father.  He is very clear about his attraction.  As for Donny..."

            "He has been upset with you, I think," Master Splinter finished for him.

            Leo blinked.  "We spoke of this some time ago, Father.  Don and I.  When I realized he was trying to hide how he felt from me.  I...I told him we needed, as a family . . . that we must sha . . . ."

            Master Splinter watched Leo's face intently as his oldest son attempted to say the words which needed to come out into the open.  He saw his son's pain and mortification at feelings which Leo would consider dishonorable.

            "Leonardo."  Master Splinter came around the table to place a hand on his sons shoulder.  "It is completely understandable that this should be difficult for you.  Your feelings in the matter are perfectly normal.  It is easy to speak to your brothers about sharing something which you do not possess.  It is much harder to work so hard for something that is so rare, and then to share it willingly.  That is why her feelings in the matter are so important."

            "I think she is looking to me for direction, Father.  In her world, the outside world, a female doesn't cleave to more than one male."

            Master Splinter had begun to shake his head partway through Leo's statement.  "No, my son that is where you must adjust your thinking.  The outside world is _not_ Lavinia's world.  She is a ninja.  When she was driven from her clan, her only choice was to disguise herself in that world in order to hide there.  She is also a mutant.  Because she was born to look like other humans, she was better able to wear their disguise."

            He folded his hands together, then continued, "What Lavinia prizes above all else, Leonardo, is _family_.  It is the one thing she has always desired, and the one thing which she has never had.  To feel this special bond with you, this closeness, is all that will matter to her.  To be able to have that with your brothers, that would give her security.  But only if it is _real_."

            "I know how I feel, sensei, as does she.  It is difficult to hide one's true feeling from an empath."

            Master Splinter chuckled.  "Yes, that is very true.  This is why she seeks your blessing.  She has sensed your brother’s ardor.  She responds to it because it speaks to something deep inside, just as your passion spoke to her.  What is your hesitation?"

            "I don't wish to be jealous, Master.  I am afraid I am not worthy of her for this feeling."

            "Yet you share yourself with your brothers.  Surely, she must know that.  Has she spoken of jealousy to you?"

            Leo frowned.  "I never thought of it, sensei.  We've never spoken of it."

            "Trust me, Leonardo, she knows.  It has become normal and natural between you and your brothers.  It would seem normal and natural to Lavinia as well."

            Leo looked down, away from his father's searching eyes.  He hadn't thought of their relationship in this way.  How could he think that she would be less to him if she gave more to his brothers?  He and his brothers shared one another, and it had made them stronger, brought them closer together.

            He thought carefully of what he had seen of Lavinia's interactions with his family.  He had seen the soft look in her eyes as she worked with Donatello.  He'd seen the laughter that filled them when she played games with Michelangelo, or how joyful they became when he was teaching her to skateboard.

            He'd also seen how the color of her eyes would change to a deep emerald when she was with Raphael.  How when she and Raph practiced together their eyes would lock and hold, both challenging and promising.  How those two would sit together on the couch to watch sports, she so close as to be nearly touching him.

            Raph would casually sling an arm over the back of the sofa behind her and she wouldn't as much as twitch.  Relaxed, even though she was practically nestled against his shoulder.

            Leo knew his brothers were keyed up; waiting.  He couldn't tell her no, don't take this to the next level.  He understood that now, understood himself and what his misgivings had been.  Master Splinter had helped him to see everything.

            When Leo looked up again, Master Splinter could tell he had found peace with his decision.

            "Master Splinter.  Thank you, Father.  I think I understand now.  The five of us have so much to give each other.  As a family."

            “Family is good.  My son, it is everything.  I am most pleased.”

            Leo bowed himself out as his Father dismissed him.  At the door, he paused to survey the lair.  Mikey was watching something on television, Don seated on a nearby chair, flipping through a large book.  He spotted Raph leaning against the kitchen door, sipping on a beer and talking to Lav as she washed the dinner dishes.

            Everyone relaxed, content.  He wanted it to remain like this.  The sights and sounds of a happy family.  He had just one thing to do to keep it this way forever.

            He had to find a way to tell Lavinia yes, that it was okay for her to be with his brothers.  A way to tell her that didn’t sound like a command.  A way that let her know it was her choice.

         The approach he chose was the same as he had used in his seduction of her.  Gentle conversation as they lay in bed together, talking about family and about needs.  He drew her to talk about Don, Raph and Mikey, getting her to tell him more how she _felt_ rather than simple interactions.

         She caught on quickly, possibly because it was as much in the forefront of her mind as it was in his.  They had shared a week together, a week where each day ended with her in his bed.  The joy was undiminished as they clung to each other, enjoying the intimate touching and giving of themselves to one another.

         One night after they had made love, Lavinia raised herself on her elbow to look down into Leonardo’s face.

         He smiled up at her, waiting for her to speak.  Her look was concentrated, determined; the look that came over her when she needed to say something important to him.

         “Leo, why do you ask how I feel about your brothers?” she asked.

         Leo decided to be straight forward.  “Because I know how they feel about you.”

         “Is it anything like the way you feel about each other?”  She pressed on without waiting for an answer.  “I know you are all intimate.  I’ve known for quite some time.  I..I think it’s _beautiful_.”

         Leo slowly sat up, facing her.  “You’re not put off by our arrangement?”

         “No,” she said forcefully.  “I’m not as conventional as you may think, Leo.  I don’t believe that everything has to fit into someone else’s compact mold of morality.  To me what is right is what works for each individual, and that each is happy and unhurt by the arrangement.”

         She looked down for a moment; then when she met his eyes again he saw hers were moist with unshed tears.  “Leo, I’ve seen things, ugly things, in this world.  People who aren’t satisfied with what they have and want more and are content to take it by force.  So many people who haven’t learned to find common cause or shared joy.  You guys have.  With so many hardships to face, you’ve still managed to find the one simple thing you do have and that’s each other.  I’d like to find that too.”

         Leo pressed his forehead to hers, then his lips.  “I want you to,” he said finally.

         Lav whispered, “Are you sure?  I’ve worried what you would think of me.”

         “That you are a beautiful, loving, caring person?  Too late, I already think that,” Leo whispered back.

         They had all spent the week playing chaperone for Lavinia, fearing that she might seek out more knowledge about the Purple Dragons on her own.  Leo had explained that not only would it be dangerous, but that she would be giving herself away to their mortal enemies.  She was slowly learning not to be as independent as she’d been and it was hard.

         To make it fair, Leo set up a rotating schedule, so each of the brothers took turns dropping her wherever she needed to be and picking her up.  This had worked well until Raph’s patience had worn thin.

            Lavinia called to tell Leo where she could be picked up one evening during Mikey’s turn in the rotation.  Leo snapped the shell cell shut and told Raph, “She’s back at her apartment.  I’ll send Mikey after her.”

            “I’m goin’,” Raph said.

            Leo stared at him in surprise.  “Raph, its Mikey’s turn.”

            “Don’t care, Leo.  I-I can’t wait any more.”  Raph’s hands were clenched, a faint flush on his cheeks.  Trying to stay calm; not get angry.  Needing Leo’s permission.

            Leo waited.  He wasn’t going to push.  It had taken too long to get Raph to understand that Leo was in control.  He didn’t want to undo all the work it had taken to get to this point.

            Raph, a little more composed, continued, “Leo, I gotta know now, okay?  All week, I b . . . been _smelling_ her on ya’, smelling you on her.  If she wants me too, then I gotta know.”

            Leo struggled with his own emotions.  He knew the time would come when he’d have to share, to give his brothers their chance with Lavinia.  He’d had her to himself for a week.  It wasn’t enough.  Never would be, he realized.  But that wasn’t how his family worked.  For them to continue to work, he’d have to let her be with his brothers, if she wanted to.  Only if she wanted to.  That was all Raph was asking, to have his chance.

            Leo nodded once, stiffly, and added, “You be careful with her.  Don’t hurt her.”

            Raph stiffened.  “Hey, I ain’t a savage, ya’ know.  I can be gentle.”

            “That’s not what I meant, Raph,” Leo replied calmly.  “You’ve got to make sure she understands you care about her.  That it’s not just about sex.”

            “Well, it ain’t.”  Raph worked his mouth, trying to find the right words.  Finally he said, “I got feelings for her like I ain’t ever had before, okay?  An’ it hurts not knowin’.  ‘S why I gotta find out now.”

            Leo felt a surge of pride in his brother.  In Raph’s ability to verbalize what he needed.  He thought it was a big step, and knew a lot of it was due to Lavinia.

            “Go on then.  I’ll tell Mikey,” Leo said.

            As Leo watched Raph leave, he felt a mixture of both joy and trepidation.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,842  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raphael consummates his union with Lavinia.

            Raph kissed the top of Lav’s head and then reached over with his free hand to brush a strand of hair from her cheek.  She snuggled tighter against him at his touch, with a soft whisper of, “Raphael.”

            That was good, that was perfect.  In the shit pile of a world outside of their lair, coming home to this was the sweetest of nectars.  Raph figured he’d die someday in the middle of an epic battle; now he could die happy.

            Maybe someday, ‘bout a hundred years from now, he’d thank Leo for makin’ it happen.  Maybe.

            Without Leo, he didn’t know if they could have made this work.  This life with Lavinia.  Raph would have gone to his Friday night date and probably fucked something up and he’d have never seen her again.

            So the night Leo had let Raph go to her, Raph had behaved well with his brother.  He’d treated Leo like he understood who the leader was and had asked for Leo’s permission.  It was a big step for him, beating back his urge to just do what he wanted; knowing Leo wouldn’t have let him near Lav if that had happened.

            It had been Mikey’s turn to go topside and get her, but Raph had insisted Leo give him his chance and Leo had understood.  As Raph headed out of the lair, he heard the yelp of protest from his youngest brother.  He’d try to make it up to Mikey.

            It was a clear night with some stars visible through the lights of New York.  Raph shoved the manhole cover back into place and looked up.  The view would be better on Lav’s roof, so he took a deep breath, and started his climb.

            Raph was silent as he jumped the last few feet onto and over the edge.  He spotted Lav right away, standing on the other side of the roof, her back to him.  She was looking up into the night sky, her palms flat against the ledge.  Her hair was loose and the wind was playing with it, spreading it around her like wings.

            Raph’s approach was as silent as when he arrived.  Whatever she was thinking about, he didn’t want to break the mood.

            He stood right behind her, perfectly still, a little unsure.  He didn’t remember having this pause when he’d taken Donny, his first sexual encounter.  Couldn’t fuck Leo first, that had taken awhile to work up to, ’cause Leo would have wanted to be in control.  Raph wasn’t ready to have a fight when he was driven by lust and need.

            So, Leo had said be careful.  That usually meant go slow.  He could do slow.

            She must have sensed him standing there, because her head turned just a little.  Raph stepped a pace closer and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders.  He ran his hands down her arms, gently spreading his hands over hers when he reached them.

            “Raph,” she whispered.

            Lav sighed and leaned her head back against his chest, continuing to watch the stars.  He looked up also; sure she could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest.

            Raph lowered his face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  The wind whipped up and pushed her hair against him, enveloping him in a swirl of gold and softness.  The stimuli caused him to moan, deep and low in his throat.

            He could see the soft upward curl of her lips as she tilted her head back further, until the top was touching his chest.  She was looking up into his eyes, her own slightly hooded and very seductive.

            Raph tipped further over her, using his height advantage to touch his lips to hers.  Suddenly she turned to face him, placed her hands on his chest, and reached up to press her mouth against his boldly.

            His arms circled her, pulling her tightly into him and crushing her body against his plastron.  His mouth was ravaging hers, seeking entry.  She opened her mouth for him, accepted the strong press of his tongue and let her tongue be overtaken by his relentless driving force as she matched his passion.

            One of his hands moved up behind her neck and grasped it, pressing her mouth harder against his.  Her hands left his chest, found their way to his neck and around it.  She pushed her body harder into his, rubbing her breasts against his scutes.

            If he could have pulled her body into his shell, he would have done it.  Raph let his emotions take over; let his passion loose.  Forgot Leo, forgot everything.  She was his as she answered his unasked question.

            The answer was yes.

            Raph didn’t know how long they were locked into their embrace.  Time lost all meaning.  When she pushed back against him it didn’t register.  She pushed harder and he broke the kiss, confused.

            It took a minute before he realized she wasn’t pushing him away from her, she was pushing him towards the dojo.  He bent down and scooped her into his arms, urgently pressing his mouth to hers once more.

            Raph crossed the space in seconds, leaned down and slammed his hand against the thermal reader, opening the door.

            They didn’t make it to the tiny living area with its couch.  Lavinia kicked her legs out of his arms once they’d reached the mat and pushed into his embrace.  He crushed her to him, one heavily muscled arm around her body.  His other hand found her face, slid down to wrap itself around her neck, enjoying the feel of her pulse pounding against his palm.

            Her hands met behind his head, moved there a moment, and then his mask fell free.  Lavinia tossed it aside and moved her hands across his face, along his eye ridge.  She broke their kiss to stare at his face as she ran her hands over his eyes, his cheeks, over his beak.

            Raph churred at the sensation.  Her hands explored him, studied him.  She moved over his mouth, down to his throat, swept across his collar bones and back in to his plastron.  Lav rubbed her palms across his scutes and ran the edge of her hand slowly down his center line.

            Raph grunted, her touch on his sensitive center front line sending a wave of pleasure through him.  His tail stiffened in response; his hidden cock began to swell.

            Lavinia reached down to loosen his belt.  Raph grabbed his sai and dropped them to the side, safely out of range.

            He couldn’t stand to feel her through her rough clothing any longer.  The blouse she wore buttoned up the front, but he didn’t waste time with them.  Using both hands he ripped the shirt open; listened to the buttons hit the floor, listened to her gasp at his suddenness.  His grin was cut off as she drove her mouth against his, hard.

            Lavinia slipped her hands around to unclasp her bra as Raph began tearing at the straps.  It fell free and Raph’s hands moved to cover her breasts.  He forced himself away from her mouth to catch his first view of her firm, round bosom.  His hands kneaded the flesh, passed over her nipples as they jutted out at him.  Lav’s head fell back with a low moan at his ministrations, the taut dark nubs pointing up at him.

            Raph took advantage of the invitation they offered and swept his lips across one, catching and pulling the nipple into his mouth.  Lavinia shook, her entire body rolling through the spasm.  Raph churred and felt the head of his cock start to slide free in response.

            His hands moved to cup her ass while he suckled the warm flesh of her tit.  He rubbed his hands over her butt, then pushed them past her waistband and into her pants to grab a handful of skin.

            She yelped at his rough touch, then whimpered as he ran a tongue across her nipple.  Raph moved a hand around to the front of her slacks, feeling the first hint of her warmth.

            He wanted her naked.  He clutched at her belt, pulled it loose, and then wrenched open the fastenings holding the slacks closed.  He pushed at them, slid them and her panties down, releasing her tit to kneel in front of her. 

            Lavinia kicked off her high heels as Raph bunched the material of her slacks around her ankles.  He pulled the pants off her, then placed a hand each on the insides of her legs.  He made her open her legs wider as he slid his hands up past her calves to her thighs.  On his knees, his face was inches from her vulva.

            The smell of her sex made his cock slide all the way out.  It stood up, fully erect between his legs.  Raph heard Lav moan and glanced up.  She was looking down at his cock, her eyes bright green and flashing.  Raph felt his cock throb in response.

            Raphael rubbed his hand against the soft hair around her vulva, feeling the wetness seeping out at him.  His pushed past her lips and explored her labia, then swept forward to touch her clit. 

            Lav trembled and sighed, “Raph~ael!  Ohhh!”

            He rubbed the clit harder, feeling her stiffen and squirm.  He bent to look into her, raking his eyes over the pink opening.  Raph moved a finger into her entrance, and pushed slowly, testing her size.  She was tight, very tight, and wet.  His finger moved in further, feeling the silky smooth interior.  Finally, he had his finger all the way in; and listened to her groan as he moved it about, pulling part way out again before pushing back in.

            “Raph, please!” she sobbed. 

            Raphael chuckled, freed his finger, and pulled her down onto the mat. 

            Raph straddled her body when she hit the ground, pressing his dick against her flat stomach.  She lifted herself up on her elbows, but he pushed her back, leaning over her and catching her mouth with his own.

            He rubbed his stiff organ across her midriff, leaving a trail of precome on her belly.  Lav moaned into his mouth; he churred in response. 

            “Lav,” he rumbled, trying to speak, but her tongue sought his again.  He pulled himself back from her mouth.  “Babe, ya’ gotta listen ta me.”

            She was panting, needy, but she gazed into his eyes and croaked, “Okay.”

            “I don’t wanna hurt ya’.  I don’t.  B . . . but, I can get kinda rough.”  He felt his blood rising; his fire building.  Trying to speak calmly was an effort, but he had to tell her.

            “Rou~gh,” she murmured.  “I.  Like.  Rough.”

            His eyes opened wide, shivering in response to the emphasis she placed on those words.

            “I’m big, Lav.  Bigger than my bros.  T-that okay, too?”  His words were almost lost to a deep, rumbling churr.

            “Yes, oh yes.  Raphael.”  His eyes shut at her words, then snapped open again as she moaned, “Raph . . . please.  Raphael, be yourself p~lease.  Raph... fuck me.”

            The sound of her sweet voice saying those words made Raph lose what little control he still had.

            Raph moved back over her and nudged her legs aside with his knee.  Positioning himself against her opening he plunged his cock into her as hard as he could.

            She cried out as he slammed into her, then threw her legs up over his shell and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

            “Oh, ya’ like that doncha babe?” he rumbled through a churr.  “Sweet fuckin’ wet pussy.  Ya’ want my cock doncha?”

            “Yesss.  Harder, Raphael,” she pleaded, raking her nails across his skin.

            His eyes rolled at the sensation; his hips drove harder against her.  She was so tight around him, so wet.  He felt her muscles clamping over his cock, fighting him as he pulled back.  He drove into her again and again.

            Her nails were digging into his shoulders, his neck, across his arms.  She was scrabbling at him frenetically, groaning and driving her hips up to meet his thrusts.

            Her legs tightened around his shell as she groaned, “More, Raph, more.”

            Sweat rolled over them, across her breasts, over the scratches she left in his skin.  It stung, stung more as she raked her nails over the front of his neck, down the sensitive exposed areas at his side.

            She was a wildcat. 

            The more she scratched, the more she grabbed at him, thrashed under him, the closer he got to his peak.  He could feel it trying to wash over him, so strong, stronger than any he’d ever felt.

            She fuckin’ liked it rough.

            He grabbed her legs and squeezed, pulling them off his shell and draping them across his shoulders.  Raph came up on his knees, pulling her body up with him and driving down hard into her.  He felt it as his penis bumped against her cervix.  Each thrust made her cry out, the sound so sweet.  He turned his head and bit her leg.

            Lavinia shrieked.  Her hands scratched at his arms, his hands.  She grabbed them and sunk her nails in, pulling him harder against her.

            _“Fuck yeah!”_ Raph thought, and bit again, drawing blood.  Lav yowled, twisting and thrashing under him.  The crescent shape formed by his teeth closed almost immediately.

            He slowed his thrusts, trying to draw out the inevitable.  She moaned and whimpered; arching her back and raking his hands with her nails.  He responded by driving harder into her, then he bit the other leg.

            “Aaahh!  Raph, faster, faster.  Please!” she cried under him, rocking with his thrusts.

            Raph couldn’t hold back any longer.  He pounded into her faster and faster, his eyes locked on her as she shook and pleaded for more.

            Then her pussy clamped down fiercely on his cock and her hips bucked.  “Raphael, Raph, mmm, yes Raphael. . . ”  She whispered his name over and over as her body convulsed with her orgasm.

            Her muscles clenched, spasmed, and clenched again all around his cock as he drove mercilessly into her.  He could feel it now, so close. 

            “Oh, fuck yeah that’s good!  You’re g…gonna make me come!”  He abandoned his control, thrust into her those final few times, and then, “Ungh!”  He threw his head back and came, his orgasm a fire burst, spurting out load after load of his liquid heat into her.

            He held his cock inside her, enjoying the feel of her tightness around his organ. 

            Then he felt his dick jump as a tingle passed through his groin and into his flagging penis, which suddenly sprang back to life, fully erect and throbbing.

            “Fuck!” he yelled, moving his hips, trying for relief.  Lav peered at him through shuttered eyes, still shaking from her orgasm. 

            Raph pushed down into her, fucking her, feeling her tight and wet all around him.  The cuts on his body burned from his sweat, heightening his pleasure.

            “Ya’ don’t wanna let me go, huh b . . . babe?  You want Raph ta f . . . fuck ya’ all n . . . night?”

            “Yesss,” she hissed at him, moving her hips with his thrusts.

            The wicked look in her eyes sent him over into his second mind blowing, raw orgasm.  He pumped into her, releasing everything, until he could no longer move.

            His head fell forward, his chest heaving.

            Raph didn’t try to move for several minutes.  Finally, he pulled her legs from his shoulders and lowered them, allowing her to relax.  He rolled over to lie beside her, putting a hand across her hips and pulling her tight against his body.

            “You’re fuckin’ incredible, Lav.  You’re so beautiful,” he told her as his other hand brushed hair from her face so he could look into her eyes.

            “Raphael,” she said, telling him everything as she breathed his name.

            “Did ya mean what ya said?” he asked, tilting his head up to better see her face.

            “About what, darling?” 

            “Ya’ wanna fuck all night?” he asked, his voice guttural.

            She moved her face closer, the wicked gleam he’d seen earlier flashing again.  “Of course.”

            He laughed then, holding her, punishing her lips with his.

            “Fuckin’ Fearless said I hadda be gentle,” he told her.

            “You were gentle, Raphael.  You treated me so sweetly all these weeks.  The way you and I make love doesn’t change that at all.”

            _Make love_.  The words swept through Raph’s head like the coolest, most soothing water on a hot day.  Oh shell, yeah.  Let this last tonight, tomorrow, for-fuckin’- _ever_.

            “That’s good, then,” he said, striving to sound calm.  He could already feel his dick twitching.

            “Do you want me to heal those scratches?” she asked him, running her fingers gently across the welts she’d left all over his body.

            “Fuck no,” he answered fiercely.  “Ya’ leave them there.  I like ‘em.”

            “Everyone will see them,” she commented slyly.

            Raph grabbed her shoulders, rolling over with her on top of him.  “Then give me some more.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,147  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey contemplates his family dynamics and gets Lav to open up a little about her childhood.

         Mikey snorted, rolled over and put his hand out blindly, groping around on the bed.  His eyes half opened and he spotted what he was searching for just beyond his fingers; Lavinia.  Scooting closer, he placed his head on her hip and nestled into her.  She was on her side, facing Raphael and had one leg thrown over him, so Mikey put one of his hands on her inner thigh and let it rest there.  It was warm and comforting.

         Mikey liked warm and comforting.  Lav spent very few nights away from them, and when she did Mikey felt it acutely.  Those nights he was unable to sleep unless someone was with him.  He never told anyone that he would check on her when she was home if she wasn’t sharing his bed.  If he went to a door and heard sounds, well, he just went away.  But if he didn’t, he’d quietly open doors until he found her.  Then he could go back to bed and to sleep.

         Lav hardly ever slept by herself when she was home.  Not since she became their mate.  Most of the time she slept with whichever one of them was home, or whoever needed her the most.  Frequently she slept with a couple of them all rolled together.  And then there were times when they all piled onto her bed.

         For some reason, Don had given her a huge bed, probably the same reason which had made him construct such a strong metal frame, though he absolutely denied it.  Mikey wondered if big brains could have ulterior motives without knowing it.

         The other unusual thing in Lav’s room was her nightlight.  She kept it on constantly.  It was small and battery powered and emitted a soft glow in the total darkness of a room buried in the sewers.

         He asked her about it one night, when it was just the two of them.

         Mikey and Lav lay facing each other, their arms entwined, breathing finally returning to normal after a seriously long love making session.

         Mikey could see the colors in her eyes dance because of her little nightlight, so he asked a bit flippantly, “Lav, why do you have the nightlight?  Are you afraid of the dark?”

         Her face became very serious, and he was afraid he’d touched a sore subject.  The serious stuff he left to Leo, Don and Raph.  He didn’t think that was the sort of stuff she’d want to share with him.

         But she did.  “I’m not afraid of the dark, Michelangelo, I’m afraid of the people who come after you in the dark.”

         “Nobody will come after you in here,” Mikey told her gently.

         “I know,” she whispered.

         Mikey pushed, wanting to help.  “Then tell me about them.”

         She was really quiet, then she tucked her head under his chin and said,  “When I was little, sometimes they would come to get one of us in the middle of the night.  They didn’t care what time it was if they were working on something and needed us.  The grownups and their experiments.  But sometimes, if you could see them coming for you and you screamed loudly, it woke everyone up.  Then everyone would scream and the grownups would go away.”

         Mikey felt a lump in his throat.  He knew what it felt like to be strapped to a table with someone preparing to dissect him, and he didn’t like it.  In fact, it was horrifying.  He couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to a six year old, with no parents and no understanding of what was happening.

         He pulled her tightly against his plastron.  She shivered and spoke again, “I know the fear is irrational and I should have outgrown it.  But the nightlight is such a small thing for what it gives back.”

         “Yeah, well my room is a mess ‘cause I set booby traps for pretty much the same reason, so I think if it gives you peace of mind, you outta keep it.”

         She hadn’t told anyone else the story and the nightlight was their little secret.  If he saw it flicker, he would change the batteries or the bulb, so it never went out.  He’d make sure of that.

         Thinking about the nightlight made Mikey pull his head off Lav’s hip to look at it.  The glow wasn’t strong, it was a little thing, but it was enough light to see his family all sprawled together on the bed.  Putting his head back down, Mikey allowed random thoughts to crawl through his brain.

            Leo and Lav, a strong team.  Mikey thought they looked attractive together, mysterious and seductive.  Raph and Lav, a passionate team.  There were times when he was sure he could even see the sparks fly.  Don and Lav, a diligent team.  So very determined and practically unstoppable.

         He and Lav, a happy team.  They made the others enjoy themselves, enjoy the things life offered.  She often bounced things off Mikey, just to get his reading before telling anyone else.  He provided her with the practical feedback she needed.  Like when she’d asked about the Purple Dragons.

         No way was he letting her keep that under wraps.  If they were the ones stealing stuff from the medical clinics she’d worked so hard to help build, then it was a family problem.  A clan problem, since Hun and the Purple Dragons were their sworn enemies.  Anything that made the Dragons stronger made the Turtles weaker.  It was basically clan warfare on a New York scale.

         Casey and Raph had made some stabs at information gathering, but hadn’t found the right people to beat up to get that info.  And then Raph jumped Mikey’s night to pick up Lavinia, and they’d both gone missing for over twenty-four hours.

         Apparently Lav had called Leo, ‘cause he wasn’t worried and even told Mikey and Don that they were both safe at Lav’s apartment.  He didn’t say any more than that, and he didn’t have to, at least not to Mikey.  Raph and Lav had finally connected and all was right with the world ‘cause that meant she was okay with the group thing.

         Don, however, was downright gloomy and moody.  Mikey tried to bring up the subject to him, but Don shrugged him off with the “I’m busy working on something right now Mikey” speech.

         That’s when it dawned on Mikey that an assumption he’d made was wrong.  He thought for sure Don had already gotten into her pants; that they’d gotten together after she and Leo did.  All that time, locked up with her in the lab or in the garage – shell, what would anyone think?  Like, he was being subtle and discreet ‘cause he has this really massive brain, right?

         Go figure, for once he didn’t know how to get what he wanted.  Raph sure as shell did.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,245  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Hurt that Raph and Lav now have a physical connection, Don withdraws from his family, until Lav herself comes to him to set things right.

         Don heard Lav moan in her sleep and it woke him.  He sat up to look over Leo and noticed he and Raph were still awake.  Raph tightened his grip on Lav and she worked her face into his neck, falling back into a more gentle sleep.

         Raph’s eyes were closing slowly.  Don lay back down, wondering if now Leo would get some sleep.  He pressed his hand into Leo’s and squeezed; got an answering squeeze, and then lay there as his body began to drift again into that area where there was no feeling.

         Lav didn’t have nightmares, but sometimes she did have bad dreams.  Raph shouldn’t have said anything about the Foot pursuing them last night, because her bad dreams usually centered around one of the Turtles being injured or killed.

         At least Raph was making up for his thoughtless comment by holding onto her.  She knew she was in his arms.  She could walk from a bright sunny day into a pitch black room and know which Turtle awaited her.

         Raph was her protector, her bodyguard – her own personal psycho warrior.  She didn’t choose that guise for him, he assigned it to himself.  He had always seen that as his role in the family and she just made him feel that much more protective.

         Don felt protective of her too.  She was his intellectual equal, with the same thirst for knowledge and understanding.  He seemed to find out new and fascinating things about her daily.

         Like that she had a photographic memory.  Or that she was fluent in over twenty languages, all of them learned through touch.  She had a vast knowledge of vehicular mechanics and weapons, including explosives.  Someday Don would get her to tell him how she came by that particular skill, but when he’d broached the subject once before she said it wasn’t something she liked to talk about, so he’d dropped it.

         He made another couple of discoveries the day after they had finally made love.  He and Raph were speaking again, and both of them were in the kitchen watching Lav bake bread.  Neither of them had ever had fresh baked bread; mostly theirs was swiped off a grocers back bay, sitting there because it was past its freshness date.

         The smell alone kept him from leaving; afraid that Mikey would swoop in and eat it all before anyone else got a bite.  So they sat there and watched Lav move around the kitchen with her usual efficiency.

         That’s when Don noticed that one minute Lav was jotting things on a grocery list with her right hand, and the next, with her left.  He’d never paid attention to that before, but now he really looked.  At that moment, she had a spoon in her left hand, stirring something in a bowl, and she made a note on her list with her right hand.

         The buzzer went off on the oven, and she moved to the right, switching her pencil to her left hand while she opened the oven door.  Pulling out the bread, she set in on the stove top to cool, and then continued to work on her list, writing with her _left_ hand.

         “Um, Lav, are you right or left handed?” Don asked.

         Raph had gotten up to stick his face close to the cooling bread, and he turned to look at Lav.

         Lav looked at the pencil in her hand and said, “Actually, neither.  I’m ambidextrous.”

         “You’re what?” Raph asked.

         “That means she uses both hands equally well.  Is that natural, or are you self- taught?” Don wanted to know.

         “Born this way.  I never thought much about it.”  Lav shrugged.

         Don’s forehead crinkled.  “Do you know that less than ten percent of the world’s population is ambidextrous, and less than that are naturals?  I’ve been trying for years to master it, it’s difficult.”

         “So what’s the big deal?  She’s special, we knew that already.”  Raph grinned lasciviously.

         Lav leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, then danced away as he tried to grab her.

         She brandished her wooden spoon at his face and told him, “Uh, uh.  I’m cooking.”

         “But wait.”  Don stood up.  “What about single handed weapons, or ones where you have a lead hand, how do you decide?”

         Raph sighed and leaned back against the counter.  Lav was pouring the contents of her bowl into a bread pan.  This one contained mashed up bananas, which didn’t look all that appetizing, but the batter smelled good.

         “I don’t.  My hands decide,” she answered and then pushed past Raph to put the bread in the oven.

         “How about ya’ let my hands decide some things?” Raph offered, pressing his mouth to her neck.

         Don wasn’t to be thrown off track.  “Isn’t one hand a little stronger than the other?”

         Lav had slipped out of Raph’s grip once more and was cleaning the dirty dishes.  “Not that I’ve ever noticed.” 

         “Geez, genius, give it a rest,” Raph groaned.

         “Raph, the odds that I’ll ever know anyone who is truly ambidextrous are…”

         “Don’t wanna hear it, Don,” Raph interrupted.

         “Astronomical.  Lav, can we do an experiment?” Don asked.

         Lav turned and looked at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.  “What kind of experiment?” she asked suspiciously.

         “Experiment.  Yeah, that sounds promising.”  Raph leered and moved to rub his plastron against her behind as she bent over the sink.

         She tossed some suds at him, which he dodged.  Don came to stand next to them.

         “Bow and arrow,” Don said.

         “Huh?” Raph and Lav said together.

         “Can you use a bow and arrow?” Don asked.

         “Yes.”  She dried her hands.  “Not now I hope.  The bread needs to come out in less than an hour.”

         “When it’s done.  We can go into one of the sewer tunnels where we usually practice,” Don said.

         “Okay,” Lav agreed.

         “So….guess we got an hour.  Watcha wanna do with it?” Raph asked suggestively.

         Lav giggled and jumped into his arms, putting her legs around him.

         “You tell me,” she replied as he carted her out of the kitchen.

         Don absentmindedly grabbed a knife and cut a piece of bread from the loaf on the stove.  It was still hot, and incredibly delicious.  Sort of like Lav.  One of these days they were really going to have to find out if she’d go for a threesome.

         Raph carried the practice target, Don the bow with its quiver of arrows.  Lav followed good-naturedly as they made their way through the sewers to a spot that was long, not too narrow, and relatively clear of debris.  This was by way of being a service tunnel, and there was some light bulbs set high on the walls illuminating the space.

         “How far out ya’ want me to place the target?” Raph asked.

         “Let’s start at fifteen yards,” Don told him.

         Raph trudged ahead and set the target.  Lav took the bow from Don and extracted an arrow.

         “How do you want to do this?” she asked.

         “Shoot right handed first, then switch.”

         “Okay.”  With barely a glance at the target, Lav let the arrow fly.  It sank straight into the center of the target.

         “Nice.”  Raph whistled.

         Lav switched to her left, retrieved another arrow and made her next shot.

         It split the first arrow.

         “Ho~ly fuck!” Raph exclaimed.

         “Were you trying to do that?” Don asked.

         She’d hardly even taken the time to aim with either shot.

         “Not really,” she said lightly.  “I mostly don’t think about the shot.  I feel it.”

         “I’m moving it out farther.”  Raph pulled loose the first two arrows and moved the target out to twenty-five yards.

         “That bow is rated for fifty, but the pull might be too much.  Are you good with that?” Don asked.

         “Oh, sure,” Lav said.

         She inserted an arrow, looked at the target, and shot.  It sailed into the target’s center.

         Switching hands again, Lav proceeded to pull back her string and release another arrow.

         Once again, it split the first.

         “Okay, that’s crazy,” Raph commented.

         “What’s crazy?”  A voice from the darkness behind them asked.  It was Leo.  “Mikey said you guys were doing target practice with the bow.”

         Don waved a hand at Lavinia.  “She’s ambidextrous.  So we’re doing an experiment with the bow.  She just made four perfect shots, two with each hand, and split arrows both times.”

         Leo eyed her.  “Show me,” he said.

         Don put a hand on her arm.  “Left first this time.”

         Lav made another shot at the target that was still set at twenty-five yards, using her left-hand first.  The arrow swished into the target, splitting the arrow still wedged tightly into the previously broken one.

         Before she could make the next shot, Leo stopped her.  “Raph, move the target to thirty-five.”

         "Yeah." Raph reset the target and retrieved the broken arrows.

         “So, do you want me to do left or right?” Lav wanted to know.

         Don said, “Start left.”

         “Righto.”  Again barely taking the time to aim, Lav sent an arrow into the center of the target.

         Quickly switching hands, Lav inserted an arrow and let it fly in one fluid motion.  The arrow split its brother in the target.

         “This is fun,” Lav told them.

         “At this rate, we’re gonna need some new arrows,” Raph pointed out dryly.

         “Lavinia.”  Leo got her attention.  “Can you do that every time?”

         “Well, yes.  Given I’ve got a decent bow.  I’ve made shots at one hundred yards with a compound bow.”

         “With that kind of accuracy?”  Leo’s eyes narrowed.

         “Yes.”

         “What if the target is moving?” Raph asked.

         “Moving targets too.  Of course, mechanical targets don’t have the random movement of a living subject, but I’ve never shot at anything that draws breath.”  Lav was quick to point out.

         “We might teach you to do just that.”  Leo informed her, his expression inscrutable.

         They pretty much dropped the whole thing after that, because Leo wasn’t giving anything away.  But Don could tell that a seed of some sort had been planted in Leo’s head.

         It was because she was special.  Raph had meant it another way, but it boiled down to the same thing.  Raph could be quite the animal with Lav and she seemed to thrive on it.  Raph left gentle, delicate and sensitive to his brothers, he spoke with brute force and animalistic passion.

         Don thought she’d come to him after she had gotten the green light from Leo.  It hadn’t worked out that way.  Turned out she chose Raphael instead, and Don was somewhat unreasonably hurt by that.

         It was why he and Raph hadn’t been speaking before the bow experiment.  Why he and Lavinia hadn’t been speaking.

         It was why he wandered around the lair avoiding everyone for days after Raph and Lav had returned home.  Don buried himself in work to avoid thinking.

         So now Don was in the infirmary, working.  He didn’t have a reason to be there, they didn’t really need an infirmary anymore because of Lavinia.

         He stopped that thought as fast as he could.  Wasn’t going to think of her, he told himself.  He hadn’t talked much to her, hadn’t spent time with her for three days.  Three long days.  Don hadn’t slept much in that time either.

         Because he saw those marks on Raphael when he dreamt.  Don was trying so hard _not_ to see them anymore, but the vision kept returning. 

         Three days ago, when Raph and Lav had returned to the lair after going missing for hours.  One whole night and the following day, in fact.

         Lav had gone straight to her room, but Raph had come into the kitchen.  Leo and Don were sitting at the table, Leo having just assured him, for the hundredth time, that Raph and Lavinia were fine.

         Then Raph strolled in wearing a smug expression, and lines of…of fresh scratches.  Scratches across his neck, shoulders, arms – anywhere skin wasn’t protected by shell.

         Raph had turned that smug expression on Leo, but had included Don for good measure.  It told Don everything.  That and the scratches.

         Don shook his head, and began recounting his syringes.  Busy work in an infirmary no one would want to come into.

         Except that someone did.  He heard the door open, then shut quietly.  When he turned around, Lavinia was standing there.

         “Hello Don.  I’ve been looking for you everywhere.  I checked your lab, the garage, even your room.  This was the last place I could think to look,” she told him evenly, her voice low and deep.

         “Yeah, I – um, needed to check on some things,” he said, expressionless.  Inside, his stomach tied itself into knots.

         “You’ve been avoiding me,” she stated in that same sultry voice, leaning back against her hands, which were behind her on the door. 

         “I guess I’ve just been busy is all.”  Don’s eyes darted down to her breasts, then back up to her face, hoping she hadn’t caught the look.

         It wasn’t a direct lie.  He had worked for hours in the garage, and then when Raph had come looking for him, he’d switched to the shell sub.  Raph had tried to talk to him, but Don had held him off.  Firm but polite, hiding how he felt.

         It had driven Raph crazy, Don could tell, but he couldn’t help that.  The scratches were still visible.

         A gleam came and went in Lav’s eyes.  “Don’t equivocate, Donatello.  You haven’t spoken to me or looked at me for days.  I don’t know what you said to Leo to avoid practice, but I would like to hear the truth.”

         Her eyes were boring into him.  He had to say something, so he went for the direct lie.

         “Lav.  Honestly, everything is fine.”

         “No, it’s not.  You can use that poker face on your brothers, but not on me.  I’m an empath.”

         All he could do was shake his head.  He wasn’t sure he could trust his voice.

         Don heard the faint _snick_ of a lock being turned.  Surprised, he straightened and moved back from the storage cabinet.

         Lav took a couple of steps towards him, and stopped.

         In an even lower tone, she said, “You said you could wait.”

         That hit him.  He rasped, “Leo.  Then Raph.”

         As though she didn’t hear him, she repeated, “You said you could wait as long as it took.”

         He closed his hands and fought to control his emotions.

         “How long is it going to take?” she demanded.

         “W-what?”  His head jerked up.

         “Oh, Donatello.  I know you’re not the aggressive type.  You’re so gentle and caring.  That’s what attracted me.  The time we kissed, you took the initiative.  I think it’s my turn.”

         He found he was trembling as he watched her close the distance between them.  She put a hand against his cheek.

         “If you still want me,” she added, looking him in the eye.

         Don felt dizzy.  Maybe it was lack of sleep.  It couldn’t be her eyes or her hand on his face.

         He looked down at her mouth and remembered how her lips tasted.  Her head tilted slightly and her lips parted.

         Don bent down and accepted the offer.

         His lips touched hers softly.  He applied barely any pressure as he brushed over them.  Her lips were warm, slightly moist and very inviting.  He kept his hands at his sides and stepped closer, pressing harder against her mouth.

         When she opened for him, he slipped his tongue inside.

         They stayed that way for long minutes; the only touch was their kiss and her hand against his cheek.  Don concentrated on the feeling of his mouth on hers, his tongue dancing with hers.  No distraction interfered with his focus on the enjoyment of that moment in time.

         When he pulled back from the kiss, he whispered, “I shouldn’t have waited so long.”

         With that he wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin.  He moved down to plant kiss after kiss on her neck.  She threw her head back and moaned as he ran his tongue over the flesh on her collarbone.

         Her hands moved over his biceps, holding them tightly.  Don moved back to her mouth and kissed her feverishly.

         Lav groaned and pushed herself against him, running her hands up the backs of his muscular arms and gripping his shoulders.  One of her legs moved up to rub against the outside of his thigh.

         She was wearing a short wrap around dress and the feel of her warm bare leg on his ignited a fire deep inside of him.  Don’s tail stiffened and he felt the stirring of his cock coming to life.

         He churred and brought his hands around to run them across her breasts.  A spasm passed over her at his touch, and he felt her nipples harden through the fabric under his hand.

         Don wanted to feel her bare breasts.  He groped at her waist trying to find the button on her dress.  Lav twisted her hip towards him and broke off from his kiss to look down.

         “There, it’s there Don,” she directed him.

         He yanked it loose and she pulled the dress open, shrugging out of it and letting it fall at their feet.

         Her bra fell next.  Now Don was staring at her full bare breasts, the nipples stiff.  His hands travelled over her bosoms, enjoying the firm roundness of them.  His thumbs explored the nipples, earning him a low moan and a violent shudder.  Gratified, Don bent down to capture one in his mouth.

         “Ohh, oh Don, th…that’s….mmm,” she whispered and trailed off as another quiver shook her.

         Lavinia wrapped her leg around his thigh, pressed her warm mound against Don and leaned back to expose her upper body to him.

         His tail came forward and his cock slid free.

         He was fully erect and hard.  She had one of her legs between his and he pressed his dick against her thigh.  Don churred as the friction sent a jolt through his body.

         Her nipples; her breasts.  She was sensitive, extremely sensitive in them.  They had fascinated him for weeks.  He stole glances down her shirt when she bent over, watched as sweat gathered between them when they sparred.  Certain movements, a change in temperature, would awaken her nipples and they would strain against confinement.

         He’d known they’d be sensitive.  Now he wanted to drive her crazy with need.

         Don lapped at the nipple under his mouth and reached up to pinch the other nipple gently.  Lav squealed and started to shake.  Don felt the fabric of her panties rub against his leg as she rode his thigh, her leg between his caressing his throbbing erection.

         His mouth came back up to capture hers and he kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting her.  His hands moved down her body, pushing her back so that he could pull at the edge of her panties.  She lowered her hands to help; their mouths still locked together as they pushed the last piece of clothing from her body.

         Don quickly plunged a hand between her thighs, eager to feel the mound of her vulva.  He stroked his fingers through the patch of hair, then parted the lips and stroked down the length.  She was so wet for him already and his fingers were engulfed in the flame that poured from her body.

         He passed a calloused finger over her clitoris and Lav whimpered, pushing her hips towards him.  Don moved his mouth back down to a nipple, and stroked his finger across the clit again and again.

         “Donny.  Sweet, sweet Donny,” she crooned, wrapping an arm around his head.

         Don traced his way down to her opening and pushed a finger into her.  The wetness soaked him immediately, and then his finger slid into her vagina and the tightness around his digit brought a churr up from his chest.

         She was shuddering and moaning in concert with his churrs, a steady rumble from deep inside him that he couldn’t control.  His cock jumped and Don could feel the steady drip of precome as his manhood begged to be inside of her.

         Don pulled his finger from her folds and spun her onto the nearest cot.  Her eyes were half closed and her hands reached for him as he knelt between her legs.

         “Yes, yes Donny.”  She arched her back as he pressed his weight against her, rubbing his cock against her soft pubic hair.

         Donatello stared down at Lavinia.  She was beautiful, exotic; tantalizing.  Her touch, her feel, and her scent were drugging him with an intense lust.  Lav stroked a hand down his plastron, removing his belt before continuing down until her hand encountered and grasped his rock hard cock.  He closed his eyes at the feeling, panting and churring.

         “Don, Donny.  Bend down to me,” Lav urged.

         When he lowered his head, she pressed a steaming kiss to his mouth as her free hand moved behind him and untied his mask, tossing it aside.

         Removing her mouth from his, Lav murmured, “So good.  Your face.  I wanted to see you, Donatello.”

         She trailed her fingertips over his face, touching every inch of skin, leaving behind the tiniest ghost of an electrical tingle as she went.  The intensity of that touch left him nearly breathless.

         He pressed her back down against the cot and moved his cock to her opening.  Lavinia spread her legs wider.

         “Yes.  Please Don.  Yes.  We’ve waited too long,” she urged him huskily.

         Don pushed into her, a slow slide, feeling her pulled taut against his large organ.  He felt her insides close around the head, then press tightly against his shaft as he travelled deeper into her.  Her interior was incredibly soft, and very warm.  Don churred in reaction, careful to go slow to make sure he’d fit, not wanting to hurt her.

         Lav’s legs came up around his shell and she pulled him in with one mighty wrench of her strong muscles.

         Don gasped at her brazenness and looked down into her smiling face.

         “Donatello.”  Her voice was low and echoed in his head.  “Donatello.  Make me happy.”

         The sound reverberated through his skull and flashed down into his gut, ringing through his cock.  With a low groan, he pulled back and thrust hard.  Again and again.  Her hips rose up to meet each thrust, grinding him harder into her.  His cock was squeezed by muscles that played up and down his length.

         Don’s mind fogged each time she said his name, the sound erotic, sweet; hypnotic.  He leaned down without slowing his thrusts to capture Lav’s soft lips and stroke her tongue with his.  He churred into her mouth, vibrating her throat, and she clutched at his arms.

         His churrs and moans filled the air and joined with her groans and whimpers; the sounds echoing inside the infirmary and playing their sex sound track back to them.

         Don felt the heat of the pressure that built inside his cock and began to drive into her faster; harder.  Donatello was without mind; reduced to a being purely physical.  His senses were overtaken by his need to release, the urgent call of his body for sweet relief.

         Lav suddenly jerked under him, shuddered and screamed, “Donatello!”

         He heard his name sounding over and over in his head and it sent him over into climax with a violent crescendo.  He shot his load into her, a torrent of release that went on and on as he moved his hips in short bursts, trying to stay as deeply inside as he could.

         Don’s eyes were closed tightly as he shuddered through the final throws of his orgasm, the echo of her voice as it screamed his name still rolling through his mind.  He could feel Lav’s climax shaking her still, her vaginal muscles clenched tight around his cock.

         His dick came back to life.

         He felt it begin to harden inside her and then spring to fullness, painful in its need.  He grunted in surprise, his hips moving of their own volition.  Don was on the precipice again, the fire he’d just released returning full force.

         “Lavinia, ohh, Lav, please…” he moaned, dancing close to the edge as everything inside of him tightened.

         Tipping his head down so he could look at Lav, Don’s last ragged bit of control was destroyed by the vivid green light shining in her eyes.

         “Ungh!” he yelled, coming again hard.  Don sprayed his seed into her, rushing to fill her, gasping and coughing at his exertion.

         When the last of the semen had pumped from his dick, he lowered himself as gently as he could, coming to rest on his forearms.  His mouth was open wide, desperately sucking in air.  She was breathing just as deeply, her eyes now closed.

         Lavinia was shaking as she unlocked her legs and lowered them from his shell.

         Don didn’t want to pull out just yet; in fact, he wanted to stay inside her forever.  His breathing gradually slowed, and he lowered himself so that his plastron pressed against her breasts.  Lav opened her eyes to look at him, the green glinting and dancing in the overhead lights.

         “By the way,” she said slyly, “I should tell you what happens when I hit my orgasm.”

         Don laughed and pressed a kiss to her mouth.  “Tell me later when we do this again,” he said.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,663  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language, violence/gore.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph and Casey find out where the Purple Dragons are warehousing the stolen medical equipment. Retrieving the items proves more difficult when the Foot join the battle.

         Raph responded instinctively to Lav’s moan, nearly crushing her against him to let her know she was safe; that _he_ was safe.  He was never going to be able to control his need to snipe at Leo, but he needed to learn not to do it in front of Lav.  He couldn’t use her as a weapon against Leo, because that only hurt Lavinia.

         Lavinia loved Raphael.  She loved him.  She forgave him whenever he did anything stupid or thoughtless and she loved him in spite of those things.  He could keep on being himself and she would love him still, never trying to change him, because she was in love with Raphael.

         He’d pulled a crazy the night they fought with Hun over the stolen medical equipment and he’d scared the shit out of Lavinia.  Raph had to admit he was just a _little_ smug about that, thinking to himself that now she knew how he felt when she pulled that stunt of breaking her own arms.  They really only needed one psycho in their clan, and that was his place.

         It had been nearly two weeks since Lav had told them about the Purple Dragons stealing things from the medical clinics she was building.  Two weeks of their escorting her to and from the lair so she wouldn’t pursue the issue on her own.

         He and Casey had been out, either together or separately, for most of those nights trying to pick up some information.  Nobody was talking, even after receiving a beat down from the pair.  No one knew anything, at least not the ones they were talking to.  But then again, these were street level Purple Dragons, which told Raph that the medical supply thefts were conducted on a much higher level.  Maybe even a Hun level.

         Raph cracked his knuckles at the thought as he reported to his brothers and Lavinia.  The idea of cracking them against Hun’s thick head was in the forefront of his mind.

         “That would mean that my informant’s brother is higher up on the totem pole, right?” Lavinia asked.

         Raph examined her.  He could almost see the idea forming in her head.

         So could Leo.  “Not you,” he told her.

         “But…” she started to say.

         “Raph can get the information without your involvement.  That’s what he and Casey do.  The word is already out that they are tracking Purple Dragon’s, so when they go after the brother, no one will suspect your friend and no one will suspect you.”

         The look she gave Leo was full of admiration and something a bit deeper.  Raph would beat the crap out of every Purple Dragon in New York City if she would look at him that way.

         “There is a specialized black market for the types of things they’ve stolen,” Lav told them.  “I know some people who understand how that works, and are very discreet.”  She added the last bit for Leo’s benefit before continuing, “None of my things have surfaced.  Either they aren’t ready to sell, or they’re filling an existing order.”

         “Then it’s definitely Hun level,” Don said.

         “And we need make sure he knows he can’t pull that stuff in our city,” Mikey stated.

         “Find the stuff and take it back, right Leo?” Raph asked.

         "Yes.  His buyer won’t do business with Hun anymore if we do this right,” Leo agreed.

         Raph cracked his knuckles again.  “I’m so~o gonna enjoy this.”

         Lav told Raph where the boy and his older brother lived, and then it was just a matter of waiting for nightfall.  The kid’s brother was in his mid-twenties, with a wise-ass attitude and a hidden gun.

         Casey broke the guy’s hand with a hockey stick while disarming him.  Raph broke his nose and at least one rib getting him to talk.  They both persuaded him he should disappear for a while, because what they’d do to him if he told anyone he’d spilled his guts was nothing compared to what Hun would do if he found out the guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

         That was a Monday night and Raph strolled in too late to tell anyone he found out where the supplies were being kept.  He didn’t try to report the next morning at practice, because Leo didn’t like distractions of any kind when they were supposed to be concentrating on ninjitsu.

         He waited until after lunch to say anything.  Master Splinter had joined them for breakfast, and then he and Leo spent a couple of hours in deep meditation.  Their sensei felt strong enough to be with them for lunch, so Raph held onto his information.  In the last year they had decided that Master Splinter didn’t need to know about their forays into the outside world any more than necessary.

         After lunch Master Splinter turned on the TV and sat down to watch his ‘shows’.  To avoid being overheard, Raph signaled the others to follow him to the garage.

         “You found out something,” Leo said as soon as they got there.

         “Yeah.”  Raph smirked.  “That guy is on his way ta Kansas right now, or someplace Hun ain’t ever heard of.  He spilled his guts plenty.  Ya’ know that section of the High Line near 30th?  Where they ain’t started ta renovate yet?”

         “On the lower west side?” Don asked.  “Isn’t that where all of those condemned buildings are located?”

         “That’s the place.  They got all that equipment in one of those buildings, all loaded into a nice big truck and ready ta go.  Apparently they’re just waiting on a couple of items,” Raph said.

         “Well they won’t be waiting much longer,” Lav announced.  “I got an email this afternoon that they ransacked another clinic.  We just took delivery on some high ticket items yesterday.”

         “Then we go tonight,” Leo told them.  “Don, can you get a layout of the buildings in the area and mark the one we need to target?  Find out if any of the surrounding buildings have tenants.  I don’t want innocent bystanders hurt.”

         “On it boss.”  Don jumped up and hurried from the garage.

         “Raph, you want to let Casey know to meet us at west thirtieth under the elevated line at around eleven?  Hun won’t move anything earlier than that or he’ll call attention to himself.”

         “Case’ll be ready,” Raph said.

         “What’s the plan?” Mikey asked.

         “We go in, take the truck, and destroy the building.  The city was planning to do it anyway.  We’ll just speed up the process a little,” Leo answered.

         Mikey rubbed his hands together.  “Oh, boy, we get to blow something up!  I love that part.”

         “I’m going,” Lavinia said.

         Leo looked at her.  Raphael and Michelangelo looked at her.

         “I’m. Going,” she said again with determination.

         They didn’t say anything and she spread her hands in frustration.  “What, are you guys always going to leave me out of the rough stuff?  How am I supposed to learn?  And how does that make it fair?  Aren’t I a member of this clan?”

         She had a point.  They didn’t leave April out of the rough stuff, and she didn’t have nearly the skill set that Lavinia had.  Of course, April didn’t take crazy chances either.

         “All right, you go with us.  You stay with me and follow orders, or you won’t go again.  Is that clear?” Leo stated unequivocally.

         “Yes boss,” she agreed meekly.

         They met Casey on top of an old building which overlooked the High Line.  Lavinia was dressed in solid black; with just her head band and hair ribbon showing her signature green.  Her tonfas rested securely against her hips, and if she was excited it didn’t show.

         Casey was excited.  “Man, do ya’ suppose Hun’s in there?  I’d love ta smash his head in for him.”

         “Dunno Case.  Seems like a simple delivery.  Be kinda beneath him doncha think?” Raph replied.

         “Let’s get closer,” Leo ordered.

         The buildings were close together and they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.  This was Lav’s first time to run the roofs with them.  She sailed effortlessly from one building to the next, as graceful as a panther, stretching her body with each leap.  It was turning Raph on.

         The building they were after was a squat three story warehouse sandwiched between several other condemned buildings, some larger, some smaller.  Several had pitched rooftops, none of which looked stable.

         Leo signaled them to stay down and keep their mouths shut.  He peered over the edge, looking at the street below and surveying the entire area around the target building.  Raph looked also and saw nothing.  There was a light in the bottom floor of the building where the truck was supposed to be, but complete darkness elsewhere.

         “Leo?” Raph asked in a hushed voice.

         “Seems to be quiet,” Leo whispered back, not taking his eyes off of the building.

         Still he didn’t move.  Raph waited, knowing his big brother was looking at the scene with a different set of senses.

         “Well?” Raph finally asked.

         “Something seems ‘off’,” Leo replied.

         Donny slipped over to them.  “Off how, Leo?”

         Leo shook his head, like whatever it was had eluded him.  “Maybe just too quiet.”

         “Do we go or what?”  Mikey quivered with anticipation, his high energy giving a spark to the air around him.

         “Stick to the plan.  Don sets the explosive charges with Lavinia’s help.  The rest of us remove whoever is inside, and Casey drives the truck back to the clinic near Houston Street.  We go in and get out fast.  Understood?”

         They all responded in the affirmative, and giving the scene one more look, Leo went over the side, followed by his team.

         Don touched Lav’s arm and they moved in the other direction.

         Raph and Casey split off from Leo and Mikey, moving towards the rear of the warehouse.  They saw absolutely no one as they slipped into a broken third story window, and Raph started to get what had bothered Leo.  The stuff they were trying to get back was worth close to a million bucks.  Where were the fuckin’ guards?

         He and Casey crept down a staircase to the lower floor.  They didn’t see a soul on the second floor, nor did they hear anyone.  Raph liked this less with each step.  He slowed down, moving more cautiously, every sense heightened and tingling.  Casey slowed too, knowing from Raph’s body language that something was up.

         They reached the bottom without encountering anyone.  A door opened into the warehouse proper, and setting his ear slit against it, Raph listened carefully but heard nothing.  Raph knew he should be hearing the sounds of at least several persons getting ready to take the truck out.

         “Fuck, maybe they already left,” Raph muttered for Casey’s benefit.

         “We ain’t gonna find out standin’ here,” Casey muttered back.

         With infinite care, Raph turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  They were looking at a dimly lit open interior, stacked with boxes.  The ceiling was visible from this main section, second and third floors accessible by way of staircases leading to balconies.

         The truck sat in the middle of the warehouse, the back open and apparently full of medical equipment and supplies.  No one else was there.

         A door opened on the opposite side of the room, and Mikey slipped through.  He caught Raph’s eye and raised an eye ridge.  Raph shrugged; then gave Casey a nudge to send him off to one side, while he himself circled in the other direction.  Mikey moved along the wall, looking behind crates as he went, nunchucks in his hands.

         Raph’s sais were out.  He didn’t know where Leo was so he glanced up.  A movement in the rafters caught his eye, but that was Donatello and Lavinia, setting explosive charges.  Where was Leo?

         A familiar booming voice cut into his thoughts.

         “Welcome Turtles.  We’ve been expecting you.”  Hun stepped through a door onto the second floor balcony.

         Dozens of Foot ninja appeared simultaneously, flowing in from the third, second and bottom floors.  They had walked into a trap.

         “Our traitor took your advice and departed New York, but he had just enough loyalty left to phone us and tell us of your impending visit.  Knowing how badly Karai wants you freaks, I told her and she kindly loaned me some of her Foot clan for the evening.  I had to agree to deliver you all to her alive, but not necessarily in one piece.  She has no interest in you Jones, so you’re all mine,” Hun informed them.

         “Anytime, anywhere Hun!” Casey yelled up at him.

         Hun chuckled.  “Here and now.  Where are Leonardo and Donatello?  Did your leader and your brains decide to sit this one out?”

         Raph growled.  They hadn’t spotted Donny and Lav yet, but where the fuck was Leo?

         All their possible exits were blocked.  They were going to have to fight their way out, and they still needed to get that truck.

         Suddenly a loud bang followed by a large black cloud covered the main floor.  Raph moved fast under the cover, hearing the unmistakable sounds of a pair of matched katanas slicing through flesh.

         Raph ran to where he had left Casey, knowing the Foot ninja were better trained under Karai than they had been when they worked for the Shredder.  Lowering his shoulder, he rammed his way through a pair of Foot as they crowded Casey, who hadn’t moved when the smoke bomb went off.

         “Fuck, Casey,” Raph said through clenched teeth, grabbing his buddy’s arm.  “Ya’ think you’d have learned by now ta move your ass when ya’ see smoke.”

         “Move where?”  Casey coughed.  “Geez I hate them fuckin’ smoke bombs.”

         “We’re supposed ta get the truck, so let’s get the damn truck,” Raph barked, impatiently pulling Casey along.

         The smoke began to clear and they found their path blocked.  Raph roared and charged, his sai driving through muscle and tissue in his mad onslaught.  His powerful body drove the Foot back, his wild assault bringing down six in his initial rush.

         Casey followed, his bat swinging a wicked arc in one hand, his hockey stick in the other.  Raph couldn’t see Leo, but he could hear him; he was close now.

         Then Casey went down, tripping on a body, and he sprawled at the feet of a Foot ninja.  The ninja raised his katana to strike, and Raph loosed a shuriken.

         The spike struck the ninja in the center of his chest and he collapsed.  Casey rolled out of the way and got to his feet, grabbing up his bat from where it had fallen.  Raph turned and caught the edge of a katana on his sai, pushing back and bringing his other sai in to the side of his ninja attacker.

         Raph saw Leo.  He was in the middle of a group of Foot ninja’s, fighting with furious abandon.  Turning to help his brother, Raph heard a loud thud behind him and spun away just as Hun’s giant fist swung at him.  Raph felt the rush of air propelled by the massive hand as he flipped out of the way.

         Casey yelled, “Hun!  You an’ me!”  

         He dove at his lifelong nemesis, slamming a fist into the broad face.

         Raph left Hun to Casey and turned his attention back to Leo.  He was under siege, at least ten Foot ninja swarming him, all slicing with katana.  His brother blocked each blow and carved with deadly precision, but the odds were not in his favor.  Blood flowed freely from dozens of small cuts, evidence of the number of close calls he’d already endured.

         Out of the corner of his eye, Raph saw the blur of Mikey’s nunchucks.  His brother had left a path of crushed skulls in his wake, trying to fight his way over to them.

         “Mikey, shuriken!” Raph yelled and pulled his two remaining spikes.  Letting them fly, he took down two of Leo’s assailants.

         Mikey kept up the whirlwind battle with one of his nunchucks as he fished out his shuriken and took down three more of Leo’s foes.

         Raph turned and met an assault, fighting for several precious minutes until his sheer strength overpowered the attacker.  When he turned back, Leo had finished off the last of the Foot around him.

         Casey and Hun were trading blows, snarling and cursing at each other.  Temporarily throwing Casey to the ground, Hun yelled, “Get the Turtles!”

         Casey drove up at him and knocked him backwards.  Foot ninja poured in from all sides, jumping down from the balconies to surround Leo, Raph and Mikey.

         They backed towards each other, shell to shell. 

         “Great idea, Leo,” Raph muttered, his sais up and ready.

         “I thought you liked these kinds of odds,” Leo retorted.

         “I don’t,” Mikey threw in.  “I’d kinda like to be home playin’ video games right now.”

         “Yeah, well our party’s still missing a couple.  Wonder where they are?” Raph asked.

         As if on cue, Foot ninja at the back of the crowd started to cry out.  With his height advantage, Raph could see ninja falling like bowling pins on two different sides.

         “Reinforcements are here!” Mikey chortled, and rushed the ninja closest to him.

         Raph and Leo charged into the fray, striking out with sai, carving with katana.  Then he saw Don, his bo staff flattening a row of ninjas.

         “Where’s Lav?” Raph yelled, grabbing a ninja by his neck and snapping it one handed.

         “Coming up on your right!” Donny called back, catching a katana on his bo and planting a foot into the ninja’s stomach.

         Casey and Hun were tangled in their fight, standing toe to toe trading blows.  Hun brought both his hands together in a giant fist and hammered down at Casey’s head.  Casey ducked to the side and kicked Hun hard in his ribs.  Hun grunted, bending over with pain and Casey planted both hands on his back, shoving him headfirst into a support post.

         Hun went down, clutching at his head and rolling around on his back.  Casey set his shoulder against a pile of wooden boxes and pushed as hard as he could.

         “Oh, crud!” Hun bellowed as the pile crashed down on top of him.

         Casey bent to pick up his bag, grabbing his bat and joining the main battle.

         Raph heard a high pitched scream of pain, and twisted to look in the direction of the sound.  Coming towards him was Lavinia, her tonfas twirling out from her arms like natural extensions of herself.

         He heard Mikey, who was nearby, draw in a gasp of surprise as he saw what Raph was watching.  Lav’s tonfas were bladed.

         She moved fast, faster than they’d ever seen her move in practice.  The blades stabbed and slashed as she came in low, going for her enemies’ legs.  Blood spurted from the femoral artery of a ninja on her left; a leg was nearly severed on the one to her right.

         Lav bent completely backwards under the sweep of a katana blade, and sprang back up to stab into the body of the hapless Foot ninja.  She was merciless as she fought her way through to the Turtles.

         “We need to get that truck and go!  The explosives are on a t…”  Don’s shout was cut off as he spun towards his brothers and saw Lavinia.

         She took down her last adversary and ran to Leo as he stepped over a dead body.  He showed no sign of surprise at seeing the blades on her tonfas when she came to him.

         They surveyed the warehouse.  Hun was down with a pile of crates atop him, his eyes closed.  Strewn in all directions were dead, stunned or unconscious Foot ninja.

         Leo slid his katanas into their sheaths, and put an arm around Lav’s waist.  He caught her chin between a finger and thumb and turned her eyes up to his.

         “Let it go Lav.  Release it,” he murmured in a low voice.

         Raph could see the rise and fall of her chest as she gazed into Leo’s eyes.  The look on her face was one Raph had never seen on her before, but he recognized it.  It was the same berserk expression of blood lust that Leo succumbed to when deep in a killing battle.

         Slowly her breathing changed and her face relaxed.  The blades in her tonfas retracted with a click, and she placed them in their holster.

         “Good girl,” Leo praised her, leaning in to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

         “We really need to go now,” Donny insisted.  “The explosives are on a timer.”

         Leo looked up.  “Casey.”

         “Yo.”  Casey swung his bat into the bag on his back.

         “Can you get the truck out of here?” 

         “No problem.  Someone wanna get that door for me?”  Casey walked over and shut the back of the truck, then stepped over to the cab and swung up inside.

         As he slammed the door behind him, Raph heard a low whisper.  Holding up a finger, he turned his head.

         “Mistress Karai, can you hear me.”  It came from a dark corner of the warehouse.

         Don sprang towards a stack of boxes with Raph right behind him.  Crouched low, a Foot ninja was speaking into his communicator.

         “Mistress Karai, they have beaten us.  Send reinf….”

         A swipe of Don’s bo smashed the communication device from his hand, and the bo swung up to snap the ninja’s head backwards.  He fell in a heap.

         “I am sending more men.  Report, are the Turtles still there?”  Karai’s voice screeched from the communicator.

         Raph stomped on it, crushing it into little pieces.

         “Your girlfriend's hot for ya’ tonight, Leo,” he commented.

         Leo shot him a withering glance.  “It’s time to go.  Casey, move out.”

         Casey waved at them through the open window, and Mikey pushed the big warehouse doors open.

         The truck had just pulled around the corner when another fresh wave of Foot ninjas descended on them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,370  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations, violence/gore.  
> Chapter Summary: The team splits up as they are pursued by Foot ninja. Leo and Lav are caught up in a running battle across dangerous rooftops.

         Leo’s eyes closed as he heard Lav retreat into a deeper, more relaxed sleep.  Donatello’s hand in his was soothing, Mikey’s snoring and the rasp of Raphael’s breathing as he drifted off was comforting.

         His mind played around the edges of Raph’s teasing comment about Karai’s Foot ninja.  Raph might have a point.  They were safely hidden in this new lair, untraceable since Karai had destroyed their last home, but Lav still existed in the outside world.  If she and Karai’s paths were to cross, Karai would have a hold on them.

         More than a hold.  She would have their lives.

         That Karai would spare no resources to get them was apparent.  It was also apparent that she didn’t care how many of her Foot ninja were killed in the process.  She had turned into her father, throwing away human life wantonly in her unreasoned need for vengeance.

         Leo often wondered where she got all of her retainers.  He knew they had killed a lot of Foot that night in the warehouse when they were retrieving stolen medical equipment.  The ninjas just kept coming.

         “Retreat now!” Leo ordered, shoving Lav towards the staircase.

         He saw Mikey duck out of the open warehouse door and disappear.  Raph smashed his way through the onslaught, caught Don’s belt and propelled him towards a window.

         Leo heard Don break the glass with his bo.  He heard Don yell for Raph to follow him.

         Leo glanced back and saw Hun lying on the floor, his eyes wide open and staring at Lavinia, a hugely wicked smile painted across his face.  Leo realized Hun had seen him kiss her.

         There was no time to do anything permanent about that.  Foot ninja were chasing he and Lav up the staircase and stopping to fight was no longer an option.  Not with timed explosives about to go off.

         As he and Lavinia rushed up the stairs pursued by Foot ninja, other ninja were rushing down towards them.  Lav pulled her tonfas from her holster and smashed one across his jaw as his katana swept down to strike.  Leo pulled both his blades; turning backwards on the staircase and sweeping across to slash open the chest of the nearest pursuer.

         Leo heard Lav grunt and turned.  A ninja had caught her across the midriff with his tanto, his eyes growing wide as the wound closed.  The blades on her tonfas popped out and she thrust the head of one into the ninja’s stomach.

         They reached the top of the staircase, emerging on the second floor.  Hordes of Foot ninja swarmed towards them, some coming from above.

         “Lav, how much…?” Leo yelled over his shoulder as he swung his katanas.

         He heard the sound of her tonfas striking flesh as she called back, “About fifteen minutes!”

         Leo pushed forward; shoving a crowd of ninjas down the staircase and then turned back to her.  Sheathing his katanas, he rushed over, grabbed her waist and cried, “Reach!”

         Lav shoved her tonfas in the holster and her arms went up as Leo tossed her skyward.  She grabbed for the metal support on the third floor balcony, caught it and flipped herself onto the landing.

         Leo bunched his legs and leaped as ninja rushed him.  Joining her on the balcony, he glanced at the door to the roof.  It was blocked by more incoming Foot.  Glancing up, he saw their only option was the support beams above their heads.

         “Again, Lavinia!”  He locked his fingers together and she ran to him, placing a foot into his cupped hands and springing as he threw her into the rafters.

         Lav caught onto a long metal rafter, drove her hips forward and spun upwards.  She landed on her feet and waited as Leo leaped beside her.

         “Roof?” she asked quickly, watching as Foot ninja began to follow.

         “Skylight,” he said, giving her direction.

         Leo watched as she ran with catlike grace across the narrow metal rafters.  Leaping from one to another, the pair made their way further up into the ceiling towards the closed skylight.  Lav whirled upwards using beams as though they were parallel bars in a gymnastics routine.  She was as fast as he in her ascent; he never had to wait for her.

         They weren’t going to have time to pry the skylight open, so Leo pulled two shuriken from his belt.

         “Duck!” he yelled to Lav as he tossed both with expert precision.  Lav turned her head and brought an arm up over her eyes as shards of glass fell inward.

         Leo heard cries as chunks of glass fell on the unsuspecting ninjas below them.  Lav propelled herself through the opening and onto the roof, followed closely by Leonardo.

         They didn’t see anyone else as they ran to the edge.  Glancing down, Leo saw that the warehouse was surrounded, spotting Hun and a group of Purple Dragons.  Hun looked up and saw Leo poised on the edge, raised a finger to point at him, and yelled to the Foot ninja who were running from the building.

         “Next roof,” Leo urged.

         He and Lav leaped across to the next higher building, Lavinia making the jump effortlessly.  They continued to run, trying to distance themselves from pursuing ninja and the explosives which were set to go off.

         When they reached the fourth building in the line, Leo chanced a backwards glance.  The Foot ninja, having lost sight of the pair, had split into groups to look for them.  He hoped that his brothers had made it back to the Battle Shell, parked and hidden several blocks away.  There was no time to find that out right now.

         Lav balanced on the rim of the building, waiting for him.  Leo decided not to try going to the street yet, knowing the patrols would be heaviest down there.

         “Keep going and stay quiet.  They’ve lost us for now,” Leo said.

         With a nod, Lav crossed the intervening gap to the next building.  The moon was up, half full, and she was outlined momentarily as she landed, immediately lowering herself into a squat.  Following suit, Leo moved as quickly as he could to avoid their being seen.

         He heard a low shout as he and Lav ran in a crouch across the rooftop.  They had been spotted.

         A half dozen Foot gave pursuit.  Leo and Lav moved faster, jumping to the next roof as the ninjas cut across to intercept the pair.

         Leo skid to a stop as two of them caught up.  His katanas slid from their sheaths before his feet stopped moving and he began to trade blows with both attackers.

         Lav drew her tonfas as another ninja joined them on the rooftop.  The blade struck the metal inserts on her tonfa and rang out, lending deadly music to their fight.

         Leo jumped and kicked his nearest adversary, and as the man staggered back, Leo turned both his katanas against the next ninja.

         Surprised, the man tried to defend against the two blades.  Leo sent one katana slashing down to his head, the other for his throat.  The ninja managed to block the head shot, which left his throat exposed, and Leo’s blade sliced through skin, nearly taking the man’s head off.

         Blood spurted outwards from the neck wound, spraying across Leo’s arm and plastron.  He back flipped swiftly as he heard the first ninja dive at him and then Leo fell to one knee and stabbed backwards with both blades.

         The ninja impaled himself on Leo’s katanas.  Leo jerked his blades from the body and jumped to his feet.  Lavinia moved to his side, her adversary lying dead.

         The last three of the group pursuing them were crossing from the building to their left.  Leo and Lav put their weapons away and began to run once more, leading the three ninja away from assistance.

         Steeply pitched roofs were not Leo’s favorite for running, but they were out of choices.  The building they approached was narrow and old, marked for demolition.  If they weren’t careful, there was a nice eighty foot drop to look forward to.

         As soon as their feet hit the roof, Leo knew they were in trouble.  The slate shingles were loose in several places, making it difficult to move quickly.

         He heard a ninja land on the roof behind him and unsheathed his katanas.  He saw Lav lower her hands to her weapons and he called to her, “No, I’ve got this.  Keep your hands free.”

         She ran ahead of him as he turned to meet his attacker.  The man slashed at him and Leo caught the blade on his own crossed swords and pushed back against the ninja using his powerful leg muscles as leverage.  The ninja slid backwards on the roofs peak and scrabbled to gain footing.  One of his feet came down on a batch of loose tiles and his foot went out from under him.

         Leo leaned away as the ninja fell to one knee, losing his katana and skidding down the side of the roof.  He grabbed at tiles as he slid, but they slipped under his hands and he went over the edge with a loud scream.

         The last two Foot hesitated before making the jump to the tile roof.  Leo turned to follow Lav, catching up to her as she carefully made her way across the steep roof.

         Suddenly they hit a wide strip of loose tiles.  The slate tiles gave way beneath their feet, sending the pair sliding towards the edge.

         Their two opponents were on safer ground as they straddled the roofs peak.  One of the Foot swung his katana at Leo, trying to strike him while he was off balance.  Leo twisted his body and caught the blade on his own, slicing up and under his extended arm with his second katana, catching the ninja across the stomach with a slash that disemboweled him.  Leo looked up to glimpse the second Foot ninja hesitate as the loosened tiles made Leo slip further from the safety of the peak.

         Leo turned his head when he heard Lav suddenly cry out, seeing her flip onto her belly and claw for purchase even as her feet slid out into space.  Sheathing one of his blades, he flung himself face forward and grabbed her hand as she went over the edge.

         Leo was still sliding towards the deadly fall when he spotted a vent pipe and hooked his foot around it.  His head was over the side, his armpit digging into the metal strip at the edge.  Lav brought her other hand up and grabbed his wrist, trying to get enough leverage to swing herself up.

         Then the ninja started to make his way towards them.  He stepped gingerly between loose tiles, bringing his feet down on the more solid sheeting which was beneath the tiles.  His katana glinted in the moonlight, and a deep triumphant chuckle issued from his throat as he watched his helpless victim.

         “I will be greatly rewarded this night,” he said, striking down at Leo.

         In his awkward position, Leo could only fling himself onto his shell and stop the downward swing with his sword.  The Foot ninja shuffled his feet looking for a better foothold, preparing to strike again.

         Lavinia, still gripped by Leo’s strong hold, screamed, “Leo, let me go!  Leo!  Let go!”

         She tried to pry his fingers from her arm, but he squeezed tighter, his larger hand completely engulfing her wrist.

         As the ninja’s blade came up to complete a killing blow, Leo heard a high whistle, saw a flash of orange, and then the Foot ninja’s head exploded in a spray of blood.

         “Clean up on aisle five!” Mikey shouted as the ninja’s body fell and rolled down and off the roof.  He shoved his nunchucks back into his belt and grabbed Leo’s legs, pulling him up towards safety.

         “I got ya’ dude,” Mikey said, his strongly corded muscles drawing his brother up the roof with ease.

         “Careful, Mikey, the tiles are bad,” Leo warned.

         “Don’t I know it?  Good thing I’m so agile, huh?” Mikey asked, smiling broadly.

         Leo slipped his katana into its sheath and stretched his other arm out to grab Lav’s free hand as it appeared over the edge.  Mikey reached the safety of the roof’s peak, continuing to pull Leo further up as Leo pulled Lav’s body back onto the roof.

         Once Leo’s legs were at the peak, he pulled himself into a sitting position, straddling the roof and locking his knees before bringing Lavinia up into his arms.

         Breathing heavily, Lav murmured against his neck, “Dammit Leo.  He almost killed you.  You should have let me go.”

         Feeling a rush of frustration and pain, Leo grabbed her cheeks between his hands and jerked her face up to his.

         “Never!  Do you hear me?  How could you ever think I would?” he asked her fiercely.

         “Uh, guys,” Mikey interrupted, “can you do this, like, later?”

         Lav’s eyes left Leo’s face to glance up at Mikey, then beyond him.  A frightened look flashed across her features as she asked, “Don?  Raph?”

         Leo spun around, leaping to his feet and pulling her up with him.

         “Don’s safe, he’s back at the Battle Shell,” Mikey informed them as they crossed the roof.

         “Where’s Raphael?” Leo asked Mikey.

         “That’s why I came back.  He turned around to hold off a huge group of Foot by himself.  I think he was trying to give Donny a chance to get away.  Don didn’t know he’d done that until he was back at the Battle Shell.  Don called me and I saw you guys while I was trying to find Raph.”

         Mikey raced nimbly back in the direction of the warehouse.  Leo caught him and grabbed his arm.

         “The timer’s still ticking, Mikey.  Take Lav and get back to Donatello; he doesn’t know what’s happening and you need to watch his back.  I’m going after Raph.”

         Lav shook her head.  “Not alone, you need us to help find him.  The bomb…there’s only a couple of min….”

         “Don’t waste time arguing with me.  Go,” Leo told her, pushing Mikey in her direction as he sped towards the doomed building.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,138  
> Chapter Pairing: Mikey/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations, violence.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey's dreams are filled with memories of racing Purple Dragons, the Foot, explosions and Lav's love for his brothers. The moment finally arrives for him to show her how he feels. *Disclaimer: the song fragment contained in this chapter does not belong to me, nor do I make any money from it.

         Running in his dreams.  Running through the woods near Casey’s farmhouse, racing his brothers, racing Lavinia.

         Mikey was dreaming about running.  Running that was fun.  Not like running for your life.

         He felt Lav’s moan rather than hearing it.  It came and went quickly as Raph embraced her, so it didn’t wake Mikey, but it did cause a chain reaction of images to flash through his dreams.

         Running from the Foot ninja, from Purple Dragons, and from Hun.  Running from an explosion that the Turtles themselves had set to go off in an abandoned and condemned building.  Running even as two of his brothers were still missing.

         Mikey grabbed Lavinia’s hand and pulled her along as he ran.  They could have gone faster if he wasn’t holding onto her, but he was afraid she might try to follow Leo if he let go.

         They leaped to the next lowest roof, and then clambered over the side on to a ladder.  As soon as their feet touched the ground, Lav turned towards Mikey.

         “Are you sure we should leave them?” she asked anxiously.

         Mikey nodded.  “Uh, huh.  They do this all the time.  Don’t worry, Leo will find Raph.”

         She looked back once more and then followed Mikey as he tugged at her arm.  They sprinted between buildings, remaining silent and keeping to the shadows.  When they encountered a tall fence they scrambled over it and then ran to where the Battle Shell was parked.

         Don greeted them anxiously, his worry and agitation apparent.  “Mikey, Lav.  What the shell’s going on?  I haven’t heard from anyone in almost twenty minutes.”

         “We ran into a bunch of Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons.  I didn’t find Raph, so Leo went back for him,” Mikey answered.

         “Inside,” Lav said; her voice low.  “They’re still inside.”

         “How much time?” Mikey asked.

         Don glanced at the timer on his wrist.  “A little over a minute.  They’d better be on the way.  I couldn’t set the explosives for a controlled implosion, so the blast radius is going to cover a lot of ground.”

         The shell cell rang and all three of them jumped.  It was Casey.

         “Where are you guys?  I’m nearly at the clinic an’ I wanna park this thing an’ get outta here before anyone sees me.”

         “We’re waiting on Leo and Raph.  We got separated.  Look, Casey, just duck around a corner and hide.  I’ll call when we’re on our way,” Don told him.

         “Swell,” Casey huffed into the phone and hung up.

         “I’ll make the anonymous call about the truck as soon as we’ve picked him up,” Lav said, her voice a little shaky.

         Mikey couldn’t talk.  He was beginning to worry also; there were mere seconds left on the timer.  He reached over and put his arm around Lav’s shoulder, drawing her closer to him.  Mikey might have enjoyed the feeling of her melting into his body if he weren’t so apprehensive.

         They heard a muffled _whump_ and felt the ground shake.  A large puff of black smoke rose in the near distance, followed by additional explosions, sending an orange light into the air.  It faded quickly, but the smoke did not.  They had yet to see Leo or Raph.

         “It’s not gonna start a fire is it?” Mikey asked quietly.

         “No.  Not with the explosive charges we used.  But that building is rubble now,” Don answered.

         Lavinia whispered, “Where are they?”

         Mikey squeezed her shoulder tighter, waiting.  He figured he would sense if something… something _bad_ had happened.  He wasn’t getting that kind of a feeling.

         From around the corner of a building they heard a low groan.  Leo appeared, half carrying, half dragging the much larger Raphael.

         With a cry, Lav sprang towards them.  Mikey and Don passed her and grabbed Raph, lowering him to the sidewalk.

         Both were covered in scratches, cuts, and minor burns.  Raph’s left arm hung loosely, his left leg twisted at an unnatural angle.  Falling on her knees next to him, Lav put both of her hands on his body.

         “What happened?” Don asked Leo, grabbing his older brother, who appeared exhausted.

         Leo coughed and croaked out, “Raphael.  Got himself cornered.  They broke his leg so he couldn’t run.  Hun and his thugs were beating him when I got there.  Hun got away.”

         No one asked what happened to the rest of Raph’s attackers.

         Lav’s hands sent a green glow sweeping over Raphael’s body.  Her face was inches from his and Mikey saw the twisted, cockeyed grin Raph gave her, belying the pain he was in.  He wasn’t gonna complain about the pain, but he wasn’t gonna stop her from fixing it, either.

         Mikey was happy when Raph lifted and flexed his left arm, then slung it over Lav’s neck, pulling her into him to begin ravishing her mouth.  He was also a little jealous.  His three oldest brothers had been intimate with her and all he’d done was put an arm around her while she worried about someone else.

         “You are a complete psycho, do you know that?” Lavinia whispered to him as she broke the kiss.

         “Yep,” he answered, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

         “Did Casey return the truck?” Leo asked as they walked back to the Battle Shell.

         Don jumped into the driver’s seat.  “Yes.  I’m going to call and tell him we’re on our way.  Lav will let the authorities know where the truck is as soon as we get out of the area.”

         Raph uttered a short laugh.  “I guess we gave the cops a lot of business tonight.”

         Lavinia moved to a seat close to Leonardo and without speaking, pressed a hand to his chest.  A long ugly cut from his right shoulder to just over the center front line of his plastron slowly closed, and his other wounds followed suit.  Their eyes met and held, the silent personal message between them like static in the air.

         Leo was drenched in blood.  They all were, to some degree, except Donny.

         A shower had seemed to work for Leo, so Mikey piped up and said, “Hey, Lav, you want me to help, you know, scrub your back?”

         Raph snorted.  Leo’s hand was curved around the back of her head, his fingers twisted in her hair braid.

         Without looking away from his eyes, Lav said, “That’s okay Michelangelo.  I can handle it.”

         Mikey huffed and crossed his arms.  How the shell was a guy supposed to get his chance when Lav was always surrounded by his brothers?

         It went on like that for days.  Mikey kept trying to get her alone, but someone else was always around.  The few times he did get her to himself, she backed away from his advances, laughing him off as though everything was a joke.

         A lot of it was, because Mikey didn’t really know what to do, so he resorted to humor.  Unfortunately, while she enjoyed his company, she wasn’t taking him seriously.  He needed some help, and he wasn’t going to ask his brothers for it.

         That really only left him with one choice.

         Michelangelo tapped on the door to Master Splinter’s room and slid it open without waiting for an answer.  His father was seated amidst a semi-circle of candles and raised an eyebrow as his youngest son approached.

            “Yes, my son?  Something is troubling you?”

            Mikey fidgeted a moment then kneeled before his sensei.  “Umm, Master Splinter, could I ask you a question?”

            His father nodded.  “Of course, you may always speak to me about anything, Michelangelo.”

            Gathering his courage, Mikey blurted, “How do you get a girl to like you?”

            Master Splinter’s expression remained neutral.  “Of whom do you refer, Michelangelo?  Knowing who the ‘girl’ is often helps in determining how to please her.”

            “Well,” Mikey said, looking up.  “It’s Lavinia.”

            “I believe she already likes you my son.”

            “Not like, like Master Splinter.  I mean, you know,” Mikey hesitated, then the words tripped over each other in his rush to get them out, “the kinda like where she wants to kiss you.”

            “Ahh,” Master Splinter said.

            Mikey went on, “She spends time with Leo and Raph and Don and they do stuff.  Like physical stuff...” he trailed off, flushing a little at having to say this to Master Splinter.

            “You speak of love, do you not, Michelangelo?” his father asked.

            Mikey sighed.  “Yeah, so like, how do I get her to love me too?”

            Master Splinter contemplated his youngest.  “Michelangelo, you must find your rhythm.  Everyone has a natural rhythm, something about them that is unique.  Something about you that speaks to her.  With Leo it his dedication to bushido and his sense of family.  With Raphael, she shares a love of sports and adventure.  She has intellectual pursuits that she enjoys with Donatello.  In these things which they share, they also bond.”

            Mike looked hopeful.  “She likes a lot of the same things I do.”

            “Good.  Continue to share yourself with her.  You will find something together that will cause your bond to forge more closely.”  He leaned towards his son and placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

            “You must not worry about this Michelangelo.  You are capable of much love and she will feel that.”

            Two days later, Mikey was still moping around the lair.  Leo was practicing in the dojo, Raph was hitting the punching bag, and Don was at the kitchen table tinkering with the toaster oven.  Lavinia was putting away the clean dishes from their dinner, and he could hear the low murmur of their voices.

            Then he heard music and realized that Don must have fixed the radio that they’d always kept in the kitchen; the one Mikey had dropped into a sink full of water.

            The sound was turned up and Mikey heard the classic rock that Don loved.  He strolled towards the kitchen and leaned in the doorway.

            Lavinia and Don were singing along with the song that was playing.  Don’s eyes were on the toaster and his head moved up and down with the beat.  Lavinia was dancing around the kitchen, her skirt swirling around those deliciously long legs.

            _“Damn,”_ Mikey wondered, _“how is Don not just staring at her?”_   Then he answered himself, _“Duh, because he gets a much better view in bed.”_

            Twirling on her toes, Lavinia leaned on the table and sang with Don, who looked up and smiled.

            _“That’s their rhythm.”_   Mikey realized.   _“Things they do together that are in sync.”_

            The song changed to one that was currently at the top of the charts and Lav’s head came up as she spotted Mikey in the door.

            Laughing with delight, she called, “Its Mikey’s song.”

            She danced over and took Mikey’s hand, lifting it into the air, and spun herself while she sang.

         “’Cause baby you’re a firework  
         Come on show ‘em what you’re worth  
         Make ‘em go “Oh, oh, oh!”  
         As you shoot across the sky-y-y

         Baby you’re a firework  
         Come on let your colors burst  
         Make ‘em go “Oh, oh, oh!”  
         You’re gonna leave ‘em fallen’ down-own-own”

            Mikey pushed himself up and grabbed her other hand.  His body picked up the beat of the song, and then he was moving with her.  Lav’s eyes widened and a radiant smile enveloped Mikey.

            So, Lavinia liked to dance.

            Well, so did Mikey.  He danced all the time.  He was a natural athlete, watched a lot of television, and danced along with all those ‘dancing with whoever’ shows.

            “My song, huh?” he asked as they danced.

            “Yep,” she said as she twirled, “I think of you every time I hear it.”

            The next song was fast and Mikey moved her with the beat.  Sometimes he was turning her, sometimes spinning her.  They danced close together, their bodies touching frequently.  Her arms would drape over his shoulders while his hands rested on her waist.  Other times she would dirty dance with him, her legs around one of his as he held her.

            There was no hesitancy, no blushing or pulling back.  Dancing with him, against him, seemed so natural to her that Mikey thought they’d been made for each other.

            _“My natural rhythm.”_   He remembered Master Splinter’s words.  _“Shell,”_ Mikey thought, _“I found it!”_

            And then he had an epiphany.  _“This is the first thing we’ve done together where she sees me as a man.”_

            Time lost all meaning.  The songs went on and they continued to dance.  They didn’t take a break, even during the short commercials they danced; experimented.  She would laugh, make him take her through a dip, and then shatter him with the brilliance of her eyes.  He felt very powerful and very confident.

            Lavinia was walking Michelangelo up the maturity ladder and he loved the climb.

            His brothers had all disappeared, Mikey noticed.  He wasn’t sure if they were tired of watching the two of them dance, or if they were being diplomatic.  He didn’t care.

            The next song had a hip grinding rhythm.  Lav turned her back to him, pressed her rear against his leg and gyrated.  Mikey slipped his hand around her, placed his palm flat against her tummy, and she covered it with her own hand.  Her other hand reached up and flattened against the back of his head, pulling him downwards.

            Mikey turned his face to within inches of her ear and moved his hips with hers.  She slowed down, rotating her hips invitingly, and he matched her rhythm.  Mikey pressed his mouth to her earlobe, trailing soft kisses down her neck.  He brought his free hand down to her thigh, sliding upwards on her warm skin and bunching her skirt.

            The music got slower the later it became.  A woman DJ took over and began playing more mood music.  They had been dancing for over two hours.

            Lavinia’s eyes had a soft, sultry look to them and Mikey couldn’t tear his gaze away.  She curled an arm around his neck finally, pressing the palm of her other hand to his chest.  The music was soft, and Lav rested her face against Mike’s collarbone, her breath warm against his neck.  Mike wasn’t sure if his feet were still touching the ground.

            He turned his face to hers, and she lifted her head to look back at him.  Mikey moved hesitantly towards her mouth and touched her lips with his.  She didn’t pull away.

            Mikey pressed his mouth tighter against hers and she opened for him.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked her tongue with his, making her body quiver, so he held her tighter.  Their kiss became urgent, their mouths crushed together as their tongues explored.

            Mikey pulled back slowly and stuttered, “Do . . . do you want to go to my room?”  Unsure how she’d answer, he held his breath.

            Lavinia’s mouth lifted at the corners.  “Let’s go to mine, its closer,” she whispered.

            Mikey felt his smile pull his entire face up.  How long had he been hoping to hear her say that?  Too long.

            She took his hand and led him from the open area, past Leo’s room with its closed door, and into her own room.

            Lav pushed the door shut behind them and led Mikey to the bed.  With her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him to sit on the edge.  Then she swung her hips forward and settled on his knee, one leg between his thighs.  Lav caught Mikey’s face in her hands and leaned in for another searing kiss.

            Mike had pictured this differently, with him being more aggressive, but now that it was happening he found himself a little shy.  It was one thing to watch bad porn, quite another to hold a live woman in his arms.

            But that was okay, because Lav seemed to have sensed his reserve, and she was gently leading him.  She pulled away from his mouth and moved her hands to the buttons on her blouse.  Mikey’s eyes were riveted to her delicate, sure fingers as she released each button from its round prison.  The blouse fell open and she shrugged it off her shoulders, pulled her arms free, and let it fall.

            Mikey’s eyes took in the large, round flesh of her breasts as they strained against the bra containing them.  He lifted his hands to them, shaking as he held and squeezed them gently.

            He looked into her eyes and asked, “S . . . show me how to take this off.”

            Lavinia moaned and took his hands, moving them behind her.  Her fingers showed his where to pull on the clasps, and he got them open.  Dropping her shoulders, Lav shrugged the straps loose and they slid down her arms.  Mikey pulled the cups away and tossed the bra aside.

            Now his hands were on the bare flesh.  He ran his hands over her breasts; pushing, squeezing, and fondling them in wonder.  He’d never touched anything so firm and soft.  It was completely erotic and Mikey was pretty sure his dick was going to burst before he could get it into her.

            “Oh shell baby, this is beautiful,” he told her as he cupped her breasts.

            He was drawn to her nipples.  They were hard and standing straight out from the darker flesh of the areola surrounding them.  He used his thumbs to press them in and watched as they sprang back up.  The movement produced a whimper from deep in Lavinia’s throat, so Mikey ran his thumbs over them before leaning in to kiss one and then lap at it with his tongue.

            Lavinia squirmed on his knee, and her head went back as she began to moan loudly.  Mikey wrapped his mouth around the nipple and used a free hand to tickle the other.  Her mouth opened and she sighed, rocking on his knee.  Then her head snapped forward and she pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie back.

            She followed him down, lying atop his plastron, still straddling one of his thighs.  Lavinia plied his mouth with urgent kisses, moving the knee between his legs to press against his slit.  She rubbed insistently against the mound where his cock was hiding; already very hard and wanting.

            “D . . . damn, Lav,” he croaked, feeling his dick start to slide free.

            She grabbed his hands and led them to the zipper on the side of her skirt.  Mikey pulled the zipper down, then grabbed the fabric and lifted his upper torso in order to slide the material free from Lav’s body.  She used her feet to catch it and toss it from the bed.

            Mikey was still sitting up slightly, so he took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her ass.  He’d been staring at it since they had first met, completely mesmerized.  Now that his hands were on her, he thought he might never let go.  He kneaded Lav’s flesh through her panties, but that wasn’t enough.  Hooking his fingers through the waistband, he slipped them off of her.

            The bare skin was addictive.  Mikey churred in reaction and his hands flowed over the curve from the backs of her legs up to her lower back and down again.  He stroked, caressed, and squeezed her butt as she rubbed against his trapped leg.  He could feel the soft warmth of her vulva as it pressed against him.  One last time he pulled at her butt cheeks; spreading them and gently caressing the opening there with a fingertip and eliciting a gasp from Lav.  Another time, he promised himself.  He wanted something else now.

            Mikey pushed her off his chest and onto her back, pressing a knee between her thighs.  She opened her legs wider and he brought both his legs into the space.

            “I wanna give you something,” Mikey told her.

            She tilted her head back, showing him the soft curve of her neck.  “W..what?”

            Rising up onto his knees, Mikey reached between his legs and released his cock.  It was fully erect and throbbing.  He saw that she was looking at it through hooded eyes, her breathing erratic.  She wanted him, he realized, and the hot surge that ran through his body was almost his undoing.  So embarrassing to come from just that.

            Mikey leaned over and pressed his mouth to her neck, running his tongue across her skin.  She groaned softly, and moved her hips up towards him.  It was an invitation, but he wasn’t ready to go too fast.

            He wanted to know everything about her.  Moving a hand between her legs he caressed the soft patch of hair surrounding her opening, and then he spread the lips to run a finger from top to bottom.  She squirmed under him as he stroked her clitoris, and then slowly inserted a finger.  He leaned down to peer inside her and watched in fascination as his finger went in.  She was so very hot and tight.

            Mikey couldn’t wait anymore.  His cock was becoming painful; leaking precome and on fire.  He lined up and pushed into her.

            “Yes, yes - there - that’s.  So.  Good!” he panted and then churred.  He pushed in as far as he could go, then slowly drew back to where just the head of his cock was inside of her.  She breathed out, a loan whimper issuing from her throat. 

            Mikey moved into her harder, enjoying the feel of her moist heat pulsating around his cock.  Her inner muscles grabbed at him, making her tight around his organ.  He thrust again, moving in and out.  She moaned under him, rocking her hips in a rhythm to keep time with his movements.

            “So tight!  Lav, you’re so tight and..and hot!  Mmmm..b..babe..m…make me come,” he begged as he began to move faster.

            Mikey drove into her with reckless abandon, lost to everything but his senses, the delicious feel of heat wrapped around his cock and her inner muscles stroking him.

            He felt her shudder, then she tightened around him and cried out, “Ah, mmm - Michelangelo!”

            “Lavinia!  Yes!”  The sound of his name in that husky, sexy voice sent him over into his own climax, his come pumping out in a hard fast rush; filling her.  He continued to move in short thrusts until he was completely spent.

            Mikey held his cock deep inside her body, breathing hard.

            And then something happened.

            It started with a tingle, like a small burst of electricity.  He’d shocked himself once as a tot messing around with something in Don’s play area.  This feeling was sorta like that, but not painful.  He could feel it in his lower back first, and then it rushed straight to his dick.

            Lavinia thrust her hips up to him and his cock filled, throbbed and was suddenly painfully hard again.  With a cry, he started to move in her once more.  The feeling was as intense as the first time, the need to release stronger.  Her vaginal muscles stroked his penis, pulling and squeezing around him.

            “Oh, Lav oh crap….” Mikey moaned low in his chest, a sound that ended in a long churr.  He felt his cock expanding, the wonderful feeling as the pressure mounted, higher, higher until he couldn’t take it anymore.

            “I..need..Ungh!” he shouted as he sprayed his come into her.

            He moved in her slowly, two or three more thrusts, pumping out all of his semen.  He was breathing as hard as after a long run over the roof tops with a dozen Foot chasing him.

            His head was down, resting on her chest, holding the weight of his body on his forearms.  She was breathing as hard as he was.

            “Twice,” he finally gasped out.  “That’s what they were talking about…”

            His brothers.  They hadn’t actually described their sexual encounter with Lavinia to him, but they’d kinda said something about a real surprise finish.  He hadn’t gotten it at the time, who would have?  Plus, he was kinda jealous so he didn’t really listen.

            “Maybe I should have warned you,” Lav whispered back.

            Mikey looked up at her.  “Nah, I like surprises.  ‘Specially those kind.”

            She was laughing as he rolled off of her.

            Putting his arms around her, Mikey pulled Lav tight against his plastron.  He rested his face against the top of her head, kissing her hair. 

            “Hey, babe,” he asked, “why’d you say that was my song earlier?”

            “Hmmm.”  She squirmed to get closer to him.  “It just describes you so well.  You are a firework, the brightest kind.”

            The rest of that night was sort of a blur.  Once just wasn’t enough, so he went back for seconds; thirds.  Straight sex, nothing kinky.  Not yet.  He had plans, oh yes he did.  But he’d start out slow and build up to it.  ‘Cause Mikey could be very tenacious.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,931  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations, violence.  
> Chapter Summary: Don and Lavinia share an adventure in the junkyard that pits their teamwork against Agent John Bishop's men.

            Don jerked and woke with a start.  He had been coming up from a deeper sleep, his dreams swirling and changing too quickly to keep track of.  The transition dream found him climbing a steep hill, and the rocks had dislodged beneath his feet, leaving him falling.

            Every time he had one of those dreams he was snapped awake before he hit ground.  Don wondered what would happen if the dream continued to its completion.  Would his body be smashed into a puddle of broken bones, would there be pain, would something physical really manifest itself?

            The questions were of course academic.  He could not control his subconscious minds need to protect itself; therefore he always woke before he hit bottom.

            Leo’s hand was still in his, touching lightly.  Leo himself had fallen into a peaceful sleep, his face relaxed and for the moment, worry free.  Donny resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his brother’s cheek.  Leo was such a light sleeper, any unusual type of touch would wake him.

            Don rolled onto his side, moving a tad closer to his sleeping sibling, and watched him.  He saw Leo’s eyes move beneath his lids, and knew that Leo had reached R.E.M., the place where dreams occurred and the place where his body needed to be to recuperate.

            Had he always been so attracted to his older brother?  Don was sure the answer was yes.  Leo was so calm, so reassured, so forceful in a quiet self-possessed kind of way.  Donny had been looking up to him since they were very small, and he knew he would continue to look up to him for many years to come.

            He was attracted to each of his brothers for different reasons, as he was likewise attracted to Lavinia.  It was with her that his being was balanced, where he was submissive with his siblings, with Lavinia he was dominant.

            Don smiled to himself.  It was the shift in his personality that had made Leo decide to allow the two of them to go out together alone.  Not on patrol, neither of them was suited to that as a team, but on supply gathering missions.

            Lav could have purchased what he needed ten times over.  Leo put his foot down on that.  Little things here and there were allowed, things that they couldn’t get from the junkyard, or with the occasional three fingered discount.  None of them, including Lavinia, were to become dependent on her money.  She was to use it as she always had, and it was not to cross the line into their world.

            He also explained that their enemies, knowing now that they had a woman living with them, didn’t need proof that Lavinia was that woman.  Hun had seen her that night at the warehouse, not a good look, but enough that if he saw her picture, he might decide to investigate.  Digging in to her purchases would be one way to investigate, and everything she bought would be scrutinized.  Enough said.

            Don’s brothers, for their part, were happy to relinquish as much junkyard time to Lav as they could get away with.  For them, the trips were boring and meant work.  To Lavinia, it was like a treasure hunt; she approached each trip as though it were some great adventure, her delight childlike.

            Of course, they couldn’t carry back the really heavy things Don sometimes needed, so trips for that purpose were still part of his brothers chores.

            Don had introduced Lavinia to the professor and his friends at Don’s favorite junkyard.  Lav was sweetly cordial, offering her hand and talking to each man with courtesy and respect.  They were entranced with her; the professor had pulled Don aside and offered his congratulations.  Don was deeply proud.

            It must have been the dream of falling that had made Don’s thoughts turn to his junkyard scavenger hunts.  On one of those occasions he and Lavinia had run into trouble.  The serious kind.

            They had already been to the professor’s junkyard but some of the things Don was in search of were not to be had there.  He and Lav had moved on to the next, traveling through the sewers on Leo’s slider because of its size.  Don had canvas bags for he and Lav to gather their findings into, nothing heavy, but he did need quite a few things.

            “Wow, it’s quiet tonight,” Lavinia observed once they had pushed through an opening in the fence.

            “Mmm,” Don murmured.

            He had noticed that the usual group of men were not huddled together in this junkyard.  Not such good friends with this group, he nevertheless was used to their presence, and they to his.  He had never known a night when none of them were about.

            It started to give him an eerie and uneasy feeling after a half hour.  Poking through the piles of rubbish, he was finding some of the components he needed.  Lav was ahead of him, in the shadows, kneeling as she wound a length of wiring into a compact bundle.

            The feeling of menace suddenly flared into Don’s consciousness.  His bo came out, an automatic reaction to the unseen.

            “Lav…” he started to say, and then something struck him.  “Owww….”

            He looked down and a saw a dart protruding from his thigh.  His bo staff fell from his hands, and he looked at his fingers in amazement.  Don’s head felt thick, his eyesight fuzzy, and he knew he needed to remove the thing from his leg.  He just couldn’t will his hands to do anything.

            Then Lavinia was next to him.  Through muddy vision he watched her grab the dart and pull it out of his leg.  Flinging it aside, she clapped a hand to the entry point and his vision, along with his mind, began to clear.

            Another dart shot out of the night and struck Lavinia.  It entered her thigh; apparently the marksman’s preferred point of entry.  Lav gave out a single dark laugh, and yanked the thing loose.

            “You okay?” Don asked, his tongue still a little thick.

            “One tranquilizer dart?  Pfftt,” she mocked, keeping her hand firmly against his thigh.

            “Need to….”  He started to shift as his head cleared.

            Don reached for his bo, grabbed it up and swung it in front of himself as another dart came at him.  The dart bounced off the hard wood of his staff and hit the ground.

            “Move?”  She finished his sentence, already running in a low crouch.

            Don was right behind her, every one of his senses wide open and aware.

            Behind them came the distinct sound of pursuit.  Don hissed, “Lav, go left, behind the cars.”

            Lav sprinted around back of a pile of junked vehicles.  Don didn’t hear footsteps and he grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her.  Both of them hunkered together, looking back in the direction from which they’d run.

            “Sir.  The one named Donatello is not here.  I am sure I hit him and Miss O’Neil.”  The man stopped speaking for a moment, and then said, “No sir.  The darts are on the ground, but the subject is not in sight.”

            Another moment of silence; obviously the man was speaking to his superior and receiving instructions.  “Yes sir.  I understand.”

            A different voice broke in.  “The men on the perimeter report no sightings.  The turtle and his friend have not left the junkyard.”

            “Agent Bishop’s directive is clear.  Find them at any cost.  The turtle is to be taken alive.  We have no concern for his friend.”

            They had obviously walked into a trap.  From the number of tranquilizer darts being used, Bishop must have thought he would bag at least two Turtles tonight.  When they saw a woman with Don, they assumed it was April.  She was their only known female associate.

            Don reached into his bag and pulled out his night vision goggles.  Chancing a look around the trunk of a busted up Chevy, he spotted two men coming in their direction.  Each wore night vision goggles of their own.

            His breath hissed out and he said, “Damn.”

            “Lots of trouble?” Lav whispered.

            “Uh huh.”  Don leaned his shell against the car and looked over at her.  Her face was quite visible to his goggles and she didn’t look at all frightened, just very determined.

            “We told you about Bishop.”  It was a statement.

            She answered anyway, “Experimentation and dissection.  Yes.”

            “I guess he figured out I like to come here.  They have the yard surrounded.”

            “Can they see us?” she asked.

            “They have goggles too.  They’ve started to search for us, and I don’t know how many there are,” he told her, calculating their odds.  Don didn’t like the numbers.

            “You got any flashlights in there?” Lavinia asked, looking at his bag.

            “Yeah.”  He caught on to her idea, and dug around until he found two flashlights.  Stripping off his night vision gear, he told her, “We’re going have to do this old school ninja style.  Blind them, hit them and disappear.  Until we can clear a path out of here.  Okay?”

            “Roger that,” Lav said with a wink.

            They went in opposite directions, using the piles of junk to hide their presence.  Don didn’t want to separate, but he didn’t know how many were out there looking for them.  Divide and conquer.

            He heard the low _ting_ of a rock striking metal and knew Lav was drawing someone to her.  Don put a hand to the ground and felt rather than heard the footfalls of a heavy man coming past him.  Crouched low, he waited until the sound was close, then jumped out to flash his light into the man’s face.

            The reaction was instantaneous.  The man screeched and dropped his gun, throwing his hands up to shield the pain to his eyes.  Don struck him on the side of his head, snapping it around sharply, and the man sank to the ground.

            Hearing a similar cry further away, Don spun up in time to see Lav’s light flash off.  The sound of her wooden tonfas striking a skull was unmistakable.

            Two down.  Don scurried away from his downed man and slid between two closely packed piles of broken appliances.  Listening intently, he could just make out the sounds of at least two more men coming in his direction.

            Setting the flashlight down on an old dryer, Don searched the area until he found a pair of heavy bolts.  He could have used shuriken for what he wanted to do, but he was loathe to kill anyone if he didn’t have to.

            Kicking his foot against the bottom of the dryer, he listened to the sound of the men responding to the noise he’d made.  Holding both bolts in one hand, Don put the other on the flashlights switch.

            Both men jumped around the corner, their tranquilizer guns aimed at him.  He flicked the on switch and threw both bolts directly at their heads.

            Frozen by the light, neither man dodged in time.  The washers struck them in their foreheads and they both hit the ground unconscious.

            Moving out of the area, Don found a car to duck into and scrunched himself onto the floorboard as best he could.  He dug out his shell cell and called Leo.

            “Don?” Leo’s voice came through, questioning and concerned.  Don kept the volume low, so as not to be overheard.

            “We ran into trouble, Leo.  Bishop trouble.  He was waiting at the junkyard near Basin.  His men have us surrounded.”

            “We’ll be there as fast as we can,” Leo said.

            “No.  No, Leo don’t.  It’s a trap and they’ll be ready for you.  We’ve taken out a handful already,” Don told him.

            “You can’t fight them by yourselves,” Leo insisted.

            “Not going to.  We just need to find an escape route, and I think I’ve figured that out.  If I don’t call back in twenty minutes, come looking for us.”  Don hung up.

            Taking a deep breath, Don climbed out of the car and went in search of Lavinia.  His perceptions were not as honed as Leo’s, but they were exceptional when he concentrated, and he was concentrating now.

            She was atop a huge pile of automotive parts when he found her.  Shrinking back into an alcove formed from old tires, he watched as she poised cat like on the unstable pile.  How she had gotten up there without disturbing anything he didn’t know.  Surely no one would guess there would be an attack from that vantage point.

            The man she was stalking didn’t.  He was obviously looking for her, scanning from side to side, his tranquilizer gun held ready.  Don glanced back up and watched Lav lift a car battery above her head and wait.  When the man was in position, she whistled.

            The man and his gun turned simultaneously, looking up.  Lav flung the battery straight down on his head.

            As he fell, Don stepped out and crossed to the end of her junk pile.

            “Pssst,” he called up to her.

            She turned and glanced down, flashing white teeth in a grin.  With no apparent effort, Lav leaped from part to part until she reached the ground and joined Don.

            He grabbed her elbow and pulled her along with him as he said, “I know how we’re getting out of here.”

            “Okay.”  She ran with him, following his lead without question.

            Lav was showing him perfect trust, believing in his ability to get them out of this situation.  He would do it too, emboldened by her confidence in him.

            This particular junkyard bordered on the river.  It was not a clean stretch of water, and it had its own peculiar odor, but part of it wasn’t fenced in.  That’s where Don was headed.

            Busted boat hulls lined an area near the water, and Don shifted one silently, pushing Lav to crawl beneath it.  He lay down flat on his plastron so that his shell would slide underneath, and then curled up next to her.

            “We’ve got about ten minutes before Leo shows up with reinforcements.  If we can get into the water, we can swim to a nearby sewer drainage pipe.  I don’t want Leo to have to come for us; he’ll just play into Bishop’s hands,” Don informed her.

            “If we’re seen, they’re going to know where we’re going,” Lav pointed out.

            “Yes,” he said.

            Don risked a glance out from under the hull.  There was no one in sight, but that was deceptive.  Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his sixth sense, letting his mind work outward from their hiding place.

            Lav was perfectly silent and absolutely still, understanding what Don was doing.  He pressed further, finding one man, then two and finally a third.  They were nowhere near the water, all of them still searching around the automotive graveyard, unaware that the pair they hunted had flown.

            Don drew back into himself and took hold of Lav’s hand.  “As quietly as you can, slip into the water.”

            She slid down flat on her belly and slithered across the sparse grass into the mud at the water’s edge.  Don waited until she was close to the water and then followed behind her.  The two made less sound than the whisper of wind brushing across the grass.

            The water was icy and smelled absolutely awful as they lowered themselves into it.  Don’s bag was watertight, and he had to pull it down to keep it out of sight as they swam underwater towards their destination.

            It was pitch black, so after they swam a dozen or so yards, Don risked pulling his flashlight from his belt and playing it around.  Lavinia had managed to stay near him in the murky gloom, and the light let him see the bubbles that indicated where water from the drainage pipe hit the surface of the river.

            Swimming in unison, they reached their goal quickly.  Breaking the surface, Don boosted Lavinia up to the lip of the pipe, and she pulled herself inside.  When she turned around, Don handed his bag up to her, then jumped to grab the edge so he could swing in next to her.

            Rolling onto their backs, they took several deep breaths.  Then Don sat up and pulled out the shell cell.

            “Don.  Are you two okay?” Leo answered, sounding anxious.

            Don could hear Mikey in the background, and then Raphael telling him to shut up.

            “We’re fine.  We had to get in the water and swim to the sewer outlet pipe.  That’s where we are now.  We can go from here to where I parked the slider.  Bishop doesn’t know we got away from him.”

            “Do you want us to meet you?” Leo asked.

            “No.  We’ll be back in about a half hour,” Don assured him.

            When he hung up he looked over at Lavinia.  She was watching him with an enigmatic smile and her eyes were glowing bright green.

            He swallowed and found his voice, saying, “We should go.  If we’re not back on time…”

            “I know,” she murmured in a voice an octave lower than normal.  “Rescue squad.”

            “Yes.”  He couldn’t move.  He was wet and cold and certain parts of his anatomy shouldn’t be getting so warmed up, but they were.  This was certainly not the place or the time.

            As though she’d read his mind, Lavinia got up and started into the tunnel.  She called back over her shoulder, “We both need to soak in a nice hot bath when we get back home.  Preferably together.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,311  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raphael comes to Lavinia for comfort after a difficult night but newfound feelings turn painful.

            Raphael’s quicksilver emotions pursued him even in sleep.  He was capable of extremely rational thought; he had proven that on many occasions.  Sometimes though, the things he felt were just too strong.

            He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted.  Maybe just to be taken seriously and not blown off as the ‘one with the temper’.  Going topside was his release, his escape from the confinement of the lair that seemed to press in on all sides of him.

            Being out with the humans wasn’t all he wanted either.  His frustrations ran deep, and his outlet was getting rid of whatever vermin had decided to infest the city – his city.  Casey was a kindred spirit, having his own set of demons to deal with.  Together, they found a most effective way to deal with them.

            Effective but not necessarily sane.  He knew he was reckless sometimes; taking risks.  That part was his adrenaline fix, his supercharged high.  That part made him feel alive, setting off the sparks that danced across his skin and left him quivering with anticipation and aching for the next dose.

            Unfortunately, just as with any drug, coming down was painful.  Long nights out left him tired and restless all at once.  Keyed up, he would spend hours punching his bag or lifting weights.  During practice he was impatient, strong and skilled but hard pressed to maintain the emotional calm required to focus.

            Leo’s attitude didn’t help.  Raph resented his perfect ninja brother, resented it all the more because Raph beat him as often as not, but he didn’t get the same level of respect from their sensei.  Raph loved Leo and hated him at the same time.  And there was no way in hell he would ever let anything happen to Leo either.

            Raph had thought he’d overcome his feeling of resentment at Leo’s conquest of Lavinia.  He had rationalized it, knowing that what Leo had accomplished was for the greater good of the clan and their family.  But Raph had issued a sort of challenge in that regard, and Leo had beaten him.  It rankled.

            He dealt with it as he always had.  He went topside.

            Exhausted and sore, Raph lurched through the sewer tunnels; his only thought to get home.  No other conscious thought occupied his mind; his brain kept repeating _home_ , _home_.

            It was four in the morning when he staggered into the lair.  He didn’t turn to the staircase which would take him to his room, nor to the convenience of the couch; Raph swayed against the walls of the hall leading to Lavinia’s room.

            He didn’t think if she would be alone, he didn’t care if one of his brother’s was already sharing her bed.  He didn’t even think that she might not even be in her own bed.  He was mindless, going strictly on instinct.

            Raph opened her door quietly and stepped inside.  The soft sound of her gentle breathing washed over him and he nearly sobbed with relief.

            Walking with the silence that was lifelong habit, Raph approached the bed and looked down at her.  She was alone tonight, a rarity.  A light sheet was pulled up to her waist, her torso covered by an oversized t-shirt.

            He studied her sleeping face.  Her lashes cast shadows over her cheeks; her hair cascaded in pools across the pillow and mattress.  To his mind her skin was translucent, too perfect to be real, yet real enough to make him yearn to touch it.

            Raph found he was loathe to wake her.  He had no plan when he came to her room, his need beyond coherent thought.  The night had been rough and he just wanted to _see_ her; just wanted to be near her.

            With infinite care, Raph removed his sais and placed them on the bedside table, then sat on the edge of her bed.  His forearms on his thighs, his hands dangling, Raph lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to let the night drain out of him.

            “Raphael?” Lav’s voice; low, sweet, and soft.  He drew a short breath and remained motionless.

            The bed moved behind him, the sheets rustled, and then he felt her move towards him.  Her warm hands came down on his shoulders as her breasts pushed against his carapace.  She began to gently massage the muscles connecting his shoulder and his neck, sending the heat of healing energy cascading into him.

            Raph sighed.  This was what he had come to her for; the tender caress, the silent rendering of compassionate understanding.  This was what he could not get from his brothers.  This was solely given by Lavinia, just for Raphael.

            She worked the muscles in the back of his neck, pressing hard enough to relieve the ache that tensing those muscles all night had put there.  This time he did sob; once and nearly inaudibly, but she knew.

            Lavinia leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, to his neck, to his shoulder and her lips lingered there.  Her hands moved to the muscles in his skin above his carapace, the joints so sore from the nights encounter.

            He felt her press her cheek to his shoulder, and she whispered, “Are you all right, Raphael?”

            Raph wanted to tell her yes, she was giving him what he needed to be all right.  That everything was all right now.  But he couldn’t because he wanted to talk to someone, he wanted to tell someone what tonight had felt like, what all those nights wandering the mad jungle of New York streets had felt like.

            He wanted someone to understand why he couldn’t sit at home and do nothing when vermin wandered and preyed on innocent people and spread their filth.  Raph wanted to talk to Lavinia because he knew she wouldn’t stare at him like he was some new species of insect, or insist it wasn’t his responsibility, or tell him to chill out.

            Raph turned his head and looked into her eyes.  She was watching him, waiting calmly for him to answer or not answer, leaving it up to him.  Her tranquility cleansed him, rinsing away the grime that had left a film on his soul.

            He lifted a hand to rub his tired eyes.  “Yeah, I guess so.  I’m just tired.  There was too much tonight, like it wasn’t ever gonna stop.”

            Lavinia kissed his collar bone, and then the side of his neck, tilting her head to breathe across his skin as she said, “Tell me.”

            Raphael did.  It began to come out of him slowly, a little disjointed.  It had started with him and Casey chasing some burglars from an apartment house and running into a group of Purple Dragons.  Of finding themselves fleeing when the odds and a shitload of guns had turned against them.

            He went on, describing their night, sugar coating nothing.  These were things he would never tell Leo.  His brother would have chided him for being reckless, for taking chances that were going to get him killed or get him dissected.

            Raph didn’t need Leo to tell him those things with that smug look he always wore during one of his lectures.  Bitching at him like an old woman.  Like Leo was better than him.  Always judgmental.

            When he finished talking, he felt completely drained.  The frustration was gone; the pain was gone, leaving behind a void empty of any feeling at all.  And to Raph, that was good.

            Lavinia didn’t try to second guess his actions, or tell him he was foolish or irresponsible.  She let him talk through to the end without interruption, her hands moving over his muscles the entire time.

            The silence sat between them for a few minutes, a comfortable quiet that leached its serenity into his very bones.

            “Tonight you did so much good, Raphael.  How much did you think you could accomplish?” she finally asked him.

            He sat up straighter, catching her eye again.  He hadn’t expected her to fully understand, but she did.

            “More.  I want to make all the shit go away,” Raph answered.

            Her expression was serious as she told him, “Not in one night, or in a millennium of nights, my sweet sensitive Raphael.  There are too many of the bad guys, and not enough of you.  Set your expectations to match what you can actually do by yourself and you’ll find more peace.”

            “That ain’t gonna make much of a difference,” he grumbled.

            “The smallest thing makes a difference,” she said fiercely, “to the person you help.”

            Raph liked that.  Yeah, maybe he just needed to think on a smaller scale.  On a more individual scale.

            He twisted around and grabbed her waist, pulling her across his knees.  A small moan escaped her as she landed, and her arms came up around his neck.

            “So ya’ think I should save the world one person at a time, huh?”  He leaned over, his mouth inches from hers.

            “You saved me,” she breathed in a whisper.

            A tightness gripped his chest and welled up into his throat.  The feeling was so overwhelming that tears sprang to his eyes and he kissed Lavinia with reckless abandon.  His arms were trembling as he held her, crushing her body against his as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and tried to drink her soul.

            His hand pushed its way under her shirt and gripped her breast, squeezing the flesh and teasing her nipple.  She groaned into his mouth and pushed herself harder against him.

            Raph stood up with her in his arms and fell onto the bed, her beneath him.  He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and found that was the only thing she had been wearing.  His mouth plowed a trail down her neck to her breasts and he lavished them with wet kisses, his tongue lapping at her nipples.

            Lav moved her hands over his powerful arms, her hips rolling in ecstasy as she rubbed her feet over his calves; her legs spread wide and waiting for him.

            Raph’s tail came forward and his cock slid free, hardening against her thigh.  Sliding a hand slowly down her body, he pressed his hand against her vulva, cupping her mound, before pushing a finger inside of her.

            Lavinia arched up towards him, whimpering as he built a fire inside of her.  Raph could feel the heat gradually intensifying, her insides growing wetter in response to the pleasure he offered.

            In a voice deepened by lust he asked her, “Do you want me?”

            “Yes, yes Raphael, ahhh…” she moaned, eyes half closed, just a hint of green flashing out at him.

            He pulled his fingers from her body and slipped his hand around to grab her ass, lifting her into position as he pressed his cock to her opening.  Lav gasped; her heels against his calves, her fingers digging into him.

            Raph slid himself into her with deliberate slowness, his rigid cock spreading her, pushing against her swollen clit,  He wanted to feel every inch of her, every delicious part of the silken heat that was inside her body.

            Lav’s bottom lip was caught by her teeth as she rocked her hips towards him, desperate for him to fill her, but he allowed himself to drive in only a fraction more with each thrust.

            When he was fully inside of her he stopped.  His breathing was ragged as he churred, deep and low, before he began to thrust, very slowly at first.

            The power of his body directed him and he began to move faster, ramming into her over and over.  Her body matched his rhythm, slamming against him with the intensity of her corresponding hunger.   Everything this night wasn’t, Lavinia was, and he wanted to keep all of her, pound into her until she knew who she belonged to.

            “Mine,” he groaned heatedly as he pushed into her tight pussy.

            “Ngh, Raph…” she moaned in return.

            “Mine,” he growled as he thrust harder in her hot body.

            “Please…” she whimpered and clawed at his arms.

            “Mine!” he snarled as he pounded down into her.

            “Oh…Argh….God!” she cried in her abandonment.

            “MINE!” he roared, driving harder and faster, the walls of his restraint disappearing in the elemental need to possess and devour.

            “YES!  Raphael!” she screamed as her orgasm tore through her, jumping and thrashing beneath him, her body jerking with uncontrollable spasms.

            A tremor ran over him as he felt everything he was focus and center straight into his cock.  Losing himself wholly he let the sound of her yes drag him over the edge into thunderous completion.

            He sprayed into her body wave upon wave of his seed, jerking his hips to send all of it into her in his mindless desire to completely own her.

            Raph could feel her nails biting into his forearms, her legs crossed behind his thighs and the rhythmic squeezing of her vaginal muscles as they urged him back to life.  He gasped for air, his chest heaving as his dick swelled and lengthened.

            With a mad cry he drove into her again, thinking of nothing but the desire to mark her as his.  His mind was a haze of animalistic passion, driving his hips to move in the one motion that would bring him relief.

            Back and forth, sliding in and out, faster as the burn grew.  Moving harder as he felt the pleasure well inside his dick and then suddenly spill over, his come hotter than before, filling her.

            He nearly collapsed on her, catching himself on his forearms.  Their bodies pushed against each other as they strove to breath, panting and gasping hot air across each other’s bodies.

            Raph’s head was down and he pushed his face against her head, burying it in her soft hair.  He lay like that for some minutes until he heard a low sniff and felt her chest heave.

            Raphael leaned back to look down at Lavinia.  Tears were rolling from her eyes and she moved a hand to cover them, turning her head when she saw him watching her.

            “Lav, Lavinia, what’s wrong?  Did I hurt you?”  His voice sounded rough in his own ears, fear grinding his vocal cords.

            She shook her head and pressed her lips together tightly.  Her chest heaved quickly and he knew she was crying.

            Taking her hand, he pulled it away from her eyes with some difficulty.  With his other hand, he turned her head so that she was facing him.

            “Tell me, please?” he begged gently.

            She opened her eyes finally and looked into his.  He came closer, touched her lips with his mouth in the most tender of kisses, and asked again, “Please, tell me.”

            “I love you, Raphael,” Lavinia said.

            Raph froze, looking down at her in complete wonder.  Then he felt his heart thudding in his chest as the most wonderful kind of joy filled him.

            “Ya’ do?” he asked in a hushed, hopeful whisper.

            She nodded and her mouth trembled.  He kissed her again and felt the tightness of her mouth as her emotions took control of her.

            “Lavinia.  I love ya’, too.  Don’t cry,” he urged her, not understanding.

            “I-I can’t help it.  That’s the first time I’ve ever said those words to anyone.  This is the first time in my whole life I’ve known what they mean.”

            Raph stared at her in awe.  She was in love with him.  With _him_. 

            “I’m your first?” he said incredulously.

            She laughed then, the tears still on her cheeks.  “The look on your face is priceless.  Didn’t you think someone could be in love with you?”

            He shook his head.  “I never thought about it period.  Damn!  I gotta…I don’t know.  It feels too good.  Maybe I should pinch myself?”

            Grinning, she pinched the skin above his elbow.

            “Ow!  Okay, guess I’m awake.  But I still don’t know why ya’ was cryin’.”

            The grin faded and she looked at him seriously.  “I was scared.”

            He caught her head between his hands and put his face close to hers.  “Why would sayin’ how ya’ feel make ya’ scared?”

            “Maybe…”  She closed her eyes.  “Maybe I was afraid you’d laugh at me.”

            Raph felt a sharp pain in his chest and he kissed her; her mouth, her eyes, her cheeks, her throat. 

            He squeezed her head, tilted it up and rumbled, “Look at me.”

            Her eyes opened to meet his.  “Ya’ know damn well how much ya’ mean ta me.  I would never laugh at ya’.  I’m thick, but I ain’t that thick.  I want ya’ ta love me, ‘cause I love ya’ so much.”

            She was nodding, smiling at him, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her; to kiss her and keep her like this for an eternity.  Forget everybody and everything.  She was in love with him and she had told him so.  She didn’t say that to anyone else, not even to…to L…

            Raph clamped down on that thought angrily.  Fuck, how did his jealousy waltz in from nowhere and try to take over a perfect moment?  Why should he give a flyin’ fuck what went on between his brother and Lavinia, as long as Lav was in love with Raphael?

            He rolled off of her onto his shell and brought her over to lay on his bicep.  With his arm across her shoulder, he sighed.

            “I think I need some sleep,” he muttered.

            “Mm..hmm.”  She agreed and murmured, “Shall I let you sleep when I get up for practice?”

            He turned his head to look at her, raising an eye ridge.  “Ya’ ain’t gettin’ up for practice.  Stay here with me.”

            “As much as I’m tempted to do just that, I can’t.  I have too much work to do,” she mumbled, sounding drowsy.

            Raph started to feel a little impatient.  “I think after all these weeks, _Master_ _Leonardo_ will forgive ya’ missin’ one mornin’ of practice.”

            There was a slight edge to her voice as she told him, “That’s not the way of Bushido.  I’m a student, a novice.  My oath and commitment are my honor.  Not fulfilling my obligations would be wrong.”

            Raphael sat up abruptly, dropping Lav onto the pillows.  “Obligation to Bushido, or to Leonardo?”

            She sat up too.  “At the moment, aren’t they the same?  I don’t understand Raphael.  It’s just practice.”

            “Yeah.  It’s just practice.  An’ ya’ can miss it once an’ stay in bed with me.  Ya’ missed one before when we were together.”

            “That isn’t fair.  That was different.  This is here and now and we’re both in the lair.  Not showing for practice when I’m expected would be disrespectful.”

            “So ya’ sayin’ it’s okay ta love me ‘n leave me so long as Master Leonardo don’t get _his_ feelings hurt?”  He knew he shouldn’t say it, but it just came out.

            “That’s not what I’m saying.  Raphael, why are you twisting this around?  I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m trying to do the right thing.”  Lav was staring at him, her chin beginning to quiver.

            And shell, he didn’t wanna see that.  Didn’t she fuckin’ get it?  He told her she was his and she said yes.  She told him she loved him.  Why the fuck did she need Leo lording it over her?  Why couldn’t she be happy to just spend the day doin’ what Raph wanted?

            Raph jumped off the bed and grabbed his sais, shoving them angrily into his belt.  Last night was shit, and today was gonna be shit.

            Lavinia reached out and clutched his arm.  “Raphael.  Don’t go like this.”

            He jerked his arm out of her hand and stormed for the door.

            As his hand touched the knob, he heard her choke back a sob as she pleaded, “Raphael.  Please.”

            Raph opened the door and left her, slamming it behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 634  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo's thoughts are of family, danger, and the need to keep them separate as he drifts towards sleep.

            Leonardo liked to share his bed.  He missed the closeness they shared as children, when they slept all piled together.  The need for space as they grew and the opportunities offered by each new lair meant they could have their own bedrooms.

            Privacy of any sort was a luxury when they had spent their entire lives forced to live closer together than human families did.  The personal space was intended to help them avoid unintentionally hurting one another in the frustration that was normal from constant contact.

            That aspect of it was good, and the ability to have a space that was solely devoted to each of the brother’s individuality was good.  But the loss of some of their childhood bond wasn’t.

            He didn’t fight so much with Raphael when they were young.  In fact, they were nearly inseparable.  And Don didn’t withdraw into his own little world when they were children; he was content to share the joy of each new discovery with his big brother.  Michelangelo had been happy to share his boundless energy and imagination, not giving so much of it to the video world.

            Growing up, Leo supposed, pulled them apart.  Need and desire pulled them back together.

            Their love was the strongest thing Leo had ever felt and he clung to it.  No matter what the future might hold the one thing Leo was determined to make sure of was that they shared that future.

            And they were going to take Lavinia with them.  She was as much a part of him, a part of them, as the Turtles themselves.  The process was not without its growing pains. 

            Raphael had rebelled.  Leo had known that at some point, Raphael would begin to resent his older brothers influence.  He had just thought Raph would take it out on him until they found a solution.  Raph had instead taken it out on Lavinia.

            Leo didn’t interfere.  He allowed the situation to play itself out, to fester and become infected until Raphael and Lavinia lanced it themselves.  It was the only way.

            It wasn’t as though there weren’t other things offering them challenges.  Since their run in with Hun, Leo was cautious in allowing Lav to appear topside with them.  Patrols might mean meeting someone with a camera rather than a gun.  The look on Hun’s face had said everything Leo ever needed to know.  Let Hun find her and he would use her to break the Turtles.

            Leo had worried that Hun would tell Karai that they had a new vulnerability.  None of them had struck at April, although in the heat of battle Hun had threatened her once before.  But there was a difference between a good friend and a lover.  Neither Hun nor Karai would hesitate to take advantage.

            And then Don had a run in with Bishop.  None of his people had seen Lav, and as far as Leo knew, Bishop still thought it was April who had been with his brother.  Bishop was not a stupid man; he would begin to wonder about their escape, and about the unusualness of April O’Neil running around a junkyard at midnight.

            Lavinia was still out in the world of light, the world where Hun, Karai and Bishop could live.  Her picture had been in the paper, it could easily appear again.  They could show up at the same function, buying influence was becoming Karai’s stock in trade and Bishop’s means of existence.  A good look at Lav would spell trouble for them all.

            This night, in the present, as Leo slept yet didn’t, all of those worries were still in existence.  Leo checked on his family every night, counted the moments of tranquility as a blessing, and relished the moments like this one, when he didn’t have to sleep alone.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,250  
> Chapter Pairing: Mikey/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, double penetration, use of tail, adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey's obsession with a part of Lav's anatomy leads him to trickery to achieve his goals.

            Mikey liked to sleep with his head cradled on Lavinia’s hip.  If she should happen to roll onto her back, his head would end up pillowed against her tummy, or even in the soft muff around her vulva.  That was good.  If she rolled onto her tummy, well even better.  ‘Cause that meant his head was on her butt.

            Each of the Turtles had a favorite part of Lavinia.  Leo loved her hair; the soft flow, the gentle curls, the way the colors shone in the light.  He would wind his hands into her hair, tug to make her turn her head so he could bite at her neck, pull it to force her head back when he rode her.  Lav’s hair was a major turn on for Leonardo.

            Don was completely obsessed with her breasts.  His hands would go there first when they had sex, and he would bury his face in them as he relaxed afterwards.  Don had developed a real kink for pressing his cock between her twin mounds and bringing himself off on her chest.  Donatello could get hard just looking down her shirt.

            For Raphael it was her mouth.  His eyes would lock on her lips when she talked or when she was eating, and sometimes Raph would squirm in his seat, his tail stiffening uncontrollably.  It wasn’t just her lips, it was also her voice.  She had a special way of saying ‘Raphael’ that cut his hot blooded bro’ straight to the bone.

            Mikey liked all of those things about her.  He definitely saw the appeal in each of those features.  He understood how those parts of her could give his brothers massive boners.  But Mikey had his own favorite part of Lavinia.  A part he obsessed about continuously until he finally figured out what to do about it.   

            ‘Cause Mikey wanted her ass.

            Everyone knew Mikey was an ass man.  Of his brothers, Mikey loved Don’s ass the best.  It was rounder than his other bro’s, had a _sweet_ curve to it that Mikey loved to stroke.  And Donny was so willing to be topped, shell, he was just so _giving_.  Just watching Don bend over to pick something up would sometimes give Mikey a hard on.

            Mikey’s face relaxed into a smile.  Heck, sometimes Mikey dropped things on purpose, so Don had to pick them up.

            Mikey had glommed onto Lavinia’s ass that very first night.  She was wearing some tight fitting, light colored jeans that just showed everything.  Her butt was so _round_ , so firm and tight when she moved.  Here he was worried that Raph wanted sex with a woman and Mikey was thinking about it himself.

            Couldn’t stop thinking about it.

            He almost got his head bashed in the second night because he was looking at her ass instead of the guy coming at him.

            Raph took the guy out and gave Mikey a dirty look, telling him, “Pay attention nut ball.”

            Raph didn’t know what Mikey was looking at, ‘cause he might have conked Mikey’s head in himself.

            So now Mikey had a plan.  He figured he’d waited long enough.  They’d all had sex with Lav, and he was pretty sure that Raph had taught her to suck cock, ‘cause Raph did have a thing for her mouth.

            Fine, peachy.  Mikey didn’t care about that, ‘cause her ass was his.

            He was really attentive to her all day.  Way more than usual, enough so his brothers knew he was staking a claim for the night.

            After dinner, he told her he wanted to work on a sketch he was making of her.  In his room.  A gift for Master Splinter he added hastily when she looked doubtfully in the direction of Don’s lab.

            That got her.  Kind of a white lie, ‘cause he _wasn’t_ working on a sketch, but he would now.  Well, not _now_ exactly.

            So she followed him up to his room.  So far so good.

            Once inside, she glanced at his art gear; the blank sketch pad, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

            “C . . . could you, like kneel?  You know, like when you’re listening to Master Splinter so he doesn’t have to strain his neck to see you.  Over there.”  Mikey pointed to a spot next to his bed, then added hastily, “The lights better.”

            Lav looked at him, the corner of her lips up like she was onto him, but she did as he asked.

            Mikey made a show of grabbing his sketch pad and a pencil, and studied her for a moment.  Yeah, he would make a drawing of her for his sensei.  He’d add in a Japanese garden around her, and put her in a kimono.  Something to remind his father of her as a sister, not a ninja.

            _“Okay, gotta not think about sensei right now,”_ Mikey thought.  _“Super creepy.  Keep your eye on the prize, Master Mikester.”_

            Mikey put a couple of lines on the pad, an outline of her kneeling.  Then he circled her, careful to keep his face neutral.

            Once he was behind her, he set his gear down quietly, and kneeled.  He put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

            She turned her head slightly in his direction and asked, “This how you work on your art, Mikey?”

            He grinned.  “Yep.  The subject should always be relaxed.”

            “Mmmm.”  The contented sound vibrated in her throat.  Mikey moved her hair to the side to have a clear path to her neck, and began kissing it.

            “I thought you wanted me relaxed,” she told him, her voice an octave lower.

            “Shhhh.  Artist at work.”  He moved from the back of her neck to the side.  She tilted her head to give him more access.

            Better and better.  Now she knew this was a seduction and sex was on the menu.  He just had to get her pliable enough for the main course.

            “That feel good?” he asked, his hands working on her lower back while he kissed and licked her neck.

            “Oh, yes.”  Her eyes were closed as she answered.

            Mikey caught the bottom of her blouse in his hands and tugged it up over her head, then continued kissing her neck, moving down to her shoulder.  He slipped her bra strap down her arm and nibbled at her skin.

            Mikey quickly worked the clasps of her bra and released her breasts.  Raising himself up to his full kneeling height, he could look down and see her large tits clearly.  The nipples were standing straight out and Mikey slipped his hands over her shoulders, rubbing down past her collar bone until his hands covered them.

            He pressed his plastron against her back while squeezing her breasts.  His fingers worked the nipples, eliciting a moan from deep inside of Lavinia.  He churred in return.

            A quiver ran through her and Mikey felt it vibrate through his plastron, into his core, and he felt his cock begin to harden.

            _“Not yet Mikey,”_ he told himself.  _“Eye on the prize.”_

            Leaning further over Lav’s shoulder, Mikey pressed a kiss to her cheek, then licked.  She turned her head and presented her mouth, accepting his tongue.  Her tongue moved against his in an erotic dance.

            Mikey slipped his arms down to encircle her waist and caught the button of her jeans.  He opened it, grabbed the zipper, and tugged down.  Then he slipped his hands to the underside of her thighs and urged her bottom up off of her feet.

            Once she was kneeling upright, Mikey pulled her jeans and undies down over her hips to pool around her knees.

            _Oh shell, there it was._ Mikey blinked, his lust surging straight down to his dick.  The head slipped out; Mikey no longer able to control it.

            Mikey pushed one of her legs forward and slipped her clothing over her knee, then had her switch legs to repeat the process.  He leaned over, his face just inches from her soft, soft butt, and pulled the garments from her legs, tossing them aside.

            He pressed himself into her back again, feeling her wonderful round bottom against his thighs.  Reaching around her again, he put a hand between her legs and rubbed the silken patch of gold hair. 

            She opened her legs wider to give him better passage and his fingers pushed aside the lips of her pussy.  He slid his fingers across the labia, rubbed gently against her opening, then stroked his way to her clitoris.

            “Mike...oh, that feels good.”  She panted, her head falling back to rest on his chest.

            Mikey slipped his finger back to her wet entrance and pushed in all the way.  He moved it inside her, feeling her soft, tight warmth squeeze around his finger.

            His cock slipped out, completely and fully erect.

            “You like when I do t . . . that, baby?” he husked.

            “Mmm, yes.”

            “’Cause I know lots of ways to m . . . make you feel good.”  Mikey thrust his finger in again.

            She gasped and her hips began to move with his motion.

            “You want more?” he asked.

            “Yes, Mikey.  More.”  She groaned, reaching back to rub at his thigh.  Lav tried to get her hand on his now throbbing cock, but he wiggled his hips so his dick rested up against her ass.  His target.

            “You want me to keep going?” he croaked.

            “Keep...going,” she answered, thrusting her hips against his hand.

            “M . . . make you come?” he asked, rubbing his cock against the valley between her cheeks.

            “Please,” she moaned her answer.

            Mikey forced himself to withdraw his finger.  Lavinia whimpered as he pulled away from her.

            “On . . . on the bed.”  He pulled her back with him and climbed onto the mattress.  She started to lie back, but he quickly told her, “No, on your hands and knees.”

            She didn’t hesitate to place herself as directed.  Mikey kneeled behind her again, pressing his cock into the crease of her ass once more.  It stood straight up now, trapped by her tight bottom.

            His cock was painfully wanting, the shaft hard and leaking precome.  He reached around again and inserted his finger into her pussy.  Mikey began pumping into her, and then brought a second finger up to move with the first.

            “Drop to your elbows, ‘kay babe?” Mikey urged, moving his fingers inside her.

            She complied, shifting into a position that brought her tight, round hole into view. 

            Mikey also had a clear view of his own fingers as they fucked her; watching them slide out and glisten with dampness.

            Shaking and perspiring with need, Mikey moved his free hand under a pillow and pulled out a tube of lubricant.  He popped the top open one-handed and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers.

            “Mikey...ungh, what was that?” Lavinia slurred.

            “Shh, it’s okay, Lav.  Really.  I’m gonna make you feel good.  I promise.”  He pushed his fingers into her harder.

            “O..okay.  O-mmm,” she trailed off, lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

            Mikey grinned, yeah - he was the master tonight.

            Slowly, carefully, he rubbed her ass with the heel of his free hand.  His fingers, slick with lube, moved toward her hole.

            He pressed them to the skin around her entrance and began circling it.

            “M-Mikey?” she groaned.

            He pressed one of his fingers against the hole.

            “M-Mikey!” she gasped.

            He pushed the tip of his finger inside.  And stopped.  Twisted his other hand inside her vagina so his thumb could rub against her clit.

            “Damn,” she whimpered.  “T . . . tell me...”

            “I wanna do this.  Please, Lav.  I-I won’t hurt you.”

            “Know that.  You...never...would..”

            He moved his finger a little further into her ass.  “I’ll s-stop if you say.  If it hurts too much,” Mikey told her, concern overriding his lust.

            She was silent; then whispered, “No.  It’s . . . it’s okay, Mike.  Feels kind of..unnn-kind of good.”

            Elated, Mikey pulled his finger back a bit, then pushed in again.  He felt her shake under him, and then moan as his other hand fucked her pussy.

            He finally worked his finger all the way in.  He gave her insides a few tentative strokes, encouraged when she moaned, and he curled his finger just a bit.

            “Are . . . are you all in?” she asked.

            “Yeah.  Oh, baby, you’re so tight.  I knew you’d f . . . feel this good.”

            “Mmmm.  Oh, my g..Mikey.  That feels crazy.  Both your hands.  More.  I want more of you.”

            Mikey’s heart skipped a beat.  “Y . . . you want my cock, don’t you sweetheart?”

            “Yes, Mikey, yes,” she urged.

            “Don’t care where I put it?” he wheedled, moving both his hands.

            “Y . . . you manipulative . . . ”  She rocked back against the finger in her ass.  “Do it,” she panted.

            _“Oh, yeah!”_ Mikey thought.

            She cried out a protest when he removed both his hands from his ministrations.

            “It’s okay.  Just need them for a second,” he promised.

            Quickly, he lubed his hard, erect cock.  The hand that had been inside her vagina was wet with her juices and the smell was driving him insane.

            Placing it on her hip, he used the other to guide his dick between her butt cheeks.  Slowly, he pressed the head against her anus, rubbed the puckered hole, churred, and pushed in.

            His cock was a lot bigger than his finger.

            She gasped as he penetrated her.  Stopping with just the head inside, Mikey breathed out hard, steadying himself against the urge to thrust as hard as he could.

            “You still okay, babe?”

            Her head moved up and down, the motion jolting his dick and sending a wave of pleasure down its length.

            Mikey swallowed and pushed in a bit more.  She trembled and he stopped again.

            “No...No.  Keep going,” she urged breathlessly.

            Churring loudly, Mikey pulled back until just the head of his dick was still inside, then pressed forward in a smooth motion until his cock was buried to the hilt in her ass.

            “Ohh!” she cried, throwing her head back.

            “Did I hurt you?” Mikey rumbled from deep in his chest.

            “No.  It . . . it stings.  But it feels good.  You didn’t hurt me.  Go on,” she begged.

            “Okay.”  Getting a firm grip on her hip with one hand, he reached around her thigh with the other and slipped his fingers into her pussy, pushing them inside her.

            “M . . . Mikey!  Too much!” she moaned.

            He moved his hips against her, thrusting his cock in her tight, virgin ass.  His hand in her vagina picked up the rhythm as he rode her.

            Lav was moaning and rocking back against him.  He felt the muscles in her pussy clamping around his fingers, the ones in her ass tightening around his dick.  The twin sensations were driving wicked heat through him, building an unbelievable pressure.

            He wanted more; he wanted to bury himself as deeply as possible, to push into her with brutal force.  Mikey took his hand out of her vagina so that both of them were on her hips.  She whined and then shrieked as his tail penetrated her.

            His tail was sensitive and reacted to her heat; to the hard squeeze of her vaginal muscles.  Mikey’s body was quaking with this newfound pleasure, both appendages responding to sensual overload.

            “Lav!  Lavinia, babe!  Oh, good.  Soo good, yes Yes!  More, give me more!”  He leaned into her, rubbing his plastron roughly against her skin.

            Lavinia cried out her climax, bucking against him.  The muscles in her ass clenched tight around his dick, her cries vibrating into his body.

            Mikey shouted as he shot his load into her, feeling his come fill her and wash around his cock.

            Breathing hard, Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself.  He slumped over her back, his cock still buried.

            Her orgasm echoed, and brought his organ back to life.

            He wasn’t sure it would happen if he was in her ass.  Mikey should have known it wouldn’t matter as long as he was touching any part of her when she peaked.

            Mikey was just really, really happy to have another go.

            With both hands on her hips, Mikey drove in ruthlessly.  He thrust as far and as hard as he could, her tightness locked around his cock.  The wave of pressure built again and he churred in response.

            “Too much, Oh babe!  Y..you’re too much.  Do it to me again..Please..Ple~ase!” 

            Then his cock expanded and exploded inside of her.

            “YES!” Mikey cried out as he came, spilling his milky seed into her.

            He held onto her for several minutes, unable and unwilling to move.  Her head was down, forehead pressed into his mattress, her chest laboring to draw in air.  Mikey was breathing just as hard.

            He felt completed, triumphant.  The Battle Nexus Champion scores another victory.

            Mikey also felt completely awed.  He popped her cherry.  Her ass was no longer virgin territory, and Mikey was the one who’d changed that.  No one else could do what he’d just done.

            Now he knew how Leo felt.  It was powerful, heady stuff.

            Mikey pulled out of her and moved back in order to tuck himself in.  Her head was still down and he crawled up next to her.  He put his arm around her waist and pulled at her.

            She resisted.  Mikey, worried, tugged at her again, crooning gently, “Roll over, Lav.  Come on, relax.  Please.  Tell me you’re okay.”

            Lavinia sighed and relaxed, dropping down to her stomach.  She turned her head towards Mikey and smiled.  His hand came up to wipe at the moist traces on her cheeks and beneath her eyes.

            “I did hurt you..”  His voice caught.  “I’m sorry Lav.”

            “No, you didn’t Mikey,” she assured him fiercely.  “I cried because I love making you happy.”

            His heart beat wildly in his chest.  “Love...” he trailed off, hoping he’d heard right.

            She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, leaning in to brush his beak with a kiss.  “Yes.  Love.  I love you, Michelangelo.  I do.”

            “I love you, Lavinia.  I have for a long time.  I was afraid, you know.  I mean, I’m not exactly the big macho type like Raph, or fearless in control Leo, or super smart Don.  So, like, I didn’t know what I could offer,” Mikey blurted, unable to control the flow of his thoughts as they made their verbal escape.

            “Whoa, Mikey.  No one is more romantic than you.  Those little, thoughtful things you do, how you try so hard?  How could a woman not be completely swept off her feet?  Besides that, all the sly tricks you pull, you have to be smart to think of that stuff.  Plus you’re so athletic, so agile; I think it’s completely hot.”

            “No way,” he said, eyes growing wide.

            “Way.”  She laughed, scooting closer to kiss him thoroughly, and then added, “You know, you have those glaring flashes of insight sometimes that are totally mind blowing.  And how you can act so relaxed while doing the most amazing things physically, it drives Raph nuts.  Drives me nuts too, just in a different way.”

            Feeling smug, Mikey kissed her in return, lingering to capture her tongue.

            “Say you won’t ever leave Lavinia.  Say you’ll stay with us always,” Mikey begged.

            “I will Mikey.  If you want me to.  I will,” she promised.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,124  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, violence, attempted non-con, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Don recalls the first fight between Raph and Lav and how close it came to devastating their family.

            This was the time Leo and Lavinia usually got up and headed down to the dojo.  They were the early risers in the group, enjoying that quiet time in the morning before the lair came to life.  But neither showed the slightest sign they were ready to crawl out of bed.  Don was not about to wake them.

            Sometimes, on very rare occasions, Leo relaxed his strenuous practice schedule and just let them all chill.  Usually it happened when they were all like this, together and safely tucked into a bed.

            Don watched as Lav rolled a little further onto Raph and Mikey’s face slid onto her rear.  His brother rubbed his cheek against her until her robe hiked up to her waist; then he nuzzled into the soft flesh of her ass.  If they stayed this way for much longer, Mikey would end up with his face between her legs and he would be completely awake – every part of him.

            Don groaned just a little.  It wasn’t that he disliked the idea of an all-day orgy; because that’s what it would turn into, it was that the idea was already making him hot.  He hadn’t slept but a couple of hours.  Rolling onto his back he stared up at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on something that wasn’t so provocative.  One of his projects, maybe finally rebuilding the carburetor on their van; something Raph and Lav said they’d help with.

            Raph and Lav.  Their relationship was a completely torrid affair, subject to the same ups and downs as Leo and Raph’s.  She had an intensely passionate side that flared when Raph’s own fiery temperament exploded.  Don thought it had to do with her empathic ability mimicking Raph’s stormy emotions, riding the waves of his hot blooded feelings.

            Whatever the reason, they could only go just so long before a wave crested and they were all over each other, for better or worse.  Tonight had been an example of a good one, Raph so intent on getting back to her and _having_ her that he pulled everyone else into the intensity of their lovemaking.

            Don’s mind touched on the one really bad one, back in the early days when Raphael was working his way through his resentment against Leo for deflowering Lavinia and his resentment against her for fully acceding to Leo’s demands.

            They were all aware that something had happened to piss Raph off, they just didn’t know what it was.  For an entire day he slammed around the lair, refusing to participate in any training, refusing to take meals with them.  He pounded his punching bag with all the ferocity of a caged bear, and stormed out of the lair as soon as it got dark.

            Don was worried because when Raph got like that, he was known to take wild chances.  So Don kept an eye out for his return.

            When Raph stumbled back into the lair he had blood streaming down his left arm.  Don saw him first and ran over to grab his brother.  He shouted for Lavinia and lowered Raph into a chair.

            "Lay off Don.  I'm okay."  Raph pushed at Don.

            "No, you're not Raph.  What happened?"  Don had a tight grip on his brother’s arm, examining a nasty slice running from the shoulder to the elbow.

            Lavinia came running from her bedroom, skidding to a stop next to Raph and dropping to her knees.

            "Oh, Raph..." she said softly, pressing her fingers to his arm.

            Don moved back to let her work.  He saw Mikey had paused in his video game and spun to sit on the back of the couch to watch them.  Leo appeared in the doorway of the dojo, sliding his katanas back into their sheaths.

            The green healing light from Lav's fingers spread across Raph's wound, which started to slowly close.  Within a minute, it was gone.  The only thing that remained was some blood which had dripped from the wound to the floor.

            Don repeated his question, "What happened, Raph?"

            "'S nothin'.  Just ran into some Purple Dragon's at one of their hangouts.  The usual."

            "The usual doesn't normally include you getting such a nasty cut," Don observed dryly.

            "Yeah, whatever.  A few more joined the party than I expected, that's all.  I got out just fine."

            Lavinia was still on her knees next to Raph.  She was staring at him with a strange expression on her face, as though she sensed something different about him. 

            Raph jumped out of the chair and flexed his arm.  He didn't even look at Lavinia, just started to back out, telling Don, "I'm gonna go grab Case and teach those guys the lesson they seem ta be havin' trouble with."

            "No."

            It was Lavinia.  Don looked at her.  Raph finally looked at her.

            "No, you're not going out again.  What are you trying to do, get killed?" she asked, getting to her feet.

            Raph was speechless.  Lav never told any of them what to do.  She never interfered.  Never.

            Don could see the emotions run over Raph's face.  Several of them fought for control, anger won. 

            Raph was angry at Lav.  It must have started earlier, something between them.  He never got angry at her.  He would lose it big time with Leo, sometimes with Mikey (they _all_ remembered the pipe incident), he even occasionally got mad at Don.  Never with Lav.

            "I don't need a fuckin' mom!" he blurted at her.

            Lavinia went rigid.  Don had never seen her freeze like that.  Even her eyes, her warm soft eyes, looked - frozen.

            Lavinia snapped back, "No, you need a babysitter!"

            Mikey gasped and Leo stepped forward.  Maybe they could have worked through it, but for Leo.  He walked up to stand a few feet behind Lavinia.

            Lav had seen all the brothers argue and she never took sides.  But Leo walking up like that, it must have felt too much like her doing just that.  Them against Raph.

            "Forget you!" Raph shouted at her, and stormed out of the lair.

            Lavinia tried calling him back.  He was beyond listening.  With him in that mood, the Purple Dragons were going to wish they'd have cleared out, whether he got Casey's help or not.

            Leo was whispering in Lav's ear, his hands on her arms.  She shook her head, and Leo put his forehead against her hair, then leaned back and whispered again.  Lav's lips were a thin line, and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

            Whatever was going on with Lav and Raph, she wouldn't talk about it, not even to Leo.

            Lavinia had finally gone back to her room.  Leo went in to speak to Master Splinter; then retired to his own room.  Mikey followed Don to his lab and sat on a stool playing his game boy while Don worked.  Mikey got like that, needing to be close to someone whenever there was some type of family discord.

            A couple of hours later, Lavinia came in and joined them.  She'd changed into an oversized t-shirt for bed, but couldn't go to sleep.  The shirt shouldn't have been attractive, but it was; it kept slipping off one of her shoulders, giving them a tantalizing look at smooth bare skin.

            Don didn’t ask why she couldn’t sleep.  It was obvious she was still upset and angry at Raphael, and worried too.

            So she pulled up a chair and sat next to Don, looking over some notes on a project they were working together.  Mikey went back to his game boy.

            It got later and later.  No one said they were waiting on Raph.  No one had to.  Don had spent enough late nights waiting on their hot headed brother to understand a kindred feeling of anxiety.

            Raph finally stalked in at around three a.m.  They heard him kick something over and curse; then the sounds of him beating his punching bag.

            Lavinia’s eyes were closed, her lips pressed tight.  She opened them, looked at Don and Mike, and said, “I’m going to talk to him.”

            Don started to get up when she did, but she looked back at him and shook her head.

            When she went into the dojo, both Don and Mikey walked out of the lab and stood where they could see in; but were themselves careful to stay out of sight.

            “Nothing’s going to happen,” Don hissed to his little brother.

            Mikey hissed back, “Yeah, that’s why we’re doing the old peeping Tom routine.”

            Lavinia walked to within a couple of feet of Raph and stopped.  She didn’t say anything, just stood and watched him pound the bag.

            He kept it up for about ten minutes before she got to him.  He stopped, leaned against the bag and growled, “What?”

            “Raph....”  She started a hand towards him, and then pulled it back.

            His eyes narrowed.  Don could see that he was in a mean mood.  Not the kind of mood good for reasoning with.  That’s when Don decided to pull Lav out of there, to let it lie until later, when Raph had cooled off.  Don started forward to do just that, except...

            Except Leo stopped him.

            Leo had come up to them silently and had a tight grip on Don’s arm.

            “No,” he said to his younger brothers, “let them work through this.”

            Raph leaned towards Lavinia.  “Ya’ got somethin’ ya’ wanna say ta me?”  His lips curled back, his anger barely contained.

            "Stop it.  You aren't being fair and I've nothing to apologize for," Lav told him calmly.

            "Oh, an' ya’ think I do?  That it, ya’ want an apology?  Well, ya' ain't gettin' one.  Shit ain't fair, life ain't fair."  He turned back to his bag and started punching it viciously.

            Don could see the flush on Lav’s cheeks; saw her clench her hands tight and watched as her shoulders tensed.

            “So you think running away from an argument solves problems, is that how it works for you Raph?  Going out to argue with your fists is so~o much easier than sticking around and facing me.  Do I scare you?” Lav asked sarcastically.

            Raph whipped around.  “I ain’t scared of nothin’, least of all you.  I got along just fine all these years without ya’ too.”

            She snapped back, “Really, is that why you come crawling back to me as soon as you get hurt?”

            He stepped towards her menacingly.  “I didn’t crawl back to ya’.  It was Don’s damn needle or ya’.  I’ll pick Don next time and ya’ can stay the fuck away from me.”

            Her chin came up.  “If that’s what you want, fine.  Why were we arguing at all?  If you’re done with me then my obligations shouldn’t matter to you.  Why would you even care?”

            “I don’t.  It just pisses me off how ya’ act like his little puppet.  He pulls a string, off ya’ go.”

            “So your solution is you should pull the string?” she shot at him.  “Guess what, Raph, I don’t have a string.  I made my choices of my own free will.  I swore an oath and I’m honor bound by it.  Why should my honor piss you off?”

            Raph turned back to his bag, pounded it once, and then leaned his shoulder against it.  “We wasn’t talkin’ about honor then and I ain’t talkin’ about it now.  Damn!  Why ya’ gotta twist it around?  Ya’ know what?  Fuck all of it!  I don’t need this shit an’ I don’t need ya’!”

            Don saw Lav step back as though she’d been hit.  He saw a tear roll down her cheek and watched her start to shake.  Why was Leo letting this continue?  Leo had a hand on Don’s arm, the other on Mikey’s, restraining them both.

            “That’s a nice thing to say, Raph,” she told him quietly.  “Maybe it’s true.  Maybe you _should_ have just laughed at me....”

            “Oh, shit!”  Raph spun around and punched the brick wall next to his bag.  He punched it again, and they all heard bones crack.  “Shit!  Shit!” he said again, then punched the wall a third time, leaving a trail of blood on the stone.  “Fuck this shit!”

            Lavinia’s tears were flowing freely now.  She started to back away from Raph.

            He turned around, saw her moving and snapped, “Where ya’ goin?  Huh?  Don’t ya’ wanna fix my hand, kiss it ‘n make it all better?”  His accent was heavier, the tone nasty.

            He strode towards her and stuck his busted fist under her nose.  “C’mon baby.  That rough stuff’s what ya’ like from Raph, ain’t it?”

            “Shut up!” she screamed at him.

            “What are ya’ good for if ya’ can’t fix my hand?”

            Lavinia batted his hand away from her.  “Fix it your damn self!”  She turned and stalked away from him.

            Raph pounced at her, grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him.  “Now who’s runnin’ from a fight?”

            “Let go of me,” Lavinia demanded through clenched teeth.

            “Oh, I ain’t done yet.”  Raph leered at her.

            Lavinia slapped him, hard.  Raph blinked, then started to grin.  She slapped him again, the sound echoing through the dojo, and she wrenched her arm free.  That’s when she started to run.

            Don was sure Leo would stop this now.  Sure it had gone on long enough.  To Don, it had gone too far.  Maybe couldn’t be fixed.  Not unless Leo stepped in.

            Leo wouldn’t move.  “No,” he told Don as he felt his purple banded brother pull against his restraining hand.

            Don tugged again, looking at Leo with a puzzled, frightened expression.

            “No,” Leo repeated in his command voice, to both Don and Mikey.

            Donny froze.  He trusted Leo absolutely.  But he was afraid.

            Raph’s good hand came down on Lav’s shoulder and he spun her around.  Lav swung a hand at his face, but he caught her hand and pulled it down, jerking her against him.

            “Not again, baby,” he told her, his voice husky; deep.

            Lavinia stabbed at his neck with the tightened fingers of her other hand, but he leaned away so it only grazed him.  She twisted out of his grip when he moved and she jumped back, double kicking him square in the center of his plastron.  It sent him backwards and she sprinted for the door.

            He was just too fast.  He sprang on her from behind, sending her sprawling.  She rolled over and kicked at him, but he caught her ankle and dragged her under him.  She twisted and kicked with her other leg as she slid, her t-shirt bunching around her waist.

            He sat on her.  Lavinia kept punching at him, connecting with his arms, his plastron, anything she could reach, but he was beyond feeling it.  His breathing was ragged, his eyes glazed.  The blood from his injured hand dripped down and stained her shirt as he twisted his fist in the material and tore it down the middle.

            Lavinia was panting now, pushing at him.

            “No, Raph! No, no!  Let me go!  No!” she screamed, over and over.

            Raph caught her hands, wrenched them together into one of his and slammed them into her stomach.  Lav cried out and jumped; then lost her breath.

            He leaned over her and pressed his mouth to hers.  She struggled, denying him entry.  He pressed harder, his eyes wide, staring into hers.  Her mouth refused to open, her legs kicked, heels drumming against the dojo floor.

            Raph pulled loose, but when Lav opened her mouth to take a breath, he was on her again.  She tried to turn her head, but his mouth was greedy; strong.  He shoved his tongue into her, cutting off her scream and bruising her lips.

            She was fighting him, turning her shoulders, trying to buck him off.  Raph was too powerful, too heavy.  He ignored her struggles, taking her mouth savagely.

            He finally tore loose and snarled at her, “You.  Don’t.  Tell.  Me.  No.”

            Whatever she saw in his eyes; heard in those words, caused her to increase her exertions.  Raph leaned back, brought his free hand around behind him and groped for her panties.  The fabric ripping was loud in the dojo, bouncing off of the walls.

            Don whispered, unable to talk louder, “Leo, you... you aren’t going to let him...?”

            Mikey finished the sentence, “He’s gonna rape her Leo.”  Mikey’s voice was pitched high from anxiety and fear.

            Both of them looked at Leo.  Their leader, her Master.  His job to protect her.

            Leo said calmly, “He won’t.”

            Raphael jammed a knee between her legs, which had clamped tight against his onslaught.  He ground against her thighs, pushing his weight against them until they opened.  He quickly pressed the other knee into the small space, spreading his legs to open her wide.

            “Stop!  Raph, no!  No,no,no,no....”  She struggled, pleading with him.

            Lav tried to roll away, twisting her upper body out from under him.  He bore down on her trapped hands, making her wince in pain.

            His free hand, bloody but functional, slid between his thighs to pull his cock free and he began pumping it.

            Raph told her, “This is what ya’ expect from Raph, ain’t it baby?  I ain’t good for nothin’ else...”

            Lavinia’s sharp intake of air was audible.  Suddenly, her entire body went limp.

            Raph paused, mid-stroke.  He blinked and looked down at her, puzzled by the sudden change.

            Her voice when she spoke was velvet.  “Raphael.”  His full name, caressing the vowels.  “Do you think I don’t respect you?” she asked, so softly that Don barely caught the words.

            “W..what?” Raph asked, like a drowning man.  He released his flagging cock and stared down into her eyes.

            “Raphael.  You mean the world to me.  All we’ve been through, everything we’ve been to each other.  How could you think so little of yourself?”

            Raph closed his eyes tightly and released her hands.  He brought his own up to cover his face.

            “Oh, shell,” he murmured from behind them.

            She sat up and pulled his hands away.  “Look at me.  Please.  Darling, Raphael.  You’re so much more to me than your tough image.  You’re worth so much more.  To me, to us, to your family.  You mustn’t devalue yourself so.  I wasn’t choosing _anyone_ over you.  I would never do that.  How could you think I would....”

            She kissed his injured hand, letting her lips linger as the green healing light passed from her and rolled over his bloodied knuckles.  Lav wrapped her hands around his neck, pulled his face close to hers and whispered something to him.  He nodded and whispered back.

            That’s when Leo pulled Don and Mikey away from the dojo.  Far away.  To give Raph and Lav some privacy.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,371  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic oral sex, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raphael remembers how he took over as Lavinia's 'Master' for a night.

            Raphael felt Mikey squirming against Lavinia and he woke up.  Mikey’s hand was lying on the inside of one of her thighs, having gained access when she’d thrown the other leg over Raph’s lower torso.  Mikey was slowly stroking down the length of her thigh, and his fingertips were grazing Raph’s thigh in the process.

             Raph turned his head and glanced at the clock.  It was six; a half an hour past the time when Leo usually got up.  He turned his head slowly and found that his brother was still sleeping, one hand clutching Don’s.

            A big smile crept across Raph’s face.  Oh shell, yeah.  This might actually turn out to be a fine day.  They could all just stay in bed and fuck each other silly.  It had been a while since they’d done that, in fact, not since they’d come back from Casey’s farm a couple of months ago.

            That thought sent a shiver of anticipation down Raph’s body.  The trip was total mindless debauchery, from concept to completion.  It was Leo’s brainchild, spurred on by Raphael’s goading.  They were determined to bring Lav into their world completely so that they wouldn’t have to hide some of the wilder things they liked to do to each other.

            It pushed the boundaries of faith and they played by a specific set of ground rules.  Leo wanted to know how far Lav would go with them, how much control he could exert over her, how far she would trust he and his brothers.  It turned out she trusted them a lot.

            Raph squirmed a bit, trying to resettle himself even as he felt Mikey’s hand moving up and down on Lav’s thigh; on his own thigh.  Damn Mikey, with his endless motion, they really needed to find a way to harness his energy.  Topping Mikey was like riding a roller coaster; including the screaming.

            His little brother did have a talented mouth and he was very generous with it.  Raph thought that was Mikey’s way of controlling them.  Let anyone try to refuse him anything, and both the blue eyes and the big mouth would open wide.  Shell if anyone could tell him no when he was deep throating their cock, or running his broad tongue over the shaft.

            And as much as Raph liked to fuck, he really enjoyed a good blow job.  Don had always been willing whenever Raph wanted one; Mikey always wanted something in return but did it so well Raph didn’t mind.  And Leo – with Leo it was a fight.  Everything they did was a fight and this was no different.  It made it so much better, so much more exciting when he pinned Leo and shoved his cock into Leo’s mouth.

            Raph’s hips moved up at the thought and he fought back his urge because he didn’t want to wake Lav just yet.  The thought that he could just slide her down his body so that her mouth was right there even with his slit flashed through his brain.  His tail was starting to shake.  Damn Mikey.

            Raph had taught her how to suck cock.  He had gotten fixated on her mouth and started day dreaming about what she could do with it.  He knew damn well she had limited sexual experience and had only just gotten together with Michelangelo, so she hadn’t done anything _different_.

            He was so ready to teach her a few new things.  He had kinda hinted to Leo that maybe it was time they brought her into a group romp, but Leo said they had to go slow.  She just didn’t know how to do some stuff.

            Okay, how was she to learn if nobody was gonna teach her?

            Raph was ready to be her master for at least one lesson.  He had something he wanted to teach her, and he was gonna make damn sure she learned it from him.

            One evening they were together on the couch watching a boxing match.  Don was sprawled across a chair and Mikey was sitting cross-legged at the coffee table, hogging the nachos Lav had fixed for them.  Raph was nursing his second beer with Lav’s head resting on his thigh.

            She was on her back, one knee bent to hold the heel of her other foot, wearing nothing but a tight little tank top and a pair of shorts.  Her taut belly was fully exposed and her nipples were straining against the fabric of her top, unrestrained by a bra.

            That was enough to distract the staunchest turtle, and added to that was the fact that her long hair was loose across Raph’s lap.  Some of the soft curls had found their way between his legs and were tickling his tail and shell, Raph was already getting hot.

            The topper was her choice of snack.

            She’d brought home one of those boxes of frozen popsicles with the assorted flavors.  Of all the flavors she coulda picked – grape, cherry, orange – she’d chosen lime.  A green one.

            She was sprawled across his lap with a fuckin’ green popsicle pushing in and out of her delicious lips.  Of all the clichéd, overused sexual references he’d ever seen while watching porn; that was the top of the list.  Raph had never thought watching someone do that would ever turn him on.

            _Fuck_.  Raph shifted a little to ease the pressure on his tail.  The hand he had stretched across the back of the couch clenched a cushion so tightly he nearly poked his thumb through it.  He had no idea what was happening on the television, he hadn’t looked at it since the wrapper came off that damn popsicle.

            That damn popsicle was exactly where Raph had wanted to put his cock for more than a month now.

            He fuckin’ dreamed about it.  Her mouth wrapped around his dick.  Those soft lips suckin’ him down, taking his organ in, in, until she swallowed him.  Yeah, his was obsessed with her mouth.

            His breathing was off watching her push that popsicle in and suck on it before slowly pulling it back.  Watching the tip of her tongue dart out to catch a melting drop, and then lick across the length.  He watched her spin it between her lips, then rake her white teeth across the icy green treat.  He had a green treat he wanted to give her.  Oh yes he did.

            Then he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a low moan and snapped his head around.  Both Mikey and Don were staring at her, too.  Don’s mouth was open and Mikey’s eyes were as big as saucers.

            Oh, fuck no.  This was his and they could just blow each other tonight.  Fuck Leo and his ‘go slow’.  It was lesson time.

            Raph shifted to push himself up and rasped at Lav, “Get up, babe.”

            She sat up, looking confused.  “You okay, Raph?”

            “Yeah, fine.  Just come on.”  He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

            Mikey started to get up from the floor.  Raph spun on him, stretched his arm out full length, and splayed his fingers.

            “Back off Mike,” Raph snarled.

            Mikey settled back slowly and a big goofy grin suffused his face.  “Hey, no problem big guy.”

            By now Raph’s tail was pretty stiff and he could feel the head of his cock trying to slip free.  He pulled Lavinia towards the staircase, yanking her up the stairs as he moved at a fast clip straight into his room.

            Once inside he slammed the door, spun her around so he could push her back up against it, and swallowed her mouth with his own.

            She tasted like that popsicle.  It was lime and cold and so fuckin’ sweet.  His mouth was urgent; his tongue captured hers, tied it up, pushed and promised.  His body was against hers, holding her to the door, while his hands moved over her, finding the button and zipper on her shorts.

            He pulled them down, almost ripping her panties getting them off.  He released her from the kiss long enough to yank the tank top over her head; then savaged her mouth again.

            Lavinia moaned, threw her arms around his neck, and arched her back to rub her breasts against his scutes.

            Raphael felt his cock sliding free.  It hardened against her leg, fully erect and jutting up towards her pussy.

            That wasn’t where it was going.

            Raph backed up slowly, pulling her with him.  His mouth stayed on hers, groaning as the movement of her thigh brushed his painfully hard cock.  When the backs of his legs connected with his desk, he pulled her arms loose and broke the kiss.

            Her eyes were half shut and full of need.  She was panting; wanting him.  Good, he wanted her too.

            Raph put his hands on Lav’s shoulders and pushed down, ever so gently.  Her eyes asked a question, but she slowly obeyed him as he kept the pressure on her until she was kneeling.  His cock bobbed in front of her face.

            She looked at it; then up at him.  Raph’s knees wanted to buckle at that look, but he braced himself on the desk and rasped, “Suck.”

            Lav looked back down at his dick, opened her mouth wide, and put her lips around the head.

            Raph was shaking and working hard for control.  He was gonna go so slow, gonna enjoy every moment and every sensation.

            Her mouth moved down the shaft.  She lifted a hand and wrapped as much of it as she could around the base, steadying his dick while she slowly deep throated him.  Raph’s head fell back and he churred.

            “Yeah, that’s right baby.  Just like the popsicle.  Now go back up, back to the h-head.  Use your tongue,” he slurred.

            Her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and she licked her way up to the tip.  His cock was now throbbing and leaking precome.  Lav’s tongue darted out and lapped at the juices; then she rolled her tongue over the head, flattening it against the slit and pulling every drop into her mouth.

            Raph churred again.  “Oh, so fuckin’ good!  Do it again.”

            Lav smiled up at him and greedily popped his dick back into her mouth.  She moved down the shaft again, squeezing her lips around him, sucking to create a vacuum around his aching shaft.  The head of his cock touched the back of her throat and she swallowed around it.

            “Oh damn,” Raph husked, “you learn fast, babe.  Come on, pleasure Raph.”

            She pulled her mouth back over his cock again, swirling her tongue under and over the shaft.  Reaching the tip, Lav sucked at the head and licked all around it.  Then she slid the tip of her tongue over the slit and pumped the base of his dick with her hand.

            Raph’s body was twitching uncontrollably.  He was holding back from sheer will power and her tight grip on the base of his cock.  She wasn’t gonna let him release yet, either.

            Yeah, this lesson was going both ways.

            Down again, her mouth slid over his head, pulling his cock deep into her throat.  Lavinia pumped his cock with her hand while she sucked and swallowed.  She pulled her mouth back to the tip, raking her teeth gently along the shaft as she went.

            Raph groaned and then churred; a deep rumble in his chest.  Three times now he had nearly crested, three times her grip had tightened on his base, blocking him off.  He was almost beyond coherent thought, but he had to stop her.

            Grabbing her shoulder tightly, he gasped, “L...let me fuck you now, Lav.  Can’t c…come in your mouth.  Drow…drown you.” 

            He was a turtle after all.  She knew he could come for five minutes easily; she’d experienced it, and he was too close already.

            “Uh, uh,” Lav hummed around his cock, the vibration setting him dangerously close again.  She lapped at his precome with her tongue and toyed with the head of his dick.  Pumping his cock again, she pressed her tongue flat against the slit, pushing against it, then sliding the tip of her tongue inside.

            “Ngh!  Lavinia, I m…mean it.”  He wasn’t going to be rational in a minute.

            Barely removing her mouth from the tip, she purred against it, “I’m a mutant remember.”

            Oh shell.  Her mouth slid over his dick now, pulling it deeply in and then quickly moving back to the head.  Her head began to bob up and down as Lav sucked his cock, her hand pumping in an alternate rhythm.  Raph was churring non-stop, his head back and eyes shut.

            He gasped, struggling for words, until finally he managed, “Now baby.  Swallow me.  Suck me off.”

            He braced one hand against his desk, and pressed the other one to the top of her head.  Then his hips started to move as he fucked her mouth.

            Her lips stayed tight around him and her fingers loosened their grip on the base of his cock.  He felt that sweet, sweet pressure build for the fourth time.

            “So warm, so wet.  Oh, yeah good, baby.  S…suck…I’m…I’m gonna…Ungh!”

            His orgasm shook his whole body, his hot liquid gushing down her throat.  It went on and on, a seemingly never ending stream that she swallowed and kept swallowing.

            Lavinia took every drop.

            He let go of her head to use that hand to help brace himself on the desk.  Lav pumped his cock a couple of times before she slowly pulled her mouth off of it.  She was breathing hard as she let him go.

            Raph sank down onto the floor with her and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.  He held her close, his arms tight around her.

            Finally she pulled back enough to ask, “Was that all right?”

            Raph tossed his head back and laughed so loudly the sound of it filled the room.  Calming somewhat, he told her, “Yeah babe.  Yeah Lav.  That was fuckin’ amazing.”

            She tipped her head back to catch his eyes and asked coyly, “Maybe I should practice some more?”

            His grin was huge as he said, “Okay, practice don’t hurt.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,181  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Leonardo picks up where Master Yoshi left off.

            Leo could tell that Raph was awake and that Mikey was waking up.  He knew from the change in pressure on his hand that Don wasn’t sleeping.  He allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

            They would be wondering why he hadn’t gotten up yet; why Lavinia hadn’t gotten up yet.  Hers was a nurturing instinct, and Leo had learned how to lead it to direct the others.  She was reading his emotions right now and he was letting her understand that today would be family time, not ninja time.

            Leo and she had a kind of silent communication, honed over the last eight months.  Sometimes when they meditated it was as though their minds connected for a short time.  The experience was deeply spiritual and deeply erotic.

            They had also in the last couple of months started to get up a little earlier than was normal even for them.  There was something he wanted, that he _needed,_ to do with her that he hadn’t wanted his family involved in.  They had hidden it well for three weeks, making themselves aware of Raph and Don’s whereabouts in the early morning hours, knowing that one of them could still be awake.

            In a house full of ninja, three weeks were a very long time to hide anything.  When they had finally been caught, it was Mikey who had busted them.  Leo kicked himself for not realizing that Mikey was the brother he should have been more cautious about.  Mikey noticed things.

            Leo was teaching her to correctly use the blades on her tonfas.

            It was weapons practice with blades, not wooden sticks and not bokken.  His katanas against her bladed tonfas.  It was dangerous and he was sure that no one else would understand.

            Raph had accused him once of having a blade fetish and maybe he was right.  Leo couldn’t communicate how he felt when he cleaned and sharpened his blades, how reflections in them seemed alive, or how when they bit into living tissue the feeling traveled up his arm and reverberated throughout his system.

            Master Splinter would not want to know how his mind sometimes went into that killing place where he almost enjoyed delivering death.  That was what the katana was meant to do; it seemed sacrileges to learn the mastery of them and then to tell them not to do what they were created for.

            On the first morning she met him at four a.m., as he had requested of her the evening before.  She’d had to slip out of Don’s bed, but Leo knew Don had been up late on his computer, so he wouldn’t wake.

            Standing in the middle of the dojo, they faced each other.

            “Lav, do you remember when we first spoke of the ‘killing place’?” Leo asked.

            Whatever she had expected, that wasn’t it.  With a small gasp, she answered, “Yes Master.”

            “Do you know how to control it?”  He knew the answer.  He had seen it take her over in the warehouse fight against Hun.  At that time Leo had needed to talk her down.

            “No,” she admitted.  “Once I let it out, it…it doesn’t want to stop.”

            “I’m going to teach you to control it,” he told her.

            She looked at him without breathing, some of the color leaving her face, but all she said was, “Yes Master.”

            Leo carefully drew his katanas.  “Draw your weapons, Lavinia,” he ordered.

            Lav flicked her tongue over her bottom lip and released the tonfas from their holster.

            In a deeper voice he once again ordered, “Lavinia, _draw your weapons_.”

            Her eyes changed.  The green turned dark, as though storm clouds had rolled across them.  Her expression flattened, all emotion wiped from the surface.  The blades on her tonfas sprang out.

            Leo leaped at her, his twin katanas flashing.  Lav met them with her tonfas, the steel in her inset clanging against his blades.  She drove at him in return; stabbing at his chest with the short blade and making him jump back to avoid the thrust.

            Her long blade swept across inches from his throat, his senses feeling the air pushed forward by the slice and his reflexes moving his head in time.  He slashed at her in reaction and she caught both his swords on her long blades, bringing her arms out away from her body to push his katanas aside.

            As quickly as she slid her blades free from his, she spun the tonfas back to center and stabbed at his middle with both short blades.  Leo back flipped away from her.  With a cry, she sprang skyward; spinning in mid-air and swinging the tonfas down at him like twin propeller blades.

            His katanas came up, first one and then the other to strike her tonfas aside.  As she came down, she kicked him with both feet and he fell back onto his shell.  Leo tucked his head and rolled, bounding to his feet and rushing back to meet her.

            They fought on; her wild ferocity diametrically opposite her usual calculated fighting style.  It was as though another person controlled her being, and Leo understood it completely.

            Fighting in close, he caught her blades against his and pulled his arms close together, bringing her arms along with him.

            Pressing into her, their blades crossed in front of their faces, Leo captured her eyes with his and commanded, “Back it down Lavinia.”

            She was breathing hard, her eyes the color of dark jade.  She was pushing back against him, trying to free her tonfas; wanting to fight.

            His voice dropped another octave as he once again commanded, _“Back it down.”_

            Slowly she stopped pushing and her eyes began to clear.  Lav blinked once; then again and her heavy breathing lessened.  Her eyes returned to their normal green as he watched them.

            Leo carefully slid his katanas free and she stood holding her tonfas, completely immobile. 

            Sheathing his swords, Leo told her gently, “The blades Lavinia.”

            She looked down at her weapons as though just realizing she held them.  With a click, the blades retracted and she holstered the tonfas.

            “I can’t do this,” she whispered.

            “Yes you can,” Leo told her confidently.

            “Only when you pull me back.  Without your voice I’m lost,” she said.

            “I’ll teach you to hold on to yourself.  You were meant to have those blades, Lavinia.  There is a reason you have those blades.  Master Yoshi didn’t get the chance to teach you how to use them.  I will.”

            She shuddered but didn’t look away from his eyes.  He knew she was afraid of falling into the blackness and not being able to return.

            Stepping close to her, he put his hands on her arms and spoke in his strongest manner, “I will Lavinia.”

            A tiny smile curved her lips.  “I trust you Master Leonardo.”

            They practiced whenever they could.  It wasn’t every morning, but it was often enough that she was becoming very good at fighting with her blades out.  Very, very good.

            They were in the midst of a heated battle the morning Mikey caught them.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,736  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey discovers the secret that Leo and Lav are trying to keep from the rest of the family.

            Mikey rubbed small circles on the inside of Lav’s thigh, moving closer to that sensitive spot between her legs.  His hands had sort of found their own natural rhythm while he was semi-asleep and there was no stopping them now.

            He had no desire to wake up Leo, if his oldest brother and leader were really asleep.  He was quite capable of shamming, having done so to Mikey’s chagrin a few times, turning the tables on really excellent pranks.

            If Leo was asleep, then maybe they could have the whole day to just play.  How awesome would that be?  ‘Cause in some ways, Leo drove them harder than Master Splinter ever had.

            Of course Mikey knew a lot of that was because Leo wanted to show their father he didn’t have to worry about his sons.  He was trying to relieve Master Splinter’s burden by taking it all on himself.  How his enigmatic bro’ managed to stay sane, Mikey didn’t know.

            Mikey felt guilty, well he occasionally felt guilty, that he wasn’t more of a help in that regard.  It was just really hard to buckle down when a new issue of Justice Force was waiting for him, or he was close to cracking another level on his latest video game.

            Somehow though, Leo never lost it with him.  He would just utter one of those long suffering sighs, and say “Focus Mikey.”  And Mikey would try, he really would.

            Maybe he had ADHD.  He saw something about that on TV once.  When he asked Donny about it, Don just rolled his eyes.  What was the point of having a really smart brother if he couldn’t answer a simple question like that?

            So he asked Lavinia.  She was a doctor, she would know.  Lavinia smiled and kissed him, telling him, “Mikey, that’s just natural and boundless exuberance.  There is nothing wrong with you.”

            Well, nothing was wrong until she kissed him.  That brought up a whole different problem.  And he did mean _up_.  But Lav fixed that too.  Seemed she liked his exuberance, though he’d never heard it called that before.

            Mikey had wondered how having another ninja to train was going to affect Leo.  He’d kinda kept an eye on his bro’ to make sure the pressure didn’t get to him.

            It seemed to have the opposite effect.  Lav was so devoted to him she did pretty much everything he wanted without argument.  And the rest of them were so smitten, they followed along.  So Leo was getting what he’d wanted without the usual fights and wrangling.

            Keeping an eye on Leo was how Mikey found out a little secret that he and Lavinia were keeping hidden from the rest of them.

            Walking to the door of the dojo at four in the morning, Mikey was as stealthy as he could manage.  He’d known for over a week that something was going on, but only just figured out he was gonna have to get up really early to find out what it was.

            When he looked in and saw Leo and Lav going at it with blades, his mouth dropped open.  They were coming so damn close to each other, both moving fast and the look on their faces…

            It was like the night in the warehouse when he first saw Lav cutting people down with her tonfas.  Whenever he saw that same kinda look on Leo’s face, it meant someone was gonna die.

            His first instinct was to stop them, but he didn’t know how to do that without getting sliced and diced.  Besides, who would he stop first?   His second, and better, instinct was to get help.

            He went for brawn over brains and ran straight to Raph’s room.

            Mikey had just enough awareness of self-preservation that when he slammed open Raph’s door he stayed to one side as he yelled, “Raph!  Help!”

            Raph leaped out of his hammock with a crash and a curse, scooping up a free weight as he landed and flinging it at the intruder.

            Mikey ducked aside and the weight crumbled a section of brick work, not the first.

            “What the fuck, Mikey?” Raph snarled.

            “In the dojo.  Come quick.”  Mikey was gone without checking to see if Raph followed.  He knew his hot headed brother would.

            Not bothering with the stairs, Mikey leaped to the main floor and heard Raph land behind him.  Just then he heard Don’s door open, and a sleepy voice asking, “Who is throwing things?”

            When they got to the dojo, Lav and Leo were still fighting.  Raph skidded into him and started to curse again until he looked at the scene in front of his eyes.

            The katanas and tonfas were whirling and flashing in the candlelight, moving so fast that there was nothing to see but a blur.  The pair wielding the weapons was moving just as fast, twisting and slashing, spinning, turning, striking – this wasn’t sparring, not the kind they were used to anyway.

            Mikey heard a gasp and saw that Donny had joined them.  “What the shell?”

            Neither combatant showed any notice that they were no longer alone, so caught up in the intricate dance steps of their fight.  Spots of color began to show, red against green skin, red against pale skin.  There was no way to determine how badly they injured one another, they both moved too quickly.

            Raph growled something inarticulate and Mikey asked, “What?”

            “Break them apart.”  Raph started into the dojo.

            “How?”  Mikey jumped to catch him.  Raph stopped and looked at Mikey, then at Don.

            With a long stride, Raph reached the weapons rack and pulled down a couple of bo staffs.  He tossed one to Mikey as Don slid his own free.

            Raph told them, “Mikey, help me with Leo.  Don, ya’ get Lav.  Knock ‘em down if ya’ have ta.”

            Don asked, “Did you try talking to them?”

            “Do you see the looks on their faces?” Mikey asked.  “They haven’t even noticed us.”

            Leo had Lav down on one knee, ringing blows down onto her tonfas.  Lav threw herself on her back and rolled aside as Leo’s blades slashed the air above her head.

            Don yelled, “Leonardo!  Leo!  Stop!”

            Leo’s katanas froze in mid-strike.  Lav had regained her feet, her tonfas up for defense and she likewise froze.  Lowering their weapons, they both turned and looked at the other Turtles.

            “Leo, what the fuck is going on?” Raph demanded.

            Mikey was watching their eyes.  The clouds over Leo’s had lifted, the dark shadow receding quickly.  Lav was still battling hers, the normal green of her eyes returning very slowly.

            Leo sheathed his katanas and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Lavinia.  She pulled back the blades in her tonfas, and slipped them into the holster.

            “Weapons practice, Raph,” Leo said, adding nothing.

            Raph was getting angry.  Mikey was completely confused.  Don just looked curious.

            Lav stepped up close to Leo and touched two fingers to his arm.  The little lattice work pattern of shallow cuts from the fight began to disappear.

            “Weapons practice my ass,” Raph hissed.  Yep, definitely angry.

            “How long have you been working on her control?” Don asked.

            Leo glanced at Don, surprised.  “Three weeks.  Off and on.”

            “What control?  Someone tell me why I’m up at this time of the morning watchin’ my brother try ta peel our woman like a potato.  Now, before I start beating on somebody.”  Raph’s fists were clenched.

            Don turned to Raph.  “Lavinia was obviously given a pair of tonfas which have an… _unusual_ feature, but she wasn’t given adequate instruction on wielding them.”

            “She looked like she was doing just fine to me,” Mikey commented.

            “Just because she can use them doesn’t mean she can control them, Mikey.”  Don’s eyes were now fixed on Leo.

            “It’s too easy to get lost in a weapon like that.  Too easy to get lost in the emotions from using the weapon,” Leo tried to explain.

            “So ya’ get her all berserk and what, Leo?  Back her down?” Raph asked incredulously.

            Leo nodded.  “Something like that.”

            “I’m learning to back myself down,” Lavinia finally said.  They all looked at her.  Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled.  “Master Leo is teaching me to go to the place that I need to be in when I fight with the blades; teaching me how to be really good with them, and then bring myself back.  He’s teaching me to know when to come back.”

            And darned if Leo didn’t have a smug look on his face.  For someone who rarely showed much of his emotions, that was a big thing.  It didn’t help Raph’s humor any, though.

            “If this is such a noble thing, then why ya’ hidin’ it from the rest of us?” Raph railed.

            “Because it’s dangerous,” Don answered for Leo.

            “No more dangerous than any of our weapons practice, Don,” Leo said.

            “Then why ain’t ya’ doin’ it out in the open?”  Raph was pushing, looking for a fight.

            Lav’s head went up.  “I was embarrassed to have you see me like this.  He was protecting my feelings.  I didn’t want you guys to think I was hiding a monster.”

            “One monster in this lair is enough,” Mikey joked, looking over at Raph.

            Don shook his head and said, “Lav, we could never think that of you.  We all have our own demons; we’re certainly not going to judge you by yours.  Considering what you’ve lived through, I’d say you’ve done really well to have so few.”

            Raph cleared his throat.  “Yeah Lav.  Shit, sometimes goin’ a little crazy ain’t such a bad thing.  If ya’ feel better wantin’ ta control it, then so be it.  Ya’ don’t have ta try an’ hide it from us.”

            Lav was smiling at them.  “You guys really are the best.”

            This would have been a great point to bring up the idea of some group sex, but Lav wasn’t ready for that step yet.  Still, the idea, once started in Mikey’s head, was beginning to give him a certain burn.

            Mikey fidgeted for a minute, then said, “I’m going back to bed since no one is really getting killed down here.  You coming back up _Raphie_?”

            Raph turned and smirked.  Mikey knew his red banded brother would get the message if he called him ‘Raphie’.

            “Yeah, Mikey.  I could use some more _sleep_ myself.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,200  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Lavinia assists Don in making repairs to the Battle Shell and he rewards her by taking her out on the first 'date' of her entire life.

            “Mikey….” Lav moaned softly.

            Don turned his head and saw Lavinia waking under Mikey’s constant ministrations.  As Raph still had a tight grip on her, Don wasn’t sure what exactly Mikey was planning to do, but getting her out of Raph’s clutches was going to be hard work.

            That was one of the reasons they’d all gone to Casey’s farm.  Short of putting a calendar on the kitchen wall and everyone marking out dates for bedding Lav, they had to come up with another plan.  It was all too easy to start feeling possessive of her time, especially since she was only sleeping with a single partner each night.

            She was inhibited by Master Splinter’s presence for one thing.  Lav confessed to them at the farm that the thought of being with all of them excited her; she wasn’t a prude, it was just that she couldn’t relax enough knowing her brother was so close.

            Leo, of course, had figured it out.  It was his idea to spend some time at the farmhouse.  It had passed from spring into summer, and Leo told them it would be good to get out of the city after all they had gone through in the last couple of months.  He and Raph had exchanged a look when he made that announcement.

            Don already knew Leo and Raph had tried something new with Lav.  Master Splinter, Mikey and he had gone to April’s one night and returned pretty late.  None of the three was anywhere in sight, so he had just gone to bed.

            The next morning Don realized that the errant three had all come out of Lavinia’s room together.

            Mikey was wearing a Cheshire cat grin when he saw them.  Getting up early had some advantages.  He bounced between the three of them, keeping up a constant stream of banter.

            “Did Raph’s hammock break during the night?  Somebody get really cold?  I know, you were watching a movie on Lav’s laptop.  Come on you guys, give.  Tell me, tell me.”

            None of them told him anything.  Lavinia blushed and turned her head, Leo told him to start practicing, and Raph just shoved him after first flashing him a really smug look.

            Of course Mikey couldn’t just let it go.  He followed Lav around while she made breakfast, telling her he just wanted to know if she’d had fun, he didn’t want details or anything.  Lav knew him well enough to admit absolutely nothing; giving Mikey any kind of bone would just make him demand meat on it.

            Leo hid in his meditation.  Mikey knew how totally focused Leo could be; ever since they were kids Mikey had tried to break Leo’s concentration and he hadn’t done it yet.

            That left Raph.  Don saw Mikey eyeing his red banded brother while the former sat on the weight bench doing bicep curls.  Approaching him there was a seriously bad idea.  Mikey’s notion was much more refined than that though.  He waited until Raph had worked up a good sweat and had headed off to the showers.

            Mikey followed him.

            Lav was helping Don replace the wiring in a set of lights on the second floor when Raph strode out of the bathroom.  Steam from his shower rolled out behind him and so did Mikey, looking extremely self-satisfied.  Raph stopped short when he saw them; Don holding the ladder and Lav at the top, a long coil of wire between them.  He swallowed, put his head down and stalked to his room.

            “Make sure she don’t fall off that damn ladder brainiac,” Raph growled as he shut the door behind him.

            “Ok~ay,” Don said and looked up at Lav who shrugged and continued pulling the new wire.

            Don glanced at Mikey, who was leaning against the wall.  Mikey tipped him a wink.  Don couldn’t help but chuckle at that, after all, Mikey did have a _very_ talented mouth.

            After lunch, Lav went with Don to the garage to work on the Battle Shell.  It wasn’t a project Don was looking forward to; something was off in that wiring as well.  Every time he flipped a switch on the front control panel, the interior lights dimmed and some of the back computer components shut down.  He really didn’t need that to happen if he had to engage the missiles.

            They got interrupted once or twice, but Don wasn’t in the mood for social discourse at that point.  After the second one of his brothers wandered in to ‘just check on you’, Don had let loose a few pointed remarks that sent his sibling hightailing it out of the garage.

            A couple of hours and a massive disassembly of one of the back panels later, Lav found the problem.

            “Oh, damn, Don.  Here’s what’s wrong.”  Lav was on her back, her entire upper body pushed into the cabinet beneath the offending panel.  “The circuit board under here is burned to a crisp.  It’s a wonder anything worked at all.”

            “Shell,” Don swore.  He was going to have to create a new board from scratch, and that didn’t explain what had burned it out in the first place.

            Squatting next to Lav, he tilted down to try and peer into the space.  He couldn’t see anything past her breasts.  When he realized her body was blocking his view, his gaze wandered down her torso, noticing how her top had slid up enough to reveal her stomach, and how her little stretch shorts had a kind of v notched into the front center.

            He shook his head and turned back to the project.  “Lav, can you see anything that tells you what caused it to burn out?”

            “Hold on.” 

            Lav’s flashlight winked on and he heard a rasping sound.  Her body shifted just a bit as she started pulling at something and Don watched her breasts jiggle during the process.  Taking a deep breath and holding it, Don shut his eyes and willed himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

            “Okay, yeah.  I found it.  Can you hand me the wire cutters?”  She wiggled back slowly and put a hand out.  Don set the wire snips in her palm and she went back to work.

            He was glad she was so small, if he’d had to do this by himself, he would have had to take the cabinet apart.

            In a couple of minutes, she squeezed her body out and sat up.  In her hand were the ends of two wires, both badly scorched.

            “The rubber housing was worn off a section of the wiring and these two pieces formed a hot connect.  We’re going to have to splice in new wiring to fix the problem before we can reconnect a new circuit board,” she said.

            Don palmed his face and sighed.  “Wiring, always wiring.  I’m pretty sure I’ve spent half my life working with wires.”

            “Why don’t you let me buy a couple of coils of brand new wire, Don?  I can’t see how that would hurt anything,” Lav told him sympathetically.

            Don shook his head.  “You know how Leo feels about that, Lavinia.  He doesn’t care about food because you can always claim you’re giving all of it to the orphanage, but wiring?  No, he won’t accept that.”

            He saw the stubborn look cross her face and reached out quickly to cup her chin in his hand, saying, “Lav, no.  We’ll make do with what we have.  Okay?”

            She wasn’t answering, so he leaned in closer.  “Okay?”

            “Fine,” Lavinia said, giving in with a short huff.

            Don laughed and pulled his hand away, leaving a small grease smear on one cheek.  He started to say something, but decided to leave it for a while; it was sort of cute.

            They labored for nearly three hours replacing the wiring that had burned out.  With that job complete, Lav once more squeezed herself out into the open and sat on the floor of the Battle Shell holding the burned out circuit board.

            Don kneeled next to her as she studied the damage.

            “Well, nothing salvageable here,” Lav said.

            He took it from her hand and looked it over.  It was a wonder the entire panel hadn’t gone up in smoke.

            With a short laugh, he said, “Turtle luck.”

            She raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t elaborate, so she asked, “Do you have what you need to rebuild this?”

            “Oh I have enough parts.  It’s just going to take some time.”

            “Can you operate the Battle Shell without it?” Lav asked.

            “Mm-hmm.  Just not some of the more advanced features.  No going into battle until it’s fixed.”

            She was watching his face sympathetically.  Don looked up and caught her eye.

            “What?” he asked.

            She shook her head and smiled.  “Remember that night I said you seem to be very busy?  I really had no idea.”

            Looking at her, Don forgot about the circuit board and the Battle Shell for a moment.  He leaned over, put his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle yet thorough kiss.

            “It’s been a lot better since you came to live with us,” he told her, putting his forehead against hers.

            Her hand came up to his face and she stroked it softly.  “I’d do anything for you Donatello.  I love you so much.”

            A huge lump formed in his throat at her words.  He moved his head down to look into her eyes; they were shining at him with incredible tenderness.

            “Lavinia, I love you, too.  I can’t imagine life without you,” Don managed to say.

            She giggled and touched his lips briefly with hers.  “I hope not.  I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time.”

            Don took one of her hands in his.  “That’s fine by me.”

            Lav turned her head to look at the dashboard clock.  “I need to go do something about dinner.”

            Don jumped up with an idea buzzing in his head.  He wasn’t ready to share her with anyone else just yet, her revelation made him long for some private time.

            “We need to take a test drive first.  Just to make sure everything is wired back together properly,” Don told her.

            Lavinia looked puzzled but said, “Okay.”

            He leaped out of the Battle Shell and paused in the door to say, “Stay here.  I’m going to let the others know we’re going for a spin.  Oh, and here.”  He handed her a shop towel.  “You have a little grease on your face.”

            Don left the garage quickly before she had a chance to say anything else.  He returned about fifteen minutes later carrying his big bag.  Setting it in the back, he opened the passenger door for her and then swung into the driver’s seat.

            As they pulled out of the garage, he told her, “Don’t worry about dinner.  Mikey’s got it covered.”

            Don drove away from the city.  It took a little while to reach the spot he had in mind, but he had to dodge traffic and the manned toll booths.  Lavinia looked at him curiously a few times, but didn’t ask about their destination.  They did talk; the entire drive they shared their thoughts on a variety of subjects, and Don enjoyed the conversation immensely.

            The spot Don was headed for was a scenic overlook.  The highway climbed up and away from the city proper, and there was a trail off of that he had discovered quite by accident.  The trail was rough, too rough for passenger cars, but the Battle Shell was modified for that type of terrain.

            Don pulled over and parked finally.  Turning off the lights, they let the quiet settle around them like a warm blanket.  Out of the front window the city could be seen; its lights shining like a beacon to welcome visitors.

            “I like this,” Lav said softly.

            Don stirred, turning in his seat.  “Wait, I have something else I want you to see.”

            He got up and urged her to follow him.  Grabbing up his bag, he opened the side door and jumped to the roof, then leaned down to catch her hand and pull her up with him.

            “Look up,” he told her.

            Above their heads a myriad of bright stars winked in the night sky.  It wasn’t a show to be seen from the hazy atmosphere of the city itself; out here it almost seemed an outstretched hand could pluck down a star.

            “Oh my…” Lav whispered.

            Don watched her face as she looked up into the sky.  She was so much more beautiful to him than anything he’d ever imagined.

            Opening his bag, he pulled out a large blanket and spread it on the roof.  That done, he began pulling out their dinner, having hastily packed some leftovers from the refrigerator.  Lav kneeled down to help him, smiling as she placed the items on the blanket between them.

            “Did you think of this when you told them we were taking a drive?” she asked.

            He grinned.  “Before that actually, when you said something about dinner.  I realized none of us has taken you out on a real date.  I hope it’s nice enough.  It was too late to get reservations elsewhere.”

            “Silly.  This is much better.  I doubt if anyone down there has this kind of view,” Lav said.

            He handed her a bottle of water, and tapped his own against hers.  “In lieu of champagne.”

            She studied the bottle.  “Hmm.  This is a very good year.  You have fine taste.”

            Don handed her a plate and she made a selection from the assortment he had packed.  They ate in companionable silence for a time, looking up at the stars and the far off city lights.

            “Don, I have a confession,” Lav said.

            “What is it?” he asked.

            “This is the first date I’ve ever been on,” she admitted.

            He stared at her, a funny tight feeling in his chest.  “It is?”

            She nodded, looking down at her fingers as she toyed with the label on her water bottle.  “I’m not very knowledgeable about the basics of relationships.  There never seemed to be any need because I never planned on being in one.”

            Don cleared his throat.  “Now you’re in four.”

            Lav was still watching her fingers, her bottom lip caught by her teeth.  A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she murmured, “I hope I didn’t make you feel pressured by telling you how I felt earlier.  I said it because I wanted you to know, but I didn’t expect anything in return.”

            “Lavinia.”  Don shoved aside the things between them and moved up close to her.  “I said I love you because I do, not because I felt obligated to return the sentiment.”

            He wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed even more tightly when her arms came up to return the hug.

            “And you’re supposed to be an empath,” he told her as he nuzzled into her hair.

            She sighed against his neck, her warm breath misting across his skin.  The feeling made him shiver, and he pulled his face from her hair to capture her lips.

            Lav’s return kiss was scorching, her tongue forceful in its message.  Don lavished hers in return, his usual gentleness forgotten in the intensity of their union.  Lavinia moaned, pushing her body against his and sending sparks through him.

            Don slipped a hand under her shirt and began to rub her breast.  She wasn’t wearing a bra and the nipple sprang up under his fingers, hard and proud.  He churred in response to her moan, his other hand quickly finding its way under the shirt.

            He lifted the material away from her bosoms, exposing them completely to the cool night air.  The effect on her nipples was tantalizing, they jutted out from her like twin beacons, begging for attention.  Don lifted her shirt over her head and bared her torso to the stars.

            His mouth moved from hers, sliding down her neck to the hollow of her throat and he licked the skin, making her drop her head back.  Given more access, he nipped at the flesh, pulling it between his teeth, his hands groping her tits and playing with the nipples until she squirmed and groaned.

            Don pushed her onto her back and slid his mouth down to her chest, licking between her breasts before capturing a nipple in his mouth.  Lavinia gripped his biceps and shuddered, arching her back.  He moved from one to the other, teasing, biting, using his hand to stimulate whichever nipple wasn’t in his mouth.  She was panting now; twisting under him and gripping his arms forcefully.

            Without removing his mouth, Don slid his hands down to her hips and slipped them under the waist band of her shorts and panties.  He pushed them down together, bringing them over her knees and then as Lav lifted her legs, he pulled them completely off of her.

            Don sat back and stared down at her naked body, lit by a full moon and the bright stars above them.  Her skin appeared to glisten and shimmer, her hair spread out around her head, the colors in it seeming to sparkle in the starlight.  She was watching him from beneath hooded eyes, the green shining with an inner glow that reached out to him, pulling him with an almost mystical call.

            A sound welled up from deep in Don’s chest and he fell back to her, his mouth on her body, tasting everything.  His tongue crawled across her skin, down to her abdomen and flicking across her navel.  Her skin tasted sweet and he wanted more.

            Don’s hands moved between Lav’s thighs and he spread her legs.  Using his thumbs, he parted her folds, already wet and hot under his ministrations.  His tongue lapped at her juices, eliciting a gasp from Lavinia.  Emboldened, he trailed his tongue over her clitoris and she jumped.

            Don reached around the outsides of her thighs and grabbed them to pull her legs further apart.  Holding them he pushed his face further into her mound and slowly pressed his tongue into her.  Lav squirmed but he held her in place as he thrust more of his broad tongue inside of her.

            “Donny.  Oh god, Don.  That’s m…making me…oh, mmmm.”  Her voice trailed off into a soft moan as he moved his tongue around in her heat.

            She tasted so good, something like a stolen treat, and that thought made him churr.

            Don’s cock was becoming unbearably hard beneath his shell and he let it slip free.  He ignored the aching need and concentrated on his tongue in her pussy; concentrated on giving her this pleasure.  The thought made him drive his tongue in deeper, then pull back and drive in again as he bore down on her clit with his beak.

            He felt her legs stiffen beneath his hands and her hips start to move as his tongue found a rhythm in her vagina.  She was muttering incoherently, babbling in the language of rapture, his name spilling out between moans.

            One final whispered, “Donatello . . . .” trailed off as she climaxed, shaking violently against his mouth.

            Pulling away before her orgasm could trigger his, he moved back up her body again, his cock jutting out straight and hard.  Precome was leaking from the tip and he pressed his hand against it, smearing it over his shaft as he slid up to her chest.

            Gripping her tits firmly in his hands, he slipped his cock between them and began to thrust.

            Lavinia moaned out a soft, “Oh, yes,” and opened her eyes to watch him.

            Don pressed his thumbs against her nipples and teased them as he began to move faster, driving his dick down the center of her chest, her soft warm skin bringing him closer to ecstasy.

            He slowed a fraction as he felt the pressure build in his loins.  Tilting his head forward, he thrust while pressing her tits tightly around his cock and then he came; spurting across her chest, her neck, even onto her chin.  The come pooled into the hollow at her throat, spilled over her shoulders, and ran in rivulets across her breasts.

            Don continued to pump until the last bit of his seed was expelled.  He was breathing hard as he released his hold on her breasts and crawled off of her, rolling onto his shell next to her.

            From the corner of his eye, Don could see Lav’s eyes were tightly shut.  He rolled onto one elbow to look at her, afraid he’d gone too far and that his unconventional sex act had unnerved her.

            What he witnessed instead was his ejaculate slowly absorbing into her skin.

            “Wow, Lav.  Wow.”  It was all he could manage to say.

            She turned her head and looked at him.  “Mmmm.  Me too.”

            “You . . . your body.  It just absorbed my . . . you know.”  He cleared his throat, kicking himself mentally.  He was the word man, he could do better. 

            “Semen?”  She smiled.  “Energy signature; one I want to keep.”

            “I knew your body did that, I’ve just never seen it before.”  He reached out a hand and ran his fingers across her throat.  The skin was smooth and dry.

            “Don, that thing you did with your mouth, how did you know…?”  She flipped up a hand, unable to complete the sentence.

            Don smiled.  “Instinct I suppose.  It wasn’t too much?  With the other thing, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

            “Uncomfortable is the furthest word from my mind right now.  That was radically, totally hot,” she said mimicking Don’s youngest brother.

            Don laughed and lay back on his shell.  He was elated.  The thought of his cock between her breasts had haunted him to the point that sometimes he couldn’t think straight.  He was very glad she liked it, because he didn’t want to give up on that particular kink.

            They lay in companionable silence, gazing up at the stars.

            After several minutes, Don asked, “What are you thinking about?”

            “Shapes,” she answered.

            “Shapes?” Don enquired.

            She pointed overhead.  “The stars.  I’m finding shapes.  Like that set straight up at eleven o’clock.  It looks like a T-Rex.”

            “Dinosaurs, huh?  I’ve always had a thing for dinosaurs.  Especially the T-Rex.”  He didn’t mention he’d actually seen the real thing; that was a story for another time.

            Lav said, “I’ve always liked the Parasaurolophus.  What boy doesn’t like dinosaurs, except maybe Raph?”

            “Oh you’d be surprised.  His favorite book is ‘Jurassic Park’,” Don told her.

            “Really?  I found ‘The Andromeda Strain’ much more intriguing,” Lav said.

            “Extraterrestrial microorganism’s and government cover ups?  I’m partial to that one myself.”

            A helicopter flew past, its search light sweeping across the valley just below them.  Another followed, coming quite close to them.

            Don sat up.  “I think that’s our cue to leave.”

            Lavinia grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, then got up to find her shorts.  They quickly packed away the remainder of their picnic and climbed off the roof of the Battle Shell.

            Driving back to the lair, something that had been plaguing Donny made him ask, “Lav, have you ever thought about, uh, protection?  We don’t use anything during sex.”

            She turned to look at him.  “I guess I haven’t thought much about it.  Cross-species insemination isn’t really possible, unless the genetics are interfered with.  Besides Don, I don’t ovulate.”

            Don mulled that over.  He found he had mixed feelings about her answer.  Maybe it was better not to worry about children, but the thought left him rather sad.

            “You don’t think your own mutation might interfere with natural processes?” he persisted.

            She was giving him that understanding look and he felt himself flush.  “I don’t know, not really.  This is my first experience with sex, so I don’t know if my body will adapt to the only gametes it’s ever been introduced to.  I think I’ll know if that happens though, being so connected with my body.”

            “Have you ever thought about having children?” Don asked.

            Lav leaned back in her seat, looking straight ahead.  “Who would I have had them with?  I’ve never cared for human men.”

            “That didn’t really answer my question,” Don pointed out.

            Her lip curved up in a little half smile.  “No dissembling with you.  Okay, here’s the most truthful answer I can offer.  I like kids.  Same question back to you, Donatello.”

            He shrugged.  “As a biological imperative, I suppose I have.  Based on what I can offer, a life full of hardship and peril; no.  It’s a quandary.”

            “One that can go on a back burner, considering it’s not a viable consideration.  At least, not at the moment,” she observed.

            Don drove back to the lair, both happy and just a little sad.  At least he had some sort of answer for Leonardo, who had brought up the subject of the possibility of Lavinia becoming impregnated by one of them.  Since she seemed resigned to allowing fate to make the decision, Don was too.  He knew that his brothers would find that an acceptable resolution as well.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,545  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo engineers Lav's first threesome; he and Raph's teamwork a seamless masterpiece.

            That was it.  Raph was too comfortable to move, but his cock was starting to become a problem.  Hidden within his shell, it was hardening fairly quickly.  Mikey had managed to wake Lav and she was squirming against Raph’s plastron, no doubt being turned on by Mikey’s exploring fingers.

            If his little nut ball brother thought Raph was gonna turn loose of a nice warm Lav, he had some serious reality to check.  Raph chuckled darkly.  Maybe he’d just give Lav what Mikey was getting her so hot for and leave the mighty menace out of it.

            But then, maybe he wouldn’t.  After all, she sure had proven she could take on two, three, even all four of them if the occasion called for it.  Might as well make the most out of a day in bed.  They had spent nearly a month at Casey’s farmhouse bringing her up to speed. 

            Of course, it was he and Leo who got the whole thing started.  Raph was pushing Leo to start exploring options with Lav.  Raph wanted sex with her _and_ his brothers.  He wanted to have it all.  When the perfect night presented itself, they were ready.

            Mikey, Don and Master Splinter were out of the lair.  They’d gone to April’s because she needed Don to look at the water heater.  Mikey went along so he could go through a new set of movies that had come into her shop, and Master Splinter took the opportunity to spend time working with April on her training.  The training had stopped when he’d fallen ill, but now that he was strong again, he meant to continue teaching her.

            Raph and Leo were on the couch, watching some cop show.  Lavinia had gone to shower after everyone else had left.  She would be back soon.

            Raph looked at Leo after Lav left and asked, “We gonna keep waitin’, or what?”

            Leo shook his head, glancing at Raph to say, “No.  Tonight.  Now.  Just follow my lead.”

            “Hey, no problem, _Master Leonardo,_ ” Raph said with a smirk.

            Leo rolled his eyes at his brother.  Raph knew Leo was as keyed up as he was.  Up ‘til now, sex with Lavinia was always one-on-one.  The brothers had decided to try to move it up a notch because they needed to.  This was as much about team building and trust as anything.

            It was also a lot about some really fuckin’ hot sex.

            Lav came out of her room with her silk robe wrapped around her, humming as she headed into the kitchen.

            Leo lifting himself from the couch and told Raph, “Give me a couple of minutes, then come in.”  He trailed Lav into the kitchen.

            Raph sat as calmly as he could.  When the correct amount of time had passed, he got up and followed Leo.

            When he got to the kitchen, he saw that Leo was kissing Lav, his hands working inside of her robe.  He also had her so her back was to the doorway.  Leo, being a fuckin’ strategist as usual.

            Raph moved up behind her silently and gently placed his hands on her hips.  He heard her draw in a breath, but Leo quickly cupped her chin in one of his hands and pressed his mouth against hers more urgently.  A soft moan issued from Lav’s throat and she relaxed.

            Raph pushed her hair aside so he could kiss the back of her neck and then he nipped at the skin.  His free hand stroked her ass through the robe.

            Leo untied the belt and pushed the robe open, pressing his plastron against her bare flesh.  Raphael grabbed the robe as it fell back and tugged it from her shoulders, pulling Lav’s arms down to release the garment.  Completely nude now, she was still relaxed in Leo’s arms, aware they were both with her and accepting it.

            Raph pressed himself against her backside, enjoying the feel of her skin on his plastron and the swell of her ass against his thighs.  He bit at her neck and then at her shoulders, running his hands down her body so he could stroke her butt.

            He looked over her shoulder and saw that Leo had one hand cupped beneath her tit, working his thumb across the nipple.  Raph moved one of his hands in order to grab the other breast, rubbing the rough skin of his palm over the nub.  Lavinia shook and groaned into Leo’s mouth.

            Leo caught Raph’s eye and looked over at the table.  Raph nodded, releasing her breast to slide both of his hands down on the outside of Lav’s thighs as he husked, “Over here, baby.”

            Between them, they moved her to the table.  When Raph stepped to the side, Leo pressed her down as the backs of her legs made contact with the hard surface.  Raph put his hands on her shoulder blades and they gently lowered her onto the table.

            Leo spread her legs and stepped between them.  He stroked her thighs, leaning over to kiss her, and then moved back to make room for his brother.  Raphael leaned in from the side and captured her mouth.  It was warm, tasting like her and a little like Leo.

            Raph’s hand moved over to cover one breast, teasing the nipple between rough fingers.  His other hand slid over her hips and dipped down to the already moist warmth between her legs.  He rubbed the silky patch of hair covering her vulva, eliciting a moan from deep in Lav’s throat.

            Leo began teasing the other breast, bending down to suckle at the nipple, then to nip at it gently with his teeth.  Lav arched her back up from the table.

            “Ohhh, L-Leo!” she cried out as two pairs of hands continued their exploration of her body.

            Raph parted her folds with a finger, rubbing at her clit first and then sliding his fingers back to push at her entrance.  One of Leo’s hands joined his, pushing against Raph’s finger to penetrate her.  Lav shuddered under them, feeling both of their hands moving inside of her as they fucked her with their thick digits.

            “Mmm,” she hummed, moving her hips up against the sensation.  Her eyes opened to look at them, sparkling green flashing out like twin laser beams.

            “Feel’s good?” Raph husked, enraptured by her eyes and by the feeling of her wet pussy pushing against his finger.

            “Soo . . . good,” she moaned, her eyelids starting to drop.

            Raph removed his hand from her breast and grabbed the top of her head, turning it so she was facing him directly.

            In a voice deepened by lust, Raph told her, “Uh, uh.  Keep them open, babe.  Look at us.  Me and Leo.  Ya’ look at us the whole time, okay?”

            “Hmm.  O…okay,” she murmured in agreement.

            Another moan and then Lav gasped, feeling their fingers press deeper into her sodden cunt.  Raph pulled his hand off her head to recapture her breast.  He watched with narrowed eyes as she obeyed him, keeping her eyes open and locked on him.

            Raph churred deeply; completely aroused by the sight, the feeling, the sound, and the smell of their sex.  His tail stiffened and the head of his cock started to slide free.  Lav lifted a hand to grab for him, but Leo pulled his hand from her pussy, leaving Raph to finger fuck her alone.

            Leo reached out and batted Lav’s hand down.  “No, sweetheart.  Keep your hands flat on the table.  Raph and I are doing all the work.”

            She whimpered, but pressed her hands against the wood until the knuckles turned white, striving to obey yet another command by one of the pair.

            Raph’s eyes caught Leo’s and he grinned lopsidedly at his oldest brother.  This was the kind of teamwork he enjoyed with Leo.

            Leo moved his hand between Raph’s thighs, pressing against the head of Raph’s cock as it peeked out from its hiding place and then he pulled at it gently until it slid into his hand.  Leo’s hand, still slick from the wetness of Lav’s juices, stroked Raph’s cock until it was fully erect.  Raph tilted his head back, churring loudly at the familiar expert touch of his brother.     

            Leo moved his free hand from Lav’s breast and reached between his own legs to grasp his quickly hardening organ.  He began pumping it in rhythm with the hand on Raph’s cock, feeling his brother thrust into his palm; the head of Raph’s dick inches from Lavinia’s face.

            Raph watched Lav’s eyes widen as his cock moved forward and back, barely out of the reach of her mouth.  She ran her tongue over her soft, sultry lips, eyeing Raph’s cock but keeping her hands down as she’d been told.  Leo bent over her again to lap at her nipple.

            Raphael pulled his hand from her wet, tight pussy and grabbed Leo’s jutting member.  Leo released his own cock to Raph’s ministrations, sliding his hand under Lav’s ass and working her opening closer to the edge of the table.  He churred at the sight of her wet pussy as it opened with her movement, glistening under the fluorescents.

            Leaning over, Leo captured her mouth again and then backed away, repeating, “Just relax.  We’ve got you.”

            Lav was moaning non-stop now, muttering under her breath, her eyes locked on the movement of Leo’s hand on Raph’s dick.

            Raph leaned down over her, pressing his mouth to her temple, her cheek, and then he whispered into her ear, “Ya’ want Leo ta fuck ya’?”

            “Yes,” she hissed.

            He pushed his cock closer to her face, shivering when Leo thumbed the head, and then moved down to stroke the base.  Raph churred, wanting nothing more than to shove his cock into Lav’s mouth.  It was so close, so warm and wet.  The need for the feeling of her lips wrapped around the head, sucking and licking him to orgasm was so strong he almost broke the pledge he and Leo had made to keep this to a simple fuck.

            Instead, he rumbled, “Tell Leo what ya’ want, babe.”

            Slowly, her head turned back up to Leo.  His hand was under her butt, his cock almost touching her labia as Raph pulled and stroked his dick.  Raph let Leo’s cock loose, watching as Leo tilted his hips so that the head of his dick was just touching Lav’s entrance.  Leo released his grip on Raph‘s cock so he could put his hand on her hip.  And then he waited.

            “Leonardo,” Lav called in a deep, sultry tone, “Leo, f . . . fuck me.”

            Leo pushed his cock into her slowly, until he had buried it to the hilt in her tightness.  Raph churred at the sight, never having seen a dick other than his own buried in her mound.  He licked his lips and watched as Leo pulled almost all the way out, then pressed back inside again, very slowly.

            Raph didn’t have that kind of control.  It was obvious the motion of Leo’s slow tease was driving Lavinia crazy.  Raph felt precome leaking from his own throbbing dick, completely aroused beyond his senses at the sight of his blue-masked brother slowly fucking their woman.

            Lavinia was slowly closing her eyes again.  Raph snapped back enough to issue another guttural command, “Lav.  Keep ‘em open.  Look at me.”

            She rotated her head to meet his eyes, opening them wide at the reminder.  Lav shuddered and groaned.

            Raph asked, “What do ya’ want him ta do?”

            Her eyes didn’t leave Raph’s as she called out, “F . . . faster, Leo.  Oh, please.  Faster.”

            Leo began a steady rhythm, pushing in and out, thrusting his hips to grind his cock into her.  Her legs came up and crossed behind his shell, tightening to pull him closer.  He was leaning partway over her now, his hands gripping her hips as she pushed them up at him.

            Tiny sounds were coming from Leo’s throat; moans and whimpers he couldn’t control.  Then he started to churr loudly.

            Raph clamped his hand around the base of his own cock.

            “Oh, fuck,” he said, holding back the need to come.

            Raph tightened his grip, cutting off his release and then he concentrated on keeping control of himself.

            Concentrated on Lav’s eyes.  The green seemed to have overtaken the whites of her eyes, diminishing the pupils until they were mere pinpoints.

            Fascinated, he leaned closer and murmured through his churr, “C’mon baby.  Keep looking at me while Leo fuck’s ya’.  I wanna see your eyes the whole time.”

            “Ungh.  O~kay,” she whispered, moaning when Leo began to move faster and harder into her. 

            Her body shook with his pounding; her breasts jumping with each thrust.  Raph grabbed one, kneading it ruthlessly, watching her eyes when she gasped.

            The green overflowed, spreading in a circle out from Lav’s eyes to slowly engulf her head, and then moved outwards; stretching across her body, over Leo’s, over Raph’s.  The sensation when it touched him was electric, tingling over his skin, tickling his shell, and fluttering over his plastron.  This was new.

            Leo churred louder, feeling the strange sensation as it closed over him.  He pounded into her, driving harder, reaching for his peak.  Lavinia screamed and bucked under him, her orgasm almost, but not quite, closing her eyes.  Raph felt another flash push out from them and hit him, the feeling so completely erotic that if it weren’t for his own hand blocking his orgasm, he would have spent himself all over her.

            Then Leo cried out, throwing his head back and spraying his come inside of her.  He buried his cock deeply and waited, breathing hard.

            Raph watched him drag in a deep shaky breath, then another, and then Leo straightened up.  His body went from relaxed to needy again; Lavinia still shuddering through her climax was bringing Leo back to full erection and desperate for release once more.

            Leo began to thrust into her again, fast and on the edge.  He churred, head down, groaning now, letting louder sounds escape.  Raph had never seen his brother like this; his control breaking down, his need to be quiet erased by a stronger, more instinctive need.  Not even when Raph was bending Leo to his will, making him do what Raph wanted had Leo ever simply rutted.  This was different.  Leo didn’t seem to need to maintain something of himself in his sex with Lavinia.

            It was too fuckin’ hot.  Raph was tempted to move behind Leo and take his brother while he was like this, to find out what Leo felt like with all the barriers down.

            Raph somehow held it together.  He turned his eyes back to Lavinia, who was staring up at Leo, her look warm and soft.  Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to make her look at him that way.

            “Oh, s . . . shell, Ungh!” Leo yelled, climaxing a second time.

            The veins in Leo’s neck were popping from the effort, his corded muscles straining along his arms.  Raph was completely turned on and completely ready for his turn.

            He gave Leo time to come down; to get his breathing under control.  The green tide diminished and then disappeared.  Lav was still holding Leo with her eyes, her face so easy to read.

            _“She’s in love with him,”_ Raph realized.  _“Wonder if he knows.”_

            He watched as Leo pulled out of her and tucked himself back in.  Leo stepped out from between her legs and Raph quickly moved to take his place.  Leo shifted to stand next to her, and when she rolled her head to look at him, he bent and kissed her deeply.

            Raphael slid his thumbs over her labia, parted the warm skin and delved deeper, pressing against her clitoris.  Lavinia’s body had absorbed Leo’s semen, but she was still wet from her own juices.  Raph bent down and ran his tongue between her folds, tasting her, and she gasped at his exploration.

            Raph smirked as she tore her mouth away from Leo’s to pay full attention to what the red banded turtle was doing to her.  He could still taste Leo on her skin and pushed his tongue deeper into her.

            She arched up towards him and murmured, “Oooh, that…that feels goood!  Raphael!”

            Lavinia screamed his name as he pushed his tongue in as deeply as he could, lapping at her tight cunt and rubbing his thumb across her tender clitoris.

            He heard Leo crooning to her, “Turn and look at me Lav.  That’s right.  I want to see your eyes.”

            “God . . . Raph.  Oh, my…ohh!  T . . . that’s too muuUCH!” she cried out as he pinched her clit between his thumb and finger while twirling his tongue inside of her.

            He felt her getting wetter around his tongue and pulled back to lap at her flowing juices.  Lav moaned as his tongue left her; her hips as they pushed towards him seemed to be begging for more.

            Raph grinned wickedly.  So damn _good_ to make her scream his name.  Almost as good as making her beg.

            He glanced up at her, seeing that she had turned to look at him when his mouth left her.  Her bottom lip was caught tightly between her teeth, her hands white as she pressed them firmly against the table.  Raph looked over at Leo, who understood what Raph wanted and bent to lick at her mouth. 

            Her head rolled back towards Leo, her eyes wide as she let her own tongue slip out of her mouth to play with his.  Raph watched their tongues dance between them and felt his cock jump.  Fuck, fuck . . . he needed to be inside her.

            Leo began to rub his hand over one of her swollen nipples, making her moan and wiggle her upper body.  Releasing her tongue, he asked her, “What do you want Raphael to do, Lavinia?”

            “N-n-need him . . . Oh, Raph, oh f-fuck me.  Please.  Hard.  Oh, p-please…” her words trailed off as she began to whimper incoherently.

            That was all Raphael needed to hear.  He lined his cock up with her opening and pushed in as hard as he could.

            Her body jumped on the table at the abruptness of his entry, her legs wrapping around his shell tightly.  He pumped into her with all of his strength, nothing gentle in his need to dominate her, to make her climax for him.

            Leo talked very little during sex, but Raphael did.  Pornographic, brutal and uninhibited.

            He rumbled deep in his chest, churring out, “Y . . . yeah, baby, you’re so wet.  Ya’ l . . . like this, huh?  Two of us fuckin’ ya’.  Leo’s c . . . cock in ya’.  My cock, poundin’ ya’ hard.  That w . . . what ya’ like?  Unh!”

            The green fire began enveloping them again; Raph could feel it slide over him as he rammed into her.

            No way was he gonna come first.  He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, bending her almost in half.  Now his dick was angled so he could thrust deeper as he continued his pounding drive.  She started to groan loudly, trying to push her pussy into each of his thrusts.

            “C’mon babe.  S . . . show me ya’ like it,” he urged her.

            “RAPHAEL!”  She jerked up, slamming her body against him and clenching around his dick.

            “Oh, FUCK!” Raph cried out as he felt the heat flow through him, into his groin and then he burst, his come shooting into her, filling her.

            He had time to breath, time to think, _“Damn’ it’s a good thing we ain’t human or she’d kill us,”_ before his cock started swelling again.

            He could see that Leo had his face inches from hers, staring into her eyes and completely hypnotized by the green tide that held them all captive.  Raph’s hips moved again, instinct dictating he fuck her hard to complete the mating.

            Raph could feel the fire moving through him again, moving into his cock until it became a raging volcano that he couldn’t contain.  His head fell back as his second climax ripped through him. He held himself deep inside of her as load after load of his come spilled into her warmth.

            Raphael fell forward onto his elbows, desperately dragging in air.  His head was against her stomach and he could feel it rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath.  Raph managed to struggle up enough to grab her legs and lower them gently back against the table.  His cock was still buried inside of her and he was reluctant to slide out, enjoying the wet, tight warmth around him.

            Leo had his mouth on hers again, his kiss deep; her mouth moving under him.  Then Leo pulled away to lean into Raph and pressed his mouth to his brother’s.  Raph opened eagerly for him, his own tongue greedy and insistent as Leo’s tongue danced over his.

            Their kiss was a signal of complete conquest; a triumph that they had managed _together_.

            Together, as it should be, as it always would be.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,879  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Leo  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: TCest - graphic, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo and Raph discuss a plan for the five of them to vacation at the farm. Raph's sudden need for his brother leads to a sexual encounter in the tunnels.

            Raphael was being stubborn as usual.  He had to know by now that Mikey wanted sex with Lavinia, Leo had only to tilt his head a bit to see Mikey’s tongue inside of her already.  But Raph was holding her down flat against his plastron, his eyes shut as he feigned sleep.  How could he possibly think he was fooling anyone, least of all Mikey?  Leo’s eyes closed as he rolled his head back.

            Leo felt Donny lean over him and opened his eyes again to look up.  Donny was grinning at Mikey, so Leo turned to look, and then sat up.

            Mikey’s hand was between Raph’s thighs, pulling on their hard headed brother’s tail.  Why Raph fought against the youngest brother’s wishes was a mystery.  Mikey had ways of getting what he wanted.

            It was Mikey who was so insistent about having an orgy with Lavinia.  He was the one who tricked Raph into admitting that he and Leo had taken her together in the kitchen.  Mikey’s incessant whining and pleading about the subject had given Leo the spur to come up with a workable plan.

            Because they couldn’t do anything in the lair.  Master Splinter was an omnipresent spirit lingering at the back of Lavinia’s mind.  It was up to Leo as the leader to give her direction and find a way to overcome her timidity.  Deep inside, he also knew that Master Splinter wanted him to take control of their destiny.

            As their leader, he also needed to find a way to pack almost twenty years of absolute trust into a short amount of time.  Leo needed to know that Lavinia trusted each of them completely, no matter what.  If she wanted to do everything with them, from patrols to practice runs, he wanted to be sure that she wouldn’t flinch or falter at the wrong time.  That kind of thing could get one of the five killed.

            And his brothers needed to trust her.  She was extremely adept with her weapons; her skill and fighting ability beyond that exhibited by most of their enemies.  Leo had fought with her when her blades were out; he doubted that even Karai could best her in that state.

            Would she do anything they asked without hesitation?  Leo had to know.  It was that thought which drove him to speak to Raphael about his plan.

            Knowing that Michelangelo wasn’t above eavesdropping, Leo had signaled to Raph that he should follow him into the tunnels.  Mikey was in the kitchen with Lavinia, working on something new for their dinner.

            Leading his red banded brother in for a half mile, Leo slowed to a stop.

            Raph gave him a quizzical look and asked, “What’s up?”

            “Do you know what April and Casey have planned for the next month?” Leo wanted to know.

            Raph shrugged.  “Nothing, far as I know.  Why?” he asked.

            “I’m wondering if they’d be willing to keep an eye on Master Splinter while we go up to the farm.”

            Raph’s grin was slightly lecherous.  “Month, huh?  Fuckin’ her on the kitchen table make ya’ ambitious?”

            Leo gave him a distasteful look.  “Raph, not everything has to be straight from the gutter.”

            “That’s pretty much where we live, ain’t it?  Besides, my way of sayin’ things gets right ta the point, an’ ya’ know it,” Raph said.

            Leo shook his head.  “Let me ask you this.  If you’re on a rooftop with Lav and are suddenly surrounded by Foot Tech Ninja, what would you do?”

            “Just me an’ Lav?”  Raph frowned and looked hard at his brother.  “I get your point.  It’s about trust ain’t it?  Me trustin’ that she can handle herself; her trustin’ that what I say goes.”

            “Exactly.  I think she trusts us that far in a fight, but with her life?  Or with the life of one of us hanging in the balance?  The only way to know, the only way to build that kind of trust is to make her as vulnerable as possible.”

            “Sounds like a good plan ta me.  Ya’ want me ta talk ta Casey?” Raph asked.

            “Please.  I’ll talk to Master Splinter about our ‘vacation’ after Casey is lined up.  I’m sure he won’t have a problem with it,” Leo said.

            They started back towards the lair.  Partway there, Raph grabbed Leo’s shoulder and stopped him.

            “Leo, why’d ya’ ask me ‘bout this instead of Donny?” he asked.

            Leo studied his brother.  Raph looked completely earnest, like he was trying to comprehend Leo’s willingness to ask his advice.

            “Raph, Donny isn’t a warrior at heart.  In the heat of battle, he follows commands better than anyone, but he’s not a tactician.  You may be hot headed, but in a fight, I trust you at my back.  You know and understand that kind of trust,” Leo told him.

            Raph’s head went down and he nodded.  Leo didn’t really expect any words in return; what he’d said to Raph was as close to an all-out declaration of love as any they’d ever given each other.  He wanted Raph to know that he respected his opinion.

            Without warning, Raph pushed him back against the closest tunnel wall and pressed his mouth hard against Leo’s.  His tongue drove past his brother’s defenses, the kiss deep and violent.

            When he pulled back they were both panting.  This was Raph’s response, he didn’t use words; none were ever strong enough.  He wore his feelings on the outside, feelings that jumped and buzzed over his body like a second skin.

            Leo couldn’t help but respond.  He always responded, whether it was to Raph’s anger, or like this, to Raph’s passion.

            Raph’s heat was burning him; the storm that had suddenly overtaken his brother was beyond lust, beyond a simple ache for a coupling.  Raphael’s desire was an intense powerful hunger, beyond denial, even if Leo had thought to say no.

            Even in this, Leo couldn’t give in to Raph’s dominance.  To push back, to try to take the upper hand was too much of who he was.  He grabbed at Raph’s arms, his thumbs looking for the pressure points that would give him an advantage over his brother’s strength, but Raph wasn’t giving him that edge.

            Raphael grabbed Leo’s hands and slammed them violently against the brick wall above his head.  He used his greater body mass as leverage, shoving against Leo’s plastron to hold him in place.  Leo grimaced, but made no sound, intent on giving Raphael no satisfaction in their dance.

            Leo struggled, trying to find some purchase.  Raphael stared into his eyes, the gleam of victory already apparent in his.  He captured Leo’s mouth again, the act of kissing a war, each using their tongue as spear and lance, no clear winner even in this.  Raph bit Leo’s lip as he drew back, his laugh dark and low as he licked off the tiniest drop of blood.

            “Tell me ya’ want me, Leo,” Raph husked, his face against the side of Leo’s head.

            Raph ran his tongue down to Leo’s neck, biting hard enough to make his older brother wince, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

            “Tell me, or the next one’ll show,” Raph promised, his voice a low hum against Leo’s neck.

            Leo worked to bring his leg up, trying to catch the edge of Raph’s shell and shove him away.  Raph turned his body away from Leo’s foot, using the movement as an opportunity to press his thigh between his brother’s.

            Raph chuckled as he said, “Not such a good choice, Fearless.  But maybe that’s where ya’ wanted me?  Is that how ya’ answer my question?”

            Leo mouth was a thin line, not ready to yield.  Raph lowered his head to Leo’s throat again, licking and sucking at the skin.  He pressed his tongue to the pulse point that pounded now, even against its owners desire to quiet that obvious show of desire.

            Leo found his head was moving back of its own accord, Raph’s mouth finding all his weakest points and using them against him.  Raph chuckled again, much darker, and moved to take advantage of the clear offer, nipping at the skin above Leo’s plastron.

            “Ya’ know what comes next, right Leo?  Ya’ gonna keep fightin’ me?”  Raph’s hand stroked down Leo’s sensitive side, rubbing the skin, while he held both Leo’s wrists in the other hand.

            Leo could have broken the hold, but he was concentrated on controlling his breathing, trying to master his reactions as Raph touched him.  Raph’s touch turned to a caress as he carefully made his way across Leo’s plastron, down to his thighs, moving with deliberate slowness to the sensitive places between his older brother’s legs.

            No matter how hard he tried, Leo couldn’t control how his body reacted to Raph’s hand pressed against the bulge containing his cock.  He bit his lip to hold back the gasp when Raph reached into his slit and touched the head, coaxing it to slide into the open.

            Raph took his time, petting and stroking his fingers around the head, until Leo couldn’t fight the pain any longer and dropped down.  Raph churred, his hand wrapping around his brother’s cock and pumping it to a full, throbbing erection.

            Leo could feel Raph’s cock against his leg, the large organ rock hard.  Leo was panting now; a low rolling churr escaped him as Raph pulled and stroked his dick, bringing him close to an orgasm.

            “Uh, uh.  Not yet, Fearless.  I ain’t even inside ya’ yet.  Ya’ come when I do,” Raph teased, his voice guttural.

            Swirling his finger in Leo’s precome, Raph moved his hand to Leo’s entrance and his brother tensed.

            Pressing the digit against the opening, Raph leaned close to Leo’s face and told him, “Ya’ better relax, ya’ know how this works.”

            Leo nodded once and willed his body to loosen up.  Raph pushed into him, past the tight ring of muscle, prepping Leo for a different invasion.

            “Umm.  That’s right, that’s what I like about ya’ bro’.  You’re so tight,” Raph muttered.

            He pulled his finger back and dipped it into some more of Leo’s precome before pushing back in again.  This time Raph’s probe was deeper as he moved his finger up and down.  Then he pressed in with a second finger and Leo jumped as it breached his entrance.

            Raph stopped and looked at Leo, biting his chin to get him to look back.  Leo’s eyes opened and he took a deep breath in at the intensity of Raph’s gaze.

            Raphael pushed in with the second finger.  He was rougher this time, his desire overcoming his patience.  Leo could feel Raph’s cock leaking against his thigh, rubbing against him in a dry hump as it looked for necessary friction.

            The fingers were quickly removed.  Raph grabbed his cock and rubbed his juices along the shaft, lubricating himself before he placed it against Leo’s anus.

            “It’s time Leo.  Ya’ ready for me?”  The question was rhetorical; Raphael was already entering him.

            This time the tiniest sound escaped Leo’s throat and he bit his lip.  Raphael churred and thrust hard.

            Leo gasped, causing Raph to chuckle before he began to pound into his brother.  The tiny sounds that escaped Leo now were uncontrollable; small whimpers and churrs.  Raph’s hips moved faster, driving his cock with punishing force.

            Raph reached for Leo’s dick and stroked it to the rhythm that his hips dictated.  Raph drove harder, searching for that certain bundle of nerves in Leo’s body.

            The strike made Leo shake and groan, and Raph grinned at him.  Finding the correct angle, he drove against that spot over and over until Leo’s whole body felt electrified.  Leo’s toes clenched in response, his inner muscles squeezing around Raph’s cock.

            “D…damn Leo.  You’re a sweet fuck, ya’ know th..that?  Shit, you’re so damn tight…”  Raph’s eyes were closed, his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm.

            He slammed into Leo’s prostate again, pumping Leo’s cock in his fist until Leo felt the pressure build to the breaking point.

            “Raph…ungh!” Leo cried out as he climaxed, splashing come across Raph’s hand and drenching their plastrons.

            Raph kept pumping him, squeezing out all Leo had even while continuing to drill into his brother’s ass.

            “Oh yeah, there, right.  Fuckin’.  There.”  Raph came.  Leo felt the hot liquid spraying his insides, spewing forth in a hard wash to fill him completely.

            Raph’s hips continued to move as he pumped all of himself into his brother.  He released Leo’s hands and settled his head on Leo’s shoulder, breathing hard.

            Leo wrapped his arms around Raph’s shell, pulling him into a close embrace, relishing the hug that Raph would soon pull away from.  This was the only time they hugged, while Raph’s mind was still too fogged for his personal shield to go up.

            Raph pulled himself out of Leo’s body and tucked his cock back in.  Leo glanced down at himself as he took care of his own dick, and then he looked over at Raph.

            “We’re both a bit messy,” he said.

            “Wow, master of the understatement there Leo.”  Raph grimaced.  “Guess we better take a run over to the clean water spill before we go back ta the lair.  Ya’ know, Lav’s gonna have ta’ see us do this sometime.  She already knows we do.”

            “That’s why we’re taking a trip to the farm.  Everything in the open.  Agreed?” Leo asked.

            “Agreed.”

            Arranging the trip with Casey and Master Splinter was simple.  Master Splinter chose to stay at April’s while they were gone, a set up that was beneficial to their sensei and his student.  Casey would stop by the lair periodically to check on things and to make sure Klunk was cared for.

            That left Lavinia herself.  Arranging the trip with her turned out not to be so simple.

            “A month?” Lavinia asked incredulously.

            Leo had called her into the dojo to tell her the plan.  He had purposely chosen the spot because it gave him the greatest advantage.  Here she was student; he was Master.

            She was kneeling before him as he told her what they were going to do.  When he finished she had looked up, startled, and had asked the question.

            “Yes, Lavinia.  A month.  Think of it as training camp.  No distractions, no interruptions.  Just the five of us in complete solitude.”  He watched her face as he added, “This isn’t optional.”

            The firm stubborn set of her mouth told Leo she wasn’t disposed to the plan.

            “Master Leonardo.”  She stopped the first thought, struggled for the words, and began again.  “Master, I don’t wish to sound disrespectful.  But I have obligations which would prohibit an absence of that length.”

            He had anticipated that.  “We’ll work through them.  We won’t leave for another two days, so you should be able to arrange for a sabbatical.”

            “Two days is hardly time enough to find someone to take over my surgery commitments.  And the hospital; those day to day problems that I oversee, signing papers, moving money around…”

            Leo interrupted, “Lavinia, do you remember what I said to you when you said you did not wish to be released from your word?”

            Her mouth snapped shut.  Other than the tiniest hint of color along her cheeks, her face was completely blank.

            “Yes Master.  You said that my outside life was not to interfere with my commitment to this clan.”

            He nodded.  “I’ve already spoken to Donatello about bringing your laptop with us.  You will have a couple of hours each day to respond to anything which may require your attention.  The time will be monitored by Don.  He assures me that financial transactions can be handled safely on a computer.”

            Lav said nothing, her mouth still a straight line.

            “Furthermore,” Leo continued, “he tells me you have a very able assistant who has been with you for years.  You told Don that you’ve had to leave to go overseas for two to three weeks at a time in the past, and that your assistant took care of things in your absence.  She can do so now.”

            “Remind me to thank Donatello,” she said softly and with a trace of sarcasm.

            “You should,” Leo told her.  “If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t be allowed the laptop.  Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?”

            Shaking her head, Lavinia said, “Not presently Master.”

            “Then you should go begin making your arrangements.  Let me know if a serious problem arises, we’ll resolve it together,” Leo said.

            “Thank you Master.”  Lavinia got up and started to leave.

            “Lav, wait,” Leo called to her.  She turned to look at him, her manner reticent.

            “When we were facing Volod, after he sent you the body parts, you told me that your normal response to that type of situation was to run.  Do you remember?” he asked.

            “Yes Master.”  Her face grew quizzical.

            “How would you have managed your commitments if you had run?” Leo asked.

            A ghost of a smile flitted across her features.  “You’re right, of course.  I would have found a way.”

            “ _We’ll_ find a way.  You’re not alone anymore, you have a family,” Leo reminded her.

            Her step was light as she left the dojo.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,756  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav)  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, fivesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey's ready for another round, but his teasing earns him a little payback. His thoughts turn to their first trip to the farm.

            Mikey thought he had been pretty clever; getting Raph so turned on that he’d turn loose of Lavinia.  The plan had sort of backfired.

            Raph’s cock was standing straight up, a hard knot of pulsating need.  It had been coaxed out of hiding and stroked by Mikey’s hand while he curled his tongue into Lavinia’s pussy.  Mikey was sure Raph would shove her down to suck him off, or at least have her ride him again, which would leave one of her entrances open for Mikey.

            “W . . . what?” Mikey asked, pulling his tongue out of Lav.

            She moaned and squirmed against Raph’s plastron as he held her pinned and helpless.

            “Ya’ heard me shell-for-brains.  B-L-O-W me.  Ya’ got me like this, ya’ take care of it.  Maybe I’ll let ya’ give Lav something afterwards.”  Raph had a self-satisfied look on his face.

            “Oh shell, yeah.”  Mikey wiggled up between Raph’s legs, his rear up and tail twitching like an eager pup.

            Raph grinned over Lavinia’s shoulder at his little brother and then whispered to her, “Ya’ hot for some, Lav?  Mikey get ya’ worked up?”

            Mikey opened his mouth and slid it over Raph’s cock, taking him all the way in with one smooth downward movement.  He tightened his mouth around the giant member and came back up to the tip, running his tongue along the underside of the shaft.  His eyes were firmly glued to Lav’s butt which was directly in front of him.

            Lav moaned at Raph’s words and her hips worked against his plastron, the ache Mikey had started making her grind her mound against Raph’s scutes.  Mikey could see how wet she was already; her legs open wide, one on the outside of each of Raph’s thighs.

            Mikey churred at the sight and sucked at the tip of Raph’s cock.  The vibration made Raph move his hips up and churr in return.

            “Mikey has a great mouth, ain’t that right Lav?  He’s g . . . got a great tongue.”  Raph pulled the robe Lav still had tied around her down off of her shoulders, the front opening up to expose her breasts.

            Raph kept his arms around her and pressed her tits against his rough scutes.  Twisting against him, the friction on her nipples was earning Raph sounds from deep in her throat.

            Raph chuckled and told Mikey, “I think she wants ta fuck ya’ Mike.  Ya’ better b . . . bring me off ‘cause your m . . . makin’ her suffer.”

            Mikey responded by deep throating Raph’s cock and swallowing around it.  Raph moaned at the feeling as he began to rub his hands up and down Lav’s back, moving lower until he was pulling at her ass.

            The sight hardened Mikey completely, his heavy cock bumping against his thighs.  He sucked and pumped Raph’s cock in return, his eyes glazing over as he watched Raph part Lav’s butt cheeks for his viewing pleasure.

            “Mmm.  That’s good Mikey.  Ya’ got enough control ta hang on?” Raph teased.

            Mikey scraped his teeth against Raph’s erection in answer, licking his way to the top and sucking gently at the underside of the head.  Then he lowered his mouth over it and let his tongue play all around the tip while lapping at Raph’s precome.

            “Shit Mikey.  Oh, damn!  M . . . maybe ya’ should look at Lav’s ass every time ya’ do this.”  Raph groaned and thrust his hips up to Mike’s mouth.

            Mikey felt the bed shift behind him and caught a flash of olive green skin.  The sound of the top of the lubricant being opened was loud, and then he felt a finger breach his entrance.

            “Ummm!” he hummed against Raph’s cock; then sucked it deeper into his mouth.

            “Sorry Mike.  I c . . . couldn’t take it anymore.”  Donny’s voice; directly behind him.

            He heard Leo’s understated laugh, off to the side.  “Hard to ignore a butt like that when it’s up in the air.”

            “Better not come, Mikey.  ‘S gonna be hard not to when Donny starts fuckin’ ya’, b . . . but ya’ don’t wanna leave Lav hangin’,” Raph said, his words slurring just a bit.

            Raph pulled Lav’s butt cheeks even wider for emphasis, letting a finger trail down and push at her tight little hole.  She jumped and then let out a low moan.

            Mikey’s head bobbed up and down on Raph’s erection, finding the speed that he knew Raphael enjoyed.  Behind him, Mikey felt the head of Donny’s cock, rubbing against his opening.

            “Mmmm..MMM!” he keened around Raph’s cock as Donny slid into him.

            Don began to pump in a slow rhythm, sighing loudly as he thrust.  Mikey’s dick was painfully hard, the tip leaking, and Mikey began to slide a hand down towards it.

            “Don, catch him,” Leo urged.

            Don’s hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the base of Mikey’s cock, effectively blocking him off.  Mikey slapped his hand down on Raph’s leg in protest and Raph laughed out loud.

            “Take it like a man, n . . . nut ball.  Your job ain’t finished.”

            Mikey watched as Raph slipped a finger from his other hand into Lav’s wet pussy.  She pulled the upper half of her body off of him, turning to look over her shoulder at Mikey as Raph started to push into both her openings.

            “Mikey, please . . . .” Lav pleaded; her voice low and urgent.

            Mikey would have come right then if Don’s hand wasn’t holding him back.  Silently he cursed his brothers; they were all just _cruel_.

            Leo crawled over to Lav and got up on his knees, releasing his erection.  Without a word, she caught it in her mouth and grasped his shaft in her hand.

            “Shell, Mikey.  C . . . can ya’ make me come before I get Lav off like this?   Can ya’ do it b . . . before she sucks Leo off?” Raph managed to ask between churrs, his eyes closed and his fingers working inside Lav’s body.

            Mikey pumped Raph’s cock with his hand and sucked; then swallowed as he pulled Raph in deeply.  He felt Raph’s cock jerk as his brother’s hips sprang up and then a flood of warmth washed down his throat.

            Behind him, Don was grinding ever faster into Mikey’s ass.  With Mikey’s front half down, the angle gave Don the leverage to plunge deep, and he hit the prostate dead on.

            Mikey’s body shook at the impact.  He sucked hard on Raph’s cock, licking his shaft and cleaning his brother completely before releasing his dick.

            Panting, he grunted lowly, “I’m g . . . gonna get you guys back for this.”

            “Isn’t . . . isn’t that what you’re doing r . . . right now?” Don asked, beginning to move faster, driving into Mikey with a pounding rhythm.

            Mikey closed his eyes.  His dick hurt; he wanted nothing more than to come right then and there, but Don wouldn’t let him.  He tried to think of anything to bring his arousal down a notch, but just as he was getting a little control, his eyes would open and see Raph finger fucking Lav, and Lav sucking Leo’s cock.

            He tried to crawl forward, to get close enough to Lav to sink his dick into her, but Donny had him in a death grip.  Raising himself up just a bit, he clenched his muscles tight around Don’s cock.  Don squeaked in response and lost his rhythm, his hips driving in short frenetic bursts.

            “Oh shell, Mi~key!” Donny cried and shot his load into Mike’s ass.  Mikey could feel the heat suddenly flood into him and the sweet slide of Don’s cock as it slowly left him.

            “Gah!  Finally!”  Mikey pulled away from Don’s grip and crawled over Raph’s legs to reach Lavinia.

            He pulled at her body, forcing Raph to relinquish his hold and remove his fingers.  Lavinia stretched up to keep her mouth on Leo’s cock, and Leo followed her, his hands tightly wound in her hair.

            Positioning her so that her vulva was just beyond Raph’s lower plastron, Mikey placed his aching cock against her pussy and pressed in.  The sweet wet warmth surrounded him and he whimpered in relief.

            He hammered his dick into her, too desperate to try for gentleness.  Lav rocked back against him, her need as stoked as his own, wanting Mikey to be rough and hard.  The force of his thrusting propelled her mouth down on Leo’s cock, and he churred loudly at the feeling.

            “Oh, yes!  Oh, sweet Lav, yes!  I need . . . .” Mikey threw his head back, pounding wildly into her pussy.

            He heard a short gagged sound issue from Leo’s throat as his oldest brother pushed his cock into Lav’s mouth and came.  Mikey could feel the vibrations of her swallowing Leo’s seed all throughout his dick, and knew he was close.  He heard Leo fall back against the bed; heard Lav gulp air and then . . . .

            Then he heard nothing as his whole world focused straight into his cock.  He thrust hard, again and again, feeling everything sweep down to his very core.

            “Come!  Need to . . . now!  Please! YES!”  Mikey screamed as his climax tore through him.  The spray of come was so violent he was sure his dick had ruptured.

            Moaning, he continued to pump into Lav, his come never seeming to end its wild exit.  Then Lavinia came.

            She squealed and fell flat against Raph’s plastron, her arms sweeping up and around his neck.

            Lavinia was shaking violently on top of Raph, kissing his scutes and whispering, “Oh, Mikey, mmm Raphael, oh god yes.”

            “Oh fuck.”  It was Raphael.

            Mikey felt his brother’s erection spring back to life just beneath he and Lav; even as his own cock began to refill.

            Thinking fast, Mikey pulled his cock from Lav’s pussy and grabbed her waist. 

            “Sit up, Lav, now.  Come on babe.”  He tugged and she relinquished her hold on Raph’s neck, sitting up.

            Mikey pushed her up and grabbed Raph’s dick, guiding it into her.  Then before she could move, Mikey placed the head of his wet cock to her anus and shoved in.

            On his knees, he drove into her and used his hands on her hips to angle her body so she could ride his brother.  Mikey’s movement pushed Lavinia up and down on Raph’s cock and Raph churred his approval.

            Raph’s hands came up to her breasts as they jumped before him and he squeezed them roughly.  Lav gave out a strangled cry and she dug her nails into Raph’s sides.

            “Shell yeah, baby.  No pussycat, not f . . . for Raph.  Raph wants the w . . . wildcat.” 

            Whatever those words did to Lav, Mikey felt it in his cock.  The muscles in her ass clamped so tightly around him that he could barely move inside of her, the grip so intense it brought him straight to the brink.

            “Lav, baby.  Mmm.  Tight so tight.  Gonna . . . I’m now, NOW!”  Mikey came again with such force he was momentarily blinded, his heart beating so fast he could feel it all the way inside his throat.

            Lav leaned over Raph and purred while Mikey emptied himself, and then as soon as he pulled out, she drove herself down on Raph’s cock so hard that the resultant slap echoed through the room.

            Mikey tipped over to the side to watch them.  They had all witnessed Raph’s coupling with Lav before, but it never ceased to amaze them how violent they could become.  Raph was grinning like a madman, driving his hips up at her, his hands kneading her tits.

            Lav’s hands covered his and her nails bit into them.  Their eyes locked as Lav rose and fell back on Raph’s organ over and over with incredible force.

            “That’s right, give it to me.  All of it Lav.  All . . . all of . . . .”  Raph came with a grunt, grinding his head and shoulders back against the bed, his hips ramming into her with one last desperate push.

            Lavinia continued to rock slowly on Raph’s cock, coaxing out every drop of his come.  Her eyes never released his, part of their sensual play firing a need to scrutinize every emotion on the others face.

            His hands released their hold on her breasts and caught her arms, pulling her down on top of himself once more.  She scooted up higher and he lifted his head to meet her mouth, the kiss now gentle and strangely more intimate than the sex had been.

            Mikey rolled on his back and groaned at the ceiling, “Great, he’s hogging her again.”

            Leo chuckled and said, “Raph, Mikey says you’re hogging Lavinia.”

            “I heard him.  Screw ya’, Mikey.  Ya’ had her all to yourself for most of the night.”

            “Did not.”  Mikey pouted.  “I was sharing her with Don.”

            “Uh huh,” Don murmured, sleepy again.  “After I bribed you into letting me.”

            “Guys.  I love you all to pieces, but I’m hungry.”  Lavinia sat up and readjusted her robe.  “I’m going to make some breakfast.”

            “Ooh, food!  Yes, I’m all over that.”  Mikey sat up and watched her climb off the bed.  She moved across the room to a dresser, pulled out some clothes, and ducked into the bathroom.

            “Geez, Mikey, did you sleep at all?” Donny asked, his voice dimmed from fatigue.

            Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron.  “Yes I did.  I had a dream about running through the woods near Casey’s farmhouse.”

            “Shell Mikey.  Can’t ya’ even be still in your dreams?”  Raph sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

            Donny chortled, “That’s why he’s so fired up.  He was dreaming about being at the farmhouse.”

            Mikey had a thought.  “Hey Leo, we did have to cut that trip a little short.  Maybe we ought to go back and finish it.  I bet everything’s quiet around there by now.”

            “Winter isn’t the most enjoyable time to be at the farm, Mikey,” Leo responded.

            “It’s not winter yet, well, not officially.  And it is too fun.  There’s snow and sledding and hot chocolate.  And don’t forget lots of blankets piled in front of the fireplace with us curled up inside them,” Mikey urged.

            “Leo, I gotta go with Mikey on this one.  Don’t ya’ think that might put a nice bit of space between us ‘n a small developing situation?” Raph asked.

            Lavinia came out of the bathroom just then.  “Who wants bacon, eggs and French toast?” she asked as she headed for the bedroom door.

            “I think we could all go for that, Lav,” Leo replied quickly, before his brothers could say anything.

            “Good, ‘cause that’s what I’m in the mood for.  Give me about twenty minutes.  Don’t doze off again or I’ll eat it all myself,” she warned them, leaving the room.

            “What developing situation?” Mikey demanded once she was gone.

            Donatello sat up, the sleepy look gone from his face.  Leo sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

            “Lin Zhu.  Raph and I overheard something last night.”  He proceeded to describe in detail the exchange they had witnessed in the alley.

            When he was done, Donny breathed out forcefully, “Damn.  That’s why he won’t leave her alone.  He’s too used to getting whatever he wants.”

            “Not to mention its _Lav_ we’re talking about here.  Smart and beautiful.  I understand why she digs me, we’re like, two of a kind.  But Raph?” Mikey joked.

            “How would ya’ like ta wear your head backwards Mikey?” Raph rumbled, not bothering to move.

            “Are you going to tell her?” Don asked Leo.

            “Yes.  I trust her not to keep secrets from us; we shouldn’t keep any from her.  She needs to know,” Leo said.

            “So, what ‘bout headin’ up ta the farmhouse for a while?  Before snow flies,” Raph urged.

            Leo thought it over for a minute.  Mikey watched his face for some sign of which direction he was leaning, even though he knew that was hopeless.  Leo had certain telltale signs that sometimes gave him away to anyone intimate enough to recognize them, but his facial expression wasn’t one of them.

            “Okay,” he said as he finally decided.  “I think that might be a good idea.  Just a couple of weeks.”

            “Whoop!”  Mikey leaped off the bed and danced around the room.  “Adventure.  I crave adventure!”

            “I crave breakfast.”  Raph rolled off the bed and pushed past his little brother.

            Mikey could smell the bacon as he came around the corner behind his brothers.  He leaped ahead of them, ignoring Raph’s yell, and dashed into the kitchen.  Reaching into the pan, he snagged a slice of bacon, burning his finger in the process.

            “Ow, ow, ow!  Hot!” he yelled, blowing on the bacon and tossing it from hand to hand.

            Lav smiled while shaking her head.  “Why do you always do that?”

            The other brothers came through the door at a more sedate pace as Lav took Mikey’s burnt finger and placed a healing kiss on it.

            “’Cause I know you’ll fix it,” Mikey answered impudently.

            “Brat,” Raph said, dropping into a chair.

            Lavinia handed Leo his cup of tea as he approached her and he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  Mikey munched on his stolen bacon, moving to his seat at the table and Lav placed a platter of French toast in the center.

            He watched as she moved around the table, filling cups and glasses, placing a bottle of syrup and containers of sugar and cinnamon between them.

            Don swallowed coffee and then jumped up.  “Oh shell, I had a program running on the computer and I need to check something.  Be right back.”

            As he scurried from the room, Lav put a plate of bacon and another platter holding several cheese omelets on the table.  Mikey began filling his plate while sipping his orange juice.

            Raph snapped a fork against the back of Mikey’s hand.  “Leave some for the rest of us.”

            Leo said automatically, “Table manners Mike.”

            Mikey huffed.  “You guys, I’m not saving any for Don if he doesn’t get his butt back here.”

            Leo sighed.  “He’ll probably forget,” he said.

            Lav reached over his shoulder to snag a slice of bacon.  “I’ll go get him.”  She leaned over to plant a kiss atop Mikey’s head as she passed him on her way out, and he happily stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth.

            Country; they were going back to the farmhouse.  Mikey smiled blissfully.  He had really enjoyed their last trip, at least before things had gone wonky.  Unfortunately, crazy people didn’t just live in the city.

            The drive from the city to the farmhouse seemed much longer than usual to Mikey.  He usually enjoyed the trip, watching scenery he rarely got to see, but he was too excited this time.  Mikey knew the main reason they were spending a month at the farm, even if Lav hadn’t seemed to clue into it.

            Lav had gotten them to stop at a market along the way and filled the cooler they’d brought with food.  Don had told her there was a grocery in the town a half hour from the farmhouse, but she was determined to be prepared in advance.  Maybe that was something left over from her childhood.

            No one had been up to Casey’s farm in a while.  When they opened the door, the place had a musty odor and Leo sent them around to open some windows.  Raph carried the cooler into the kitchen for Lavinia, and she set about immediately to clean up dust and put their food away.

            Don spent a few minutes getting the hot water heater going, and then the brothers met in the living room.

            “What’s the plan, Fearless?” Raph asked.

            “We’ll get settled tonight.  Let Lav get situated and comfortable.  We need to dust things off anyway and put out some clean linen,” Leo told them.

            “Just what exactly is the sleeping arrangement?” Donatello wanted to know.

            Leo lifted his head to glance up to the staircase.  Then he looked over at his brothers.

            “Mikey, you and Raph go up and take the mattresses off of all the beds and pile them in the middle of the floor on the top level.  That’s how we’re going to sleep.”

            Mikey looked at his brother, surprised.  “Whoa, Leo.  Right off the bat?”

            “Yes.  Total immersion.  The trip out here was to change the way we do things, and the bedroom is one place we’ll start.”

            Raph smacked Mikey on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.  “Come on, let’s get this done.”

            Lunchtime rolled around just as they’d finished rearranging the furniture to accommodate the nest all of the piled mattresses had made.  Mikey declared that’s what it looked like, and they all took to calling it that for the rest of the trip.

            No one mentioned the sleeping arrangement to Lav.  She’d find out at bedtime.

            Pushing back from the table, Leo told Lavinia, “I think this would be the best time of day for you to check in on your laptop.  Two hours only; Don will supervise.  When you get done, we’ll meet in the barn for practice to make up for missing this morning’s exercise.”

            “All right,” she agreed amicably and started to clear away lunch.  Don jumped up to help.

            The other three Turtles left the house and strolled over to the barn.  Throwing open the double doors, Leo grabbed a rake and began to clear a space in the center of the floor to create a makeshift dojo.  Raph and Mikey moved some of the bigger things up against the walls, leaving a large area bare for them to train in.

            After a bit, they both heard Leo in the upper loft, shoving some things around, then a large coil of rope was thrown down right in front of them.

            Raph leaned back and tried to see his brother.  “What the shell are ya’ doin’ up there?”

            Leo appeared at the edge with a length of chain wrapped around his fist.  He started pulling it together in a bunch, and then flipped it over so it landed next to the rope.

            “Supplies,” he told them and disappeared.

            Mikey and Raph grinned at each other.  This trip was going to be fun.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,752  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav)  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, fivesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Don understands how Leo uses Lavinia's strengths to nurture his brothers. He remembers their first day on the farm, and the game of 'winner calls it'.

            Don only intended to review the latest genetic variable computations he had programmed into the database he’d compiled for his research on their mutation.  This was Donatello’s obsession; trying to understand how he and his brothers had come to exist.

            There was of course a secondary level to that understanding which couldn’t be answered by his computer; was the sequence of events a random act, or an act of fate in which a karmic hand had taken a role?  This question was more theological than scientific, so he decided to solve the scientific aspect first in the hopes that it would lead him to an answer on the other.

            The light flashing on his computer screen showed him that the program had ended prematurely.  Frustrated, he sat down to study the sequence that had run through before the program concluded so unsatisfactorily.  Something was eluding him; some little thing that needed to be input for a successful equation to complete the current computational cycle.

            What was driving him to the point of distraction was that somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the answer was simple, just elusive.  Running through everything systematically would probably help him resolve the issue.

            This was what usually caused Don to lose track of time.  So engrossed in following a pattern of thought to a logical conclusion, time became meaningless.  His body signaled him when it required food or sleep, but his brain chose to ignore those signals, pushing them into a little box in a corner and turning the receptors to the off position.

            Lav walked in just as his brain began to follow that familiar pattern.

            “Donatello,” she said softly, her voice pitched to the tone that cut through his fog.

            Looking up, he couldn’t help but smile.  She was waving a slice of bacon at him, a clear reminder that he’d walked away from breakfast.

            “Just checking something.  I’m coming back,” he assured her.

            “Uh, uh,” she disagreed, walking close to him.  “You have that look on your face.  If I hadn’t walked in, you would have disappeared for hours.”

            “No really.  I’ll eat something as soon as I get the program running again,” Don said as a promise.

            Lav leaned over to look at the program and his equation.  The sample he had input included certain known mutagens which could act as base analogs and affect the DNA strand.  Donny knew that there were probably thousands of mutagens no one was as yet aware of, but he could only work with what he knew.

            A small twitch at the corner of Lav’s mouth told Don she’d noticed something.  Reaching for his mouse, she scrolled down and glanced through the computations his program had run through until she reached the point where it had stopped.

            “Mmmm.  Interesting,” she said as she bit absently into the bacon, chewing slowly.

            Don stared at her, waiting.  When she didn’t say anything, he asked, “What?”

            “Your program stopped because the values you input weren’t sufficient to reach the final computation matrix, didn’t it?”  Lav took another bite of bacon and stepped back from the console.

            “Yes.  Why, do you see something?” he wanted to know.

            “Yep,” she answered, popping the last bite of food into her mouth.

            Impatient, Don urged, “What?  What am I missing?”

            “Sometimes you’re much too linear in your thinking,” was the infuriating answer.

            “Lavinia . . . .” Don pleaded.

            “Come eat breakfast and I’ll tell you,” she said, walking towards the door.

            “Lav, tell me now so I can restart the program.  Then I’ll eat.”

            “Nope.  Eat first.”  She crooked her finger and beckoned that he follow her.

            Don felt his feet moving to follow against his will.  He wanted to go back to his computer and figure it out.  If she could just glance and see the answer, then surely he could.

            It was just so hard to tell her no.  The way she moved, the look in her eyes, that voice – it was maddening sometimes how Lav could override his wants by appealing to his needs.

            And the bribe was too much.  Maybe he’d see the answer in five minutes, but maybe it would take five hours, or more.  Easier to eat and have her tell him what he’d missed.  Easier because he really was hungry.

            Back at the table, Don couldn’t help but notice the small satisfied smile that crossed Leo’s face and then quickly disappeared.  His mind still distracted, Don picked up a single slice of toast and bit into it, swallowing a mouthful of his now cooled coffee to wash it down.

            “I hope that’s not all you’re planning to eat, Donatello.”  Leo’s words were mild, but they elicited a reaction in Lavinia.

            She came over and sat in Don’s lap.  With one arm curled around his neck, she forked some eggs onto his plate along with another slice of toast.

            “He is going to eat more, Leo.  Really, there’s no reason to rush through breakfast, is there Donny?” she teased as she brought a forkful of egg to his mouth.

            Don obligingly opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him.  This wasn’t the first time Lavinia had used this tactic to keep him seated at the table.  Watching to make sure he ate correctly was a job she had taken on and was very serious about.

            He knew that Leo had issued her a challenge of sorts in that regard.  Nothing overt, just dropped hints about how Don wasn’t the best about caring for his nutrient intake.  The comments triggered the nurturing aspect of Lav’s character, as Don was sure Leo had counted on.

            Don had watched Leonardo study Lav over the eight months they had all been together.  He still studied her; it would take a long time to understand all that she was capable of doing.  Leo, like any good commander, was making use of her strengths.  Like her ability to get Donatello to eat.  And sleep.

            The trip to Casey’s farm gave all of them a clearer insight into Lavinia’s character and abilities.  What she could and would take, just how far she could be pushed, her ability to think and react under pressure were all things Leo tested during that outing.  He tested his brothers as well.

            When Lav’s two hour laptop period was over, Don confiscated the computer and escorted her to the barn.  He saw right away the work that his brothers had done to turn it into a dojo.

            They spent a half hour stretching and warming up.  Don liked watching Lav stretch, she had such amazing flexibility.  He knew that human women could be very malleable; after all, he had watched some of Raph’s porn flicks.  But Lav appeared to be much more supple and bendable than anyone he’d ever seen.  Images of things he could do with her flashed unbidden into his mind and he looked away quickly.

            Rather than having them work on forms, Leo announced, “We’re going to do some sparring.  I want Raph with Don; Mikey you’re with Lav.  Lav, I expect you to last at least ten minutes against your opponent.  Winner calls it.”

            Don’s heart jumped in anticipation.  Lav had a puzzled look on her face, but didn’t ask questions because Mikey was moving in on her.

            Winner calls it.  That meant the winner chose the sexual punishment the loser had to submit to.  It was a motivator Leo had come up with for them; it definitely enhanced their practices.  It wasn’t necessarily meant to make them try harder, because sometimes Don would lose on purpose, it was meant to get them to show up.  It worked damn well.

            Today Don wasn’t sure he wanted to be on the losing end of his bout with Raph, because obviously Leo had chosen this moment to let Lav watch them have sex with each other.  So he put a lot more effort into his fight with Raphael, who had to respond in kind.

            Mikey was likewise motivated.  The ten minute timeline told Mikey that if he didn’t take her down in less time than that, Leo would declare Lav the winner.

            Lavinia had gotten much better.  What she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and tractability.  She also had astonishing balance, one of the things she was better at than even the Turtles.  She said Master Yoshi had spent many hours with her working on balance; she could run across the bamboo poles at the lair without tipping even one over.

            Her bout with Mikey began to look like another dance between the pair.  With his agility and strength, his movements were very refined; hers were graceful.  They came together, touched and moved apart, finding a natural cadence in one another’s motion.

            Don had nowhere near the actual experience that Raphael had when it came to hand to hand combat, and his lack of familiarity began to tell.  He beat his red banded brother very rarely, usually when the fight turned in a direction that allowed Don’s superior intellect to find a winning combination.  This wasn’t going to be one of those times.

            He lasted longer than Lavinia, though to Don’s amazement, she almost managed to cross the ten minute time line.  She dodged Mikey through speed rather than skill, avoiding being wrapped up in his powerful muscles by a hair many times.  What she failed to take into account was Mikey’s ability to move his body in ways his brothers could never hope to achieve.

            A backwards handspring leap took Mikey within arm’s reach of Lav as she cartwheeled away from him, and his hand caught her ankle.  The fight was over.

            Don took a hit to the side of his face that made him see stars, and then Raph swept his feet from under him.  Raph planted a foot on Don’s plastron as soon as his shell hit the ground and put enough weight down to keep Don from moving.  Don yielded.

            The four of them lined up in front of Leonardo and bowed.  Don saw a glint flash in Leo’s eyes, and then it was gone.  Don’s entire body quivered; he knew that look well.  Don felt the stirrings of his cock as it began to come to life.

            When Leo spoke, his voice was two octaves lower and Don’s tail twitched in response.

            “Lavinia, you didn’t last ten minutes.”  A statement.

            “No Master,” she replied.

            “You have to learn there are rewards and punishments for every action,” Leo said.

            Lav cocked an eyebrow, completely disconcerted by his tone.  “Yes Master.”

            “Then kneel,” Leo ordered.

            As Lavinia dropped to her knees, the others backed away.  Leo approached her and made a slow circle around her, studying her body language.  She held herself perfectly still, her back straight and carriage proud.

            Leo dropped to one knee beside her, his other foot planted on the ground, a muscular thigh just in front of her chest.

            “Give me your hands,” Leo commanded.

            The puzzled look was even more pronounced as Lav stretched her hands out to him.  Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, he pulled her across his knee with such force a small ‘ _woof’_ escaped her.  Her long braid fell across her shoulder, touching the floor between Leo’s legs and her face was close enough to the ground that her breath disturbed the dust.

            The position left her knees slightly off the floor, giving her absolutely no leverage to fight anything Leo might plan to do.

            That sight alone was enough to make Don’s dick begin to harden.  He knew it was having the same effect on his two brothers; Raph’s breathing was off and Mikey was shifting from foot to foot.  They watched, enraptured, as Leo brought his other hand over Lav’s rump and pulled her shorts down to her knees in one swift motion, leaving her ass completely bare.

            With a hand poised over her butt cheeks, Leo said, “Ten minutes, Lavinia.  You were told to hang on for ten minutes.”

            He brought his hand down hard, the slap leaving an impression of his hand on her ass.  Her body jumped at impact and she rocked forward slightly.

            “Yes Master!” she cried out.

            Mikey moaned low in his throat.  Leo’s hand came down again, reddening the cheeks and making her screech in response.

            “In a fight, if I need you to last ten minutes, you should be able to do that.”  Leo punctuated his point by spanking her again.

            “Yes Master!  Yes!” Lav yelped and began to pant.

            “Ten minutes can get you killed.”  Another swat and she squealed.

            “Ten minutes can get one of us killed.”  Another whack and Lav’s breathing hitched.

            “Who am I, Lavinia?”  Leo’s hand smacked her ass again.

            “Master!” Lav screamed.

            “Who?”  He struck her again.

            “Master Leonardo!” she yelled.

            “Whose command do you follow?”  Leo spanked her even harder.

            “Master Leonardo’s!”  Her voice caught and she exhaled hugely.

            “Oh fuck, Leo,” Raph groaned so low that his voice only carried to Don’s ear.  Raph’s eyes were locked on Lav’s ass, where the red would flow as Leo’s hand came down, then quickly disappear as Lav’s genetics erased the injury.

            Mikey’s hand was stroking the inside of his own thigh, mesmerized by the scene.  Don’s hands were held clenched at his side, willing his cock to stay hidden.

            “Tomorrow if I say last ten minutes, will you last ten minutes?”  Leo spanked her again.

            “Yes Master!”  Lav’s head moved up and down to punctuate her agreement.

            For the tenth time Leo’s hand came down, the force shaking the flesh as it hit.

            “Yes who?” Leo asked.

            “Yes Master Leonardo!” Lav sobbed; her breathing erratic.

            Leo stopped and rested his hand against her ass.  He held her in position as he slowly caressed the flesh he had just beaten until her breathing grew steadier.   Then he looked up and caught Mikey’s eye.

            “You were the winner,” he said calmly.

            Mikey’s head jerked up.  “Umm, y-yeah boss.”

            Leo reached down and pulled Lav’s shorts completely off of her legs.  Her head turned slightly, trying to see behind her, but the position of her arms, held by Leo, offered her little movement.

            Mikey came forward like someone in a trance.  His eyes were glued to Lav’s ass and his cock slid out, fully erect, precome already leaving a slick line across the tip.

            Leo told him quietly, “I didn’t bring any lube.”

            Mikey blinked once and stood still until the words processed through his lust fogged brain.  He nodded and reached down to spread Lavinia’s legs, kneeling between her thighs.

            Lav started to breathe hard again, aware of what was happening.  Mikey placed the head of his cock at her opening and thrust in.

            “Oh shell,” he murmured as he began to move in and out of her.  Lav moaned in response, pulling slightly against Leo’s grip, but he held her fast.

            Leo turned his head to Raph and Don.  “Raph won, Donatello.”

            Donny sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at Raph.  Raph husked, “On your hands and knees.”

            Don sank down as directed.  Lav couldn’t see them from her position, but she would be able to hear everything.

            Raph bent over him, scraping plastron to carapace and muttered low against the back of Don’s neck, “No lube, Donny boy.  Gotta do this old school.”

            Don squeezed his eyes tight and nodded.  He felt Raph’s hand touching his slit, coaxing his cock out of its hiding place.  Raph’s grip was tight as he clutched Don’s hard organ, then Raph let go to spit into his palm before beginning a slow slide over Don’s cock.

            With a groan, Don rocked back against Raphael, unable to resist his brother’s passion even if he had wanted to.  Raph’s musk filled his nostrils, the personal cologne an intoxicant to Don’s senses.

            Then Raph dipped his fingers into Don’s precome and moved his free hand to Don’s entrance.  With no warning, he began to push into Don’s body, the come little better than nothing.  Don didn’t care, too gone in his own need to mind the pain as Raph penetrated him deeper; as Raph moved his finger around inside Donny, stretching him.

            With a deep churr, Raph placed a second finger next to the first and pushed them into Don’s ass, scissoring them as they went deeper.  Don winced at the sting, willing himself to relax and let Raph prep him.  Raph’s cock was so much bigger than his two fingers.

            Raph’s fingers slid out of Don’s body and then Don felt the head of Raph’s cock at his entrance.  He heard Raph spit into his palm again, and having used that for lube, he shoved his dick into Don in one swift motion.

            The agony of that abrupt entrance was soon replaced by the sweet feel of Raph’s cock filling him.  Raph pulled partway out and drove back in again, pumping into Donatello with a regular rhythm.  His hand picked up the tempo on Don’s cock, and Don keened his pleasure.

            “Sweet tight Donny,” Raph murmured and churred.

            Don felt the sound roll through his own body, Raph’s deep baritone setting off fireworks in Don’s groin.

            Beyond them, Don could hear Mikey’s grunts and churrs; Lavinia’s moans and whimpers.  Keeping his eyes closed, Don let the sounds wash over him and his dick twisted in Raph’s hand.

            “Come on Don, give.”  Raph drove against Don’s prostate, sending a thrill through Don’s dick and it burst, come spilling heavily across Raph’s hand.

            Raph chuckled and said, “I’m too m . . . much for ya’, ain’t I Don?  Always . . . do . . . what I . . . say . . . ummph!”  Raph came with one final punishing thrust and Don felt the warmth spread inside of him.

            They heard Lav’s wail as she climaxed and Don pried his eyes open to see her writhing on Leo’s knee.  Mikey screamed out incoherently and his hips snapped forward as his orgasm rolled through him.

            Breathing hard, Don felt Raph pull out and fall to the ground.  Don likewise rolled over onto his shell, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Mikey lean over Lav and struggle to pull in oxygen while he waited.

            Leo’s cock was jutting out rock hard next to Lav’s head.  His oldest brother’s eyes were locked on her as she lay panting across his knee.  Suddenly, Mikey jerked upright and his hips began their forward roll again, a loud groan issuing from his throat.

            “Oh, babe!  One more, gimme one more!”  Mikey pumped harder, thrusting his cock into her pussy as hard and fast as he could manage.

            Mikey’s head went back and his hands clenched tight on her hips as he screamed, “Shell!  OH SHELL YES!”  He came a second time, his frame jerking and convulsing against her ass.

            When his body stopped shuddering, Mikey stumbled backwards and landed hard on his rump.  He pulled in air shakily and tucked his cock back into his shell.  With a weak grin, he glanced over at his brothers and gave them a thumbs up.

            “We’re not done Lavinia.”  Leo kept his voice pitched low and he used his free hand to twist her braid around his fist.

            Pulling back on her hair, Leo released Lav’s wrists and brought her onto her knees.  Standing in front of her, Leo spun another length of hair over his hand and pulled her face against his cock.  She opened her mouth and took him in.

            Leo stroked the top of her head as she moved her mouth along his shaft, licking and sucking her way from base to tip.  Her mouth over the head, she let her tongue play across the slit and then slid him in as far as she could.

            Don watched her mouth spread across Leo’s organ and saw her throat move as she opened enough to let the head of his cock penetrate deep into the passage.  She managed to control her gag response so well that she could take their organs far into her gullet, a feeling that brought Don right to the brink each time.

            It had the same effect on Leonardo.  He churred and his hand clamped down on her head; his hips moving forward as he shot his load down her throat.

            He held her tight as he emptied into her, knowing that she could hold her breath nearly as long as they.  Her eyes were shut as she remained unmoving, letting him use her mouth until he was done, then he pulled back and she sucked in a deep lungful of air.

            Leo loosened his grip on her braid and let it fall against her back, removing his hand from her head.  She tipped her face up to him and opened her eyes.  Don could see how brilliantly green they were as she watched her Master.

            Reaching down, Leo took her hands in his and drew her to her feet; then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a tight embrace.  She buried her face in his neck, shuddered once, and then went completely still.

            Don stood up slowly, his eyes locked on Lav.  This had been far outside the boundaries of anything they’d ever done before and now would be when the reaction set in for her.  Raph and Mikey made it to their feet and waited.

            After several long minutes, Lav finally exhaled loudly against Leo’s neck.  She lifted her head to look at him.

            “Wow,” she managed, and his face softened.  “I-I’m not going to get a spanking every time, am I?” she asked.

            “The punishment changes,” he told her truthfully.

            Don could tell from the look that passed over her features that Lav was beginning to understand what they had come here for.

            “Unless I win,” Lav responded, rising to the challenge.

            “That’s right,” Leo acknowledged.

            Lav pulled out of his grip and retrieved her shorts.  As she put them on, she looked over at the other three.

            “You needn’t look so smug.  At some point I’m bound to win, and I have _such_ a vivid imagination.”

            Don’s smile was huge as he looked around at his brothers.  Raph’s face had settled into a lecherous leer and Mikey had a dopey grin contorting his features.  Leo nodded his approval, his face inscrutable as always.

            Donatello made a mental note to never, ever underestimate their woman.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,416  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, violence, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph shares his nightlife with Lavinia and during one excursion they are attacked.

            Raphael watched avariciously as Lavinia fed Donatello.  For some reason that Raph didn’t quite fathom, observing Lav manipulate Don was a turn on for him.

            Added to that was the fact that they were going to spend some time at the farmhouse again.  Those things together made Raph feel – predatory.

            Raph liked that feeling.  It was edgy and alive, things he needed to experience at regular intervals.  He went topside to get that rush, something Leo and his father couldn’t comprehend.  They liked to play it safe.  That wasn’t Raph’s way.

            He knew Leo didn’t like that Raph put himself in constant danger with his wanderings and that he took chances that could get them all discovered.  Raph knew that Leo walked a razor thin edge of nerves trying to keep their family safe, and in calmer moments he felt bad that Leo shouldered that burden.  But Leo wanted it as much as their sensei wanted him to have it and Raph couldn’t feel sorry for that.

            Nor was he going to allow them to keep him buried underground for his entire life.  He’d rather die topside than rot away in the sewers.

            He was surprised the first time Lav had asked to come with him  Surprised and excited, although he was positive Leo would tell her no.  No way in hell would Leo trust him to take care of her and keep her safe.  The thought left him angry and resentful before Leo had even said a word on the subject.  So Raph didn’t ask, he told.

            “Me and Lav are going topside.”  Raph swaggered over to where Leo sat in the living room, holding open the DVD player for Don as he foraged around in its guts.

            Don glanced up at Leo; then looked back down again, determined to stay out of their fight.  Leo didn’t move for a minute, but his shoulders tensed just the smallest amount and of course Raphael saw it.

            Raph readied himself for the inevitable fight.  At least this way, he wouldn’t come off as the bad guy when he told Lav she couldn’t come with him.

            Then Leo surprised him.  Turning his head to look over his shoulder at Raph, he said, “Don’t keep her out too late.  And Raph, she’s not ready to take out any street thugs, agreed?”

            Stunned, Raph stuttered, “S . . . sure.  Okay.  No problem.”

            Raph enjoyed every second of that night.  Showing Lavinia his city through his eyes; running alongside her as they leaped between buildings, hovering on ledges to watch people come and go in the exciting nightlife New York offered was like nothing he’d ever experienced.  It was like seeing things he appreciated through another set of eyes, sharing his heart with someone who understood.

            Before they went home, Raph took her against the door of a storage shed, beneath a full moon.

            They shared three other fairly uneventful nights after that.  During one of them they stopped a kid from committing his first breaking and entering, scaring the shit out of him and probably ending his life of crime before it even began.

            Raph knew better than to feel complacent about their run of luck.  Things had a way of turning bad when he least expected it.

            He and Lav avoided any regularity in their runs, trying to choose different routes and different buildings so as not to create a pattern of movement.  But sometimes they did end up on a building they’d visited before; it was inevitable when trying not to travel too far from the lair.

            They were together on one such rooftop nearly two weeks after their first shared run.  Raph was working with Lav on her technique in handling a sai.  Leo worked with katas; Raph believed in a more practical approach, he was the kind who would throw someone into the river to teach them to swim.

            He nearly skewered her when she suddenly stopped as he lunged, only his razor sharp reflexes saving her.

            “What the shell, Lav?” he growled, fright at the near miss raising his hackles.

            “Raph, we’re being watched,” she whispered with certainty.

            Raphael looked around, seeing nothing.  He took his other sai from her and calmed himself enough to let his senses work outward.  Not as good at that sort of thing as Leo or Don, he still felt what she had – there was a presence.

            He hated being spied on.  Wanting to confront whoever it was, he started to move when Lav’s hand on his arm stopped him.

            “What?” he demanded.

            Her eyes were almost shut.  “Emotions.  They’re strong.  I feel – desire, anger, jealously.  We should leave.”

            Raph believed her and he also suddenly realized that he didn’t want to face an unknown enemy with the inexperienced Lavinia at his side.  Bishop’s attempt to capture Donatello at the junkyard was at the foremost of his mind; that occurrence wasn’t all that long ago.

            Before they could run, they were unexpectedly surrounded.

            Lav’s tonfas slipped from their holster with a snap and she automatically turned her back to Raphael.  He held his sais ready as he studied their adversaries.  The men around them were uniform in appearance, muscular, tough; wearing dark clothes and all carrying guns.

            Tranquilizer guns.  Bishop’s men.

            Raph growled and his muscles bunched.  Just as he prepared to spring, a woman’s voice stopped him.

            “Please, perhaps we can do this without violence,” she said, her accent heavy.

            The woman pushed her way between two men and stood staring at Raphael.  She was over six feet tall, with white blond hair and muscles that bulged from her neck to her legs.  Even more amazing was the fact that she wore what looked like a short wedding dress over white leggings, a sight that would have been ridiculous on anyone else, but she was so astonishing in appearance that the clothing seemed appropriate.

            “What do ya’ want?” Raph asked.

            “I want you.”  She smiled and her eyes raked over him, from head to foot and back again.

            Dumbfounded, Raph blurted, “Are ya’ kiddin’ me?”

            “No.  I have a commission.  I catch you, the other Turtles come to your rescue; I catch them, I keep you.  A very equitable arrangement all around,” she replied.

            Lav cut in to ask, “Who gave you this commission?”

            The woman glared at Lav without answering, obviously not happy about her presence.

            Raph broke in quickly, “Who are ya’ workin’ for?”

            She smiled at Raphael, eager to answer him.  “Agent Bishop of course.  Tracking large game is what I do best, whether it is animal or human.  It seems to be a combination of both in this case.  I have to admit, I was intrigued when Bishop showed me a photo of you four Turtles.  He even produced some film of you in action and that sold the project to me.”

            Her brow furrowed as she looked at Lavinia.  “You he said nothing about.  I have seen a picture of April O’Neil, and you are not she.  Who are you?”

            “I’m not April O’Neil,” Lav said.

            The woman hissed, “Mind your tongue.  I don’t have to let you live.”

            Raph snarled, “Hey, Brunhilda, ya’ stay away from her.”

            Her head snapped back around, her look softening.  “I have such wonderful plans for us.”

            Raphael choked out, “What the fuck?”

            Lav chuckled and said, “Oh my, I think she’s in love.”

            “I can show you the world.”  The woman continued as if Lav hadn’t spoken.  “Stay with me and you can live in luxury.  I can give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

            “In exchange for my brothers,” Raph snapped.

            “It’s only a matter of time before we capture all of you.  My way means you survive.”

            Raph spoke only to give Lav a sign.  “Oh fuck no.”  Then he moved.

            His action was unexpected and took out two men before they moved their guns into position.  As he spun to tackle a third, he saw Lav drop a man and dive under a second.

            Raph felt a dart rush past him, and he grabbed the man in front of him, yanking him in front of the next dart.  As the man started to collapse, Raph threw his body into a crowd and leaped to follow it, his sais moving fast.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the big woman pull a long blade from her belt and dive for Lavinia.

            “Lav!” Raph yelled, wrestling with three thugs and unable to go to her.

            He saw her spin and twist her tonfa to deflect the attack.  Raph doubled his efforts, trying to work free to come to Lav’s aid, but he was their primary target and the remaining men rushed him.

            Raph was forced to concentrate on his fight.  They were trying to take him down with physical force because his first move had negated their ability to use the tranquilizers, too afraid of shooting each other.

            He came in low, knocking the legs from under a man and breaking his neck with a back kick to the head.  Raph deflected a blow meant for his face; then he grabbed the attacker’s wrist and flipped him over the side of the building.

            The next attack was aimed at his side and he twisted down, taking the strike on his shell.  With his shoulder still down, he plowed over the man and into another, the force taking both out of the fight.

            Raph saw a flash of black and white moving in his direction.  It was the woman and Lavinia, locked in mortal combat, the woman’s face a mask of cold fury.  Lavinia fought with quiet precision, her weapon striking the woman’s wrist repeatedly and forcing her to move the knife to her other hand.

            “Shoot her you idiots!” the woman screamed at two of her men, unable to subdue Lav without help.

            It was obvious to Raph that Lav was holding back and he wasn’t sure why, but he had to get her head into this or they were both going to lose theirs.

            A tranquilizer dart hit Lav’s shoulder, another caught in the back of her thigh.  She somersaulted away from the big woman and pulled out both darts, flinging them to the ground; then spun towards the men with the guns.  As their weapons came up, she leaped high into the air, striking them both on the sides of their heads with her tonfas.

            As they fell, the big woman screamed and rushed at her.

            “Lav, fight damn it!” Raph roared at her as he was hit by a fresh onslaught.

            Just before his view was blocked, Raph saw Lav’s eyes change.

            His fight lasted but a few more minutes.  His sais found easy targets, his fists heavy against more brittle bones.  That they were not to use deadly force played in his favor; he was not so constricted.

            When the last man fell, Raph jerked around to locate Lavinia.  She was standing over the woman in white, her blades out and one stained with blood.  Lavinia was breathing hard, her knuckles white on her tonfas handles.

            The downed woman’s arms, wrists and fingers were twisted at odd angles and blood stained the front of her white dress.

            Raph walked towards Lav slowly, watching as her eyes returned to normal and the blades were retracted.  Then she knelt next to the woman and placed her hand over the bleeding wound.

            “Lav, what are ya’ doin’?” Raph asked softly.

            “Raph, I don’t want to kill.  I don’t want to,” she muttered as the woman’s wound disappeared.

            The woman’s eyes opened and she groaned.  Her arms were useless; Lavinia had broken them in the fight and shock kept her from trying to stand.

            Looking up at Lav she snarled, “He’s mine.”

            Lav shook her head and murmured, “No.”

            “What are you?” the woman demanded.

            Lav didn’t answer.  Standing, she looked up at Raph.  “Someone will come?”

            Raph said, “Yeah.  Time for us ta go.”

            “I saw you,” the woman said.  They stopped and looked down at her.  “Both of you, together.  I saw what you did.”

            Raphael glanced at Lav, then kneeled next to the woman.  “What did ya’ see?”

            She grimaced, trying to shift closer to him.  “You and that . . . woman.  No one else knows.  That’s why . . . .”  She coughed.

            “Why what?” Raph asked.

            “Want you.  Can do that with me.  I’ll make you happy.”  She tried a smile.

            Raph shook his head in disgust.  “Lady . . . .”

            Lavinia’s hand on his arm stopped him.  She kneeled next to him and asked, “Raphael wants to know your name.”

            The woman closed her eyes, then opened them to look at Raph.  “Ethel.”

            “That’s a lovely name.  Raph has always liked that name,” Lav told her.  Raph stared at Lavinia.

            Lav continued, “Ethel, why did Bishop hire you instead of sending his own men?”

            Ethel lay still, saying nothing.  Lav nudged Raph with her elbow.

            “Um . . . Yo Ethel.  Just wonderin’ why he didn’t send his goons after us?”  It was a good question.

            Ethel laughed once.  “Government cover-up.  I’m a contractor.  No paperwork; nothing to hide.”

            Lav leaned over and whispered into Raph’s ear, and he repeated her question.  “Ethel.  Is he havin’ fundin’ problems?”

            She nodded, then groaned as the movement traveled to her injuries.  “No more money for mutant research.”

            Lav gripped Raph’s arm above his elbow.  “Time,” she told him.

            As they turned to leave, Ethel called, “Wait!”

            Without answering, he and Lav leaped to the next building.  As they ran to cross it, they could still hear her shouting.

            In the safety of the sewer tunnels, Raph said, “Leo’s gonna shit over this.”

            “He didn’t when Don and I were attacked,” Lav said.

            Raph frowned.  “Not that.  That woman seeing us havin’ sex on the roof.”

            Lavinia halted and began laughing.  Raph turned and stared at her.

            Calming enough to speak, Lav said, “I’m sorry.  You’re right, he will.  Right out in the open under a full moon?  It’s just . . . .”  She started to laugh again.

            Raph scowled at her.  “What is so fuckin’ funny?”

            Lav sputtered, “She must have really liked what she saw.”

            He gawked at her.  “You’re the craziest woman I’ve ever known.”

            “Is that bad?” Lav asked brazenly.

            “Shell no.”  Raph pulled her into him forcefully, her mouth yielding to his eagerly.

            This time no one was spying on them.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,523  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo tells Lav about Lin Zhu. His thoughts return to their trip to the farm and an early morning conversation with Lavinia.

            Leo finished his breakfast leisurely and then leaned back in his chair, sipping tea.  Lavinia was still seated on Donatello’s lap, coaxing him to eat.  Leo knew that she’d had to trick him to get him away from his computers; she’d done it before.

            The leader of the Hamato clan didn’t care what means Lav used to keep Don healthy, just that they were effective.  He hated it when Don worked so hard he lost weight; when he didn’t sleep and his eyes became hollow looking, his skin sallow.

            Leonardo loved Donatello.  His brother was the sweetest, most generous person he had ever known and it hurt Leo when Don was unwell.

            Anything that hurt his brothers caused Leo pain.  A deep physical reaction in his gut.  Ever since they were children he’d felt that pain; if a brother tripped and skinned a knee, Leo got that sharp jolt of pain in his stomach.

            It was a difficult reaction to control, though his meditation enabled him to compartmentalize it, it would never fully go away.  There were times he’d anticipate one of them being injured and the pain would be there.  It was just a short sharp stab that came and went, but he hated it just the same.

            No one had ever known about it until Leo met Lavinia.  She found out because she felt Leo’s pain when he did.  Talking about it later, she told him that was empathy, giving a name to his physical reaction.  Lav told him that it was a good thing; such intense feelings for his brothers gave him strength.  He thought she might be right.

            Don finished his breakfast and Lavinia got up to pour him another cup of coffee.  Leo could see that his brother was impatient; whatever lure Lav had used on him required her presence to resolve. 

            Leo smiled into his cup and decided to give Don a break.

            “Mikey can clean up the kitchen, Lavinia.  I think Don’s waiting on you,” Leo said.

            “Hey!” Mikey protested; his mouth full of eggs.

            “Last at the table lil’ bro’.”  Raph jumped up and deposited his plate in the sink.

            “That’s ‘cause I don’t shovel my food in,” Mikey retorted.  “I like to savor my meal.”

            Don snorted and asked, “Since when?”

            Mikey looked him over disdainfully.  “Just because you’re not a connoisseur of the finer things my good turtle . . . .”

            Raph’s laugh was a short bark of derision.  “Yeah, Mikey, whatever.”

            Lav walked over and ran a hand across Mikey’s shoulder.  “I think you’re a sweet thoughtful gentleman.”

            Mikey beamed as she strolled out of the kitchen, followed closely by Donatello.

            “She’s spoiling ya’,” Raph stated, not for the first time.

            Mikey was clearing dishes from the table and shot back, “So?”

            Leo left the kitchen as his two brothers continued their good humored banter.  He wanted to tell Lav about Lin Zhu and about going to the farmhouse for a short time.  Don’s lab was the perfect place for that; his domain usually a more peaceful location in their lair.

            Don’s fingers were flying over his keyboard, the expression on his face a mixture of excitement and chagrin.  Lav stood near him, a sheaf of papers in her hands.  Leo shut the lab door quietly behind him as he came in.

            Lavinia glanced at him and back at the papers.  Then she looked at him again and lowered the paperwork back to the desk.

            Don didn’t remove his eyes from the computer screen as he said, “You can talk in here if you need to Leo.”

            “Thanks Don,” Leo replied.  “Lav, I need to tell you something about last night.”

            “This isn’t one of those ‘you need to sit down first’ things is it?” she asked, half in jest.

            “No.  It’s about Lin Zhu.”

            Her mouth formed a small ‘O’ and she nodded.  Leo told her about the conversation he’d overheard, leaving nothing out.

            When he finished, she sighed.  “What is it that Mikey’s always saying about my ‘Spidey’ sense?”

            Leo laughed.  “Never ignore it.  You were correct this time, too.”

            He walked over and put his arms around her waist.  “We’re going to finish that trip to the farm as soon as we can arrange for Master Splinter to stay with April and Casey.”

            Her hands were on his skin, just above his plastron, the fingers stroking across in short, gentle swipes.  The upward twist of her lips told him she had read between the lines.

            “Can’t stay away forever,” she said.

            Don said, “No, but maybe he’ll give up and move on to something else.”

            Leo tugged at her waist.  “Mikey already has his mind set on the trip.”

            Lav threw her head back to meet his eyes.  “You guys spoil him.”

            He grinned.  “That’s what Raph says about you.”

            “Humph.  I spoil all of you,” she teased.

            Leo leaned down and took possession of her mouth.  Her hands moved up to his shoulders, then around his neck as the kiss intensified.

            “Geez you two.  The talking didn’t distract me, but that does.  Go elsewhere,” Don griped.

            They broke the kiss and Leo asked, “Can you survive without her for a while?”

            “No,” Don countered, “but neither could you.  I can manage for a couple of hours, though.  Then I need her back.”

            Leo was already pulling her from the lab.  He could hear Raph and Mikey still in the kitchen; Mikey had no doubt tricked Raph into helping him clean up.

            “What are you two working on?” Leo asked as he led her stealthily back to his room.

            “Do you really want to know?”  She raised an eyebrow.

            Leo shook his head.  “No.  It’s probably better if I don’t.”

            Her soft laugh sounded like wind chimes struck by a gentle breeze.  He always felt very strong when he could make her laugh; very masculine.  Leo couldn’t give her a lot of material things, but he could give her that.  She’d told him that’s what she wanted most of all and she never lied to him.

            Going out to the farmhouse on this trip would be very different from their first time.  Back then he had a definite plan and his brothers had high expectations.  As for Lavinia, she was not as naïve as they had first thought.  She just wasn’t going to spoil their fun.

            She had been accepting of her experience in the barn/dojo the afternoon they arrived.  Leo made sure everything the rest of the evening was as usual; casual and relaxed.  A mutual decision was reached that they all turn in early.

            Lav had her bag slung over her shoulder as they walked upstairs.  Leading her past the second floor with its obvious bedrooms, Leo saw her glance at the doors, then back at him.

            “We’re sleeping up here,” he informed her as they stepped out into the loft.

            Lav came to a stop as she noticed Mikey’s nest.  Leo had to admit that it looked really inviting.

            Again, the brothers waited for her reaction.  Again, she surprised them.

            “I hope no one rolls over on me while I’m sleeping.  You guys are a lot heavier,” she said.

            “Then you shouldn’t sleep near Raph,” Mikey said, throwing himself into the dead center of the pile.

            Raphael growled, “You should talk, junk food junkie.”

            Lavinia giggled.  “I’m guessing we should separate them?”

            “They’ll be fine.  You take the bathroom first,” Leo said.

            After Lav left, Raph turned swiftly to Leo.  “What’s the plan?  We gonna do her tonight?”

            Don lay down next to Mikey.  “Crude Raph,” he said.

            Raphael ignored him, staring at Leo.  Leo shook his head.

            “No, the barn was enough for the first day.  We’ll just sleep.”

            Mikey sat up.  “Maybe you will.  I’m getting hard just waiting for her to get back.”

            “Then you’ll have a rough night.  Deal with it,” Leo told him.

            Don touched Mikey’s arm.  “I’ll help you take care of it in the bathroom when Lav gets back, okay bro’?”

            “You’re officially my favorite brother.”  Mikey leaned down and nuzzled into Don’s neck.

            “An’ what about in the morning when ya’ wake up with a boner?”  Raph rasped, still staring at Leo.

            Mikey broke into a wide grin.  “L squared get up before the rest of us anyway, so I’ll take care of your little problem then.”

            “Ain’t no little here, squirt,” Raph retorted, though not quite as confrontational as before.

            Lav came back wearing pajamas, which helped the situation.  After a little jockeying and shoving, they managed to settle in and sleep.

            Leo woke before dawn and sat up to stretch.  Rising quietly so as not to awaken the others, he immediately noticed Lavinia was not in the nest.  That she had risen before him wasn’t disturbing; it was the fact that she had done so without his hearing her.

            Why had she felt the necessity for stealth, he wondered?  Pulling on his gear, he moved downstairs to find her.

            The first place he looked was the kitchen, but she wasn’t there.  A glance into other rooms found them to be empty.  Leo began to feel the first blossom of concern bloom in his chest.

            Glancing out of the side window, he saw a faint light inside the barn and left the house to cross the still dark landscape.  The door was partially open and he slid silently inside.

            Lavinia was seated in the lotus position, two large candles burning on either side of her.  She appeared to be deep in meditation, barely any rise and fall to indicate she was breathing.  Leo crept closer, quieting his heart, and knelt before her.

            This was not usual.  Leo needed to know what was troubling her, why she had felt the need to take refuge in meditation at such an hour.  That she had been here awhile was evident by the extent the candles had burned.  They were new yesterday.

            As he watched her, he saw small signs that her meditation was not peaceful.  Her brow furrowed and then smoothed, a hand twitched, only to be stilled.  Though she sat straight, her shoulders were tense indicating that she was not comfortable, and Leo saw a small tremor run over her frame.

            It was against Leo’s nature and upbringing to interrupt someone in meditation, but this couldn’t be allowed to continue.

            “Lavinia,” he called softly to her.

            Leo waited, knowing she had heard him.  For several long minutes she was immobile, then her eyes slowly opened.  First he noticed a trace of moisture on the lower eyelashes, second that she would not look at him.

            Was yesterday bravado?  Lav hadn’t seemed to mind the unorthodox training method; she’d even seemed to enjoy the sex.  Had they crossed a line she wasn’t prepared to follow?  Leo had to know, had to make her look at him.

            “How long have you been out here?” he asked her gently.

            Instead of answering, she shook her head and leaned to blow out one of the candles.  Leo quickly placed his hand around the flame of the second one as she turned to extinguish it also.  He didn’t want her to hide her face from him.

            She sat up again, her gaze directed at the ground and he saw her lip quiver.  The silence stretched on; either she knew it was a trick to make her uncomfortable enough to talk, or she welcomed the excuse not to speak.  Either way was unacceptable.

            He changed the tone of his voice.  “Lavinia.  This is our dojo and I want an answer.”

            “Yes Master,” she responded automatically.  “I’ve been here since three.”

            Leo watched her face become expressionless, hiding behind the mask of student.  Too easy to let Leo ask questions that she could answer without elaboration, too easy to hide emotions.  She would tell him what he wanted to know because he was her Master, but she would tell him no more than what he asked.

            So he didn’t ask a question.  “The key to the van is on a hook in the kitchen.  Please send Casey back to get the rest of us.”

            That did the trick.  Her eyes darted up to meet his and a tear spilled out of the corner of one.

            Her voice was shaking as she asked, “Is that a command, Master?”

            “You still have the right to make your own choices Lavinia.  None of us wants to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

            “I know,” she said quietly.

            “Then tell me,” Leo urged tenderly.

            When she shook her head, he thought she was refusing, but she spoke, “I woke up and looked around at you guys and . . . and worried I wasn’t good enough.  That I could get one of you killed.  It haunts me, Leo, umm, Master . . . .”

            He told her, “Just Leo now, okay?”

            “Okay,” she said gratefully.  “I’m not an insecure person, but I’ve never been a link in a chain before, and right now I’m the weakest link.”

            “Is this because of what we did yesterday?” Leo asked, surprised at her concern.

            Her hands opened, then settled on her lap again.  “No.”  She took a deep breath, and then another.  “Yes.  It was exciting and motivating and I’m determined to do better.  But a month is just a month.  I didn’t have enough time with Master Yoshi and you guys have trained for your entire lives.”

            Leo narrowed his eyes.  “If we didn’t think you had the raw talent, Lav, we wouldn’t let you patrol with us.  That’s part of the trust, too.  I believe in you, so does Master Splinter.  You have done nothing but improve.  You can do this.”

            “I want to,” she breathed out softly.

            Leo took her hand and flattened her palm against his own.  “Look at this Lavinia.  We’re not orthodox; not in appearance, not in upbringing, not in thought.  We had to adapt to survive, so the way we do things may strike you as odd at times.  But believe me when I say I wouldn’t risk my brothers if I thought you’d ever be a danger.”

            “But what about this?”  She waived at the barn.

            “This is about training and it is about trust.  It motivates my brothers because it offers challenges and rewards.  And as Raph would say, it’s also about some really freakin’ hot sex.”  Leo smiled.

            Lav giggled.  “That’s not the word Raph would use.”

            Leo became serious again.  “Really Lav.  Are you comfortable with this?  Yesterday was pretty mild.”

            She arched an eyebrow.  “I’m good, Leo.  I don’t know what my limit is; I’ve never tested it and I would like to.  I just need to know I’m not a burden.”

            Leo leaned over and picked her up in one swift movement, depositing her on his lap.  One hand cupped the back of her neck and brought her head up as his pressed down towards her. 

            “You’re absolutely the opposite.  In just a short time, you’ve made all our lives so much better.  Can you let me prove it to you?”

            Lav whispered, “Of course I can.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,218  
> Chapter Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Raph/Don/Mikey  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, threesome, adult concepts and situations, food play, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph is drawn to Mikey's allure as his little brother cleans up after breakfast. Their quickie 'break' leads Mikey to recall their first morning at the farm during the trip there with Lav.

         “Hey, watch the hands dude.” Mikey waggled his butt away from Raph’s groping mitts, his own arms being up to their elbows in soapy water.

          “Sorry Mikey, but Leo was right, it’s kinda hard to resist your ass,” Raph purred right next to his ear slit.

          “What the shell, is French toast an aphrodisiac for you?” Mikey wanted to know, leaning into Raph’s plastron just a little in spite of himself.

          “Could be,” Raph said, stroking his hands over Mikey’s muscular outer thighs.

          Okay, so Mikey was getting seriously aroused. Raphael had a way of just ambushing a guy and taking what he wanted that was a complete turn-on. Mikey wasn’t too concerned about being found in the kitchen taking it up the ass; it was just that they had promised sensei they’d maintain a low profile.

          As though reading his thoughts, Raph husked, “I checked; he’s in the middle of his morning meditation. We won’t see him for hours.”

          “You checked?” Mikey asked dubiously, starting to turn.

          Raph chuckled. “Yeah, while ya’ was running the water. Keep your hands in the sink,” he ordered, grabbing Mikey’s arms and pushing them back into the suds.

          Mikey’s heart skipped a beat and he felt the sensation move down to his cock, which was starting to harden.

          “Raphie. Give a guy a break,” he whined, knowing that Raph wasn’t gonna let him touch himself. His brother could be such an evil bastard.

          The answering laugh was an octave lower and slightly menacing. Mikey shivered in response as the sound echoed through Raph’s plastron and into Mikey’s carapace.

          “Ya’ think ya’ can manage not to break anything while I’m slammin’ into ya’, nut ball?” Raph asked.

          Mikey’s brain was slowly fogging over and turning into mush, the kind with a nice gooey red center, exactly the color of Raph’s mask. Raph’s hands had moved to Mikey’s inner thighs and he was rubbing up and down fairly hard. There was nothing gentle about Raph’s stroking; his hands left behind both bruises and pleasant memories.

          “D…damn Raph.” Mikey started to churr, feeling his ever expanding dick start its sweet slide towards freedom.

          Raph bit the back of his neck aggressively and then licked the spot slowly. Moving to the side of Mikey’s neck, he bit again, following that with another sensual lick. Each bite elicited a groan from his orange banded brother, each lick a moan.

          Mikey’s hands were clutched together in the sink. Washing anything at all, much less a dish was beyond his present set of motor skills.

          “Can’t hide from me much longer,” Raph rumbled against Mikey’s neck, his hands tracing Mikey’s slit, the knuckles brushing against his shaft as it peaked through. 

          With a giant groan of relief, Mikey dropped down and Raph pounced on his dick.

          Michelangelo felt Raph lean to the side and glanced back to see his brother scoop up some of the cooled bacon grease from the pan that was waiting to be washed. Raph held Mikey’s cock firmly with one hand as he reached around and smeared the shaft with the grease.

          “Eww, Raph. I’m gonna s . . . smell like food all day,” Mikey stuttered in mock protest.

          “Maybe I’ll eat ya’ later,” Raph replied, sliding his hand along Mikey’s now slick member. 

Mikey’s only answer to that was a long, rolling churr.

          Another scoop of grease and Raph was teasing Mike’s bung hole, pushing in one finger as he slowly pumped Mikey’s cock. Mikey pushed back, caution be damned; he could feel precome oozing from his dick and he wanted the whole experience immediately.

          Raph growled, “Ya’ getting’ impatient, Mikey?” 

          “Yeah, just . . . Raph, just fuck me already,” Mikey urged, the wet slurping sound of Raph’s greased hand on his cock drawing him close to the tipping over point.

          With a snicker, Raph pulled his finger out of Mikey’s ass and greased his own throbbing cock. 

          Pressing it just at the entrance, Raph used his free hand to grab the edge of Mikey’s shell as he whispered, “How ya’ want it Mikey?”

          Mikey told him what he already knew, “Hard, Raphie. N . . . now.”

          Raph drove his cock into Mikey’s ass in one single violent thrust. Mikey shrieked, flattening his hands abruptly on the bottom of the sink and splashing soapy water in all directions.

          “Too loud Michelangelo,” Raph muttered in satisfaction, pulling part way out and shoving back in forcefully. He started to move his hips in a hard rolling pattern, sending his cock deep inside of Mikey.

          Mikey churred louder. “Faster Raphie, f . . . faster. The way I like it.”

          “Spoiled.” He thrust against Mikey’s prostate and Mikey screeched.

          “Rotten.” He rammed into Mikey and his brother howled.

          “Brat.” Raph started to move faster, all the while pumping Mikey’s cock.

          Mikey was panting; his eyes shut. Everything that was Mikey slipped down to his cock, focusing on the slow building of heat at the base of his shaft.

          “S…show me ya’ like it, brat,” Raph urged.

          With a low groan, Mikey started to move his hips in a counter rhythm, pushing back as Raph slammed forward. Raph squeezed tighter around Mikey’s cock in response.

          “Shell yes! M…more Raphie, more, mo~re!” Mikey pleaded loudly.

          “Oh f…fuck. T...tight, h...hot brat.” Raph churred, grinding into Mikey’s ass.

          It was the deep bass churr that drove Mikey over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. He spilled over Raph’s hand in hot milky ropes, splattering the edge of the kitchen counter. There were prickly lights at the edges of his eyelids as he continued to push into Raph’s hand, shuddering with the power of his climax.

          The muscles in his ass clamped down hard on Raph’s cock in return. Raph grunted, driving harder and faster as a tingle of pleasure started to move through his organ.

          “That’s it, g…good. So fuckin’ goooo…Ahhh!” Raph slammed in deep with one final desperate push and filled Mikey with his come.

          Breathing hard, Raph pressed up against Mikey’s carapace, holding his cock inside his brother’s warmth until the last dregs of his sex spilled out. Stumbling back against the kitchen table, Raph caught the edge with one hand as he worked to drag air into his lungs.

          Mikey was tipped forward over the sink, the tails of his mask floating lightly across the now cold dish water. A trickle of Raph’s come slid down his thigh, and with an evil grin, Raph flicked Mikey’s ass with a kitchen towel.

          “Ouch!” Mikey jumped and spun, tossing a handful of water onto Raphael.

          “Hey!” Raph yelled.

          “Damn, dude. Give a guy a minute,” Mikey rasped, rubbing his butt.

          With a chuckle, Raph wiped himself down and tucked his cock back into hiding. He tossed the towel to Mikey.

          “Yuck,” Mikey bitched as he caught it and likewise cleaned himself.

          He was wiping down the mess on the counter when Don strolled in.

          “You guys done now? I need coffee.” He crossed to the pot and refilled his mug. Leaning against the fridge, Don said, “I suppose you know Master Splinter could hear all that?”

          Raph snorted and said, “It ain’t like he don’t know what goes on.”

          “Well, we don’t have to be so blatant about it,” Don reprimanded.

          “Whatever. Ya’ pissed ‘cuz we left ya’ out?” Raph smirked.

          Don rolled his eyes and stood up straight. “Puh-leeze. I’m in the middle of something right now. Thanks all the same.”

          As he strolled out, Mikey leaned over and made a great show of ogling his ass, giving a low whistle. Don shot him a withering look and Raph let loose a loud guffaw.

          Mikey was in a seriously good mood as he refilled the sink with warm water and finished washing the dishes. His body was slightly numbed from his sex with Raphael, and he had something to look forward to – going back to the farmhouse.

          The last time was so damn hot, from the first day when he won his sparring bout against Lav and she got to learn about Leo’s motivational tools, up until they had to cut the trip short. At no time was he ever bored.

          He would have sprung out of bed much earlier that second day they were at the farmhouse, except he had promised he’d take care of Raph’s early morning boner. When Mikey woke up he rolled over to check on his bro’, and sure enough, Raph’s dick had escaped his plastron and was standing up like a flag pole.

          The only trouble was that Raph was still asleep. Now one thing Mikey knew; waking Raph was a good way to get hurt. Unless it was done just right.

          What he needed to do was focus Raph’s interest. Using just the tips of his fingers, Mikey touched the side of Raph’s dick and tapped on it lightly. Raph snorted and his cock jumped.

          With a truly evil grin, Mikey ran his fingertips along the same side, the one closest to him. Raph’s hips jerked in response and Mikey pulled his hand back. Watching for a minute, he determined that Raph was still out, so Mikey put the tips of both fingers and his thumb carefully around Raph’s cock and tugged.

          Raph groaned and rolled onto his side, facing Mikey.

          Well, all right. That got Raph into position. One more bro’ to go.

          Don slept peacefully on Mikey’s other side. His shell was to Mikey, but the jokester needed him shell down.

          With infinite care, Mikey reached over Don and tickled his beak. Don wiggled and brushed his hand up, swatting at the annoyance, but Mikey moved away. When Don settled again, Mikey repeated the move.

          Don shook his head and rolled onto his shell.

          As he was rolling, Mikey quickly scooted out from between his brothers, careful not to jostle either. When Donny was quiet again, Mikey slithered a hand beneath Raph’s wrist, lifted it, and settled it on Don’s plastron.

          The gentle up and down movement of Don’s chest against his hand made Raph churr in his sleep, and he shifted closer to the source. His hand began to stroke Don’s scutes as he shifted once more, pressing his cock tightly against Don’s thigh.

          With a sigh, Raph cracked open his eyelids and saw the sleeping Donatello. His hips moved against his brother’s leg, rubbing his erection on the olive green skin, and his hand stroked in a circular pattern down Don’s plastron. Donny shivered, churred, and spread his legs.

          Mikey’s grin was huge as he watched from his vantage point. Raph hadn’t even noticed him yet; he was too intent on working Don over.

          “Donny,” Raph crooned, now pressing his hand against Don’s lower plastron.

          Don moaned and stretched, the muscles on his legs rippling in a reactive response while his toes curled back. Raph worked lower, rubbing down to his thighs and dipping between them.

          Don’s eyes fluttered open as his legs spread wider. His cock unfurled against Raph’s hand, filling quickly.

          “Oh shell, Raph,” he murmured as his hips moved involuntarily upwards.

          “I’m gonna fuck ya’,” Raph muttered against his neck.

          “Uh, o…okay.” Don churred as Raph wrapped his hand around Don’s dick and pulled.

          Raph ran a wide tongue across the side of Don’s face and his brother turned toward him to receive a deep, hot kiss. Mikey watched as Raph pressed harder against Don’s side, leaning further into the kiss, delving deeper into his genius brother’s mouth.

          Then Raph threw a leg over Don’s thigh and rolled on top of him. Releasing his mouth, Raph leered down at him as he pushed both his knees between Don’s legs. That’s when Raph finally noticed Mikey.

          “What the fuck are ya’ grinnin’ at?” Raph asked.

          Mikey adopted his most innocent expression. “Moi? I’m just sitting here bro’.”

          Still looking at him suspiciously, Raph said, “Yeah? Make yourself useful ‘n find me some lube.” He stroked a rough hand along Don’s shaft. “Don’t wanna do this dry, right Donny?”

          “Nggh…n…no,” was all Don managed to say.

          Raph leaned down again and nipped at the underside of Don’s chin. Moving his head back to allow Raph more access, Don churred as Raph trailed tiny bites down his neck to his pulse point and then the skin just above his plastron.

          Mikey couldn’t look away as his hand delved beneath the mattresses, trying to find the lubricant he’d tossed there so casually the night before. Finally his fingers located it, and he crawled closer to his brothers, the tip of his tongue caught between his lips.

          The gleam in Raph’s eye was wolfish as he watched Mike’s approach.

          “Ya’ know what I want ya’ ta do now, Mikey?” Raph husked.

          The look combined with the deep rumble of Raph’s voice sent a chill down Mikey’s spine. Unable to form words, all he could do was move his head back and forth.

          “I want ya’ to lube my dick. Then I want ya’ to lube up Don’s.” Raph smirked at him.

          “Huh?” Mikey’s managed through an ever increasing fog.

          “Lube, Mikey,” Raph instructed patiently.

          Mikey looked down at the tube in his hand and suddenly remembered what it was for. Popping the top, he squeezed some into his hand and grabbed Raph’s cock. Mikey applied it liberally, enjoying the feel of Raph’s huge organ in his hand.

          His own dick began to ache from neglect, and he grabbed one of Don’s hands, directing it to the slit where Mikey’s cock lay hidden. Don stroked the opening and as Mikey’s head slipped free, Don gently stroked his erection.

          Mikey churred, released Raph’s cock, and began to lube Don’s. Raph sat back to watch, playing his hand back and forth on the underside of his shaft, eyeing his brothers hungrily.

          “That’s good, Mikey. Now I want ya’ to prep yourself,” Raph said, followed by a churr from deep within his chest.

          Mikey blinked. Don’s hand was stroking and pumping his cock and his brain wasn’t really working, but he was sure Raph had said to prep himself.

          “Mikey,” Raph told him patiently. “Put some lube on your finger and stick it in your ass.”

          Don laughed despite himself, but it was cut short as Raph wrapped a big hand around his cock, replacing Mikey’s. Raph reached over and grabbed Mikey’s bicep, pulling him closer.

         “Do it,” Raph growled.

          Mikey put a liberal amount of lubricant on his finger and reached behind to touch it to his anus. Slowly pushing in, he began the process of stretching himself.

          Raph grabbed Mikey’s other hand and the lube, putting some on a finger of that hand. He pulled Mikey down towards Donny and pressed Mikey’s finger to Don’s hole.

          Mikey slid in and Don squirmed. He began to pump his finger inside Don, matching the rhythm he was using on himself, and moaned at the sensation. Don was squeezing around him, pushing up against his hand as Raph thumbed the head of his cock.

          “Mmm. That’s hot Mikey. But now ya’ gotta move, ‘cuz I’m gonna give Donny here a dickin’. Ain’t I Donny?”

          “Yes, Raph,” Don murmured.

          “Anythin’ I want, right Donny?” Raph asked smugly.

          “Yessss Raph,” Don hissed.

          “Why is that Donny?” Raph grinned, pulling Mikey’s finger from Don’s ass.

          “B . . . because. Need you . . .” Don stuttered; staring up at Raph as his own hand pumped Mikey’s cock.

          Raph slipped his hands under Don’s thighs and tilted him up slightly, lining his dick up with Don’s bung hole. He watched Don’s hand falter on Mikey’s cock and Mikey moaned.

          “Need me ta what?” Raph urged lowly.

          “R . . . Raph. Fuck me, Raph,” Don keened almost desperately.

          Raph teasingly pressed the head of his cock against Don, letting the tip dance around the outer rim, slicking the area with his precome.

          “What ya’ think we should do ‘bout your cock, Don? Hmm? Mikey’s all slicked up now, maybe ya’ should ask him ta go for a ride.” Raph smirked at his little brother while saying it.

          Mikey’s eyes went wide. He didn’t need a second invitation as he quickly straddled Don and reached down to grab Don’s cock, guiding his brother to his opening.

          Don churred as Mikey’s heat encased his turgid member. Mikey began a slow rise and fall on Donny’s dick, lowering himself a little at a time, until he had completely impaled himself.

          Chuckling, Raph thrust into Don’s tight ass, moving appreciatively in the satiny smoothness of his brother’s inner walls. He pulled back until only his head was buried, then snapped his hips forward, hard.

          Don yelped and wrapped his legs around Raph’s shell. Then Mikey began to move on Don’s cock, up and down, going a little faster each time.

          “Don~ny,” Mikey hummed softly. “Don . . . so nice.”

          He wrapped his hand around Don’s and started pumping his own cock harder. As he felt the pleasure build, he moved faster on Don’s organ, then shifted his angle and felt his brother’s dick strike that special bundle of nerves.

          “Oh, shell yes!” Mikey repeated the move, feeling sparks fly throughout his lower regions.

          Behind him, he could hear Raph’s grunts and growls as he drove into Don over and over.

          “Ya’ like havin’ my cock in ya’ don’t ya’ Don?” Raph muttered, moving faster.

          “R . . . Raph. Mmm,” Don agreed incoherently.

          “Fuck yeah ya’ do. An’ ya’ like Mikey’s tight ass ridin’ ya’ too, don’t ya’?”

          “T . . . tight . . . .” was all Don could manage.

          Raph chortled, “F . . . fuckin’ brainiac.”

         Don groaned and squeezed his legs around Raph, who pounded into him in response. Then Don started to churr, the sound welling up from deep in him and rolling nonstop until his hips started to jerk against Mikey’s ass.

          Mikey felt Don shoot his load inside of him, the come hot and explosive, striking sensitive nerve endings. Mikey’s toes clenched, and his head fell back, feeling the exquisite fire that crawled up his shaft just before . . . .

          “Oh SHELL!” Mikey shouted, climaxing hard into he and Don’s hands, spewing out to splatter both of their plastrons.

          With a loud snarl, Raph rammed his cock down into Don’s ass and came, his release hot as it swirled around his organ.

          All three of them shook through their completions, breathing hard and irregularly. No one moved for several minutes.

          Finally Mikey started to shift, feeling Don begin to soften inside his ass.

          “Mikey don’t get jizz all over the bed,” Raph warned him

          “O . . . Okay Raph, I got it.” Mikey snaked out an arm, caught a pillow and whipped the case off of it.

          Swiftly cleaning himself, he rolled off Don and the bed in one smooth movement. As he began to gather his gear, he watched his brothers wipe themselves down and shakily rise to their feet.

          Mikey laughed. “You know we’re late right?”

          Raph tied his mask on and glowered at Mikey. “Leo better not say one fuckin’ word about it either. Far as I’m concerned, this was all his fault.”

          “Wow dude. Remind me to thank him.” Mikey leaped nimbly away from Raph’s swing, and bolted for the door.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,826  
> Chapter Pairing: Don/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, bondage, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Donatello mentally reviews the families various 'kinks' and remembers fondly the first time he was allowed to use his on Lav.

            Don was shaking his head as he walked back to his lab.  Really, Raph and Mikey were incorrigible.  The whole point of rooms with doors was to keep certain personal interactions, well – _personal_.

            Granted, doors didn’t make a room soundproofed, but they at least showed some respect to the fellow members of the family.  Suppose their father had decided to refill his morning tea while those two had their little tryst?

            Thinking of their sensei made Don change direction, deciding to check in on him.  He was pretty sure Lavinia had already done so; she usually made him a pot of tea in the morning and a pastry for his breakfast.  His father had a bit of a sweet tooth.

            Don stopped outside of Master Splinter’s room and listened, although he knew that if their sensei was meditating he probably wasn’t going to hear anything.  It was a courtesy born of years of close living.

            “Enter my son,” his father called out before Don could knock, having sensed his presence.

            Don slid back the shoji and entered.  Master Splinter was seated within a ring of candles and he looked up as Don approached.  His father smiled and removed his ear plugs.

            Ear plugs.  “ _Right”_ , Don thought with relief, noticing that the sound machine was on the floor next to sensei.

            Lav had bought the little device for her brother.  It had a number of settings, from nature sounds to just white noise, and it had a place to insert ear plugs.  She told him that hers helped with meditation, especially when she’d lived places where traffic noise was a problem.

            Traffic noise wasn’t a problem down here, but Master Splinter had adapted.  Apparently this was how their father avoided other unwelcome noises.

            “I’m sorry to interrupt your meditation, Master Splinter.  I wanted to wish you a good morning and to see if you needed anything,” Don said.

            Master Splinter inclined his head slightly.  “You are very thoughtful, Donatello.  Good morning to you.  I am in need of nothing at the present.  Leonardo had cause to cancel morning practice?”

            Don reddened a little before answering.  “We had a bit of a late night, Master Splinter.”

            He thought he saw the ghost of a smile play across his father’s lips.  “I see.  Well, I trust you will not all overdo these _late nights_.  ‘Moderation in all things’ as Terence said.”

            “Of course, father.  You’re sure there’s nothing I can get for you?”

            “Lavinia brought me tea and breakfast earlier.  I am very comfortable.  Thank you my son.”

            Don bowed and left his father’s room.  Back in his lab he couldn’t help but smile at his father’s quote.  Moderation indeed.  Donatello rather liked Mark Twain’s observation on the subject best.

            ‘ _All things in moderation, including moderation’._

            That certainly described their last outing at the farmhouse.  Don had a feeling that the upcoming visit would be no less intense.

            He glanced at the small collection of reference books on a shelf nearby, caressing the binding of one with his eyes.  It was absolutely one of the best bondage books he’d ever found, containing hundreds of explicit directions and diagrams on tying ropes.

            Ropes.  Don’s toes clenched and he had to sit down quickly.  Donatello, genius, brother, gentle turtle and rational thinker had a thing for ropes.

            Mikey loved chains.  Something about them drove him completely crazy.  Raphael was a dom, through and through.  And Leo, their leader and fount of rectitude . . . was a bit of a sadist.

            Don thought that for Leo it wasn’t all about a desire to inflict suffering as much as his need to understand how people reacted in different situations.  Hence his spanking Lavinia their first day at the farm.  Leo tended to push the boundaries; experimenting with things such as candles, needles, straps and sharp objects like knives and especially his katanas.

            Leo didn’t want anyone to suffer, but he sure wanted to know how much someone could handle.  Leo himself could handle a lot, in fact Don had never seen him pushed past his breaking point, though Raph certainly liked to try.

            Don rubbed absently at a tiny scar on his hip.  That was courtesy of one of Leo’s ‘experiments’.  They all had safe words during these encounters and Don chose not to use it that time, hence the scar.  But remembering the experience and touching that scar gave Donny a warm glow of satisfaction in his nether regions.

            As for Lavinia, she had a streak of dominatrix in her makeup.  She had a real talent for bringing a guy up as high as he could go and then holding him there, effectively cock blocking him until she was ready to let him have a release.  When that release finally happened, it made for the most incredible, indescribable orgasm ever.

            Donatello wondered what Freud would have made of their little group.  Chuckling, he realized Dr. Freud probably wouldn’t have been able to fit mutants into his various theories.

            On Lav’s first night at the farmhouse they had all slept together in what Mikey called their ‘nest’.  That was all they did, sleep.  So the next morning, after Leo and Lav had gone to morning practice, the remaining three brothers had worked out some sexual tension.

            Rushing to get out to the barn and thus avoid the lecture on being prompt, none of them noticed that the table hadn’t been set for breakfast, something Lav usually did first thing.  They did, however, notice that the barn was empty.

            “Well, fuck!” Raph exclaimed, not with originality but with plenty of emotion.

            “Maybe they went on a morning run?” Mikey volunteered.

            Don noticed a little pile of straw on the previously clean swept floor and glanced up.  The boards in the upper loft weren’t fitted together all that tightly and a bit of the material had drifted down.  Quite a bit of straw actually, meaning something up there had disturbed it.

            Wordlessly, he pointed up and his brothers followed his hand.  Just at that moment, Leo looked down at them.

            “Leo,” Donny said.

            “You guys are late for practice,” Leo observed dryly.

            “Yeah?  Where’s Lav?” Raph asked, the low timbre of his voice indicating he already knew.

            Lav’s head showed over Leo’s shoulder.  She was re-tying her braid with her green hair ribbon, and that ribbon was all she was wearing.

            “Ah hah!” Mikey exclaimed triumphantly.  “I guess that makes you guys late too.”

            Lav smiled and said softly, “I guess it does.”

            She disappeared from sight and Leo bypassed the ladder, jumping straight to the floor.

            Raph was too mellow to pick a fight, but he still couldn’t resist saying, “Rules don’t apply to ya’ Fearless?”

            Leo was likewise genial.  “That rule was for our first night in the bedroom, Raphael.”

            Mikey shoved his head between them, grinning like a madman.  “First night being the operative word, right bro’?”

            Raph pressed a hand to Mikey’s plastron and pushed him aside.  Before he got the chance to say anything else Lav, fully dressed now, was climbing down the ladder.

            She jumped the last couple of feet and told them good morning.

            “Looks like it was,” Raph replied with a smirk.

            As they lined up in front of Leo, Mikey asked, “So what’s on today’s agenda?”

            Leo shot him a crafty look before answering, “Warm up and an hour going through katas.  I have a group exercise planned after that.  And Mikey, watch your forms, you’re getting sloppy.”

            Don concentrated hard on his forms also, because to think about what sort of group exercise Leo had planned would have thrown him off completely.  He really wondered just what Leo and Lav had talked about when they were in the hay loft.  Well, when they got to the point where they were talking.

            When the katas were done, they all kneeled on the floor, forming a circle.  Leo chose this formation because it fomented unity and familial ties rather than control.  Don wouldn’t have had a problem facing Leo as they had done with Master Splinter, but Raphael and Michelangelo wouldn’t have handled it well.

            “Lavinia knows why we’re here,” Leonardo told them straight out.

            Don shot a look at Lav, whose eyes were focused exclusively on her Master.  The trust in them was complete; whatever they had discussed she had given him total ascendency over her.

            The shudder that ran down Don’s back was at the understanding of just what that could mean.

            Leo went on, “Lav has expressed some concern over her abilities so I’ve come up with ideas on strengthening her skill set.  I want this to be motivational for everyone; she is going to do her best and I expect as much from the rest of us.”

            “We got the idea, Leo,” Raph rumbled.

            The eldest shot him a look before continuing.  “Lavinia assures me she can be just as aggressive as the rest of us when it comes to meting out punishment.  And just to ensure that we all do our best, it will be Lav’s choice as to who will receive the punishment when she wins.  Her decision will be based on whichever of us has put forth the greatest effort.”

            “If she wins.”  Mikey grinned.

            “I meant it the way I said it Mikey.  The challenges aren’t all going to be suited to your particular talents; some of them will cater to Lav’s strengths.  It’s for all of us to step up,” Leo told him.

            “So okay, what’s todays _challenge_ already?” Raph asked impatiently.

            “Capture avoidance,” Leo answered casually.

            They gawked at him.  Don repeated, “Capture avoidance?”

            “Since it isn’t always practical or safe to stand and fight,” he said, stealing a glance at Raph, “we have to know how to retreat.  Having to retreat usually means our enemies have an advantage, so we do not want to get caught.”

            “Geez Leo, we already know this,” Mikey whined.

            “But Lavinia doesn’t,” Leo said.

            _Oh._   “Oh,” Don spoke involuntarily, images racing through his mind.

            “Lav, you have a thirty second head start.  You are confined to the interior of this barn.  Avoid being captured by one of us for twelve minutes and you win,” Leo said.

            The perplexed look she gave Leo made Don realize that his brother hadn’t actually explained what he was going to do.

            “Time has started,” Leo told her softly.

            Lavinia sprang to her feet and raced for the ladder, choosing to take the high ground.  Since hiding wasn’t a viable option, Lav chose to continue her ascent, climbing with little difficulty into the overhead beams that supported the roof.

            “Go!” Leo ordered and the Turtles began the chase.

            Leo went up the ladder; Mikey shimmied up the closest post.  Raphael jumped to a cross board, then leaped to grab a beam and pulled himself up into the ceiling.  Don swung himself easily to the top of the door and then onto a beam.

            Without a word, all four Turtles had moved to surround her.  This was the level of their teamwork.

            Lav moved out to the centermost point of beams and turned to watch as her pursuers closed in on her.  She squatted down, placing her hands on the beam, and waited.

            “You do know you’re supposed to stay away from us right?” Mikey taunted, dropping to the board she was perched on and moving towards her.

            “Yep,” she answered, holding her position.

            Raph was on the other side of the beam, slowly approaching.  She turned to look at him, then behind her, where Leo was balanced.  Don was on a fourth support beam, directly in front of her.

            Raph chuckled and said, “Damn, you’re making this easy, babe.”

            Lav responded softly, “Ever heard the one about ‘don’t count your chickens’ . . . ?”

            Suddenly she leaped, right between Raph and Don, straight into space.  Don skid to a stop and spun to look, expecting to see her crash to the floor below.

            Instead, she caught the bottom of a piece of chain suspended from the ceiling.  It was a little over a meter in length and none of them had noticed it before.  Lavinia had.  Pulling herself higher, she dangled at the centermost point of the ceiling.

            There were no wooden posts or beams anywhere within reach of her and Lav looked over her shoulder at the Turtles, balanced on beams below her.

            “Twelve minutes, right?” she teased.

            “Shell, I’ll just jump up there and grab your ass,” Raph muttered, bending his knees.

            “No!”  Don ran over and grabbed Raph’s arm.  “It won’t hold your weight.”

            He pointed to the metal bracket attached to the ceiling.  One of the four bolts holding it in place was already missing, and another was halfway out.  Only by remaining still was Lav able to keep the entire thing from pulling loose and depositing her to the farm house floor – a drop of over thirty feet.

            It might not injure her, but it sure would hurt one of them.

            “Anybody timing this?” she called, a light laugh floating down to them.

            “You’ve still got eight minutes,” Leo answered.  “Don’t get cocky.”

            Don was looking at the bracket, at the angle it was tilted, and the condition of the bolt that had loosened.  Mentally calculating the distance and impact ratios, he leaped from the cross beam to the loft, and then down to the floor.  Positioning himself almost directly below Lavinia, Don withdrew his bo, held it like a javelin, and let it fly.

            The bo struck the edge of the wooden block that the bracket was attached to and cracked it.  The bracket came loose with a shriek of metal and Lavinia plummeted.

            Straight into Don’s arms.  He bent his knees and swung his arms in a pendulum motion as he caught her and then he held tight as she tried to struggle away from him.

            His brothers made their way back to the ground and Leo said, “Yield, Lav.  He’s got you.”

            Pouting, Lavinia said, “Fine.  I yield.”

            Don set her down and retrieved his staff.  Mikey reached out and gave him a smack on his shell.

            “Wow, good shot Don.”

            Don nodded his acknowledgment and said, “Thanks bro’.”

            “Sooo…you gonna let us watch?” Mikey asked impudently.

            Leo shook his head.  “No, we’re going to make breakfast.  Don gets the barn and Lav to himself.”

            “Maybe he could use some help,” Mikey wheedled, looking at Don imploringly.

            Raph grabbed the back of Mikey’s neck and propelled him towards the door.  “He don’t need your help.  Come on and scramble some eggs.”

            Leo told Don, “You two come to breakfast when you’re done.  And Donny, there’s no need to rush.”

            A small shiver ran up Don’s spine at that.  He stared at Lavinia, who glanced at him, then at his brothers as they left.

            Don turned and watched the barn door close behind his brothers.  He could feel Lavinia’s eyes on him; he could even feel the curiosity and anticipation coming off of her.  Don could also feel just a touch of apprehension.

            Swallowing, Don turned and met her eyes.  He started to tremble but quickly got it under control, crossing the room to stand in front of her.  Lavinia’s eyes were wide watching his approach and her head tilted back as he stopped to look down at her.

            Don’s mouth went dry, his thoughts tumbling with possibilities.  He could do what he wanted; Leo had made the rule and Lav had agreed.

            First things first was the easiest decision, so he went with that.

            “Lav,” he instructed, “take your clothes off.”

            She hesitated just a moment, then grasped the bottom of her sports top and started to lift.  Don quickly grabbed her hands.

            “No.  Go slow,” he told her, stepping back.

            Lav let out a breath, then pulled the top up very slowly, revealing skin in inches.  Don watched the bottom of her breasts begin to show and felt a knot form in his gut.  Then the round flesh of her bosoms and the darker skin of her areola.  Finally, her nipples came free, standing out hard and calling to him.

            Don clenched his hands into fists to keep them from moving and took another step back.  Lav pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside, then looked at him silently.

            “Bottom,” Don croaked, one word all he could manage.

            Lav leaned down and pulled off her shoes, letting them tumble from her hands to the ground.  Her eyes were locked on his face as she placed her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pushed down very slowly.  Moving her hips from side to side just fractionally, she rolled the garment from her body, making a show for Donatello.

            When she was naked, she stood straight and waited.

            “Don’t move,” Don ordered.

            He walked around her unhurriedly, taking the time to really look at her.  Lav’s skin was so smooth; tight over lean muscle and rounded over hips and ass.  Her neck was long and slender; tapering into her collar bone and over her shoulders.  Her breasts . . . .

            Don closed his eyes and swallowed again.  Every time he looked at her bare breasts his body had an immediate and instinctive response.  His cock began to harden.

            “Lavinia.  Kneel.”  Don watched as she complied, but as her rear was going back onto her heels, he stopped her.

            “Straight up, Lav.  Keep your back straight.”

            As soon as she was in the proper position, Don walked over to a far corner of the barn, where Leo had stashed their ‘supplies’.  He quickly found what he was looking for – several lengths of hemp – rope the brothers had themselves left the last time they had made this excursion of discovery.

            Running them sensually across his palms, Don strode to Lav’s side and dropped all but one length of rope to the ground next to her.  Lav glanced down, then quickly up at Donatello.  His face gave nothing away; now he was concentrated, his near perfect memory bringing forward the mental picture of a page of his most treasured book.

            “You know what to do, don’t you Lav?” Don husked.  He knew Leo had said they’d talked about this, about _safe_ _words and signs_ , but he wanted to be sure.

            “Yes,” she whispered.

            The rope had been cut into lengths of seven meters each.  With slow and expert precision, Don began to tie Lavinia, letting his hands stroke her skin and touch her lightly, weaving patterns from his book on Japanese bondage.  The patterns were intricate and he took care to follow the instructions as written, since she had human physiology.  He had to make modifications when tying his brothers because of their shells and hidden genitalia.

            Don stepped back to admire the first half of his job.  Lav’s hands and arms were secured behind her back in a box arm tie.  He had woven a pattern of rope around her breasts that caused them to bulge, and combined with the box tie, her tits were pushed outward.  The resultant pressure made her nipples more intensely red and swollen.

            Don churred at the sight and touched a finger to one of her nipples.  Lav squirmed at his touch and a low moan issued from her throat.  He stroked his hand over the intricate tapestry of hemp on skin and when he looked into her eyes, they were a shimmering green, her arousal evident.

            He wasn’t finished yet.  Grabbing another length of rope, Don knelt behind her and set his bo staff on the ground near her feet.  With infinite care, he tied her ankles to the ends of his staff, using his bo to spread her legs apart.

            Don intended to use one more piece of rope but before he did he crawled in front of Lavinia, caught the back of her head in one hand, and pressed his mouth to hers.  His entire body was jumping with excitement and his tongue was merciless in its assault.  His other hand found its way to her tits, and he grabbed one ruthlessly, squeezing it and making her groan into his mouth.

            Deepening the kiss, Don pushed and rubbed at her nipples, moving from one to the other.  Lavinia tried to rock towards him, her movements limited by the bindings, so she settled for leaning back and forcing him to press against her.

            Don’s cock found freedom, springing out and up.  It was hard, so very hard, as it touched her inner thigh and Don sawed it back and forth against the soft skin.  Lavinia whimpered and tried to move her hips to capture his dick, but he held it back from her, even though he could feel the heat pour from her opening.

            Pushing back from her, Don took a moment to control his breathing.  His cock throbbed in protest, the object of its need just inches away.  Lavinia was panting, eyes half closed, her body language pleading with him.

            “Don~atello . . . .” she whispered, dragging the syllables, making his name echo in his skull.

            Taking up the last piece of rope, he stood, walked behind her, and placed it in her mouth.

            “Umph!” Lav protested as he pulled it tight.

            “No.  I don’t want you to use that voice on me, Lavinia.  I’m in charge,” Don husked into her ear.

            He pulled the ends so that her head tilted back, exposing her throat, and tied them to the rope holding her arms.  Then he took her long hair braid and pulled it through the rope across her back, weaving it lightly into the pattern he had formed.

            Stepping back, Don ran a hand over his face.  He was breathing hard, his cock twitching as he put a hand around it.  He could feel the blood thrumming through the shaft, his heartbeat mimicked by his aching dick.

            Finding some measure of control, Don moved up behind Lav and stood at her back, between her legs.  He touched his erection to the side of her face, just above the hemp, and trailed a line of precome across her cheek.  She quivered in response, nostrils flaring in an attempt to master her breathing.

            Emboldened, Don pressed his cock against her neck and proceeded to paint a damp trail down to her shoulders and across to her back.  Then he leaned down, placing his lips against the same spot on her neck and followed the trail with his tongue, lapping up his own juices.  Lavinia gasped and rolled her shoulders, but Don grabbed them and held her still.

            When his tongue completed its circuit, he moved to the back of her neck and bit down gently, capturing flesh.  Holding her like that, his hands slid over her shoulders and down to her breasts, closing over them.  Lav shuddered, whimpered, and tried to push her rump against him, but he bore down with his teeth and she stilled immediately.

            Kneeling slowly, his teeth maintaining their hold, Don lowered his elbows so they wrapped around her.  His hands retained their grip on her tits and he began to rub slow circles over her swollen nipples.  Lav cried out against her gag and began to pant, groaning and then shrieking as he pinched her nipples.

            Don pressed his cock against her rump, pumping gently to work it between the valley.  Once he had it captured between her ass cheeks, he pressed against her, his cock standing straight up between them.  He began to move his hips in short thrusts, rubbing his dick on her body. 

            Biting harder, Don clenched his toes and mashed her tits in his hands.  He churred low in his chest as she began to make tiny sounds, words that were made incoherent because of the rope gag.  His precome flowed across her back, ran down and seeped into the valley between her butt cheeks, wrote a story of his lust across his own plastron.

            Don held on, willing the fire that was trying to build to stay back, too caught up in the erotic foreplay to allow a quick completion.  Lavinia struggled, trying to maneuver her lower body so that his cock would slide somewhere that would give her some satisfaction.  Don’s teeth held her where he wanted her to be, so all she could do was groan and wail.

            Finally, Don couldn’t take it anymore.  The entire lower half of his body screamed at him, his cock throbbing painfully with need.  Pressing his muscular biceps hard against her body, Don leaned her forward, keeping his teeth locked into her neck.  As she rocked forward on her knees, Don’s cock slid from between her ass cheeks, down until the head of his dick felt the heat from her sex.

            Her legs locked open by his bo, her arms bound, Lavinia had no leverage, and Don’s hands gripping her breasts was the only thing keeping her from falling forward.  When Don had her at the perfect angle, he touched the head of his cock to her opening.

            Lav released a long, low moan from her chest as she felt him hover there, unmoving.  Don squeezed his eyes tight, then opened them and thrust into her.

            The heat that encased him was an intense burn that seeped into his cock down to its core.  As wet as she was she was still incredibly tight, and the silken feel of her interior walls stroked him as he moved.

            Don removed his teeth from her neck as he began to pump his cock inside of her.  The intensity of his passion had caused him to break skin, but the wound closed as soon as his teeth left her.

            The feel of her muscles clamping around his cock sent little shivers of electricity through his already ragged nerves.  His cock was sending messages through his system, urging him to move faster, drive harder.  Don answered the messages, following nature’s orders, his mind locked as his body took complete control.

            Lavinia whimpered and keened against him, held by his hands and arms.  Her hands flattened against his plastron and her fingers, the only part capable of movement, stroked his scutes as he fucked her harder.  He was churring loudly, feeling the pressure move into his shaft and then he focused on that single white hot charge of electricity as it hit him.

            Don climaxed, hard and long and with such fury it almost threw him backwards.  The pressure from his jet of come drove Lavinia over into her own orgasm, her vaginal muscles clenching and releasing so quickly around his shaft that they pumped out all of his seed.

            Don’s face came down against the back of Lavinia’s head and he gasped desperately for air, knowing he was not finished.

            His cock twitched, his blood flowed to fill it, and he was once more erect.  Don was engorged in fact; and painfully, wonderfully needy again.  Don ground his cock inside Lav’s vagina, panting and moaning and holding her tight as he fucked her.

            Don’s mind was blank; he was a being of pure feeling and the sensual pleasure of ropes sliding against him as he drove into Lav again and again.  The combination helped to build an incredible pyre of pleasure through his system.  The creaking sound of the hemp and Lav’s labored breathing, of his own wildly beating heart pushed the pleasure down into a pinpoint at the base of his cock.

            “Ahh! Lavinia!” Don shouted, throwing his head back and snapping his eyes shut as the force of his orgasm hit.  His come shot into her body and his hips spasmed uncontrollably, pumping in short bursts to eject his liquid.

            Don stayed inside her for several minutes after, breathing hard against the back of her neck and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his hands.  He fondled her breasts, enjoying the feel of the rope surrounding them, and he kissed the back of her neck at the spot he’d previously bitten.

            With a deeply contented sigh, Don moved his hands and untied the section of rope he’d used as a gag, pulling it from her mouth.  She sucked in a lungful of air as the rope came out from between her teeth, shuddering as she came down from her own high.

            Placing his mouth on the side of her neck, he gave her a small kiss and stroked down her arms, which were still bound behind her back.

            “You okay, Lavinia?” he whispered, his mouth against her shoulder.

            “Yes,” she whispered back, turning her head slightly.

            “I guess you’re ready for breakfast now?” he asked, wistfully fingering the knots in the rope.

            She arched her back and leaned against him.  “I don’t know, Don.  Once seems like such a waste of the time and effort you put into this.”

            Don’s smile was complete at her words and he told her hungrily, “Yeah, it does doesn’t it?”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,837  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Raph/Mikey  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, threesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph thinks about Don's kink and how his spying on his brother led to a competition of sorts with Leo .

            Raphael stretched his arms overhead and suppressed a yawn as he left the kitchen.  If this was gonna turn into an all-day fuck fest, he needed a nap.

            He saw Don leave Master Splinter’s room and head back to his lab, closing the door behind him.  Raph chuckled; the genius just couldn’t let it alone, his damn curiosity drove him to find out if Raph and Mikey’s kitchen fuck had disturbed their sensei.

            Must not have, or he’d have been hearing about it.  Don didn’t lecture the way Leo did, but he didn’t repress things either.  His smart brother wasn’t the shrinking violet some people thought him to be; he was just mild and even tempered, for the most part.

            Just give him a rope though, and find out how mild he was.  Something about rope triggered a different part of Don’s gigantic brain.  That part was scary hot.

            Raph climbed the stairs slowly, feeling last night’s adventure and this morning’s activities fully.  Man, he could sleep for a while he told himself, crossing into his room.  He tossed his sais onto the desk and climbed into the hammock, sinking onto his shell with a sigh.

            Rope and the farm.  Raphael put his hands behind his head and smiled.  Last time they were there, rope played a big part in their fun.  Raph wasn’t averse to using rope either; bending someone else to his will was a massive turn-on.

            But his uses of the rope were simplistic – bind someone so they couldn’t move.  Don took it to a whole new art form.  Tying the rope was foreplay to the purple banded turtle; he could make a piece of rope caress skin and squeeze certain parts of the anatomy until a guy’s cock was so hard he’d think he was gonna die from the ecstasy.

            Leo had chased them out of the barn the morning that Don first used rope on Lavinia.  Mikey bitched the whole way back to the farmhouse because he wanted to watch.  So did Raph; shell, some of the pictures in Don’s book were pretty explicit when it came to ways to tie up a woman, and Don had never gotten to try any of them.

            That combined with the fact they all knew how Donny got when he was using his rope was just too good to miss.  So after Mikey threw together a quick breakfast, Raph slapped some egg into a piece of toast and said he was going to take a walk.

            Leo looked at him through narrowed eyes and Mikey yelped, “Hey dude, I cooked.  Someone else has to clean.”

            “I’ll do it later.  I need to stretch my legs,” Raph called as he sped out of the door.

            He went into the woods which surrounded the farmhouse and circled back, approaching the barn from the side that didn’t face the house.  Raph crept up to a window, reached out and pushed the shutter open a crack.  It was just enough to give him an unobstructed view and he peered inside.

            Don had just finished tying Lavinia.  Raph drew a quick intake of air; _holy fuck_ , that was hot.  Don had made some intricate loops around Lav’s breasts that made them protrude and Raph could see that her nipples were massively engorged.  When Don touched one, her gasp was clearly audible to Raphael.

            Right then Raph decided maybe watching wasn’t such a good plan.  His cock was starting to come to life.

            But try as he might, he couldn’t leave.  Shell, he couldn’t even pull his eyes away.

            Leo could spend hours perfecting a kata; doing it over and over until he was satisfied.  But Donny could spend days working on something, so intent that he’d miss meals, sleep and other essentials of life.  The look he got on his face at times like that was fanatical; it wasn’t even worth the effort to try to pull him loose.

            That’s the way he looked right now.  He was tying Lav’s ankles to his bo; using it as a leg spreader, not the first time he had put it to that kind of use.

            Raph was so mesmerized he didn’t notice Mikey had joined him until his little brother said, “Move over.”

            Raph jumped and then glared at Michelangelo.  Ignoring him, Mikey looked through the window and watched Don kissing Lav and groping her breasts.

            “Oh, shell!” Mikey muttered under his breath. 

            Raphael couldn’t have agreed more.  The rope work Don had done on Lav was pure fuckin’ art.  Then Don put the rope gag in her mouth and started to rub his cock on her face.

            The sweat was beginning to bead on Raph’s face and his breathing was harsh.  He could feel the heat rolling off of Mikey; saw Mikey’s hands clenched tightly on the window sill and knew his little brother was having the same reaction Raph was.  Just trying to keep his dick inside his shell was becoming a major chore.

            “You two are becoming predictable.”  A low voice next to Raph’s ear made him fall backwards.

            Leo loomed over Raph and Mikey, his arms crossed over his plastron.  Mikey had a hand to his chest, a sheepish grin on his face.

            “Damn, Leo.  My heart just jumped out of my shell,” Mikey whispered.

            “Not just predictable,” Leo murmured, “but easy.  Looks like Lavinia isn’t the only one who needs extra training.”

            Raph stood up, the first flush of enmity making him forget his previous arousal.

            “You feeling smug about somethin’, Leo?  Maybe we need ta have a discussion,” Raph threatened, his voice low.

            Leo jerked a thumb over his shoulder and walked towards the woods.  Mikey followed, looking back at Raph.  Raph stayed where he was for a moment, disinclined to comply with Leo’s orders, but he was the one who had issued the challenge.

            With a last glance at the window, Raph followed his brothers into the woods.

            Mikey was standing with Leo a little further in, out of earshot of the barn.  Mikey was toeing the ground, pushing leaves around and looking disconcerted.

            “Okay, now we’re out here, get it off your chest, Fearless,” Raph growled.

            “Ninja tag,” Leo said.

            “What?”  Raph gaped.  Mikey’s head snapped up to stare at Leo.

            “You accused me of being smug.  Show me I’m wrong.  Make it back to the farmhouse without my touching you and I’ll do your chores for a week,” Leo wagered.

            “Mine too,” Mikey said, perking up.

            “Fine Mikey.  If I lay a finger on you though, you lose.”

            Raph eyed Leo.  It wasn’t a simple matter of making a beeline for the house; both he and Mikey knew it.  Leo was just too damn fast; out running him was out of the question.  The game was stealth; the only way to win was to out ninja Leonardo.  Not such a simple thing.

            “Something wrong, Raphael?” Leo purred, baiting him.

            Raph’s blood pressure shot up and he opened his mouth without thinking.  “Raise the stakes, why don’t ya’?  If I get back without ya’ touchin’ me, ya’ gotta suck my cock.”

            He felt rather than saw Mikey’s startled look.  Leo rarely ever went down on them and when he did it was ‘cause he was on the losing end of a fight.

            Leo’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Raph.  “That’s fine with me, Raph.  But that works both ways.  You like wagging that tongue so much; if you lose I have a good use for it.”

            Raph snarled in response, not thinking much about consequences at that point.  He was gonna make it to the farmhouse and he was gonna make Leo’s jaw sore for the rest of the day.  And not from punching him.

            “Um, guys, it’s okay if I just stick to the first wager right?  One week of chores?” Mikey broke in to ask.

            “Sure, Mikey,” Leo responded without taking his eyes off Raph. 

            Raph wasn’t backing down from Leo’s glare and Leo seemed content to match him in an all-out staring contest.  Raph didn’t know what it was about Leo that raised his hackles sometimes, but this was one of those times.  Maybe it was that self- assured attitude his brother possessed; like he knew some deep secret that no one else would ever know.

            “Are we gonna do this, or are you guys just gonna stare at each other?” Mikey asked.

            “You ready, Raph?” Leo urged.

            “I was born ready, Fearless,” Raph snarled.

            With a slight smile, Leo stepped back two paces.  Raph and Mikey darted into the woods, going in different directions.

            Raph knew he had a one minute window to decide his strategy.  In sixty seconds, his brother would start hunting, and that was something he was almighty good at.

            The direct route back to the farmhouse was out of the question, so that’s the way Raphael went.  His brother knew him too well, so Raph decided that whatever his nature told him to do, he would act in the complete opposite manner.  He’d show Fearless ‘predictable’.

            Raph stayed close to the trees, using what cover he had to work his way to where he could see the side door of the house.  He paused periodically to listen, but heard nothing and hadn’t really expected to, at least not from Leo.  He did sort of expect to hear Michelangelo, who normally didn’t take ninja tag all that seriously.  Mikey did however, hate doing chores.

            A small rustle made Raph spin and look wildly in all directions.  He didn’t hear it again, but decided he’d take the high ground rather than a chance. Springing onto a low hanging tree branch, he glanced around slowly, letting the corners of his eyes try to detect movement.  Nothing was there.

            Fuck this, if Leo was following him, he was gonna have to take to the trees.  Raph jumped easily to the next tree, and swung to the one immediately after.  Each time he landed in a new tree he stopped to survey his surroundings.

            He made it to the clearing without seeing a damn thing.  That made him feel more nervous instead of less.

            Hanging onto his tree branch, Raph studied the yard around the farmhouse and the house itself.  There was absolutely no one in sight.  Raph would have tried to use his ki to sense someone, but his brothers had learned to block themselves from their enemies, and Leo was especially good at doing so.

            Leo was especially good at doing a lot of things and that really pissed Raph off.  He knew damn well Leo had spent his entire life working hard to get to that point, harder than the rest of them had as a matter of fact.  But that didn’t change the fact that it pissed Raph off.

            Jumping silently to the ground, Raphael crouched low and studied the area again.  He pressed a hand to the dirt and felt no vibrations.  It was decision time.  If his ruse had worked, Leo would by now have figured out that Raph had made a beeline for the farmhouse and would be headed this way.  If it hadn’t, then Leo may have chosen to go after Mikey first.

            In both of those scenarios, Raph was hurting himself by waiting here.  But if Leo had figured it out and not gone after Mikey first, then he was somewhere near.

            “Fuck this,” he murmured, caught by indecision.

            Then he saw Mikey on the porch and Mikey spotted him.  His brother grinned and waved him forward, indicating he should hurry.  How the little punk had managed to elude Leo was beyond his comprehension, but he was giving Raph the all clear and damned if Raph was gonna waste it.

            He darted out of hiding and sprinted for the door.  Raph was about two steps from winning, when Leo jumped off of the roof to land directly in front of him and grabbed his shoulder.

            “Tag,” he said softly.

            Raph had slammed to a stop and back pedaled when Leo jumped down, but just not quickly enough.

            He looked at Mikey and glared.  “What the shell?”

            “Sorry dude, but he got me first.  I agreed to lure you in so I could get out of doing his chores,” Mikey explained.

            “That wasn’t the bet.  You hadda catch us,” Raph said as he fumed.

            Leo shook his head.  “No, I had to touch you.  You agreed to the conditions, Raph.  Make it to the farmhouse.  I didn’t have to track you or figure out what you would do.  I just had to wait for you to show up.”

            “Nothin’ was said ‘bout using tricks.  Using Mikey like that was low, even for you, Leo,” Raph hammered out.

            Leo went stiff.  Raph wouldn’t have said that if he hadn’t been so disgruntled.  It was like saying Leo wasn’t honorable.

            With a small bow Leo said, “Then our bet is void.”

            He turned to leave but Raph caught his arm.  “Uh, uh.  Ya’ ain’t doin’ that ta me.  I didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

            Leo shook him off.  “Nevertheless, you feel I took advantage.  I don’t want to win a bet that way.”

            “Are ya’ tryin’ ta piss me off, Leo?  I can honor a bet just as well as ya’ can.  An’ I can suck cock better ‘n ya’ too, so let’s get this over with.”

            Leo glared at him.  “I’m not really in the mood, Raph.  Why don’t we just let it go?”

            “Fuck if I’m gonna let it go.  Ya’ tryin’ ta prove you’re better than me?  Tryin’ ta say I ain’t man enough ta pay up when I lose?”  Raphael raged, his blood starting to boil over.

            Leo tensed up, his body automatically going into a defensive posture.  That was all the signal Raph needed to do likewise.

            “Um, Raph.  I sorta have a confession to make,” Mikey ventured to say.

            Raph’s only response was a growl, too focused on Leo to spare a glance at Mikey.

            “Really dude.  This is totally like, my fault.”

            “What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about?” Raph snarled, not letting up on his glaring contest with Leo.

            Mikey picked at a splinter on the post he was leaning against.  “Well, I didn’t wanna have to do all of Leo’s chores, so I told him I’d stand on the porch so you could see me.  I sorta didn’t tell him I was gonna give you the all clear.”

            “You little . . . .” Raph snapped at him unbelievingly, unable to find more words.

            Mikey rushed on.  “Yeah, so see, Leo didn’t try to trick you, it was all me and I guess I’m the one who needs to fix things.”

            “Ya’ sure do,” Raph growled.

            “It’s not all on Mikey, Raph.  I did agree to let him stand out in the open,” Leo admitted.

            Raph felt his anger begin to subside.  If they were gonna throw him a bone, he figured he could add some meat and not ruin the whole vacation.

            “Okay, well I shoulda paid attention ta what the rules of the game were.  An’ I shoulda known there was no way Mikey was gonna make it back here without gettin’ tagged.”

            “Hey, I resent that!” Mikey protested.

            “Resent it all ya’ want ya’ little shit,” Raph said, unable to stay mad at his younger brother.

            Mikey’s eyes grew large, along with his smile.  “So how ‘bout I make up for it by taking care of both of you?”

            Raph looked at Leo, who allowed a ghost of a smile to play along his lips.

            “It’s fine by me,” Raph agreed.

            “Me too,” Leo concurred.

            Mikey bounced into the house and his brothers followed.  Leading them into the living room, Mikey stopped suddenly.

            “Oh, wait a sec.  Be right back.”  He darted out of the room.

            Raph and Leo stood looking at each other without saying anything until Mikey came back, clutching a tube of their much beloved lubricant.

            “Are we gonna do this right here?” Raph asked.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Why not?  You know Don’s gonna be awhile.”

            The reminder of Don brought back the image of Lavinia tied up with Don’s cock in her face and Raph started to feel warm.

            “So . . . .”  Mikey began, beaming, “you guys gonna do rock, paper, scissors to see who rides and who flies?”

            Raph grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed their mouths together in a harsh kiss.  Mikey opened his mouth in complete surrender, enjoying the feel of Raph’s tongue as it took charge of him, rolling over his own tongue and delving deeply into his mouth.

            When he pulled away, Raph told him hoarsely, “I got your ass, bro’.  You need a good spanking.”

            Mikey shuddered, feeling Raph’s voice ripple through him like an electrical charge.  Then he felt Leo behind him, sliding his hands along Mikey’s sensitive ribs.

            “Really Mikey.  I think I need to teach you a lesson about when you should open your mouth,” Leo husked.

            Leo’s hands moved to his shoulders, urging him onto his knees and Raph moved down with them, once again capturing Mikey’s mouth.  Leo nibbled at the skin between his neck and his carapace and Mikey moaned.

            Raph reached between Mikey’s legs and began to stroke along the insides of his thighs.  He felt Mikey tremble as he tugged at his tail and then whimper when Raph’s rough hand brushed the side of his cock as it began to slide out.

            Reaching between his own legs, Raph let his erection free and stroked it to full hardness.  Then he pulled Mikey’s dick next to his own and wrapped his hand around both.

            Mikey churred at the touch of Raph’s pulsating cock tight up against his.  Raph began to pump them together, up and down, applying a little more pressure, which made Mikey moan into Raph’s greedy mouth.

            Then he felt Leo’s hot, heavy breath blow across his neck and his oldest brother’s mouth touching his skin.  Leo’s hands drifted from his ribs to his sensitive tail, sliding a hand around it and pulling lightly.

            Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes, his arms tight around Raph’s neck.  He felt something cold touch his hole and jumped before relaxing at the feel of Leo’s lubricated finger moving into him carefully, prepping him for Raphael.

            Raph pulled back from Mikey’s mouth and let his teeth roam across Mikey’s neck, biting just hard enough to make the youngest brother wince.  Raph churred at the rush the sound gave him and moved his mouth to Mikey’s pulse point, licking at it teasingly, feeling Mikey tense.

            Then he bit down and Mikey shrieked, a wave of crazy good endorphins rushing through his body and his cock began to twist against Raph’s.  His brother felt it too; felt Mikey stiffen against him, and Raph released his own cock so he could tighten his fist on the base of Mikey’s.

            Mikey moaned, long and low and Raph answered in a rough slur, “Not ready for you t . . . to come yet, Michelangelo.”

            Leo’s finger pushed into him and found the sweet spot in Mikey’s ass, curling his finger to brush against it.

            “Oh shell, Leo!” Mikey yelled, thrusting his hips against Raph’s hand as he tried to make his brother stop cock blocking him.  Raph chuckled evilly and applied more pressure as Leo slipped a second finger into Mikey’s tight ass.

            _“Doppelganger”_ popped into Mikey’s head as Leo released his tail and grabbed the loose ends of his mask, pulling his head around so that Leo could crush him with a searing kiss.  These tortuous bastards couldn’t be his brothers, they had to be doppelgangers.

            Raph took his hand from Mikey’s cock and grabbed his shoulders.  “Time to turn around,” he rumbled in a low tone.

            Releasing Mikey’s mouth, Leo pulled his fingers free of his brother’s ass and moved back.  Raph spun the orange banded turtle around, pushing him onto his elbows and knees.  Leo crawled close to Mikey’s face, his erection huge and swollen as it bobbed in front of Mikey’s mouth.

            Raph lubed his cock and guided it to Mikey’s anus, pushing just the head inside as he reached around to grab Mikey’s cock.  Finding it slick with precome, Raph laughed sardonically and clamped down on the base again.

            Mikey’s mouth opened in protest and Leo shoved his cock inside, causing Mikey to choke momentarily.  Then he closed his warm, wet mouth around Leo’s shaft and Leo churred at the feeling, his hand caressing the top of his little brother’s head.

            Licking and sucking on Leo’s shaft, Mikey tightened his lips around his brother’s cock and slid from base to head, squeezing Leo’s precome onto his tongue.  Then Raph thrust forward with a snap of his hips and Mikey’s mouth was forced quickly down on his leader’s penis, the head bumping against the back of Mikey’s throat.

            “Uhhh, hhhh!” Mikey moaned in protest, vibrating his mouth around Leo’s cock.

            Raph’s low chuckle was cut off by a deep rumbling churr and he began to slam his cock mercilessly into Mikey’s sweet, tight bum.

            “Mmm.  That’s right Mikey.  J . . . just fuckin’ perfect.  I like it when ya’ misbehave,” Raph purred in his deep gravelly voice.

            Mikey’s head bobbed up and down on the throbbing organ in his mouth, feeling it harden even more as Mikey sucked and swallowed to add pressure.

            He felt Leo’s body tense and the grip of his brother’s hands as they closed around Mikey’s head.  Holding Mikey in place, Leo’s hips started to swing forward, fucking Mikey’s mouth in short, quick thrusts.  Raph began to pump Mikey’s cock then, following the rhythm of his hips as they rocked into the youngest brother’s ass.

            “So good.  I t . . . think I’m gonna c . . . come.  Come with m . . . me,” Raph murmured, pumping Mikey’s cock faster.

            Mikey groaned as he felt the pressure in his dick build higher, higher and then burst, splattering come across Raph’s hand, his own plastron and the floor.  With a whimper, his hips moved in short, static pops as his dick was pumped dry by Raph.

            Then Leo whispered, “Make me come hard, Mikey.”

            Mikey squeezed his mouth around Leo’s cock and deep throated him, pulling him in as far as possible.  It was enough as Leo’s seed exploded down his throat.  Mikey swallowed as fast as he could, the milky substance jetting into his mouth in hot streams.

            It was Raph’s turn.  With a reverberating growl, Raph snapped his hips forward and shot his load into Mikey’s waiting ass.  As his come gushed out from his cock, Raph churred and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s middle, holding tightly against him until his release was complete.

            Pulling away from each other, all three collapsed onto the floor, chests heaving, eyes closed.  They were still like that when Don and Lavinia came back from the barn.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,395  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Lav  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Leo and Lav make love, after which he thinks about all of the things he still has to learn about her, and how their family learned one of her secrets.

            Leonardo and Lavinia’s hands were tightly intertwined, pressed into the bed above their heads.  Leo’s push into her had been slow and sweet, a gentle slide that allowed him to feel all of her softness caressing his shaft.

            Now he held there, his cock pulsating inside her warm passage.  Their mouths were locked together, tongues sweeping across each other’s in an intricate dance that spoke in more defined ways than words ever could.

            Here and now, Leo was a being of feeling; his body alive and floating in a primal fog of no worries, fears, or anxiety – just pure sensation.  His cock buried in tight wet confines, his tongue moving in harmony with one who shared his joy.

            Alone with his mate their sex wasn’t about dominance or passion or even wanton desires.  It was about becoming one being, the quiet savoring of flesh against flesh, the drowning in scent and texture.  Two minds coming together in a single act, two living things forging into one for a brief, glorious moment, knowing each other as fully as possible.

            His mouth pulled away to bury itself into her neck, opening wide to taste as much of her as possible.  Lav moaned at the feeling and stroked his head with her cheek, her eyes closed to more enjoy the other sensations.

            Then Leo began to move, rocking forward and back, sliding his giant shaft along her walls, enjoying the squeeze of muscles pressing around him as he thrust into what felt like his lover’s very core.

            Her legs wrapped tightly around him, enhancing the feeling that they were one, and his thrusts became harder and faster.  This was beyond his control; his body answered hers in all things.  As her heat rose she started to whimper, then pant, and then moan from deep within her throat.

            Leo felt her moan vibrate his mouth, which was still on her neck, and his involuntary churr was an animalistic response.  It felt good, enhancing the prickling sensations which had started to move along his spine.

            For a few brief moments their minds met and held, as they sometimes did in meditation, and Leo knew her love as she knew his.  Here there were no words to hide behind; this was truth in a way other living things could never hope to achieve and Leo’s soul soared from the power.

            Then the physical pleasure wrested control and his body called desperately for release.  Lavinia answered him in this too, her hips moving against him to help him drive deeper and harder.

            They peaked together in simultaneous orgasms, both crying out to each other and shaking under the power of their climax.  Leo pumped into her long and deep, his come alive and seeking shelter in the woman’s womb.

            The energy she drew from his seed gave her power over him again.  His cock, emptied once, began to refill; blood coursing and expanding within and Leo sobbed once at the joy of it.

            Moving again, Leo found a new rhythm to deal with the greater need thrumming within this erection.  His cock throbbed and he pounded into her, gasping with each thrust.  Her legs gripped tighter around his shell and she rolled her hips just a bit with each answering movement upwards.

            The shift was enough and the pleasure focused into one hard electric knot in the base of his shaft.

            “Ungh!” Leo cried out against Lav’s neck as his come shot out in waves to fill her.  He shuddered, feeling it travel down his body and through his organ, triggering an answering quiver from her smaller frame.

            Neither spoke as they nestled into each other, suspended momentarily in their high, then drifting down together.  They even breathed together, a synchronized pattern to conform to their bodies press against each other.

            Leo released her hands to stroke her face, locking her eyes with his own.  He felt like he should say the words, as insignificant as they might be compared to the knowing of them, but necessary all the same if for no other reason than to fill the air around them with the truth.

            “I love you,” Leonardo whispered, his face nearly touching hers, his eyes staring into the looking glass of her soul.

            “And I you,” Lavinia answered, the deepest truth she possessed.

            He left her body when he had to, rolling over beside her.  Lavinia followed him, her body molded against his side; her head nestled into his shoulder, one leg draped over his thigh.  This too followed a familiar pattern; Leo derived comfort from its normalcy as much as from the intimacy.

            Sometimes they talked quietly, and Leo shared thoughts with her, oftentimes coming close to saying the things that weighed on him, but never quite able to share that burden.  He didn’t want her to have any part of it; that was his alone.

            Just being able to talk about the things on the edges was enough and Lav understood.  The questions she asked, her suggestions, or her gentle prodding helped him resolve issues without giving out details, which she never required.

            He could talk like this with Donatello also, but only when lying in bed.  Away from that setting, Don was too engrossed in his work, and Leo could not fault him that.  Don kept them alive.

            Don had insisted on building an infirmary when they relocated to the new lair after Karai destroyed the last one.  He learned all he could of medicine and became their doctor, dealing with the more serious injuries in an antiseptic fashion.  He drew and stored blood, learned from Splinter the ancient forms of healing, and taught them all to do simple stitches and field dressings.

            The infirmary was Lav’s first glimpse of their home, ironic in that she would seem to be the person least likely to need it.  But she had the night Volod had shot a special tranquilizer into her, and she would need it on another occasion not long afterwards.

            Because no matter how much they knew about her, it seemed that Lav continued to keep secrets.

            Lavinia had gotten a new cell phone number after the Volod episode and she gave the phone number to one person, her assistant Cynthia.  Private clients were given a code word to relay to Cynthia, who would call Lav and pass the message on.

            She was also told to call if there was an emergency.  Other than that, all messages went through Lav’s laptop.

            They were just finishing breakfast when that phone rang.

            Lav snatched it up quickly.  “Hello? … No, I haven’t. …. When? …. Tell me where. … Right away, tell them to expect me.”

            She snapped the phone shut and turned back to the Turtles.  “I have to get to County General as quickly as possible.  There was a school bus accident.  I’m going to change.”

            She darted from the kitchen without waiting for a response.

            “I’ll drive her there in the van,” Don offered, finishing his coffee and rising quickly.

            Leo nodded and began to clear their breakfast things.  He heard Lav run by a few minutes later and stepped out in time to see her and Don enter the elevator.

            Don came back three quarters of an hour later, having delivered Lav to the hospital.  Leo was in the dojo, cleaning their weapons, and he called to Don.

            When Don stepped in, Leo asked, “How bad?”

            Don shook his head.  “It’s very bad, Leo.  They were transporting kids to the hospital two at a time and the ambulances were lined up at the emergency room.  A cement truck slammed into the bus and they haven’t got all of the kids out yet.”

            Leo shut his eyes, his face grim.  Opening them, he saw Don’s worried look and asked, “She’ll call when she’s done?”

            Donny flipped a hand up.  “She will.  It could be late though.  I’ll pick her up; I know where to park the van.”

            It was late.  Dinner time had come and gone without a word, though the news was full of the accident.  It had taken rescuers the entire day to get all of the children free.  By some miracle none of them had been killed at the crash site but the news reports were fairly grim on recovery chances for a few of them.

            Raph got impatient and decided to take his bike out to survey the scene.  Leo didn’t feel like arguing with him about the uselessness of that notion.  If Raph felt the need to do more than sit then Leo wouldn’t hold him back.

            He’d been gone about twenty minutes when Lav called Don and he immediately left to go get her.

            Leo was on the couch with Mikey and Master Splinter, watching the news when they returned.  The reporter had just told them all of the children were in stable condition; they had lost only two people – the bus and truck drivers.

            He could see she was tired as soon as the pair stepped out of the elevator.  Don had a worried look on his face as he reached out to touch Lav’s arm.

            She shook her head and told him, “I just need to lie down.”

            Don spotted the three in front of the television, turning towards them as Lav walked past him to her room.  She had gone maybe three steps when Leo saw her crumple.

            “Don, catch her!” Leo shouted, leaping over the couch.

            Don spun and lunged, his ninja reflexes the only thing to save her from hitting the floor.  He picked her up as Leo reached them.

            “What happened?” Mikey yelled, catching up with his older brothers.

            Don was carrying Lavinia to the infirmary as he answered.  “Exhaustion.  She didn’t tell me, but I could see it on her face when she got out of the hospital.  I think she over extended her power.”

            Mikey dashed ahead and pushed the door open.  Don set Lav down on a cot and pushed back one of her eyelids; then he checked her pulse.

            With a sigh of relief, he said, “She’s okay.  Just passed out.”

            “How long?” Leo asked.

            Don frowned.  “I don’t know.  She never told me this could happen to her.  I’ll lay odds this isn’t the first time, though.”

            “So she’s recharging, right?  Like a battery,” Mikey said.

            Don turned to look at Mike, a surprised expression on his face.

            “Yes.  That’s a fairly accurate way to describe it.  Her gift is in many ways electrical in nature.  She can retain the current or she can pass it to others to heal them.  If she sends out too much at once, her body shuts down.”

            Master Splinter had followed them and he stood next to her, a hand on her arm.

            “Sensei, did this ever happen when she lived with you?”  Leo asked.

            “No my son.  In Japan she rarely used her gift.  Master Yoshi insisted it remain hidden.  The Shredder had too many spies,” Master Splinter answered.

            “I’ll sit with her,” Don offered.  “I can bring my laptop in here and get some work done.”

            “You stay a few hours and then one of us will spell you,” Leo said.  “One of you passing out from exhaustion is enough.”

            Don grinned at him, a retort on his lips, when they heard Raph yell, “Where the shell is everybody?”

            Mikey stepped out of the infirmary.  “We’re in here with Lav.”

            Raph appeared at the door, looked at Lav, and strode over.  “What the fuck happened?”

            “Raphael!” his father admonished him.

            “Sorry Master Splinter,” Raph apologized.  “Why is Lav out cold?”

            Don explained what happened.  Raph was shaking his head at the end.  “That’s just like her.  Okay genius, ya’ got four hours, then I’ll sit with her.  And ya’ better not argue with me.”

            It was fully fifteen hours later before Lavinia stirred.

            Leo was sitting with her, reading through his worn copy of Sun Tzu.  He heard her move; heard a soft exhalation of air and looked over to watch her eyes open.

            Leo didn’t move.  Lav blinked up at the ceiling, then turned her head and spotted him.

            “How long was I out?” she asked quietly.

            “Fifteen hours,” Leo said.  “How do you feel?”

            “Tired.  And really hungry,” she said.

            Leo continued to watch her, unmoving.  She turned her head again, looking away from him, making no attempt to get up from the cot.

            “You’re angry with me,” she told him, a statement, not a question.

            “Yes,” Leo acknowledged honestly.

            “I suppose you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

            “I don’t have to,” he replied.

            Lav shrugged.  “No, you don’t.  But you need to, I can tell.”

            “All right.  You should have told me this could happen.  It is something I needed to know.”

            “I didn’t want to work with constraints,” Lav argued.

            “Are you so sure I would have put them on you?” Leo asked.

            She rolled her head to look at him again.  “Wouldn’t you?”

            “No.  Not when it comes to this.  I assume you only go this far in extreme emergencies?”

            “Yes.  I didn’t have a choice, Leo.  Too many of them were close to death when they were brought in.  I gave them each enough so they wouldn’t die.  It’s the best that I could do.”

            Leo eyed her thoughtfully.  “If there had been more what would you have done?”

            “There were more.  Both of the drivers had families, too.”  She stopped speaking when her voice caught.

            Leo stood up and came to stand next to her.  He didn’t touch her and she didn’t reach out to him.  Lav’s eyes were studying the ceiling again, his were studying her.

            “I’ll bring you something to eat,” he said finally.  “You stay here and sleep some more.”

            “Thank you,” she said simply.

            He turned at the door.  “Are there any other secrets you are keeping from me?”

            “About my gift?  No,” Lav answered.

            Leo left the room.  The way her answer had been worded didn’t escape him but he wouldn’t jump on it right away.  Keeping secrets was too much her way of life to expect her to share everything immediately.  Keeping secrets was a survival mechanism; something that her previous Master had drilled into her, and it would take some time to get all of them.  Leo would do it though, he didn’t have a choice.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,607  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav), Raph/Mike, Leo/Don  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, fivesome, triple penetration, oral, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey reviews the night that the Turtles joined forces to make Lavinia their mate.

            Mikey spent a lot of time thinking about sex.  Maybe it was because he was at that age, but mostly because it was fun, and Mikey liked fun.

            Mikey liked being sociable too; he liked parties and people all around him and interacting with them.  The Battle Nexus tournament had been a real blast for him, not just the winning ‘cause that was kind of a surprise, the part with the _people_.  Tons of them, all over, and he got to walk amongst them without anyone screeching about a giant turtle.  He was normal there; nobody looked at him twice – at least until he won.

            Waving at adoring crowds, accepting his trophy – though sadly gone now – was one of the high points of his life.  It was such a rush, like barreling through the sewers on his board, or defeating the next level of a new video game, or sex.

            Yep, sex was a major rush and group sex, well, that was the bonafide cherry on top.  That was the pinnacle of Mount Everest and meeting Tony Hawk all rolled into one.

            Mikey finished up in the kitchen and strolled out into the lair proper.  None of his family was in sight, and when he peeked into the dojo, he saw it was empty.  Rubbing his hands together in pleasant anticipation, Mikey jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed the game controller.

            As he waited for his game to load, Mikey’s attention drifted to his sketch, mounted at eye level on the wall.  Don had placed a small tract light above it so it was always illuminated; always a reminder of what they were now, of the bond that held them together.

            That night.  That very special night captured in his sketch.  Their second night at the farmhouse; all together in the nest, but unlike the first night, they’d done more than sleep.  It was on that night that they had all acted as one to make love to Lavinia and had essentially marked her as theirs forever.

            After the wild morning, the rest of that day was pretty mellow.  They all had a good lunch together and then had gone for a walk in the woods surrounding the farmhouse.  Mikey thought Leo might have an ulterior motive in familiarizing Lav with the area; maybe to make it more fair for her in the coming challenge filled days.

            As night approached, Lav busied herself with their dinner.  The brothers lounged in the living room, windows open in appreciation of the fresh, clean air.  Mikey was stacking a deck of cards on a low table, building a pyramid.  His older siblings watched with an air of bemusement, never quite understanding how this activity could entertain him for hours.

            “Hey, Leo, what’s the plan for tonight?” Raph asked, balancing his sai on one finger.

            “What do you mean?”  Leo’s hands were behind his head as he sat back and looked at the ceiling.

            Mikey turned his attention from the cards to Leo.  Don had his feet up and his eyes closed, but he opened them to look at Leo.

            “Don’t ya’ think after today she might be ready for us?” Raph elaborated, his voice steady and insistent.

            They waited for Leo’s answer.  He continued to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes and then Mikey saw just the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth.

            “Yes,” Leo answered.

            That single word sent a massive dose of adrenaline through Mikey and his hand shook enough to knock every card off the table.  Raph deftly flipped his sai from one hand to the other and grinned over at his little brother.

            “How . . . how are we going to do this?” Don stammered.

            Leo turned his head to catch Don’s eyes.  He smiled a long, lazy smile.  “The way we usually do.  Just let nature take its course.”

            Mikey found it hard to settle down at dinner.  The meal was as delicious as any she made for them, the problem was that Mikey had the start of a nice boner going and sitting was somewhat painful.  Lav kept looking at him, sensing his mood, but not knowing what had gotten him so excited.

            When he tried to help clean up after dinner, he dropped a handful of forks on the floor and Lav looked at him in surprise.  Raph started to chuckle and Mikey shot him a mean glance, which only made his red banded brother laugh harder.  It wasn’t Mikey’s fault that kind of anticipation got to him.

            By some unstated mutual agreement, the family went to bed early.  Mikey had decided to stage the scene while Lav was in the bathroom, so the lights were off and candles were placed strategically around the room.  The brothers lounged in their nest, each suiting his personality.

            Except for Mikey, who bounced around in the center of the mattress pile, unable to hold still.

            The door opened and Lavinia walked into the room wearing her silk pajamas.  She looked around the room for a minute and then back at the Turtles lying on the bedding.  Her eyes changed ever so slightly to a deeper green and she gave them one of her understated smiles.

            “Here, Lav. I saved a space for you.”  Mikey patted the mattress in front of him.

            She dropped to her knees on the bed and crawled towards him.  When she was close enough, his hands moved to her shoulders and he pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue thorough in its exploration of her mouth.

            Breaking the kiss after several long moments, Mikey turned Lav so her back was to him, pushing her hair aside and letting his tongue slide from her neck to her ear.

            When his mouth was close to her ear he husked, “You won’t need this tonight.”

            With those words his hands moved to the front of her pajama top and he worked the buttons loose, one by one, in a slow sensual slide downwards.  As each button released under Mikey’s fingers, he pulled the material of her top open before moving to the next.

            When all the buttons had been undone, Mikey traced his fingers up along the center of her chest.  Lightly skimming the skin between her breasts, he moved upwards until he had a hold on the pajama top where it rested on her shoulders.  He pulled it off of her with the same slow movement.

            Mikey kissed the back of her neck, moved his mouth down fractionally, kissed again.  His hands stroked her arms down to her wrists and back up again.

            Raph crawled forward then and he cupped her face between two calloused hands, bringing her mouth up to his.  She was upright on her knees and as Raph’s kiss became more aggressive, Mikey’s tongue danced across her back, moving down her spine.

            Mikey’s hands pressed to her lower back and his fingers slid under the waist band of the pajama bottoms.  Pushing them down, he slid the clothing over her rump and continued until the material pooled at her knees.  Lavinia lifted first one knee and then the other as Mikey pulled the pajama bottoms off of her.

            Mikey leaned down and kissed the slight curve of her back, his hands finding the cheeks of her butt and gently squeezing.  Lav’s arms came up to circle Raph’s neck and she moaned into his mouth.

            Don crawled over next to Mikey and his hands slid around to her front to cover her breasts, his mouth touching her shoulder before moving to her neck at the sensitive spot beneath her ear.  She shivered at his touch, arching into his hands as they played with her nipples, hardening them.

            Leo pressed against Raph, shoulder to shoulder.  Raph scooted over a bit to make room, his mouth still holding Lavinia’s.  Leo placed a kiss to Raph’s shoulder, one hand caressing Raph’s carapace as the other slid down Lav’s stomach and found her vulva.

            Lavinia groaned and shuddered as Leo’s fingers breached her.  Her knees slid on the sheet, widening the space between her thighs and silently encouraged Leo to go further.  With a low churr, he slid a finger into her and then added a second.

            “Ahhh!”  Lav’s mouth came off Raphael’s when she felt Leo move into her tightness.

            He didn’t let her go for long.  Pulling her face against his again, Raph’s tongue darted into her mouth.

            Mikey moved further down her body, his mouth gently biting the rounded flesh on her ass.  His thumbs spread the cheeks and he traced a line between them with his tongue.

            “Oooh!”  Lav trilled into Raph’s mouth, trying to move her hips.

            Mikey held her tightly, his large hands curving around her hips to hold them as he kept her butt cheeks spread.  His tongue touched her hole and she squirmed.  Holding her even tighter, Mikey pushed his tongue inside.

            Lav pulled her mouth loose and her head fell back with a cry of, “Mikey!”

            Raph’s deep chuckle made Mikey’s half-hard dick slide out.  His sigh of relief spread hot air across Lav’s butt and she shivered.

            “What . . . what is he doing?” Lav asked, body quivering as Mikey stroked her insides with his tongue.

            “It’s okay, Lav.  That’s his way of lubricating you,” Don explained against her ear.

            “Oh,” she said and turned her head to kiss Donatello.

            His churr made her moan and Mikey’s cock sprang straight up, hard and fully erect.  From his vantage point, he could see Don’s penis had also made its appearance, standing at attention and hard as granite.

            Leo pushed the tube of lubricant into Mikey’s hand.  He didn’t even know Leo had it, but it didn’t surprise him that his big brother had come prepared.

            Mikey pulled his tongue out of Lav’s ass and leaned back to lubricate his cock thoroughly.  His dick was throbbing with need; every touch made his flesh jump.

            Raph pulled Lav’s arms from his neck and turned to Leo, pressing a hard, intense kiss to Leo’s mouth.  Then Raph pushed Leo into a sitting position and reached for his cock, stroking it to full erection.

            Leo’s hand came up, beckoning to Donatello, who released Lav and came to sit opposite his brother.  Leo put his legs straight out in front of him, slightly open and Don scooted up close to him, straddling Leo’s legs with his own.

            Raph helped them move closer together until their cocks were touching.  Leo wrapped a hand around both of their dicks, pressing them together, and Don groaned.

            Lav’s eyes were locked on their twin shafts, jutting straight up, heads glistening with pre-come.  The tip of her tongue came out, darting to touch her upper lip, and she turned to look at Raphael.

            His grin was lecherous.  Reaching for her, he guided her to straddle the two seated turtles, facing towards Leo.

            “You’re gonna take ‘em both, Lav.  Ya’ gotta go slow, okay?  Trust me,” Raph purred in a deep voice.

            Lav’s eyes were wide.  She looked down at the large organs directly beneath her and back at Raph.

            “Raph, I don’t think I can . . . .” she whispered.

            “Just breathe and relax.  I’ll guide ya’,” Raph assured her, already moving her slowly downwards.

            Don reached out to put his hands around her waist and Leo placed his free hand on her ribcage.  The brothers helped her squat over the heads of their cocks; then Raph reached between her legs and spread the lips of her pussy as both organs began to penetrate her opening.

            Leo churred at the feeling of her wet heat touching the sensitive head of his cock.  He felt Don’s dick twitch against his, and then Don moaned lowly, following the sound with a long rolling churr of his own.

            Raph kept his hand between her legs, pushing her further onto the waiting shafts.  When the heads were buried in her she stopped, her body tense, eyes shut.

            Leaning to place his mouth against her ear, Raph stroked her back and told her, “Slow.  Slow babe.  Raph’s got ya’, relax, take a breath.”

            Lav nodded, opened her eyes and exhaled hugely.  Very slowly, she moved down again, feeling both cocks penetrate further into her tight opening.

            Don’s mouth was open, his breath issuing out in little pants and groans.  Nothing had ever compared to the feeling of Leo’s cock pressed so tightly against his own as they pushed their way into Lav’s snug confines.

            “Nghh, Raph.  Stop, maybe . . . minute, give me . . . .”  Lav gasped and stopped again.

            Raph rubbed the small of her back and Don leaned forward to kiss her shoulder blades.  Leo released both of their cocks, now trapped halfway into Lav’s vagina, and moved his hand to her face in order to cup her cheek.

            “You’re doing great, Lav.  Halfway; just a little more.  Let Raph guide you,” Leo told her in a low tone.

            Raph moved a hand to one of her breasts and rubbed the nipple.  The response from Lavinia was immediate and more than satisfactory.  She moaned and shifted down a bit more on the two eager cocks under her.

            Don trailed soft kisses across her shoulders as Mikey crawled closer, his cock fully prepped and jumping in its eagerness.  Raph caught his eye and Mikey put a hand on her neck, gently massaging the tenseness away.

            “Breathe out now, Lav.  Ya’ don’t gotta do anything else right now, okay?  Just breathe.”  Raph nibbled at her ear lobe, his hand rubbing circles over her taut nub. 

            Leo leaned in then and captured the other nipple between his teeth.  Lav’s head went back and she whimpered, arching her back and rotating her hips just enough to sink further onto the two cocks embedded almost wholly inside of her.

            When she shuddered, both Leo and Don churred, feeling the movement play across their shafts.  Don wanted nothing more than to move, to begin thrusting into the tight heat surrounding him; wanted nothing more than to begin seeking relief for the hard knot in his dick that was becoming painful.  He forced himself to stay calm and wait for her.

            Leo pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly; then pulled back to flick his tongue across the tender flesh.  At the same moment, Raph caught her other nipple between his fingers and gently twisted.

            “Ohh . . .mmm . . . .” Lav moaned and rocked her hips.

            Leo felt the wetness of her reaction and suddenly she was all the way down, both cocks buried to the hilt.

            Sitting on them, Lav was motionless for a moment, adjusting to their girth embedded in her vagina.  Her hands were on Leo’s plastron; her head down, eyes shut, and then she moaned and shivered.

            Leo released her breast and slowly lay back on his carapace.  Behind her, Don did the same, the movement shifting their cocks and sending stars across his vision as the friction climbed up his shaft.

            “Not quite done yet, Lav.  Hold on and relax.  It’s Mikey’s turn.”  Raph kept his hand on her tit, moving his work roughened skin against hers.

            Mikey’s grin was huge as he moved over Don, straddling his brother’s lower scutes and positioning himself close to Lav’s rear.  Raph helped her to tilt forward a fraction, lifting her anus up enough for Mikey to touch a lubricated finger to her opening and push in.

            “Oh, god!”  She twitched, held in place by Raph’s strong arms as Mikey began a careful in and out motion.  Lav was tighter than usual, the two cocks already inside of her spreading her vagina and constricting the back entrance.

            Mikey churred at the thought of how tight she was going to be around his dick.  Taking his time to carefully stretch her, Mikey’s usual impatience was tamped down as he enjoyed the erotic scene before him.

            “Okay, Mikey.  Go slow,” Raph directed, holding his arms around Lav and planting kiss after kiss to her neck and shoulder.

            Mikey lined his dick up with her tiny puckered hole and guided the tip inside.   She started to tense as he penetrated her, so he stopped and looked at Raph.

            Raph squeezed her breast and nodded at Leo, who moved his hips up fractionally.  Lav hummed in response, leaning forward a little more so that Leo’s cock was pressed against her clitoris.  The change relaxed her muscles enough so that Mikey could push the head of his penis past the tight ring of muscle in her ass.

            “Ahhh.”  Lav breathed out, a loud sigh against the pain, and the muscles in her vagina clamped down hard on the two cocks buried in her.

            Don’s eyes flew open and he wiggled his hips, rubbing his dick against Leo’s.  He heard a low answering moan from Leo and then Mikey was moving again.

            As Lavinia relaxed, Mikey pushed in with one smooth forward thrust until he was completely encased in her ass.  His first assumption was correct; she was so tight, compressed around his cock like a soft glove, several sizes too small.

            It wasn’t going to take much to send him screaming over the edge into orgasm.

            Then Raph stood up, stepping over Leo to firmly plant one foot on either side of his brother’s plastron, and held his cock directly in front of Lav’s face.

            “One more babe.  Ya’ know what ta do.”

            He pumped his throbbing member and Lav’s tongue darted out to catch the droplets of precome that the motion had ejected.  Opening her mouth wide, she accepted the press of his cock as he thrust it past her lips.

            “Mmm, good babe.  Very good.  Suck my cock.”  Raph’s eyes were barely open, his head down to watch her.

            Lav wrapped her mouth around his huge shaft and pulled him into her mouth.  Moving down, she let her tongue lead the way, inching along the base of his shaft as her mouth followed.  When the head of his dick touched the back of her throat, Lav swallowed and began moving back to the tip again, pausing to roll her tongue around his flesh.

            Now it was Mikey’s turn to move.  Pulling back slowly until the head of his cock was all that remained inside her, Mikey thrust forward, rocking Lav up on the two cocks in her pussy.  When he pulled back again, she came down, riding Leo and Don more through gravity than anything else.

            The pull of her soft encasing heat and the tight fit within was bringing both Leo and Don to the brink quickly.  They simultaneously began to move their hips up each time Mikey pulled back, pounding their dicks inside of her and rubbing against each other’s shafts in the process.

            “Oh yeah, that feels great!” Mikey called in encouragement.  Her ass was tight around his dick, the muscles clenching each time she rose, making his toes curl.

            “F . . . fuck!  Keep goin’ Lav, ya’ know what I l . . . like,” Raph groaned, his hand on the back of her head, directing her momentum on his cock.

            Don’s churrs and whimpers joined with the sounds made by his brothers and Lav, creating a harmonious musical background to their lust.

            “Faster.  Unnn . . . gotta go faster!” Mikey cried out, feeling a knot of pleasure forming in his groin.

            He fit the action to the words, moving his hips quickly as the pressure started to build at the base of his shaft.

            “Oh yeah babe.  I knew ya’ could t . . . take all four of us.  S . . . suck me . . . .”  Raph’s eyes were slowly sliding shut, his head tilting back as both hands closed on Lavinia’s head.  His hips began to move, pumping into her mouth.

            Leo churred, lifting his head to watch Lav slide up and down on his cock.  His legs went stiff as the tension in his groin became almost unbearable.  He felt Don’s legs tighten as well; felt his dick twist and jump against Leo’s cock.

            Lav’s knees clenched tightly against Don’s legs and she moaned around Raph’s cock.

            Her body shook hard as she climaxed and Mikey felt it pull him over.  “Shell YES!” he shouted as his ejaculate streamed in hot pools into Lav’s ass.

            “Lavinia . . . mmmm.”  Leo’s quieter but no less fierce orgasm followed a second later.

            Mikey could almost feel the heat from his brother’s seed as it rushed to fill Lav’s womb.

            The shudder of her body and the cries from his two brothers tipped Don over as well.  With a strangled moan, Don shot his come into Lav, feeling it swirl around Leo’s cock and mingle with his brother’s release.

            “Fuck.  That’s hot.  Oh, b . . . baby, me n . . . now.  Swallow . . . .”  Raph grunted, his head far back and eyes closed as he shoved his cock as deeply as he could into Lav’s mouth and erupted.

            Lav drank him down as her body vibrated with inner energy; a greenish glow covered her skin, giving her a color similar to the four brothers.  When she pulled her mouth away from Raph’s cock, she looked around at them with hooded eyes, knowing that in a matter of seconds they would be hard again.

            Shifting quickly, Lav pulled herself off of Leo and Don; away from Mikey and Raph, just as their cocks began to stiffen once more.

            Mikey groaned while Don and Raph protested.  Leo sat partway up, watching her as she spun on hands and knees to face the four.

            “Now you,” Lav urged.  “I want to watch.  Please.”

            Mikey grinned.  No way was he arguing the point when his dick was as hard and needy as it was right then.  He eyed Raph, who came forward and grabbed Mikey in a tight embrace, capturing his mouth in a strong, sensual kiss.

            “Donatello.”  Leo crawled towards his brother once Raph and Mikey had rolled aside, pushing Don back onto his shell and pressing their mouths together.

            Lavinia found the lube where Mikey had dropped it.  As Raph turned Mikey onto all fours, Lav crawled over and squeezed some of it into her hand and then wrapped her hand around Raph’s cock.  Stroking him slowly, she dipped the fingers of her other hand into the jell and shoved two of them into Mikey’s ass.

            “Oh shell, Lav.”  Mikey whimpered as he felt her gentle touch moving into him.  A sly smile on her face, Lav sent a ripple of her mutant energy into Mikey. 

            With a loud grunt, both Mikey and his cock jumped.  “Damn!  What w . . . was th . . . that?”

            Lav giggled and removed her hand.  Her face was close to Mikey’s rear as Raph pushed into him, taking his time sinking his dick into his brother.

            Then she crawled past them and joined Leo and Don.

            “Mmm,” she hummed in approval, watching Leo deeply kiss Don.  Using the lube again, she reached between the two and began to prep Donny.

            Leo pulled back onto his knees between Don thighs, watching as she slicked his younger brother’s ass.  He pulled the lube from her hand and coated his dick liberally, then waited for her to finish her self-appointed job.

            Lav stared into Don’s eyes as she pushed her fingers into him, and then she sent a wave of power against his prostate.

            “Ungh!  Lav!” Donny cried out, his head slamming back against the mattress.  Lav backed up, out of Leo’s way, as he gripped Don’s thighs and drove his cock into him.

            The grin on Raph’s face was huge as he watched Lavinia hovering over Don, taking in every movement of Leo’s cock inside Don’s ass.

            “Hey, Donny.  What do they call s . . . someone who likes ta watch?” Raph teased, moving faster inside Mikey.

            “Unn . . . Umm . . . v . . . voyeur,” Don answered.

            Lav reached over and wrapped a hand around Don’s neglected cock.  He whimpered as she began to stroke him, and then churred as her hand was replaced by her mouth.

            “Guess she g . . . got tired of watchin’,” Raph husked, driving harder into Mikey.

            “Oh babe!  So not f . . . fair,” Mikey moaned as Raph thrust into him.

            Raph’s hand found Mikey’s cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his own ever increasing speed, pushing deeper into Mikey as the fire built in his hard shaft.

            Leo slammed into Don’s prostate, which was still sensitive after Lav’s energy jolt.  Don whimpered, his hands moving up to grab at Lavinia as she deep throated him.  Clutching a handful of tit, he squeezed hard and his eyes slid shut, the wet heat of her mouth sending him right to the very edge.

            “Oo~ahh!”  Don came, hips grinding upwards into Lav’s mouth as she swallowed him down and kept swallowing until his release was complete.

            Leo felt Don’s muscles clamp on his cock and with one final hard shove, he drove his dick as deeply as possible and let a fire burst of his liquid flow into his brother.

            “H . . . harder Raph!  Please . . . harder . . . Raphie!” Mikey shouted as his dick jerked hard in Raph’s hand just before he shot a thick stream of come across the bedding, the hand on his dick, and his own plastron.

            “Oh fuck, Mikey.  Fuck, FUCK!”  Raph exploded, pumping hard and fast as he climaxed for a second time, filling Mikey’s ass.

            Lavinia’s eyes were bright as she released Don’s cock from her mouth and sat back.  She was breathing hard, watching as the brothers, her lovers, untangled themselves from one another and separated to lie down on the bedding, surrounding her.

            Mikey’s heart was pounding in his chest as he gasped for air.  After several long moments, he had himself back under control, a warm glow wrapping itself around him like a comfortable blanket.  Lav rolled onto her side, raising herself up on one arm to look around at the Turtles.

            Don had shifted over onto his plastron, his chin propped on the back of his hand.  He smiled as Lav raised an eyebrow at him. 

            “What?” he asked, knowing that look best.

            Mikey sat up.  Near her head, he could see her face clearly.  He felt the nest shift a bit as Raph came up on his knees behind her, leaning over a little to look at her.

            Lav shook her head.  “I was thinking that not all that long ago I was a virgin.”

            Leo was up on his knees just beyond Donny, watching their exchange.

            “Are you happy with your decision to change that?” Don wanted to know.

            “Seriously?  Of course I am.  Never had a single doubt.  It’s just . . . .” Lav trailed off to waive a hand in the air, letting it down to settle across her hip.

            “From virgin to multiple penetration in a single bound?” Don grinned, reading her mind.

            She smiled back.  “I guess ninjitsu isn’t the only training I’m receiving.”

            “You did say you had a vivid imagination,” Don reminded her.

            Lav laughed at that, her face beaming.  Her happiness radiated out from her, enveloping them in its warmth, and Mikey grabbed and locked onto the mental image.

            This was his picture, the one he wanted to hold onto for all eternity.  This was his family.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,319  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, violence/gore, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Raph is fooled by Karai's evil scheme and the rest of the family fall into her trap in an attempt to save the hot head.

            Donatello left his genetic computations running and turned his attention to his security upgrades.  He had been working on them for several months, changing grid patterns and his camera matrix at intervals so they wouldn’t become predictable.  He had also run a redundant backup system, powered by a completely separate source.

            He was worried.  Bishop had taken to hiring mercenaries to find them, out of desperation and his obsession with Don and his brothers.  Unfortunately, he knew about Lavinia too.  True, he didn’t know _who_ she was, but he knew of her.  And he knew she wasn’t totally human.  That was very, very bad.

            Karai was another problem they had to deal with.  She was possessed by a demon that wouldn’t allow her to forget about the Turtles.  The Foot still hunted them, almost nightly, and they too knew about Lavinia and her gifts.  Karai’s hatred of the Turtles and her incessant jealousy over Leonardo was in some ways more dangerous than Bishop.

            Now they had Lin Zhu to think about.  He had recruited a large force of men to look for the brothers and their woman.  These were people who knew the city and its dark underbelly.  They knew the night, which was where the Turtles did their living.  Don could feel the strain of the situation and could only imagine how it was affecting Leo.

            A trip to the farm was an excellent idea.  It wouldn’t stop their problems, but it might give his brother some relief from his burden.  That was important to Donny, helping Leo hold their family together against almost unbearable odds.  He’d already seen what could happen if he wasn’t there to keep the family safe.  He was still haunted by his time in the alternate universe.

            He couldn’t let anything happen to Leo.  His life had almost been forfeit too many times.  Don felt the hard knot in his chest at the thought of his brother’s nearly lifeless body being thrown through April’s window.  And this last time, when Karai’s people had caught up to them on the rooftops – caught up to all five of them.

            Because of course, Hun had told Karai about Lavinia.  About Lavinia and Leonardo.

            There was no love lost between the leader of the Foot and the leader of the Purple Dragons.  They had a shaky alliance at best; working together was to their mutual benefit and having a shared enemy in the Turtles kept their focus away from how much they disliked each other.

            It was by no means a given that Hun would share what he’d seen with Karai.  He was smart enough to hold onto that tidbit of information until it was of use to him.  A time had rolled around when Karai had something Hun wanted, so he used his little observation as a trade.

            Don could only imagine the enjoyment Hun took in watching Karai absorb what he’d told her.  He had always enjoyed baiting her, trying to get her to betray some emotion in front of Shredder.  Hun was jealous of her and always would be, even though the Shredder was no longer a part of the equation.

            The Hamato clan hadn’t had any contact with Purple Dragons or Foot ninja for weeks.  They had spent time at the farm after the warehouse incident, and once back home, they tended to lay low.  The brothers hadn’t gone completely into hiding, Raph wouldn’t have agreed to that, but even he was being circumspect.  He and Casey had not seen any of their hated enemies when they did go out.

            Late one Thursday night the entire family was home.  Raph, Master Splinter, Mikey and Lav were wrapped up in a poker match and their sensei was racking up a pile of chips as usual.  Don was sprawled across a chair, enjoying Hawking’s book “The Universe in a Nutshell”, and Leo lay comfortably on the couch watching an old Bruce Lee movie.

            Don’s shell cell rang, startling him.  He closed the book on his finger and answered.

            “Hello?”

            April’s frantic voice came on the line, low and clipped.  “Don, I’ve got trouble at the shop and I’m afraid Casey is going to do something reckless.  Can you guys help?”

            Don sat up straight, catching Leo’s eye.  Leo swung his legs over and pulled himself upright.

            “What kind of trouble?” Don asked.

            “Some new gang.  They just started moving into the neighborhood.  Right now they’re a block away, busting in windows, but they’re coming towards the shop and Casey’s got his gear on.  There are too many of them Don,” April answered, speaking as quickly and clearly as she could, which meant she was scared.

            “Try to hold onto him.  We’ll get there as fast as we can,” Don assured her.

            He hung up and quickly explained the situation to Leo.  The group at the table had stopped playing their game as soon as they heard the word “trouble” and were turned in their seats, listening until Don finished his explanation.

            Raph was out of his seat so fast the chair flipped backwards.  Don grabbed his bag, watching as Lav strapped her holster around her hips.  Leo glanced at her but said nothing.

            “Battle Shell?” Don asked.

            “No.  Sewer sliders and into April’s basement.  We still need to avoid Karai’s spies,” Leo said.

            The sliders were designed for speed and it took them less than ten minutes to get to April’s place.

            There were no lights to greet them as they entered the basement.  As they reached the stairs they heard April’s screams.

            Rushing into her shop, they saw April holding Casey in her arms, tears streaming from her eyes.  They were near the door to the shop, in a shaft of light coming through the front window from a street lamp.  Casey appeared lifeless, blood pooling beneath him from a bullet wound in his stomach.

            “Casey!”  Raph threw himself on the ground next to his friend.  “What happened?” he demanded.

            “He went out!  I told him to wait, but he went anyway and they shot him!” April screamed, her voice choked and sobs racking her body.

            Lavinia pushed in next to Raph, her hands already reaching for Casey.

            “Let me have him,” she gently told April.

            “There’s no pulse!” April shouted, shaking and clinging to her lover.

            Don moved up next to her and took her arm.  “April, let Lav work.  Trust her.”

            April let Don pull her back and she turned into his arms for support.  He held her tightly as they watched Lav place her hands on Casey’s body.

            For a long moment nothing happened.  Lav’s eyes were closed, her face intensely concentrated as she moved her hands to another position.  Her breathing became labored and her hands started to shake, small beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

            Then a tiny glow began to form.  Lav leaned forward, eyes squeezing tighter, and a deep hum of exertion issued from her chest.  The glow grew in intensity, spreading out over his wound and stopping the flow of blood.

            Casey groaned and started to shift, but Raph pushed down on him, holding him for Lavinia.  Her hands trembled violently above the entrance wound and then one hand went down to press against the hole.  Casey grunted, his legs moving up until Mikey reached over to grab them.

            Lav’s hand came up holding a bullet.  The wound was closed; completely healed over, and Casey was drawing a deep, even breath.

            April began to laugh hysterically and pulled away from Don to wrap her arms around Casey.  Lav leaned back, eyes opening finally.  She was breathing hard, one hand down on the floor to hold herself upright.  Leo stepped close and kneeled next to her.

            “God, thank you, thank you,” April called, over and over, smothering Casey with kisses.

            A big goofy grin spread across his features as his eyes opened to look up at her.

            “Aww, babe.  Ya’ care,” he joked.

            “You big ape.  Next time listen to me when I say wait for help,” she scolded, planting a kiss on his lips.  “And don’t call me babe.”

            “Casey . . . .” Raph growled.

            The sound was low and mean in the stillness of the shop and Leo’s head jerked up at the anger in that word.

            Casey turned his head to look at his friend; understanding him, understanding the tone.

            “Raph, no man.  They got guns.  Ya’ do this with the guys.”  Casey struggled, trying to sit up, but he was too weak from blood loss and April was effectively pinning him with her body.

            “They can shove those guns,” his hot headed friend answered.

            Raph stood up slowly, his already imposing size suddenly larger, darker.  Muscles tensed and jumped all over his body and his face changed; grew wild as the beast inside him warred for control.  His eyes glittered and then his eye ridges lowered, the ferocity of blood lust completely capturing him.

            Raph sais were in his hands as he strode to the door.  Leo jumped up and ran to catch him.

            “Raphael!”  Leo stood between Raph and the door.  Raph stopped, his head down, and barely turned in the direction of his brother.

            “Get out of the way, Leo.”  Raph’s voice was deep and unforgiving.

            “Not like this, Raph.  Not right out in the middle of them,” Leo argued.

            Raph jumped straight at Leo without warning, hitting his brother with his shoulder and spinning him away from the door.  Raph was outside before Leo could regain his footing; before Don or Mike could even think to act.

            “Damn it!” Leo cursed fiercely.  He turned quickly to his brothers.   “To the roof, we’ve got to catch him.”

            Lav struggled to her feet as the brothers took the stairs to April’s apartment.

            “No!” Leo told her sharply.

            “Leo . . . .” she began.

            He stopped on the staircase long enough to tell her, “You used too much energy.  Stay here and help April and Casey.”

            When Leo caught up to Mike and Don on the roof, Mikey was leaning over the edge, surveying the street.

            “I don’t see him Leo.  But there’s a body down there.”  Mikey pointed at the sidewalk in front of the building next to April’s.

            Don glanced over at Leo.  “You think Raph did that?”

            “Let’s go down and find out.  Eyes sharp,” Leo said, leaping over the edge.

            The man lay on his stomach and Leo rolled him over to find his wound.  A gun fell from dead fingers as the body flipped onto its back.  Leo gingerly pulled back the blood soaked shirt, revealing deep puncture wounds consistent with Raph’s sai.

            It also revealed the Foot ninja tattoo.

            “Shell,” Mikey breathed out harshly.

            “This is a trap,” Leo stated, looking furiously around them.  “There is no ‘gang’.  Karai used that as a lure to draw us out.  We have to find Raph.”

            “Follow the trail of bodies,” Mikey said from further down the street.  Another lifeless form draped itself across a doorway.

            “He’s chasing them,” Don said.

            “No.”  Leo’s words were clipped from agitation.  “They’re leading him.”

            Now they ran, as fast as they could, trying to overtake their brother.  Two more dead bodies guided them.

            “So many places they could have gone to escape him,” Leo observed as he ran.  “They aren’t trying to get away, they’re taking him somewhere.”

            “She knows Raph too well,” Don answered, more frightened than he’d ever been.

            With no more bodies to tell them where to go, Leo led by instinct, following an invisible trail to save his brother’s life.  Mike and Don followed him, trusting his ability to track their sibling.

            They had run another two miles when they heard a high pitched scream.

            “That wasn’t Raph,” Mikey said.

            Leo darted towards the sound before it faded.  Other sounds came to them; harsh grunts, fists pounding flesh, moans of pain – the sounds of a struggle.

            They turned down an alley in time to see Raph at the top of a fire escape, chasing the man who had climbed over the ledge just in front of him.

            “Raph no!” Leo yelled up to him, but either Raph didn’t hear him or didn’t want to, because in a flash he was gone from sight.

            “Up, go up,” Leo directed his brothers and they bounded to the foot of the ladder.

            Don pushed aside the body leaning against the bottom rung and they practically flew up behind Leo, who moved so fast the blue of his mask was a blur.

            The moon was full overhead as the trio jumped onto the roof top.  Looking frantically around them, they finally spotted their brother on the roof of an adjacent building.

            The moonlight showed he was surrounded by Foot ninja.

            Leo’s katanas were out in a flash and he was running.  Don and Mikey moved outward from him, like wings, in a much practiced battle formation.  Their leap to the building was only seconds behind Leo’s.  He had already begun to fight.

            As fast as they had been, they weren’t fast enough.  A swarm covered Raph and Don heard his muffled cry.  Swinging his bo desperately, Don made a large enough space to see his red banded brother was down and bleeding.

            He couldn’t get to him.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Leo under heavy attack.  He could hear Mikey’s nunchucks sing, the rhythm of the sound telling him Mikey was non-stop movement.

            Panic was beginning to touch his core as he fought.  Raph was down, badly hurt or dead and Don had no way of knowing which.  He needed to get to him, he needed to _know_.

            _"Raphael!"_   A scream came from behind him and he saw Lavinia crossing the roof, her bladed tonfas out and her eyes fierce with blood fire.

            She disemboweled the first unlucky ninja who got in front of her and sank her blade into the neck of the next one.  Her target was Raphael and her intense need to reach him overpowered the few ninja who had seen her approach and reacted to it.

            Lav didn’t breach the gauntlet unscathed.  Too focused on Raph, she didn’t worry about defense beyond avoiding killing blows.  Some injuries were light and disappeared quickly, but the larger cuts bled freely before they closed, and each cut was taking longer to heal.

            Lavinia darted between the Foot who were standing over Raph and threw herself atop the downed turtle.  Dropping the tonfas into her holster, Lav shoved her hands beneath Raph’s body and her eyes narrowed in concentration, ignoring the danger looming over her.

            Don managed to get close to her and he swept his bo across to push back the ninjas who grabbed at Lav.  They turned their attention to him then, swords drawn, attempting to overwhelm him with sheer numbers.

            They _were_ severely outnumbered.  With one brother down and Lav’s energy depleted, the remaining brothers held their ground through utter desperation.  Little by little though, they were pushed away from the two on the ground.

            Then Lavinia screamed.  Don looked back and saw Hun standing over her, one giant hand gripping the back of her neck and prying her off of Raphael.

            “NO!” Mikey yelled, swinging his nunchucks across the throat of the ninja closest to him.  That man fell only to be replaced by two more and Mikey backed towards Leo.

            “Let go!” Lav screamed at Hun, grabbing at his fingers and attempting to pry them loose.

            He laughed at her and pulled her back against his chest, releasing her neck to curve his big arm around her midriff.  Taking a knife from his waistband, he pressed it to her throat and she became completely motionless.

            “Hold!”

            It was Karai.  The Foot ninja stepped back, away from the Turtles and then froze.  Hun stood with the knife poised against Lav’s throat, an evil and satisfied grin on his face.

            “If you do not want him to destroy the female, you will cease fighting,” Karai snarled at Leo.

            Mikey stopped spinning his nunchucks and Don brought his bo up and back, holding it defensively.  Leo lowered his katanas.

            “That is better, but not good enough.”  Karai eyes opened wide and then narrowed.  “Surrender to me.”

            “No!”  Lav tried to pull away from Hun.  He pressed the blade to her skin and a thin line of blood trickled past its sharp edge.

            “Lav, don’t move,” Leo ordered.

            Karai was watching him like a hawk, barely sparing a glance at Lav.  “She is a beautiful woman, Leonardo.  And a talented one.  Should she die for you?”

            “What are you offering me?” Leo countered.

            “No,” Lav whimpered and Hun chuckled against her hair, squeezing her tighter.

            “Her freedom.  I do not want her; she is of no concern to me,” Karai answered.

            “And my brothers.  Let them go also.  I am their leader; I’m the one you want,” Leo said.

            “Don’t Leo, no!” Lav begged.

            Ignoring her, Karai spit out venomously, “I want all of you.  You are all responsible for what happened to my father, you must all pay for your disrespect.  I only offer the woman and the offer will soon be withdrawn.”

            Don glanced at Leo.  If they fought, Hun would cut Lav’s throat, and her energy reserves were so depleted Don wasn’t sure she’d recover.  If they gave up, it would be signing their own death warrants.

            Raph might already be dead.  He hadn’t moved since he went down; hadn’t moved when Lav touched him.  She must have used up everything bringing Casey back.

            “Tough call huh, freak?” Hun teased.  Lav tried to pull free and he laughed.  “You be quiet little girl, your boyfriend’s got a decision to make.”

            Karai’s mouth curved into a grin.  “Maybe I will give her to Hun.”

            Don’s head snapped around, his attention back on the giant holding Lav.

            “Hmm, yes,” Hun agreed, his smile wide.  “You be a good girl and maybe I’ll even let you live.”

            Hun leaned over her and leered at the Turtles.  Then he dipped his head close to her as his tongue snaked out to touch her face and stroke a long wet line down her cheek.

            “There are so many better things to do than just killing you,” he promised in a dark voice.  Looking at the brothers he told them, “Maybe if you behave for Karai she’ll let you watch.”

            Don felt the vibration of the quiver that ran over Leo’s body.  He felt the same revulsion as he watched Hun move his mouth over Lav’s face, trying to catch her lips.

            “Leave her alone!” Mikey yelled at him.

            Hun glanced up.  “Well, well, look who has spunk.”

            “What is your answer Leonardo?” Karai asked, pressing him.

            “Don!” Lav called, catching his attention.

            Hun pressed the knife against her neck again.  Her eyes were begging Don and he gave her his full attention.  Her mouth formed a silent word and he understood.

            She told him “ _Cascade_ ”.

            Don looked down at Raph and saw him move imperceptibly, his hand shifting to the hilt of his nearby sai.  She hadn’t been able to heal him completely, but the chain reaction she’d set off in his body had done its job and Raph was recovering.

            In a hushed undertone, Don said, “Leo, hold on.”

            “Don . . . .” Leo began, “I have to.  We can’t let them kill her.”

            Don saw Lav’s eyes go wide as Leo started to kneel.  Raph’s hand closed on his sai and one leg drew up slowly.

            Lavinia screamed, “Fight her!”

            And then Lav lunged forward against the blade, her head back as she sliced her own throat.

            Stunned, Hun let her go and her last act as she fell was to kick his knee as hard as she could.  Hun howled in pain and jumped away from her just as Raph sprang to his feet.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,094  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: R Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, violence/gore, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Master Splinter's intervention gives the Turtles time to escape with the mortally wounded Lavinia.

         Raphael woke with a start, jerking upright in his hammock and almost tipping it over. Mikey had let out a loud yell and it reverberated throughout the lair. Not a yell of impending doom either; it was one of those “I just beat this game” yells, and Raph did not appreciate being awakened by one of those.

         Actually, Raph couldn’t think of any way he’d appreciate being awakened from a deep, comfortable sleep. There were a few things that worked to keep him from getting thoroughly pissed off, but those usually involved his staying in bed.

          Another yell and Raph had enough. Jumping from his hammock, he strode to the door, jerked it open with a loud bang, and walked over to the balcony. Looking down he could just see Mikey, bouncing around on the couch, his game controller clutched tightly as his thumbs worked feverishly.

          Whatever game he was playing, it had him jumping up and down and yelling with absolutely no regard for anyone else in the lair.

          Raph bunched his legs and leaped to the floor below, the scowl he wore deepening as Mikey shouted yet again.

          “Michelangelo! Ya’ little shit, some of us are trying ta sleep!” Raph roared, marching purposely towards the couch Mikey perched on.

          “Geez, Raph! Sor~ry. But I . . . whoa . . . got you!” His attention back on the game, he forgot his apologies in his quest to rack up points.

          “I’m gonna make ya’ eat that damn thing,” Raph growled, coming closer, his hand out.

          The tone of Raph’s threat finally broke through Mikey’s attention barrier and he looked up. With a loud gulp, he hit the pause button on his game and leaped out of Raph’s clutches.

          “Raph, come on Raph! Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Mikey pleaded, holding the controller to his chest.

          “I’m not gonna regret this one bit.” Raph’s eyes gleamed with an unholy light as he dove for Mikey’s prized possession.

          Mikey flipped away easily, nimbly evading Raph, who changed course to charge after his little brother again. Raph’s was an indomitable force.

          “Hey, I didn’t know you were sleeping! I’ll be quiet, I promise. I just got to the next level in this game; I’ve been trying to beat it for weeks!” Mikey bounced away again, further infuriating the hot head.

          “Beat is a good word, Mikey. I’m gonna beat ya’ with that damn controller,” Raph snarled through clenched teeth.

          With a sudden lunge Raph got close enough to touch Mikey, but his little bro’ reacted in time to spin away, leaving Raph’s fingers to trace along a muscled shoulder and clutch nothing but air.

          “How ‘bout I gag myself? Huh, Raphie? I’ll borrow a ball gag from Donny and keep it in my mouth the whole time I’m playing,” Mikey offered, dodging his brother yet again.

          “How ‘bout I tie ya’ up and shove your little ass in a corner someplace,” Raph countered, jumping forward, both arms sweeping across to grab Mike.

          Mikey leaped high into the air, his legs splitting wide just as Raph’s hands crossed below him. Raph’s momentum carried him past his brother and he stumbled before catching his balance and spinning back.

          Mikey had disappeared. Raph stopped short, his eyes narrowed. This was another of Mikey’s favorite tactics when in trouble; hide until the storm passed.

          “Ain’t gonna work this time, Mikey! Ya’ hear me? “Cause when I find ya’ . . . .” Raph let the threat trail off as he started looking for his brother.

          The fact that Mikey was so good at not being found when he didn’t want to be made Raph that much angrier. He knew some of Mike’s favorite hiding spots and he looked in those places first. Not a sign of him. Raph spent another fifteen minutes looking in some of the less obvious spots to no avail.

          With a frustrated sigh, Raph rubbed a hand across his face. Mikey’s ploy was working; Raph wasn’t nearly as angry as he had been, in fact, he was deciding not to waste more time playing this game of hide and seek.

          He grinned and thought of one other place he hadn’t yet looked. Lavinia’s room.

          As he got close to her space, he saw the door wasn’t quite closed. Pressing a hand against it, he pushed it further open and peered inside. No one was around. He went in and checked quickly behind the door, but Mikey was not hiding there.

          Looking in the bathroom, he found it empty. He even checked under the bed, not really believing Mikey could squeeze under there, but he wouldn’t put anything past that little brat.

          When he stood back up after finding nothing except Mikey’s half-finished sketch of Donny and Lav (which was pretty hot), Raph heard a sound from Leo’s room. A laugh cut off by a loud moan. Without the sound of Mikey’s game playing, or anything else for that matter, the lair was quiet enough for those faint sounds to be heard through Lav’s wall.

          How many nights had Leo lain in his bed listening to everything that went on in Lav’s room? Raph hadn’t ever thought about that before, but shell, his brother tended to be voyeuristic so he wasn’t surprised.

          Moving closer to the dividing wall, Raph listened carefully, hearing the murmur of voices, but not actually catching words. That was better, he didn’t mind if Leo could hear their lovemaking. His gripe would have been Leo eavesdropping on private conversations.

          Although he was pretty sure that was something Leo’s honor wouldn’t allow him to do. Raph wouldn’t have liked it even if Leo had inadvertently heard something Raph said to Lavinia, it was hard enough for Raphael to open up to someone.

          With a sigh, Raph sat on Lav’s bed and stretched. Maybe he’d just finish his nap in here. He was used to sleeping in this room anyway. Let Mikey think he was still looking for him. Maybe he’d keep hiding for a while and Raph could get some shut eye.

          He was about to lie down when he heard Leo’s grunt and Lavinia’s cry of “Leonardo!”

          Raph’s toes curled and a shudder ran down his spine. Feeling his dick twitch under his shell, Raph decided that his big brother had enough alone time with Lav for the day.

          The way she called out their names in her passion always had that effect on Raph’s cock. Something in her voice changed; Don called it an echo effect. It was part of her mutant power and part of her connection to them. The whys didn’t matter all that much to Raph, what mattered was how much he loved to hear her call to him in that special voice.

          Hearing her cry out his name in anguish was different. That he didn’t care for at all. Giving her that kind of pain tore at his heart. The last time that had happened, she thought he’d been killed.

          By Karai. Karai and her Foot ninja and one fucked up ambush begun by one god-awful trap. A trap that had almost killed Casey as part of the lure designed to get Raph to act rashly. He had beaten himself up pretty good over that one.

          His jumping into a fight blinded by rage had almost killed all of them. Lavinia had chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice to save their lives. Raph had been down, cut deep inside by a katana blade and he’d felt himself going, drifting off to wherever mutant Turtles went as their final resting place.

          He heard Lav scream his name and he wished her away. She couldn’t do anything for him now.

          But she did. He could hear everything; her throaty yells as she fought her way to him, the grunts and groans of the ninja she maimed or killed while she struggled to reach his side. Then the sound of her falling next to him, her heavy breathing and sweet voice as she whispered, “Hold on Raphael. I’m here my darling, I’m here.”

          He felt the touch of her hands against his plastron and the wave of warm energy that moved out from her fingertips. He couldn’t even turn his head to look at her, he had no control of his body anymore.

          Her touch felt wonderful, bringing back the feeling to his limbs. Her voice told him again, “Hold on for me Raphael, my love. Hold on and come back.”

          How could he not do as she asked? He blinked and took a pain free breath.

          And then her hands were gone and she screamed. Raph felt the heavy footsteps of Hun’s large body nearing his prone and helpless form and knew from the sounds that Hun had Lavinia.

          He heard voices, but no words as a strange feeling crawled through his ravaged body. His head buzzed with a sound from within the depths of his torso, and little by little, he began to feel strong again.

          Raph heard the shrill sound of Karai’s voice; then a low, ugly laugh that could only belong to Hun. He could distinguish Lav’s voice when she cried out to his older brother, and then Raph knew Leo was being asked to make a choice.

          Raphael could guess what the choice was. He only hoped he could regain enough control of his body to keep Leo from carrying through with that particular decision.

          His hands groped for his sais, knowing where they were without needing to see them. They were too much a part of him; they sang out to him even in the dark.

          There was a ringing in his ears and then everything was clear. Raph heard Leo tell Don he had to surrender and he heard Lav yell. His fingers curled over his sais as he heard Don’s choked gasp.

          Raph lunged at the sound of Hun’s voice. As he came up he saw Lav kick Hun and then she was down on her knees, her hand at her throat. Hun’s eyes were fixed on her, fury in their evil depths and Raph went for him, both sais out.

          He rammed into Hun full force, sinking first one and then the other of his weapons. He felt something sharp graze his bicep, but his focus was too directed to pay it much mind.

          Hun croaked in surprise as he went down under Raph’s weight. His hands went to his stomach, grabbing at the weapons buried there. Raph pulled his sais loose, then rammed them in again. Hun yelped, going down to his knees at the power of Raph’s onslaught and he looked with surprise at the blood on his hands.

          When Hun hit the ground, Raph swung around looking for Lavinia. She was crawling towards his brothers, her hand clutching her throat, a thin trail of blood on the pavement following her across the rooftop. As Raph moved towards her, she flung herself onto her back and lay still.

          Leo was locked in mortal combat with Karai. She was screaming at him as they fought, babbling about betrayal and deception. Leo was pushing her back, his eyes narrowed and his anger palpable.

          “Kill them. Kill all of them!” Karai screeched, her voice high in its anger.

          The Foot ninja moved to do her bidding, falling on the remaining three brothers with a vengeance. But they did not understand that the Turtles were beyond angry now; this was no longer about trying to find an opening in which to retreat.

          The Turtles wanted blood. They wanted to kill.

          Mikey’s face was a mask of cold fury. His nunchucks spun with a speed that made them lethal to anything living, and his strikes were precise. He was going for killing shots, every one aimed to destroy whatever it hit.

          Raph had never seen Don worked into such a mindless state. His weapon was primarily defensive, but his skill could turn it into a death purveyor. He used it as such now; striking vital parts of human anatomy to crush and annihilate. He was too strong to push back, he was too merciless to care.

          Raphael plunged his sais into anyone in his path. He was so much bigger, so much stronger than most of those trying to surround him. He fought beside his brothers this time; and as a team, they were formidable.

          Leo’s katanas moved with the fluidity of one who has had years of practice, with the skill of one who is a perfectionist. His speed was unique; he drove Karai back as he rained blow after blow upon her weapons.

          Her body was covered in slashes as she managed to barely escape each killing blow. The panic began to show in her normally expressionless face. She was giving herself away, telegraphing her movements as she had never done before.

          “Leonardo! How could you do this to me?” she shouted at him, dropping to her knees and then quickly rolling as Leo swung down at her.

          “You did this to yourself, Karai. I told you to . . . Leave. My. Family. Alone!” He punctuated each word with a swipe of his katana.

          Karai blocked his strikes less easily and her arms were beginning to shake. She pushed aside a blow aimed for her throat and dodged to the side trying to avoid the one coming at her head.

          She wasn’t quite fast enough. The blade slashed down next to her face and caught her ear, slicing it completely off.

          Karai screamed in agony, falling to the ground and clutching the side of her head as blood spilled over her hand. Leo paused, his katanas raised, then a look of resolution passed over his face and he lifted the weapons over her.

          Before he could strike, a loud bang followed closely by a second echoed across the rooftop. Black clouds of smoke drifted over all of them and the Turtles heard a familiar strong voice.

          “My sons, it is time to flee. There must be no more killing.”

          Master Splinter grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him away from Karai, who writhed on the ground in her agony.

          Making his way unerringly through the smoke, their father found all of his sons and urged them towards Lavinia.

          Don tucked away his bo staff and scooped her into his arms. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, and her face had drained of all color.

          They could still hear Karai’s screams and Hun’s gasping moans as they reached the ladder on the side of the building and proceeded to climb down. Don climbed awkwardly with Lav braced against his plastron, his brothers reaching over to steady her as they made their descent.

          They found a manhole to the sewers and Mikey reached down to yank the cover off. Master Splinter grasped Don’s arm, stopping him for a moment so he could brush a furry hand over Lavinia’s forehead.

          “Take her back to our home quickly. I must tell Miss O’Neill what has happened and stay with her long enough to be sure they do not attack her again. Casey is far too weak to fight,” Master Splinter said.

          Raph grunted, fear rising like bile in his throat. “Do ya’ want me ta come with ya’ Master Splinter?”

          Their father shook his head. “No. Lavinia will need you all. I will have Miss O’Neill call if anything is amiss.”

          Without another word, their sensei disappeared into the shadows, blending in as he invisibly made his way back to April’s shop.

          Once the manhole cover was safely in place over their heads, Don knelt with Lavinia across his lap so he could assess her injuries. She bled from several cuts across her body, but the most severe was the laceration on her throat.

          She had suffered a large amount of blood loss and the wound was still bleeding. Her powers to heal herself were used up; gone.

          Don was muttering to himself as he pulled a torn sleeve from her blouse and mopped at the blood, trying to get a better look at the injury itself. The gash was on the lower part of her neck, at the trachea.

          “Don . . . .” Leo said, and then waited.

          “Damn it! I can’t stop the blood; I can’t close the wound. She . . . she angled her neck so the cut wouldn’t kill her straight away, but there’s not much I can do.” Don’s voice was like gravel; he pushed the words out harshly.

          Sounds overhead reminded them that Karai’s ninja were looking for them. Don picked Lav up again and they sped further into the tunnels, putting distance between themselves and their adversaries.

          They turned into the darkest, deepest sewer runoff they could find and followed its slope downhill for a little ways. When it finally leveled out, Don called for them to stop. Setting Lav on a dry stretch of earth, Don pulled a tiny flashlight from his belt and turned it on her.

          The cloth he had bound loosely around her neck was soaked with her blood. Don’s hands were shaking as he worked it off carefully, trying not to open the cut further.

          Mikey dropped to his knees, placing a hand on her head. His lips quivered as he stared at Donny and two large tears rolled out to wet his mask.

          “Don, she’s gonna be okay, isn’t she?” he whispered hopefully.

          His brother pressed his lips together, unable to answer. Raph felt his own legs give way when Don stayed silent.

          “No . . . .” Raph let the tormented sound roll from his mouth. “There’s gotta be somethin’ . . . gotta be a way . . . .” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

          Leo was down now, one hand on Don’s neck, the other on Lav’s shoulder. He was trembling and staring at her through a film that covered his eyes.

          Mikey’s sob echoed through their hidden chamber. “Please don’t let this happen,” he begged of no one and everyone.

          Raph felt the wetness on his face and knew he was crying. He didn’t want to, it seemed as if his crying was a signal that he’d given up. He didn’t want to think about giving up; didn’t want to think about losing Lavinia.

          He clutched one of her hands in his and realized it was cold. She had never, ever felt cold to the touch, and that’s when he threw back his head and screamed out his anguish.

          He didn’t care who heard them now.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,142  
> Chapter Pairing: Leo/Raph/Lav, Raph/Leo  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, TCest, threesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: A past mistake haunts and torments Raphael. Leonardo helps him work through it.

            Leo sat with his legs draped over the edge of his futon, Lavinia straddling his lap, her heels digging into the mattress on either side of him.  His manhood was inside of her again; his mouth engulfing hers hungrily.  Each time they broke to look into each other’s eyes their fire was reflected back and their mouths and tongues would unite once more.

            The sudden opening of the door without even a preemptory knock barely startled the pair; too engrossed in the taking of their pleasure.

            Leo raised an eye ridge as he watched Raph stalk into the room and close the door purposefully.

            “Knock, Raphael?” Leo broke his kiss with Lav to ask sarcastically.

            “Don’t got time for that.”  Raph moved over to the futon, kneeling next to the duo and rubbing his hands along Lav’s back.

            Leo’s hands moved to cup her bottom and he lifted her slightly to encourage her to resume her motion on his cock.  Holding tightly to his neck, she pressed against the bedding with her heels, driving herself away from him and then pushing forward with her hips to help ram his penis into her vagina.

            His hands pulled at the cheeks of her ass as she moved, spreading them apart and then pushing them together with each thrust.

            With a low growl, Raphael loomed over Lav’s back and bit her shoulder, hard.

            “Oww!” she shrieked, pulling her mouth off of Leo’s.

            Raph caught her face with one hand and turned her lips to his.

            His mouth covered hers completely, his tongue insistent.  His kiss was unrepentantly rough, teeth and tongue and snarls revealing his lust.

            The passion of his kiss made her body warmer and her own need greater.  When he released her lips she was panting, moving faster on Leo’s dick and pushing down harder, even violently.  Raph churred and his cock dropped down in response.

            Leo’s head tipped forward and he lapped at her throat.  When she moaned and wiggled her hips he pushed back, planting his feet more firmly on the floor and rocking into her.

            Raph fumbled for the nightstand next to Leo’s bed and found the lubricant.  Squeezing some onto a finger, he placed one hand flat atop Leo’s, whose firm hold on Lav’s butt cheeks held them open for his brother.

            The lubed finger found her back entrance and pushed its way into her ass.  Lavinia gasped, pressing her breasts against Leo’s plastron and arching her back as much as possible to give Raph better access.

            Raph pumped his finger inside of her, watching her face as he twisted and curled the digit.  When she shuddered, Raph grinned hugely.

            “That good for ya’ babe?  Glad I came in now?” he teased.

            “Raphael,” she moaned his name and rubbed her tits against Leo’s scutes.

            “Fuck, I love when ya’ say that,” Raph husked.

            Leo pressed his mouth to her neck and sucked at the flesh.  Her head twisted to the side and she mewled, her eyes rolling back.

            Leo’s churr urged Raph to hurry and he responded by removing his finger from her ass and using the lube on his rigid, throbbing cock.

            Planting himself firmly between Leo’s thighs, Raph pushed against Lav’s back until both she and Leo were horizontal.  She shifted her legs while their bodies were moving, instead of straight in front of her, they were now split wide.

            Lav still had enough leverage to move her hips against Leo’s groin.  His head fell back against the bedding, reveling in the feeling.  She was squeezing tight around his shaft as she moved, her juices covering his cock with thick penetrating heat.

            “Ya’ ready for me, Lav?  Hope so, I’m comin’ in,” Raph churred.

            Raph’s calloused hands pulled her butt cheeks further apart to watch the hole wink at him as she rode Leo’s cock.  Lav choked, coughed, and her hands tightened on Leo’s shoulders.

            “Brutal much, Raph?” Leo asked.

            His answer was a low, dark churl from his hot headed brother.

            Leo felt the shift when Raph penetrated Lavinia.  He shoved in hard, a single thrust to sink his dick into her rear quickly.  She squealed at the treatment but Leo didn’t scold him.  Raph’s loud sigh told Leo exactly how much he had been containing himself.

            Lav had buried her face in Leo’s neck as soon as she felt the head of Raph’s cock pushing at her anus.  Her grip on his shoulder indicated she too understood Raph’s urgency.

            “Lav,” Raph grunted.  He pounded into her with several deep thrusts, then slowed the tempo, rocking slowly in and out.

            “Lav,” he said again.  “Say m . . . my name.”

            Lav’s head came up, her look of understanding mirrored in Leo’s eyes.

            “Raphael.”  She stroked his name, her voice low and husky.

            A small sound escaped Raph’s lips and he bent over her, leaning forward to catch the sides of Leo’s shell.  He pushed in and rubbed his plastron against her back, his cock sinking into her ass as deeply as it would go.

            He didn’t move other than to grind his hips, relishing the feel of her tight, velvet heat all around his shaft.

            “Damn ya’ feel s . . . so good,” Raph murmured.

            Leo knew his brother had come in because of a sudden need to make sure Lav was there; a need to ensure she couldn’t go anywhere.  His grip on Leo carried the same message – hold and secure.

            Her inner vaginal muscles were clenching and releasing repeatedly around Leo’s cock and Leo needed to _move_.  His erection was becoming painful and Raph’s hold kept them all in limbo.

            Leo’s hands came up to Lav’s face.  He pulled her ear close to him, kissed the earlobe and whispered, “Say it again, Lavinia.”

            Her eyes began to darken, becoming the color of Raph’s skin.

            “Raph~ael . . . . ” she called.

            Raph churred and started thrusting again.

            His clasp on Leo’s shell loosened and Leo’s hips moved upwards to meet Lav’s pussy.  He could feel the exquisite fire building and he wanted to go faster.

            “Call him, Lav,” Leo urged.

            “Rapha~el . . . please . . . .”  She called to him with her sirens song and her body heat.  Raph cried out as he rammed her faster and harder with each stroke.

            “Yesss,” Leo hissed, letting himself dissolve into the feeling of impending release.

            His turgid member rubbed firmly against Lav’s clitoris at this angle and he felt her tighten around him, her lower body suddenly rigid.

            Her fingers caught the top of his plastron as she shook and whispered, “Leonardo, umm yes.  Oh, Raphael.”

            The force of her climax drove his orgasm to completion.  Leo’s breath seized as he drove in one final time, holding and shivering as her inner muscles milked his cock dry.

            With a final groan, Raph let the searing heat in his groin escape and claim Lavinia, his come washing inside her tight ass, leaving him shaking and breathless.

            Lavinia laid panting and cooing softly against Leo’s chest.  His hands held her shoulders, his eyes shut as he fought to find his center and control his breathing before her orgasm echoed through his loins.

            Barely enough time and there it was again, the faint tingle up his spine, then down through his gut and into his cock.  His grunt was answered by Raph’s and their movements became synchronized, dually finding a rhythm that complimented both of their needs for release.

            Raph pulled Lav’s hips up and back as he shoved into her rapaciously.  She obliged his greed, pushing against him and stroking Leo’s cock in the process.

            “Tell us ya’ love th . . . this Lav,” Raph begged, his voice hoarse.

            “Yes, Raphael, yes.  I need you,” Lavinia answered.  “Both of you.  All of you.”

            “Good.  S . . . so good.  Umph!”  Raph came, full body thrusts forcing her ass to take all of his cock and his seed.

            Leo moved his hips faster, closing his eyes as his dick expanded and burst, filling Lav completely.

            None of them moved.  Lav was sprawled across Leo’s plastron, her hot breath blowing on his collar bone, her body firmly seated on his cock.  Raph’s body lay across her back, most of his weight resting on his knees but still heavy and solid, covering both of them.

            Leo took the deepest possible breath, held it, and then released it silently.  His heartbeat slowed, as did his breathing.  He tilted his head up to look into Raphael’s face, seeing what he already knew to be there.

            “Raphael,” Leo said quietly and tenderly.

            Raph’s eyes opened and his golden orbs sought his brother’s.  He smiled weakly and pulled out of Lavinia, moving to the end of the bed and tucking his cock back into his shell.

            Lav’s head turned until her chin rested on Leo’s plastron.  She saw the look on his face as he watched Raph shift positions.  Lav pulled her legs back and flipped to Leo’s opposite side, giving him room to roll nearer his brother.

            Leo put out a tentative hand, gauging Raph’s mood, and then carefully stroked it down one emerald green thigh.  Raph palmed his face, then turned it aside, trying to avoid Leo’s intense gaze.

            The slight dampness at the edges of his mask colored the material a deeper red.  Leo moved closer slowly, his hand petting the thigh beneath it as he came up on his knees next to his younger brother.  He moved his hand from Raph’s leg and snaked it around his shoulder, pulling him close.

            Raph didn’t move; neither accepting nor denying the gesture.

            Leo lowered his head to touch his forehead against Raph’s temple.  “What is it?” he whispered gently, his tone undemanding yet insistent.

            “”S nothing, Leo.  Don’t sweat it,” Raph answered in a gravelly voice.

            Leo’s grip tightened.  He wasn’t accepting that answer when he knew better.

            “Please tell me,” Leo urged, using the same tone but allowing a hint of concern to color it.

            Maybe it was the sound of real concern, or the please, but Raph finally turned enough to look Leo in the eyes.  His own were dry now, but the leftover evidence on his mask told a story.

            “Ya’ know I could hear ya’ in here when I was over in Lav’s room,” he said unexpectedly.

            Leo raised an eye ridge.  “That’s not what’s bothering you is it?  You know I would never listen to anything private.”

            Raph shrugged.  “Nah, I know that, not on purpose anyway, but what happens when it’s late ‘n you’re in bed . . . .”

            Leo interrupted him.  “Raph, be quiet a minute and listen.”

            Raph stared at his older brother, not understanding, and started to say something.  Leo held up a finger and pursed his lips, so Raph remained silent.

            That’s when he heard the sounds; low sibilant noises from the pipes which crossed overhead.  Leo’s room had more pipes than any of the others; they crisscrossed the ceiling in his room on their way to various locations.  It was the constant strong wash and hiss of moving water that filled the room like background white noise, not disturbing, but it definitely blocked out other sounds.

            “That’s what I hear when everything else is silent.  That’s one of the reasons I prefer to meditate in my room.  I can’t hear what happens in Lav’s room unless it’s very loud,” Leo explained.

            Raph grinned cheekily.  “’S good.  Don’t mind ya’ watching, but ya’ listening is a whole different story.”

            Leo put a hand out and cupped his brother’s cheek in an uncharacteristic show of affection.  Normally not something he would initiate with the hot head, he suddenly felt the need for a connection.  Raph for his part nuzzled into Leo’s hand just a bit before pulling his face away.

            “What else, Raph?” Leo asked.

            Raph’s eyes went quickly to Lav and darted back, his look telling Leo he hadn’t meant to telegraph his thoughts.  It was too late; Leo had seen.

            Lavinia remained quiet on the end of the bed, watching the tableau but not involving herself.  She lay on her side, her head pillowed on one arm and eyes mostly shut, feigning sleep so the brothers would talk without qualms.  She was fast becoming truly sleepy and let herself drift, confident that if she was needed, they would let her know.

            “I know you, Raphael.  Something upset you; I can tell by your actions and by this.”  He placed his hand on Raph’s cheek again, brushing his thumb across the slightly damp cloth around his eyes.

            This time Raph didn’t pull back.  “I dunno.  It’s stupid . . . . ” Raph stopped speaking.

            Leo moved a bit closer.  “No.  No, Raph.  If it’s bothering you, it is not stupid.”

            Raph stared at him.  This was the Leo he knew from childhood; the one who sometimes came out and forgot about being clan leader or oldest or responsible; the one who was just a concerned brother.       

            Sighing, Raph said, “It was her saying your name.  I heard it while I was next door and it made me think about how I love ta hear her call ta me.  But for some reason my head started going down a side track ‘n thinkin’ ‘bout her yelling at us; at me, that night on the roof . . . . ” He stopped partway again and looked to see if Leo understood.

            Leo nodded, letting Raph know he did understand.

            “Maybe it’s ‘cause we ran into the Foot last night ‘n ‘cause I’m tired.  I didn’t wanna let ya’ two go out of my sight for long.  It’s like, if I do, ya’ won’t come back.”

            “You’d better not be blaming yourself again,” Leo quickly admonished.

            Raph chuckled.  “Back in leader mode, huh?  Gonna dictate my feelings to me, Leo?”

            “No.  You feel whatever you want.  But I would like to know that you’re thinking about it and not _just_ feeling it.”

            “Okay then.  Just so ya’ know, I ain’t blaming myself for bein’ me.  Might blame Casey a little though for going out there alone ‘n not waitin’ for his backup.  The bone head.”  Raph laughed at his own joke.

            Leo frowned.  “Raph, it wasn’t your fault.”

            Raph sobered quickly.  “Yeah, well ya’ ain’t the one that fell into Karai’s stupid trap and put our whole family in danger.”

            “We’ve all fallen into traps, Raph.  We get out of them and we learn from them.  If you want to do something constructive, then learn from that episode and move on.  We all love you, Raphael.  You don’t have to keep reliving that night,” Leo said quietly.

            “Ya’ woulda given up and let Karai take ya’,” Raph blurted, a pained expression on his face.

            “Just me.  I wouldn’t have let her hurt the rest of you.  I would have found a way.”  Leo was adamant.

            Raph narrowed his eyes and let just the smallest flare of anger out.  “An’ where would that have left us, Leo?  I knew ya’ was gonna let her kill ya’; maybe the rest of them didn’t, but I _knew_.  Ya’ figured she’d get her satisfaction and we wouldn’t matter anymore.  Don’t tell me that wasn’t your plan either.  ‘Cause I know ya’ as well as ya’ know me.”

            Leo didn’t respond to that and his very silence told Raph he was correct.

            “Sometimes your plans stink, Leo.  How’d ya’ expect us to live with that?” Raph demanded.

            “I thought you were dead,” Leo said simply.

            “Damn it to hell!” Raph hissed, grabbing Leo’s biceps.  “Ya’ ain’t fuckin’ dying ‘cause of me.  Don’t ya’ ever say that.”

            “Then stop acting like you have less value than anyone else in this family.”  Leo’s words were equally as strong.  “Sometimes you scare the hell out of me . . . .”

            “Fearless.”  Raph pulled him close and smothered his mouth.  Leo opened and let Raph’s tongue take charge, his own emotions roiling at the verbal exchange.

            Raph’s grip was strong and Leo could only pull back an inch from the kiss and Raph’s mouth. 

            “Sex doesn’t solve problems,” he told his brother.

            “Don’t ya’ think I fuckin’ know that?  I ain’t tryin’ to solve our problems right now, Leo.  I just want ya’ to know I love ya’.”  Raph closed the inch, pressing their mouths back together.

            Leo surrendered then, putting both arms around Raph’s shell and tightening his grip.  The scrape of their plastrons, heavy breathing, and low moans mingled with the white noise background.

            “Let me take ya’, Leo.  Let me make ya’ feel good, okay?  I need ta’ do this,” Raph husked against Leo’s mouth.

            “Raphael . . . .” Leo managed to say before he was interrupted.

            “Please, Leo.  Can we just not fight this once?”  Raph was urgent, his breathing shallow.

            Raph’s eyes were so intense; the gold glittered and burned into Leo’s head as he found himself hissing, “Yesss . . . .”

            The looks of triumph and lust vied with each other for control of Raph’s face.  The mixture made Leo harden inside his shell and he groaned into the next kiss.  Raph’s hands were all over him; touching, stroking, and dipping fingers into sensitive areas.

            Raph pushed him back onto his carapace, his gaze never leaving Leo’s.  Moving between Leo’s legs, Raph let a hand trail along his brother’s center front line, bearing down with enough force to send a wave of pleasure through Leo’s already overloaded system.

            By the time Raph’s hands reached between his thighs, Leo’s cock was there, hard and waiting.

            Raph churred and grabbed Leo’s swollen member, feeling it twitch in his palm.  His fingers played their way up to the tip and swiped lightly over the slit, spreading the precome that was leaking freely.

            He let that slick his hand as he passed his palm across the head; then wrapped it firmly around Leo’s shaft and began to pump.

            It took all of Leo’s willpower to stay prone and let his brother have control.  He concentrated on Raph’s firm grip stroking him; moving with the speed that Leo preferred.  Leo was not surprised that Raph understood him so well because Leo knew what Raph liked as well.

            Leo’s hands went to Raph’s unprotected sides and he began to pet his brother.  Raph leaned further over Leo, moaning as the fingers pressed down harder on his skin, moving back to where skin met carapace before passing up and down at the interconnect.

            Raph’s cock bounced out of hiding, filling quickly into a proper erection.

            Leo almost chuckled at the response.  If Raph wanted to dominate Leo, who was he to disillusion him?

            His brother growled low in his throat, noticing the ripple that passed over Leo’s face.  He bent forward, nearly crushing Leo’s dick, and forced an open mouthed kiss onto his older brother.

            Leo churred, enjoying the rush of Raph’s rough play.  His brother sat back again, a small smile at the corners of his lips as he pumped Leo’s cock with extra enthusiasm.

            “Ya’ gonna get off on the rough stuff, huh Leo?  Hold on then, I got some more for ya’.”  Raph smirked, snatching up the lube.

            He released Leo’s cock and quickly lubed his penis and then two of his fingers.  Pressing them against Leo’s entrance, he wrapped his other hand around his brothers throbbing erection and just held it in a tight grip without moving.

            Leo squirmed and began to pant, trying to thrust himself into Raph’s hand.  Raph’s response was to press a finger into his ass, past the tight ring of muscle, stopping when Leo hissed at the sting.

            Willing himself to relax, Leo let his hips settle back against the futon.  As soon as he did, Raph inserted the second finger.

            Leo bit his lower lip to hold back the sound that wanted to escape.  Raph’s rough preparation wasn’t anything new to him and he knew the best way to deal with it was to remain calm.

            Raph pushed both fingers deeply into Leo’s tight, hot canal and twisted a bit before scissoring the fingers and spreading his brother.  Moving in and out several times, he deemed the stretching to be adequate and removed his fingers.

            His hand on Leo’s cock began to move again, long leisurely slides along the shaft from base to tip.  Leo’s churr told his brother of the pleasure he felt and that’s when Raph lined his cock up and slammed it into Leo’s ass.

            Leo’s eyes flew open; only his iron control kept him from crying out.  Raph snorted his disappointment; he was forever trying to wrench sounds from his older brother.  Leo made sure he knew that just because he had agreed to bottom this once didn’t mean Raph was in control.

            That made Raph grin hugely.  Nothing ever changed between them and that was good; Raph could be stupid, could do foolish and crazy things, and Leo’s feelings for him were never gonna change.

            He was fucking his leader with a purpose now, angling his body to press his cock more deeply inside of Leo’s, searching for that spot that would give his brother ultimate pleasure.  He found it suddenly; the strike making Leo shudder and churr.  He could feel Leo’s cock expanding and heating up, so Raph moved his hand over the shaft a fraction faster.

            Again and again Raph aimed for and hit the sweet spot in Leo’s ass.  He was finally rewarded by small sounds; whimpers, grunts, and involuntary movements as Leo began to rock towards him.  Then Leo threw his legs around Raph’s shell to pull him closer, his head back and eyes shut, using the solid muscle in his legs to drive Raph’s body harder against himself.

            “I’m gonna make ya’ come hard Leo.  That okay?”  Raph didn’t expect an answer, but then he felt Leo’s cock twitch.

            “Oh fuck, yeah.  Your dick likes it when I talk d . . . dirty.”  Raph’s slowed his thrusts just a bit, losing the rhythm as he felt his own cock expanding and little pin pricks of pleasure crawling along his shaft.

            “I’m gonna fill your ass with my c . . . come, Leo.  You’re gonna smell me all over ya’ for the rest of the day,” Raph promised.

            “Mmmm.”  Leo twisted his head to one side, his hips working and his body dancing under Raphael’s.

            “Shit yeah.  Come for m . . . me bro’.  C . . . ome hard.”  Raph pumped his brother’s dick faster, feeling the veins in Leo’s cock pop up just before he exploded over Raph’s hand.  Hot and sticky come flowed over Raph’s fist, covering his wrist and splattering both of their plastrons.

            “That’s good, g . . . gimme all of it,” Raph demanded, pulling on Leo’s dick to empty him.

            The erotic sight of those pearly drops rolling from Leo’s tip made Raph’s cock twitch and then Raph felt his orgasm approach.

            He rocked hard into Leo’s ass and spurted his load deep; his come hot and greedy for its new home.  Holding himself tightly against Leo, Raph remained unmoving as he enjoyed the sensation of his seed leaving his cock, his body shuddering all over with pleasure.

            Raph looked up and watched Leo open his eyes slowly; the amber color rich and vibrant.  And so alive.  Raph leaned over him again, his kiss gentle this time; slow and sensuous.  Leo responded to it, pressing a hand to the back of Raph’s strong neck to deepen the kiss.

            Finally Raph pulled out of his brother and rolled over to lie next to him.  His chest rose and fell quickly from his exertions and he glanced at Leo from the corner of his eye.  Leo’s face was relaxed, younger looking without their burdens.  That look alone, even if it remained only a short time, made Raphael very happy.

            “Mmmm, that was a nice nap.”  Lav’s voice cut into Raph’s thoughts.

            The brother’s both turned their heads to watch her stretch languidly, skin pulled tight over muscles, like some exotic wild cat.  She blinked and asked them mischievously, “Did I miss anything?”

            “Come here,” Raph ordered, stretching a hand out to her.

            Lav was grinning like a mad woman as she rolled across the bed to join them.

            “Were ya’ watchin’ us?” Raph asked suspiciously.  “I thought ya’ was asleep.”

            “Of course I was.  The entire time,” she responded impishly.  “I decided to wake up now ‘cause I’m starving.”

            The look on Raph’s face made her add hastily, “For food.”

            Raph groaned and snaked an arm around her, pulling her to his side.  “Can ya’ be starvin’ later and just lay here quietly for a while?”

            Lav snuggled against him.  “Okay.  I can do that.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,916  
> Chapter Pairing: Fivesome (Four Turtles+Lav)  
> Chapter Rating: NC-17 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: graphic sex, fivesome, adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Mikey accidentally stumbles on a solution that Donatello quickly pounces upon as Lavinia lay dying.

            Since he hadn’t heard anything for a while, Mikey cautiously poked his head out from his hiding place.  Seeing no one about, he unfurled himself and crawled out of the kitchen cupboard.  No one ever thought to look for him there, he thought smugly.  It just didn’t appear to be large enough, but that wasn’t a problem for the ever flexible Michelangelo.

            He really wanted to go back to his game, but was afraid Raph would jump him as soon as he got started.  If he could just find out whether or not his hot headed brother had gone back to sleep, then Mikey could go on with things.  Silently this time, he told himself.

            Mikey glanced up towards their rooms and saw Raph’s bedroom door was still standing open.  Bending down a bit, he looked around furtively, afraid Raph was stalking him.  He heard Don moving around in his lab, but no voices, so Raph wouldn’t be in there.  Where else?

            Lav’s room.  Mikey tiptoed to the hallway and peered around the corner.  Lav’s door was open; Leo’s was shut.

            O~kay.  Could be a good thing.  He proceeded silently to Leo’s door and cocked an ear slit against the wood, listening intently.

            There was a low murmur from within and then he heard Lav moan, “Raphael.”

            Shell.  She used _that_ voice and now Mikey’s cock was taking notice.  Uh, uh, that would not do.  He had to give the little Mikester some down time before he made himself sore.  Sometimes he got too enthusiastic and paid for it later.

            Moving away from that door as fast as he could became a priority.  He almost managed to get out of earshot when he heard her distinctive cry of _“Raphael”_ once more.

            Dashing around the corner he ran for the couch and dove over the back, landing plastron down.  Holding his controller, Mikey felt beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to concentrate on the game he now knew he could safely continue.  His mind kept jumping around though, first to something innocuous and safe, then to imagining what his two brothers and Lav were doing.

            Something intense was going on in there, he just knew it.  Lav rarely called out Raph’s name more than once in that special voice unless it was urgent, or if Raph needed her to.

            Or if she was scared.  Like that night on the roof top.

            Mikey blinked hard, trying to forget that particular thought.  No sign of a woody now, thinking about that incident made him angry, sad, and scared all at once.

            “ _Not ever gonna happen again, not ever gonna happen again,_ ” he thought to himself as a private mantra.

            His game was forgotten as he started to fall asleep, fatigue finally catching up to him.  He had squirmed into a comfortable position on the couch and his mantra played over and over, rolling down with him into slumber.

            The dream took over then.  A replay of that night which came into his sleep periodically, like a bad scratch in a DVD that froze the film in one spot.

            Raph’s cry echoed in their hidden chamber leaving Mikey feeling destitute.  He leaned over Lav to kiss her forehead and then he just stayed that way, his lips on her skin.  His hands shook so badly that if they were discovered by their enemies he wouldn’t have been able to hold his nunchucks.  Hell, he might not even get up if someone came looking for them.  He just didn’t give a damn.

            Lav was dying.  Don didn’t say so, but he also didn’t say she wasn’t.  It meant the same thing to Michelangelo.

            Lavinia was dying.

            Mikey was realistic enough to understand that, he just didn’t want to accept it.  A hot tear slid down his cheek and landed on Lav’s face.

            Her eyes fluttered.

            “Lav?” Mikey whispered.

            The lashes parted and her eyes opened slightly.  Mikey turned his head enough to peer beneath her eyelids, trying to get her to look at him.  He had never seen the green so _faded_ , the color barely even there.

            “Tell us what to do,” Mikey begged; his voice low and raspy.

            Her eyes started to slide shut again and Mikey touched the corner of one with his lips.  His tears had slid down his cheeks to pool a little around his mouth and they transferred to her face.

            Her eyes opened a bit more.

            Don leaned forward eagerly.  “Lav.  Lavinia,” he called to her.  “Can you hear me?”

            Mikey sat back, his eyes moving from Lav to Don and back again.  Her eyes shut and then opened again.

            “Yes!” Don exclaimed, excited.

            Mikey couldn’t understand why, but a little dart of hope stuck firmly into his heart and he waited.

            “Can you talk at all?” Don wanted to know.

            Her lips twitched but didn’t open.  Slowly, she blinked twice.

            “Your throat?” he asked.

            One blink.

            They were all staring at Don now.  He looked frustrated for a minute; then an idea seemed to come to him.  Reaching for the hand that Raph didn’t have a tight grip on; Don squeezed it gently and then set her hand on his open palm.

            “Tell me what to do, Lav,” Don said.

            Nothing happened.  Lav’s eyes were starting to close again.

            Don turned to Leo and croaked, “Get her back, Leo.”

            Leo looked lost for a moment, his face blank and cloudy.  Don frowned and nudged him with an elbow.

            “Leo, your voice.  She’s gotta hear it,” Don implored.

            The fog lifted.  Leo moved close to her head and ordered, “ _Lavinia, tell us what to do_.”

            His command voice had an immediate effect.  Her eyes opened again and her hand fluttered in Don’s palm.

            Raph sat up straighter, watching her hand dance for a moment and then stop.  Don was watching it intently, but now his brows furrowed.

            “Tell her again, Leo,” Raph rasped.

            Leo glanced at him and then back at Lav.  His mouth was inches from her ear as he tried once more.

            “ _Lavinia.  Tell us.  Do it now_.”  His voice had deepened just a bit, urgency biting at his words.

            Her hand moved again, this time slowly and deliberately.  Mikey stroked a thumb across her forehead, his eyes intent on the movement of her fingers.  He didn’t understand what she was doing; it looked like she was signaling.

            Don understood.  “Lav?”  His tone was incredulous.  Her hand moved again, the same pattern as before, and then flopped lifelessly into his palm.

            Moving with sudden swiftness, Don released her hand and crawled down to her feet.  He grabbed one of her shoes and pulled it off, tossing it to the side, then removed the other just as quickly.  That done, he lunged upwards, grabbing the buckle of her holster.  Don opened it and shoved the ends to either side of her.

            As he reached for the button on her jeans, Leo grabbed his wrist.

            “What are you doing?” he demanded.

            Don shook him off.  He spared a bare glance at his older brother as he opened the button and manipulated the zipper.

            “What she told me to do.  Sign language, Leo,” Don told him impatiently, grabbing the legs of her jeans and sliding them off of her as fast as he could.

            Raph growled.  “She told ya’ ta take her clothes off?”

            “No.  Sex.”  Don yanked her panties down, not bothering to be gentle.

            “What the hell….?”  Raph pressed a hand to Don’s plastron as his genius brother parted her legs.

            Sudden realization hit Mikey.  His tears.  Her eyes moved when his tears hit her face.  Tears.  Blood.  Semen.   _Semen_!

            “Oh, damn.  Damn!  Go Don, go!” Mikey yelped.

            He heard Leo gasp as understanding swept past dread.  Raph was shaking his head, grief and guilt holding him too tightly in their grips.  Mikey reached over and grabbed his shoulder. 

            Raph’s head snapped around, fury marking his features.

            “We gotta give her our energy, Raph,” Mikey told him calmly, his fingers tight on emerald skin.

            The fear drained abruptly.  Raph face went blank for a moment and then he turned back to Don.

            “Do it, Donatello,” Raph’s voice cracked as he spoke.

            Don reached between his legs and pressed a finger to his slit, coaxing his cock into the open.  It was limp and he stroked his hand over it anxiously.

            Tilting his head back he moaned.  “I need some help,” he said.  “I can’t just get hard . . . .”

            Leo slid close to him and wrapped a hand around his tail, pulling on it lightly before letting his hand glide to the base.  His thumb dipped towards Don’s entrance and teased the skin around his hole, while his fingers squeezed and released his tail repeatedly.

            Don let out a low groan and his dick began to inflate.  Without a word, Raph leaned forward and put his hand around Don’s growing erection, pumping it expertly.

            Mikey was anxious but knew better than to try to rush the process.  Mikey pushed the thoughts of Lav running out of time from his head and concentrated on his brothers stroking Don to full hardness. 

            He felt his cock twitch and he kept his eyes on Don’s dick, remembering how many times he had enjoyed that hard shaft pressed into him.  Mikey willed his own cock to life.

            Don’s hips moved forward into Raph’s hand until he felt the precome start to flow from the tip.  He reached to wrap his hand around the head of his cock and smear the fluid over himself.  Raph moved away as Don leaned over Lav, his hand guiding his now rigidly hard shaft to her opening.

            He had to work to push the tip inside.  She wasn’t wet as she usually was and all he had was his precome to lubricate the passage.  Neither was she as hot; Don had to focus on Leo’s hand playing over his tail so as not to lose his erection.

            She was still very tight and Don held onto that sensation as he moved more of himself into her channel.

            He got all the way in and paused to let out a sigh.  Glancing up at her face, he noticed the tinge of yellow that suffused her skin.  Her oxygen was low and she was fading.

            The complete understanding of his purpose overwhelmed him and he began to pump into her.  This was all Don; delivering under pressure was his trademark and damned if he was going to lose this particular challenge.

            In and out, in and out he moved, letting instinct set the pace and dictate the rhythm.  More precome leaked into her with each thrust, slicking her momentarily, and then disappearing into her body.

            He received his first hint that it was working when her skin began to lose the yellow tinge.

            Mikey saw it too; her cheeks were pinking up.  “Yes, yes!  Keep going Don, it’s working.”

            Don always felt a certain excitement when an experiment went well and this was giving him the same rush.  Don started to churr, feeling heat pool in his loins.  More, more, he had to give her everything and much faster.

            Don grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts, shoving the bra up with it.  His hands found the twin mounds of succulent flesh and embraced them, working his rough hands over her nipples.

            They inflated for him, going from pale to dark and rosy.

            “Yes,” he moaned triumphantly.

            The sight of those nubs made his cock expand hugely and Don rocked into Lav’s pussy with one final hard thrust before exploding inside of her.

            He held himself there as the minutes passed, his come filling her passage in a seemingly endless life giving flow.

            With a shudder, Don pulled out after completely emptying himself.  Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his brothers, then down at Lavinia.  The wound on her neck had stopped bleeding, the yellow tinge was gone, and several minor cuts had closed.

            “Fast, someone else.  Now,” Don pleaded.

            Mikey leaped up and jumped to take Don’s place between her legs.  He was ready; his cock already hard, throbbing, _needy_.  Mikey was going to bring her back and the thought excited him.

            With no preliminaries, Mikey shoved his cock into her as quickly as he could.  He was only a little surprised that she wasn’t as wet as she always was, but he didn’t have as tough a go as Don apparently had, so he knew her body was responding.

            As he thrust he called to her, “Lav, come on baby.  Gimme a sign.  It’s Mikey.  I love you.”

            He was rewarded as her eyes opened and focused on him.  Her lips even curved back in a tiny smile.

            Mikey churred as he yelled, “Shell, yeah!”

            He moved faster now, letting her inner walls caress his shaft, concentrating on how soft and incredibly tight she was all around him.  Then he began to notice she was getting warmer too; her insides were heating up under his ministrations.

            “Oooh good!  That’s it Lav.  Hot and tight for Mikey.  Please!”  He drove harder, reaching for his peak, not even trying to prolong the inevitable.  For once he just needed to be quick.

            He felt rather than heard something emanate from her chest; it was like a soft purr.  The vibration of it was intensely erotic and lights burst behind his eyes.

            “Sweet mother of . . . .!  YES!” Mikey shouted as his orgasm hit.  He shuddered all over, from his head to the tips of his toes as his ejaculate spewed into his mate.

            Mikey moved his hips in small thrusts, urging all of his liquid to release into her.  Looking up, he saw Leo bend down and press his mouth to her lips.  Hers opened under him and their leader raked his tongue inside her mouth before plunging his lips over hers.

            When Mikey pulled out and sat back, Leo was there to take his place.  His brother never released Lav from the deep, searing kiss as he moved into position, the head of his rigid cock pressed against her waiting opening.

            Mikey crawled back to his spot near her head.  As he passed her shoulder, he turned to look for the wound on her neck.  It was halfway closed.

            Then Leo was inside of her.  His movements were languid and slow at first and then the pace intensified.  His thrusts became vigorous; smooth and even, his hips flowing forward and back with the same fluidity he showed in his sword fighting.

            His mouth stayed on Lav’s.  Leo’s forearms rested on the ground beside her face and his hands wrapped themselves over the top of her head.  His hips bent and he rocked forward on his knees simultaneously, burying himself completely with each forward motion.

            It evoked the first sound from Lavinia.  She moaned.

            That’s when he broke the kiss, to tilt his head back and watch her eyes open completely.  The color had started to come back, and Mikey watched a big gash on her shoulder close.

            “Good job,” Leo whispered to her.  “Keep going.  Do this for me.”

            Her mouth moved again, the full lips curling into a broader smile, color blushing back into them.  They looked intensely kissable, and that’s what Leo did, taking possession of her mouth again.

            The sensation of falling rolled over Leo.  His body was moving of its own accord; he barely registered where his limbs and Lavinia’s began and ended.  They seemed fused, a familiar heady feeling that drove Leo harder.

            She was responding to his kiss now, her tongue moving against his, picking up the rhythm from below.  The pressure in his shaft was reaching its breaking point and Leo drove harder, concentrating on the burn that shot into his groin.

            Pulling his head back, Leo eyes snapped shut and his legs stiffened, toes digging into the earth beneath them.

            “Ungh!” he grunted out his orgasm, shivering through spasm after spasm as his come tumbled through his shaft on its way into Lav.

            He panted and held her tightly, waiting through the exquisite feeling of his climax.  Fully emptied, he pulled out of her and moved aside to give Raph room.

            Raph didn’t move.  He sat back on his heels next to Lav, his hand still holding tightly to one of hers, misery etched into his face.

            Mikey looked up at the pause.  The wound on Lav’s throat was almost completely gone now and all the others had closed.  She was still pale and her breathing was off.  She required more.

            “Raph . . . .” Mikey whimpered.

            Raph was hard, they could all see that.  His massive organ was jumping and leaking precome and it looked damned painful.  But he wouldn’t move.

            “Raph, you have to do this,” Leo beseeched him.

            “I – I can’t, Leo.  It’s my fault . . . .”  His mask was wet, his feelings of guilt palpable.

            Lav spoke her first words.  “Raphael.  Not your fault; hers.  Please.  I need you.”

            Raph’s breath caught in his throat as he looked tenderly down at his lover.  Her voice was dry and hoarse and cracked, but the sound of his name from her lips evoked a primal cord buried deep within him.

            He moaned deeply and climbed between her legs.  Leaning over her, hands flat on either side of her shoulders, he lowered himself to look into her eyes.

            “Lav, I wasn’t thinkin’.  I never wanted ya’ ta get hurt for me.”  His look was tortured as he searched her face.

            “Not for you, for _us_.”  Lavinia moved a shaking hand to his cheek.  “Love you.”  A tear rolled out of the corner of her eye and Raph darted forward to touch his lips to it.

            He pushed into her.  At his entrance, she let out a long sigh, her breath washing across Raph’s face and he inhaled deeply.

            Raph’s body was ablaze with desire at her scent; he frantically thrust into her, over and over.  He felt her muscles respond, clamping around his erection and milking the shaft as it moved within her.

            “Oh, fuck,” Raph rumbled, his full body thrusts driving him deeper into her core.

            When she gasped at a particularly hard lunge, Raph almost cried, his joy at her being _alive_ washing in an unexpected tide over him.

            He was drowning in sensation now, fucking her as hard and rough as their usual coupling; dissolving into his passion.  His mouth surged over hers and captured it in a heated, hungry kiss, his desperate need to hold onto her pouring out and overflowing.

            “Not gonna let ya’ go,” he spoke into her mouth, his voice raw with emotion.

            In and out, moving, _consuming_ her hot, wet snug body.  Raph let loose a low, throaty churr as he thrust – in and out, in and out, watching her eyes turn green again, watching them turn emerald.

            Raph fucked her harder, letting himself go as he spiraled towards completion.  With one final deep push he came, spilling into Lav, shaking and sweating and completely breathless.

            For a few minutes the chamber in which they hid heard only the sounds of heavy breathing.

            The throat wound had closed; Mikey saw that much before Raph plunged his face into her neck.  He reached up and touched his hand to his brother’s shell, rubbing in slow circles, waiting patiently for Raph to get control of his emotions.

            Lav turned her head and placed a kiss on Raph’s cheek.  Her arms moved up and around his neck and she gripped her own arms to keep them in place.  The exertion left her trembling; still so weak from her close call, yet determined that Raph shouldn’t suffer anymore.

            He tipped his head sideways, nuzzling her skin, reveling in the warmth that had returned.  Turning a little more, he found her eyes, and now he felt strong enough to meet them without breaking down.

            “Are ya’ okay?” he asked simply.

            “Yes,” she answered, just as simply.

            A touch of his usual cocky grin had her smiling.  He reached up and removed her arms from his neck, pressing a kiss to the backs of her hands as he did, turning each to nuzzle into the palm before settling them on her stomach.  Then he pulled out of her and tucked himself back in.

            Don gently put her bra back into place and pulled her shirt down.  He tipped forward then to touch her lips with his and to search her eyes.

            “What are you looking for?” she murmured, her eyes soft as she swept them over his face.

            “You.  I’m glad you’re back.”  He moved in for another kiss, this one stronger, mouths open and tongues pressing against each other.

            When they parted, she said, “Donatello.  You always bring me back.”

            He flushed, happy and ecstatically triumphant.

            “Hey, I cried on you first,” Mikey protested.

            “Come closer then,” she told him softly.

            With a wide grin, Mikey leaned in for a kiss, licking over her lips before trailing his tongue into her mouth and exploring.  Lav moaned at his enthusiasm; his kisses were always exciting.

            “Love you, babe,” he chirped, kissing each eyelid before sitting back.

            “Lav, why?”  Leo had to know; needed to understand.  He couldn’t wait; the episode just over an hour ago kept running through his head and eating at him.

            Lav frowned, searching his face.  “Because I had a better chance than you.”

            Don said, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

            Her eyes were fixed on Leo’s.  “I knew I could come back.  Karai would have killed all of you.  I weighed the options, balanced the outcome, and made a choice.”

            Leo swallowed heavily, the weight of her words reaching his soul.  “And if we hadn’t been fast enough?”

            She smiled gently.  “I trusted that you would be.  I was right.”

            “Based on that you cut your own throat,” Don said, not a question, just an amazed statement of fact.

            “Do ya’ think insanity runs in her family?” Raph asked.

            “You’re my family,” Lav whispered, “so the answer would be yes.”

            Mikey stood up and retrieved her panties, shaking them out before tugging them back into place.

            “I can dress myself Michelangelo,” Lav muttered, trying to sit up.

            Donny kept her down with a hand on her chest.  “Nope.  You don’t move until I say so.”

            Raph found her pants; Leo her shoes.

            As they redressed her, Lav told Don, “You’re a tyrant.”  She smiled as she said it.

            “Yep,” he acknowledged unapologetically, fastening her holster back onto her hips.

            “That’s kind of a turn on.”  She waggled her eyebrows at him.

            Don laughed.  “You are feeling better.  How about we go back to the lair, get cleaned up and eat something before your mind starts going down that path?”

            “Party pooper.”  She yawned and blinked her eyes.

            “Uh, huh.  I think the only party you’re going to have is with a soft bed and several hours of sleep,” Don informed her.

            “Hokay,” she replied in an imitation of Mikey’s voice.

            Mikey stooped to pick her up.  As he got her adjusted in his arms for the trek back home, she draped an arm across his muscular neck and flattened her hand against his plastron.

            “My big strong guy,” Lav murmured.

            Mikey smiled hugely and said, “Damn straight.”

            She nuzzled into his neck and he carried her all the way home like that.


	67. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,484  
> Chapter Pairing: none this chapter  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 Chapter Warnings/Kinks: adult concepts and situations, language.  
> Chapter Summary: Each member of the Hamato clan ruminates on their current feelings. A circle begun many years earlier is finally closed. Final.

            Something was tapping next to his head.  _Tap, tap_.  Damn annoying.

            Mikey reached a hand out to swat at the sound and his hand was caught in a furry, vise like grip, pressure on the back between two bones freezing his hand in mid-strike.  Mikey’s eyes flew open and he blinked up into Master Splinter’s face.

            “Hey sensei,” he said sleepily.

            “Michelangelo.  One has a bed for the purposes of sleeping.  Why are you on the couch?”

            Mikey sat up and rubbed at his eyes.  The forgotten game controller rolled off the couch and landed on the floor next to his foot.

            “I was gonna play a game and I guess I dozed off instead,” he admitted sheepishly.

            Master Splinter tilted his head to the side and observed his youngest son.  Tired, yes.  But also very happy and quite well-adjusted.  He nodded.

            “I am afraid the game will have to wait.  There is a program I have been waiting to watch.”

            “Sure, sensei.  I think I’m gonna get something to eat anyway.”  Mikey leaned down to retrieve his controller and to tuck it into the little cabinet beneath one of the smaller televisions.

            His father almost chuckled.  Michelangelo was rarely tidy and therefore this action was easily understood.  His son was hiding the toy from one of his brother’s.  Master Splinter could guess which one.

            “Are you and Raphael having an argument?” Master Splinter asked when Mikey turned back towards him.

            “Nah.”  His son flashed another trademark smile.  “He’s just peeved at me right now.  He’ll get over it.”

            From Michelangelo’s look, Master Splinter determined the slight to Raphael was mild, and that his most temperamental child would probably indeed ‘get over it’.

            “That is good.  Where is the remote?”  Master Splinter looked around with an air of bemusement. 

            The living area was not as messy as it had been before Lavinia came to live with them, but the remote, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

            “Oh.  Hang on.”  Mikey dove into the chair cushions, digging with a purpose.

            Master Splinter sighed.  They had a perfectly good coffee table.  Why his sons could never manage to place the remote there was a mystery to him.

            “Got it!”  Mikey held the little device skyward triumphantly.  He placed it in Master Splinter’s outstretched palm and said, “I’m going to the kitchen.  Do you need anything Father?”

            “No.  Thank you for asking,” Master Splinter replied.

            “Hokay.”  Mikey bowed slightly and darted off.

            Master Splinter smiled as he pressed the button which controlled the television array.  He had such wonderful sons; such a wonderful – daughter-in-law?  Possibly a good way to think of Lavinia, but she would always be sister to him.

            Mikey was a little surprised to find no one had been in the kitchen since breakfast.  Granted, they had eaten a bit later than usual, but Lav would have been thinking about making lunch by now.  Unless she was still occupied.

            He grinned at that thought and pulled open the refrigerator door, grabbing a hunk of cheese, the loaf of bread, and the butter.  He’d just fix himself a grilled cheese.

            Standing at the stove made him feel vulnerable.  His back was to the door and Mikey wasn’t sure if Raph was holding a grudge from earlier.  It wasn’t like Raph to stay really mad for long, but he did have a way of getting paybacks.

            Looking around the kitchen, Mikey moved over to the sink and squatted down to dig around in the cabinet beneath.  With a grunt, he found what he was looking for and popped up again.  It was his old water pistol.

            Chuckling to himself, Mikey quickly filled the thing with water and held it up to check for leaks.  It appeared to be in good condition, so he took a couple of practice shots.  Oh yeah, the stream was still strong.  Let Raph sneak up on him now.

            As usual with Mikey, the thought that this action might bring about a stronger reaction never entered his youthful mind.

********

            Questions, questions.  For every single answer, there were three more questions.  Don touched a hand to his forehead and rubbed at a spot of light pain growing there.

            Not enough sleep and eyestrain were both resulting in his getting a headache.  He ignored the small precursor and went back to studying the data his computer had just spewed forth.  As usual, the single answer he’d gotten from this set of tests just opened up a fresh set of questions.

            He was not an expert in pharmacology.  Don had a good working knowledge of the subject, but not as vast as Lav’s.  Neither was he as schooled in botany and it appeared that his research was leading him into both those fields.

            Don glanced at the clock.  He was at a point where a little help from Lavinia would go a long way, but Leo had disappeared with her hours ago.  He’d promised to bring her back but Don had a feeling, based on some of the sounds he’d heard earlier, that Raph had waylaid the two of them.

            With a deep sigh, he set the print-out aside and picked up his screwdriver.  Something was wrong with the cordless sander and he might as well get that taken care of while he waited.

********

            Lav ran her finger lightly over Raph’s heavily muscled arm, tracing various cords on his bicep, his forearm, and even the back of his hand.  The obvious strength of his body could still make her blush as she thought of things he could do to her.  And of things she could do with him.

            Raphael always had that effect on her.  He had from the first moment she’d interacted with him on the roof of her apartment building.  Even from a distance, something about him had made her bold.  He was, on top of everything else one could say about him, extremely sensual.

            If it weren’t for him she might never have tried to reach out to the Turtles.  She had spent so many years insulating her feelings that the attraction to this strange, mutated creature had taken her by surprise.  Master Yoshi had taught her to face her fears, and her fascination with Raphael had scared her, so she faced the cause of that attraction.

            She was sure that would be the end of it; that her curiosity would be sated and the attraction would end.  That’s when she found her mouth had different ideas than her brain, asking to see him again even though everything that was essentially Lavinia called out for her to stop.

            Her own feelings had tricked her again when it came to Leonardo.  Lav snuggled closer to Raph, rolling so she could put her head on his chest as he dozed.  She could see her Master from this position, his eyes shut as he too slept.

            After she had reunited with her clan, she had kept her guard up at all times around Raphael.  Really, she thought with a smile, that’s where she thought her danger lay.  How silly that was, she realized now in her 20-20 hindsight.

            Leonardo had moved through all of her defenses as easily as a hot knife through melted butter.  She hadn’t even known he was doing that; he hadn’t come straight at her barriers the way men usually did.  By the time she understood his seduction, she was already his; heart, mind and soul.

            With Raphael it was a blush, with Leonardo a shiver.  Anticipation, waiting, curiosity and surrender.  He flowed over her and through her, so divinely correct that she at no point ever thought to deny.

            Closing her eyes, she let the rise and fall of Raph’s chest lull her.  Lavinia thought of Michelangelo, the turtle she would spend time with when her feelings about the others confused and overwhelmed her.

            He was easy going, carefree and spontaneous, with no hint of subterfuge to his makeup.  She thought with him she would be safe.  Lav could not possibly have been more wrong.

            Mikey had layers.  He was much, much deeper than anyone knew because of his skillful artifice.  Lav learned this fact when she was in his arms as they danced for the first time.  Looking into his eyes, all the layers were suddenly revealed.  Like one of those old flipbooks, every previous interaction with him took on a whole new meaning.

            He made her quiver with excitement.  He was a narcotic; a life force that refused to be ignored, a bright shining light in a dark tunnel.  Lav ran to him and never looked back.

            With a soft smile, Lavinia compared that to the gentle warmth of her Donatello.  Her Donatello.  How that thought filled her with such satisfaction.  He was the soft breeze on a spring day, the wisdom and knowledge that gave water to her thirst, the simple pleasure of a restful interlude.

            Don calmed her soul and eased her spirit.  There was a time when she thought he would be her first.  Her thinking that had surprised her, not the thought of sex, but the willing thought of sex.  He wasn’t aggressive, but he was very masculine.

            A sigh left her as she brushed her lips across Raph’s scute and settled into him.  If someone were to tell her she had to choose just one of them, she wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ do it.  It wasn’t possible.  The four of them were her everything; she needed them all.  She loved them all.

********

            If his whole life could be like this, Raph thought, he wouldn’t feel so impatient all the time.  His woman on one side, his bro’ on the other, just chillin’.

            He felt Lav exploring his arm with delicate fingers.  Raph liked when she did that, it was a restful feeling.  And he liked when she put her head on his chest, or sat next to him on the couch and leaned into him.

            Those were the kind of things that made him feel like he had a real purpose; more than the brother who was simply a warrior.  She made him feel valuable.

            It was all well and good for his family to tell him he was important to them.  Words.  Words were easy to hide behind.  Words were used to mask deeper things. Words weren’t what Hamato Raphael needed.  What he needed was to _feel_.

            Lavinia gave him that, and as she gave, she also educated.  His brothers were learning to deal with Raph on a different level.  Trying to reach out more, showing him respect when he earned it.  Not making him so frustrated with pointless arguing.  Going with the flow sometimes, like Raph did.

            Like he and Leo had a little while ago.  Instead of fightin’ him; Leo took the time to understand.  He gave his hot headed brother more in that brief interlude than he would ever know.  Raph smiled.

********

            Leo was glad he had made the choice to give his family this day.  It was long overdue and something they all truly needed.  He made a mental note to do this more often.  He strict mind could file it under bonding exercises if need be, in order to assuage any guilt over a missed day of training.

            Or maybe he would call if meditative therapy.  From the corner of his eye he could see Raph, lying quietly with Lav’s head on his chest, wearing a rare smile.  These last month’s he’d seen less of the angry, bitter Raphael, and more of the still intense, but more tranquil one.  Like when they were younger, and Raph had less doubts.

            Those doubts were still eating him; Leo understood that from what had just happened.  Raph was still beating himself up over the events from their last meeting with Karai.  They all were, in their own way.  Don spent incredible amounts of time upgrading and changing their security systems, trying to account for every possible contingency.

            Mikey was taking training much more seriously than he’d ever done in the past.  Leo allowed himself a small smile over that.  Not that he was pleased it had taken a near tragic event to spur the youngest; but it was amazing for all of them to see what Mikey could do when he put his mind to it.

            They had all subconsciously known that their orange banded brother could become a force to be reckoned with; it was breathtaking to watch it happen.  Hun had somehow survived their last battle; if he ran up against Mikey now, he wouldn’t stand a chance.  Mikey seriously wanted to teach Hun the exact meaning of ‘spunk’.

            As for himself . . . he didn’t know.  He felt as though it should have affected him more.  Leo expected his team to train harder now, knowing what lengths Karai, any of their adversaries, were willing to go to.  Maybe he was too focused on setting his family right to acknowledge that he might have a need lurking somewhere deep inside.

            With a small shake of his head he put the thought aside.  Meditation hadn’t found any lurking demons; he wasn’t going to create one now.

            Feeling eyes on him, Leo rolled his head and saw Lav watching him.  Her face was serene but concentrated and he knew she was gauging some of the feelings he was having. 

            Leo rolled onto his side and pushed himself up on his elbow.  “Not sleeping?” he asked.

            It was a minute before she answered.  She knew he was keeping something back from her empathic probe; he always did.  If he wanted her to have that part of himself, he would give it to her.

            “Dozed a bit.  My stomach has decided my throat’s been cut.”  When she realized what she’d said, she grimaced, and then laughed.  Leo laughed with her.

            “I suppose we all need to stop being so sensitive about that, don’t we?” Leo ventured.

            “Well, it would make me a whole lot less self-conscious,” Lav admitted.

            “If ya’ ever do anything like that again,” Raph suddenly rumbled, “I’ll do more than make ya’ self-conscious.”

            “Threat received and understood, sir,” Lav snapped back saucily.

            Raph chuckled, squeezing his arm around her waist.  “I like that.  Sir.  Maybe we’ll keep that.”

            Lav sat up and pinched his side.  “Not bloody likely.”

            He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to the fingertips.  “All kidding aside, Lav . . . .”

            She turned so she could put her other hand on his cheek.  “Living in fear or living with fear is all the same, Raphael.  It’s not living.  I promise never to do anything foolish, if you promise not to let dread rule you.”

            His face stayed serious, watching her eyes.  Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Raph rasped, “Deal.”

            Lav’s face lit up into a smile and she darted forward to drop a quick kiss to his beak.  Then she jumped back and away as his arms came for her; escaping him and Leo’s futon in one smooth motion.

            Looking around for her clothes, she began hastily climbing into them as she told the brothers, “Now I eat.”

            Raph sat up and stretched, telling Leo, “Ya’ ever know anyone so obsessed with food?” 

            “Probably Mikey,” Leo answered, watching Lav wiggle her way into her pants.

            Her head came up, long hair flying back onto her shoulders.  “Speaking of, you know he’s undoubtedly wrecking my kitchen right about now.”

            “Your kitchen?”  Raph’s eyes rolled.  “Yeah, he does that shit on purpose so ya’ always volunteer ta cook.  Ya’ know that doncha?”

            The quick gleam in her eyes told him she did.

            Raph groaned.  “I said it before an’ I’ll say it again, you’re . . .”

            “Spoiling him,” Leo finished the sentence.  He got up and pulled on his pads, and then tied his mask in place.

            Eyeing him, Raph said, “Okay, so maybe I could do with a little lunch myself.”

            Stepping into the hall, Lav inhaled deeply and grinned. “I told you he wouldn’t wait.”

            Raph caught the scent.  “Yep.  Definitely Mikey’s famous grilled cheese.”

            Lav bounced ahead, pausing to bang on Don’s lab door before moving on to the kitchen.  Leo caught up to her and gathered her long golden locks between his two hands, pulling her to a quick stop and stealing a kiss.

            “Lunch,” Raph said from behind them.

            Leo maintained his hold as they turned the corner into the kitchen.

            Mikey heard Raph’s voice and snatched up his water pistol.  Turning swiftly, he fired as someone stepped into the kitchen.  Unfortunately, it was Lav and Leo he hit.

            “Hey!” Lav shrieked; hands up in front of her face as water dripped from her.

            Leo shook some of the water off of himself, looking to Mikey for an explanation.

            “Sorry guys,” Mikey said contritely.  “I thought Raph was coming ‘round the corner.”

            “Ya’ was gonna soak me, ya’ little stink weed?” Raph growled, strolling up behind Leo and Lav.

            Mikey had a sheepish grin on his face as he stared at Lav.  She blinked and her eyes narrowed.

            Without taking them off Mikey, Lavinia said, “Raphael.”

            “Yeah, Lav.”

            “Catch him.” 

            “Ya’ got it.”  Raph leaped around her, bounding after the now fleeing Michelangelo.

            Leo threw himself aside as Mikey raced past.  Lav darted towards the sink and Leo could hear the water running.  Moving quickly towards Don’s lab, he nimbly dodged Mikey as he raced by, doubling back in an effort to shake Raphael.

            Raph lumbered after him, eyes set and mouth determined.  He would have run over Don, who chose that exact moment to open his door and step out.

            “What’s all the racket out h . . . Ahh!” he yelped as he saw Raph bearing down on him.  Leo’s hand shot out and he yanked Don aside just in time.

            Don watched the pair for a moment and then he saw Lav come out of the kitchen carrying a big plastic pitcher.  Her hair was wet, and so was her shirt, wet enough to mold itself around her breasts.

            He licked his lips and caught Leo watching him.  Leo had that little smile at the corner of his mouth that Don knew meant his bro’ had read his mind.

            “What?”  Don shrugged.  “Gimme a break, I’m just a guy.”

            Leo laughed then, throwing an arm over Don’s shoulder.

            They watched Raph and Lav try to maneuver Mikey into a corner and Don couldn’t help laughing as he saw Mikey escape their clutches.

            “Should I ask what happened?” Don inquired.

            “Mikey, water pistol, and an accident,” Leo told him.

            “Hmm.  Maybe I should go back in my lab,” Don said worriedly as Mikey suddenly changed direction and bore down on the pair.

            “Oh damn . . . .”  It was all Leo got out as Lav tossed the pitcher of water at Mikey.

            She got him across the shoulders, but in the process, soaked Don and Leo.

            Trying to stop, her foot hit a patch of water and she skid into them.

            “Whoops!”  She was laughing hard as Don caught her.

            With a huge grin, he rubbed his plastron across the front of her shirt.  “There, you can at least dry me off,” he announced, suiting the words to action.

            “Fair enough,” Lav responded impishly, putting an arm around his neck and rubbing back. 

            Then she pulled away and yelled to Raph, “No, don’t let him go in there!”

            Mikey was in and back out with a full pail of water before they could catch him.  Raph and Lav slammed to a halt at the sight of his arsenal and skipped back.

            “This isn’t going to end anytime soon, is it?” Don asked Leo as he watched the water fight continue.

            “Not unless someone gets Mikey down,” Leo said.

            With a mischievous grin, Don said, “I do have a faucet in my lab.  And plenty of containers.”

            Leo met his grin.  Without another word, they both armed themselves with large containers of water and charged into battle.

            Master Splinter turned on the couch to watch his family play.  He had given up on hearing his program; he would simply have to catch a rerun.

            This was much better entertainment.  His little family interacting with such glee and happiness fed his spirit.  He could feel the essence of his beloved Master Yoshi at his shoulder, observing the scene with equal delight.

            The circle had finally formed and snapped shut.  Master Yoshi had, even in death, fulfilled his promise to a young girl.  Master Splinter had given his sons the hope he knew they desperately needed.

            Watching the five finally come together and drench each other made Master Splinter chuckle and clap his hands lightly.  They didn’t see him as they sputtered and fell laughing onto the floor, piling together in a loving knot.

            So good, so very, very good.

THE END


End file.
